


I Dare You

by BlackLightning1212



Series: Dare [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 182,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLightning1212/pseuds/BlackLightning1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Beale moved her entire life across the country for her dream job at Barden Academy. Beca Mitchell is just trying to survive senior year and get to LA. What starts off as a stupid dare could ruin everything, or be the best thing that ever happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so be gentle ;-)

Chloe rushed around her small apartment searching frantically for her cell phone. Checking her watch for the fifth time in the past minute, she muttered, "Of all days to lose my phone." As she's digging through the sheets on her bed, Pat Benatar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot starts playing loudly from near the front door. Chloe sprints to the table by the door and grabs her iPhone from under her bag, eying her mom's face on the caller ID. "Hey mom, I can't really talk now. I'm about to be late to work," she says breathlessly.

"Oh honey, I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day! I still can't believe you moved across the country to teach at that new school. What was wrong with staying here in Tennessee? Townsend High wasn't so bad was it?" her mom asked.

"I needed a change mom," said Chloe, shoving her planner into her bag and sliding her sunglasses on top of her head. "Plus Barden made me a great offer. I couldn't turn it down."

"I just miss you already. It's not the same without you 10 minutes away."

"I know mom, believe me." Chloe grabbed her travel mug, locked the door behind her, and walked quickly to her car. "I really have to go. I'll call you soon, love you bye!" She hung up before her mom could distract her again. It had been three weeks since she relocated from Tennessee to sunny San Diego, California and her new teaching job at Barden Academy. She wasn't lying, the school had made her an outstanding offer to teach freshman Biology and AP Biology, especially since she only had two years of experience under her belt. Chloe had attended Townsend High, and they had welcomed her with open arms when she applied for the teaching position after graduating college with dual degrees in Biology and Education. For the next two years she split time between her teaching responsibilities and taking online classes to get her Master's degree, before deciding it was time to leave the bubble she had spent most of her life in. The past few weeks had comprised of moving her life across the country, an orientation week at her new school, and getting her new classroom set for the school year. Now she was finally on her way to her first day of work at her dream job, and she wanted to be ready for her students.

Chloe pulled into the parking lot and found a space near the back. She grabbed her purse and her bag, sipping her coffee as she made her way through the school to her classroom. Settling in behind her desk, she turned her computer on and thought to herself, 'I've totally got this.'

* * *

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

__

Beca reached over and blindly slapped at her alarm clock, completely missing it and hitting the corner of her nightstand instead. "Fuck me," she mumbled, opening one eye and hitting the snooze button before the thing could utter another _BEEP_. The clock read 6:30am, at least 5 hours earlier than Beca had woken up all summer long. The first day of senior year had finally arrived, despite how often she wished she could skip it altogether and move to LA to pursue her dream of producing music. Just before she could roll over and go back to sleep, her dad's voice cut through the quiet house. "BECA! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING BACK TO SLEEP! Get your ass out of bed and to school on time, for once!" Dr. Mitchell banged on the door for extra emphasis on his way downstairs to start breakfast.

"Jesus Christ! Okay, I'm awake," Beca yelled back through the door. She flung the blankets back and crawled out of bed, shutting off her alarm clock that had started beeping again to signal the snooze period was over. She sat on the edge of her bed for a minute, running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her eyes before heading into her bathroom to shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Beca joined her dad at the kitchen table for breakfast. He smiled at her. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She glared at him, pouring herself a bowl of cereal before stealing a slice of bacon off his plate with a smirk. "Was the banging really necessary?" Dr. Mitchell snagged a few pieces of Cap'n Crunch out of her bowl before replying, "It worked, didn't it? Don't forget, I've got an evening lecture tonight and Sheila isn't back from New York yet. So you're on your own for dinner."

Pouring milk into the bowl, Beca nodded her understanding. Benjamin Mitchell taught Comparative Literature at nearby Barden University, while her step-mom was a well-renowned fashion photographer. Sheila was currently in New York for a shoot. The two had dated for two years, before tying the knot three years ago. Beca's mom had passed away from cancer when Beca was 8. She and her father had been on their own for a while before Sheila entered the picture, and their relationship was a close one. The one thing they disagreed on, and fought constantly about, was Beca's determination to skip college. It had taken some time, but Beca actually liked Sheila. They connected through their art, and Sheila was the one who had encouraged Ben to support Beca's dream of moving to LA and producing music.

Beca's phone chimed, and she pulled it from her pocket to see a text from Stacie.

_Stacie [7:28AM]: Can you pick me up? Car's still in the shop_

__

_Beca [7:29AM]: Sure…be there in 10_

__

She switched her phone off and shoveled down a few more bites of cereal before dumping the bowl in the sink. "Gotta go dad, Stace needs a ride to school."

Dr. Mitchell looked up from his morning paper. "Drive safe. Have a good first day back!" Beca rolled her eyes mumbling "not likely" under her breath, grabbed her backpack, and headed out the door. She slid easily into the driver's seat, running her hands familiarly over the wheel. There were few things that Beca really treasured. Her laptop, mixing equipment, and her car were at the top of the short list. It wasn't anything fancy, just a black Mazda 3. It was a present from her dad and Sheila for her sixteenth birthday, and she fell in love the moment she laid eyes on it sitting in the driveway with a giant red bow on top.

Beca backed smoothly out of the driveway and made her way three streets over to Stacie's house. They went to the same school since Stacie moved into the neighborhood 8 years ago, and had instantly connected. Beca grinned as she pulled up to Stacie's house to find the brunette waiting outside for her. "You're late." Stacie slid into the passenger seat, flicking Beca's ear.

"Get out," Beca deadpanned. "You can walk to school."

Stacie had already pulled down the visor and was touching up her makeup in the mirror. "Shut up and drive." She glanced over at Beca, who sighed and started driving to school. Stacie started to put on mascara when Beca changed gears, forcing the car to leap forward jerkily, causing her to smear a black line away from her eye. She slowly turned to Beca, who was smirking with her eyes on the road.

"Sorry Stace, I wanted to make that light," Beca said, without a hint of apology in her voice.

"Fuck you. You're lucky I have some makeup remover wipes in here." Stacie fixed her makeup as Beca smoothly changed gears, navigating the rest of the way to school without incident. "What classes are we taking again?"

Beca tapped her fingers on the wheel as she thought back to the schedule they'd picked out at the end of last year. "Calculus, Physics, AP English, AP Biology, some History class, Spanish…" Beca trailed off as she counted the classes off on her fingers. "…and I decided to drop music and just have a free period with you this year."

Stacie looked over at her surprised. "Why'd you drop your favorite elective?" Beca replied, "I want to focus more on my mixes than whatever assignment Swanson can come up with." She pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot. "Nice, we're early. Dad would have killed me if I was late on the first day."

The two girls got out of the car and headed inside the building. They reached Stacie's locker first, Beca heading further down to find her own. Just as she popped it open she heard a voice behind her call out, "What up Shawshank? Why are you so early?" Beca grinned and turned around to see Fat Amy walking towards her, a half-eaten donut in her hand. "Stacie needed a ride. Otherwise I wouldn't have shown up at all," Beca responded, looking over her class schedule and letting out a long groan. "Fuck! I have General Posen first period. I knew I should have stayed in bed."

"Language Ms. Mitchell!"

Beca closed her eyes for a brief second, before turning to see Ms. Posen glaring at her. "Morning," she said lamely, knowing she was in for a long one. Fat Amy was stoic beside her, and out of the corner of her eye Beca saw Stacie watching the exchange sympathetically.

"Don't expect to get away with language like that in my class. I'll see you in exactly 3 minutes." Beca watched her march away sighing, "I'm so screwed."

Amy laughed and patted her on the back before leaving for class. "Good luck, Shawshank!" Stacie had joined them, and she slid her arm around Beca's waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You know, she's kinda hot when she's being all bossy like that." Beca shivered slightly before squaring her shoulders and shoving Stacie away. "Gross, dude." Stacie grinned and nudged Beca's shoulder before heading down the hall towardsEnglish. "Come on, how bad could she be Becs?"

 

* * *

One hour and one week of detention later, Beca all but sprinted out the door of Ms. Posen's AP English class. Stacie followed behind, her long legs catching Beca quickly. "Ok, maybe it could be pretty bad," she said laughing. Beca glared at her. "Stacie, she hates me. All I did was point out that instead of studying the Odyssey, we could journal daily about what it takes to survive her class."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Yeah Becs and if that wasn't enough, you also asked her if she is that bitchy to everyone or if she was giving you special treatment, since that would be unfair to the rest of the class." Beca smirked at the memory, then frowned remembering it had gotten her a week of detention. She sighed and followed Stacie down the hall to their next class, wondering how she was going to get through senior year.

The rest of the morning passed without further incident, thankfully. Beca and Stacie met up with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose on the way to the cafeteria for lunch. "How did you manage to piss Posen off on the first day, Becs?" CR asked her. "I figured you'd at least wait until day two." Beca rolled her eyes and replied, "I didn't do anything. She walked in, took one look at me, and said, 'I don't like you. I'm going to make your life miserable. A week of detention.' And that was that." Beca pulled open the door to the cafeteria and the four of them walked inside.

"Uh huh…." CR said, grinning at Stacie rolling her eyes behind Beca's back before Amy spoke up. "Speaking of judging, anyone care to guess what they're trying to pass off as meatloaf?" Beca glanced at the food along the lunch line and stopped dead, causing Stacie to run into her from behind. "No way in hell I'm eating that. You guys want to go out somewhere?" The other girls exchanged glances. Seniors were allowed to leave campus for lunch, but not during the first week of school. "I don't know Becs, I'm not trying to join you in detention for a week," Stacie said, with Amy and CR nodding beside her.

 **  
** Beca smirked at her friends before replying, "Come on you wimps. I dare you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to LeRedAlpha for listening to me whine about this fic for far too long :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or it's characters.

Beca pulled into In-N-Out Burger and quickly found a parking spot. “Ok let’s grab some food to go and head back to school,” she said cutting off the engine. The four girls exited the car and headed inside. They ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes, and piled back into the car. Stacie took a sip of her milkshake moaning, “Ohh that is so much better than fake meatloaf.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes before saying, “Are you going to drink that shake or have sex with it?”

 

“Only if you feed it to me, Mitchell.” Stacie winked at her, using her tongue to slowly pull the straw back into her mouth for another sip.

 

CR coughed loudly from the backseat. “Keep it in your pants for five minutes Conrad.”

 

Fat Amy nodded in agreement, adding, “At least wait until Beca drops us back off at school before you start playing tonsil hockey. We know you two get horizontal when we’re not around.”

 

Beca’s face turned bright red and her eyes widened as she looked into the rearview mirror at the two grinning in the backseat. “We never…who said that…what the fuck guys?” she stuttered, settling on glaring at Stacie as though it were all her fault.

 

Stacie grinned replying, “I haven’t climbed Mt. Mitchell yet, but not for lack of trying.” She dodged Beca’s slap at her thigh as she continued, “But having seen some of your prior conquests Becs, I feel a little insulted that you won’t give me a chance.”

 

“She’s got a point Beca,” piped up CR from directly behind the driver’s seat. “That last one was definitely suspect. What was her name….Carly?”

 

“Carrie.” Beca corrected automatically. “And she wasn’t that bad.” Beca smirked at a few particular memories. “Actually she was really, really good. Did you know if you twist your tongmphh” Stacie’s hand slapped over her mouth and cut her off mid-sentence.

 

“I’m all for learning about new techniques, but that girl was creepy Becs! She was way too obsessed with you,” Stacie frowned.

 

Beca winked at Stacie. “I mean can you blame her? But, yeah I guess it did get a little weird towards the end.” She pulled back into the parking lot, and the girls climbed out of the car with their food. They sprawled across some benches in front of the school, devouring the burgers and fries. Just as they were finishing, Stacie noticed three people walking through the parking lot towards them. “Shit guys, that’s Posen!” They scrambled to gather up the wrappers and quickly shoved them into the nearby trash can before the teachers spotted them.

 

“Ladies! Did I see you eating food that wasn’t from the cafeteria? You know you’re not allowed off campus this week!” Aubrey was looking suspiciously from one student to the next, as if one would crack from her glare alone.

 

Beca scoffed, “Don’t worry Posen, we were just plotting our grand escape from afternoon classes, complete with diagrams and fake hall passes.” She met Aubrey’s stare, challenging her to pursue the matter.

 

“Do you want another week of detention Ms. Mitchell? Watch that attitude.” Aubrey narrowed her eyes, before Jesse cut in with an attempt to dissolve the tension. “Hi ladies! How is your first day back going? Beca, I was sorry to see you dropped my elective.” His smile faltered a little with the last sentence, before returning to full strength.

 

“Sorry Mr. Swanson, I just wanted to have a little more time to work on my music independently this year,” Beca replied, turning her gaze away from Aubrey and giving him a small smile. “I was going to stop by after school and show you what I’ve been working on.”

 

Jesse perked up at that news, knowing just how talented Beca was. “That sounds great. I’m sure you’ve got some awesome new mixes from this summer. Oh Aubrey, how rude of us,” he stepped aside to address the third person in their group. “Ladies this is Ms. Beale, the new Biology teacher. She just moved here a few weeks ago from Tennessee and we are very lucky to have her.”

 

Beca hadn’t even noticed the third person standing slightly behind Jesse and Aubrey. She looked up into striking blue eyes framed by loose, flowing red hair. ‘Woah’ Beca thought. ‘How the fuck am I supposed to pay attention in Biology when my teacher is that gorgeous.’ Realizing she was staring, Beca quickly forced a half-smile and reached out to take Ms. Beale’s offered hand. “Beca Mitchell.” Ms. Beale shook her hand with a wide smile, “It’s so nice to meet you!” Beca crossed her arms, studying Ms. Beale as Stacie, Fat Amy, and CR introduced themselves.

 

Just as Ms. Beale was shaking CR’s hand, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. All three teachers checked their watches, bid the students goodbye, and headed into the building. Stacie was the first to speak as they watched the teachers enter the school. “Damn, the new teacher is hot.”

 

Beca smirked and nodded in agreement. “Hell yeah. I think Biology might be my new favorite class. I’d get under that in a heartbeat.”

 

Stacie’s mouth dropped open in fake jealousy. “You wound me Mitchell,” she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Sliding closer, she let her fingertips trail down Beca’s back. “I’d get under you in a heartbeat. I bet you’re a freak in the sheets.”

 

Beca grinned, leaning up to whisper into Stacie’s ear, “Your wildest dreams wouldn’t hold a candle to the real thing.” She pulled away laughing, grabbing Stacie’s hand as she headed towards the school entrance.

 

“Always such a tease Mitchell,” Stacie grumbled, her smile betraying her tone as she followed her best friend back inside.

 

* * *

  

Beca paused at her locker, staring down at her class schedule again and checking the time on her cell phone. Closing the locker door, she quickly navigated down the busy hallway to Stacie’s locker, waiting patiently as she put away her Calculus books and grabbed her stuff for Biology. Stacie finally shut the door and looked at her. “Last class of the day Becs. We’ve almost made it.”

 

Beca sighed thinking about detention. “Dude, you’ve almost made it. I still have detention all week thanks to General Posen.”

 

Stacie smiled guiltily before replying, “Sorry, totally forgot about that.” Beca shrugged and started off down the hallway. “Maybe Ms. Beale will be the monitor,” she said hopefully. “I don’t think I’d mind it if she punished me.” Beca smirked at the thought.

 

Stacie grinned before jokingly fanning Beca’s face. “Cool off, we’ve still gotta get through class.” Beca laughed and swatted at Stacie’s hand as they entered the classroom.

 

The classroom was arranged with square tables that sat four students apiece. Beca noticed a boy with his head buried in a book near the back of the room, and headed over to join him. “Hey Benji.” Beca slid into the seat beside him and Stacie took the seat on her other side. “Whatcha reading?”

 

Benji looked up and smiled at the girls. “Hey Beca, hey Stacie,” he greeted. “It’s a book about different types of magic tricks. The slight of hand stuff is pretty cool.” He looked at Beca, and reached over pulling a quarter out from behind her ear. He flipped it up in the air to her saying casually, “You should really keep better track of your money.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes at him and caught the coin before it hit the table. “You want this quarter back so you can try that move on someone else?”

 

Benji eyed her for a moment before nodding, taking it from Beca’s outstretched palm. “You could at least pretend to be impressed, considering I pulled that off flawlessly.”

 

Stacie leaned closer over the table whispering, “Damn Benji how the hell did you do that? Maybe I could come over later and you could show me some of your other tricks.”

 

Benji blushed, averting his eyes from Stacie’s low-cut top. “Uh that’s…well…I’m not…”

 

Stacie leaned back laughing, putting Benji out of his misery. “Don’t worry Benji, I’m just messing with you. That trick was pretty cool though. Don’t you think so Becs? Beca?”

 

Stacie turned to see Beca staring at the front of the room. She followed her gaze to see Ms. Beale writing something on the white board, her lips curling into a knowing grin. She snapped her fingers in front of Beca’s face, causing the smaller brunette to jump slightly and turn to glare at her. “See something you like there Becs?”

 

Beca shrugged and opened her notebook. “What can I say, she’s got legs for days under that skirt. Don’t even get me started on her…”

 

Ms. Beale cleared her throat loudly from the front of the room and began speaking to the class, effectively cutting Beca off mid-sentence. As she moved to stand in front her desk, Beca could read the words behind her on the white board. Ms. Chloe Beale. There were only 12 students in the AP Biology class, and they spent the first class getting to know more about each other. Beca couldn’t help the smirk that formed the longer she listened to Ms. Beale speak, her voiced laced with a soft, southern accent. She didn’t think she had ever encountered someone so innately cheerful in her entire life. Chloe…Ms. Beale truly was stunning. Beca spent most of the class studying every aspect of her gorgeous face, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t let her eyes wander farther south. The blue top only enhanced the clear blue of her eyes, the black pencil skirt just shy of form fitting and ended a few inches above the knee. Beca could only imagine what it would feel like to slide her hand along the smooth skin under that skirt.

 

Before she knew it the bell was ringing and school was over. Beca looked over at Stacie who was grinning at her again. “Need a napkin to wipe that drool up off the table Becs?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes. “Whatever Stacie, she’s not that hot.” She gathered her things and left the classroom, fighting through the crowded hallway to her locker. Fat Amy arrived just in time to hear Stacie say, “You’re not convincing anyone Becs. You’re totally into her, and she is definitely that hot.”

 

Amy chimed in, “You guys talking about the new Bio teacher that Beca was looking at like a dingo in heat?"

 

Stacie high-fived Amy exclaiming, “See Becs! I’m not the only one who noticed.” Beca shook her head, deciding to just stay silent. Stacie exchanged a look with Amy, an evil smile spreading across her face.

 

“Maybe Beca’s too intimidated by her. I mean she is gorgeous.” Stacie winked at Amy, knowing Beca would take the bait. On cue, Beca slammed her locker shut and whipped around to face Stacie. “That’s ridiculous, I’m not intimidated by her,” she scoffed.

 

Amy’s eyes flashed making contact with Stacie’s as she joined in teasing Beca. “Come on Shawshank, no reason to get defensive about it. The ginger’s out of your league anyways.”

 

Beca laughed at that statement. “I’m not getting defensive, and I could tap that if I wanted to,” she added confidently.

 

Stacie’s eyes locked with Amy’s. Jackpot. They both grinned, the same thought hitting them at that exact moment. “I’m calling your bluff Mitchell,” Stacie replied. “I dare you to get Ms. Beale’s number.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie. “You’re on! That’ll be too easy.”

 

Fat Amy chimed in, “Well if that’s so easy Becs, maybe we should add part two. You gotta get the ginger’s number, and get her to go on a date with you.”

 

Beca frowned at Amy for a moment, thinking through the dare. Amy sensed her hesitation and knew she had Beca right where she wanted her. “Unless you’re too scared of getting shut down…”

 

That was the tipping point. Beca smirked at her friends before holding a hand out. “You’re on, both of you. One phone number and one date.” Stacie and Amy cheered slapping her hand. Beca laughed shaking her head. “You guys are fucking insane, you know that?”

 

“Ms. Mitchell! Aren’t you supposed to be in detention right now?” Aubrey’s voice rang out from down the hallway. Beca sighed and mumbled, “kill me now.” Her friends wished her luck as she trudged down the hallway towards detention under Aubrey’s hard stare. “I’m going Posen, I’m going. Jesus, don’t have a heart attack,” she said as she walked past the English classroom.

 

Detention was empty. Of course it was. It’s the first day of school. The teachers don’t even teach anything on the first day, yet somehow Beca was stuck in detention. Okay, she knew why she was in detention, but it didn’t make it any easier. She sunk down into a chair looking around the empty room, instantly deciding to leave if no teacher showed up in five minutes to monitor her. Beca pulled her phone out and sent a text to Stacie.

 

_Beca [3:28PM]: In detention alone. No monitor_

 

_Stacie [3:29PM]: BAIL!!!! I want to go home_

 

Just as she was about to respond, a slight southern accent broke her concentration. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t allowed to use your phone in detention.” Beca looked up to see the stern expression in Ms. Beale’s blue eyes, mouth set in a firm line, and hand held outstretched waiting for her phone. Beca narrowed her eyes for a moment, before shrugging and handing her phone over. “Whatever you say, Beale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal is to update this 2-3 times per week. We'll see how that goes. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first day of school from Chloe's POV. Enjoy!

 

"Okay everyone, that's it for today. Don't forget to read chapter one by the end of the week!" Chloe called over her shoulder as she erased the writing on the board leftover from the class. She smiled at the various calls of "Bye Ms. Beale!" and "See ya Ms. B!" as the students filed out of the room. 

 

Chloe sank down into her chair, turning away from the door and opened her calendar. After three straight sections of freshmen Biology, she finally had a break during the shortened period for electives. The younger students were forced to choose an art during this time, and the juniors or seniors could either take a class or have a free period. Chloe loved the emphasis that Barden put on the arts, offering electives in dance, choir, drama, drawing, painting, band, and even pottery. She briefly wondered if any of the students would be interested in A Capella, smiling at the memory of her old group from college. 

 

She pulled out her phone to text Jessica, her best friend and roommate from college.

 

_Chloe [11:05AM]: 3 classes down! Love it here but miss you!_

 

She placed her phone on her desk and smiled thinking about how well her first day was going. So far she had only taught freshmen, but they were bright and energetic as they attempted to hide any first day of high school jitters. Chloe truly loved teaching. There was something about working with students and helping them master complicated material that made her feel like she was making a real difference. A gentle knock on her open door startled her out of her thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Aubrey smiled apologetically. "I wanted to swing by and see how your first day is going. It can be a little overwhelming here."

 

Chloe gave her a wide smile, beckoning her into the room. "No worries, Bree! Please come in," she said warmly. "I think it's going really well. The students here are wonderful!"

 

Aubrey smiled replying, "Yes, most of them are very bright young men and women, and a joy to teach." 

 

Chloe looked at her curiously. "Most of them?"

 

Aubrey frowned. "We have a few troublemakers here, none more so than Beca Mitchell. I already had to give her detention for the entire week after her behavior in my class this morning. You'll want to watch out for her, I believe she's in one of your AP Bio sections."

 

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair thinking over Aubrey's words, finding it hard to believe any of the students here could be that bad. Still, she didn't want anyone causing problems in her class. "I'll keep that in mind, Bree. Thanks for the heads up." 

 

Chloe had been paired with Aubrey on her first day of orientation at Barden. Aubrey helped her learn the ins and outs of Barden throughout the week, and would be acting as her mentor during her first year. The two connected instantly after discovering their shared passion for teaching, music, and bad reality television. Having taught at Barden for 3 years, Chloe felt lucky to have Aubrey's knowledge to draw on, and peppered her with questions for the entire week. Aubrey also introduced her to several of the other teachers, and Chloe had felt less and less like an outsider the longer the week went on. 

 

Aubrey yawned as she stood up checking her watch. "You're welcome, Chloe. Only one more class, and then Jesse and I want to take you out to lunch to celebrate your first day at Barden! Meet outside the front doors after 5th period?"

 

Chloe smiled replying, "That's so nice of you two! You don't have to do that."

 

Aubrey's face took on a mock-serious expression. "We absolutely do! Plus it's meatloaf day in the cafeteria, you don't want any part of that. Trust me."

 

Chloe chuckled before agreeing to meet them for lunch. Her phone chimed as Aubrey left the room, and she glanced down to see a new message from Jessica.

 

_BFF Jess [11:19AM]: CONGRATS! Miss you too girl. Not the same without you_

 

_Chloe [11:20AM]: Ditto. You should come visit! It's beautiful here_

 

_BFF Jess [11:20AM]: I've never been to Cali. How about a long weekend over fall break?_

 

_Chloe [11:21AM]: Totes! I'll be settled in by then. Call you this weekend?_

 

_BFF Jess [11:22AM]: Perfect!_

 

Chloe put her phone down on her desk and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She had made some huge changes in the past month, but she felt nothing but happiness as she looked around her new classroom. Smiling she turned back to her desk, using the last few minutes of her free period to look over her lesson plans for the rest of the week.

 

* * *

  

Chloe slid into the passenger seat of Aubrey’s convertible, taking her sunglasses from on top of her head and slipping them on. “Thanks so much for taking me to lunch! I can’t imagine my first day going any better,” she said, beaming across the seat at Aubrey.

 

Jesse hopped over the driver’s side door into the backseat, receiving an exaggerated eye-roll from Aubrey. “Seriously, Jesse? You act more like a student than a teacher.”

 

He grinned at Chloe, ignoring her tone. “That’s why I’m their favorite.”

 

Chloe laughed as Aubrey pulled out of the parking lot retorting, “That’s because you teach choir. The worst thing you tell them is they have to sing a song they don’t like. Try teaching a real class.”

 

Jesse leaned back into the seat, clutching his heart with a wounded expression. “Why do you try to hurt me, Bree? You know you’ve never missed a performance in the two years I’ve been here. I think you just wish you could take my class,” he finished with a wink at Chloe.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Swanson.”

 

Chloe looked over to see a small smile on Aubrey’s face. She had only known the two teachers for a week, but could already tell they had a close friendship. Confirming her thoughts, Jesse leaned forward with his head between them and whispered loudly in her ear, “Don't listen to her, she’s secretly in love with me.”

 

Chloe burst out laughing as Aubrey reached over and slapped the back of Jesse’s head, forcing him into the backseat. She glanced over at Bree and noticed her cheeks were tinged with red, thinking to herself that maybe there was something more between the two after all.

 

Chloe quickly interjected, “Well I just wanted to thank you both for making this transition so seamless for me. I never thought I’d have the courage to move across the country, but so far it’s been an amazing adventure.”

 

Aubrey pulled the car into a space in the back of the school parking lot designated for teachers. “Of course, Chloe! I can already tell you’re going to fit right in here.” They got out of the car and made their way towards the front of the school, Chloe trailing slightly behind the other two. She looked up at the sound of Aubrey’s raised voice, spotting a group of students near the front of the school rushing frantically towards a nearby trash can.

 

Jesse slowed his pace letting Aubrey charge ahead and groaned under his breath, “Damn it, Beca.”

 

Chloe fell into step with him as they followed Aubrey towards the students in time to hear a voice dripping with sarcasm say, “Don’t worry Posen, we were just plotting our grand escape from afternoon classes, complete with diagrams and fake hall passes.” Jesse stepped up beside Aubrey, and Chloe stayed a step behind, taking in the situation.

 

The four girls were standing a little too close to the trash can, three of them slightly behind the fourth. They seemed like an odd group to Chloe. The tall brunette was gorgeous and looked like she should be modeling somewhere, confidence oozing from her stance despite the guilty expression on her face. An overweight blonde that Chloe vaguely remembered passing in the hallway stood next to her in the middle, and an African-American girl with a short blue mohawk was on her other side. The fourth, a short brunette was meeting Aubrey’s glare with her arms crossed, challenging her to disagree with the obvious lie. At her words, the taller brunette broke into a small smile. Chloe’s eyes lingered over the girl’s face, intrigued by her dark blue eyes framed with heavy eyeliner and the line of piercings up the edges of her ears. Jesse’s voice snapped her back into the moment, surprised when the girl gave him a small smile.

 

Jesse stepped aside, politely including her in the conversation by giving her a small introduction. Chloe took a step forward with a bright smile, hesitating for a split-second at the frown on the girl’s face before offering her hand to the short brunette. The girl twisted her face into an attempt at a smile and shook her hand, introducing herself. “Beca Mitchell.”

 

Chloe beamed at her, replying, “It’s so nice to meet you!” The girl stepped aside, crossing her arms over her chest again as Chloe moved to shake hands with the other girls, learning their names. Just as she stepped back from Cynthia Rose, the bell sounded from inside the school. Chloe automatically looked at her watch, noticing she had 5 minutes to get to her classroom. She said a quick goodbye and followed Aubrey and Jesse back inside, thinking to herself, ‘So that’s the infamous Beca Mitchell? I thought she’d be taller.’

 

* * *

  

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the last bell, watching her second group of AP Biology students stream out of her classroom. Her eyes lingered on Beca and the look of irritation on the brunette’s face as she left the room. Chloe had been prepared to handle any insolence or attitude from the girl, but was surprised to find that Beca only spoke when prompted, otherwise remaining stoic in her seat. As the last student filed out of the room, Chloe grabbed her water bottle, taking a sip as she strolled over to lean against the doorframe and watch the students milling around in the hallway. Over the loud chatter, she heard Aubrey’s voice ring out clearly.

 

“Ms. Mitchell! Aren’t you supposed to be in detention right now?”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened. Shit. She totally forgot that it was her week to monitor detention. Chloe rushed back to her desk to check her calendar, recalling the staff meeting at the end of her orientation week. Jesse and Aubrey had looked at her sympathetically as Principal Williams had assigned her the role, being the newest teacher. “Don’t worry Chloe,” he had said with a smile. “It’s the first week. I doubt you’ll have a single student.” So much for that sentiment. There it was, right there blocked off at the end of the day in all capitals. MONITOR DETENTION: Room 224. Chloe sighed and locked her computer, quickly gathering her things. She hurried down the hallway, knowing she was already a few minutes late.

 

She entered the room and easily spotted Beca slouched in a chair, eyes on her phone as she typed out a text. Chloe set her things down on the desk at the front of the room, steeled herself, and approached the brunette. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t allowed to use your phone in detention.” Settling her mouth into a firm line she held her hand out for the phone, her eyes calmly locked on Beca’s dark blues. Her stomach twisted nervously under Beca’s steady gaze before the brunette shrugged and dropped the phone into her hand, mouth twisting into a smirk. “Whatever you say, Beale.”

 

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled brightly, walking back to the front of the room to place the phone on the desk. She turned around, leaning back against the desk to find Beca staring out the window with a frown. Something about the small brunette was unnerving, giving her a strange feeling that Chloe simply chalked up to suspicions from Aubrey’s warning. Like she was expecting Beca to spout off at her any second, in the same manner she had confronted Aubrey outside the building at lunch. Still, she took another moment to study the girl, wondering how much trouble she could possibly be. Maybe Aubrey was being a little dramatic. Her brief interactions with Beca had left her more curious than anything else, remembering how her entire demeanor had changed as she spoke to Jesse about her music.

 

Beca’s voice broke the silence. “So what’s your deal?”

 

Chloe realized she’d been caught staring, as Beca’s frown was trained in her direction with her arms crossed over her chest. Chloe met her stare responding, “What do you mean?”

 

Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. What did Posen tell you about me?”

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “That’s Ms. Posen,” she corrected. “And I prefer to make my own decisions about my students.”

 

“The way you were just staring at me says otherwise.”

 

Chloe’s face took on a look of confusion, as she stayed silent waiting for the brunette to explain.

 

Beca smirked and continued, “Like I was about to start streaking across campus? Or grow horns and attack you with my pitchfork?” Chloe’s face burned at how easily Beca had read her expression, and she glanced at the clock wondering how only 15 minutes of the hour had passed.

 

Beca nodded, her smirk fading back into a frown. “Thought so. Posen thinks I’m trouble.” She held her fingers up using air quotes around the last word, rolling her eyes at the thought.

 

Chloe watched the brunette lean back in her chair and turn away to stare out the window again. “Prove her wrong then,” she challenged, watching Beca slowly turn to meet her eyes.

  

“I never said she was wrong,” Beca replied, her eyes darkening as she purposefully trailed her gaze down Chloe’s body, biting down on her bottom lip. Chloe found herself unable to look away as Beca’s eyes moved back up to meet her own, that feeling returning to her stomach as the statement hung heavy in the air between them. She felt her breath catch and realized just how little control she had over the situation when Beca rose out of the chair, slowly walking towards her with a smirk.

 

“Relax, Beale,” said the brunette, sliding past Chloe to perch on the desk beside her. “What Posen and I have can’t be replicated. It’s a mutually exclusive hatred.”

 

Chloe raised her eyebrows, unable the help the small smile from forming as she responded, “Is that so?”

 

Beca nodded and shifted a little to face her, leaning in closer. “That is so. It doesn’t have to be like that between us,” she said with a wink.

 

Realizing the situation was close to getting out of control again, Chloe smiled and retorted, “Well if you behave yourself, it won’t be.” She pushed off from the desk, putting some space between herself and the brunette.

 

Beca sighed dramatically. “Where’s the fun in that, Beale?”

 

Chloe laughed at her antics. “The fun you’ll have when you’re not stuck in detention your entire senior year.” She glanced up at the clock. “Go ahead and get out of here. There’s only 10 minutes left, and I want to be here about as much as you do.”

 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Beca grabbed her phone and hopped off the desk, heading over to grab her backpack. Chloe watched her leave, shaking her head at the “Later, Beale” the brunette called over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat down in the chair behind the desk letting out a deep breath. Chloe wondered if Aubrey had any clue just how much “trouble” Beca Mitchell really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a MASSIVE thank you to my beta, Ravenclawsome33!! Check out her story "The One and Only Regret" if you haven't already!


	4. Chapter 4

Beca pushed the school door open and stepped out into the afternoon sun, throwing her hand up quickly to shield her eyes as they adjusted. A grin spread across her face as she easily spotted her car in the near empty parking lot, Stacie sprawled across the hood and windshield with her shirt rolled up exposing her tanned stomach. Beca pulled her sunglasses out of her backpack and slipped them on as she made her way over, her grin widening as she saw Stacie's eyes were closed. 

 

"Damn girl, do you have a name or can I call you mine?" She lowered her sunglasses down her nose to leer at Stacie over the top of them.

 

Stacie cracked one eye open, sitting up with a yawn. "That was terrible. You'll never get in my pants with lines like that Mitchell."

 

Beca lowered her gaze to Stacie's bare legs, retorting, "Then it's a good thing you're wearing shorts." 

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, slapped Beca's hand off her knee, and slid off the car. "Can we go now? By the way, you suck for getting detention and stranding me at school." 

 

"Oh right, because I obviously did it on purpose." Beca moved around the front of the car and slid behind the wheel as Stacie got in beside her. "Want to grab dinner tonight? Dad's teaching and Sheila's still in New York."

 

Stacie sighed. "Can't. My parents are having ‘date night’ and I’m stuck babysitting the twin terrors." 

 

"Ouch dude." Beca grimaced at the thought of Stacie's twin 9-year old brothers, starting the car and pulling out of the space. The nickname was more than appropriate. 

 

"Tell me about it. Speaking of punishment, how was detention?" Stacie asked, digging around in her purse before triumphantly holding up a pack of gum. She popped a stick in her mouth before offering one up to Beca.

 

Beca grinned and snagged the piece with her teeth. "It was interesting. Ms. Beale showed up and took my phone away, which is why I never texted you back."

 

"I figured as much." Stacie turned a little in her seat to face Beca, slyly asking, "Wait did you say Ms. Beale? Did she punish you?"

 

"Yeah Stace, she spanked me with a ruler and made me do lines on the chalkboard," Beca replied sarcastically. 

 

Stacie winked at her. "Kinky, never knew that about you Becs. Now tell me what really happened." 

 

"Honestly not much. She showed up, stole my phone, we talked a bit, and then she let me leave early." Beca shrugged, seeing Stacie start typing out a text on her phone. "Oh there was this part where I started flirting with her and she was into it," she added casually, as if commenting on the weather.

 

Stacie's fingers froze on the screen, as she whipped her head up to look at Beca. "Wait, what?!"

 

Beca smirked. "Winning this dare is going to be even easier than I thought." She pulled into Stacie's driveway and put the car in park.

 

Stacie's phone started ringing before she could respond. Beca waited while Stacie spoke to her mom, thinking back to the look her teacher had given her in detention. She hadn't missed the sharp breath Chloe took when she got up from the chair, or the white knuckles gripping the desk as she slid past her much closer than was necessary. Flirting with Chloe was fun and easy, but Beca could think of much better ways to put that desk to use. 

 

Her face must have given away her thoughts, as Stacie's voice cut through the now silent car. "I gotta go, but we're going to talk about this later," she said as she exited the passenger seat. 

 

Beca saw the knowing look on her friends face, and grinned. "What can I say Conrad, she's hot. I can get her number and take her on a date, but what I'd rather do is fuck her on that desk until she’s screaming my name.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, you’re all talk Mitchell!” Stacie called as she made her way towards her house.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Beca said softly to herself as she watched Stacie disappear inside, before backing out of the driveway and heading for home.

 

Her thoughts instantly returned to the redhead, replaying the earlier scene in her mind. She had been certain Chloe felt the attraction between them, and it had taken all of Beca’s restraint not to reach out and touch her. As far as Beca was concerned, it was only a matter of time until she won the dare, and she was fast becoming more interested in seeing how far she could push her teacher. Chloe was like a real-life fantasy; one that had curves in all the right places and a southern accent that sent sparks of desire coursing through her with just a few words. She had never been particularly fond of country music, but after one class with Chloe, she already had several new ideas for mixes bouncing around her head.

 

Beca parked her car on one side of the driveway and wandered inside, tossing her backpack on the kitchen floor near the table. She grabbed an apple, a glass of water, and headed up to her room to work on a new mix.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Beca pushed her chair back from her mixing board. She ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her phone, swiping at her missed texts on the way downstairs to cook dinner.

 

_Stacie [6:31PM]: Fuck date night_

 

_Stacie [7:01PM]: They built a WWE wrestling ring with the couch cushions and are about to face off. Is it bad that I’m encouraging this?_

 

_Stacie [7:06PM]: That escalated quickly._

 

Beca burst out laughing at the picture below the message. Charlie had pulled Cody’s shirt up around his face blindfolding him, and was pinning his brother on the ground in some sort of headlock. She typed out a quick reply.

 

_Beca [7:34PM]: Next time we’ll each pick one to coach. Are they alive?_

 

She reached the kitchen and connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker, her phone chiming before she could select a song.

 

_Stacie [7:35PM]: Yeah. I ordered pizza and parked them in front of the TV_

 

_Beca [7:35PM]: Good parenting. Need a ride again tomorrow?_

 

_Stacie [7:36PM]: Yep. Pick me up at 7:30?_

 

_Beca [7:37PM]: You got it_

 

She threw her phone on the counter and opened the fridge, pulling out various ingredients before kicking the door closed. Cooking was one of Beca’s favorite things to do. She figured it appealed to her creative side, and she loved mixing random things together to make something amazing, be it food or music.

 

Her father had been devastated when her mom passed away, struggling to complete the simplest of tasks around the house. Beca, too, felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks, unable to fully comprehend that her mom wasn’t ever going to walk through the door again or kiss her goodnight. Some of Beca’s favorite memories of her parents were watching them cooking meals together in the kitchen, always laughing and shoving food in each other’s faces. Ben had avoided the kitchen for months after the funeral, and there were only so many different takeout places Beca could stomach before finally putting her foot down. She took over the cooking for both of them, finding it was something she genuinely enjoyed. She slowly convinced him to help her, starting small with having him make coffee in the mornings or set the table for dinner. Eventually they built a routine of eating breakfast together in the mornings and cooking dinner together every night.

 

She was never more appreciative of this than the first night her dad introduced her to Sheila. They had been invited to her house for dinner, and Beca wasn’t thrilled about her dad dating. She had almost been upset at how much she liked the woman, especially since she could easily see the chemistry between the two adults. The food, however, was another matter entirely. Sheila openly admitted before the meal that she wasn’t much of a cook. Ben and Beca attempted valiantly to keep her from noticing, but the food was borderline inedible. Sheila wasn’t fooled and instantly trashed the entire meal in favor of ordering a few pizzas. Beca smiled at the memory of the three of them lounging on Sheila’s living room floor, eating pizza and watching the latest episode of The Bachelor. It had become a weekly tradition for the three of them, whenever the show was airing.

 

Beca circled back around the island to her phone, selecting a playlist. The opening sounds of Titanium started blaring through the speaker, and she began singing along as she chopped onions, peppers, carrots, and zucchini to make a stir-fry. She tossed the vegetables into a pan with some olive oil, and went to work on a couple of chicken breasts. Ten minutes and one bag of Uncle Ben’s 90-second white rice later, Beca sunk deep into the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels for a few minutes, finally deciding on Shark Tank, and settled in to see what products were being pitched tonight.

 

* * *

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 

Beca rolled over and pressed her face down into the mattress, pulling her pillow tight over her ears trying to drown out the awful sound. The second day wasn't starting off any easier. She let out a muffled yell of frustration before turning over and shutting off her alarm. For a second she thought about throwing the clock against the wall just for the satisfaction of watching it shatter, instead deciding to collapse back into the twisted pile of blankets. The clock was necessary. For a while, she had used the alarm on her phone, discovering that waking up to music left her in a better mood. However it was short lived, as her body began incorporating the song into whatever dream she was having. Her father eventually threatened to take away everything she owned if she slept through it and ended up late to school one more time, starting with her car and mixing board. The clock stays.

 

As Beca trudged down the stairs on the way to the kitchen, she perked up instantly at the aroma of pancakes filling the hallway. "Morning Dad," she greeted, sliding a couple onto her plate and reaching for the maple syrup, completely oblivious to her father's frown. "You just made my day."

 

"Well I'm about to ruin it. A week of detention Beca?" Her father's exasperated tone caused her to freeze mid-bite, her guilty expression not giving her a chance to deny it. She raised her eyes up to see his disappointed face, choosing to stay silent and let him finish. "One day Becs. Can you just get through one day? And cursing at a teacher?"

 

Beca interjected, "I didn't curse at her. I may have used a curse word..." 

 

Ben sat up straight and slammed his hand down on the table, cutting her off. "Damnit, Beca, that's not the point and you know it." His voice softened as he leaned back and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You have one more year of high school, and then you never have to see any of those teachers again if that's what you want. But you will show them the respect they deserve while you're still a student. Are we clear?" 

 

Beca nodded silently. She hated it when her dad chastised her. Ben had perfected the art of being serious enough to get his point across, while still conveying his love for his daughter. His voice was laced with more disappointment than real anger, and she always left the talks thinking about a way to make things right. She didn't have to think very long this time, as Ben informed her of the solution.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you would apologize to Ms. Posen today before the start of school."

 

Beca groaned covered her face with her hands, knowing it wasn't just a suggestion. He may have phrased it like the choice was hers, but she knew him well enough to know that that there was definitely a wrong choice. "Okay, I'll find her before class this morning," Beca agreed, taking another bite of the pancakes that were now cold on the plate in front of her. Just as she was swirling the last bite in syrup, her phone chimed, eyes widening as she read the text and saw the time.

 

_Stacie [7:35AM]: You coming?_

 

"Shit! I gotta go Dad, I'm late to pick up Stacie." Beca typed out a quick reply, grabbed her backpack, and sprinted out the door.

 

"Stay out of trouble! And Sheila comes back today so we'll go out for dinner!" He called after her.

 

She waved her hand in acknowledgement and jumped in her car, quickly taking off down the street.

 

* * *

 

Beca hung back as she watched her classmates begin filing out of first period English. Stacie had taken a few steps before realizing Beca wasn't following behind her. Beca motioned her on. "I'll catch up with you at your locker." 

 

Stacie looked at her doubtfully, realizing Beca wanted to talk to their teacher alone. "Maybe I should hang around just in case this turns ugly."

 

Beca sighed as she rose to her feet. "I'll be fine Stace, I just have to figure out how to apologize without making myself physically ill." Stacie nodded and left her alone in the room. Deciding to just get it over with as quickly as possible, she approached the teacher's desk. 

 

"Can I help you, Ms. Mitchell?" Aubrey's tone was sharp and full of mistrust.

 

Beca bit back a retort and took a deep breath. "Um yes...I mean no...I just..."

 

"Oh my God, Beca, spit it out already. How did you get into my AP class if you can't even get out a full sentence?" Aubrey knew she shouldn't taunt her students, but couldn't help it. Maybe if the alt girl wasn't such a pain in her ass all the time.

 

Beca's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to the desk, her voice rising a little. "Jesus, Posen, I was trying to apologize for yesterday! I'm sorry I made those stupid comments about you and your class okay?"

 

Aubrey stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "If that's your idea of an apology, then you could use some practice." 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and forced herself to take another deep breath. God, Aubrey Posen was infuriating. She took a step back from the desk and looked her teacher in the eye. "Ms. Posen, I want to apologize for my behavior in class yesterday," she said as evenly as possible. To add to her sincerity, she thought back to breakfast with her father, trying to recreate that feeling of desire to make things right. 'Be the bigger person Bec,' she thought, willing herself to stay calm and maintain eye contact with her teacher.

 

Aubrey studied her for a long moment, before giving her a small smile. "Apology accepted. Thank you Beca, that means a lot to me."

 

Beca attempted to return the smile, hoping it came across more genuine than it felt. "Maybe enough to let me out of detention for the rest of the week?" she asked hopefully.

 

Aubrey's eyes narrowed down at her. "Get out of my classroom," she said, pointing at the door. 

 

Beca shrugged and replied sheepishly as she headed for the door, "It was worth a shot." 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by surprisingly quickly, and before she knew it, the last bell had rung and Beca found herself at her locker as students passed her on their way out. She sighed as she threw her books into her backpack. The teachers might have gone easy on them at first, but by the end of the second day she had homework in every class. 

 

She shut the door and locked it, watching Stacie push through the crowd of seniors like a fish swimming upstream. Fat Amy followed behind her, texting someone and not paying any attention to the people tripping over themselves to avoid getting in her path. 

 

"Hey Becs, I'm gonna catch a ride home with Amy!" Stacie called down the hallway, giving up on making it all the way to Beca's locker. 

 

Fat Amy shouted from behind her, "Have fun in detention, Shawshank!"

 

Beca rolled her eyes, watching her friends walk down the hallway before turning and making her way to detention. She entered the empty classroom, sitting down at one of the tables and pulled out her calculus textbook. Might as well get started on the mountain of homework her teachers had assigned, especially since her father and Sheila were taking her out to dinner. Beca opened her notebook to a blank page, flipping through the textbook until she reached the assigned problem set. She’d been working through the problems for about ten minutes when Ms. Beale entered the room, dropping her things on the floor next to the teacher’s desk and sitting down in the chair with a deep breath.

 

Beca looked up from her notebook and leaned her chair back on two legs. “Late again, Beale,” she said, her mouth curling into a smirk. “Maybe you should be the one in detention instead of me.”

 

Chloe gave her a wide smile. “Hard to argue with that logic. Except, I would join you in detention, not replace you.”

 

Beca shrugged and gestured to the empty classroom. “Fine with me. I could use some company. I was getting lonely in here all by myself.”

 

“You seemed busy enough when I arrived. What are you working on?” Chloe asked.

 

Beca held up her calculus textbook, allowing her teacher to read the title across the cover. “How are you with calc?” she asked. “I was doing okay for the first few problems, but got stuck on this one.”

 

Chloe rose and joined Beca at her table, taking the seat beside her. “It wasn’t my worst subject in school,” she replied, taking a look at the problem. It took about thirty seconds for Beca to realize Chloe was just being modest about her proficiency in math. She was beyond impressed as her teacher easily solved the problem, explaining the steps along the way in a way that made sense.

 

Beca’s senses were overloaded as she desperately attempted to focus on her homework. Having her teacher sit this close to her was distracting to say the least, and she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. She already knew that Chloe was gorgeous, having had two class periods now to study the redhead. Discovering that underneath the wavy red hair and piercing blue eyes was an extremely intelligent person pushed her feelings past attraction into pure lust. Chloe was leaning close to her, fingers trailing over the pages of the textbook as she helped Beca work through the next problem. Her perfume was intoxicating, and just when Beca thought she was going to burst, Chloe leaned back saying, “Okay, you try the next one.”

 

Beca took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of the lingering scent. She nodded, focusing on the next problem and followed the steps Chloe had just shown her. After a few minutes, she circled an answer and looked at Chloe to see if she’d gotten it right. The beaming smile she got caused her to break out into one of her own.

 

“Oh my God! Is Beca Mitchell actually smiling?” Chloe teased her, nudging her shoulder.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, embarrassed. “I smile…sometimes.”

 

Chloe laughed replying, “You should do it more often. It looks good on you.”

 

Beca didn’t reply, instead choosing to shake her head and move on to the next problem in the set. “Whatever Beale.”

 

She noticed that Chloe stayed seated beside her as she continued to finish her calculus homework. Beca absentmindedly began singing the first verse to Titanium as she worked through the last problem. The song had been stuck in her head since the night before from singing and dancing to it as she had cooked dinner. She was so focused on finishing the problem that she didn’t notice her teacher sit up suddenly beside her. She did notice, however, when Chloe began softly harmonizing with her when she hit the chorus. Beca dropped her pencil as she turned to look at her teacher, surprised to find her clear blue eyes blazing.

 

‘Fuck.’ Beca knew she was done. Chloe’s clear soprano lit a fire inside her, and Beca knew instantly that she would do anything to hear that voice. From the look Chloe was giving her, she was fairly certain the feeling was mutual. Beca twisted sideways in the chair, her hand coming down on top of Chloe’s on the table. She couldn’t help herself as she inched closer to the redhead, moving farther onto the edge of her seat. Chloe’s voice was like a siren, drawing her in without a second thought to her own safety.

 

Beca felt her heart race when she realized Chloe was inching closer to her, wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them permanently. She was sure her heart was beating loud enough for Chloe to hear it, making her mind up as they sung the last line of the chorus. Just as the last word formed on Chloe’s lips, Beca leaned in and covered them with her own, her other hand finding the redhead’s knee to keep from losing her balance. She felt the spark instantly, like electricity was flowing through her body.

 

Chloe pulled back after a few seconds, taking a deep breath, her face expressionless as she studied the brunette. Beca’s breath caught in her throat as her teacher stared at her, feeling like time had stopped. Chloe’s expression was unreadable, and just as Beca was beginning to think she’d made a huge mistake, her teacher sprung into motion with a single word. “Fuck.”

 

Before Beca could comprehend what was happening, Chloe turned fully towards her and crushed their lips together, feeling the redhead slide a hand to the back of her neck. She reacted instantly, parting her lips and allowing Chloe’s tongue entrance. If Beca thought she was attracted to Chloe before now, there were no words to accurately describe the feelings coursing through her body. Kissing Chloe Beale was like standing on the sun, and Beca felt her entire body burning with intensity and desire.

 

The shock wearing off, she pushed back against Chloe’s mouth without breaking the kiss, determined to gain control as she rose out of her chair for more leverage. Tangling her fingers in red hair, Beca angled her head, deepening the kiss. She felt a hand on her hip as the one behind her neck pulled her closer before the kiss ended, and she realized Chloe had stood up. She immediately felt Chloe reconnect their lips, stepping into the kiss and pressing her hips against Chloe’s, eliciting a whimper from the redhead. Beca slid her hands down Chloe’s body, under her thighs, and lifted her onto the table, stepping in between her legs, missing the contact instantly. She felt hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Beca ran her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip, nibbling gently on it until she felt them part. She stroked her tongue over Chloe’s, matching the rhythm of her hips grinding between her teacher’s legs, drawing out another moan.

 

Suddenly, Beca found herself three feet back from the table and on the floor, having tripped over a chair. Breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon, she looked up into Chloe’s wide eyes. “Oh my God, Beca are you okay?”

 

Beca stood up, eyeing her teacher warily. “Jesus, Beale, what the hell was that for?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Beca. I don’t know what came over me.” Chloe looked distressed. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Breathe, Beale.” Beca took a step forward towards the redhead, who instantly put a shaky hand up to stop her. She ignored the hand, and kept slowly inching forward until Chloe stood up and took a few steps away from her. Beca held her hands up and sat back down in her chair, eyes on her teacher. “Can we at least talk about what just happened?”

 

Chloe studied her for a moment. “Not here.”

 

Beca nodded. “Fine, there’s a Starbucks a couple miles down the road we can go to.”

 

Chloe shook her head. “Too public.”

 

“Jesus, Beale, is there anywhere that’s really private? You don’t want to talk at school, so do you have a better idea?” Beca asked irritably, as her teacher shook her head. “Fine, give me your phone number.”

 

“Why?” Chloe asked suspiciously.

 

Beca rolled her eyes. “Because I’m going to stalk you for the rest of the year. Why do you think, Beale?” She pulled her phone out of her backpack and stared at her teacher expectantly. Chloe gave her a hard stare before her eyes softened, telling Beca her cell number. Beca immediately called the number, and Hit Me With Your Best Shot started playing from the front of the room.

 

Beca slowly looked up from her screen to meet Chloe’s eyes, trying and failing to keep the smirk off her face. “Really, Beale?”

 

“This song is a classic!” Chloe defended as she retrieved her phone and added Beca into her contacts.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and turned away, her eye catching the time on the screen of her iPhone. “Shit!” she exclaimed loudly. “I gotta go. This isn’t over, Beale,” she said as she quickly threw her books into her backpack.

 

Chloe responded, “It’s already over, Beca. It won’t happen again.”

 

Beca gave her a long stare before heading for the door, not having time to argue the point. She was already late for dinner, and she didn’t want to give her dad any extra incentive to punish her. She gave Chloe one last look, her teacher focused on her cell phone and not paying her any attention. Already over, huh…They were just getting started, if Beca had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, thanks to my beta Ravenclawsome33! Shameless plug for her story The One and Only Regret, it's as awesome as she is. Thanks to everyone who has read/followed/commented! It's definitely motivation to keep chugging along :-).


	5. Chapter 5

Beca reached the bottom of the stairs, exited the stairwell, and headed for the front door. She was just about to hit the bar when a familiar voice called her name, causing her to pause and spin around. "Hi, Dr. Williams," she said, as the principal approached her. Beca had always gotten along with the man, finding him tough but fair. Right now though, he was the last person she wanted to speak to, as thoughts of Chloe's lips on hers ran through her mind. 

 

Michael Williams smiled as he reached the short brunette, politely opening the door for her asking, "Ms. Posen informed me you've managed to land yourself in detention the entire first week of school. What happened Beca?" 

 

Beca swallowed and quickly ducked through the door hiding her face, remembering the feel of Chloe's hips under her hands when he brought up detention. Shit. She needed to get to her car. Like yesterday. "Um, I had a disagreement with Ms. Posen in class yesterday. I apologized to her this morning." 

 

The principal nodded his approval. "Good. Try to stay out of detention so much this year. You'll find school is much better when you can actually leave at the end of the day," he said with a smile.

 

Beca nodded back and forced her lips into a small smile. "I'll try, Dr. Williams. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'm late for dinner," she said apologetically, quickening her pace towards her car.

 

Dr. Williams waved and responded, "Drive safely. Oh, and Beca?"

 

She froze, turning halfway back around to hear him call out, "Try harder!" She grinned and nodded again, hitting the button to unlock her car doors. Quickly climbing into the seat, she let out a deep breath and placed her hands on the steering wheel. As soon as the principal was out of sight, she pulled out her phone, scrolling down to her most recently placed call. A grin slowly stretched across her face, before finally becoming a full-on smile. 

 

"One fucking day!" she exclaimed gleefully, staring at the digits. It had only taken her two detentions to get the redhead's number. Stacie wasn't going to believe it. If she was honest, it happened even faster than she expected, figuring by the end of the week she would have conned it out of her teacher for one reason or another. After today's turn of events though, completing part two of the dare was the last thing on Beca's mind. The look in Chloe’s eyes as they sang the chorus, the feel of her body pressed against Beca’s was burned into her brain. Chloe Beale was the total package, and she didn’t want to settle for anything less.

 

To Beca, it was the perfect situation. She was leaving for LA at the end of the year, and while she wasn’t interested in a serious relationship, it didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun during her senior year. She also knew that while Chloe might have said it wouldn’t happen again, the blazing look in her eyes and the way she had moaned against Beca’s lips told another story entirely. Chloe Beale was attracted to her, and Beca was determined to wear her teacher down until she wasn’t wearing anything at all.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as an incoming call flashed on her phone, her eyes widening seeing it was from her dad. "Shit," she cursed aloud this time, realizing it was almost 6PM as she answered it. "Hey dad, I'm just leaving school now."

 

"Beca where are you? I thought detention ended at 5?" Her dad sounded irritated.

 

"Um, it does. I lost track of time doing my calculus homework, and then Dr. Williams started talking to me on the way out to my car. I'm leaving now, I swear." She realized she was rambling and quickly shut her mouth.

 

"Okay, hurry home. Sheila's here already."

 

Beca perked up at that statement. "I will dad. See you guys in a few." She hung up, started her car, and sped out of the parking lot. 

 

It didn't take her long to navigate the short distance to her house, parking beside Sheila's white, Mercedes convertible. Beca glanced admiringly at the car before grabbing her backpack and climbing out from behind the wheel. Pushing all thoughts of Chloe from her mind, she headed inside through the garage to find her parents in the kitchen. 

 

"Hey dad is the stepmonster back....Hi Sheila, sorry I didn't see you there," She said, smirking at the woman leaning against the counter.

 

Sheila didn't miss a beat, replying, "Oh, it's the delinquent. What does that Australian friend of yours call you? Shawshank? We'll try to visit when you end up there."

 

Beca grinned, walking over to her as she retorted, "I'd hardly put detention on the same level as prison. Now, living here with you..." she trailed off suggestively, catching her father roll his eyes at the two of them out of the corner of her eye.

 

"Is the best thing that ever happened to you?" Sheila finished her sentence. "I know, I tend to have that effect," she continued with a wink, stepping forward to hug her stepdaughter. "Can we go to dinner now that you've served your time?"

 

Beca laughed hugging Shelia back. "Yep, I've been set free for another evening. I can't wait to hear all about New York!" 

 

Sheila released her and looked over at Ben. "Let's go then. I'm starving after flying all day. Where are you taking your two ladies tonight Dr. Mitchell?" 

 

Beca turned to her father, mimicking Sheila's pose by putting her hands on her hips and staring at him expectantly. "Yeah dad, where are we going?" She knew there was only one acceptable answer, and waited patiently for her dad to voice it.

 

Ben looked at the two women replying, "I'm not sure when this happened," he said gesturing between the two of them. "But it's equally heartwarming and terrifying when you two put me on the spot like that. Mexican?" he questioned.

 

Beca and Sheila grinned, nodding excitedly. Ben walked over, slipping an arm around his wife and daughter, and the three of them headed for the door together.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe stepped inside her apartment, dropped her purse and keys on the table beside the door, and moved to place the bag of takeout Chinese food on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a fork and the container of chicken lo mein, crossing the short distance to collapse on her couch. 

 

Chloe finally let her mind drift back to detention as she dug into the container, still not quite believing she had lost control like that. She had never had inappropriate feelings toward a student before, let alone acted on them. Sure there had been some harmless looks or glances, she taught teenage boys after all, and even the occasional offhand comment. However, all that was before she heard Beca Mitchell sing. Chloe had been completely caught off guard by the surge of emotions that flooded through her at the sound of the brunette's voice. The clear alto sound struck something deep within her, igniting an attraction unlike any she had ever experienced. 

 

Beca's choice of song certainly hadn't helped the situation. Of all songs the brunette could have chosen to sing, she had to choose that one. Chloe hadn't been in a real relationship since college, instead focusing on her students and furthering her education. She didn't regret her choice at all, but it had led to more than a few nights alone in her room with that song blasting through her speakers on repeat. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, already feeling her body temperature start to rise. She really needed to get laid. 

 

Of course, that thought only brought her mind to the way Beca had kissed her. It had been soft but sure, and so fucking perfect. The connection between them was instant, and she felt that kiss all the way down to her toes. She had pulled away out of shock more than anything else, the only thing registering in her mind was how badly she wanted to do it again. And she had too, she had completely lost control and attacked the girl. Beca hadn't seemed to mind though, and Chloe remembered all too well how the brunette had taken complete control of the situation, causing her to fall apart under her touch. She should probably be embarrassed at how easily Beca had turned her on, fingertips gentle against her thighs and hips. 

 

"Get a grip, Beale!" she said aloud. Beca was one of her students. Reality started to set in as Chloe's mind started racing at the possible consequences of her actions. Barden was her dream, one she had been working towards for 6 years. She could have thrown all her hard work down the drain in one moment of stupidity. Chloe knew that she would have been fired on the spot had anyone caught them. The thought alone caused her appetite to vanish, and she set the container of food on the coffee table.

 

It was too much for her to deal with alone. Emotions getting the better of her, she pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend. After two rings, she heard a breathless voice answer.

 

Chloe relaxed instantly hearing Jessica's voice. "Hey Jess, it's me." 

 

"Hey Chlo! I thought you weren't going to call until this weekend. What's up?"

 

Chloe hesitated, unsure of where to start. She must have paused too long, because Jess spoke up again, "Are you okay? Hey, talk to me. What happened?"

 

Chloe swallowed hard and blurted out, "I kissed one of my students today!" She was met with silence on the other end of the phone. "I don't know what happened Jess. One minute I was helping her with her calculus homework and then she started singing Titanium and you know what that song does to me and I started singing with her and then she kissed me..." Jess's voice loud in her ear cut her off mid-ramble. 

 

"CHLOE! Geez girl, slow down for a second and let me catch up! Firstly, did you say she?" Jess asked curiously. 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes despite knowing her best friend couldn't see her. "That's seriously all you got out of that? That it was a girl?"

 

Jess laughed replying, "Well, I know you don't have a preference, but it's not like you've kissed a lot of girls before. She must be hot."

 

Chloe felt her face heat up as she pictured Beca. "She's....that's not the point Jess! She's one my students. One of my high school students," Chloe said, emphasizing the words 'high school.' "I could have gotten fired."

 

"You could have gotten arrested," Jess commented. "Do you know how old she is?"

 

Chloe's eyes widened at the question. Shit. She hadn't even thought about that. Beca was probably 18. She definitely carried herself with the confidence of someone older than a senior in high school. "No, but I'm sure she's 18 already."

 

Jess replied, "Well, it was just a kiss right? Where did this happen anyways?"

 

Chloe told her the whole story of how she met the brunette, including the two days of detention, leaving out a few details of just how heated the moment had gotten. 

 

Jess stayed silent until she finished, reading between her friend's words. "Chlo, you like her, a lot. Which means you need to stay away from her. Nothing else can happen between the two of you. The blame and responsibility will all fall on your shoulders. You need to protect yourself. The law isn't on your side here."

 

Chloe stayed silent. Jess was in her third year of law school, pursuing a career in Family Law. Even though it wasn’t exactly what she was studying, Chloe trusted Jess to give her accurate and honest advice, even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. "You're right. Nothing else will happen." She had a sinking feeling as she said the words, causing her to frown until Jess asked her another question. 

 

"So, she must have one hell of a voice then, huh?"

 

Chloe smiled remembering Beca's smooth tone. "You have no idea Jess." Her best friend burst out laughing on the other end of the phone, causing Chloe to blush and ask, "What's so funny?" She could picture the sly grin on Jess's face when she heard her next words. 

 

"Just the way you said that, Chlo. I was waiting for you to add, 'She's so dreamy," she replied, still giggling into the phone.

 

"Shut up," Chloe retorted, her face bright red. She had never been more thankful that she decided to call Jess and not video chat her. 

 

"I'm sorry Chlo, I couldn't resist," Jess apologized sincerely. "But seriously, stay away from her. It's not worth your career or your reputation. I love you too much to let you jeopardize everything you've worked for!"

 

Chloe smiled, knowing her Jess had her best interests at heart. "I know, and I hear you loud and clear. Enough about me, how is Ashley? How are you?!" Chloe felt a little guilty about monopolizing the conversation, changing the subject to ask about Jess's girlfriend of 6 years. She listened as her friend caught her up on the past month, happy things were going so well for her.  They hung up after an hour, with a promise to Skype sometime during the weekend.

 

Chloe tossed her phone onto the couch cushion beside her, determined to keep her relationship with Beca strictly professional. She had too much to lose, and she had worked too hard to get to this point in her life. At that moment, her phone beeped with a new text. Thinking it was Jess, she reached over and swiped it open without looking at the name. 

 

_Beca [9:46PM]: I can't stop thinking about you_

  
Fuck. It was like the entire night never happened, and she was transported back into that moment in detention with Beca. Desire raced through her body at six words from the brunette, the apartment suddenly feeling like a sauna. Chloe sighed and walked into her bedroom, stripping her clothes off. She plugged her phone into the charger, turned on the music, and slipped between the sheets. After retrieving the toy from the drawer in her nightstand, she laid back and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of Titanium bounce off the walls around her. Chloe felt her body respond, her moans growing louder as the song built, Beca’s face in her mind and name on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, thank you to my amazing beta, Ravenclawsome33! I shudder to think about the state of this story without her help. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have zero musical ability, so a few (all) of Beca's mixes/mashups/music can be found pretty easily on iTunes/YouTube. Here's a long chapter since this update is a bit late. Real life got in the way...what can you do ;-).
> 
> Music:
> 
> -Wake Me Up/Hey Brother – Anthem Lights
> 
> -Save the World/Don't You Worry Child – Pentatonix

* * *

 

Beca opened her locker, swapping her English notebook for the Physics one. She paused, stepping a little closer to the wall of lockers to check her phone. Still no response from Chloe. She smirked, more than willing to patiently play the game, knowing the prize would be worth it. Besides, Beca knew exactly where Chloe was going to be every day at 2:30 PM. She hardly had to stalk the redhead when she knew Chloe would be teaching her Biology every weekday afternoon.

 

Realizing the hallway was starting to empty, she quickly shoved her phone into her back pocket, closed her locker, and headed down the hall to class. She made it just in time, heading to her seat at the back of the room next to Stacie. “Where’s Frazier?” she whispered, looking around the room for their teacher.

 

Stacie shrugged replying, “No clue. Haven’t seen him all morning.”

 

After ten minutes, Beca rose out of her seat and headed for the door. “Fuck this. I’m out.”

 

She was only voicing what the rest of the room was thinking, as the entire class immediately followed her out of the door, cheering at the unexpected free period. Stacie quickly caught up to her asking, “Whatcha gonna do?”

 

Beca responded instantly, “I’m heading over to see Swanson. I haven’t been able to show him my new stuff since I’ve been stuck in detention. Want to join?”

 

Stacie shook her head. “Nope, not a chance. I’ll meet you in History.”

 

Beca nodded and set off for the Arts building. As she crossed the campus, she realized she hadn’t told Stacie about what happened yesterday in detention. Deciding she didn’t want to have that conversation at school anyways, she made a mental note to see if the girls could hang out this weekend. Beca entered the building, walking down the hallway to the choir room to find the lights off and the door locked. Frowning, she turned around to leave only to see Jesse walking toward her, his messenger bag lightly bumping into his hip with each step. 

 

"Hey, Beca! I was hoping you'd stop by with a new mix or two after school yesterday," he said as he reached her. Jesse unlocked the door and pushed it open, indicating she should walk through first.

 

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I have detention every day this week," Beca said apologetically. "Maybe you can convince Posen to let me off the hook?"

 

Jesse shook his head. "No way dude. Even I know better than to mess with Ms. Posen...most of the time anyways."

 

Beca chuckled as they entered the choir room. "You know she's crushing on you right?"

 

Jesse scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think so, Beca. We're just friends."

 

"Maybe. But she never came to a single choir concert until you got here. Just sayin'..." she trailed off suggestively, collapsing into one of the seats.

 

Jesse gave her a long look before shaking his head again and setting his bag down on the desk. Beca’s mouth fell open, and before she could stop herself she blurted out, “Oh my God dude, you like her! You like General Posen! How is that even possible?”

 

Jesse frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. “Ms. Posen, Beca. I was going to ask how you managed to get detention for a week, but maybe the better question is how you stay out of detention at all?”

 

Beca gave him a guilty smile and apologized. “Sorry Jesse, or should I start calling you Mr. Swanson now?” she finished with a small smirk.

 

Jesse rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, changing the subject. “Stupid question. Now, are you going to show me what you’ve been working on all summer? More importantly, are you going to let me use any of your new stuff for the fall concert?”

 

Beca grinned at him, knowing he was going to pester her about it until she agreed. Jesse had arrived at Barden two years ago and taken over the choir program. His approach was like a breath of fresh air, allowing the students to explore different aspects of the music, participate in song selections, and even come up with new arrangements. Beca had instantly bonded with him over her creative approach to mixing songs together. Jesse was one of her biggest supporters when it came to her music, especially during a time where she wasn’t receiving a lot of support at home. Her father, with Sheila’s encouragement, was slowly coming around to the idea of Beca moving to LA after graduation, but for a long time Jesse was the only person she could talk to about her dreams.

 

Not only had she received unconditional support from her teacher, but Jesse had insisted on using Beca’s mixes in the choir concerts. He had worn her down eventually, her only condition that the origin of the mixes remained unknown. While Beca was extremely proud of her music, it was also very personal to her, and she wasn’t quite ready to share that part of herself with her classmates. It was a side of her almost no one got to see, save for Jesse, her closest friends, and occasionally her dad and Sheila. On more than one occasion Jesse had reminded her that she was going to need to get over that quickly once she got to LA Beca had decided to simply cross that bridge when the time came. She knew he was right, but that moment had been years, and was now still, months away.

 

“I might let you use some of my new mixes this year, even though I’m not in choir anymore,” Beca replied, pulling her laptop out of her backpack.

 

Jesse frowned at that statement. “About that Beca, are you sure you don’t want to sing in the choir? It’s your last year and you’ve improved so much since I’ve known you.”

 

Beca glanced at him, feeling a little guilty. “Well honestly, Jesse, over the summer Sheila offered to set up a meeting for me with a friend of hers at a small record label. He said my mixes were great, if I just want to DJ forever. If I want to actually produce music, I’ve got to have something original to send to labels. So for most of the summer, I’ve been working on writing and producing my own songs, from scratch.”

 

Jesse studied her as he processed her words. “Wait a second. That’s what you meant the other day when you said you wanted to work on your music independently!? You’ve written some original songs? Can I hear them?” His voice grew more excited with each question, shifting forward onto the edge of his chair.

 

“Maybe. None of them are ready yet. I do have some mashups that might work for the choir though,” Beca replied, opening up some files on the screen. She clicked on one, and turned the volume up as it started to play.

 

Jesse smiled as he heard Beca’s smooth tone come through the speakers, recognizing the two songs instantly. “Wake Me Up and Hey Brother, huh,” he said, impressed. “This sounds amazing, Beca!”

 

Beca watched him intently, her face relaxing into a grin as he started singing along. No matter how many times she showed Jesse a new mix, she was always nervous to see whether he liked it or not. It usually didn't take long to find out, as Jesse wore his emotions plainly on his sleeve. It only took him seconds to start singing along to a song he liked, or tapping a foot at the very least. She paused the song and clicked on the second track.

 

Jesse listened attentively to Beca’s second mix, a mashup of Don’t You Worry Child and Save the World. He knew how important Beca’s music was to her, no reason more obvious than the fact she refused to let him tell the choir where the “awesome mashups” came from. As he listened to her voice coming through the speakers, he marveled in her talent at mixing two different songs perfectly together. She didn’t only mash the music together, but the lyrics as well, turning two songs into one cohesive musical masterpiece. About halfway through the track, Beca paused it and shut the lid of her laptop. “So do you think you can work with one of those?” she asked.

 

Jesse leaned his chair back on two legs and grinned at her. “I’ll use both if you’ll let me. Those tracks are fantastic, Beca. I’m really impressed.”

 

Beca smiled at him and leaned down to pull a small flash drive out of her backpack. “I copied them to this just in case,” she replied, tossing it to him. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she stood up. “Time for my next class.”

 

Jesse caught the flash drive, then frowned at her words. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now? Please, please tell me you aren’t skipping,” he said, praying he wasn’t harboring a fugitive.

 

Beca rolled her eyes at him before answering, “Relax dude, I’m not skipping. Mr. Frazier didn’t show up for Physics so we got a free period.”

 

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, well get to class then. You obviously don’t need any more detention.”

 

She smirked at him and retorted, “I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you with General Posen.” Laughing as his mouth dropped open, she fled the room before he could respond. Beca made a mental note to keep an eye on the two teachers. Knowing how terrible Jesse was at hiding his emotions, she figured only Posen would still be clueless about his obvious crush on her. As she entered the main building and realized that was her second mental note of the morning, she made a third one to remind herself that her memory sucks and she should write all this shit down.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the bell prompted Beca to snap her notebook shut and stand up from her chair along with her classmates, not bothering that her teacher was still attempting to yell the homework assignment over the loud rustling. She glanced at Stacie who seemed to be the only one still paying attention, and reached over to poke her shoulder. "Come on, class is over nerd," she said impatiently.

 

Stacie finished writing in her planner before looking up at her. "You know you'll be begging me to tell you the homework assignment later, right?"

 

Beca smirked back at her, replying, "And as usual, you'll give it up easy. Not unlike other areas of your life, right Stace?"

 

Stacie winked at her. "Only for you, Becs." 

 

Beca laughed as they left the classroom and headed for their lockers. She was one of the few people who knew just how smart Stacie was. It was a running joke between them about how many people were going to faint at graduation when they found out the tall brunette was valedictorian of their class. Beca teased her friend about being a nerd, but only because she knew how much effort Stacie actually put into her grades, and that in doing so, she was complimenting and admiring Stacie's hard work. She on the other hand, barely scraped by in her classes, doing just enough to keep a B average and her dad off her ass. 

 

Throwing her books in her locker, Beca headed over to where Stacie and CR were leaning against the wall talking to Benji. They fell into step with her as she approached, all four of them making their way to the cafeteria. 

 

Cynthia Rose spoke up as they reached the stairwell. "Anyone seen Amy?"

 

Benji replied, "Yeah, she was in choir today. Haven't seen her since. Speaking of choir, Beca you should definitely come back. It's not the same without you."

 

Stacie swung an arm over Beca's shoulders as the group stepped outside into the warm California sun. "Yeah I'm sure it's all doom and gloom without this bright ray of sunshine," she said sarcastically.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around Stacie's waist. "Ouch, dude. If I need better pickup lines, then you need better insults."

 

Stacie grinned, quickly wrapping both arms around her and lifting her off the ground. "Aw, she's an angry elf! Do you need a hug?" 

 

Beca's high-pitched squeal caused Benji and CR to burst out laughing. She managed to squirm out of Stacie's grasp and return both feet firmly to the ground. Stacie opened her mouth, but froze at Beca's finger pointing an inch from her nose. "Don't even think about it, Conrad," she warned.

 

Stacie went cross-eyed for a moment, before looking pleadingly at Benji. He grinned and finished the quote for her. "She must be a South Pole elf," he said, as the three of them lost it, doubling over with laughter.

 

Beca smacked the back of Benji's head, causing him to stumble forward before softly tumbling into the grass, his face bright red as he gasped for air. “I hate all of you,” she said, a smile cracking across her face as she watched Benji roll over onto his back.

 

“Oh yeah, real sinister there, Becs,” Stacie retorted. “You forget who you’re talking to. We all know what a softie you really are, underneath the eyeliner and all those plaid shirts.”

 

“Only for you, Conrad.” Beca threw Stacie’s earlier words back at her with a wink.

 

CR helped Benji back to his feet before commenting, “See, that’s why everyone thinks you guys are hooking up. Plus, you two are basically inseparable.”

 

“Hey, if it were up to me, I’d really give them something to talk about,” Stacie replied, letting her gaze roam over Beca’s body. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Beca from behind and rested her chin on the smaller girl’s shoulder.

 

Beca retorted, “You don’t need my help to give people something to talk about.” She leaned back into Stacie for a moment, before remembering the Elf quotes and elbowed her in the ribs. “That's how we do it at the South Pole,” she quipped, as Stacie let her go to rub a hand over her side.

 

Benji brushed the bits of grass off his clothes as he asked, "Anyone know what's for lunch?" 

 

They started moving again, crossing the walkway towards the cafeteria, which was located in its own building on campus. Beca never checked the weekly menu that was posted on all of the bulletin boards, so every day was a surprise.  Upon entering the building, they discovered that today was chicken sandwiches, steamed vegetables, French fries, and chocolate pudding for dessert.  She looked up after making her way through the line, finally spotting Amy at a table near the back of the room. It wasn't until Beca was within a few feet of the table that she realized Amy wasn't alone, but was chattering away with a girl she didn't recognize. 

 

Amy paused mid-sentence and looked up as Beca set her tray down on the table. "What up Shawshank?" she greeted, taking a large bite from her sandwich.

 

Beca smirked at her, before training her eyes on the girl, who shrunk back a little in her chair. "Who's this?" she asked bluntly as she sat down at the table. She glanced back at Amy, whose attention was now solely focused on her sandwich, and clearly had no intention of answering her. Beca looked back at the girl, studying her before directing the question at her. " Who are you?"

 

The girl swallowed nervously before stuttering out, "Uh...I'm Em...Emily. I'm a freshman. I met..."

 

Beca interrupted her, "A freshman?" She turned back to Amy and swatted the sandwich down onto her tray, earning her a special glare from the Australian. "Why the fuck is a freshman sitting with us?" Suddenly a hand smacked the back of her head, and she reached up to rub the spot as Stacie sat down next to her.

 

"Rude, Becs. Look at her, she's completely harmless," Stacie reasoned, giving the girl a quick once-over before popping a French fry into her mouth. CR and Benji arrived, filling up the rest of the table, both giving Emily a curious look before sitting down. "Actually, now she looks completely terrified," Stacie continued. "Did Fat Amy kidnap you or something?" 

 

Amy chose this moment to interject, "No, I rescued her. Like I did when I dove into a river to save a baby koala that was about to drown." She took another bite of her sandwich, holding it away from Beca, oblivious to the skeptical looks being thrown around the table. 

 

Beca rolled her eyes at Amy, as she seriously doubted her friend had ever stepped foot in water over 3-feet deep, before focusing on Emily. The look on the young girl's face screamed panic; like she desperately wished she was invisible, or maybe just anywhere other than at the table surrounded by seniors. "Oh come on, relax. We don't bite. What really happened?" she asked, knowing it would take the entire lunch period to get a straight answer out of Amy.

 

Stacie snorted at her words, whispering, "I know for a fact that you bite, Mitchell." Beca smacked her friend's arm, waiting expectantly for the freshman to speak.

 

Emily sat up a little, but kept her eyes glued to the table as she spoke softly. "I met Amy in choir class. Some people were giving me a hard time and she stuck up for me. After that, they left me alone."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows and exchanged glances with Stacie, as Benji spoke up nervously from beside Emily. “That’s terrible. I can’t…why were they…when you seem so…nice,” he finished shyly, his eyes shifting between Emily and the plate of food in front of him.

 

Amy finished off her sandwich and answered for the freshman, “Swanson asked her to sing a song she wrote for the…”

 

Beca interrupted her immediately, her palm right in Amy’s face. “Hold up,” she said, eyes locked on Emily. “You write songs?” Amy knocked her hand away as Emily hesitated, before nodding slowly. “And you can sing?” Beca asked.

 

Emily kept nodding, feeling a little more confident as she answered, “Yeah, I get it from my parents, who are both obsessed with music. They went here, and were high school sweethearts.”

 

“And people were making fun of your voice? Or were they making fun of the song? Or both?” Beca continued grilling the freshman, her tone becoming angry.

 

Stacie looked between the two, and dropped her hand onto Beca’s thigh. “Becs, take it down a notch. You’re freaking her out.”

 

Emily hesitated again before answering, “Yeah. Well…um…both.”

 

Beca huffed in disgust, turning to Stacie. “You see, this is why I don’t tell anyone about my music,” she said angrily. “High school is fucking hard enough without having to deal with jealous assholes.” She turned back to Emily. “Dude, you should come over to my house sometime. I write and produce my own songs too. I’d love to hear some of your stuff.”

 

The table fell completely silent, as this was news to everyone but Stacie. Beca’s eyes widened as she processed what just came out of her mouth. Fuck. So much for keeping her songwriting a secret until after graduation. Still, she refused to backpedal now, and gave Emily a confident smile.

 

“Wait wait wait,” said CR, pointing her finger at Beca. “You drop a bomb like that and then invite some rando freshman be the first person to hear your songs?”

 

Beca realized her predicament. There was no way she could show her songs to Emily, and not her closest friends. Especially when she had stupidly blurted out her secret to the entire table. Fuck! She hadn’t wanted to tell anyone, and one awkward freshman had caused her to lose her mind for two minutes, bringing that plan to a crashing halt. She sighed and asked, “Okay, who wants to come over this weekend and listen to Emily and I sing our original songs?”

 

Fat Amy fist pumped, exclaiming loudly, “YES! I haven’t been to Casa Mitchell in forever!”

 

Stacie, Benji, and CR all nodded in agreement, but Emily looked like she was going to flee any second. Her face turned bright red as she mumbled, “I…uh…I’ll have to ask my mom.”

 

Stacie took pity on the younger girl. “I can give you a ride if you need one. And don’t worry, I’m sure your songs are great.”

 

“You guys should have heard the song she sang in choir today. It was pretty awesome,” Fat Amy said, looking at Benji for confirmation.

 

He nodded, blushing as he replied, “Yeah! It was…um…your song was incredible.”

 

Beca waited until Emily finally agreed. “Okay, it’s settled then. My place on Saturday.” She sat back in her chair, suddenly feeling nervous about sharing her songs for the first time. Sure, others had heard her mixes, but no one has heard any of her original work. ‘Suck it up, Mitchell’, she thought. If she really wanted to be a music producer, she had to be confident in letting the world hear her songs. Who better to start with than her best friends?

 

* * *

 

Beca strolled into detention, stopping short in the doorway when she saw Chloe sitting at behind the teacher's desk. "On time today, Beale," she said with a smirk. "I should take a picture or no one will believe it."

 

Chloe looked up at her from the book she was reading. "That's Ms. Beale," she corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you're late today. Take a seat."

 

Beca studied her teacher for a moment, before replying, "Sure thing, _Miss Beale_." She set her backpack on the ground and dropped into a chair, looking back towards the front of the room. "Is that how this is gonna be then?  We're not even gonna talk about it?" she asked.

 

"There's nothing to discuss, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe responded, a little colder than she intended.

 

Beca nodded, rolling her eyes. "Oh sure. Okay, just sit up there and pretend like you didn't shove your tongue in my mouth yesterday," she said casually, leaning her chair back on two legs.

 

Chloe snapped her book shut and stood up, her mouth forming a tight line as her eyes flashed dangerously. "We are not having this discussion here. Period," she said firmly. "In fact, I don't think you need to speak at all, considering you're here because you couldn't control your tongue."

 

Beca's eyes widened at her words, not quite believing they had just come out of her teacher's mouth. The smirk slowly curled across her face as the realization dawned on Chloe. "I have excellent control over my tongue, _Miss Beale_. Something I believe I displayed yesterday, and would be more than happy to demonstrate again." She dropped her gaze lower, raising it back up to spot the flush rising up Chloe's cheeks before her teacher could spin around and hide it. 

 

Beca waited until Chloe was safely sitting behind her desk before speaking again. "This whole hot and cold act is giving me whiplash. You can't fake what happened between us yesterday. I know you felt it." Her eyes drilled holes into the top of Chloe's head, until her teacher looked up to meet her gaze.  

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe responded evenly. "And even if I did, I wouldn't discuss it with you now."

 

Beca scoffed, "Don't play dumb, Beale..."

 

"Ms. Beale," Chloe corrected automatically, returning her attention to the book in front of her.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Beca swore, her frustration getting the better of her.  "You said we can't talk about it here. Well let's talk about it, not here." 

 

Chloe ignored her, keeping her eyes down as she responded, "No more talking, Beca. Do some homework or something. This conversation is over."

 

"Seriously?" Beca stared at her, dumbfounded. 

 

After ten minutes or so of silence, she sighed, pulled The Odyssey out of her backpack, and tried to read the assigned chapters. It didn't take long for her to give up, unable to help herself from glancing up at Chloe every so often. She had no idea why the redhead had pulled such a sharp 180 from yesterday, but it was infuriating. She took out her phone and sent Stacie a quick text.

 

_Beca [4:06PM]: Dinner tonight? Need to talk_

 

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and stared at the page of her book, not processing a single word. Tapping her fingers on the table, she chanced another look up at Chloe, this time catching the clear blue eyes trained on her. Beca smirked as the redhead quickly looked down at her book, and she couldn't get over how middle-school the whole situation seemed. As the thought flashed through her mind, she was unable to contain the grin that spread across her face. 

 

Deciding she wasn't getting any reading done today, she stared up at Chloe and wondered how long it would take for the redhead to look her way again. It took less than a minute, before Chloe's eyes met hers, and for a long few seconds, neither looked away. Beca immediately felt the twisting in her stomach; that pull that only seemed to happen when she was looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe's denial echoed in her mind, wondering if it was possible that a connection this strong could be one-sided. She seriously doubted it, her mind drifting back to the way Chloe had moaned and pulled her hips closer. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she waited for Chloe to look back at her book before checking the message from Stacie.

 

_Stacie [4:11PM]: Sure. Call me after you escape prison_

 

_Beca [4:11PM]: Will do_

 

She pocketed her phone and yawned. Deciding she had served enough time today, Beca shoved the book into her bag and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She pulled one strap of her backpack over her shoulder, and headed for the door, stopping only when Chloe said her name.

 

"Beca? Where are you going? Detention's not over."

 

She turned back to her teacher, eyes narrowed and frown in place. "Oh, now you want to talk? Fine, I'll stay if you talk to me about what happened yesterday," she said, laying down the ultimatum.

 

"This isn't a negotiation. You have 45 more minutes of detention," Chloe's expression was calm and her tone was firm.

 

"Or what, Beale?" she scowled. Beca had had enough of Chloe's mixed signals, and desperately wanted to be anywhere but in the same room as the redhead. "Sorry if I don't want to stay here while you go all ice queen on me," Beca continued, her tone dripping with sarcasm. The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them, her only option to stare defiantly at Chloe and wait for the response. 

 

She wasn't prepared for the hurt look that flashed through Chloe's eyes. As soon as it was there, it was gone, only steel remaining in the clear blue gaze that was currently fixed intently on her. 

 

"Sit down, or I'll give you another week of detention," Chloe threatened, though her tone wavered, and Beca could tell her heart wasn't in it. 

 

Beca twisted her lips into a smirk that didn’t quite reach her eyes. "Go ahead Beale, give me another week.” She took the last few steps to the door, pausing to turn back and meet Chloe’s stare. “I dare you.”

 

* * *

 

Beca stormed across the parking lot to her car, throwing her stuff into the back seat and slamming the door. She slid into the driver’s seat and shut the door, slamming her hands down on the wheel with a low growl. “Fuck.” That was not how she had pictured her next conversation with Chloe going. Perhaps naively, she was hoping they could pick back up where they had left off yesterday. Instead, she had almost gotten frostbite from Chloe’s mood swing. Beca had to admit that the icy tint to the redhead’s tone and stare was incredibly hot, not to mention the jolt of lust that hit her when Chloe demanded she call her Ms. Beale.

 

Beca shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled her phone out of her pocket, calling Stacie. Her best friend answered on the first ring.

 

“Hey Becs, you’re out early,” Stacie commented.

 

“Yeah, I kinda just walked out of detention. Can you meet me at our pizza place in ten?” Beca asked. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Stacie noted the seriousness in Beca’s voice. “Yeah, of course. Are you okay?” she asked, her voice laced with concern.

  
“I’m fine, just confused and frustrated and pissed off,” Beca replied, starting her car. “I’ll see you soon,” she said, hanging up and accelerating out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An even bigger than usual thank you to my beta, who continues to put up with my shenanigans :-). Life is about to get busy, so hopefully you'll bear with me through the craziness and keep readin' and reviewin'!


	7. Chapter 7

_"I dare you."_

 

Beca's words kept repeating over and over in her mind. Chloe had been staring at the empty doorway for fifteen minutes, despite knowing the brunette was long gone. Beca had called her bluff, and there was no way she was going to assign the girl another week of detention, even if she wouldn't be the one to monitor it. 

 

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, finally looking away from the door. She had tried her best to keep everything completely professional with Beca, and felt she had done a pretty good job aside from a few lingering looks. What Chloe wasn't prepared for was the almost overpowering urge to chase after her and apologize for shutting her out, or how awful she felt now that the brunette was gone. 

 

It frustrated her to no end that Beca was right. Beca might have kissed her first, but Chloe didn't exactly put a stop to it. No, instead she had given in to the attraction and completely lost control. Worst of all, she really didn't regret it. She definitely regretted risking her job, possibly regretted losing control of her emotions, but kissing Beca had put all past experiences to shame. The girl was impossibly skilled, her tongue, hands, and hips all moving in a synchronized rhythm without a hint of hesitation. She left zero doubt in Chloe's mind she'd done it before. 

 

After she finally recovered the presence of mind to push Beca away, Chloe took the mixed signals to a new level and gave the girl her phone number. She shook her head, mumbling, "What the hell were you thinking, Chlo?" She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted more. She wanted more anything with Beca. The brunette was just…hot. There was no other word for it. Chloe had never been so attracted to someone so quickly, and it was only magnified when she heard Beca sing. On top of that, the girl was smart; probably smarter than a lot of people gave her credit for due to her 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. To Chloe, there was nothing more attractive than confidence, and the brunette radiated it, from the bar pierced through her cartilage to her trademark smirk that made Chloe want to pin her against the wall and reduce her to a begging, quivering mess. 

 

Her head told her she was playing a dangerous game, but her intense attraction for Beca was clouding her better judgment. She knew she needed to get her feelings for Beca under control, but the brunette certainly wasn't making it easy for her; the smoldering stares and sharp retorts packed full of innuendos sent Chloe's mind into overdrive. Instead of squashing the sexual tension between them, Chloe had only allowed Beca to heighten it. She couldn't help but remember just how much control the brunette had over her tongue, and imagine how Beca would choose to further demonstrate that fact. 

 

Chloe shook her head to clear her thoughts, standing up from the chair and gathering her things. She left the building, reinforcing the thought that anything that happened between her and Beca would only end badly for her. She just needed to get through these last two days of detention, and then avoid the brunette. Barden wasn't a large school by any means, but Chloe was certain that after another week or two she would develop a rhythm during the day that didn't involve being alone with Beca Mitchell.

 

* * *

 

Beca pulled open the door to Pastarelli's Pizza and spotted Stacie sitting in their favorite booth. She immediately felt her body relax a little, an easy smile falling across her lips as she sat down across from her best friend. "Thanks dude, I needed this," she said, pushing the menu aside. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and shot off a quick text to her dad, letting him know that she was eating with Stacie and would be home later.

 

A waitress came over with water for both of them, and asked if they wanted the usual. Both girls nodded, grinning at each other. They came here all the time, and always ordered an extra large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, bacon, green peppers, and onions. 

 

"Anytime, Becs. Now tell me what's going on," Stacie replied, her grin fading into a worried expression.

 

Beca hesitated, but once she started speaking, the words tumbled out of her mouth easier than she had expected. "So you know how you and Amy dared me to get Ms. Beale's number and get her to go on a date with me?" At Stacie's nod, she continued, "Well, yesterday in detention, I kissed her. And then she kissed me. And then we kinda started making out on the table."

 

Stacie's jaw dropped as she tried to process her friend's words. "Seriously?"

 

Beca nodded, "Seriously."

 

Stacie stayed silent for a moment before asking, "How was it?" 

 

Beca smirked at her, replying, "Dude, Stace, have you seen her? It was fucking hot!" Thoughts of Chloe's lips and tongue moving against her own filled her mind.

 

Stacie snapped her fingers in front of Beca's face, bringing her out of her daydream. "Stop fantasizing, Mitchell. Tell me everything."

 

Rolling her eyes, Beca responded, "I don't kiss and tell details, Conrad. Anyways, she eventually shoved me away, and I was late for dinner with dad and Shelia so I left. But not before I got her number!" she finished triumphantly. "Told you that would be easy."

 

"You actually got her number? How do you know she didn't give you a fake one?" Stacie couldn't believe Beca had actually gotten Ms. Beale's number. 

 

Beca snorted, "Because I called it and her phone started ringing. Did you know her ringtone is Hit Me With Your Best Shot?"

 

Stacie couldn't stop the grin that covered her face. "That's awesome. And props, Becs, you've got more game than I thought."

 

"Maybe not," Beca scowled. "When I showed up for detention today, she had done a complete 180 and was frozen solid. Barely said two words to me and called me Ms. Mitchell, which has never happened before. There was some serious chemistry between us, but she denied it."

 

"What do you mean? Define ‘serious chemistry’." Stacie didn't look convinced, and Beca ended up telling her all about what happened in detention. When she finished, Stacie was studying her across the table with a thoughtful expression. 

 

"Whatcha thinking, Stace?" Beca asked. 

 

Stacie opened her mouth to speak, but paused when the waitress returned to set the steaming pizza between them on the table. They confirmed that they were all set, and each took a slice. After a few minutes of silent chewing, Stacie spoke up. "What do you want to do, Becs?"

 

Beca looked at her blankly. "You mean besides finishing this pizza?" she asked, taking another bite.

 

"Do you like her? Do you want to kiss her again? Maybe somewhere other than her mouth?" Stacie questioned, emphasizing the last one with a smirk of her own.

 

"Oh, well, I don't know. I mean she's obviously sexy as hell," Beca mused, thinking about Chloe again. "I'm not really interested in a relationship or anything, not when I'm moving to LA at the end of the year."

 

Stacie pressed on, "Who said anything about a relationship? What you told me sounds like straight up lust, dude. Besides, when was the last time you got some?" Beca pursed her lips as she thought about it, apparently taking too long as Stacie interrupted, "Okay, way too long if you have to think that hard. Jesus, Becs, if you say Carrie I'm going to slap you. That was like 6 months ago!"

 

Beca shrugged, replying, "I told you, I spent the summer working on my music. I didn't get out much."

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, "And I'll bet your music reflects all that pent up frustration. Come on Becs, would you do her?"

 

She didn't hesitate, "Fuck yes! Again, have you seen her?" 

 

Stacie grinned. "Okay, then let's figure out how to get you laid, Mitchell." Beca looked at her friend warily. "Aw come on, don't you trust me?"

 

Beca let out a short laugh. "Nope, I don't trust you at all."

 

"Liar. This is my area of expertise. Start taking notes," Stacie bragged, knowing Beca wouldn't argue with her. 

 

Beca sighed, resigned to the fact that there was no way Stacie would drop this now. "Okay Stace, what do you have in mind?"

  
Stacie sat back, studying her friend for a minute or two before commenting, "Popping open another button or two on that shirt is a good place to start."

 

* * *

 

Beca arrived home to find her father sitting at the table reading and Sheila standing near a pot on the stove. She grinned and dropped into a chair at the kitchen table.

 

“So the warden let you leave early for good behavior?” her dad asked, looking up from his book.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, replying, “Yep. I was a perfect angel.”

 

Sheila didn’t bother to turn around from the stove as she said, “Not possible.”

 

“What’s not possible is for you to cook something edible,” Beca retorted. “Dad, I thought we agreed she had to be supervised in the kitchen at all times?”

 

“Excuse me, young lady,” Sheila snapped playfully. “I am a grown ass woman, and if I want to cook myself dinner, I will.”

 

Ben mumbled, “And by cook dinner, she means stir a pot of canned chicken noodle soup.”

 

Beca cracked up laughing as Sheila spun around to glare at her husband. “Watch it,  Benjamin, or I’ll decide to cook dinner for real this weekend,” she threatened, her glare turning into a smirk at the terror on Ben and Beca’s faces. “It’s been a while since I’ve made lasagna…” she trailed off, spinning back around to stir her soup.

 

Ben and Beca exchanged horrified looks across the table. Sheila had attempted lasagna one time. Beca had reasoned that it was hard to screw up their simple recipe; she herself had successfully made the dish when she was 13. They weren’t sure where she had veered off track, but the finished product had been hard and lumpy, with enough salt to bring tears to Beca’s eyes with each bite.

 

Ben reacted first. “Oh honey, you can’t cook dinner this weekend because…um because…” Beca’s eyes widened as her dad stumbled over his words, clearly failing miserably at making something up on the spot. He recovered just as she was about to rescue him. “Because I have a surprise for you! We’re going away for the weekend! Just the two of us, because I missed you so much while you were in New York.”

 

Sheila began pouring the soup into a bowl, asking over her shoulder, “Where are we going?”

 

Ben shot Beca a panicked look, causing her to mouth ‘San Francisco?’ at him with a questioning look.

 

“San Francisco!” Ben responded enthusiastically, winking at his daughter. “We haven’t been in forever, and I thought we could go back to that amazing seafood place we found.”

 

Beca raised her eyebrows at her dad, a grin spreading across her face. She quickly looked down at her phone to hide her expression, as Sheila joined them at the table with her bowl of soup.

 

“That sounds lovely,” she said, blowing at the steam rising from the bowl. “You don’t want to make it a family trip?” she asked.

 

Beca quickly interjected, “Oh, I already made plans this weekend with some friends. I’ll be fine here.”

 

Sheila studied the brunette carefully, her eyes narrowing. “If you throw a party and trash this house, your punishment will make a week of detention will seem like a relaxing spa visit. Got it?”

 

Beca saluted her and responded, “Yes ma’am! Don’t worry, I was just going to have a few friends over to help me with some of my songs.”

 

She rose from the table, grabbed her backpack, and headed upstairs to her bedroom. A pile of homework was staring her in the face, but her mind had made its way back to Chloe. Beca grabbed her notebook full of song lyrics and began writing her thoughts down on paper. After about thirty minutes, she tossed the notebook onto her desk beside her mixing equipment. Homework forgotten, she grabbed her guitar, running her hands familiarly over the instrument, and began to play around with different melodies. Time slipped away as she strummed softly, her fingers nimble over the strings, completely losing herself in her music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I struggled with this chapter. It's mostly setting up the next string of events, so my apologies that's it's a bit short. I have a general idea of where this story is going, but am always open to suggestions of scenes/interactions you'd like to read about. Review or PM me if you've got one. Thanks for Readin' and Reviewin'!
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta Ravenclawsome33! Calling all Titanic fans out there, whether you're out and proud (AS YOU SHOULD BE!) or still pretending you don't love it, check out her new Bechloe Titanic AU "When The Ship Docks, I'm Getting Off With You"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music in this story. I also do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of it's characters.

Music:

            -Fix You – Coldplay

 

* * *

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 

Beca rolled over, shut off her alarm, and promptly fell right back asleep. Friday was basically Saturday, right? Wrong. "Are you up, Becs?" her father asked from right outside her door. When she didn't respond, he started knocking, the sound getting increasingly louder. "BECA!" he shouted. "Answer the door or I'll get Sheila!" he threatened. 

 

Beca shot straight up in bed, her eyes popping open at the mention of her stepmother. "I'm awake!" she shouted to the ceiling, still mostly disoriented from sleep. She yawned and rolled out of bed, picturing her father's smirk as she heard him walk off down the hall. While her dad stuck mostly to banging on her door and yelling at her, Sheila took a more hands-on approach to waking Beca from the dead. Her weapons ranged from a Super Soaker filled with ice water, to a bullhorn that Beca to this day cannot find to avenge the temporary hearing loss.  

 

She stumbled around her room getting dressed, absentmindedly humming the new song she was working on as her thoughts turned to Chloe. The redhead had barely spoken to her for two days now, and it bothered Beca more than she was willing to admit. She refused to believe that Chloe hadn't felt the chemistry between them, and knew for a fact that the attraction was mutual. She occasionally caught her teacher's eyes on her, always averting the gaze instead of meeting Beca's stare. She had sent Chloe a couple more texts trying to convince her to talk about their kiss, but all of them had gone unanswered. Beca was getting frustrated, but not discouraged. If anything, she was even more determined to get some answers. She also found out that all the pent up emotion and frustration lead to incredible progress in her music. She had put the finishing touches on some of her songs, and was incredibly happy, if not a bit surprised, at how well they turned out. 

 

Beca joined her dad and Sheila for breakfast, looking up as Sheila greeted her. 

 

"Morning, kid. I see you didn't want me to wake you up today." 

 

Beca shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "No thanks, I'll pass on the Super Soaker treatment," she replied.

 

Sheila laughed. "Aww it's Friday, I wouldn't have soaked you." Beca raised an eyebrow until her stepmom continued, "I would have clocked you." 

 

Beca's eyes went wide as she recalled the morning Sheila had secured an old-fashioned alarm clock, the kind with two bells and a miniature hammer, to her ceiling and set it off. She had heard ringing in her ears for hours, earning herself back-to-back detentions in her first two classes for not paying attention. "How do you come up with this stuff?" she asked, spreading jam on a piece of toast.

 

"Can't give away my secrets," Sheila responded, sipping her coffee. "You're already devious enough. Don't need to give you any extra encouragement. Also, the alarm clock was your father's idea," she finished with a sly grin at Ben, who choked on his bite of toast and started coughing.

 

Beca's jaw dropped as she spun to glare at her father. "And here I thought you were innocent in all this!" she accused, as he breathed heavily and shot his own glare across the table at Sheila. "What kind of parents are you two anyways, coming up with ways to torture your poor, innocent child," Beca continued, rising from the table, grabbing her backpack and car keys. 

 

This time it was Sheila who snorted into her coffee cup, unable to contain her laughter at Beca's words. Ben mumbled something that sounded a lot like "snitches get stitches" as she headed for the door. Her father's voice stopped her before she could leave.

 

"Don't forget Becs, we're leaving for San Francisco in a few hours. Use the credit card,  and call if anything happens," Ben reminded her.

 

She nodded and replied, "Got it. Have fun!" as she turned and left for school.

 

* * *

 

Beca breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang for lunch. She gathered up her books before following Stacie to join the line of students streaming out into the hallway. After stopping by her locker, she made her way over to where Stacie was chatting with Fat Amy and Benji. Cynthia Rose joined them, and the group started chatting excitedly about the weekend, especially hearing some of Beca's original songs. As they stepped out of the stairwell, Beca turned towards the Arts building instead of following the path to the cafeteria. 

 

Stacie called out to her, "Where are you going, Becs?"

 

Beca turned around, slowly walking backwards as she replied, "I'm not really hungry. I'll meet up with you after lunch at your locker." She watched Stacie shrug before turning around and walking to the building, humming softly to herself. Ducking inside, she made her way to the choir room, and the guitar that Jesse kept stashed under his desk. She had discovered it during one of their impromptu singing sessions, and convinced him to let her sneak in during lunch sometimes to work on her mashups. 

 

Beca settled into a chair, fondly strumming the guitar as she let her mind wander. Chloe had really thrown her for a loop, and she wasn't used to the feelings overload generated by the redhead. To her surprise, she began strumming the opening chords for one of the first songs she had written; one of the only songs that generated a similar magnitude of emotion. Early on in the summer, and lacking for inspiration, she turned to the one subject that meant more to her than anything else; her mom, and as the song unfolded, more specifically, her relationship with her dad after her mom passed away. She loved Sheila as much as you could possibly love a replacement parent, and she was grateful her dad had found someone who made him so happy, but Beca was certain there would always be a lingering pain from losing her mother. She remembered watching the cancer take over, her mother fighting for months before succumbing to the constant pain and fatigue. Beca automatically began to sing the first verse softly, having played the song many times over the summer.

 

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

 

A tear slipped down her cheek as she recalled writing the lyrics, the feelings becoming overpowering at the memories of her father, completely broken during the time following the funeral. Beca had tried for months to get Ben out of his depression, hoping for just a glimpse of the happy, smiling man he had always been. She closed her eyes and continued singing, although her voice wavered a bit.

 

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

 

She kept her eyes closed but didn't hesitate before beginning the second verse, her voice becoming stronger.

 

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

 

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

 

 

"Beca?" 

 

A voice jarred her out of the moment, almost causing her to drop the guitar as she looked around at the sound of her name. Beca grabbed the guitar firmly before her eyes widened, taking in the sight of Chloe's face only a few feet away from her. She wiped her cheek, standing up and asking gruffly, "What are you doing here, Beale?"

 

Chloe ignored her question, and took a step forward before responding with one of her own. "Are you okay?"

 

Beca stared back, her face expressionless. "You're not supposed to answer a question with a question. What do you want?" she asked pointedly, gently setting the guitar back in its case and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Again her teacher ignored her, taking another step forward and asking a different question, her voice punctuated with genuine curiosity. "I've never heard that song before. Did you write that?"

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe, shaking her head. "Yes, but you don't get to know that part of me," she said, the hurt coming through her voice in volumes. "You kissed me, then froze me out and ignored me. You don't get to just..."

 

Whatever she was going to say was lost as Chloe closed the distance between them, her hands gripping Beca’s face as she crashed their lips together. It was just as intense as their first kiss, and she immediately grabbed Chloe’s hips, holding on for dear life. Beca felt the redhead’s tongue swipe against her lower lip, causing her to moan and pull her hips closer, sliding a leg in between Chloe’s until there was no space between them. Chloe whimpered, pressing herself against Beca’s thigh and grinding down as their tongues dueled.

 

Beca’s skin was too hot, heat radiating all over her body. Kissing Chloe was addicting, and the way the redhead’s tongue was curling around her own was making her knees weak. Desire rushed through her at the thought of that tongue dipping and curling between her thighs. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Chloe’s jeans, leaning back to sit down in the chair, pulling the redhead with her. Beca kept tugging at her hips until Chloe straddled her, settling down onto her lap and reconnecting their lips.

 

She wasn’t sure what prompted Chloe to kiss her, but Beca wasn’t about to start asking questions now. The feel of Chloe’s hips gently rocking against her was driving her crazy, and Beca let her hands roam over the redhead’s thighs, eventually sliding them into the back pockets of Chloe’s jeans. She pulled back, trailing her lips over Chloe’s jaw, skimming her tongue against the edge of her ear, drawing out another moan. Beca felt another jolt of arousal at the soft moans and cries as she worked her way down Chloe’s neck. Scraping her teeth at the pulse point caused Chloe to gasp, and pull the brunette’s chin up for another kiss.

 

Just as Beca slid her hands underneath Chloe’s shirt, the bell rang, signaling five minutes before lunch ended. Chloe quickly leaned back, sliding out of her lap to take a few steps backwards, the panic flooding her face as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Before Beca could say a word, she spun on her heel and fled the room, leaving the brunette alone to ponder what the hell just happened.

 

Beca stared dumbly at the door for a moment, before returning the guitar to its proper place and shutting the door to the choir room behind her as she headed back to the main building to meet Stacie for class.

 

* * *

 

Beca opened her locker to switch out her books for Biology and brought a hand up to cover her mouth, unable to stop the yawn from escaping her lips. She was completely drained, both physically and mentally, after the long first week back at school. On top of that, the hot and cold thing between her and Chloe had lead to sleepless nights at her mixing board, or testing out new melodies on her guitar. 

 

Stacie popped up beside her and asked, "Did you get in some good music time during lunch? You looked a little off last class."

 

Beca frowned and looked at her friend, not knowing how to describe what happened between her and Chloe.

 

Stacie continued, "Does that frown have anything to do with a certain teacher following you into the building?"

 

Beca's eyes widened at Stacie's words. "She followed me? You mean she was there the whole time?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair and tugged gently at the ends.

 

Stacie nodded and replied, "Yeah. So what the hell happened?"

 

"Great question, dude. When I figure it out I'll let you know," Beca answered, closing her locker and waiting for a couple people to walk past them before continuing. "She kissed me again," Beca whispered, so softly that she wasn’t sure Stacie could hear the words. Her friend’s jaw dropped immediately, proving otherwise. 

 

They started walking down the hall to class, Stacie clearly thinking very carefully about her next words. "It was all her this time?" she asked, being purposefully vague.

 

Beca nodded, replying, "I didn't do anything. Actually, I was pretty upset before it happened."

 

Stacie hummed thoughtfully, but decided not to say anything more as they were approaching the door. Beca walked through first, keeping her eyes on Benji sitting at their usual table. She gave him a small smile as she sat down in her seat, still avoiding looking at the front of the room. 

 

Benji smiled back at her and asked, "Hey Beca, are you okay? I know it's a new year and all, but you haven't skipped lunch in a while."

 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just felt like playing some music," she answered as Stacie joined them, quickly ripping a page out of her notebook and scribbling on it, sliding it over to Beca.

 

After reading the note, Beca looked up at Stacie and frowned. She crumpled the paper into a ball and stuffed it into her pocket, stating cryptically, "Saved by the bell." Benji shot her a confused look, but Beca waved it off and finally looked towards the teacher's desk. Chloe's eyes were on her, her face blank as she looked away and began speaking to the class. 

 

Beca returned her gaze to the textbook in front of her, refusing to look up for the rest of the period. She was still extremely confused about what happened at lunch, and was determined to convince Chloe to talk about it after school in detention. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice when the bell rang, and her classmates began packing up to leave the room. 

 

Stacie shook her shoulder gently. "If I didn't know you so well, I would think you were actually trying to learn something," she teased. "But we both know who the nerd is in this relationship, and it's not you."

 

Beca smiled up at her friend and stood up, closing her books. "Not gonna argue with you there, Conrad," she replied. "But we both know I'm not in this relationship for your brains," she added, emphasizing her words with a slow stare down Stacie's body. 

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, sighing, "Always such a tease, Mitchell. One day you might actually want to follow through." She turned and began walking towards the door.

 

Beca smirked, walking behind her and quipped, "I'll follow you through the door so I can keep staring at your ass. How's that?"

 

"Better than your last attempt to pick me up," Stacie called over her shoulder as she exited the classroom, throwing her middle finger back at Beca for good measure.

 

Beca chuckled as she walked out into the hallway to her locker, and grabbed what she needed for the weekend. She ambled over to Stacie's locker, where Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose had joined her already. "I've got my last detention today. Group text later about tomorrow?" she asked, checking the time on her phone. The other girls agreed and wished her luck.

 

"Anyone want to bet on how long it takes Shawshank to end up back in detention next week?" Amy called out, her eyes challenging CR. 

 

Stacie grinned and replied, "I'll put a quarter on two days."

 

Beca's jaw dropped in mock offense. "Hey! Two days, Stace?" 

 

"She's right," CR cut in. "It'll be Monday. She's been in prison so long, she can't function in normal society."

 

Beca couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, as all four girls began laughing. "Glad you guys have so much faith in me," Beca said, still laughing. She stopped abruptly, as she caught sight of Aubrey moving towards them. "Shit, General Posen's on the move. See you later," she said quickly. 

 

Before she could leave, Stacie grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "She was checking you out all class long. You should try calling her out on it and see what she has to say for herself."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows at her friend, nodding and turning to leave for detention before Aubrey could yell at her. 

 

Chloe was already there when she arrived. Beca dropped into the closest chair, her smile slowly fading at the look on her teacher's face. She wasn't sure why Chloe looked so upset, or why the look was directed at her. If anyone had a reason to be upset, Beca reasoned it was her. She had gone to the choir room for some privacy, to be alone with her music. She hadn't asked Chloe to stalk her, invade her space and listen to her personal song. She wasn't even sure she ever wanted anyone to hear it, though that was irrelevant at this point. Finally, she decided to break the silence.

 

"Why are you looking at me like I kicked your puppy?" Beca asked, crossing her arms. 

 

"What game are you playing here?" Chloe retorted.

 

Beca felt the confusion spread over her face, before it was replaced with irritation. "Do you always answer a question with another question? Do you know how annoying that is?"

 

Chloe stood up, moving around to the front of the desk to lean back against it, thinking. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at her teacher, replying, "Fine. But first, you're going to tell me why you kissed me, froze me out, and then kissed me again today."

 

Chloe gave her a hard stare before stating, "I'm not sure."

 

Beca scoffed, "Bullshit. What the hell was that today, Beale?" 

 

She waited while her teacher looked down at her hands. Eventually, Chloe looked up and met her gaze, weakly apologizing. "I'm sorry, Beca."

 

"Oh good, I'm so fucking glad you're sorry," Beca snapped, rolling her eyes. "Except you sure didn't seem sorry earlier, when you were kissing me. Or even when you were sitting on my lap. So forgive me if a weak apology doesn't quite cut it." She saw the flush creep up Chloe's neck into her cheeks and stopped her rant, locking eyes with the redhead as she waited for the response.

 

Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times, before looking down at the ground shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said, unable to look up at the shorter brunette.

 

Beca stared at her in amazement. "You can't do what, exactly?" she asked, her tone sharp. "What is this to you?" When Chloe remained silent, Beca stood up and walked over to stand directly in front of her. "So you can kiss me out of nowhere in the choir room, you can glance my way every thirty seconds in Biology class, but now you can't even look at me?"

 

The redhead looked up at her in surprise, replying, "How would you know where I was looking during Biology class? You were buried so deep in that textbook I thought you might never make it out."

 

Beca smirked at her, as she answered with a single word. "Stacie." At the mention of her friend, Chloe's frown returned. Beca made a mental note to file that reaction away for later, as she continued, "What are you doing tonight?"

 

Chloe's look of surprise returned, and she slowly answered, "I'm not sure yet. Why?"

 

"You don't want to talk here? Fine. I've got the house to myself for the weekend. You should come over tonight. We can talk then," Beca reasoned. "I'll even cook dinner," she offered, already planning on making lasagna anyways. It had been in her head ever since Sheila threatened to make it earlier in the week. 

 

"You cook?" Chloe asked. The offer of dinner was clearly unexpected, and Beca shot her a mildly offended look.

 

"Yes, Beale, I can cook," she retorted, her tone remaining light. "Don't sound so surprised."

 

Chloe backtracked immediately, a smile forming on her lips. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," she admitted. 

 

Beca smirked, "It's okay. I'll forgive you as long as you come over for dinner." Her mind had already moved on to a few other inappropriate things she wouldn't mind doing with Chloe later that evening. Beca watched as Chloe thought about it for a minute, before meeting her gaze and nodding in agreement. 

 

Beca grinned and said, "Great, it's settled. Be there at 6PM, and I'll text you the address." It was just then, that she realized how close she was to the redhead. Her gaze dropped to Chloe's lips, before moving back up to her crystal blue eyes. The look clearly hadn't gone unnoticed by her teacher, as Chloe's eyes immediately darkened. Beca felt the pull instantly, her body flooding with desire as she saw Chloe glance down at her lips. They both leaned in slowly, Beca watching as Chloe's eyelashes fluttered closed just before her own as their lips met. 

 

As quickly as it happened, the kiss was over, Chloe gently pushing her a step back to create some space between them. "Not here," her teacher murmured, giving Beca another gentle shove that forced her to take another step backwards. 

 

Beca smirked and asked, "So, later then?"

 

Chloe looked up at her and frowned. "Beca, you're one of my students. This...this can't happen."

 

"How about we discuss it tonight," Beca offered, quickly realizing she would have a much better chance of winning if she and Chloe were alone, and not at school. She turned and dropped back into her seat, glancing up at the clock. 

 

Chloe saw the look and spoke up, "Go ahead. If you're going to cook me dinner, the least I can do is let you leave detention a little early."

 

Beca winked at her and stood up, replying, "You won't regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my top-notch beta, who still gets excited when I send her a new chapter despite my inability to properly use commas. 
> 
> For those of you who wanted to see some jealous Chloe, get out of my head. Thanks ;-). 
> 
> For those of you want more from Chloe's POV, just be patient a little longer! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For all those who wanted more from Chloe's POV, this chapter's for you!

Beca opened the oven and pulled out the lasagna, closing the door with her foot as she set the pan on top of the stove to cool. Glancing at the clock, she let out a long sigh. It was 6:32PM, and there was no sign of Chloe. One some level, Beca had a feeling her teacher would bail, but it still hit her like a punch to the gut.

 

“She could have at least texted me,” Beca mumbled to herself, pulling off the oven mitts and tossing them onto the counter. Grabbing a piece of garlic bread, she headed back to check her phone again for any missed calls. Deciding to give Chloe a piece of her mind, she called the number and put it on speakerphone, leaving the phone on the counter.

 

“Hello?” Chloe’s voice sounded distracted.

 

“Forget something?” Beca asked, her irritation obvious in her tone.

 

“Beca?”

 

“No, it’s the Easter Bunny,” Beca retorted. “You know, I kinda figured you’d wimp out. It’s cool, but a text would have been nice.”

 

She heard Chloe sigh on the other end of the phone before responding. “Look, Beca,” Chloe started, but Beca cut her off immediately.

 

“Don’t bother. I get it. Just stay away from me,” she said sharply, angry at her inability to keep the hurt out of her voice.

 

Beca heard Chloe say her name again, but ended the call before her teacher could say anything else. She was glad the phone was on the counter, because it would probably be smashed against the wall if it had been in her hand. Beca wasn’t sure why she had even called the redhead. She had obviously been stood up, and calling her had only made her even more upset at the situation.

 

She didn’t know how to handle the feelings Chloe stirred up inside her. The redhead was sexy, intriguing, frustrating, and confusing all wrapped up in one. Beca let out a short shout of frustration, slamming her palms down on the countertop. No one had ever created such a range of emotions inside her, and she was bouncing back and forth between the strong attraction and intense regret at ever meeting the redhead.

 

On one hand, the moments alone with Chloe left her breathless, heart racing at the desire flowing through her. On the other, it was infuriating that the redhead refused to even talk to her. Beca popped the last bite of garlic bread into her mouth, and finished cleaning up the kitchen and wiping off the countertops. Having lost her appetite, she covered the lasagna with foil and put the rest of the garlic bread into a Ziploc bag. She was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang, causing her to freeze mid-step.

 

Beca turned around and headed to the front door, pulling it open without bothering to check through the peephole. “Holy shit!!” she yelled, slamming the door shut and flipping the lock. The person on her front porch was dressed in black boots, jeans, a black zip-up sweatshirt with the hood pulled over a black baseball cap, and dark sunglasses. Beca took a deep breath, wondering what kind of robber rang the doorbell. ‘A stupid one’ she thought, her brain supplying the answer.

 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, followed by a familiar voice calling out, “Beca, open the door.” Shit. She wasn’t positive, but that sounded like…

 

“Beale?’ Beca asked, unlocking the door and cracking it open. Seeing the person nod, she swung the door open and looked over the outfit again. “What the hell are you wearing?” she asked, her voice incredulous. “Did you come over to talk or rob the place?”

 

Chloe pushed past her into the house, throwing the hood back, taking off her hat and sunglasses. Beca closed the door behind her, watching with an amused expression as the redhead replied, “Don’t be silly, I didn’t want anyone to see me here.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and lead Chloe into the kitchen as she responded, “Who would see you?” She was doing her best not to laugh at her teacher’s ridiculous antics, but couldn’t help the smirk that escaped. Before Chloe could respond, she waved the question away with a hand and continued, “Why are you here, anyways?”

 

“I’m here for dinner,” Chloe answered, leaning back against one of the counters.

 

Beca let out a short laugh, shaking her head no. “No you’re not. Dinner was an hour ago. Tell me, why is it that you only want to talk to me when I tell you to stay away?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Beca, that’s not true. It’s a lot more complicated than that,” Chloe stated, meeting the brunette’s stare.

 

“Not to me. If you’re only here to apologize and give me more weak excuses, you can just leave. I meant it, just leave me alone,” Beca sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

 

Chloe studied her for a moment, before replying, “I’m here to talk.”

 

Beca met her gaze, before shrugging and gesturing towards the table. She pulled a chair out and dropped into it, watching Chloe do the same. “Okay, Beale, what are you here to talk about?” she asked.

 

“I’d like to know who that song was for,” Chloe said boldly, leaning back in her chair.

 

Immediately, Beca’s eyes narrowed and she leaned forward towards her teacher. “That’s none of your business. All you need to know is that it’s the first song I ever wrote and no one was ever supposed to hear it,” she snapped, looking down at her hands, already wishing that the redhead would leave.

 

Chloe backtracked, a little surprised at the emotion in the brunette’s voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” She trailed off leaving the thought unfinished.

 

“No, you didn’t, did you?” Beca said sharply looking up, her eyes softening at the look on Chloe’s face. She sighed and slumped back into her chair, her voice quiet as she continued, “My mom passed away when I was eight. Cancer.” She looked back down at her hands, locking and unlocking her fingers.

 

“Beca, I’m so sorry,” Chloe said, her voice sincere.

 

Beca shrugged, looking back up at the redhead, giving her a small smile. “I don't know why I told you that,” she admitted, shaking her head in disbelief. Chloe scooted her chair forward so that their knees were almost touching, reaching out to take one of Beca’s hands. The brunette glanced down at their hands, her voice quiet. “What do you want, Chloe?”

 

* * *

_(Chloe's POV, beginning from the end of detention)_

Chloe regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth as she watched Beca walk out of detention. The thoughts started flying through her mind so fast she couldn't give any of them serious attention, instead flipping from one to the next with increasing speed. 'Did she really just agree to have dinner with Beca at her house? Not only that, but did she agree to have dinner with Beca alone, like a date? Can Beca actually cook? This is a terrible idea, she's your student. Your hot, musically talented student who can play the guitar. Really well.'

 

Chloe's mind drifted to the way Beca's fingers had strummed the slow, haunting melody in the choir room. She had been hypnotized by the performance, not only did Beca have an amazing voice, but Chloe had been stunned by the way her fingers had moved effortlessly over the strings, without needing to see them. It had Chloe picturing those fingers on her body, wanting to feel Beca's touch again. 

 

She couldn't stop herself from kissing the brunette, especially when Beca tried to shut her out. In that moment, Chloe was certain she would have done anything to try and heal the pain in Beca's voice. So, consumed by the moment, she gave in to temptation and kissed her again. Chloe brought her fingertips up to touch her lips as she remembered that kiss, and the desire that came with it. Everything else became blurry, as her whole world became Beca's lips on hers, then her ear, then her neck. Her body had taken over, craving more of Beca's touch, and she was powerless to do anything except give in. She shuddered as her mind started to wonder where they would have ended up if the bell hadn't rung.

 

"Cut it out, Beale," she muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. Beca was her student, and therefore off-limits. She had already crossed the line far enough, and couldn't risk anything else happening. She repeated that thought through her mind several more times, before firmly telling herself there was no way she was going to dinner.

  

Chloe arrived home, exhausted from her first week of school. After a quick shower, she tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave and poured herself a glass of wine. Settling into her couch, she turned on her television and opened up Netflix. "Okay Shonda," she said, taking a sip of wine. "Wonder what Olivia Pope is up to tonight." 

 

A few minutes into the show, her phone started ringing beside her. Not taking her eyes off the screen, Chloe answered it quickly. "Hello?" 

 

"Forget something?" The voice on the other end was definitely pissed off. Shit. Beca.

 

"Beca?" Chloe asked cautiously.

 

"No, it's the Easter Bunny." Beca's voice cut through her like a knife. She was definitely upset, but Chloe was shocked at how much her next words burned. "You know, I kinda figured you'd wimp out. It's cool, but a text would have been nice."

 

Ouch. Double ouch. Chloe felt the guilt all the way down in her toes. Shit! Beca was right. She should have at least told the brunette she wasn't coming.  "Look, Beca," Chloe started to say, but Beca cut her off before she could finish her apology.

 

"Don't bother. I get it. Just stay away from me." 

 

This time, Chloe could hear something besides anger in Beca's tone. It was the same hurt that had pierced her voice earlier, in the choir room. Chloe quickly said Beca's name again, but was met with the click that signaled the brunette had hung up. She stared at her phone for a few seconds, her heart racing faster and faster until she jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom. Her body was taking over again, overruling her better judgment. The only thing on her mind was how her chest had tightened and her stomach had dropped when Beca told her to stay away.

 

Chloe took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down a little. Could she really go to Beca's house? What if someone saw her there? There would be questions she couldn't, and shouldn't answer. An idea popped into her head, and she dug around deep in her closet until she found what she was looking for. Quickly getting dressed, she grabbed her phone and her keys, and ran out the door. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe pulled up to Beca's house, her jaw dropping at the size of it. She parked a little ways down the street, walked quickly up to the front porch, and rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait long, as a few seconds later, the door opened.

 

"Holy Shit!!" Beca yelled, and slammed the door in her face, the deadbolt quickly snapping into place. Not quite the reaction Chloe was expecting. She waited about a minute before realizing that Beca was certainly not about to open the door again. She knocked and called out to the brunette, "Beca, open the door."

 

The deadbolt turned and the door cracked open, Beca peeking out and hesitantly asking, "Beale?"

 

Chloe nodded, and the door swung open again as Beca's eyes roamed over her body before lingering on her face. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, as Chloe quickly stepped inside and removed her hat and sunglasses. “Did you come here to talk or rob the place?”

 

Beca lead her into the kitchen as she replied, “Don’t be silly, I didn’t want anyone to see me here.” She shot Beca a glare when the brunette rolled her eyes and asked who would see her. Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but Beca waved the question away and replaced it with another. “Why are you here, anyways?”

 

Chloe hesitated a fraction of a second before responding, “I’m here for dinner.” She silently prayed Beca would forget that she had fully intended to not show up. At the brunette’s short laugh and shake of the head, she knew she wasn’t going to be so lucky.

 

“No you’re not. Dinner was an hour ago. Tell me, why is it that you only want to talk to me when I tell you to stay away?” Beca asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Chloe felt the stab of Beca’s words through her chest, ignoring her initial reaction to apologize profusely. Instead, she responded, “Beca, that’s not true. It’s a lot more complicated than that.” She looked up into the dark blue eyes, seeing the girl’s face fall.

 

“Not to me. If you’re only here to apologize and give me more weak excuses, you can just leave. I meant it, just leave me alone,” Beca stated, her voice losing some of its luster.

 

Chloe decided it was time to ignore her brain, and follow her heart. She was already in way over her head, her plan of staying away from the brunette completely shot to hell. “I’m here to talk,” she said gently. She held her breath until Beca shrugged, and gestured for her to take a seat at the kitchen table. Chloe pulled a chair out and sat down.

 

“Okay, Beale, what are you here to talk about?” Beca asked.

 

Chloe’s curiosity got the better of her. Out of all the things she wanted to ask Beca, the song she had walked in on the brunette playing was at the top of the list. It was hauntingly beautiful, the melody hypnotizing as the lyrics put her on the verge of tears. “I’d like to know who that song was for,” she said, a little more forcefully than she intended.

 

She was completely unprepared for Beca’s reaction. The brunette leaned forward in her chair, bristling, her eyes narrowing instantly. “That’s none of your business. All you need to know is that it’s the first song I ever wrote and no one was ever supposed to hear it,” she snapped, before frowning down at her hands as though she didn’t want to look at Chloe anymore.

 

Shit. Chloe’s brain told her to apologize immediately, and this time she listened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” She trailed off, not knowing how to finish the apology.

 

Beca barely noticed as she replied sharply, “No, you didn’t, did you?”

 

Chloe flinched at Beca’s tone as her eyes flashed up to look at her. She must have deemed Chloe appropriately apologetic, as her face softened instantly. Chloe let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Before she could say anything more, Beca began speaking again, this time her voice so soft Chloe could barely hear her. “My mom passed away when I was eight. Cancer.”

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped, and she quickly closed her mouth, glad that Beca wasn’t looking at her, instead her gaze fixed back on her hands. Chloe noticed she was locking and unlocking her fingers. “Beca, I’m so sorry,” she heard herself say, her heart breaking as she imagined an eight-year old Beca losing her mother.

 

Beca looked back up at her and shrugged, a sad smile on her face. “I don’t know why I told you that,” she admitted, with a disbelieving shake of her head.

 

Chloe felt her chest tighten again, as the urge to comfort Beca rushed through her body.  She couldn’t resist inching her chair forward until their knees were almost touching, and reached out to hold one of Beca’s hands. She wasn’t sure what it was about Beca that captivated her so, but Chloe was certain that the brunette was someone special, someone worth taking risks for.

 

Chloe was unprepared for Beca’s next words, as she gently squeezed her hand. She watched as Beca glanced down at their hands, before quietly asking, “What do you want, Chloe?”

 

She felt her heart stop. Beca had never used her first name before, and the sound of it coming out of the brunette’s lips stole the breath from her chest. Chloe knew exactly what she wanted, and that was to hear Beca say her name again. She wanted to pull the girl into her arms and hold her until she wasn’t hurting anymore. She wanted to know Beca on a deeper level, to find out what was underneath her sarcasm and quick wit. She wanted to kiss her again, to see where that attraction would take them when there was nothing to interrupt the moment. Chloe wanted to forget that she was Beca’s teacher, and for at least right now, just be present in this moment where Beca was being completely vulnerable with her.

 

Chloe took Beca’s hands with both of her own. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered, looking down at their hands. “I’m your teacher. I shouldn’t feel this way about you,” she continued, still unable to look into Beca’s eyes.

 

Beca’s grip on her hands tightened as she asked, “How do you feel about me?” Beca pulled one hand away, and Chloe felt fingertips tilting her chin up until she was looking into deep blue eyes.

 

Chloe knew she could lose herself in Beca’s eyes. They were stunning, a deep blue that always seemed to darken whenever she was looking at Chloe. “I want you,” Chloe admitted, loving the way Beca’s eyes darkened just as she imagined they would. “I want to be around you, to spend time with you, to get to know you…” she trailed off as Beca’s fingertips slid gently along her jaw and over her neck.

 

Beca leaned closer whispering, “to kiss me?”

 

Chloe was quickly losing her ability to form a coherent thought, as Beca’s fingers found their way to the back of her neck, tangling in her hair. She realized Beca had inched forward on her chair so that one of her legs was in between her own, and the brunette’s other hand was trailing patterns on her thigh. Beca leaned closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and whispered in her ear, “Do you want to kiss me, Chloe?”

 

Chloe felt her breath catch; caught in the spell that was Beca Mitchell. The brunette’s sexy swagger was back in full force, and Chloe didn’t trust herself to move for fear of completely losing control all over again. Beca pressed a kiss to the curve of her ear, slowly rising out of the chair to straddle Chloe’s hips. Chloe reacted immediately, running her hands up Beca’s thighs to her hips and easing her fingertips under her shirt. Beca was softly skimming her lips over Chloe’s jaw, finally reaching her destination as she pressed a kiss to the corner of Chloe’s mouth.

 

Chloe sighed at the first touch of Beca’s lips to hers, both of them keeping the kiss gentle. Kissing Beca was quickly becoming one of her absolute favorite things. The brunette always seemed to have the upper hand, seemingly able to read Chloe’s mind and anticipate what she wanted. Before Chloe could deepen the kiss, Beca pulled back a fraction, then kissed her again. They found a rhythm, exchanging soft, slow kisses, occasionally allowing their tongues to tease and twist before pulling back and starting again. Chloe slid her arms around Beca, trailing her fingertips over her back. Chloe loved how Beca responded to her touch, pressing her body firmly against Chloe’s, her hips starting to grind down on her lap.

 

The urge to feel Beca’s skin under her fingertips was becoming unbearable. Chloe ran her hands down Beca’s back and slipped them under her shirt, causing her to moan softly. All rational thoughts vanished as Chloe’s body flooded with desire. She ran her fingernails down Beca’s back, before teasing one finger under the strap of her bra. Beca pulled back from Chloe’s lips as her back arched, taking a deep breath. Chloe reconnected their lips, her hands following along the bottom of the brunette’s bra around to lightly scratch down her stomach. She gasped as Beca’s hips ground harder down against her own, and moved her lips to Beca’s neck.

 

“Fuck, Chloe,” Beca panted, as she scraped her teeth over the brunette’s pulse point. Chloe leaned back into the chair, sliding her hands up from Beca’s hips, over her ribs, bringing her shirt with them. Beca leaned back and raised her arms, as Chloe pulled it off over her head, tossing it to the floor. Chloe’s hands returned to Beca’s hips, her fingertips teasing the skin above her jeans as she leaned in to press a kiss to the hollow of her neck.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Chloe whispered against her skin, skimming kisses along Beca’s collarbone. She heard Beca moan and felt her hands slide into her hair, trying to guide her lips lower. Instead, Chloe moved her hands back up over Beca’s stomach, her fingertips swirling until they brushed against her bra. The brunette arched her back again, and Chloe loved how desperate she seemed for her touch. She eased her fingertips under Beca’s bra, teasing her curves, but not giving Beca what she wanted.

 

“Chloe,” Beca gasped. “Fucking touch me.”

 

Chloe didn’t know if it was Beca’s words or her tone, but she was certain those four words ignited a fire inside her and she was physically burning. She reacted instantly, sliding her hands under Beca’s bra to cup her breasts, reveling in the drawn out moan that filled the room. While it wasn’t exactly comfortable, the way Beca arched into her touch more than made up for it. Deciding she wanted more room to work, Chloe quickly reached one hand around and unhooked the clasp. Before she could do anything more, Beca leaned back, tugged the straps down her arms, tossed her bra to the floor, and pressed her lips back against Chloe’s. Chloe felt Beca’s tongue pressing against her lips, her own parting instantly in response. Her hands were back on Beca’s chest, already planning a thorough examination.

 

Before she could make another move, the phone rang, causing them both to freeze in place. Chloe looked nervously up at Beca, who shrugged and said, “Ignore it. That’s what the answering machine is for.”

 

Chloe hesitated, returning Beca’s kiss, but pulling back instead of allowing the brunette to deepen it. They both waited while the answering machine played Ben’s recording to see if the person would leave a message.

 

After the beep, they heard a familiar voice say, “Hey Becs, we felt bad about leaving you all alone for the weekend, so we decided to come home. We wanted to surprise you, so we’re right outside the front door….”

 

Chloe looked at the terrified expression on Beca’s face, certain that her own wasn’t any better. She was about to get caught making out with one of her students, by said student’s parents, no less. She was going to get fired and never get another teaching job again. Her career was…

 

“Just kidding! We got to San Francisco without any trouble, and even found that seafood place we love so much. You did promise to check in tonight, so we’ll be expecting a call before 10PM. Love you!” The machine cut off as Ben hung up the phone.

 

Chloe looked at Beca, who had her arms crossed over her chest and seriously looked like she was about to pass out. She didn’t pass out, but instead toppled off of Chloe’s lap to the floor and quickly pulled her shirt back on. “I think I just died,” she said, eyes closed laying flat on her back.

 

Chloe still didn’t trust herself to speak, but silently agreed with the brunette. They had been incredibly reckless, despite the fact that Beca was home alone for the weekend.

Beca had finally noticed Chloe’s reaction, sitting up on the floor to give her a smile.

 

“Hey, Beale, it’s okay. They aren’t here,” Beca said, standing up and trying to ease her mind.

 

Chloe shook her head. “No, it’s not okay,” she answered. “If they had caught us, I would have gotten fired. I’m your teacher, Beca. Do you understand how serious this would be for me?!” Chloe was slightly hysterical by the end of her questions, and Beca was staring at her with wide eyes.

 

“Whoa, slow down. They don’t know that you’re my teacher. And I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time they caught me fooling…” Beca cut herself off mid-sentence, as Chloe’s eyes shot daggers at her. “Never mind,” she said lamely.

 

Chloe glared at her, her voice sharp. “Yeah, I’d rethink that line of logic if I were you, Mitchell.” She saw Beca’s eyes darken and the smirk return to her face.

 

“I like it when you call me Mitchell,” she said, her voice low and her eyes roaming over Chloe’s body. “A lot,” she added, biting down on her lower lip and taking a step closer. Chloe quickly stood up and circled around the kitchen away from Beca, the brunette’s smirk instantly transforming into a look of disbelief mixed with frustration.

 

“Is this how it’s gonna be? A one step forward, five steps back kind of deal?” Beca asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

 

Chloe was torn. She knew the responsible thing to do would be to get the hell out of that house. Immediately. However, she also knew that being responsible was irrelevant at this point, considering ten minutes ago, Beca had been topless on her lap. Beca didn’t wait for her mind to work through her predicament.

 

“You know what, Chloe? I think you should go,” Beca said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Shit. Chloe knew she had really screwed it up this time. Why couldn’t she just control her feelings for Beca? Or be honest and accept that her feelings are real? Why did there have to be so much at stake? She had so much to lose, but in the intimate moments with Beca, she never hesitated.

 

Before Chloe could reply, Beca spoke again. “I mean it, Chloe. I’m done putting myself out there for you to play with until you decide I’m not worth the risk. I’m just…done.”

 

Chloe stared at the determined look on Beca’s face, and had the feeling that the words hurt just as much coming out of the brunette’s mouth as they did entering her own ears. It felt like her heart was shattering into thousands of tiny pieces, and she knew she was going to cry any second. Some part of her deep down told her to stay and fight, but she couldn’t. Chloe bolted from the kitchen, grabbing her hat and sunglasses from near the front door before escaping into the night, tears streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, a huge thanks to my beta, Ravenclawsome33! Check out her stories, they're awesome!
> 
> -Thanks to everyone who's still reading, following along, and reviewing!
> 
> -SO, I'm getting married Pitches! In 6 weeks. Hopefully, you're all so incredibly happy for me that you don't mind this story will be updated much less frequently through the end of the year. Just too much going on in real life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music in this story. I also do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of its characters.

Music:

            -It’s Only Life – Kate Voegele (Acoustic Version)

            - Say You’re Mine – Kate Voegele

            - Flashlight – Jessie J

 

* * *

           

Chloe dug the spoon back into the ice cream carton, sighing at the movie on the screen. She’d been binge watching heartbreaking movies all night, and was currently three-quarters of the way through Titanic as the sun was beginning to shine brightly through the window. She frowned at the realization that it almost mimicked her current situation. The giant ship was about to hit the iceberg, but for the moment, the upper-class woman had decided to throw all expectations and responsibilities to the wind and follow her heart. Except, Chloe hadn't done that. Instead, she had run away, leaving a trail of hurt in her wake. Her heart ached, actually physically ached in her chest at the memory of the look on Beca's face right before she fled the kitchen. The brunette may have been telling her to go, but the look on her face was begging Chloe to stay. 

 

She watched sadly as the ship hit the iceberg and began to sink, all of the stupid passengers refusing to get into the lifeboats. After the boat sunk, she rolled her eyes as the pair found a large piece of wood floating in the water. "Rose, you bitch," she said sarcastically. "There's plenty of room for him!" She'd seen the movie dozens of times, and never failed to comment on this particular situation. It was ridiculous really; the door was big enough for three people, yet Rose couldn't even find a way to fit the love of her life on it beside her. As the woman promised she would never let go, Chloe repeated the line out loud. "I'll never let go." 

 

But she had. She had let go, and now all she was left with was regret. Maybe she had overreacted to the message on the answering machine. Beca wasn't asking her hand in marriage, she just wanted to talk. Although, whenever the two were alone, what starts out as talking quickly morphs into...well, a different type of communication. Not that Chloe minded, knowing full well she was extremely attracted to the brunette. Maybe she was overthinking the situation. Yes, she could get in a lot of trouble. Yes, the relationship was inappropriate on multiple levels. However, would she really feel this bad if there wasn't something more behind the attraction? Would Beca have opened up to her the way she had in the kitchen, or reacted so strongly if there weren't feelings involved? Maybe there was a way to find out if there were deeper feelings lingering under the surface. The real question was, did Chloe want to put herself out there and try? 

 

As the answer popped into her head, she instantly felt lighter. . There had always been something about Beca she couldn't quite put her finger on; something that drew Chloe in. A light bulb switched on, and she hopped up off the couch. After shutting off the movie and putting the ice cream back in the freezer, Chloe grabbed her keys and resolutely headed out the door.

 

Twenty-five minutes later, she stood on Beca's front porch holding two steaming cups of coffee. Chloe wasn't sure Beca would want to speak to her after the way she’d left, but she was determined to at least apologize for her actions. She rang the doorbell with her elbow, and anxiously took a step back, as she heard footsteps approaching from inside the house. 

 

* * *

 

Beca yawned and pushed her chair back from her mixing board. She ran her fingers through her hair, a quick glance at the clock telling her it was a little after seven in the morning. She was running on empty after last night's events, the range of emotions leaving a hollow feeling in her chest. She was angry with herself for letting Chloe in, angry with her teacher for running away, and even angrier at the reason why she ran. She understood that whatever was happening...had happened between them was inappropriate and that Chloe could get in a lot of trouble, but she had still been an active and willing participant. She could have chosen not to follow Beca into the choir room, and she definitely could have chosen to stay at least five feet away and not kiss her again. She had ventured over to Beca's house that evening when she could have stuck with her initial decision to bail on dinner. 

 

Beca was furious with herself for becoming vulnerable with her teacher. She had a great life. Her relationship with her dad and Sheila was great, and she had strong friendships she could rely on. She had a sense of humor about life, while still knowing her dreams for her future, and was willing to work hard to achieve them. However, at the center of it all, she was incredibly guarded. Beca didn't share her true emotions or feelings with anyone, instead hiding behind a sarcastic quip or an attitude of indifference. She never spoke of her mother, not even to her dad anymore. The few romantic relationships she'd been in never made it past a certain point, usually preferring to keep things casual. 

 

Then she met Chloe, and everything changed. The walls she had meticulously built up came crumbling down with one look from the redhead. Beca had never felt this way about anyone, Chloe able to draw emotions out that she was sure were buried deep enough to stay hidden forever. She had known the teacher for a week, and a single glance from those crystal eyes had her spilling the truth about her mom, something she hadn't told anyone besides Stacie. 

 

There was something different about the redhead; something that Beca felt on a deeper level that she still hadn't figured out, and definitely couldn't explain. In what was clearly a moment of severe weakness, she had opened up and let Chloe see inside her, see her at her most vulnerable. And how had that worked out for her? Chloe had let her in, only to shut her out in the cold again, worse than before. She couldn't just let her down easily, no, instead she was toying with her. The attraction between them last night had been palpable, the lingering looks and touches overpowering until neither could ignore it. Beca recalled the feeling of Chloe's hands on her body, closing her eyes as heat rushed through her before clenching her teeth and shooting an impressive glare at her computer. Her dad's interruption had been ill timed, for sure, but Chloe's reaction had surprised her to say the least. She had just stood there silently, unable to say even two words after being well on her way to fucking the brunette on the kitchen floor.

To top it all off,  she hadn’t stuck around to talk, or even fight it out. No, Chloe had fled, just like earlier in the choir room, and it finally hit Beca. Chloe was just messing with her. While Beca felt slightly hypocritical, she rationalized that while she wasn't interested in a relationship, her feelings for the redhead were genuine. She wasn't ignoring the chemistry between them, and the dare aside, she had been honest in her dealings with her teacher. She had made it plain that she was attracted to Chloe, and interested in pursuing that attraction further. For her efforts, she had received some serious whiplash. "But that stops now," she muttered out loud. 

 

"What stops now?"

 

Beca spun around in her chair at her best friend's voice. "DUDE! That key is for emergencies!" she yelled.

 

Stacie grinned from the doorway, walking inside and flopping down on Beca's bed. "You never texted us last night about when to come over. So, I decided to come over this morning and make sure you were still alive," she explained, looking around at the still-made bed. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

 

Beca shook her head, yawning at the thought of not sleeping. "You could say I had a bit of a rough night," she replied.

 

Stacie sat up, a look of concern crossing her face. "What's up, Becs?" she asked. 

 

Not knowing where to begin, Beca started rambling about what transpired the previous evening. She left out some of the more intimate details, feeling a familiar tightening in her chest and her eyes starting to grow hot with unshed tears. Beca frowned, refusing to cry again. She focused on Stacie's eyes growing wider with each detail, before her friend's face changed into a slightly terrifying expression as the story came to a close. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Stacie exploded, putting a voice to Beca's inner frustration. "That's seriously fucked up, Becs."

 

Before Beca could respond, the doorbell rang. Stacie looked at her friend curiously, but Beca shrugged, her expression bewildered at whom it could be. She didn't object as Stacie bounced off the bed and headed out of her room. Yawning again, Beca rose from her chair and followed slowly behind Stacie, her thoughts switching over to a desperate desire for coffee. She froze in place when she heard Stacie's voice, sounding sharp and unforgiving.

 

"Can I help you?" Beca shuddered, picturing the icy glare that Stacie usually paired with that tone. Her eyes widened when she heard the person respond.

 

"Oh, um, hello Stacie. I was hoping to speak with Beca?" Chloe's voice sounded nervous.

 

"Why? So you can mess with her head some more?" 

 

Beca peeked around the corner to take in the scene at her front door. Stacie was standing formidably in the doorway, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Beca was unable to see her face, but from the tentative expression Chloe was wearing, she knew it wasn't pretty. She took in Chloe's appearance, a little disheveled, with dark circles around her eyes as if she hadn't slept either, holding two coffee cups.

 

"I'm here to apologize," Chloe replied, raising the cups a little. To her credit, her expression hadn't flinched when Stacie made it clear she knew what had happened between them. 

 

Stacie shook her head. "Not gonna happen." Her voice lowered, and Beca had to strain to hear her friend's next words. "I don't know what your problem is, but you're through messing with Beca. Stay the hell away from her!" With that, Stacie shut the door in Chloe's face without hesitation.

 

Beca was immediately hit with conflicting emotions. She was elated that Chloe had made an effort to show up and apologize. She knew how big a step that was for the redhead, who was clearly at war with herself over her feelings for Beca. She felt an immense amount of gratitude at Stacie's protectiveness. In a way, she could relate because she wasn't sure how she'd react if someone hurt her best friend, but she was positive it would get ugly. It was one thing to know this, but it was another altogether to watch it happen in front of her eyes. As appreciative as she was that her friend stuck up for her, Stacie had been downright cold to Chloe. Beca was shocked at her initial urge to defend Chloe's actions, suddenly truly viewing the situation from the redhead's point of view for the first time. It was a feeling similar to the time Stacie had dared her to do the ALS ice bucket challenge, and dumped freezing cold water over her head for the cause. Beca realized just how much was at stake for Chloe, and tried to picture how she would feel if something she wanted could ruin her career as a music producer. 

 

Beca was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Stacie watching her from the bottom of the stairs. She did notice when the brunette called up to her, "You okay, Becs?"

 

She nodded and made her way down the stairs, leading the way into the kitchen mumbling something about coffee. Stacie followed her, sitting down at the table as Beca popped a cup in the Keurig. She joined Stacie at the table after handing her a steaming mug, sipping slowly from her own. Thinking carefully about her phrasing, she began the conversation. 

 

"Thanks for answering the door, Stace. I'm not sure what I would have said to her."

 

Stacie nodded, giving Beca a tight smile. "Anytime. It says a lot that she showed up to apologize. What are you feeling now?" she asked.

 

Beca shouldn't have been so surprised at Stacie's ability to read her. She gave her friend a rueful smile as she replied, "It made me happy that she showed up. I started feeling a little guilty when you sent her away. I hadn't really thought about the whole situation from her point of view."

 

Stacie sipped her coffee and nodded, knowing Beca wasn't finished.

 

"I've got nothing to lose here. If we got caught, I might get suspended, or probably just in trouble with my parents. Chloe..." Beca trailed off, thinking over the possibilities in her head.

 

"She would definitely get fired," Stacie filled in, finally catching up to Beca's thought process and realizing why she didn't seem angry anymore. 

 

"Exactly. I mean, she moved out here from Tennessee, isn't that what Swanson said?" Beca asked. At Stacie's nod, she continued, "So she probably doesn't know anyone out here. She moved here for the job, and she'd lose it in a second if anyone caught us. I guess I can't really be mad at her for freaking out all the time."

 

Stacie agreed with her. "Yeah, I see what you mean. That's a big risk to take. I can't honestly say I'd act differently if something was threatening my career."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows a bit, her lips curling into a smirk. "Dude, she flipped out hard last night after just hearing my dad on the answering machine. Can you imagine how she'd react if she found out I'm only seventeen?"

 

Stacie frowned for a moment, before connecting the dots. "Oh shit, Becs! She wouldn't just get fired if you guys got caught. Your parents could press charges! She could get arrested!" Stacie's voice got louder with each statement. Her face immediately turned serious, shoving a finger in Beca's face. "This stops now, Beca Mitchell. Forget the stupid dare, we are not messing around with putting someone in jail. You of all people should..."

 

Beca cut her off, outraged. "HEY! Don't you dare throw that in my face right now. Besides, kicking that guy’s ass was totally worth spending a few hours in jail." She took a deep breath and leaned back into her chair, unable to stop the grin that appeared at the memory.

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, but lowered her hand and dropped the subject. "Fine, I'll drop it. The point is, Ms. Beale wouldn't go to jail for a few hours. And she'd probably have to register as a sex offender pedophile for the rest of her life, regardless of anything you say."

 

Beca stayed silent, thinking over Stacie's words before nodding slowly. "You're right, Stace. I couldn't do that to her."

 

Stacie dropped a fist down onto the table as if it were a gavel. "It's decided. You're going to stay away from one Ms. Beale, and as your best friend, I'll help you in moments of weakness." At Beca's raised eyebrows, Stacie continued, "I mean, she's probably not gonna get any uglier anytime soon." She punctuated the statement with a wink.

 

Beca sighed, shaking her head as a smile crossed her face. "No, I'm sure that since I've decided she's off limits she'll only get hotter."

 

Stacie knew just how to stop Beca from going farther down that rabbit hole. "Got any songs you'd like to play for me? I don't know how I've known you were writing songs for months and never forced you to play one for me," she commented, standing up from the chair.

 

Beca smiled and got to her feet. "Sure. Text everyone and tell them they can come over at noon. I'll order pizza on the parents and we can mess around with some music. I'll meet you at the piano, just need to grab my guitar from my room."

 

Stacie managed to keep the shock off her face and pulled her phone out, shooting off a text to the group as she made her way over to the gorgeous piano that occupied the corner of the main room. Stacie knew two things about the piano. One, Beca's mother had been an incredible pianist and had spent countless hours teaching her daughter how to play. Two, Beca was ridiculously talented, but adamantly refused to play for anyone. Stacie had caught her one time, her fingers flying over the keys effortlessly. Beca had stopped immediately upon realizing Stacie was in the room, refusing to acknowledge the moment ever happened. She collapsed onto one of the couches to wait for Beca, thinking back over their conversation. Stacie decided to keep a closer eye on her friend, wondering if Ms. Beale had made a deeper impression on Beca than she was willing to admit.

 

* * *

 

Beca refused to play any of her original songs until everyone else had arrived, instead playing random songs for the two of them to sing along to. She sometimes wondered why Stacie had never joined her in choir, as her friend had a great voice. The two girls chatted about random things in between songs, until Stacie asked Beca to play the song Chloe had overheard in the choir room on Friday.

 

Beca shook her head, replying, "I'm sorry Stace, I can't." When Stacie looked at her curiously, she continued, "It's about my mom, and I can't play it without crying." 

 

Stacie's eyes widened in understanding, but she pressed on. "Becs, maybe if you didn't keep it all so...bottled up all the time. You never talk about her. Maybe playing the song will help," she reasoned gently.

 

Beca stared at her friend, battling the emotions that always rose too quickly to the surface when it came to her mom. She bit back a sharp retort, usually choosing to lash out than reveal her true feelings. Thinking it over carefully, she made a decision.

 

"Okay, Stace, I'll play it."

 

Beca noticed Stacie's encouraging smile as she began strumming the guitar, looking down at the strings even though she didn't need to. Memories flooded through her as she sang the first verse, keeping her eyes fixed on the guitar. She felt her eyes grow hot for what seemed like the tenth time that morning already, silently telling herself to get a grip. Beca chanced a look up at her friend, surprised to see the emotions battling across Stacie's face. She immediately stopped playing, rubbing her eyes as she tried to clear her head of the sad thoughts. 

 

"Why'd you stop?" Stacie's voice asked through the temporary darkness.

 

Beca looked at her friend, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know. It's hard to play that song all the way through by myself, let alone for someone else," she replied.

 

Stacie looked at her carefully before responding, "It's a beautiful song, Becs. I hope you can play it for people someday."

 

The doorbell rang loudly through the house, ending the moment. Stacie jumped up to answer it, returning with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. 

 

"Did you twig bitches start without us?" Fat Amy accused, immediately spotting Beca holding her guitar.  

 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Nope, we were just messing around until you guys got here. Are Benji and Emily still coming?" she asked.

 

Stacie nodded, a sly grin appearing on her face. "I offered to pick Emily up, but Benji insisted on doing it."

 

Fat Amy returned her grin, offering her insight. "They've been very friendly in choir lately. And by that, I mean Benji stares longingly in her direction the entire class, and she doesn't notice."

 

The other three chuckled before Beca spoke up. "Aw, leave Benji alone. The dude hasn't had a date in his whole life. Maybe he'll have a shot now that he's found someone as awkward as he is. Did you guys see her trip over nothing the other day on the way to lunch?"

 

Fat Amy snorted in laughter as CR nodded, rolling onto her side laughing. After a minute or so, Cynthia Rose caught her breath and said, "I like her though. And Benji said the choir is gonna perform her song at the concert, so she’s gotta have some talent." She looked at Fat Amy for confirmation, who nodded.

 

“Enough about the scrawny freshman, I want an update on how Shawshank’s doing with the hot Bio teacher.” Fat Amy looked pointedly at Beca, who immediately frowned. “Aw, did you strike out, shorty?”

 

Cynthia Rose interrupted, “Hold up. What are you talking about?”

 

Stacie quickly recapped. “After school on Monday, Fat Amy and I dared Beca to get Ms. Beale’s number and take her on a date.” She glanced at Beca, noticing her frown was still in place.

 

CR looked over at Beca expectantly. “And…” she prompted.

 

Beca looked at her friends, her frown curling into a smirk. “I got her number on Tuesday in detention…” She was cut off as CR whooped and reached over for a high five.

 

“Not bad, Shawshank,” Fat Amy admitted, looking at Stacie for confirmation. The taller brunette nodded, shaking her head with a defeated look on her face.

 

Beca continued, “And I asked her to dinner last night, but she stood me up. She eventually came over for a little while, so I’m not sure if that counts.” Beca looked at Stacie and Fat Amy for approval.

 

Fat Amy shook her head. “No dice, shorty. It’s gotta be a real date.”

 

Beca smirked again, a dangerous look on her face as she said innocently, “Does it count if we started rounding the bases?”

 

Fat Amy whipped her head around to look at Beca. “You’re lying,” she said, studying the brunette carefully.

 

Stacie interjected, “I’ve rounded the bases plenty of times without being on a date, and even made it home sometimes. Sorry, Becs, doesn’t count.”

 

Beca glared at her best friend, as CR spoke up. “Becs, you were getting it on with Ms. Beale?! That’s good enough for me,” she said, shooting Beca a wink.

 

It was Fat Amy’s turn to glare at CR. “Well unfortunately, it’s my dare and I get to decide if it was completed. Sorry, Shawshank, you gotta take the hot teacher on a proper date.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, sighing as she answered, “Well I can’t do that. Long story short, she freaked out last night, she could get fired if we ever got caught, and I’m not down for being a part of that.”

 

Stacie jumped in, “And I agree with Beca. It’s cool when it’s just a fun dare, but we could really fuck up her life. And by we, I mean Beca,” she finished, tipping an imaginary cap to her best friend. “I say we give Becs props for almost banging the hot new teacher, and help her get under someone else instead.”

 

Fat Amy didn’t look convinced, but CR replied without hesitating, “Why does Beca need to get under someone? Doesn’t she get under you a few times a week?”

 

Fat Amy snickered at that comment, adding in, “Yeah Stace, seems like a problem you’re more than qualified to help with.”

 

Beca took one look at the thoughtful expression on Stacie’s face and said, “Okay guys, that’s enough of that. I don’t need to get under anyone.” She narrowed her eyes at Stacie’s well-timed cough.

 

Thankfully the doorbell rang again, and this time Beca jumped up. “My house, I’ll get it,” she said, and dashed out of the room. Beca opened the door, stepping back to greet Benji and Emily as they entered the house. She led them back into the large living room, gesturing for them to crash anywhere.

 

“So, music or pizza first?” Beca asked. She was met with a resounding chorus of pizza, and pulled her cell phone out. After ordering an assortment of pizzas, she tossed the phone on a nearby end table, and grabbed her guitar. “Seeing as it’s my house, and Emily looks like she’s about to throw up at the thought of singing, I’ll go first.”

 

Emily began to protest, but Beca waved her hand at the girl and slipped the guitar strap over her neck. She began playing the opening chords, grinning at the amazed looks on her friend’s faces.

 

Fat Amy leaned over to Cynthia Rose and whispered, “Did you know Beca could play the guitar?” The other girl shook her head, already impressed with the skill the brunette was displaying. Jaws dropped around the room when Beca began to sing.

 

_Tears are forming in your eyes_

_A storm is warning in the sky_

_The end of the world it seems_

_You bend down and you fall on your knees_

_Well get back on your feet_

 

_Don’t look away_

_Don’t run away_

_Hey baby it’s only life_

_Don’t lose your faith_

_Don’t run away_

_Hey baby it’s only life_

_Yeah it’s only life_

 

Beca felt herself relaxing with each note, each word coming easier. She cruised right into the second verse, and then the bridge.

 

_Take your hesitance_

_And your self-defense_

_Leave them behind, it’s only life_

_Don’t be so afraid_

_Of facing every day_

_Just take your time, it’s only life_

_I’ll be your stepping stone_

_No, don’t be so alone_

_Just hold on tight, it’s only life_

 

_Don’t look away_

_Don’t run away_

_Hey baby it’s only life_

_Don’t lose your faith_

_Don’t run away_

_Hey baby it’s only life_

_Yeah it’s only life_

 

By the time she finished the song, her fingers softly strumming the final notes, Beca felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her friends were completely speechless, which was definitely a first for Fat Amy.

 

Stacie finally broke the silence, her tone a combination of awe and admiration. “Wow. Becs, that was amazing.”

 

The rest of the group nodded, Fat Amy finally finding her voice. “Damn, Shawshank! Who knew you had that in you?!”

 

Beca blushed, looking down at her feet, uncomfortable with all the attention. Secretly, she was pleased her friends liked it so much. It was the first time anyone was hearing her music. A song she had written and produced all on her own. This was different than letting people hear her mashups. Those weren’t really her songs; she was just borrowing them, molding them into something different. This was putting herself out there, letting the world see a little piece of Beca, and it was absolutely terrifying.

 

Emily looked even more intimidated than when Beca had insisted on going first. Beca looked over at the young girl, sensing her fear. An idea popped into her head. “Guys, can you guys give me and Emily about ten minutes alone?” After a few confused looks, the rest of the group stood up, Stacie leading the way out of the room.

 

Twenty minutes later, they returned to find Beca seated at the piano and Emily grinning happily beside her.

 

“Want to tell us what that was all about,” Fat Amy asked.

 

Beca shook her head, and looked expectantly at Emily. The girl nodded, and said shyly, “This is the song I sang for Mr. Swanson. He said the choir will definitely be singing it in the fall concert. It’s called Flashlight.”

 

Beca’s fingers began moving over the keys, a pleasant melody filling the room. A smile crossed her face as Emily began to sing, knowing now that the girl was an extremely talented songwriter. She could sense the moment Emily relaxed into the song, even if they had just worked through the melody.

 

_I got all I when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see a sweet life_

_I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight_

_You’re getting me, getting me, through the night_

_Kick-start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_

_Can’t lie, it’s a sweet life_

_Stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight_

_You’re getting me, getting me, through the night_

 

Beca stopped playing after Emily finished the chorus, not having had the time to work through more than that. She was already itching to get her hands on this track, ideas flowing through her head for ways to create a full sound to go with Emily’s lyrics. When the younger girl finished the song, she wasn’t met with the stunned silence Beca received. The whole group cheered loudly, calling out their approval with a smattering of applause.

 

Emily blushed a deep red, and quickly returned to her seat on the couch beside Benji.

 

CR called out, “Beca, we want an encore! You’ve gotta have more than one song, right?”

 

Beca frowned, running through songs in her mind. She didn’t feel like most of them were ready, there was always something missing. Beca wasn’t sure she wanted to play the one song she did feel was finished, the one she had been working on since the second Chloe ran out the door last night. It was all the feelings she couldn’t admit out loud, and she was shocked at how easily the lyrics flowed out of her. Her friends didn’t have to know when the song was written, or whom it was meant for, though she had a feeling Stacie would be suspicious.

 

She stood up from the piano, reaching for her guitar and perching on the edge of her chair. Clearing her throat, she said, “Okay, I’ve got one more that I think is done, or almost done. Most of them are still works in progress.”

 

Beca began strumming her fingers over the strings, immediately feeling a calm settle over her. She started to sing, her clear alto flowing effortlessly along with the melody.

 

_I bit my tongue for too long_

_My patience gets a bit thin_

_I gotta tell you the way that it is_

_I think you know this is something different we've started_

_We're more than ordinary_

_There's something about the way that the world looks_

_Brighter when I'm next to you_

 

She grinned, losing herself in the song as she hit the chorus, oblivious to the way her friends were staring at her. Stacie especially, was completely floored by Beca’s expression as she sang the first verse, realizing exactly who the song was about.

 

_No one’s gonna love you like I will_

_Darlin’ you can just take take take your time_

_And I’ve been burning up like a wildfire_

_Wishing you would just say say say you’re mine_

 

Beca truly loved playing music, and she had surprised herself with how much she loved writing her own songs. It wasn’t until she began writing songs that she knew her goal of being a music producer was exactly what she wanted. As much as she loved to create original works, she was constantly thinking up different beats to layer in, or how to add different sounds to add a depth to the piece. She was rarely ever satisfied with a track, always thinking up new things to try to give it a different feel. Beca forced herself to concentrate on the second verse, instead of the beat she was creating in her mind.

 

_Let’s get ourselves outta town_

_We’ll take the last train out_

_I got a million things I wanna know_

_It’s easy baby with us there’s nowhere we can’t go_

_And this love it doesn’t scare me_

_‘Cause I’m running out of reasons not to feel this_

_I can tell you’re dying to try_

 

_No one’s gonna love you like I will_

_Darlin’ you can just take take take your time_

_And I’ve been burning up like a wildfire_

_Wishing you would just say say say you’re mine_

 

Beca cruised through the bridge, finishing the song with the chorus. She finished out the melody on the guitar, finally allowing the drums to accompany her in her head, fingers itching to get back to her mixing board and lay the track down. Beca was so distracted that she completely missed the doorbell ringing through the house, Stacie finally jumping up to answer it, returning with pizzas.

 

Beca snapped back to the present moment as the smell of pizza filled the room. She jumped up to grab plates and napkins, telling the group to help themselves to the soda, lemonade, and water that were in the fridge.

 

Stacie cornered her in the hallway. “Interesting song, Becs,” she said, curiously. “Who’d you write it for?”

 

Beca blushed before turning her back on Stacie. “No one, Stace. It’s just a song,” she finished, walking back into the room to set the plates beside the pizzas. She knew that answer wasn’t going to satisfy Stacie for long, but Beca also knew she had agreed to stay away from Chloe less than 6 hours ago.

 

Once everyone returned from the kitchen with drinks, pizza boxes were passed around as the group began excitedly praising Beca and Emily for their songs. Beca was grateful for their enthusiasm, but she couldn’t help but wonder if her songs were really that good, or if her friends were just being supportive. She knew she was going to have to put herself and her music out there at some point, but for now, this was good enough. Beca was jarred back into the moment as Amy began a story about one of her many crocodile wrestling escapades, leaning back against the chair with a grin and another slice of pizza. Yeah, for now, this was perfect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the highest of fives to my beta for putting up with my busy schedule, floods of messages, and utter randomness. Bonus kudos to anyone who gets that reference ;-). 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for being SO understanding about the sporadic updates over the next few months. Seriously though, you guys are awesome with the reviews and reading them makes my day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd just like to point out that I've kept my word, and updated less frequently. I hope you all value my honesty ;-). Seriously though, you guys are awesome and patient, and in return I'm trying to write longer chapters to hopefully make it worth the wait. I also still do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of its characters.
> 
> **PLEASE READ** I feel like I should have put this in the last chapter, but I'd like to take a moment to address the song lyrics in this fic. Normally, I can't stand it when there are massive chunks of lyrics in the middle of the story, and hate myself a little bit for doing it. However, I want to note that when I put lyrics into this story, they are a direct reflection of Beca's feelings and/or emotions, which she can't always say out loud. I will only post lyrics if they add something to the story, so they're worth a read. 
> 
> Lastly, the large section of italics is a flashback...for anyone who skipped over this note, got confused, and scrolled back up to see if it was explained.

Beca stepped out of the stairwell and into the sunshine, instantly spotting Stacie reading under a tree on the grassy lawn. She walked over to her friend, dropping down onto the grass beside her and closing her eyes. Stacie instantly shifted, laying down with her head on Beca's stomach and continued reading her book. It was moments like these that Beca praised her decision to drop choir for a free period in the middle of the morning.

 

Two months had passed since the start of the school year, and Beca had been true to her word to Stacie, staying away from their redheaded Biology teacher. It hadn't been easy, the two of them still exchanging lingering glances every once in a while. As far as Beca was concerned, their connection hadn't faded in the slightest, and her feelings for Chloe were only getting stronger. Thankfully, Stacie was almost always with her to act as a buffer, although her actions seemed to irritate Chloe for some reason. Stacie had jokingly tossed out the idea that "Ms. Beale is just jealous," however, the more Beca thought about it, the more she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was on to something.  

 

She thought back to the Monday after her almost-date with Chloe, remembering the conversation she'd had with her teacher after school ended.

 

* * *

 

_Stacie eyed her as the bell rang, asking, "You gonna talk to her, Becs?"_

 

_Beca nodded, responding, "Yep. Just to apologize and let her know I don't want to get her in trouble."_

 

_"Just get it over with, like ripping off a Band-Aid," Stacie said with a grin._

 

_Beca scrunched up her nose. "Gross, dude. Don't leave without me?"_

 

_Stacie nodded and gave her a salute. "You got it." She chuckled and began making her way towards Chloe's desk as Stacie began fiddling with her notes and textbook, the last couple of students filing out of the room without a backwards glance._

 

_Beca looked up at Chloe as she approached. The redhead's crystal clear gaze met hers, never failing to make her heart race. She stopped a few feet from the desk, leaving plenty of space between them, nervously locking her fingers together._

 

_Chloe studied her, smiling cautiously before asking, "Hi Beca, did you need something?"_

 

_Beca took a deep breath, glancing quickly around the room making sure it was empty except for Stacie, before speaking softly. "I want to apologize to you. After you left, I thought a lot about what you said, and I would never intentionally put your career at risk. I shouldn't have said what I did, and you don't have to worry about anything happening again." She took a deep breath, somehow maintaining her train of thought while looking into Chloe's eyes. "You're a great teacher, and I hope you like it here," she finished, looking down at her hands and locking them tightly together to stop from fidgeting. She looked up at the sound of Chloe's voice saying her name, a little confused at the emotions she saw on her teacher's face._

 

_"Beca," Chloe said, her voice also much lower than normal. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't get to apologize like I wanted to the next morning, but I didn't react well that evening." Beca bit back the 'no shit' comment that desperately tried to escape, and waited for Chloe to continue. "I meant what I said on Friday..."Chloe trailed off, her eyes burning with intensity, as if she was willing Beca to understand. Beca suddenly felt her body bump against the desk, not realizing she had been inching forward towards the redhead. She didn't break eye contact, feeling the pull inside her that always caused her to want to be closer to Chloe, like a weird sort of gravity that connected them._

 

_Suddenly, Chloe's eyes glanced behind her, before softening as she took a step back. Beca felt a hand slide around her waist to rest on her hip as Stacie came up beside her, watching Chloe's eyes narrow for a split second before her face went blank with an easy smile._

 

_Stacie broke the silence, trailing her fingers over Beca's back. "You ready to go, Becs? I believe I owe you a quarter or something since you somehow made it through the day without getting detention," she joked with a wink._

 

_Beca nodded, a smirk forming across her face as she retorted, "I just didn't get caught today. Give me one sec, okay?"_

 

_"Sure thing," Stacie replied, moving towards the exit, pausing in the doorway to wait._

 

_Beca watched her friend for a moment, before looking back at Chloe. "It's ok Beale, really," she said with a small smile. "This is your career. I get it. Nothing else will happen," Beca finished, not giving Chloe a chance to respond as she turned and made her way over to Stacie, rolling her eyes as Stacie looked her up and down._

 

_"Keep it in your pants, Conrad," she quipped as she reached her in the doorway._

 

_Stacie didn't hesitate, replying instantly. "I'd rather keep it in your pants, Mitchell," she said, slipping a hand inside the back pocket of Beca's jeans as they exited the room._

 

_Beca snorted and shoved her friend away. "Now who's resorted to cheesy pickup lines," she shot back as she reached her locker, realizing she was empty-handed._

 

_"Shit, I forgot my stuff in Biology," Beca groaned, leaning her forehead against the locker door. "I'll be right back," she called to Stacie, retracing her steps back down the hallway._

 

_Upon entering the room, Beca immediately spotted her books sitting on the table where she'd left them. Making her way past the desks, she chanced a look toward the front of the room, spotting the redhead sitting behind her desk with her head in her hands. Beca picked her things up off the table, the rustling causing Chloe to snap her head up and jump to her feet, looking around the room._

 

_"Sorry," Beca apologized sheepishly. "I left my stuff here on the table." She gestured to the books in her arms._

 

_Chloe nodded, keeping silent, although her expression told another story. Beca felt a little guilty about the way she had cut her teacher off earlier, and decided to give her an opening. "Was there uh, anything else you wanted to say?” she asked awkwardly._

 

_Beca waited uncomfortably under Chloe's hard stare, definitely getting the feeling the redhead had a few things she wanted to say. After a minute or two though, Chloe shook her head no and sat back down, turning her gaze to her computer screen._

 

* * *

  

Stacie's voice cut through the memory, jarring her back to the present. "Your thoughts are so loud, they're practically screaming at me right now. Whatcha thinking about, Mitchell?" she asked, closing her book.

 

Beca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't answer Stacie's question, instead glancing around the campus, as if looking for something to change the subject. It didn't matter. She decided that Stacie knew her too well when she heard the brunette's next words.

 

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

 

She looked down at her friend, who was returning her gaze with an almost sympathetic look on her face. "How'd you know?" Beca asked, not bothering to deny it. 

 

Stacie huffed, responding, "Because I'm your best friend, and I know you better than anyone. Because you've been different this year, ever since all that shit went down between you two. Because you've been writing songs about her. Should I keep going?"

 

Beca flicked Stacie's ear, commenting lightly, "Fuck you." She grinned down at her friend, taking all the sting out of her words. "It's freaky sometimes how well you can read my mind, you know that right?"

 

Stacie chuckled nodding her head. "Yep, but don't pretend like you can't read me the same way," she accused. "Have you even spoken to her since that day?" Stacie asked, seamlessly switching back into their conversation. 

 

Beca shook her head, not realizing Stacie had closed her eyes. "No, nothing beyond the occasional ‘hello,’" she replied. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Stacie's hair, her friend sighing happily. 

 

"Talk to me, Becs. You've been different lately. Stop bullshitting me and just tell me what's going on?" Stacie asked, having had enough of Beca dancing around the question for months.

 

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Knowing she could trust Stacie didn’t make it any easier. It was still hard to be vulnerable, even to her closest friend. Stacie's voice cut through the silence, reading her mind again. "You've gotta let someone in, Becs. Do you really want to go through this alone?"

 

"I like her." Beca said it out loud before she could change her mind, her voice soft. "Fuck, Stacie, I really like her and I barely even know her," she added with a short laugh, shaking her head. 

 

"I know," Stacie said simply. Beca rolled her eyes at her friend as she continued, "I'm just glad you finally admitted it."

 

"Yeah, it's awesome. I like someone I can never be with," Beca replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm. 

 

Stacie sat up and turned to face her. "You just need a distraction, Becs. You need to get her out of your head."

 

"Easier said than done," she retorted. 

 

"True," Stacie replied. "How many songs have you written about her now?" she asked teasingly.

 

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed. "Low blow!" She shoved Stacie away and stood up, stretching. 

 

Stacie rolled over in the grass, still grinning as she asked, "Are you gonna take Swanson up on that offer to sing one of your songs at the fall concert? Maybe one about a certain..."

 

Beca cut her off, snapping, "Do not finish that sentence, Conrad." She frowned, staring at her feet before answering, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

 

"Well if you want my opinion, and obviously you should, you have to do it," Stacie said casually, getting to her feet. 

 

Beca raised her eyebrows at her friend. "And why do I have to do it?"

 

Stacie shrugged, and began counting off reasons on her fingers. "One, your songs are amazing. Two, you'll have to play them at some point, so why not now? Three, she'll probably be at the concert. Four, I really can't handle how mopey you've been all year, and this could help you get over it. Five, if somehow she doesn't jump your bones afterwards, there's a great chance someone will help you...relieve some of that tension. Everyone loves a talented, tortured artist."

 

Beca crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as Stacie finished counting. "You're the one who told me to stay away from her in the first place, or do you not remember that?"

 

"I remember it very clearly. But this isn't the hit it and quit it situation I thought it was. She got to you, dude. I've never seen anyone get to you before. I'm almost hurt that it wasn't me," Stacie said lightly, nudging Beca's shoulder. 

 

"You got to me a long time ago, Conrad," Beca replied affectionately. The free period was almost over, and they began walking back inside the building. Stace wrapped her arms around Beca, hugging her tightly despite her muffled protests. 

 

"Love you too, Mitchell," she heard from somewhere above her head, and Beca felt the grin spread across her face as for a moment, she stopped struggling and hugged Stacie back just as tightly.

 

* * *

 

Beca shut her locker, beyond thankful that the day was almost over. They were well into the school year now, and their teachers were beginning to say things like "how are your college applications coming along" and "think about possible majors" a little too often for Beca's liking. It's not that she didn't appreciate a college education, but she was determined to give her dream a real shot at the end of the year. College wasn't for everyone, and Beca felt she was just one of the lucky ones who already knew exactly what she wanted. 

 

In a way, she was glad that her interactions with Chloe had declined. Beca wasn't sure how her feelings for the redhead kept growing stronger, but she knew that any type of relationship, even a growing friendship, would only make it harder to leave for LA at the end of the year. She just had to get through the rest of the year. How hard could it be?

 

Beca frowned as Stacie skipped up to her, looking way too cheerful after the amount of calculus homework they'd been given. "Why are you so happy? Did you not hear how many problem sets Harper just assigned? And they’re all due Friday" she grumbled, grabbing her Biology textbook and shutting her locker door. 

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, pretending to look offended, as she answered, “Why can’t I just be happy that school is almost over. Besides, homework doesn't cause everyone physical pain, just you."

 

"It's going to take me all week to finish it," Beca complained, purposefully dragging her feet on the way to class.

 

"Oh my God, seriously Becs, how old are you?" Stacie snorted, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "You'd think Harper just handed you a death sentence instead of a problem set or twenty."

 

Beca shot her friend a dirty look, retorting, "I'm a little stressed out, that’s all. I've decided to take Swanson up on his offer. You guys are right, I've got to put my music out there at some point." 

 

Stacie paused at the doorway for Beca to enter first, feeling hands settle on her shoulders from behind. Her friend didn't bother to keep her voice down as she said, "Shit, Becs! You're crazy tense. You know, I could help you out with that." 

 

"Miss Conrad, please watch your language in my classroom." 

 

Beca snapped her head around to look at Chloe, who was no longer looking at them, focused instead on writing something on the board. Her tone hadn't signaled any anger, in fact, it was almost light, but her mouth was set in a firm line instead of her usual easy smile. 

 

She glanced behind at Stacie, who winked and replied, "Sorry, Ms. Beale." Beca bit down on her lip to avoid laughing at Stacie's tone and expression; the brunette was clearly not sorry at all. 

 

They made their way to their table, greeting Benji as they sat down. 

 

He nodded at them, asking, "Why can't you two ever make it to class on time? You know, CR and Fat Amy have a bet going that you hook up in the janitor's closet between classes."

 

Beca choked on air at that statement, whereas Stacie was looking at her fingernails with a bored expression. 

 

Stacie responded casually, "Benji, I don't know why you guys are so obsessed with our sex life. And seriously, the janitor's closet? With the mops and dirty water? Gross."

 

Finally having recovered, Beca snorted at that comment. "Stace, are you actually suggesting there's a place that's too dirty for you to get it on?" she asked in disbelief.

 

"Have you seen the janitor's closet, Becs?" Stacie asked, glancing over and meeting her eyes.

 

Beca shook her head, answering, "No, why? Have you...." she trailed off as Stacie gave her a look, her mouth dropping into an 'O' shape. "You have no standards," she muttered, shaking her head at the grin on her friend's face.

 

"Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Beca," Stacie said, grinning at Benji, who looked like he deeply regretted starting the conversation.

 

Beca just shook her head again and looked up at the front of the room. Chloe was well into the lesson by this point, slowly pacing the front of the room and gesturing with her hands as she spoke. She looked gorgeous, as always, her hair loose over her shoulders as she brightly surveyed the class. Beca felt her pulse quicken when they locked eyes for a second, before Chloe continued shifting her gaze over the room, her speech never faltering. 

 

She quickly looked down, grabbed her pencil, and began taking notes. This was her usual routine in Biology, and it was the only way she could retain anything Chloe was saying. Her eyes were locked on the notebook, refusing to look up even when she was sure Chloe was watching her. 'How am I supposed to move on when I have to see her every day,' Beca thought, frowning and running her fingers through her hair. She propped her chin up with one hand, and tried to focus on what Chloe was teaching them, thinking that the bell couldn't come fast enough.

 

When it finally rang, Beca let out a huge sigh of relief, snapping her notebook shut instantly and leaned back in her chair. She looked over at Benji as his voice cut through the noise of rustling books and papers.

 

"Did you decide whether you're going to perform at the concert on Friday?" he asked curiously.

 

Beca nodded, replying, "Yeah, I'm going to do it. I've gotta play my songs sometime. Can't keep them hidden away forever."

 

"That's awesome!" Benji said excitedly. "Have you decided what song to play?"

 

Beca shook her head no, immediately running through songs in her mind. "No, I haven't picked a song yet," she answered, frowning down at her hands.

 

Stacie interjected, "I think you should play us a mini concert of all the possibilities, and let us choose the best song."

 

Benji's face lit up at the idea, but Beca wasn't as enthusiastic. "You just want to see more of my stuff," she said absentmindedly, still thinking about song possibilities.

 

Stacie gave her a wicked grin as she replied, "I don't want to see more, I want to see ALL of your stuff." She emphasized the statement by purposefully lowering her gaze to Beca's chest and licking her lips. Benji gulped uncomfortably and quietly made his exit, leaving the two girls alone at the back of the classroom.

 

"Seriously, Stace?" Beca asked, an amused expression on her face. She stood up, slowly stretching her arms over her head, arching her back. 

 

Stacie's eyes narrowed playfully. "Watch it, Mitchell. Keep playing with fire and you’ll get burned," she threatened.

 

Beca winked back at her, retorting, "Promises, promises." She grabbed her books off the table and slowly walked towards the door, feeling Stacie's eyes on her from behind. Chuckling at her friend's antics, Beca looked over at the teacher's desk to tell Chloe goodbye, but was met with narrowed eyes and a hard stare. She froze, a low "whoa" escaping her lips as her teacher quickly looked down at something on her computer screen. The look on Chloe's face had been downright dangerous, eyes ice cold, missing the usual warmth Beca had grown accustomed to. 

 

Stacie brushed past her, eyes focused on her phone, stopping a few steps into the hallway after realizing no one was behind her. Beca heard her name called, and turned to respond to her friend, "I'll catch up with you in a minute, Stace."

 

"Don't keep me waiting, Mitchell" floated through the doorway, causing Beca to automatically roll her eyes and smile. 

 

Beca turned and walked over to Chloe's desk, dropping her books onto an empty table and crossing her arms over her chest. She waited until Chloe looked up at her, fixing her with a stare of her own and deciding not to waste time with small talk. "What's your deal? If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now."

 

Chloe's eyes flashed as she stood up from her chair. "Were you ever going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

 

Beca automatically snapped, "Oh, answering a question with a question. Now I remember why we could never actually have a conversation. Why do..." she trailed off, as she processed what had just come out of Chloe's mouth. "What are you talking about anyways? I don't have a girlfriend," she said, her facial expression mimicking her confusion.

 

Chloe's mouth formed a tight line as she glared at Beca. "Don't lie to me. Anyone with eyes can see you two are more than friends."

 

"Who are you even talking about?" Beca said bewildered. "Stacie?" Chloe's expression confirmed it, even though she didn't speak. "She's not...we aren't...it's not like that," Beca stuttered, faltering under Chloe's harsh glare.

 

"Oh, well that was convincing," Chloe responded sarcastically, crossing her own arms.

 

Beca stayed silent, desperately trying to process what was happening. Why was Chloe so upset with her? They had barely spoken in two months, and definitely hadn't had a real conversation since Beca apologized. She was about to speak again when Stacie poked her head through the doorway.

 

"Becs, come on! You promised to babysit with me tonight. I promise I'll make it worth your while," she said with a wink.

 

Beca cringed. That was the worst possible thing Stacie could have said, and the look on Chloe's face confirmed it. 

 

Stacie's smile slowly faded as she took in the situation. "You know what, I'll just wait for you at your car," she said quickly, disappearing instantly from the doorway.

 

Beca looked back at Chloe's face, opening her mouth to speak but the teacher cut her off. 

 

"I believe you were about to try and convince me you two weren't a couple," Chloe said, her tone dangerously low. 

 

Beca frowned and retorted, "Why do you care, anyways? You didn't want to be with me!" Beca's eyes widened at her own statement, not having a clue where that came from. The anger on Chloe's face disappeared instantly, replaced with something else that Beca couldn’t quite place. Hurt? Or maybe regret? 

 

"That's not true," her teacher said softly, looking down.

 

Beca opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. That was the last thing she expected Chloe to say. "But...I thought...." she stuttered. "You left! And you kept saying you couldn't...and your job..." Beca kept spitting out bits and pieces of sentences, cursing her inability to form a coherent thought. She had an idea, and quickly pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Stacie. The replies came instantly, and she held the phone up for Chloe to see.

 

_Beca [3:41PM]: How will you make babysitting the twin terrors worth my while? ;-)_

 

_Stacie [3:42PM]: Duh...Milkshakes from In-N-Out. It's like you don't even know me._

 

_Stacie [3:42PM]: And I'll buy you lunch Friday?_

 

_Stacie [3:42PM]: Please don't bail._

 

Chloe read through the texts, but didn't look convinced. "That doesn't prove anything, Beca," she replied. 

 

Beca shoved her phone into her pocket. "I'm not dating Stacie, or anyone else for that matter," she insisted, hating the desperation in her tone. Irritated at herself, she continued on without thinking, "Anyways, how am I supposed to date someone else when I'm hung up on you." 

 

They both froze, Beca's eyes wide with disbelief. 'Fuck, I did not just say that' flashed through her mind, as she fought the urge to bolt from the classroom. Instead, she met Chloe's eyes, begging her to say something...anything. When she remained silent, Beca quickly backtracked, words rapidly coming out of her mouth to fill the awkward silence. 

 

"Um, I'm sorry. I’m an idiot. I didn't mean to say that out loud, and I...um...I’m sorry…I know you don't feel that way so I'm just gonna go. I'm really sorry," she said, grabbing her books and spinning around, walking quickly out of the room.

 

She made it to her locker, slamming her palm against it in frustration. "Damnit, Beca," she muttered, furious with herself. What was it about Chloe that caused her to word vomit her feelings all over the place? She quickly grabbed what she needed for the night’s homework and left the building, spotting Stacie sitting on the hood of her car. 

 

"What the hell just happened," Stacie said, recognizing how upset Beca was. 

 

Beca shook her head. "I don't know Stacie, she was mad because she thought we were dating and that I didn't tell her. And then like a fucking idiot, I told her I wasn't dating anyone because I'm hung up on her," she finished with a deep breath, mentally dying from embarrassment a second time. "And she didn't say anything, she just stared at me and I apologized like five times and bolted. And now I'm just going to go live life as a hermit, away from any and all possible social interaction." She hopped up onto the hood next to Stacie and hid her face in her hands.

 

Stacie spoke up beside her. "Okay Becs, here’s the deal. She's in denial about her feelings for you, and she's jealous because she thinks we're together." Stacie gently nudged her shoulder, playfully adding, "And if you live life as a recluse, I'll never get my hands on your sweet rack. And that, would be the greatest tragedy of all," she finished dramatically.

 

Beca lowered her hands to smirk at her friend. "That's what you're going with as the greatest tragedy of all?" she asked.

 

Stacie shrugged, replying casually, "I mean, your ass is nice too."

 

Beca rolled her eyes, her mouth breaking into a grin. Stacie could always get her to smile, at least until she spotted Chloe walk out the school's front door. She groaned and hid her face in her hands again, mumbling, “God, why does she have to be so fucking hot?”

 

Stacie responded, “Because she’s a teacher and you can’t have her. Kinda like Posen when she gets all bossy, or Swanson when you swear he’s an 18-year old trapped in a teacher’s body, or…”

 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. And if you call Posen hot one more time, we’re gonna have a problem.” Beca hopped off the car, turning to look at Stace instead of meeting Chloe’s gaze. "Can we please go?"

 

"Sure, but we better hurry. She's staring at us, and if we wait she might come over to chat," Stacie replied, sliding off the car and walking towards her own. "Meet you at my house?"

 

Beca nodded. "See you in ten." 

 

She quickly threw her backpack in the backseat, climbed into the car and started the engine. Before she could put it in gear, there was a rapping on the passenger side window. Suddenly, the door opened and Chloe was sitting in the seat beside her.

 

Beca stared at her for a few seconds before finding her voice. "What are you doing, Beale?" she asked shakily, thankful she at least got out a full sentence.

 

Chloe didn't respond. Instead, she leaned across the center console and pressed her lips firmly against Beca's. At four in the afternoon. In broad daylight. In the school parking lot, where anyone and everyone could see them. Chloe pulled away after a few seconds, her eyes blazing into Beca’s as she said a single word.

 

“Drive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to my beta, Ravenclawsome33. She magically fixes all my mistakes, and still has time to write two stories of her own (shameless plug...read her stories!)
> 
> I've got 23 more days of freedom before being trapped to whatever the male equivalent of a ball and chain is. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me through the busiest time of my life! It's gonna be few and far between with the updates through December, but then I'll hopefully get back into the twice per week groove.
> 
> Your comments/reviews make my day :-), so please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, the last chapter ended in a terrible cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm not mean enough to leave you hanging for a month. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait, and holds you all over until I decide to leave newlywed bliss and rejoin the real world.
> 
> *Just a heads up, it's about to get smutty, folks ;-)

"Drive."

 

Beca reacted instantly, putting the car in gear and accelerating out of the parking lot. Although she kept her eyes trained on the road, she could feel Chloe's burning stare from beside her. Beca glanced quickly at the passenger seat to see the redhead was indeed staring at her shamelessly, only breaking the silence to give quiet directions. 

 

After about ten minutes, Chloe directed her into a nice apartment complex, and she parked in front of one of the buildings. Chloe jumped out of the car as soon as the engine cut off, with Beca following a bit slower, still not quite sure what was happening. What she was certain of, was that she recognized the look in Chloe's eyes. It was the same look Chloe had given her when they were making out in her kitchen, right before the redhead had removed her shirt. Apparently, she was moving too slowly for Chloe's liking, the redhead grabbing her hand and pulling her along, causing her to stumble forward a few steps before regaining her balance.

 

Chloe had obviously come to terms with whatever was holding her back before, and now Beca was the one trying to catch up. Not twenty minutes ago, they had been arguing in the Biology classroom, and the redhead had stood by silently again, unable to express what she felt towards Beca. What she had fantasized about for months was finally happening, and she couldn't even enjoy it. It was happening too fast; something did not feel quite right about her teacher's complete change of heart. Before she could open her mouth to protest, they jerked to a stop outside of a door. Chloe unlocked it smoothly, pulled Beca inside, and slammed it shut. 

 

"Chloe, what is..." she tried to ask, but was immediately silenced as the redhead pushed her against the door, connecting their lips fiercely. Beca was instantly overwhelmed when Chloe pressed into her, not leaving an inch of space between them as a leg slipped between hers. She felt Chloe's thigh pushing up into her, her hips grinding down in response as her mind desperately tried to process the turn of events. Hands slid under her shirt, nails scraping over her sides causing her to moan against Chloe's lips. The redhead didn't miss the opportunity to tangle her tongue with Beca's, pressing her harder against the door with her hips.

 

All doubts vanished, replaced swiftly with an intense desire that hit Beca like a freight train. Chloe was surrounding her, encompassing all her senses as she felt every curve pressed against her body, the redhead kissing her like she couldn’t ever get enough. Beca groaned as Chloe began rocking against her thigh, the movement causing extra friction between her legs. She was quickly losing control, being swept away in the tidal wave of emotion and desire that was Chloe Beale, washing away all thoughts of stopping.

 

Suddenly, Chloe's hands disappeared from her skin to come up between them, making quick work of the buttons on Beca’s plaid shirt. She sucked in deep gulps of air when the redhead flung the two sides apart and leaned back to rake her eyes over her body, lingering on the way her chest was rising with each breath. As their eyes met, Beca knew this was her last chance to slam on the brakes. The look on Chloe’s face told her she was already past the point of no return, and Beca wasn’t far behind her. Her brain told her to stop, that they really needed to talk, but while Chloe’s torso might not be currently pressed against her, a firm roll of her hips sent a jolt of lust through the brunette and reminded her where they were still connected. Beca gasped, her hands finding the redhead’s hips at the same time Chloe leaned back in, kissing her hard.

 

When Chloe’s hands moved purposefully up to cup her breasts over her tank top, Beca knew she was done. All thoughts of talking flew out the window as she moaned, arching into Chloe’s touch. The redhead took advantage of the space, ripping the flannel off her shoulders and down her arms, tugging it off impatiently without breaking their kiss. Beca slid her hands up Chloe’s arms, shoving her back lightly and pulled her tank top up and off her own shoulders. Before she could get it off over her head, she felt Chloe’s hands at her hips, her mouth trailing kisses over the tops of her breasts.

 

“Fuck,” Beca mumbled, finally twisting the article off and throwing it somewhere. She tangled the fingers of one hand in Chloe’s hair, the other pulling impatiently at the redhead’s shirt. Chloe moved up to kiss her neck, giving Beca room to slip both hands under her shirt and tightly grip her waist. Pushing away from the door, Beca forced Chloe to take a step back, using the space to quickly pull the shirt over her head and off. Before she could do anything except drop it to the floor, Chloe had her pinned back against the door, a moan escaping the redhead as she reconnected their lips.

 

Beca knew then that she was at Chloe’s mercy. She was used to being the aggressor, as she hadn’t met too many girls her age that were comfortable with being gay. This was completely different from any of her previous encounters, and she was sure she had never been so turned on in her life. Chloe had taken charge from the first minute, and Beca was torn between wanting to fight for control or to just let the redhead have her way with her. When Chloe moved her lips over Beca’s jaw, tugging on her earlobe with her teeth as her fingers popped open the button on her jeans, she decided on the latter.

 

Chloe tugged the zipper down, scraping her teeth roughly against Beca’s neck before running her tongue over the spot. ‘That’ll leave a mark,’ flashed somewhere in her mind, but Beca could only groan and push her hips up into Chloe’s hand. She could feel the redhead pause, lips curling into a smile against her neck, and growled, “Chloe, I swear…if you freak out and stop now I’ll…”

 

Beca’s threat became a breathless gasp as Chloe slipped her hand inside her jeans, past her underwear, easing one finger inside her. She moaned loudly, thrusting against Chloe’s hand, needing more. She barely registered Chloe’s words, the redhead’s cursing only heightening her arousal.

 

“Shit, Beca. You’re so wet,” Chloe murmured appreciatively, adding a second finger. Beca gripped Chloe’s hips tightly, throwing her head back against the door as the redhead increased the pace. She heard a frustrated growl, and the next thing she knew, the fingers were gone and Chloe was shoving her jeans and underwear down roughly. Beca whimpered when a thigh slid between her legs, spreading them apart as Chloe kissed her again, lips hot and demanding against her own.

 

When Chloe’s hand moved back between her legs, Beca tore her mouth away, breathing heavily with her head back against the door and her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn’t focus on anything except the way Chloe was moving inside her, her hips matching the redhead’s rhythm. Lips at her ear spurred her on, and Beca was shocked at the words coming out of her teacher’s mouth. She was panting, moans escaping her lips as Chloe’s thumb pressed down against her clit, driving her closer to the edge. Beca’s nails were digging into Chloe’s sides as she held on tight, crying out as her body shuddered, the waves of pleasure rolling over her. Chloe kept her pinned against the door, breathing heavily against her neck as her body relaxed.

 

It was by far the most intense orgasm of her life, and Beca’s legs felt weak, unsure they would support her without Chloe’s help. She leaned unsteadily against the door as the redhead stepped back, allowing Beca to see the smug look on her face and the desire in her eyes.

 

Beca only had one thought, and that was how badly she wanted to see Chloe come apart under her touch. She felt a surge of energy course through her body, quickly kicking her shoes off and stepping out of the clothes now pooled around her ankles, leaving her in only her bra. Beca closed the gap between them, sliding her hands up Chloe’s thighs to her hips. Her fingertips teased the bare skin of her sides, before hooking into the belt loops of Chloe’s jeans and pulling the redhead flush against her, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Beca didn’t realize they were moving until Chloe backed into something solid. She pressed a thigh in between Chloe’s legs, moving her lips to the redhead’s neck. Opening her eyes, she took in their location as Chloe started grinding needily against her leg. Beca ran her tongue up the edge of Chloe’s ear, whispering, “I wanted to fuck you in your bedroom, but the couch works too.” She smirked hearing Chloe whimper at her words, and unhooked the redhead’s bra, quickly sliding it down her arms and flinging it to the side. Beca moved her hands to Chloe’s breasts, testing their weight in her palms before stroking her thumbs over each of her nipples. Moving her lips down Chloe’s neck, she dropped her hands to the top of her jeans, nimble fingers making quick work of the button and zipper.

 

Pulling back, Beca ran her eyes down Chloe’s body. “Bet you taste as good as you look,” she said, her voice low with desire. The effect on Chloe wasn’t missed, her blue eyes darkening immediately at the brunette’s tone. Beca pressed her lips into the hollow of Chloe’s neck, before trailing open mouth kisses down her chest between her breasts. She couldn’t get enough of the little sounds Chloe was making with every touch of her lips, reveling in each gasp, squeak, and breathy moan the redhead expelled. Beca wasn’t exactly sure how they had arrived at this moment, but she was determined to make the most of it. She knew in the back of her mind that Chloe was going to freak out when her brain caught up to her libido, but for now, Beca was going to take her time memorizing every perfect dip and curve on her body.

 

Beca slowly sank to her knees, her mouth roaming over Chloe’s taut stomach while her hands pulled the tight jeans down limber legs. She felt Chloe’s fingers tangle in her hair, attempting to push her teasing mouth lower. Quickly pulling off the redhead’s shoes, Beca tugged the jeans off one leg at a time, blindly throwing them behind her. She ran her hands up Chloe’s thighs to grab her ass, chuckling low in her throat at the growl of frustration that came from above her. She pressed her lips against the scrap of lace, moving her hands to Chloe’s hips as they pushed forward seeking more contact. Beca kept one hand pressing her hip firmly into the back of the couch, the other tugged the thong to the side as she pressed her tongue to Chloe’s clit. Humming softly, she began a gentle rhythm, the vibrations dragging a deep moan from Chloe. Beca was certain she would never hear a sexier sound than Chloe’s moan as the redhead’s fingers tightened in her hair, holding her in place. It only took seconds for her to discover she was wrong, unprepared for the words that came tumbling from the Chloe’s lips.

 

“More, Beca,” Chloe begged, her voice heavy with lust. “Please, I need more.”

 

Instantly, Beca was hit with a jolt of desire at the unbridled need in Chloe’s tone, one that made her forget her plan to take her time. She lost control, ripping the lacy thong down her legs. All thoughts and plans vanished, the only thing remaining was to give Chloe what she wanted, what she needed. Beca stood up, shedding her bra, and kissed Chloe hard. She shifted them to the side, allowing her to push the redhead back onto the couch, sliding easily to rest her hips between Chloe’s thighs.

 

Beca loved this position, on top with their hips pressed together and Chloe’s legs wrapped around her waist, her mouth with full access to her neck and shoulder. She let her left hand drift between them, her fingertips toying with Chloe’s clit as she whispered into her ear, “You said you’ve been thinking about me, Chloe?” She purposely posed it as a question, selfishly wanting to hear the needy whine of Chloe’s voice again.

 

“Yes,” Chloe gasped, thrusting her hips against the teasing fingers.

 

Beca moved her hand lower, sliding a finger inside her. This time her phrasing was more of a statement. “Thinking about me inside you.” Chloe moaned an unintelligible response, causing Beca to smirk against her neck. She began alternating slow thrusts into the redhead and circling back up to rub against her clit, quickly turning Chloe into a whimpering mess as words spilled from her lips.

 

“Please,” Chloe whimpered, her voice desperate. “Please, Beca. Stop teasing and fuck me.”

 

Beca couldn’t hold back any longer, letting out a low moan against Chloe’s neck as she thrust two fingers inside her. Leaning back, she got to see Chloe’s every reaction to her touch. The way she gasped and gripped Beca’s shoulders when she entered her, the way she bit down on her lip when Beca’s fingers curled inside her just right, the breathy moan she released when Beca drew her hand back, only to return again in a steady rhythm. She was mesmerized by the redhead, stealing glances as her breasts rose with each breath and her hips thrusting each time to meet her fingers. Chloe was stunning, and Beca knew instantly that she would never get tired of seeing her this way.

 

An idea struck her, and Beca leaned down to press a kiss below Chloe’s ear, their bodies flush together again. Using her hips to set the pace, she began to sing Titanium softly into Chloe’s ear. The redhead reacted immediately, moaning loudly and gripping the brunette tighter, nails digging into her back and shoulder. Beca smirked, glad that her hunch had been right, raising her voice a little as she hit the chorus, moving her hips faster. She could tell Chloe was close; her thighs tightened around her waist and her head was thrown back, breath coming in short pants. Beca rubbed her thumb roughly against her clit, taking less than a minute to push her over the edge. She couldn’t help but watch as Chloe’s body tensed, her lips crying out Beca’s name in a tone that made the brunette weak, her hips jerking against Beca’s hand as she slowed her movements, her nails possibly drawing blood from her shoulder.  She watched as Chloe collapsed onto her back, eyes closed, one arm draped loosely over her stomach, the other dangling off the edge of the couch.

 

Beca lazily kissed along Chloe's shoulder as she tugged a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it haphazardly over them. Keeping their legs tangled together, she shifted a little to prop up on her elbow. She finally had a second to try to process what had just happened between them, and felt her emotions start to take over. Beca was more than a little surprised at how uninhibited Chloe had been, not hesitating to take full control. She smirked at the memory of Chloe's words in her ear, her teacher's dirty mind and mouth an even more welcome surprise. Beca felt heat rush through her body thinking about Chloe murmuring how wet she’d been, how long she'd been thinking about this, how she couldn't wait to taste the brunette everywhere...

 

At the same time, Beca couldn’t help but think about Chloe’s previous reactions every time something physical happened between them. She felt her heart sink at the thought that crossed her mind. ‘She’s going to run.’ At the same time, she rationalized that they were in Chloe’s apartment, and since she had driven them there, where would the redhead actually go? Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time, she would stay.

 

Beca let her thoughts trail off as her fingertips began tracing gentle patterns over bare skin, her mouth going dry when Chloe looked up and met her gaze with a soft smile. It was like a dream, one that Beca never wanted to wake up from. Chloe reached up, sliding a hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her down connecting their lips.Beca tried to relax into the feel of Chloe's kiss, teeth gently nibbling on her lower lip, but pulled back and looked down nervously into clear blue eyes. 

 

"Are...are you gonna freak out now?" Beca asked hesitantly. She was afraid to ask the question, but found she was even more terrified to hear the answer. Chloe didn't look upset, a curious expression gracing her features instead.

 

"Why would you think that?" Chloe responded, her fingertips massaging the back of Beca's neck and easing up into her hair. 

 

Beca narrowed her eyes down at the redhead. "Seriously?" she asked in disbelief. 

 

Chloe smirked up at her, letting her hand wander over Beca's back. "Well, since you manage to point it out every time, I've made it my mission to always answer your questions with one of my own," she replied simply. Her eyes flashed mischievously when she added, "You're just too easy, Mitchell."

 

Beca shuddered when Chloe said her name in that tone, the tone that let her know the redhead knew the effect calling her by her surname would evoke. She felt Chloe's knee sliding back up over her hip, instantly reacting to the movement by gripping under her thigh. Still, Beca was determined to figure out where Chloe's head was, not convinced she was really okay with what had...what was apparently, still happening. 

 

"Stop distracting me, Beale," she said. "We're going to talk about this," she continued, hating the way her voice wavered when their hips connected. She was unprepared when the redhead quickly flipped their position on the couch, straddling her hips and sitting up, giving Beca a full view of her very naked body. 

 

"Okay, let's talk," Chloe said easily, dropping her hands onto her thighs and looking patiently down at the brunette. 

 

Beca swallowed hard, her eyes dropping from Chloe's teasing gaze to roam over the toned perfection in front of her. "Uh...I...um," Beca stuttered out, itching to touch any part of Chloe she could reach. She heard Chloe's voice from somewhere above her, and looked up to see the redhead smirking down at her.

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about...all this," she said, gesturing down her body.

 

Beca let her gaze trail down Chloe's body again, mumbling, "You should be."

 

"My eyes are up here, Mitchell."

 

Fuck. Beca slowly looked back up into Chloe's eyes, her lips stretching into a guilty grin. 

 

"You don't play fair, Beale," she accused, using all of her willpower to keep her eyes from wandering south again. 

 

Chloe leaned forward, taking Beca's hands and pinning them above her head, her breasts conveniently ending up right in the brunette's face. Beca moaned softly as Chloe's hips began a slow grind against her own, lips at her ear murmuring, "I play to win." 

 

* * *

 

Beca collapsed back into the couch, gasping for air as Chloe rose up from between her legs, slowly licking her lips. The redhead had switched tactics from the full on assault against the front door, to a slow, sensual seduction, fulfilling her promise to taste Beca everywhere. It had been her turn to be reduced to quivering and begging Chloe for release, a ridiculously sweet torture that Beca was already looking forward to experiencing again. 

 

Beca looked down, the redhead's chin patiently resting on her stomach, her lips curled into an increasingly familiar smirk. She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Don't look so smug, Beale."

 

Chloe chuckled, sliding up to press a kiss to her lips. "I think it's appropriate, after the way you were just moaning my name," she replied. 

 

Beca flushed, knowing that Chloe had a point. There was no denying it, the redhead was incredibly skilled. Beca had felt her tongue everywhere, as promised, twisting and curling inside her until she couldn't breathe, think, or do anything except tighten her fingers in red hair and hold on. And apparently moaning Chloe's name in a way that seemed to only encourage her to prolong the mind-bending pleasure. 

 

Beca narrowed her eyes, forcing her mind to focus on what she really wanted to know. "Okay Beale, no more distractions. We're gonna talk about...whatever this is," she said firmly, gesturing between them. 

 

Chloe sat up a little, her expression innocent. Her actions were anything but, as she moved her hands to cup her own breasts replying, "These, Beca, are my..." she began in her patient, teacher's voice, but Beca cut her off.

 

"Stop it," Beca said sharply, though her eyes had already drifted down to Chloe's chest. She closed her eyes, stating, "I don't think we can be naked for this conversation."

 

Chloe laughed at her words, swooping down to quickly kiss her cheek before rising from the couch and heading into her bedroom. She returned a minute later wearing an over-sized flannel shirt, tossing Beca a large sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. She didn't immediately move to put them on, her eyes glued to the way the shirt fell against Chloe's thighs and the few buttons left open at the top. 

 

Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face, jerking her back to attention. "Do you want to talk or not?" she asked, seeming amused as she motioned for Beca to get dressed. 

 

Beca quickly put the clothes on, breathing in Chloe's scent when she pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Chloe sat down next to her, tucking one leg under her, and twisting her shoulder to press into the back of the couch so they were facing each other. Beca couldn't help but smile at the warmth that spread through her when their legs touched, feeling the pull that drew her to the redhead.

  
Chloe spoke first, giving Beca time to compose her thoughts. "I know I haven't been very open with you, and that you probably have a lot of questions for me. So ask away, and I'll do my best to answer."

 

Beca studied her carefully before asking, "So, uh…what changed? Why are you okay with this now?"

 

Chloe answered calmly, without hesitation. "I want you. The best explanation I have is that I was tired of holding back, tired of trying to make myself believe that there was nothing between us."

 

Beca nodded, understanding the connection she was talking about. “I know this kinda just happened but, have you spoken to anyone about me?”

 

It was Chloe’s turn to nod as she answered the question. “Yes, I’ve talked to my best friend Jess about you a few times. She’s in her last year of law school in Tennessee.”

 

Beca asked her next questions rapidly, before she could chicken out. “What did you tell her about me? What did she say when you told her?”

 

Chloe smiled at her in a way that Beca assumed was an attempt to get her to relax, but she knew how important this person must be to her teacher. She suddenly felt nervous, locking her fingers together in her lap.

 

“At first, she told me to stay away from you. That spending time with you would only get me in trouble, and end badly for everyone,” Chloe began, and Beca knew her face fell instantly at the words. “But, after a little while, when I couldn’t get you out of my head, she just started telling me to be careful.”

 

Beca snapped her head up at Chloe’s words, meeting her gaze. “Be careful…” she said slowly. “As in…”

 

Chloe nodded, finishing the thought. “As in, you clearly have feelings for her, and I’m not going to tell you what to do anymore. Just enter into it with your eyes open, and understand the possible consequences.”

 

Beca thought about Chloe’s words for a minute, before voicing her next pair of questions. "So, what do you want from me? What is this to you?" she asked, intent on taking advantage of Chloe's offer to answer anything.

 

This time, Chloe hesitated, looking curiously at her as she took her time to respond. "I guess...I don't know what this is. An impossibly strong attraction? What do you mean, what do I want from you?" she asked, a little confused by the wording.

 

Beca mulled over the different ways to answer the question, deciding to go with the most direct one. "Is this just sex to you? Or is it something more?"

 

Chloe looked at her sharply, making Beca instantly regret her choice of words. "Sex is never 'just sex.' What am I to you, Beca? Is this just a game of ‘can you fuck the teacher’?" Chloe's tone was harsh, the look on her face warning Beca to think carefully before responding. 

 

Beca couldn't look at Chloe as she answered, her voice quietly admitting, "I asked because it's more for me." She slowly looked up to meet Chloe's gaze, continuing, "I have feelings for you, and if you don't feel that way, if it's just physical for you then..." she trailed off, looking down as she locked her fingers together. 

 

The minute or so of silence that followed was the longest wait Beca had ever experienced. She refused to look up from her hands, figuring that Chloe was trying to come up with a way to let her down gently, and unwilling to look at whatever expression of pity or regret that was surely written all over her face. 

 

Chloe's voice broke the silence. "I meant what I said to you that night, in your kitchen. I want more with you. I can't explain it, and it doesn't make any sense to me. I shouldn't feel this way about you Beca, you're my student, but I do. And I'm done fighting it."

 

Beca looked up at Chloe's confession, seeing the sincerity in her eyes and hearing the honesty in her voice. The pull was back, and she couldn't resist the desire to lean in and press her lips against Chloe's. Beca whispered against her lips, "I've never wanted more before." 

 

This time the redhead initiated the kiss, and Beca sunk into the familiarity of Chloe's lips on hers. To Beca, it felt like coming home. Nothing could ever make her feel the way she did when Chloe was kissing her. Despite the slow pace, Beca felt the desire pool low in her stomach. She quickly pulled away before Chloe could deepen the kiss, not finished interrogating the redhead. She stuttered out as much, the look Chloe gave her requiring some sort of explanation. 

 

"I have another question," she said, watching as Chloe resumed her position and nodded. "Uh, why does everyone think Stacie and I are dating?" she asked, genuinely curious in the answer.

 

Chloe's eyes narrowed a bit, an edge to her voice as she replied, "Because you two act like you're dating." Beca's confused look prompted the redhead to sigh and roll her eyes before continuing. "Think about it, Beca. You have every class together. You're always together at school, even when you aren't in class. You two flirt constantly. You're constantly touching each other," she explained, her tone growing more exasperated with each reason. 

 

"But we're just friends," Beca protested. "Best friends, but we've never done anything remotely sexual with each other. We've never even kissed!"

 

"You're fighting a losing battle here, Mitchell. Just last week when you two were walking to lunch, her hand was in your back pocket on your ass the whole way," Chloe retorted, her irritation obvious. 

 

Beca stared at Chloe, trying to process everything she'd said. "Have you been stalking me?" she asked. "How do you know all that?"

 

Chloe sighed again, before giving her thigh a gentle nudge. "Come on Becs, do you think students are the only ones who gossip at school?" she asked playfully. "You forget, the two of you sit at that table in the back of my classroom for an hour, five days a week. You aren't exactly quiet, or subtle. Also, yes, I was stalking you all over campus," she said with a wink, letting Beca know she was joking.

 

Beca, however, didn't hear a word out of Chloe's mouth after the redhead used her nickname. She just sat there with a stupid grin on her face, prompting Chloe to shake her head and break out one of her perfect smiles. "Any other questions for me?" she asked, waiting patiently while Beca pondered over what to ask next.

 

As Beca ran through some possibilities in her mind, she happened to glance at the clock, jumping up when she saw the time. "Shit!" she exclaimed loudly. "I was supposed help Stacie babysit tonight!" Beca dashed over to her clothing strewn over the floor, searching frantically for her cell phone. When she didn't find it, she grabbed her car keys from the floor near the table and ran outside. Unlocking the doors, she grabbed her phone out of the cup holder to find 11 missed texts and 7 missed calls. "Fuck," she muttered, locking the car and returning to Chloe's apartment.

 

Closing the door behind her, she scrolled through the texts, oblivious to the way the redhead was staring at her. The texts were all from Stacie, either asking where she was or threatening her life if she bailed. Most of the missed calls were also from Stacie, with one from her dad thrown in there for good measure. No voicemails though, so it couldn't have been too urgent. Chloe's voice finally registered in her ears.

 

"Beca Mitchell."

 

Fuck. Beca recognized the tone immediately, looking up to see Chloe staring at her intently. She had forgotten that Chloe was only wearing a shirt, one that hung deliciously around her upper thighs with the top buttons open to display the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Beca swallowed hard as Chloe took a step toward her, determined to keep her word. 

 

"I promised Stacie," she began weakly, as Chloe took another step forward and undid another button. Before she could continue, her phone started ringing as Stacie called her for the seventh time, wondering where she was. Beca signaled Chloe to give her a minute, and quickly answered the phone.

 

"Hey Stace, I'm so..." she tried to apologize, closing her eyes and leaning back against the door as Stacie's shouting in her ear cut her off.

 

"Beca Mitchell, you better have a damn good reason for not being at my house right now! You promised to help me with the twin terrors tonight and after everything I've done for you this year you owe me! Where the hell are you?"

 

Beca sighed and opened her eyes to respond, not prepared for Chloe to be a foot away, shirt completely unbuttoned with nothing underneath. "Um Stace...I'm..." she trailed off as her eyes roamed over Chloe's body, the redhead clearly satisfied with her reaction. "I know I promised. I'll be there, I sw..." Beca's words died in her throat as Chloe pressed against her, teeth nibbling at her jaw. She tried to stifle the moan that inevitably came when Chloe's hands roamed under the sweatshirt to cover her breasts, but Stacie wasn't fooled. 

 

"Holy shit, Becs, are you finally getting laid?!" Stacie's voice blared through the phone loud enough for both of them to hear. Chloe let out a low chuckle, intent on marking Beca's neck as she nipped a spot over again.  She was unable to respond, overwhelmed by the sensations Chloe was stirring inside her, not trusting herself to form a sentence. 

 

It didn't bother Stacie at all, who continued on talking. "It’s about damn time! It better not be Carrie though, you are not that desperate!"

 

Chloe pulled back, raising her eyebrows at Beca upon hearing that statement. She mouthed 'ex girlfriend' to her, watching Chloe's eyes narrow as she mouthed something back, slipping her hand inside Beca's borrowed shorts.

 

Beca gasped, stammering into the phone, "It's...it's not Carrie. I gotta go Stace. I'll be there, I swear!" She shouted the last line as the redhead stole the phone from her grasp, quickly hanging up and tossing it lightly onto the table. Chloe pressed her back into the door, letting Beca feel every curve of her body as she whispered in her ear, "I think you should stay here with me."

 

Beca groaned and removed Chloe's hand from her shorts, before reversing their positions and pressing the redhead against the door. She took a deep breath before shaking her head, no. "I know exactly what you're doing, Beale. I promised my friend I would help her babysit, and that's what I'm gonna do," she said firmly, emphasizing the word friend.

 

Spinning around, Beca gathered up her clothes and ducked into the bathroom to change, knowing if she stripped in front of Chloe she’d really never make it out of the apartment. After re-emerging fully dressed, she spotted Chloe leaning against the couch waiting for her, now wearing her jeans with the flannel fully buttoned up.

 

“Ready?” Chloe asked, causing Beca to stare at her in confusion. The redhead sighed and said, “You drove us here, remember? My car is still at school.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Beca grinned sheepishly, grabbing her keys off the table. “Forgot about that. Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

They left the apartment, walking out to the car in silence. As they began the trip back to school, Beca heard Chloe clear her throat and glanced over at her.

 

“So, let’s set some rules here,” Chloe started, pointing out the next turn. “First, and most importantly, no one can know.”

 

Beca responded, “Agreed. Except Stacie, because she pretty much already knows. And she won’t tell.”

 

Chloe pursed her lips, and Beca felt her eyes lasering into the side of her face before she relented. “Fine,” she conceded, her tone implying she was less than thrilled about it. “Second, nothing happens at school.” Beca nodded and signaled for her to continue.

 

“Third, no surprise visits,” Chloe listed off. “For obvious reasons, I’ll never just show up at your house.”

 

Beca nodded again, before speaking. “Right, my parents might have a few questions for you. But don’t you live alone?” she asked, implying that the same situation did not apply to Chloe.

 

“What if I have a friend over?” Chloe retorted a little sharper than she intended. She softened her tone as she added, “What if Aubrey was there?”

 

Beca shuddered at the thought of walking into Chloe’s apartment and ending up face to face with General Posen. “Point made, Beale,” she conceded. “No surprise visits.”

 

Chloe continued on flawlessly, “Fourth, don’t expect special treatment from me at school. I’ll treat you the way I treat every other student, and vice versa. You have to treat me the way you treat your other teachers.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and scowled, “What does that even mean? I treat all my teachers differently depending on how much of a pain in my ass they are.”

 

“Good, glad that’s settled,” she said, ignoring Beca’s statement. “What’s my name in your phone?” Chloe asked, swiftly changing the subject.

 

Beca shot her a curious look before replying, “Uh…“Chloe”. What else would it be?”

 

“Change it. I don’t care what, just something that won’t lead people to me if someone gets ahold of it,” Chloe said, fingers already tapping at her own phone.

 

“Are you changing mine?” Beca asked, immediately curious. Chloe nodded, winking at Beca before she turned her eyes back to the road. “What’d you change it to?” she asked.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Chloe retorted, as Beca pulled back into the school’s empty parking lot. She cruised up beside Chloe’s car and parked, leaving the engine on. Glancing quickly around, Chloe leaned over, sliding a hand around Beca’s neck and kissing her firmly, before opening the door and exiting the passenger seat.

 

Beca called through the open window, “So much for rule number two!”

 

Chloe turned around, flipping Beca a middle finger before getting into her car. Beca watched her drive away, still not quite believing the afternoon had actually happened. She pulled out her phone and texted Stacie letting her know she was on her way, before putting her car in gear and accelerating away from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to my beta, Ravenclawsome33, for working her magic with my poor grammar.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I cannot say for sure when I'll post again. I can say that it will definitely not be before Christmas, so Happy Holidays everyone! I'm not abandoning this story, and my beta promised to drag me back if I disappear for too long, so thanks in advance for those of you who stick out the long wait!
> 
> I appreciate all the reviews and comments, and have tried to respond to everyone. My apologies if I didn't get to you! Please read and review! I love hearing what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My apologies, I've been away a bit longer than I anticipated, but life was SO much busier than I thought it would be. Now that I'm officially married, the holidays are over, and we are somewhat settled (naturally still TONS left to do), I feel good about picking this story back up.
> 
> Also, my beta gave me a friendly shove in the right direction. Honestly, you can thank her for this update since it probably would have taken me another month to get there on my own.

Chapter 13

 

Beca was standing in the corner of Stacie's living room, her hands massaging Charlie's shoulders as the boy rolled his neck back and forth. She leaned forward and spoke in his ear, eyeing their opponents across the room. "You got this dude; you can take him all day," she encouraged. "Remember what's at stake." 

 

Charlie turned his head, giving her a serious look. "There's no way I'm losing this. I'd rather die than call him 'King Cody' for an entire week." 

 

Beca gave him a grim look, asking, "Ugh, yeah, how'd those words taste coming outta your mouth?" 

 

He grinned. "Probably as painful as it would be for you to call Godzilla 'Mistress' all week long if we lose," he answered.

 

Beca couldn't help but chuckle at the twins' nickname for Stacie. As she processed the rest of his sentence, she raised her eyebrows at him, her mouth dropping open. "Hey, you two weren't supposed to hear that part of the bet. And don't call your sister Godzilla," she chastised, without any real authority behind it.

 

Charlie rolled his eyes. "But she calls us the twin terrors. Besides, she's giant, and mean, and ruins everything." 

 

Beca quickly spun him back around to face his brother before he could see the wide grin that stretched across her lips. She had to admit, the boy at least backed up the nickname with some logic. "Forget about your sister, this is between you and Cody," she said, deftly changing the subject back to the task at hand, both of them watching Stacie whisper into her brother's ear.

 

The stage was set and the bet was made. Couch cushions were organized to create the boundaries of a large square in the middle of the room, the center filled with pillows from every bed in the house. Cody had decided, with his sister's help, to go shirtless this time. Both boys were wearing shorts, a long bathrobe, and masks that Stacie had dug out of a bin of old Halloween costumes. Cody had immediately grabbed the classic Jason hockey mask, while Charlie, much to Beca's chagrin, had chosen the Phantom of the Opera one that covered one eye and half of his face. When she had asked him why that mask, he responded that the Phantom was a 'badass,' and that it left his mouth free so he could breathe. Once again, Beca was hard pressed to argue with his logic.

 

Stacie stood up straight and motioned for Beca to join her in the middle of the 'ring.' 

 

"Okay twerps, listen up," she said, getting their attention. "No punching, kicking, elbowing, or biting. Just good, clean wrestling."

 

Cody lifted his mask and shouted, "No crotch shots!" 

 

Beca snickered, covering her laughter with her hand at the serious look on his face as Stacie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she agreed. "First one to get pinned or tap out loses." 

 

She nodded at Beca, and they each rejoined their 'fighter' in their respective corners. Beca lightly slapped the side of Charlie's head that wasn't covered by his mask, pulling the robe away as he shrugged out of it and swung his arms around to loosen up. "Don't hold back, or we'll both be screwed," she warned. "Picture the satisfaction of him having to serve you breakfast and dinner for a week."

 

He nodded and started bouncing on the balls of his feet, jabbing fake punches at the air. Both boys met in the center of the ring and shook hands, clearly squeezing much tighter than necessary before splitting apart. Beca looked over at Stacie and smirked, mouthing, 'Best idea ever.' Stacie winked back at her and nodded, before holding her phone up above her head. Beca quickly pulled her own phone out, snapping a picture of the boys and texting it to Chloe. She slid her phone back into her pocket and looked up at Stacie as she waited until both boys were looking at her, before pushing a button that caused a loud bell to ring out. 

 

Both twins started circling each other, starting out cautiously. Charlie made the first move, lowering his shoulder into his brother's stomach and taking him down. Beca cheered him on, shouting instructions like she knew what she was talking about. Stacie, too, started shouting at Cody, and before Beca realized it, Charlie had been flipped onto his stomach and put in a headlock. He managed to squirm out of it, both twins hopping back to their feet to circle again. 

 

Cody charged forward this time, going low and tackling his twin by the ankles. After about a minute of wrestling on the ground, Cody sat atop his brother, trying to force him from his side to his back. Charlie was struggling one-handed, one of his arms trapped uselessly under him. Thirty seconds later it was over, as Cody used his full weight to pin his brother to the ground with his knees on both shoulders. 

 

The victor shouted excitedly, jumping up to sprint over and high-five his sister. Charlie remained on the ground, wallowing in his defeat and probably thinking about the torturous week that awaited him. Beca walked over and helped him up. "It's okay, dude," she said, trying to console him. The boy flung the mask off and shook his head, glaring over at his siblings who were still celebrating. 

 

Stacie looked over at them and asked, "You guys ready for dinner?"

 

Beca nodded, replying, "Yep Stace, where are we go..." she trailed off at the look on her friend's face, and the way her hands were now resting on her hips.

 

Cody grinned and said loudly, "That's not her name anymore, BB!" He quickly cowered as Stacie smacked the back of his head. 

 

Beca looked around confused, taking in the guilty looks on boys’ faces and the mildly irritated one on their sister's. "Someone want to fill me in," she asked cautiously, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. 

 

Both boys blushed and shook their heads, looking down. Stacie rolled her eyes and shot Beca a grin. "They think you're hot, so they call you Bangin' Beca, or BB when our parents are around," she said, not bothering to hide her amusement. 

 

Beca's jaw dropped for the second time that evening, looking from one twin to the other. Both were deeply red in the face and refused to look at her, instead training their glares on Stacie. She heard Cody mumble, "And she wonders why we call her Godzilla."

 

Stacie laughed, grabbing her brother in a tight hug before he could escape. "Aw, don't be embarrassed guys. I tell Beca she's bangin' at least twice a day," she said with a wink. Cody squirmed out of her grasp, dashing over to stand beside his brother. 

 

Beca smirked at the boys, sensing they needed some validation at the moment, despite the fact that their embarrassment was fading. "Yeah, really, don't worry about it. I'm honored you thought highly enough of me to give me a nickname," she said, unable to stop herself from shooting Charlie a wink, biting her lip to keep from laughing as his face turned bright red again.

 

Stacie clapped her hands loudly and changed the subject. "Who's up for In-N-Out?"

 

The boys instantly began shouting about milkshakes, and ran away to get dressed as Beca helped Stacie clean up the cushions and pillows. She rolled her eyes at her friend, asking, "Bangin' Beca? Really?"

 

Stacie laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she answered, "They're only nine. They don't have game yet."

 

"I pity the girls in their class if they turn out anything like you," Beca replied, chuckling again at the nickname.

 

They rolled their eyes as they heard the twins shouting for them to hurry up, putting the last of the cushions back in place before making their way out to the car.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got back to Stacie’s house, her parents had returned from their date. The twins sprinted inside, still gripping their milkshakes, shouting about the wrestling match. Beca stayed outside and leaned against the hood of the car as Stacie quickly ran inside to speak to her parents, neither expecting the Conrads to be home so early. Stacie returned a few minutes later, joining Beca on the hood of the car.

 

Beca looked over at her friend, asking, “Are your parents pissed about the whole wrestling thing?”

 

Stacie shook her head no. “Nah, they know what a handful the twins are. And no one was hurt…” she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders with a grin.

 

Beca nodded in agreement. “True. That definitely helps us out.”

 

Stacie looked over at her, asking curiously, “So, where were you this afternoon? You didn’t think I was gonna let you off the hook after hearing you’re getting your groove back, did you? Spill.”

 

Beca couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she thought back to her afternoon with Chloe. “Um…” she locked her fingers together, not knowing exactly where to start.

 

“Don’t get shy on me now, Mitchell,” Stacie said, giving her a wink. “At least give me some details about the hickey on your neck that has magically appeared since I last saw you.”

 

Beca immediately clapped her hand to the side of her neck, just below her ear, feeling her cheeks heat up as she blushed furiously. For some reason that Beca couldn’t explain, she didn’t want to tell Stacie yet. It was something new, and exciting, and for now it was just between her and Chloe. Beca had done the one thing she promised herself she wouldn’t do this year, get involved with someone. She didn’t regret the decision, but it felt special, and she wanted to keep it all to herself for at least a night.

 

She could see the impatience on Stacie’s face as she answered, “I don’t really want to talk about it, Stace. Not yet.”

 

Beca looked down, feeling her friend’s eyes studying her carefully. “You’re being weird, Becs. Is everything okay? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Stacie asked, her voice turning a little concerned.

 

Beca nodded, meeting Stacie’s eyes and giving her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I know, dude,” she replied. “You’re literally the only person I would consider talking to about this.”

 

If Stacie had any suspicions, she kept them to herself. Beca hoped the brunette knew her well enough to trust she would open up on her own terms. Plus, she knew that Stacie’s help would be essential in getting alone time with Chloe.

 

“Thanks for not pushing it, Stace,” Beca said gratefully. “I gotta go. We’ve got tons of calculus homework and I still have to work out what song to perform on Friday.”

 

Stacie nodded, and gave Beca a quick hug before heading towards her front door. Beca got in her car and started the engine, checking her phone before going anywhere. There was another missed call from her dad, and two texts from Chloe. She quickly called her dad, putting it on speakerphone and changing Chloe’s name in her phone as he answered.

 

“Hey Becs, are you gonna be home soon?” her dad asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving Stacie’s house now. We just finished babysitting the twins. Is everything okay?” she responded, clicking back to the call screen.

 

“Everything’s fine. I forgot you two were watching the boys tonight.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and said, “Okay, well I’ll see you in like five minutes.”

 

She hung up, scrolling through her phone to check the texts from Chloe.

 

_My Muse [7:12PM]: OMG! What are you letting them do??_

 

_My Muse [9:03PM]: Call me later xoxo_

 

Beca broke into a wide grin as she read the messages, before shutting her phone off and driving the short distance home. She grabbed her backpack and headed inside, finding her dad and Sheila in the living room watching something on TV with a couple of pizza boxes laid out on the coffee table. Checking the clock, she saw it was almost ten at night.

 

Beca raised her eyebrows when she recognized what was happening. “You guys are watching The Bachelor without me?!” she asked, deeply offended.

 

Sheila paused the show and turned to look at her. “Sorry kid, you know the rules. We tried to call you twice and waited thirty minutes after it started. Come on, we’re only about fifteen minutes in.”

 

Beca frowned, thinking about how much homework she had to do. Most of it wasn’t due until the end of the week, but she wanted to get an early start on it because of the concert on Friday. In the end, she couldn't resist their Monday night routine, grinning as she dropped her backpack and settled into the couch between her parents. Grabbing a slice of pizza, Sheila quickly caught her up on what she’d missed, before resuming the show and letting the drama unfold.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly midnight by the time Beca made it upstairs to her bedroom. Not realizing just how late it was, she collapsed on her bed, pulled her phone out, and called Chloe. It rang a few times before a sleepy voice answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh shit, you were totally sleeping. Sorry for waking you up,” Beca fumbled through an apology. “Go back to sleep…”

 

“Hey, slow down,” Chloe’s voice sounded more awake as she cut Beca off. “It’s okay, I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Beca rubbed her eyes and apologized again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was almost midnight. I got distracted.”

 

“I can imagine. From the looks of that picture it was an intense wrestling match.” Beca smiled at the humor in Chloe’s voice.

 

“It was beyond intense,” she replied, grinning up at her ceiling. “After that we took the boys to dinner. Then I came home to find my parents watching The Bachelor without me.”

 

Chloe’s sarcastic reply resonated in her ear. “The horror. Not The Bachelor?!”

 

“Bite me,” Beca retorted.

 

“Happy to,” Chloe replied. “Didn’t realize you were into that, Becs,” she continued playfully.

 

Beca groaned, knowing she’d walked right into that one. “It’s our thing,” she explained, deciding to ignore her teacher’s comment for now. “Every Monday we order pizza and watch The Bachelor, just the three of us.”

 

“Cute,” Chloe said. “So, what did Stacie say when you told her about us?”

 

Beca hesitated, surprised that Chloe would bring it up. “Well, I…uh…I didn’t tell her,” she confessed, closing her eyes.

 

“Why not?” Chloe’s answer was swift, her tone curious.

 

Beca shrugged, even though she knew Chloe couldn’t see her. “I don’t know,” she finally admitted, a yawn surprising her before she could continue. “It’s not that I don’t trust her, because I do. I think I just wanted it to be between us at first, something special that no one else knows about,” Beca finished, rolling her eyes at how stupid the words sounded.

 

“Aww, you’re adorable,” Chloe replied, and Beca could tell she was smiling.

 

“I’m a badass,” she quickly corrected, sighing as she heard Chloe snicker.

 

“Whatever you say, Mitchell.”

 

Beca didn’t want the conversation to end, but she could feel her eyes growing heavier with each passing minute. Chloe must have sensed it as well, and the next words out of her mouth were more than welcome.

 

“It’s late and you sound exhausted. Get some sleep. I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Chloe’s voice sounded as tired as Beca felt.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. G’night, Chlo,” Beca said, trying to stifle another yawn.

 

Chloe paused on the other end, before replying, “Goodnight, Becs.”

 

* * *

 

 

Beca trudged down the hallway to her locker, sipping coffee from the travel cup Sheila had shoved in her hand as she walked out the door. Unfortunately, the caffeine was slowly jolting her into reality, and she frowned upon seeing her friends circled around her locker. She met Stacie's eyes, watching her friend say something to Fat Amy and CR, before they all turned to stare at her with creepy grins on their faces.

 

"It's way too early for you guys to be acting so weird," Beca grumbled as she reached them. "You all look like serial killers."

 

"Good morning, sunshine!" Stacie said cheerfully, while the rest of the group waited expectantly. 

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at the taller brunette. "Stacie, what the fuck is..." 

 

Stace shook her head, cutting her off by clearing her throat loudly. Beca looked at her bewildered, eyeing the rest of her friends, who were glancing back and forth between them, grins still fixed on their faces. 

 

"I'm way too tired to play games, dude," Beca said with a yawn. "Just tell me what's going on."

 

"Have you forgotten about our little bet already?" Stacie's voice was sickeningly sweet, and Beca's eyes widened as her brain realized what she was talking about. 

 

"Oh, come on," she said with a nervous laugh. "We were just messing around for the boys. I didn't think you were serious..." she trailed off, recognizing the look on Stacie's face. Fuck. She was completely serious, and Beca was now seriously screwed. 

 

Fat Amy snickered at Beca's realization, chiming in, "Say it, Shawshank. We're not leaving you alone until we hear it with our own ears."

 

Stacie prompted her, asking, "You ready to go to class, Becs?"

 

Beca glanced up at Stacie pleadingly, but the brunette just gave her an evil grin and shook her head. There was no way out of this now. She looked around her circle of friends, before sighing, resigned to her fate for the remainder of the week. "Yes, Mistress," she said, her voice low and eyes glued to the ground, positive she had never blushed so hard in her life. 

 

Her friends all burst out laughing, Fat Amy wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she said loudly, "I knew you were wild in the sack Shorty, but I never pegged you for a bottom!"

 

CR held her palm out towards them, Beca shooting her a confused look before Amy slapped a twenty into her hand. Eyes widening again, Beca looked between the two of them.

 

"You bet on our non-existent sex life?" she said in disbelief, as CR's grin only widened. 

 

"Of course not," Cynthia Rose said, slipping the bill into her pocket. "We bet on your very real, very kinky sex life, and I won." Beca shot Stacie a hard glare as their friend continued on, "I had a feeling that when the two of you were alone, Stacie took charge and whipped your sarcastic ass into shape."

 

The tall brunette grinned wickedly, sliding her arm around Beca and pulling her close. "Okay guys, that's enough. You'll have plenty of time to torture Beca about this for the rest of the week." 

 

Beca looked sweetly up at Stacie, turning to face her and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "You are beyond dead for this, you know that, right?"

 

Stacie nodded as she whispered back, "Mmhmm. But it's totally worth it."

 

Fat Amy's loud voice interrupted the moment. "Teacher alert! Stop making out!"

 

Beca rolled her eyes, turning around to have her sharp retort get stuck in her throat as she realized who was coming towards them. 'Shit,' Beca thought, as Chloe approached the group, her normal smile in place although it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

 

"Good morning, ladies," Chloe said as she passed them on the way to her classroom, giving a second glance at Beca and Stacie's proximity to each other.

 

Beca still hadn't found her voice, remaining silent as the other three girls chimed out in unison, "Morning, Ms. Beale!" 

 

Fat Amy looked curiously at Beca. "No greeting for the sexy Bio teacher, Shawshank?" she asked. "Has Stacie got you that whipped already?"

 

Stacie grinned, replying, "I'm keeping her very occupied." 

 

CR snorted, "I'm sure you are."

 

Beca decided she'd endured enough teasing for one morning, grabbing Stacie's hand and starting off down the hall. "It's a sad, sad day when I'd rather go to Posen's class than keep chatting by the lockers," she grumbled, hardly believing the sharp left turn her morning had taken. 

 

Stacie laughed, her long legs quickly falling into stride with her friend. "Aw, don't worry Becs. It won't be that bad. I'll only rub it in a little bit," she said with a wink.

 

"Speaking of gloating, how bad was Cody this morning?" Beca asked, have a sneaking suspicion of the answer.

 

"The worst, of course. He won't let Charlie talk to him without first asking 'King Cody' for permission," Stacie laughed. "They'll be at each other's throats by the end of the day."

 

Beca smiled before shaking her head, mumbling too low for Stacie to hear, "You'll be lucky if I'm not at your throat by the end of the day." Inwardly, she knew it wasn't that big of a deal. She was pretty certain that despite the teasing, their friends knew she and Stacie were just friends. 'Chloe doesn't really believe you're just friends, though.' The thought flashed through her mind, and it took her a minute to process it before fully grasping the implications. Beca swallowed as she realized what Chloe saw in the hallway, and what she could have overheard. Fuck. She had a sinking feeling that by the end of the day, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 

 

* * *

 

When the final bell rang, Beca breathed a sigh of relief and closed her notebook. Chloe was pissed at her, and there was nothing Beca could do about it because they were at school, and that would violate rules one and two. She had let it slip that she was going to see Jesse after school and work on a song for Friday, resulting in both Stacie and Benji insisting on tagging along. Benji, though he'd been absent this morning, had been shocked at first, as throughout lunch, Beca continued to refer to her best friend as 'Mistress.' However, by the end of the hour, he had joined in on the teasing, laughing right along with the rest of them.

 

Beca, for her part, had moved on from her earlier embarrassment, deciding that the week would go by a lot faster, and with a lot less blushing, if she got over herself and just rolled with it. At least, until they reached Biology class. Beca was stunned at how quickly everything went downhill. She had followed Stacie into the room, carrying her friend's books. Stacie had asked her a random question, and she had responded automatically with a grin, an eye roll, and a very sarcastic "Yes, Mistress." 

 

Chloe, who had been making her way around the room, returning some homework assignment from last week, snapped her head around to stare at her. Beca felt the grin freeze on her face as Chloe approached their table next, her face blank as she flipped through her stack of papers. Benji had cracked up immediately, and Stacie, who couldn't see their teacher right behind her, had replied, "Now, now, Beca, I don't think that tone is really necessary. I don't want to have to punish you later."

 

Beca met Chloe's eyes as they locked onto hers, flashing dangerously, and she felt her stomach drop at the redhead's stare.

 

"As interesting as your extracurricular activities seem, Miss Conrad, I'll have to ask you not to discuss them in my class," Chloe said, her tone strict as she set Stacie's homework down in front of her. 

 

Benji stopped laughing immediately, having the decency to blush and mumble an apology. Stacie remained completely immune to embarrassment, shooting their teacher a slightly guilty grin along with a quick apology. Beca finally found her voice, muttering an apology as Chloe set a paper in front of her without a word. Stacie had shot her a look, but Beca had shrugged the exchange off and busied herself putting her homework away.

 

As the rest of their classmates exited the room, Benji hopped up from his chair excitedly, asking, "You guys ready to head over to the choir room?"

 

Beca glanced up at the front of the room, but Chloe was staring intently down at something on her desk, not paying the students any attention. She nodded, slowly rising from her chair, letting Stacie and Benji walk ahead of her hoping Chloe would look her way. The redhead never looked up, and Beca sighed as she exited the room, pulling out her phone as she threw her books into her locker. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a text from Chloe, instantly feeling nervous to read it. Steeling herself, she swiped the message and unlocked her phone to read it.

 

_My Muse [3:22PM]: Care to explain?_

 

Beca sighed, feeling a little relieved. Maybe her teacher wasn’t as upset as she’d thought. At least Chloe seemed to be willing to hear her out. She typed out a quick reply, glancing around to make sure her friends were still occupied.

 

_Beca [3:29PM]: Lost a bet. Trying to make the best of it._

 

_Beca [3:30PM]: Call you later to explain?_

 

She hoped her answer would satisfy Chloe until she could explain further. Shoving her phone into her pocket, she quickly stuffed her backpack into her locker, deciding to grab her stuff for the night after her visit to the choir room. Before she could head over to join her friends at Stacie's locker, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly checked the reply from Chloe, breaking into a small smile as she read the words.

 

_My Muse [3:31PM]: Maybe don't try so hard..._

 

_My Muse [3:32PM]: Or don't lose in the first place ;-)_

 

_Beca [3:32PM]: Sure, just pile it on. As if I'm not getting enough shit for this already_

 

Slipping her phone into her pocket again, she walked over to where Stacie and Benji were chatting with Fat Amy. 

 

The Australian wasn't ready to let her off the hook so easily, immediately quipping, "So if Stacie's the Dominant, that makes you the Sub, right?" 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yeah, except I'm a terrible one. Following orders isn't exactly my style."

 

Stacie played right along, smacking Beca lightly on the ass. "Give yourself some credit, Becs. I think she secretly just likes to be punished, and screws up on purpose" she said with a wink at Fat Amy. 

 

The blonde nodded, agreeing with Stacie. "Makes sense, and it explains why she's in detention so much."

 

Beca sighed and interrupted her two friends. "Okay, I'm heading to see Swanson. You guys coming or not?" Not waiting for a reply, she set off down the hallway. She smirked as her friends rushed to catch up, not wanting to miss hearing any more of her original songs. Stacie and Beca listened as Fat Amy and Benji chatted about the set list for the concert, arguing over a few of the selections. Due to sports practices starting right after school, Jesse couldn't schedule choir rehearsal until later on in the evening, allowing Beca some time to steal the guitar from his room and practice on the stage. 

 

When the group entered the choir room, they found Jesse leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, flipping through some sheets of music. He looked up, greeting them with a wide smile.

 

“Hey guys,” he said, tossing the papers on his desk and standing up. “Beca, did you decide to perform on Friday?”

 

She nodded, rolling her eyes at the excited shouts from her friends. “Yeah, I’d like to perform if the offer still stands,” she replied, unable to stop herself from returning Jesse’s smile. Sometimes, it really was hard to believe he was their teacher, mainly due to his boyish face and youthful excitement. Beca couldn’t help but laugh as he jumped in the air and fist pumped like he’d just won the lottery.

 

“Awesome! Have you decided on a song to sing?” he asked, already reaching under his desk and bringing out the guitar.

 

Beca shook her head no, answering, “I’m trying to decide between two songs. One is more upbeat, and probably better for the concert, but I’m not as confident about it. The other is slower, softer, and way more personal. I’m comfortable singing it, but I don’t know if I want let people hear it yet.”

 

Jesse nodded, his expression understanding. “Do you want to play the first one for us? Maybe you just need to play it a few times to work out the kinks and get comfortable,” he offered, moving to place a stool at the front of the room, before gesturing for the other three to find a seat in the makeshift audience.

 

Beca didn’t answer. Instead she removed the guitar from its case and slipped the strap over her head as she took a seat on the stool. After strumming a few times and adjusting the knobs at the top to tune it, she took a deep breath and began playing.

 

She hadn’t played the song since declaring it finished, and she stopped to restart a few times before finding her rhythm. It wasn’t long before her fingers were strumming the guitar effortlessly, eyes nervously glancing around the room as she navigated the lyrics. It definitely helped that her audience seemed completely enthralled by the song, Jesse’s mouth dropping open and Stacie’s wide grin giving her a much needed confidence boost. When she finished, the four broke out into a loud applause, complete with Fat Amy shouting for an encore.

 

Jesse spoke up first, seeming more than a little surprised. Beca figured that was to be expected, since she had never played any of her original songs for him, let alone performed one live. “Wow, Beca,” he said, his tone reflecting his amazement. “You wrote that?”

 

She nodded, feeling her face flush a little, still not used to putting her music out there and receiving compliments. “Yep, it’s all mine,” she said, her lips easing into a small grin. “Music and lyrics,” she added, knowing Jesse would get the movie reference.

 

He grinned, pointing a finger at her as he replied, “Good one. Well, I know you said you didn’t feel very confident about it, but I think with a few solid practice runs on the stage, you’ll blow everyone away.”

 

Beca glanced at her friends, noticing for the first time how silent they were. “What do you guys think?” she asked, her nerves returning instantly.

 

Benji spoke up, his voice full of encouragement as he said, “That song is perfect, Becs. The ones you played for us before were really good too, but that one is perfect for the concert.”

 

Fat Amy nodded in agreement. “The lame magician over there is right,” she said, ignoring the glare Benji threw her way.

 

Stacie hid her laughter behind her hand, composing herself before she gave Beca her opinion. “I think Jesse is right. With a few days to practice, I think you’ll get comfortable with it and nail it on Friday.”

 

Beca looked around at the smiling faces of her friends and teacher, feeling lucky to have such strong support for her music. She suddenly felt determined to work out all the kinks and perform flawlessly on Friday. “Okay,” she said, her voice strong and free of doubt. She hopped up off the stool and removed the guitar from around her neck.

  
“It’s decided then. Let’s take this party to the stage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beta Ravenclawsome33 for the edits, and giving me that nudge in the right direction.
> 
> Another shout out goes to the guests and users who requested updates. Yep, I saw them, and yep, the guilt was overwhelming. Anyone who's still reading and was waiting for this chapter can shoot them a quick thanks ;-).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and let me know what you thought, even if it's just to tell me I'm rusty after taking such a long break ;-).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome with your comments and kudos! It's still hard for me to believe that so many people are reading this first-time author's story. Since you guys are spoiling me, I figured I'd return the favor with my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the music in this story. I also do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of its characters.
> 
> Music:  
> -She (For Liz) - Parachute

* * *

 

 

Beca waved goodbye to Stacie, Benji, and Fat Amy, before falling into step with Jesse on the way back to the choir room, chatting about music. She had played the song a few times on stage before deciding to take requests as she worked on feeling comfortable in the new location. Jesse had set up a microphone for her, but she shook her head no when he offered to grab her a stool, preferring to stand instead. She liked being able to shuffle her feet and adjust as necessary, and felt more confident with her feet firmly on the ground. 

 

Jesse unlocked the choir room, holding the door open for Beca to walk through first. He gestured for her to resume her seat on the stool, and sat down opposite her in a chair. She looked at him curiously, but made her way to the front of the room. 

 

She waited patiently, holding back a smirk at the nervous look on his face as he spoke. "I was hoping you'd play another original song or two," Jesse finally said, his voice hopeful. "I know they're really personal to you Beca, but if they're anything like that first one, I can't help but want to hear more."

 

Beca shook her head at him, but her lips were spread into a grin and she thought for a moment before starting to strum the opening chords to "It's Only Life." She made it through the first verse and chorus, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the expression of amazement on Jesse's face. As she was halfway through the second verse, someone walked into the room, unknowingly interrupting them. 

 

Beca froze when she glanced up to see General Posen in the room, eyes wide with surprise as she took in the scene. Jesse quickly jumped up to greet her. 

 

"Hey Bree, come on in!" he said enthusiastically. "Did you know Beca started writing songs over the summer? She was just in the middle of playing one for me."

 

Beca shifted uncomfortably on the stool as Aubrey turned her gaze toward her, seemingly undecided on whether that information influenced her already negative opinion of the brunette. 

 

"I didn't know that," Aubrey replied, turning back to Jesse and giving him a smile. "Are we still grabbing dinner before your choir rehearsals?"

 

Beca smirked at Jesse behind Aubrey's back, hopping off the stool and returning the guitar to the open case on his desk. "He totally is," she said, causing Aubrey to spin around and glare at her. "I was actually just leaving. You two kids have fun," she said, moving quickly towards the door. "Drive safe. Use protection!" she called from the doorway, grinning ear to ear at Jesse's bright red face and Aubrey's horrified expression. Before either teacher could respond she closed the door and bolted for the exit, not waiting for Aubrey to give her detention for her additional comments. 

* * *

 

Beca burst out laughing the minute she exited the building, escaping to the safety of the empty senior hallway and grabbing her stuff for the evening out of her locker. She pulled out her phone as she crossed the parking lot to her car, unlocking it to read the texts from Chloe.

 

_My Muse [3:40PM]: Aww you poor thing_

_My Muse [3:41PM]: Come over later and I'll take your mind off it_

 

Beca raised her eyebrows, knowing exactly how Chloe would go about distracting her. She checked her watch and sighed, realizing it was a quarter to six. She quickly fired off a text and got into her car, smirking when Chloe replied almost instantly.

 

_Beca [5:47PM]: Wish I could. Way behind on homework_

_My Muse [5:48PM]: Sex before homework_

_Beca [5:48PM]: Seriously? Do you tell all your students that?_

_My Muse [5:50PM]: Of course_

_My Muse [5:50PM]: I'll start without you if I have to..._

 

Beca rolled her eyes at that and started her car, fully intending to drive home, only to look back at her phone as a new text came in, freezing when she realized it was a picture. Not just any picture though. Beca felt her mouth go dry as she stared at Chloe's breasts, barely covered by a lacy, black, push-up bra. Fuck. She wasn't sure how long she'd been staring at the picture when her phone started ringing, blinking at the screen a few times before realizing it was Chloe. She fumbled for a moment, finally gathering her wits about her enough to answer it.

 

"Hey, uh..hi," she said, the picture still solidly imprinted in her mind.

 

"Mitchell," Chloe's voice was pure sex in her ear, and Beca felt her whole body go weak with desire. How was it possible for the redhead to affect her like this with a photo and one word? "Are you calling my bluff? Because it's been ten minutes, and you're not here..." she trailed off, and Beca heard a faint buzzing start up in the background.

 

Before her brain could register what the sound was, she heard the change in Chloe's breathing. Beca's eyes widened as she realized what the buzzing was, and exactly what was happening on the other end of the phone. The images flooded her mind as she was hit with a rush of pure lust, pressing her legs tightly together and sinking back into the seat. Frozen in place, she could only listen as Chloe began to pant harshly into the phone, before moaning her name, long and drawn out. It was insanely erotic and Beca was beginning to breath heavily herself, listening to Chloe's moans and becoming increasingly more distracted at the pulsing between her own legs. 

 

Chloe's pleading voice in her ear was the final straw, springing her into action. "Becs," she moaned, a few breaths separating her next words. "I need you. Now."

 

Beca snapped, tapping the button to switch to speakerphone and setting the phone down on the passenger seat, before jerking the car into first gear and speeding out of the parking lot. Her engine revved loudly as she accelerated around slower cars, Chloe's moans filling her ears, urging her to go faster. As hot as it was to hear, Beca wanted to be there. She wanted to watch as Chloe came apart, wanted those moans to be from her touch, and her kiss, and her tongue.

 

She sped into the apartment complex in record time, pulling awkwardly into the first spot she found. Ignoring her terrible parking job, she grabbed her phone, jumped out of the car, and sprinted for Chloe's door, pressing the lock button without a backwards glance until she heard a couple consecutive beeps. She sent up a silent prayer of gratitude at finding the door unlocked, quickly entering the apartment, dropping her keys and phone on the table.

 

Beca saw that the bedroom door was ajar, and moved quickly towards the moans that were filtering through the opening, growing increasingly louder. When she opened the door, the sight that greeted her took her breath away. Chloe was laying in bed, her bra the only visible clothing, one hand tangled in her hair while the other was moving beneath the sheet that was bunched around her waist. Crystal blue eyes snapped open and locked onto Beca’s, as if she could immediately sense the brunette’s presence in the room. Beca was frozen at the sight of Chloe pleasuring herself, lowering her eyes to watch the way her hips were moving under the sheet.

 

Chloe’s voice broke through her haze of desire, moaning her name loudly, and she snapped her gaze back up to see the redhead’s eyes were once again closed. Beca quickly moved forward, walking over to the edge of the bed and calling Chloe’s name. When their eyes met, Beca slid onto the bed, settling her body on top of Chloe’s, before slipping her hand under the sheet and gripping the vibrator steadily. She leaned down to press her lips against Chloe’s neck, asking, “Are you close, Chlo?”

 

In a split second, Chloe’s hands were in her hair as she gasped, “Yes…I’m so…Fuck!”

 

Beca grinned, the curse slipping from her teacher’s lips as she turned the vibrator up a level. Chloe’s hips were thrusting frantically against the toy, her moans growing louder as Beca’s lips trailed down her neck to her breasts. Within minutes Chloe was crying out, clinging tightly to Beca until her entire body relaxed back into the bed.

 

Beca leaned up on one elbow, gently removing the vibrator and clicking it off, before placing it on Chloe’s nightstand. She looked down into Chloe’s eyes, slightly glazed over with pleasure, whispering, “You’re just full of surprises, Beale.”

 

Chloe took a few deep breaths, keeping her eyes locked on Beca’s as she replied, “You have no idea.”

 

Beca smirked as Chloe's eyes trailed over her body, swallowing hard at her next words.

 

"You need to take your clothes off. Now."

 

* * *

 

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 

Beca buried deeper under the blankets, determined to escape the annoying noise coming from her alarm clock. Not wanting to keep her fingers plugged in her ears, she snuck a hand out and managed to turn it off on the first try. She took that as a sign, deciding she was meant to stay in bed instead of going to school that morning. Beca tried to fall back asleep, but jerked awake again, her dad banging on her door as he passed down the hallway. She contemplated her options, deciding against giving Sheila the opportunity to further damage her hearing, and laid back against her pillow with her eyes open.

 

She really couldn't help how tired she was. Between the insane amount of homework her teachers were piling on, practicing and fine-tuning her song for the concert this evening, and carving out time to spend with Chloe, she felt completely exhausted. The late nights were starting to catch up with her, and Beca had been yawning continuously at school for two days. Even her friends had noticed, wondering why she was suddenly so tired all the time. Beca didn't have an answer beyond being a little extra stressed out due to the upcoming concert. Telling them that it was because a certain redheaded Biology teacher had an insatiable sex drive was out of the question, especially when Beca was such a willing and active participant. She knew something had to give though, unsure how long she could keep up managing everything before it all fell apart. Although the extra rehearsals for the concert would end, Beca still needed to dedicate a good amount of time to her music if she was serious about moving to LA. 

 

She sat up as Shelia called to her through the door. "Hey kid, you awake? If you don't make me the bad guy this morning, I'll convince your dad to cook pancakes."

 

Beca grinned and shouted back at her, "Deal!"

 

She climbed out of bed, ducking into her bathroom to brush her teeth and fix the mess her hair turns into during the night. Wandering back into her room, she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, along with a black and purple plaid shirt. Slipping her feet into her favorite pair of black Chucks, Beca made her way downstairs to join her parents for breakfast. 

 

Sighing happily at the sight of fresh pancakes and maple syrup already on a plate in her spot, she sat down and grabbed her fork, digging in immediately. She looked up at her dad, glancing between him and Sheila as they moved easily around the kitchen.

 

Clearing her throat, she got their attention. "So, uh, there's this choir concert tonight," she began, unsure why she suddenly felt so nervous. "And even though I'm not in the choir this year, Mr. Swanson offered me the chance to perform one of the songs I wrote over the summer."

 

She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her lips as her dad stared at her, jaw dropping open in surprise. Sheila too, had a look of surprise on her face, before it seamlessly morphed into a wide smile. 

 

"Uh, Dad you can pick your jaw up off the floor. It's not a big deal," Beca said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Anyways, it starts at seven tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She shoved another bite of pancakes into her mouth in an attempt to avoid any awkward silences, waiting as her dad processed her words.

 

"Becs, of course we'll be there," Ben said, finding his voice as his wife slipped her hand into his.

 

Sheila added affectionately, "We wouldn't miss it for the world, kid."

 

Beca released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in, smiling as Sheila came to wrap her arms around her neck from behind her in a warm hug. "We're so proud of you! We know how hard you worked on your music this summer. It's amazing, and people should hear it," Sheila continued, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she moved to join her at the table.

 

Ben sat down at the table as well, chiming in, "I completely agree, Becs. I'm so proud you have the courage to get up there and perform in front of your teachers and peers. We'll be there, with bells on," he added with a wink.

 

Beca grinned back at him, feeling thankful again for how supportive they both were of her music. She and her dad had been through some tough times, both thankful to be happy and truly enjoying life again. Ben broke the silence after a few minutes of nothing but chewing and scraping forks. 

 

"So, Becs, next week is fall break at the university. Coincidentally. Sheila also accepted a job that runs next week through Sunday. In Hawaii," he finished, smiling across the table at his wife. "We thought it might make a nice family vacation, even though Sheila will have to work some days. What do you say?"

 

Beca felt her jaw drop, looking back and forth between her parents, not quite believing it wasn't all an elaborate joke. "Wait, seriously?" she asked, the excitement apparent in her voice. "What about school? I don't get fall break."

 

Ben nodded as he answered, "Yeah, we know. But Sheila's trip is paid for, and it seems like too good of an opportunity to pass up. If you don't mind flying alone, we figured you could fly out after school on Thursday, skip Friday and fly back with us on Monday. So you'll only miss two days. It's a long trip for only three days, so we understand if you don't want to come."

 

Beca smirked at him, knowing money wasn't an issue and that he was enjoying teasing her. It didn't matter to her, she was fine with whatever excuses he came up with. "Really, Dad? You think I'm going to turn down missing school to go to Hawaii?!"

 

Sheila laughed, sliding her hand over to fist bump with Beca. "Awesome kiddo, I'm glad you're going to join us. We haven't taken a family trip in too long. I'll be sure to finish up the shoot by Friday so we can have Saturday and Sunday to explore."

 

Beca nodded and asked, "When will you guys leave then?"

 

"Sheila flies out Sunday in order to start shooting on Monday. I'm cancelling my class on Wednesday and flying out Tuesday evening to meet her, so you'll be here alone on Tuesday and Wednesday. You'll fly out Thursday evening and we'll pick you up from the airport when you land," Ben explained, scrolling through the calendar on his phone to be sure.

 

Beca grinned. "Sounds awesome. I can't wait!" 

 

She glanced at the clock, rising from the table and putting her dishes in the sink. Realizing she needed her guitar, she sprinted upstairs to her room to retrieve it, before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door. She called over her shoulder, "See you guys tonight!" as she exited the kitchen, smiling as they both wished her luck. 

 

* * *

 

Although she had started out the morning confident about her performance, Beca was a nervous wreck by the end of the day. She cornered Stacie at her locker before Biology, determined to back out.

 

"I don't know what I was thinking, Stace," she said, bouncing on her toes as her eyes darted nervously around the hallway. "I can't do this."

 

Stacie rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her shoulders, forcing her to be still. "First, you have one more class before the bet officially ends," her friend said, waiting expectantly for Beca to correct her mistake.

 

"Right, sorry," Beca quickly apologized, before repeating herself. "I don't know what I was thinking, Mistress!" Her sarcasm was evident, but thankfully, Stacie let it slide.

 

"Not a fan of the tone, but I get that you're nervous," Stacie replied. "Becs, you're gonna be amazing! I know it, Swanson knows it, the choir who heard you last night at the final rehearsal knows it. It's time for the rest of the school to see how amazingly talented you are." Stacie gave the speech with such certainty, Beca dumbly nodded in agreement, allowing the taller brunette to pull her down the hallway to class.

 

"Did you invite your mystery girl to watch you tonight?" Stacie asked, attempting to subtly change the subject. Beca smirked, knowing exactly what Stacie wanted to know. Her friend had been dropping not so subtle hints all week about where Beca was disappearing off to after school, at one point begging Beca to tell her what was going on. Beca's denial lasted about five seconds, ending swiftly due to Stacie's uncanny ability to deduce which nights she had visited Chloe. 

 

"No, I didn't," Beca retorted, rolling her eyes at Stacie's newest attempt to uncover more information about her relationship. It felt weird to think of Chloe as her girlfriend, and they hadn't really talked about putting such a serious label on things. "And I told you I'd tell you about it when I'm ready," she added irritably.

 

Stacie groaned in frustration, linking her arm through Beca's as they walked. "Come on, Becs," she said, shooting her friend her best sad face.

 

Beca laughed and shook her head. "Not gonna work, dude...I mean Mistress," she quickly corrected herself. "Don't worry, it's not Carrie," she added in an attempt to pacify her friend. 

 

"I know that," Stacie grumbled, letting go of Beca and walking into the classroom ahead of her. "She would definitely have shown up here already and been all over you."

 

Beca grinned at her friend's tone, shaking her head behind Stacie's back. "Maybe you're the one that needs to get laid," she suggested, following Stacie to the back of the room to their seats. "You've seemed awfully tense lately, Mistress," she added with a wink.

 

Benji rolled his eyes, overhearing Beca's last statement as they joined him. "You two are ridiculous," he said, eyeing them as they sat down. "When can you start calling her Stacie again?" he asked Beca, ignoring the hurt look Stacie was giving him.

 

Beca smirked at Stacie before replying, "I'm done as soon as that final bell rings." 

 

Stacie retorted quickly, "Too bad, this has been the most agreeable week of our friendship."

 

Beca rolled her eyes, opening her notebook and looking up to the front of the room as Chloe began speaking. After furiously taking notes for the entire class, Beca stood up and cheered when the bell rang.

 

"FINALLY!" she shouted, pointing a finger at Stacie. "You're so dead, Conrad," she said, emphasizing Stacie's last name as she circled around the table and wrapped an arm playfully around her friend's neck from behind, messing up her hair with her other hand. Stacie yelped and shook free from Beca's grasp, standing up and turning to glare down at her. 

 

Beca cracked up laughing at Stacie's hair, watching as the taller girl ran her fingers through it in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. Benji just shook his head at the two girls, gathering up his books and heading towards the door. He turned and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you guys at the concert tonight. Good luck, Becs! You're gonna kill it."

 

Beca shot him a wink and a double thumbs up, turning to grab her books. As she followed Stacie towards the door, she heard Chloe's voice call her name. "Beca, can I speak with you for a minute?"

 

Stacie spun around to look at their teacher, before directing her curious gaze to Beca. She just shrugged, fixing a confused expression on her face and said, "Sure, Beale. I'll catch up with you in a minute, Stace." 

 

Stacie clutched her heart dramatically, responding, "I miss it so much already. Can you give me one more, to treasure in my memory forever?"

 

Beca smirked. "No way," she said, rolling her eyes at the wounded expression on her friends face. "Ugh, fine. Oh Mistress, don't worry, I'll meet you at your locker as soon as the teacher is finished with me," she quipped, equally dramatic and sarcastic, with one hand pressed against her heart. 

 

The happiness that spread across Stacie's face was worth it, and Beca called after as she exited the room, "That's the last time! Hope you're happy, because you'll never hear those words again!"

 

Shaking her head she turned towards Chloe, walking the short distance over to the teacher's desk and perched on the closest table. "What's up, Beale?" she asked, glancing at the door before quickly dropping her gaze to the open buttons on Chloe's shirt, looking up when the redhead cleared her throat.

 

"You're a shameless flirt, you know that right?" Chloe sighed, shaking her head at Beca, though her eyes still burned bright. 

 

Beca nodded, smirking back at her. "Yep, but I only do it because you're super hot when you're jealous."

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her, replying, "I'm not jealous."

 

Beca snorted, "Yeah, okay Beale. Keep telling yourself that, and I'll keep hiding the scratches and hickeys that appear after anytime Stacie is mentioned when we’re alone." She braced her hands on the table behind her, leaning back slightly. "Did you need something?"

 

"Are you really performing tonight?" The question was delivered hesitantly, Chloe looking at her curiously.

 

Beca nodded, studying Chloe’s face carefully. "I'm playing one song at the concert tonight. Sort of a little five minute break for the choir," she explained. 

 

Chloe's expression was blank as she asked another question. “Were you going to tell me?"

 

"Uh..." Beca realized instantly that Chloe was a little hurt that she hadn't told her about performing. "I figured you were going to be there anyways, since you're so tight with Posen and Swanson." She knew it was weak, but hoped it would suffice. The look on Chloe's face told her it wouldn't.

 

"Do...Did you not want me there?" Chloe asked, eyes drilling holes into her own. 

 

Instead of answering honestly and letting herself be vulnerable with the redhead, Beca quipped, "That's not it at all, Beale. I just remembered what happened the last time you heard me play, and didn't want a repeat since it would break...well pretty much all the rules." She hopped off the desk, turning away from the hurt look in Chloe's eyes and walked to the door. 

 

Before she exited, Beca spun around and voiced a final thought. "Uh...about the song I'm playing tonight. I wrote it for someone special, and I'd love it if my favorite teacher came to hear me sing it." 

  
Chloe's head twisted towards her upon hearing her words, her eyes wide in surprise, and Beca winked at her before turning around and leaving the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quarter to seven when Beca followed Stacie and CR into the auditorium, finding seats off to the side, close to the door that would allow her to sneak backstage before it was her turn to perform. Beca wasn't scheduled to play until about halfway through the concert, and she planned on watching most of the show from the audience with her friends. She was full of nervous excitement as the lights went down, knowing that she could do this. She could get up there, on stage, and play one song that let everyone in the room see a little piece of her. Beca knew that if she was going to succeed in the music industry, the one thing she couldn't afford to be was scared. She had to be confident, bordering on cocky, letting everyone know that she was good and that she was going to be producing music for a long time. 

 

Jesse bounced excitedly onto the stage holding a microphone, and proceeded to welcome everyone and thank them for coming. He spoke for a few minutes about the choir and how hard they've been working, before hinting at a special surprise to come later. 

 

Stacie nudged her, whispering, "That's you, dude!"

 

Beca rolled her eyes, responding, "I don't know if I'd call it a 'special surprise.'"

 

CR leaned in from her other side. "I would. I feel bad that you're gonna show up the whole choir and steal the spotlight."

 

Beca shook her head, staying silent as the choir filed into view to a round of applause. The three friends cheered on Fat Amy, Benji, and Emily as they crossed the stage to find their place. Beca glanced at her program, despite knowing it by heart already. The choir would sing five songs, then she would perform, followed by another five songs from the choir. 

 

As the third song came to an end, Beca slid out of her seat, quietly slipping through the door that lead backstage and making her way over to where she’d left her guitar. Jesse looked relieved when she finally came into view, walking quickly over to her. "Jesus Beca, where have you been? I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up."

 

Beca rolled her eyes, smirking at him. "Relax, Jesse. Have a little faith," she said, flipping open her guitar case and running her hand over the strings. She lifted it out of the case and slipped the strap easily over her head, relaxing into the familiar feeling. 

 

Jesse took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Okay, so once the choir finishes this song, they'll leave the stage and I'll introduce you. Then, you go out there and stun the hell outta them. Sound good?" he asked, finding his composure and giving her a wide grin. 

 

Beca nodded, surprised as her nerves vanished and only excitement remained in the pit of her stomach. She was ready for this, and felt confident in her song choice. Plus, her parents and friends would support her no matter what, and she didn't really care what anyone else thought about her, only that they liked her music.

 

The choir finished the song, and Beca rolled her eyes as Jesse bounded back on stage to introduce her. He really did act like a kid most of the time, which was a big part of why the choir was enormous. Everyone loved Jesse and his laid back attitude, but what really endeared him to the students was how he took the time to get to know them as individuals. Beca knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jesse could name each student in the choir, along with at least several of their likes, dislikes, hopes, and dreams. Her name echoing around the auditorium snapped her back to attention, and Fat Amy appeared beside her, grabbing her arm before she took the first step out from behind the curtain.

 

"I know we're a hard act to follow, but you got this, Shawshank," her friend encouraged, giving her a wink and a shove onto the stage. 

 

Beca managed to keep her feet under her, shooting a glare at Fat Amy before walking over to where Jesse was putting the mic into a stand for her. He gave her a side hug, carefully avoiding her guitar, before walking away. Beca plugged her guitar into the single speaker that was sitting on the floor a few feet away, and stepped up to the microphone.

 

"Hey everyone," she said, looking around at the audience, her lips breaking into an easy grin eyes settled on Stacie and CR for a moment. "I'd just like to take a moment to thank the choir, and Mr. Swanson, for letting me interrupt their fall concert with a song of my own. This one's called 'She,' and it's relatively new, so it might be a little rough around the edges." Beca stepped back from the microphone and took a deep breath, nodding her head up to the sound booth that she was ready.

 

After playing the song so many times acoustically, Beca had gone home on Tuesday evening and listened to the finished track on her laptop. She loved the finished version so much more, and instantly wondered if there was any way to make it happen by Friday. Knowing that would be impossible to put together a band in three days, she came up with an alternative idea. Stripping the lead guitar out of the track, she saved it to a flash drive and brought it to Jesse with her idea of playing along with it at the concert. Naturally, he loved the suggestion, and they had spent the final two rehearsal days working out the kinks in the sound levels, the finished product sounding almost exactly the same as the original.

 

Beca heard the song start playing through the speakers, waiting a few seconds before adding her own guitar part right on cue. Glancing around the audience, Beca began to focus on the music, feeling any last minute anticipation fade away as her fingers confidently strummed the melody. Stepping back up to the mic, she began to sing the first verse, her clear tone filling the silent auditorium.

 

_She has no problem with secrets_

_She knows how to keep them_

_She never felt the need to let them show_

_And I've had no trouble with speaking_

_Or trusting my instincts_

_That maybe this is one that I should know_

_But as I'm waiting there, the devil on my should stares_

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get, is what I need_

 

Beca felt the song pick up as she hit the chorus. Looking around, she saw heads bobbing throughout the audience as people started to get a feel for the rhythm. 

 

_She, She is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only that's killing me make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

 

Glancing again at her friends, the first thing she saw was CR moving her head with the beat. Shifting her gaze to Stacie, she felt her heart swell at the proud expression on her best friend's face. Beca quickly turned her head to see the whole choir dancing backstage, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, despite the fact they’d done the same thing the night before. Stepping back to the microphone, she began the second verse.

 

_My vocal chords have been fighting_

_My mouth likes to spite me_

_It never says the words that come to mind_

_I brought a stick to a gun fight_

_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied_

_I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

_She, She is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only that's killing me make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

 

Beca almost couldn't believe how natural it felt, to be up on stage playing her music for a few hundred people. She had been nervous, honestly unsure if she would be able to do it. Now that she was in the moment, she was positive that this is what she was born to do. Her comfort level was through the roof as she continued on, singing the bridge, before cruising into the chorus one more time.

 

She glanced around the audience again, unable to spot her parents before the song ended. Just as she was about to sing the last lines, her eyes were drawn to red hair and stunning blue eyes. Chloe was only a few rows back from the stage, sitting next to Aubrey of course, and Beca wasn't sure how she hadn't spotted her immediately. What kept her attention, though, was the look on Chloe's face, and the fire in her eyes. Beca had gotten to know that look very, very well over the past few days, and knew exactly what awaited her after she was done. 'Stacie was right about that,' she thought, smirking at the audience as she finished the last lines.

 

_I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

 

Just as smoothly as they had practiced, the song abruptly ended on the last word, and Beca took a step back from the microphone as the final note echoed around the auditorium. Before she realized what was happening, the audience erupted in loud applause, with almost everyone standing up to cheer for her. Taking a deep breath, Beca found that her grin was permanently screwed onto her face, despite her best efforts to remove it. She waved at the audience, before running her fingers through her hair, more than a little stunned at their reaction. Thankfully, Jesse was at her side moments later, grabbing the microphone and practically shouting into it.

 

"You heard her here first, ladies and gentlemen! Mark my words, you'll be hearing that song on the radio someday soon! I know Beca is going to do amazing things with her music," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and raising the hand with the mic into the air to another round of cheers. Beca rolled her eyes at him before giving him a quick hug back and escaping off the stage. 

 

The surprises kept on coming, as the entire choir surrounded her, excitedly praising her performance. Fat Amy bulldozed her way through, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she spoke into her ear. "Crushed it, Becs! That was awesome!" 

 

It seemed to Beca that just about every other person in the choir felt the same way, and also felt the need to tell her immediately. Thankfully, Jesse had announced their next song, and they were forced to return to the stage, giving her a much needed moment of time to process what just happened. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see several missed texts. 

 

_Father Mitchell [7:12PM]: Good luck Becs!_

_Stacie [7:45PM]: Everyone loves it!!_

_Stacie [7:46PM]: I knew you'd be a star. Get out here so we can celebrate_

_My Muse [7:30PM]: Did you really write a song about me?_

_My Muse [7:45PM]: OMG it's amazing_

_My Muse [7:50PM]: You were incredible. And hot. Really hot._

 

Beca smirked at the texts from Chloe, typing out a quick reply.

 

_Beca [7:56PM]: How does a private encore sound?_

_My Muse [7:57PM]: Perfect._

 

She put her phone back in her pocket, and carefully stowed her guitar back in its case. Beca felt like her whole body was buzzing with energy from the performance, and she could barely believe it had gone so well. Picking up the case, she snuck back out into the audience, returning to her seat between her friends to watch the rest of the show.

 

After Jesse’s final speech, once again thanking everyone for attending the concert, the girls followed the crowd out into the lobby. Beca realized instantly that bringing her guitar with her was a terrible idea. Without it, she might have been able to slide under most people’s radar. Carrying it into the lobby generated a similar reaction as if she had a bright spotlight permanently trained on her. People immediately recognized her, and flocked over to give her compliments and encouragement. Beca was beyond overwhelmed, meeting Stacie’s eyes and wordlessly begging for help.

 

Stacie delivered an Oscar-worthy performance, tears instantly forming in her eyes. “OH MY GOD! Beca, you are not going to believe what just happened! Come on, I have to talk to you right now!” she said loudly, her voice cracking like she might cry any second.

 

Beca glanced around at the shocked faces of the adults around her, allowing Stacie to grab her free hand and drag her outside, away from the crowd. They found a secluded spot off to the side of the entrance before bursting out into laughter, Beca desperately clinging to her guitar case. She straightened up at the sound of her name, ready to make a run for it, only to break into a relaxed smile upon seeing her dad and Sheila. Stacie gave her a knowing grin, and left to find Fat Amy.

 

“Becs, you were amazing!” Ben said, wrapping her in a hug.

 

Sheila joined in, hugging both of them as she added, “We’re so proud of you, kid! You didn’t look nervous at all.”

 

Beca hugged them both tightly, before stepping back and leaning on her guitar case. “Thanks you guys. It meant a lot to me that you were here,” she said awkwardly, the vulnerability still not coming easily to her.

 

Ben smiled at her. “You were different up there. I get it now, Becs,” he said, slipping an arm around his wife. “I understand what you two were trying to tell me, about going to LA instead of college. I still wish you’d reconsider, but I want you to know that it’s your decision, and I’ll support whatever you choose.”

 

Beca sighed happily, giving them another hug. “I still get to go to Hawaii next week, right?”

 

Sheila laughed, responding, “Yeah, you can still come to Hawaii.”

 

Beca grinned as she stepped back, a question popping into her head. “Hey, I think Stacie and I are gonna hang out for a little while. Is it okay if I sleep at her place?” she asked, thinking of Chloe’s earlier text messages.

 

Ben nodded, exchanging a look with Sheila before speaking. “Sure. We’re going to take off and enjoy our kid-free night, then,” he said. “Have fun, and call in the morning if you’re not coming home right away.”

 

“Will do,” Beca said, grabbing her guitar and heading back inside to find Stacie.

 

Thankfully, the lobby had mostly cleared out, only scattered groups of students and a few parents remaining. Beca spotted Stacie easily, the tall brunette chatting with Benji and Emily. She quickly walked over, avoiding the few looks from people that recognized her.

 

“Hey guys,” she said when she finally reached them. “Emily, your song sounded amazing!”

 

Emily blushed, but her grin spread from ear to ear as she replied, “Thanks, Beca! I didn’t know Mr. Swanson was going to announce that it was my song before the choir performed it.”

 

Benji butted in proudly, “Everyone loved it! And the choir sounded amazing. She’s been getting compliments all night.”

 

Beca smirked knowingly at Stacie. “As she should. You two gonna celebrate tonight?” she asked, looking pointedly between Benji and Emily. The couple exchanged a nervous look before they both blurted out something about being friends.

 

Beca fought desperately to keep her face straight as she raised her eyebrows and responded, “Right, well, Stacie and I are going to let you two figure that out. Stace, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Beca grabbed Stacie’s hand and dragged her off to a quiet spot down the hallway by the door to the choir room. “What’s up, Becs?” she asked, still chuckling at the looks on Benji and Emily’s faces as they left.

 

Beca looked around, before locking eyes with her best friend. “Okay, promise you won’t freak out?”

 

Stacie’s eyes widened and an eager smile stretched across her face. “Are you finally gonna tell me about your mystery girl?” she asked excitedly.

 

Beca nodded, rolling her eyes at Stacie’s enthusiasm. “You can’t tell anyone, dude,” she said, waiting until Stacie nodded before she continued. “So I’m uh…I’m kind of hanging out with Ms. Beale.”

 

She smirked as Stacie’s jaw dropped, knowing it wasn’t often her friend was rendered speechless, continuing, “And by hanging out, I mean we’re sleeping together.” Beca waited a minute for Stacie to process her words, watching her expression change several times, before settling on curious.

 

“Well,” Stacie prompted her. “How is it?” she asked, giving Beca a sly grin.

 

Beca smirked again as she answered, “Dude, it’s mind blowing.”

 

Stacie nodded, her grin widening as she said, “I thought you seemed much more relaxed this week, although also really tired. Has she been wearing you out? Your stamina is probably shit after such a long dry spell.”

 

Beca winked at her, glancing around again before replying, “All I’m gonna say is, if I died, I would die so, so happy. Actually, that reminds me. I told my parents I was sleeping at your place tonight. Will you cover for me?”

 

“Yeah, I got you. No worries,” Stacie said. “What are best friends for if not to help each other get laid? But, Becs, you owe me so many details. We’re not even close to finished talking about this.”

 

Beca grinned happily. “Fair enough. Dinner tomorrow?” At her friends nod, she winked and said, “You’re the best, Stace. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

With that, Beca waved goodbye and left the building. Carrying her guitar in one hand, she pulled out her cell phone with the other and sent Chloe a text.

 

_Beca [9:03PM]: Free! Where are you?_

 

She waited for the reply, frowning when it didn’t come instantly. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, Beca crossed the parking lot to her car, stowing her guitar in the trunk. Getting behind the wheel, she checked her phone again, breaking into a smile to see a text from Chloe.

 

_My Muse [9:07PM]: My apartment. Waiting for my private show ;-)_

 

Beca grinned, typing out a quick reply.

  
_Beca [9:08PM]: On my way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the first thanks goes out to my spectacular beta, Ravenclawsome33!
> 
> Don't be too mad at me for stopping here! This was already super long, and that was a natural end to the chapter (but not the night!).
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Reading your comments/thoughts makes my day!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for a whole lotta Bechloe in this chapter. Also, a little bit of Chloe's POV as well, to give you a little insight on what she thinks of all this. Also, the Parachute songs from last chapter and this chapter are really what inspired this whole fic. The rest is history. Enjoy!
> 
> Music:  
> -Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute

* * *

 

Beca pulled into a parking space near Chloe's apartment building, exiting the car and retrieving her guitar from the trunk. She felt the excitement run through her body in anticipation of an entire night together with no foreseeable interruptions, and nothing to wake up for the following morning. By now, her feet automatically carried her to the correct door, only half paying attention to where she was going. She knocked a few times, before stepping back when the door swung open. 

 

Beca swallowed hard as her eyes drank in the sight in front of her. It was ridiculously unfair how gorgeous Chloe looked in a pair of pajama pants and a Barden Academy t-shirt, her hair flowing in loose waves over her shoulders. 

 

Chloe's voice broke the silence, a teasing quality to her tone as she said, "Are you going to stare at me all night or give me the encore performance you promised?"

 

Beca smirked and walked past her into the apartment, casually calling back to the redhead, "Relax, Beale. I'll give you your encore." She carefully set her guitar down on the table, turning to face Chloe, who was flipping the lock on the door.

 

"How long before you have to go?" Chloe asked, a predatory look in her eyes as she began to move closer.

 

Beca easily lifted herself up to sit on the table, pretending to think about her answer. "I'm not going anywhere," she said confidently, resting her hands on Chloe's hips as she stepped into the space between her legs. Giving the redhead a conspiratorial look, she continued on, "Because I'm not here right now. I'm sleeping at Stacie's tonight."

 

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before realization dawned over her face as she slowly asked, "You mean...we have the whole night?"

 

Beca winked at her, answering just as slowly, her voice dropping lower. "The whole night."

 

Apparently Chloe had waited long enough, as she leaned in and kissed her firmly, nipping at her lower lip. Beca slid her hands under Chloe's t-shirt, letting them roam over soft skin and moaning as she lost herself in the kiss. She couldn't help it, really, the redhead's tongue was doing filthy things against her own, giving her a preview of what was in store for the rest of the night. 

 

Beca sighed in frustration when Chloe leaned back, only to melt a little at the words whispered against her lips. "You were so...fucking...hot...up there tonight," Chloe said, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Did you really write that about me?"

 

She tried to focus, but Chloe was a master at distracting her, already well versed in a number of her weaknesses. Beca could only nod as the redhead reconnected their lips again, grinding against her hips. She gasped at the contact, her legs wrapping around Chloe's waist as their tongues tangled again. Chloe pulled back again, tugging gently on her bottom lip before whispering, "Did you write any other songs about me?"

 

Beca looked into her curious expression, and tried to clear her mind of the steady stream of thoughts of everything she wanted to do to the redhead that evening. "Um...yeah, yes," she managed, taking a deep breath. 

 

"Can I hear one?" Chloe asked, genuine interest on her face, paired with the desire that Beca could still see present in her eyes. 

 

She lowered her eyes to the way Chloe was pressed tightly against her hips, a touch of disbelief in her voice as she asked, "Wait, now? You want to hear one right now?" 

 

Chloe nodded, her smile stretching wide across her face as Beca sighed, resigned to her fate. Before she could move, Chloe leaned in and nipped her earlobe, breath hot and teasing as she whispered, "If you perform just one song for me right now..." Her voice trailed off as her tongue traced the edge of Beca's ear and her hands crept up her thighs, before continuing, "I'll perform for you. All. Night. Long."

 

Beca felt the wave of heat crash over her and she shuddered at Chloe's words, fighting the urge to demand that they skip straight to the second part of the evening. She felt her mouth go dry at the promising look in Chloe's eyes, which were currently darker than their usual shade of pale blue. Not trusting herself to speak just yet, Beca nodded in agreement. Chloe pulled back from her with a high-pitched squeal of excitement, beckoning her over to the couch. 

 

She smiled and shook her head ruefully, grabbing her guitar out of the case and joining the redhead on the couch. She sat down sideways to face her, not bothering to take the time to slip the strap over her head. Beca looked at Chloe thoughtfully, smiling when the song popped into her mind. She had written it a few weeks after Chloe had fled from her kitchen, letting her feelings out in her music despite remaining determined to stay away from her teacher. The words had flowed out onto the paper, the smooth melody coming just as easily. 

 

Beca briefly wondered what Chloe thought about being the focal point of some, okay, a lot of her music, if it freaked her out at all. It was only day four of whatever they were doing with each other, and neither had ventured to talk about it further than their conversation on Monday. Beca wasn't even sure exactly where she stood on her own feelings towards Chloe, and was in no hurry to figure it out. She knew she was attracted to Chloe, that the sex was incredible, and that it was more than just physical for both of them. Thoughts of LA kept springing up in the back of her mind, but Beca shrugged them off, preferring to enjoy living in the moment with the redhead.

 

Beca smirked at Chloe's impatient expression and began to play, her fingers effortlessly moving over the strings, her foot tapping gently along with the beat. She looked up into Chloe's eyes as she began to sing.

 

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

 

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more_

_Than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

 

Beca hesitated for a second at the look on Chloe's face, her blue eyes blazing with desire. She thought about abandoning the song and just kissing her, not stopping until they were both spent and gasping for air. Instead, she forced herself to take a deep breath and continue on into the chorus.

 

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_

 

Beca had glanced down at her guitar momentarily, watching her fingers play over the strings, and took a moment to appreciate how much she enjoyed the melody. She looked back up as she sang the last line of the chorus, her eyes widening when she saw Chloe closing the distance between them, the desire in her eyes giving Beca a split second to move her guitar out of the way before the redhead's lips were on hers. 

 

Beca managed to set her guitar on the floor as Chloe straddled her hips, hands firmly grasping both sides of her face as she kissed her. She immediately felt Chloe's hips start rocking insistently against her own, and shifted so she could lean back into the couch as her hands slid up the redhead's thighs and under her shirt. Beca teased her fingers under the waistband of Chloe's pajama pants, loving the way she whimpered against her mouth and lifted her hips. She had never seen Chloe this turned on, this needy, this desperate for her touch, and a warmth spread through her knowing her music was behind it. Beca pulled back from her lips to kiss her neck and moved her fingers lower, knowing exactly what the redhead needed from her.

 

“Yes, Becs,” Chloe sighed into her ear, erasing any doubt from her mind as her hips pushed up against her fingers.

 

Beca easily slid two fingers inside her, exhaling into her neck, “Fuck, Chlo, you’re soaked.” She felt her own breathing pick up as Chloe started thrusting against her fingers, leaning back a little to watch her move. Beca trailed her eyes down Chloe’s body, mesmerized by the rhythm of her hips, sucking in a deep breath as the redhead gripped her shoulders tightly.

 

She looked back up when Chloe harshly panted her name, captivated by blue eyes filled with desire. Not breaking eye contact, Beca adjusted the angle and pushed up to meet Chloe’s thrust, reveling in the resulting moan as the heel of her hand rubbed against her clit. She kept thrusting her fingers up, curling them at a steady pace as Chloe’s movements became more erratic, searching desperately for release.

 

“Fuck…right there,” Chloe moaned, and Beca knew she was close. She slid her free hand under Chloe’s shirt to cup her breast, dragging the pad of her thumb over her nipple. Chloe arched into her touch, grounding her hips down against the fingers that were buried deep inside her.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Beca murmured, her voice low as she curled her fingers once more. Chloe tensed around them as she came, her hips jerking desperately as the redhead wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and tightly molded her body against the brunette’s.

 

Beca smirked against Chloe’s neck, easing her right hand free and wrapping it around her, rubbing slow circles over her back. Chloe sighed into her shoulder, turning to press her lips against Beca’s neck, whispering, “You’re way too good at that.”

 

Beca chuckled, responding, “Yeah, I know.” Chloe leaned back and smacked her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to laugh louder and move her arm to cover her head. Peeking out from behind her hand, she wiggled her fingers and asked, “So, uh, you gonna let me have my hand back, Beale?”

 

Chloe sucked in a breath and lifted her hips, mumbling, “I like your fingers though…” She trailed off as Beca removed her hand from her pajama pants, sighing at the loss of contact before sitting back on her thighs, her hands toying with the bottom of the brunette’s shirt.

 

“Me too,” Beca replied, leaning back into the couch, wiping her hand on her jeans as Chloe began to unbutton her plaid shirt, a smirk of her own forming across her lips as she uncovered pale skin leading up to a lacy black bra. Beca leaned forward, allowing Chloe to push the shirt down her arms, shrugging out of it. She was surprised when the redhead climbed off her lap, careful to avoid her guitar on the floor, and held out her hand.

 

Looking at her curiously, Beca asked, “Are we going somewhere?”

 

There was a promise in Chloe’s eyes as she answered, “You held up your end of the deal. So, now I believe it’s my turn. I want you in my bed.”

 

Beca swallowed hard, feeling her mouth go dry as she remembered Chloe’s words. “Even though I didn’t finish the song?” she teased, taking the offered hand and getting to her feet.

 

“The song was incredible,” Chloe said, leading her into the bedroom. “And now, I’m going to show you just how much I loved it.”

 

Beca took a shaky breath as Chloe spun around, eyes roaming shamelessly over her body. She eyed Chloe’s hands as they came up to her shoulders, gently pushing her back onto the bed. Beca sat up on her elbows, watching as her teacher slowly stripped her shirt off, eyes dropping immediately to her bare breasts. Chloe ran her hands down her stomach, moving them back up as she touched herself, and Beca’s eyes widened as a shot of lust ran through her body.

 

“I promised I would perform for you,” Chloe said, her voice low and seductive as she pulled at the drawstring on her pajama pants, letting them drop to the floor.

 

Beca could only nod, her eyes following the pants down to the floor as Chloe stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. She looked back up to meet Chloe’s stare as the redhead advanced, her hands rubbing up Beca’s thighs to undo the button and zipper of her jeans, stripping her from the waist down. Chloe slid onto the bed and straddled Beca’s hips again, leaning down to press her lips against her stomach. Kissing up between her breasts, Chloe took her hands and brought them over her head before sitting back.

 

“No touching,” she said, and Beca looked at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“What, no handcuffs?” Beca asked sarcastically, smirking up at the redhead.

 

Chloe’s immediate answer caught her off guard. “I’m giving you a chance to behave, but I’m not afraid to use them,” the redhead shot back with a wink.

 

Beca’s eyes widened, processing the words as Chloe leaned down kissing between her breasts. Deciding not to behave, she reached down to the back of Chloe’s neck, sliding her fingertips into red hair. Chloe’s mouth froze against her skin, before she leaned back and grabbed Beca’s hand, returning it over her head.

 

“Don’t test me, Mitchell.” Chloe’s voice was low and full of warning. It was probably the sexiest tone Beca had ever heard, as she looked up and nodded innocently.

 

Beca played along, keeping her hands above her head as Chloe sat back on her hips, trailing her fingertips over her stomach. She gasped, arching up as the redhead pressed her lips back against her skin, kissing the tops of her breasts along her bra. Chloe slid a hand under her, unclasping her bra and sliding it up her arms over her head. Beca threw it over the edge of the bed, gasping when Chloe’s mouth closed over her nipple. She decided it was time to call Chloe’s bluff, and moved her hands purposely into her hair, arching against her mouth.

 

Chloe grabbed Beca’s wrists and removed her hands from her hair, sitting up on her hips. Beca felt her smirk fade, watching as she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, swinging them slowly around a finger.

 

“I warned you, Mitchell,” she said, snapping one of the cuffs around the brunette’s wrist. Beca felt her pulse quicken, watching every move her teacher made. Chloe was beyond sexy when she took control, and Beca was incredibly turned on knowing she was about to be completely at her mercy. Before she realized it, her wrists were cuffed to the headboard, and she tugged gently against them, hearing the metallic clink that resulted.

 

Chloe sat back, her eyes roaming greedily over Beca’s body, before meeting her gaze. “You’re okay with this, right?” she asked, searching Beca’s eyes for the truth.

 

Beca nodded, feeling like she was going to combust if Chloe didn’t touch her. She was already on edge from the excitement of the concert, combined with round one on the couch. The memory of Chloe riding her fingers would stick with her for a long, long time. Now though, the idea of physically giving up complete control had her so aroused it was bordering on painful. She pressed her legs together, searching for some relief, but Chloe quickly realized what she was doing, and maneuvered herself so her hips were resting between Beca’s legs.

 

Beca arched her back at the first touch of Chloe’s tongue to her breast, tracing slow circles around her nipple, covering the other with her palm. She knew she was really in trouble now, that Chloe would take her time, making sure her lips and tongue covered every inch of her skin. When her mouth moved to her other breast, Beca moaned, thrusting her hips only to come up empty.

 

Chloe’s lips traced lazy patterns over her stomach, sides, up and down the inside of her thighs until Beca’s whole body was shaking, the metal of the cuffs rattling above her head. Curses spilled from her lips as Chloe’s tongue trailed higher up the inside of her thigh, only to stop before reaching the place she needed it most.

 

“Fuck me,” Beca whimpered, lifting her hips again in search of relief. “Chloe…Chlo…I can’t…”

 

She could feel Chloe’s breath hot against her, and it took all her willpower to remain still. Beca groaned the moment Chloe’s tongue touched her clit, her hips jerking up in response. It wasn't enough though, as Chloe continued to tease her, the light pressure not enough to bring her any relief. When Chloe pulled away, Beca honestly thought she might cry from frustration, only to moan loudly as the redhead hitched her leg over her shoulder, sliding her tongue deep inside her.

 

“Chlo…Fuck!” Beca moaned, pressing her hips against Chloe’s mouth. “Don’t stop,” she begged, as fingertips began to rub firm circles against her clit. The pressure vanished for a split second, as Chloe moved back and slid two fingers inside her. Beca felt her tongue begin to move firmly against her clit, matching the thrusts of her fingers, the metal cuffs clinking in rhythm with each stroke. It felt like it had taken hours for Chloe to finally touch her, all that tension ready to explode at the redhead’s coordinated assault on her body in an embarrassingly fast amount of time.

 

Chloe must have realized how close she was, because suddenly the pressure eased off, and Beca was sure she was going to die. She had been right on the edge of orgasm, but it was slipping away no matter how much she wanted Chloe to push her over.

 

“Chlo,” she gasped, barely recognizing her own voice, low and breathy with need. “Please baby,” she said, knowing Chloe loved to make her beg. Right then, Beca would probably have agreed to anything the redhead wanted. Her mind was foggy with arousal, her hips still meeting Chloe’s slow thrusts, still pushing against her tongue that was circling her clit.

 

Suddenly, Chloe added a third finger and placed her lips around Beca’s clit. Beca’s whole body reacted as her eyes closed, a long moan escaping her lips as her hips adjusted to the faster pace. Panting, she felt Chloe’s other hand tighten on her hip as she started to hum, the vibrations proving to be the final straw for Beca. Her orgasm shattered through her body, as wave after wave of pleasure rippled over her muscles all the way to her curling fingers and toes. Chloe helped her ride it out with gentle strokes of her fingers and tongue, pulling back when Beca’s body went limp in exhaustion.

 

She couldn't move, couldn’t think, as she just lay there helplessly. Chloe had turned her into a pile of mush, and Beca was pretty sure she couldn’t feel her arms or her legs. The redhead was moving above her, and after the sound of a key scraping into a lock, her hands were free and Chloe’s arms were around her from behind. The redhead was holding her close, murmuring something in her ear that her brain was not yet able to process.

 

When she could finally form a coherent sentence, Beca mumbled, “You’re mean, Beale.”

 

Chloe smirked, pressing a kiss to Beca’s cheek. “I’m motivated,” she responded, nipping at her jaw as she trailed her fingertips over Beca’s side.

 

Beca shivered at her touch, as she felt lips pressing soft kisses repeatedly over her neck and shoulder. “There’s no way I can go again, Chlo,” she said, feeling the redhead smile against her skin.

 

“We’re going to have to agree to disagree there, Becs,” Chloe said with a wink. “I promised to perform for you all night long. And I always keep my promises.” Her hands slid up Beca’s ribs to her breasts, drawing a gasp from the brunette. Just as quickly as they arrived, Chloe’s hands moved to cover Beca’s wrists, gently rubbing the angry red marks left by the handcuffs. “How do your hands feel?” she asked, her voice equal parts curious and concerned.

 

Beca sighed at the relaxing touch of Chloe’s fingers, looking down at her wrists. “Looks worse than it feels,” she replied, slowly turning over to face her teacher.

 

Chloe gently rolled on top of her, resting most of her weight on her elbows with her hips between Beca’s legs. Beca moved one hand behind Chloe’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss that slowly grew in intensity. Before long, Chloe’s hips set a grinding rhythm and Beca’s were matching her movements as their tongues twisted and curled around each other in a heated kiss.

 

Beca pulled back, looking up into Chloe’s eyes as she caught her breath. “Chlo, seriously, I don’t think…”

  
Chloe shifted her hips slightly, causing her thrusts to rub firmly against Beca’s clit, eliciting a sharp moan from the brunette. She felt Chloe lean down to whisper in her ear, repeating the words spoken only moments ago. “I promised you all night long, Becs. And I always, always keep my promises.”

 

* * *

 

 

Beca tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders, leaning easily against the railing of Chloe's small balcony, watching the sunrise. She heard the redhead step outside, feeling arms wrap around her holding a mug of coffee. Chloe leaned in pressing a kiss to her neck, which quickly turned into a muffled protest as Beca freed a hand, stealing the mug and taking a sip. 

 

Chloe sighed, pulling the blanket aside to place a kiss on Beca's bare shoulder. "Morning, coffee thief," she said, moving her lips to Beca's neck as the brunette continued to sip from the steaming mug. 

 

"I need it more than you do," Beca muttered, wondering how Chloe could be so wide awake after last night. Her body ached in all the right places, the redhead proving just how insatiable she was as she pushed Beca's body over the edge time and time again. "Seriously, how are you still going?" she asked, clutching the cup like a lifeline. 

 

Chloe chuckled, resting her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I do a lot of cardio," she confided. "And I'm not even counting what we did last night."

 

Beca snorted, replying, "Well, I am. That was the most cardio I've ever done in my life. It's debatable whether I'll make a full recovery."

 

"Okay, take the drama down a notch, princess," Chloe retorted, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Besides, you certainly weren't complaining earlier."

 

Beca smirked as memories of the night flashed through her mind. "That's because my mouth was otherwise engaged," she shot back, leaning forward a bit to turn her head and look at Chloe. 

 

Chloe got a faraway look in her eyes, murmuring, "Mmm yeah, I didn't mind that at all."

 

Beca rolled her eyes, turning the rest of the way around to lean back against the railing, Chloe's hands on either side of her body trapping her there. She offered the cup to Chloe, watching as she took a sip and placed the mug on the railing a few feet away. Beca met Chloe's gaze, reaching her arms up around the redhead's neck before her eyes fluttered closed, leaning in to kiss her softly. She felt the blanket fall away as she pressed closer, preferring the warmth from the taller woman's body that seeped easily through the thin tank top she'd borrowed. 

 

Beca leaned back, spinning around in Chloe's arms to look out at the sunrise. "I could get used to this," she said softly, loving the way Chloe immediately pressed against her back. 

 

She felt Chloe's breath warm against her neck as she responded, a touch of humor in her voice "You should sleep at Stacie's every weekend." Beca grinned, before exhaling and stiffening as she thought ahead to next weekend, remembering the conversation with her parents yesterday morning. 

 

Chloe suddenly stepped back from her, asking, "Was that too much? I didn't mean to assume you'd want to stay here that often..." She trailed off as Beca quickly turned around, realizing the redhead couldn't see her grin.

 

"No, no, I just remembered something that I need to tell you," she said with an easy smile, reaching over and grabbing the coffee cup, before ducking under Chloe’s arm and walking back inside the apartment. "But first, more coffee," she called over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

_(Chloe's POV)_

 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she watched Beca stroll back inside, reaching down and picking up the blanket that had fallen to the ground. She sighed, realizing just how much the brunette was rubbing off on her in a short amount of time. Her feelings had only intensified with the added physical part of their relationship, and Chloe had never felt this strongly for someone. She literally could not get enough of Beca, and it didn't help that the shorter girl was amazing in bed. Her mind drifted back over their first full night together, slightly surprised at how quickly Beca had agreed to the handcuffs; then how she had slowly and purposefully gotten her revenge for the way Chloe teased and tortured her. She hadn't been able to resist having Beca at her mercy, loving the way she was able to break down all the defensive and sarcastic walls until the brunette was open, vulnerable, and begging for her. Hearing Beca whimper and beg was probably the hottest thing she's ever experienced. 

 

Her brain took a left turn, surprisingly recalling her last conversation with Jess. Chloe had called her best friend on Monday when she returned to her apartment, the day she admitted her feelings to the brunette, and then sort of kidnapped her from school. 

 

* * *

 

_Chloe locked the door, tossed her keys on the table, and settled onto the couch with her phone. Looking around, a grin spread over her lips, remembering what she had Beca had done less than an hour ago on this couch, and wondered if it maybe wasn't the best spot to have a serious conversation with her best friend. Too lazy to move, she scrolled through her phone until she found Jess' name and called her._

_"Hey Chlo!" Jess' voice sounded in her ear, causing Chloe feel a pang of hurt, missing the times where her best friend would be curled up on the couch beside her. "I was just thinking about calling you in the next few days. Am I still invited out for a visit over fall break? And can Ash come?"_

_Chloe's heart soared at the thought of Jess visiting, quickly answering, "YES! I totally forgot we talked about that. And of course Ashley can come, I'd love to see both of you!"_

_"Great!" came the response. "I mentioned coming out to visit you and Ash said she’s always wanted to go to California. We decided to make it a mini vacation slash visit my best friend trip," Jess rambled happily. "I miss you like crazy, girl!"_

_Chloe felt herself getting a little emotional, before shaking her head feeling foolish. "I miss you too, Jess. I...uh...actually have something to tell you."_

_"You slept with her, didn't you."_

_Chloe frowned at her phone. Not only had Jess correctly guessed the news, she had phrased it as a statement, like it wasn't even really a guess. "How did you...yes, I did," she admitted, suddenly feeling like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

_"And?" Jess asked, this time her voice rising at the end curiously._

_Chloe sighed, the smile returning to her face as she answered, "It was fucking incredible."_

_"Do you regret it?"_

_"No, but I feel like I should. Maybe a little," Chloe replied, her answer shifting the more she thought about it. "Honestly, I kinda wish I hadn't waited so long, which only amplifies the guilt. Did I just make a huge mistake?"_

_Jess didn't answer right away, causing Chloe to nervously bite down on her bottom lip. Finally, her friend spoke, "I can't answer that, only you can. Was it a one time thing? Was that enough, or do you want to do it again?"_

_"It wasn't a one time thing," she answered softly. "I think I'm in big trouble, Jess. I want to date her. She makes me jealous...I've never been jealous in my life."_

_Jess laughed at that statement. "I think I'd like to meet this girl who has such an effect on my best friend. Will she be around next weekend?"_

_Chloe sighed and shook her head, the smile creeping back on her face. "She should be. Maybe we can all have dinner here one night. We'll see, we haven't really talked about...whatever it is we're doing."_

_Jess' reply floated through the phone, as if she wasn't speaking directly into the microphone. "Come on, Chlo, make it happen." Her voice returned to it's normal volume as she continued, "Ash says hi, and thanks for letting her tag along."_

_"As if it's a huge burden," Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes._

_"She also says she wants to meet this Beca, and threaten her life if she hurts you." Chloe could tell Jess turned her head away from the phone again as she heard her friend shout faintly, "Isn't that supposed to be my job?"_

_"Okay Mom, take it easy," Chloe quipped, drawing a laugh from her best friend, before changing the subject to discuss travel plans._

 

* * *

 

Chloe smiled, remembering her friend's advice on how to proceed with Beca, and promising to support her no matter what. Her eyes widened as she realized Jess and Ashley were arriving this week, and recalling that they wanted to meet Beca. She wasn't sure how Beca would feel about meeting two of her closest friends, if that was a step she wasn't interested in taking right now. Still, Chloe found herself wanting to introduce them, wanting them to get an idea of why she was risking so much for this girl. 

 

Chloe followed the brunette back inside, saying, "I've got something to talk to you about as well."

 

She looked up, grinning when she spotted Beca in the kitchen near the coffeepot, clutching the mug like it was her most precious possession. Chloe sat down on one end of the couch, watching as Beca made her way over, eyeing her warily. 

 

"Is this the part where you freak out and tell me to leave?" she asked, settling down opposite end of the couch. "I'm still kinda waiting for that to happen. All this seems too good to be true."

 

Chloe paused, her train of thought thrown for a loop as Beca so easily voiced her concerns. She figured that jumping right into it was the best approach. "Jess and her girlfriend are coming to visit me next weekend over fall break," she started, but Beca interrupted her before she could finish.

 

"Oh, okay," the brunette nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "And you want me to vanish while they're here? It's cool, Beale, I won't even be here next weekend."

 

Once again, Chloe wasn't expecting those words to come out of Beca's mouth, although this time she frowned and asked curiously, "Where are you going?"

 

Beca's grin lit up her face as she answered, "Hawaii!"

 

Chloe's frown stayed firmly in place as she asked another question. "Who are you going with?" She saw the mischievous look in the brunette's eyes, and wasn't sure she was going to like the answer.

 

"Oh, Stacie's taking me for our 3-year anniversary," came the reply, causing her eyes to narrow into a glare. Beca snorted into the cup before speaking again. "Yeah Beale, just keep trying to convince yourself you aren't jealous. I'm sorry though, that was mean."

 

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you really going with?"

 

Beca leaned back and explained, "This is the thing I wanted to tell you. Sheila accepted a job there from Monday through Friday of next week. Since my dad gets fall break from the university, he's joining her on Tuesday, and they're flying me out Thursday after school to make it a family thing. We're all flying back together on Monday."

 

As much as she wanted to be irritated with Beca, the girl's excitement was contagious, and Chloe broke into a smile. She could tell how much Beca was looking forward to the trip, and wondered how much time she got to spend with her parents. "That sounds amazing, Becs," she said, genuinely happy for her. 

 

Beca nodded, setting her mug on the table before bouncing a little on the cushion, grinning at her. Chloe shook her head and laughed at the brunette's antics, loving the way she let her guard down when they were alone. She felt privileged to get to see that side of Beca, understanding quickly in the short amount of time they'd spent together just how guarded the brunette truly was.

 

Beca's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sorry I interrupted you before. You said your best friend is coming to town?"

 

Chloe felt nervous as she replied, "Yeah, Jess and her girlfriend, Ashley, are coming to visit over fall break, and they wanted to meet you." She said the words cautiously, not knowing how Beca would react. "They fly in Wednesday evening, and I thought we could order takeout or pizza and have dinner here."

 

Beca's face was expressionless as she stared at Chloe. "You want me to meet them?" she asked slowly. 

 

Chloe quickly backtracked, "If that's weird or it makes you uncomfortable you totes don't have to come. I just promised Jess I'd ask, and she's heard so much about you she hoped to meet you in person. Just, forget I asked," Chloe finished, forcing herself to shut up, warily eyeing the amused expression Beca was now wearing. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms back over her chest.

 

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Did you just say 'totes?' As in, totally?"

 

Chloe frowned at her. "Seriously? Is that all you picked up from that?"

 

"Yep," Beca replied, popping the 'p' and she chuckled to herself, rolling her eyes mumbling 'totes' under her breath. Chloe glared at her, causing the brunette to hold her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I heard what you said. I just...isn't that kind of a big deal?"

 

"I've met your best friend," Chloe countered, knowing it wasn't the same at all.

 

Beca sputtered out, "Well that's...that's completely different. Besides, my best friend doesn't think I'm making a huge mistake," she added looking down at her fingers, her voice low. 

 

Chloe's eyes widened as she realized how insecure Beca felt about their relationship. The initial outburst about disappearing probably should have clued her in, but it was just now hitting her. Chloe knew it was her own doing, for sending the brunette such mixed signals for a while. She slid across the couch, straddling Beca's hips, forcing her to meet her gaze. "She doesn't think that, and neither do I," Chloe said, her voice even and sure. 

 

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as Beca's hands slid around her waist. "You sure about that, Beale?"

 

Chloe nodded, leaning down and pressing her lips to Beca's, before pulling back and whispering, "I'd love it if you came to dinner." 

 

Beca sighed, biting down on her lower lip before looking back up into her eyes, and agreed. "Okay Chlo, I'll be here."

 

Chloe's cheeks hurt from smiling so widely, and she leaned down to kiss Beca again, this time pressing herself firmly into the brunette's body. The thin layers of clothing were doing nothing to stop the heat spreading between them, and Chloe pulled back with a contented sigh. It only lasted a moment, as Beca reconnected their lips, and Chloe felt her hands sneak under her t-shirt to touch bare skin. She leaned back again, but Beca wasn't discouraged, instead shifting her lips to Chloe's throat.

 

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mitchell" Chloe said breathlessly, tangling her fingers in Beca's hair as the brunette feathered kisses along her neck. 

 

She felt Beca smirk against her skin as she replied, "Challenge accepted, Beale."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, her smile returning as she said, "You would take after Barney Stinson."

 

"Uh, of course I would," Beca retorted, moving back up to kiss her lips. Before Chloe could respond, Beca was lifting her t-shirt up, stripping it off her. 

  
"Birthday Suit-Up, Beale." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you thank you thank you to my beta, Ravenclawsome33! 
> 
> Thanks to all the reviewers, both positive and critical! I appreciate any and all who take the time to leave feedback on this story :-).


	16. Chapter 16

Beca leaned lazily against the couch, absentmindedly trailing her fingertips over Chloe's bare back. She smirked when the redhead hummed contentedly against her shoulder, shifting to snuggle a little closer to her chest. "Comfy?" she asked, chuckling softly as Chloe nodded, a smile stretching across her lips. 

 

Beca knew she could get used to sleepy Saturday mornings like this one. 'Especially if they included morning sex with her smoking hot girlfriend.' The thought flashed through her mind without permission, causing her to stiffen in shock, her hand freezing on Chloe's back. At the redhead's whine, Beca resumed the motions, trying to process the thought of Chloe as her girlfriend. She had no idea where the hell that had come from, and was even more irritated at how much she liked the sound of it. So far, her senior year wasn't going at all how she imagined it would, and she was hardly able to believe the events that had already taken place. Her original plan included trying and failing to get out of it altogether, followed by a staunch decision to fly under the radar and get through it as quickly as possible. Instead, she and Sheila had gotten her dad to agree to let her put off college and move to LA, she had played one of her original songs in front of most of the school, and she was sleeping with her new Biology teacher. "At least I'll go out with a bang," she muttered.

 

"Mmm, I think it was more of a strangled yell," was the response from below. "Maybe even technically a scream."

 

Beca glared down at Chloe, who had her eyes closed and remained unaffected. "First, I don't sound like that. Second..."

 

"You were definitely screaming last night," Chloe interrupted sleepily. "Second..."

 

Beca huffed and removed her hand from Chloe's back. "Nooo," was the response, as the redhead's arm blindly groped the air. Beca rolled her eyes and resumed tracing patterns over the soft skin of her back, smirking at Chloe's sigh of happiness. 

 

"Second," Beca continued, “You weren’t exactly quiet yourself.”

 

She felt Chloe smile against her skin before innocently replying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Beca shook her head, mumbling, “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

Chloe chuckled as she leaned to the side and looked up at her. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk about something before Jess and Ashley get here this week?"

 

"Sure, let's talk babe," Beca replied, sitting up a little and leaning against the arm of the couch. "Are you having second thoughts? I don't have to meet them."

 

Chloe shook her head, replying, "No, that's not it. I want you to meet them. I just...I was hoping maybe we could talk about us, whatever this is. I’m not even sure how to introduce you.”

 

Beca smirked as she replied, “How about, ‘Hi, this is Beca, the student I'm sleeping with.'" 

 

Chloe snickered, bringing a hand up to Beca's hip, rubbing softly over her side. "Well, I suppose that's an option. It's certainly true. A more conventional approach might be more appropriate though. Something like, 'Hi guys, this is my girlfriend, Beca.' Less awkward anyways," Chloe said with a yawn, oblivious to the way Beca stiffened again at her words. She did seem to notice when there was no response. Quickly sitting up, Chloe eyed the brunette, and Beca refused to meet her gaze. "Unless you don't want that," she finished slowly, her voice rising as she turned the statement into a question.

 

Beca looked up and met Chloe's clear blue eyes. "Do you?" she asked nervously.

 

She waited as Chloe studied her, wondering what was going through the redhead's mind. Not having to wait long, Chloe spoke again. "Now who's answering questions with questions," she said with a pointed glance. 

 

Beca sighed knowing she was cornered, and how frustrating it was when Chloe refused to answer her questions. "I don’t know," she admitted, locking her fingers together as she thought about leaving for LA at the end of the year. 

 

"Talk to me," Chloe prompted, sliding her hand in between Beca's and holding her gaze. “What are you thinking?” 

 

Beca felt the words tumble from her lips before she could stop them. "I feel like this whole year is kinda spiraling out of control. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to lay low, work on my music, and move to LA after graduation," she said, a touch of frustration present in her voice, her own thoughts distracting her from the wide-eyed expression on Chloe's face. 

 

"What about college, Beca?" Chloe asked.

 

"I'm not going to college," Beca replied easily, surprised at the frown that appeared on Chloe's face at her words.

 

Chloe responded slowly, as if trying to understand. "What do you mean, you're not going to college?"

 

Beca gave her a hard stare. "I'm not sure how to say it more clearly. I'm not going to college, Chloe. I'm moving to LA to get a job at a record label, pay my dues, and maybe DJ on the side. I want to produce music."

 

Chloe's heated retort took her completely off guard. "You can always do that after college; after you get a degree. Hell, you could even major in music theory or business, something that would be helpful in your future career."

 

"Why the fuck do you care what I do after high school?" Beca shot back, getting angry. "You sound just like my dad, thinking you know what's best for me without actually listening to what I want. I'm not a child, I'm fully capable of making my own decisions about my future."

 

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she regarded the shorter girl. "Then stop acting like one," she said sharply. "Of course I care, look at what I do for a living! Your education is the most important thing you can commit yourself to, and you're not even going to consider college? What about possible internships, or industry connections you could make? College is more than just a degree, you know."

 

Beca couldn't believe this was happening, but she was sure she was done listening to Chloe. "Save your lectures for Biology class. I'm not interested in listening to you tell me how I should live my life." She stood up angrily, storming into the bedroom and quickly pulled her clothes on. Returning to the main room, Beca grabbed her keys and her guitar, not noticing Chloe hadn't moved from the couch and was staring at her. 

 

"Beca, wait," Chloe said, pulling her t-shirt on and quickly standing up.

 

Beca was too upset to listen, her anger getting the better of her as she retorted, "I don't want a girlfriend who doesn't support my dreams."

 

"That's not what I..." Chloe's protests fell on deaf ears as Beca spun around and walked out of the apartment without a backwards glance, letting the door slam behind her.

 

Beca practically ran to her car, determined to leave before Chloe could follow her. She threw her guitar into the backseat, speeding out of the parking lot seconds later. Pulling out her phone, she called Stacie, tapping her fingers anxiously on the steering wheel as she waited for her friend to answer.

 

"Hello?" Stacie answered, her voice heavy with sleep.

 

"Sorry, not sorry dude," Beca replied, her voice still laced with irritation from her fight with Chloe. "I'm coming to pick you up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes and I'll buy breakfast."

 

Stacie grumbled, "You're damn right you will. Okay, I'll be ready." 

 

* * *

 

Beca slid into the diner's corner booth opposite her best friend. Stacie was still yawning, and both girls nodded when their waitress immediately brought over a pot of coffee, flipping their cups right side up on the saucers. Stacie quickly added cream and sugar, eagerly sipping from her cup before narrowing her eyes over the rim. 

 

"Okay, Mitchell. Speak," she said, taking another sip. "This better be good."

 

Beca hesitated at the look on Stacie's face, before replying, "Chloe and I had a fight this morning. It was pretty bad..." she trailed off, frowning into her cup. 

 

The look on Stacie's face morphed into one of concern. "What happened? You seemed fine with everything last night."

 

Beca sighed, furrowing her brow in confusion. "I don't even know what happened, Stace. One second she was basically asking me to be her girlfriend, the next we were fighting about me not going to college."

 

Stacie nodded solemnly. "Right, of course. Classic problem. Happens to me all the time," she replied sarcastically, causing Beca to roll her eyes and smile. 

 

"Come on, seriously," she said with a small shake of her head. 

 

Stacie retorted quickly, "I was being mostly serious. It's not like that's a natural way for the conversation to flow, Becs. What'd you say to the whole girlfriend thing? That's kind of a big deal."

 

Beca hesitated, thinking back over what happened at Chloe's apartment. "I screwed up. My first thought was to say yes. Then I started thinking about LA, and how much harder it'll be to leave if we put a label on it, and it's an actual relationship. None of this was supposed to happen. My whole plan to survive this year is shot to hell."

 

"As much as I'm enjoying hearing your inner monologue, what words actually came outta your mouth?" Stacie asked pointedly, before sipping again from her cup.

 

"Some version of all that," Beca replied with a shrug. "I said I didn’t know, and then added in a bit about how it would just make things harder in the end. Which lead to the fight about college. It was like all the fights with my dad all over again."

 

Stacie wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. "She wants you to go to college? What a terrible person." At Beca's glare, she hastily added, "Come on, Becs. I support your decision to go to LA, but I'd love it if you would at least consider attending a year of college with me! I'm not ready for the awesomeness of our friendship to end."

 

Beca's gaze softened instantly as Stacie opened up to her, a sad smile on her best friend's face. "What are you talking about, Stace? Our friendship isn't going to end. We'll be best friends forever. Me going to LA at the end of the year doesn't change that."

 

Stacie shook her head. "We'll always be best friends, but you going to LA would change everything."

 

Beca argued back, "Us going to different colleges would change everything the same way."

 

"No, it wouldn't. We might be in different places, but we'd still be going through the same things. If you go to LA, you'll be working for a record label, DJ'ing, working with famous people. It would change everything. You'd leave me behind," Stacie's voice softened to almost a whisper by the time she finished, gently spinning her now empty cup in slow circles.

 

Beca was stunned. She had no idea Stacie felt that way, and was astonished that her friend would still pledge her unconditional support while fully believing Beca would leave her behind and forget about her. She reached across the table and put her hand on top of Stacie's. "I could never do that, Stace. I've already had one fight this morning; I don't want to fight with you too. I need you to be on my side."

 

Stacie looked up at her, squeezing her hand before pulling away and leaning back into the booth. "Would you consider something for me, Becs?" She nodded, and Stacie continued, "Would you apply to a few schools? Just in case you change your mind? You don't have to go, but at least give yourself the option, and I promise I'll support whatever you decide to do at the end of the year. I promise I'll always be on your side."

 

Beca stared at her best friend for a few minutes, contemplating what Stacie was asking her. In a way it made sense, and was a way for her to appease the people in her life who obviously cared about her. Plus, she could get into college, and still choose to go to LA after graduation. At the end of the day, Beca wanted the decision to be hers, and hers alone. It was her future, her dream, her career, and it should be up to her to choose what path to take. Noticing Stacie was staring at her, Beca slowly nodded her agreement. "Okay, I'll apply to a few schools." 

 

The smile that broke out on her best friend's face was more than worth it, and Beca cracked one of her own as the waitress returned to take their order. Stacie chose French toast while Beca decided on pancakes, both girls adding on a side of bacon. 

 

"So," Stacie began, and Beca fidgeted nervously under her friend's stare. "Back to the issue of you fighting with Chloe. How'd you leave it?”

 

Beca sighed, responding, "I kinda just left. Probably not my best move, but she has no right to tell me what to do, or how to live my life. She sounded so much like my dad that I just lost it," she finished with a scowl, feeling the anger return and creep into her tone.

 

"Okay, down girl," Stacie joked, holding her hands up. "I'm on your side, remember?"

 

Beca rolled her eyes. "I know, Stace. I can't help it. You know how much it bothered me when my dad refused to even look at it from my side. And Chloe did the same fucking thing. Didn't listen to a word I said, just kept spouting on about college and how that should be my first priority. Like she knows a damn thing about me."

 

Stacie remained silent, and Beca was grateful for the opportunity to let off some steam without feeling like she was being judged. She and Stacie had a pact about that for as long as she could remember, that they would always be supportive, never judgmental. 'Unless you start doing drugs, then I'll kick your ass from here to next week, Beca Mitchell. And then I will judge you.’ Beca snickered as she remembered Stacie's words, the brunette raising her eyebrows curiously from across the table. 

 

"I was just remembering our no judging pact, and what you said afterwards." Beca explained, the wide grin still fixed on her face.

 

Stacie laughed and winked at her, replying, "I meant it too. If you ever get hooked on drugs, I'll kick your ass. I don't care how famous you become."

 

Beca nodded solemnly. "And no matter how famous I am, I'd deserve it."

 

"Damn straight."

 

Their waitress returned with breakfast and refilled their coffee cups, Beca's eyes widening at the steaming stack of pancakes placed in front of her. As she took the first bite, Stacie spoke up again.

 

"So what are you going to do about Chloe?"

 

Beca grumbled back, "Can't I just enjoy these amazing pancakes without thinking about Chloe?"

 

Stacie shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping the 'p' and waiting expectantly for Beca to answer her question.

 

"Ugh, I don't know, Stace," Beca groaned, taking a sip of coffee. "We didn't see eye to eye, we had a fight, and I stormed out. I don't even know if she wants to see me again."

 

It was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Becs. You had a fight, it wasn't World War Three. Besides, you definitely want to fix it."

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at Stacie. "And why do I want to fix it?"

 

"Because the make-up sex will be unbelievable."

 

Beca's mouth went dry at the thought, her mind flashing back to the night before and having a naked Chloe under her, on top of her, wrapped around her...

 

Stacie reached over and smacked the side of her head. "That wasn't an invitation to picture it in your head, perv."

 

"Seriously?" Beca said, her eyebrows rising in amusement. "Did you just call me a perv? You, who thinks about sex literally all the time."

 

"Oh please, I do not," Stacie retorted, her lips curling into a smile that betrayed her statement. 

 

"What did you do last night after I left?" Beca asked, intending on changing the subject.

 

"Travis Porter," Stacie answered automatically with a grin, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

 

Beca's jaw dropped. "Dude! I said what, not who!" Stacie just shrugged, easily recovering from her temporary embarrassment at blurting out the boy's name. "Also, Travis Porter huh? The hunter struck again?"

 

Stacie smirked, answering casually, "Yep. You know no one can escape when the hunter locks in on a target."

 

"Except me!" Beca shot back smugly. "I deserve an award."

 

Stacie rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Come on, Becs. I hit on you for like an hour before we decided we were going to be best friends. Plus, while I'm not opposed to the ladies, you're missing something I find rather important."

 

Beca snorted, responding, "Can't say I agree with you on that one, Conrad."

 

"You don't know what you're missing, Becs," Stacie sighed, acting as though she felt bad for her. 

 

Beca replied easily, "I've never been more thankful to miss out on something in my entire life."

 

"Whatever, liar," Stacie quipped, cutting Beca off when she tried to protest. "Back to the question at hand. What are you gonna do about Chloe?"

 

"I think we should take a break from my personal life, and hop onto yours for a second. Tell me about Travis," Beca insisted, needing some time to think about the answer to that particular question.

 

Stacie shrugged again, answering, "He's hot, he's built, he's tall, and his head is full of rocks. What else is there to tell? Oh, he wasn't terrible in bed either. You know me, Becs, I'm just having fun."

 

Beca sighed, finishing off the last of her pancakes and leaning back in the booth. "I was supposed to be just having fun with Chloe. Look where that got me."

 

Stacie studied her for a moment before speaking. "Who do you think you're kidding, Becs? What's going on between you and Chloe was never about just having fun. Maybe at first, for like five minutes. After that, you both had it bad. Why do you think I've been extra flirty around you in Bio class? It drives her nuts," Stacie finished with a laugh, as if it was her own brand of entertainment. "And if you say you didn't notice, I'll call you out for the dirty, dirty liar you are."

 

Beca shook her head, unable to stop her lips from forming into a wide grin. "Okay, I noticed. But I meant it when I said this wasn't supposed to get serious. I knew I was leaving at the end of the year, and I didn't want this. We just had a fucking fight, Stace. Like we are in a full on relationship."

 

"Didn't you say that you wanted that?" Stacie posed the question innocently. 

 

Beca gave her friend a hard stare, responding, "No, I didn't. Yes, I like her. Do I want to start a relationship that's just going to end in six months? No, no I don't."

 

Stacie nodded as she said, "Okay. Now try saying that to someone who'll believe you." Beca opened her mouth to snap a retort back, but Stacie quickly cut her off. "Seriously, Becs, be real. I'm your best friend, and I've never seen you as happy as you've been this past week. You already admitted you have feelings for her, you've written dozens of songs about her, what's so hard about just accepting the fact that you want to be her girlfriend?" Stacie asked curiously.

 

Beca shut her mouth, frowning as she thought over Stacie's words. "Because it will never work, and allowing myself to go there is just setting me up to fall crashing back down when it ends. I've already picked up the pieces once, it's not something I want to do ever again. It's just easier this way."

 

"It's also really lonely," Stacie said thoughtfully. Beca frowned as the thought repeated over again in her mind a few times. She wasn't expecting the next words that came from Stacie's lips. "Your dad did it. He picked up the pieces and trusted them with someone else. Don't you..."

 

"Stop," Beca said sharply. She signaled the waitress they were ready for the check, refusing to make eye contact with Stacie. "You've already won a big battle today, Conrad. Don't push it," she said roughly, grabbing the check and heading to the front of the diner to pay. 

 

Beca stepped out into the morning sunshine, feeling Stacie come up behind her a minute later. "I'm sorry, Becs."

 

She nodded, gritting her teeth to keep from saying something she'd regret, instead crossing the parking lot to the car. As she got behind the wheel, she looked over at Stacie. "I know you're trying to help me, Stace, but I'm still dealing with my mom's death and everything that happened afterwards. Maybe one day I'll get to a better place, but for now, this is where I am. So just...just leave it alone, okay?"

 

Stacie nodded, and Beca gave her a weak smile, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Beca pulled into her driveway and cut off the engine, leaning back into the seat feeling completely drained. The morning had started off so well, before the fight with Chloe and the discussion with Stacie, both of which had put her through the emotional ringer. She had texted her dad about an hour ago when she dropped Stacie off, letting him know when she'd be home, before heading to the park she frequently visited when she wanted to be alone. Finding a shady, secluded spot under a tree, Beca lost herself in her music, letting the smooth sound of her guitar sooth her frustrated thoughts. 

 

Looking down at her phone, she saw she had missed texts from Chloe, Stacie, and her dad, along with three missed calls from Chloe. Swiping them open, she glanced up at the house, and could have sworn she saw Sheila peeking out the window at her, but when she blinked to refocus her stare, no one was there. Brushing it off, Beca quickly flipped through the texts, reading Stacie's first.

 

_Stacie [10:56AM]: Sorry for overstepping. I'm on your side_

 

_Father Mitchell [10:50AM]: OK. Come in through the garage._

 

Beca paused, reading the text from her dad over again. 'Weird,' she thought, trying and failing to remember the last time she used the front door. Chalking it up to her dad still not really getting texting, she moved on to Chloe's messages.

 

_My Muse [8:45AM]: Come back so we can talk about this_

 

_My Muse [8:51AM]: I'm sorry. I could have reacted better to that_

 

_My Muse [10:28AM]: Will you just please call me?_

 

Beca felt her stomach twist into a knot as the fight flashed through her mind again. Frowning, she quickly replied to Stacie, before locking her phone and hopping out of the car. Walking through the garage door into the kitchen, she was caught completely off guard by what was waiting for her on the table. Beca's mouth curled into a grin as she picked up the plastic toy and slipped it over her wrist, reading the note it was sitting on out loud. 

 

"Becs, the war has begun. Choose your side wisely, as the loser cooks dinner and does the dishes. You've been warned." 

 

She quickly darted behind the kitchen island, hearing footsteps approaching from the hallway. Peeking around the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Sheila, nodding at her stepmom as she ducked down beside her. 

 

"Allies?" Shelia asked, holding out her wrist. 

 

Beca grinned and said, "Duh." She turned on her gun, and linked it to Sheila's before asking, "Where is he?"

 

Sheila listened carefully for about thirty seconds. "Upstairs, in the guest bedroom. But he's on the move."

 

"Split up, he doesn't know you found me yet," Beca whispered, scampering out of the kitchen towards the front door, as Sheila nodded and headed into the living room. 

 

Beca cautiously approached the stairs, adjusting the plastic gun on her wrist. These were the best gifts Sheila had ever gotten them, and it had been a while since they had been used. It was the first Christmas after Ben and Sheila were married, and the woman had bought the three of them small laser tag guns that slipped easily over the wrist. They weren't very expensive or particularly accurate, but you could link them together to play as teams, and they were an instant favorite. 

 

Beca smirked as she remembered the countless times she and Sheila had teamed up against her father. Creeping up the stairs, she heard him approaching from the hallway around the corner. Jumping out from behind the wall, she caught him completely off guard, shooting him before he could react, yelling, "GOTCHA!" 

 

"Damnit, Beca! When did you get home?" Ben cursed, looking down waiting for the lights to flicker back on in his gun. 

 

Beca darted back down the stairs calling happily, "Oh, about five minutes ago. Dad, good to know you're still terrible at laser tag!"

 

Just as the last words left her lips, she heard the crashing noise coming from her wrist, looking down shocked as the lights went out signaling she was hit. "What the fu..."

 

"Language, young lady!" Sheila shouted at her from across the landing, a broad smirk on her face. 

 

Beca glared at her. "Stepmonster, I know you're getting up there and everything, but we're on the same team! It hasn't even been five minutes!"

 

Blowing imaginary smoke from the end of her stunner, Sheila gloated, "You were holding me back, kid. I needed to get rid of the competition to prove I'm the best." She pointed a finger at Beca with a dangerous look, adding, "And watch who you're calling old. I might just have to tell you what it was like back in my day..." she trailed off as Beca held her hands up in surrender.

 

"No! Not that. Anything but having to hear about how you had to walk on those dirt roads and pave the way for women everywhere to be treated as equals," she quipped sarcastically, hiding behind a couch as the lights on her stunner came back on.

 

Sheila called out into the room, "You forgot the part where I walked five miles a day to school and back, in the snow, uphill both..."

 

Beca quickly interrupted her, "‘Both ways, blah blah blah, life was hard, you didn't have cell phones,’ how you ever survived, we'll never know." 

 

Crawling to the corner of the couch, she peeked around the edge, seeing that Sheila was cornered between her and her dad, who was approaching from the stairs. 

 

Sheila chuckled before catching herself and shouting up the stairs at her husband. "Ben! It's time we reconsidered boarding school! She's too much like us, we need professionals to beat it out of her."

 

Beca grinned as she heard her dad's voice respond teasingly from the top of the stairs. "Come on up here and we can talk about it."

 

"I think you should come down here," Sheila bargained, her head poking out from around the corner of the wall again. 

 

Suddenly, Beca realized exactly what was going to happen. She climbed up on the couch, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. She didn't have to wait long; her dad came flying down the stairs as Sheila jumped out from behind the wall. Before either of them could shoot, Beca gave a wild yell and sprang over the couch, shooting both of them. 

 

"Yeeeahhhhh!!" she shouted, doing a victory dance to the explosions coming from the stunners attached to her parent's wrists, reveling in their shocked expression. "That might be my best move ever," she said happily. "So which one of you is cooking me dinner?"

 

Sheila rolled her eyes and retorted, "It's hilarious that you think this is over." 

 

Beca gulped, looking at the devious smiles on both of their faces. Not bothering to be subtle, Ben linked his gun with Sheila's when the lights flickered back on. Before she could move, her dad shot her, causing the explosions to start again, this time from her own wrist.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Beca growled, "First one to five?"

 

Her parents nodded, Sheila responding confidently, "You're on kid. Oh, and we would like a full steak dinner when we win." 

 

Beca rolled her eyes at both of them, scowling, "I stopped listening, because you'll never beat me!" With that, she took off through the house, hearing her parents split up to try and find her. 

 

Before long, it was four to two, with Beca in the lead. She was currently hiding in the living room, lying down on the couch and listening for any movement close by. She could hear her parents talking to each other from somewhere upstairs, not bothering to be quiet. Beca patiently laid in wait, hearing them come down the stairs and split up, knowing this was her chance to sneak up on one of them for the winning shot. Silently rolling off the couch to the floor, she peeked quickly around the bottom corner and heard someone looking in the coat closet by the front door. Scurrying across to the opposite wall to hide behind a bookshelf, she recognized her dad's footsteps, and waited patiently for him to enter the room. 

 

As soon as he became visible, she jumped out and shot the stunner on his wrist, shouting in victory as the explosion sounds filled the room and the lights on his wrist went out. Sheila entered from the kitchen, shaking her head at Ben as he looked guiltily back at her.

 

Beca smirked, raised her arms in the air, and began to sing, "I am the champion, my friends…"

 

Sheila reached her, and trapped her in a giant hug before she could escape. "Yeah, yeah, you're small and sneaky and way too good at this game," she said, as Ben wrapped his arms around both of them, squeezing tight.

 

Beca finally broke away, squirming out of their grasp, her grin betraying the huff of annoyance. "Can we have a pizza and TV night, since Sheila won't be here for The Bachelor on Monday?"

 

Sheila smiled fondly at her stepdaughter. "Great idea, kid," she said, shifting her gaze to Ben, who nodded in agreement. 

 

"Pizza and bad television it is," he concurred, pulling out his phone and leading the way to the couch. 

 

In no time at all, there were two steaming pizzas laid out on the coffee table, a recorded episode of Survivor playing on the TV, and Beca was tucked into her favorite spot on the couch between her parents. She grabbed a slice, munching happily on the cheesy deliciousness, all thoughts of Chloe gone from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beta Ravenclawsome33! Check out her stories if you haven't already!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!


	17. Chapter 17

Beca focused intently on the music flowing through her headphones, slowly adjusting the baseline of her new mix. 'Perfect,' she thought, just before something soft and squishy collided with the back of her head. Without pausing the track, she spun around to find Sheila grinning in her doorway. Beca slid her headphones down around her neck and rolled her eyes, saying, "Hello, Stepmonster. Let me guess, you could sense I was having fun? You've come to fulfill your life's mission of making me miserable? Run out of small neighborhood children to prey on?"

 

"Nailed it," Sheila replied. "What kind of parent would I be if I left you here all alone to run wild and have fun while your dad and I are in Hawaii? So, we got you a babysitter."

 

Beca gave her a hard stare, knowing Sheila was lying. Calling her bluff, she responded, cockily "Yeah right, I haven't had a babysitter in years. Who did you call?" She spun back around in her chair, pausing the music still flowing through her headphones.

 

Without hesitating, Sheila said, "Your grandmother."

 

"What?!" Beca gulped, feeling the color drain from her face as she whirled back around to stare at Sheila. 'No, sack up, dude! She's just messing with you.' As much as Beca wanted to believe her brain, the thought of having to spend two days with her grandmother was overpowering. "But not even Dad likes Grandma! You guys can't do this to me. I can't avoid her for two days!" Beca protested, hiding her face in her hands. 

 

Peeking up at her stepmom through her fingers, Beca asked, "You're fucking with me, right?"

 

Sheila sighed and narrowed her eyes, her tone revealing she wasn't really upset. "Language, kid! But yeah, I'm totally fucking with you," she replied, before winking and chuckling at Beca's reaction. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Beca mumbled. "You curse all the time. Whatcha want, anyways?"

 

"I'm an adult, and I can say what I want," Sheila said, lifting her head to look down her nose at Beca. "You are a child, and therefore still have to watch your mouth. And, I need a ride to the airport."

 

Beca shook her head. "No way. I'd rather do...well...anything than drive to the airport. That place is a traffic nightmare! Ask your husband."

 

Sheila smirked again, stating, "First, I wasn't asking. You're driving me to the airport. Second, I wanted to chat with you anyways. You've been hidden away in here moping since last night. What's going on kid?"

 

"I haven't been moping," Beca replied instantly, though she couldn't help the frown that crossed her face at the thought of her fight with Chloe. 

 

Sheila rolled her eyes, her tone heavy with sarcasm. “Uh huh. You also don't cut classes and always get up for school on time.”

 

Beca's eyes narrowed as she pointed a finger at Sheila, "I haven't cut class in forever!"

 

"What about English class last Wednesday?" 

 

Beca thought for a minute before crossing her arms and protesting, "That wasn't my fault! I was a few minutes late and Gen...Ms. Posen locked the door and wouldn't let me in."

 

Sheila shook her head, though a small smiled played across her lips. "No excuses. Meet you at the car in five minutes," she said, before walking off down the hall.

 

Beca sighed and spun back around in her chair, saving the progress on her latest mix and placing her headphones on top of her mixing board. Standing up and stretching, her phone buzzed signaling an incoming call. Glancing at her desk, she saw it was from Chloe, and quickly declined it. Shoving the phone in her back pocket, she grabbed the plaid shirt that was hanging off the back of her chair and put it on, leaving it open over a tank top. 

 

By the time she made it outside, Sheila was waiting patiently by the car, looking at something on her phone. Beca unlocked the doors and popped the trunk before sliding behind the wheel and connecting her phone to the car's Bluetooth. She usually didn't bother, but she didn't feel like getting the safe driving lecture today. 

 

Sheila climbed in beside her, snatching the phone before Beca could pick out a playlist.

 

"Aww, come on! Driving in silence is the worst," she complained, reaching across her stepmom for the phone.

 

"No distractions," Sheila said firmly, holding the phone away from Beca. "Besides, it won't be silent because you're going to tell me what's going on with you. I feel like I've barely seen you all week. Spill, kid," she said affectionately.

 

Beca sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, not knowing where to begin. There were so many things she wanted to ask Sheila, and so many things she couldn't talk about. Knowing she needed to tread carefully, she asked, "How did you know you loved my dad?"

 

'Shit, wrong move,' she thought, as she saw Sheila studying her curiously out of the corner of her eye. 

 

"Girl trouble, then?" Sheila asked, nodding to herself. 

 

Beca quickly shook her head but Sheila spoke first, cutting her off. "That was rhetorical. And don't lie to me," she quipped, flicking Beca's ear.

 

"Hey! Don't mess with the driver!" Beca shot back, before giving her stepmom a guilty smile. "Sorry. There's just this girl, and I think I like her, but..." She paused, not really knowing how to continue.

 

"I knew I loved your dad the day he introduced me to you," Sheila said confidently. 

 

Beca glanced over at her, confused. "What? That doesn't make any sense."

 

Sheila chuckled. "It makes perfect sense. We'd been dating for a few months, maybe five or six actually. He had told me a little about your mom, and a whole lot about you. When he brought you over for dinner that night, I knew that he was trusting me with the biggest part of his life. It showed me that he was willing to open up completely and try again."

 

Beca remained silent, processing Sheila's words. They had never discussed this topic so seriously before, and she was admittedly caught off guard. 

 

"You really sealed the deal though," Sheila quipped, trying to lighten the tension that was thick in the air. "You were such a cool kid, I knew I had to lock you both down before some other bimbo swooped in and stole you away."

 

Beca laughed, shaking her head lightly at the thought. "So you're admitting that you're a bimbo?"

 

Sheila rolled her eyes. "That's all you got from that?" 

 

Beca nodded as she replied, "Yeah, pretty much. Want to say it one more time so I can record it and use it against you forever?"

 

"Never gonna happen," Sheila responded. "So tell me about your girl."

 

"Uh...well, it's complicated," Beca began, tapping her fingers on the wheel. 

 

"It usually is. Let's see if we can un-complicate it," Sheila suggested.

 

Beca took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she pondered how to have this conversation. "So I met her at the beginning of the school year, but we just started really hanging out...well not that long ago. Um...I like her, she's really cool and different from anyone I've ever met. But, I'm not sure I should get too serious about a relationship when I'm leaving for LA so soon." Beca trailed off, trying to figure out how to continue without giving away too much information. Feeling Sheila's eyes on her, she glanced over nervously, asking, "What?"

 

Her stepmom shrugged, casually stating, "I've never heard you use the R-word before, kid. This one must be pretty special. You've never voluntarily introduced us to any of your...friends before. Not since we banned sleepovers, anyways."

 

Beca grinned, remembering exactly why Stacie was the only girl allowed to spend the night anymore. "I was going to tell you I was gay," she began, smirking over at Sheila. "But then I realized how easy it was to have girls spend the night and I changed my mind." Laughing at Sheila's exasperated look, she added, "How was I supposed to know Zoey was going to be loud enough to wake you two up? You guys sleep like the dead."

 

Sheila snorted, "Because we weren't sleeping, kid. It was very disconcerting to know that our fifteen-year old was getting more action than I was." 

 

Beca scrunched up her nose. "Dude, gross!" she exclaimed. "In my mind, you don't get any action. Ever."

 

"Keep telling yourself that, kid. Your dad is actually..."

 

Beca interrupted her stepmom sharply, "NO! No, no, no. You'll scar me for life. What kind of parent are you?"

 

Sheila grinned, answering, "The kind that got thrown into parenting a teenager and is making it up as she goes along. Doing a pretty damn good job too."

 

"Keep telling yourself that," Beca snickered, throwing Sheila's words back at her. 

 

Sheila laughed, nodding as she said, "Touche."

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Beca casually changing lanes on the highway as she avoided slower cars. 

 

Eventually, Sheila's voice cut through the quiet. "So, what's the problem? She doesn't want to date you because you're leaving?"

 

Beca shifted uncomfortably, replying, "Uh...not exactly. Kinda the opposite. I think she wants us to be a couple."

 

"And you don't want that?"

 

"I don't know," Beca admitted, her tone giving away her frustration at the subject. "It just seems easier not to get too serious since it probably won't work out anyways."

 

The concern in her stepmom's voice got her attention. "Becs, it's okay to put yourself out there. It's scary as hell, but it's worth it. What are you afraid of?"

 

Beca felt the tightening in her chest, knowing Sheila had hit the nail on the head. She was absolutely terrified to put herself out there, to trust someone else. Despite the fact that Chloe had this creepy way of making Beca spill her deepest secrets, it was still almost impossible for her to imagine being that vulnerable with anyone.

 

She eventually replied, "Uh...well...I'm not afraid, it's just...it's not as simple as that." Beca knew it sounded lame, but she couldn't discuss the details of whatever was happening with Chloe. 

 

Sheila raised her eyebrows at the words. "You know, I've almost always found these things are a lot less complicated than people think. Will you get out of your head for one minute, and answer these questions?"

 

Beca nodded, glancing over at her expectantly. "Okay, sure," she replied.

 

"Yes or no, do you like spending time with her?" Sheila asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you happy when you're around her?"

 

"Yeah, when she's not criticizing my life choices," Beca responded, a touch of irritation creeping into her voice.

 

"Drop the attitude, thanks. And the commentary.  These are yes or no only," Sheila scolded. "You're ruining the exercise."

 

Beca shot back, "Well you weren't clear on the rules!"

 

Sheila rolled her eyes and clearly bit back her retort. "Geez kid, I have no idea how you haven't given me an ulcer over the years. Stop being difficult. Next question. Putting aside all other factors, do you want to be with her?"

 

Beca took a deep breath before nodding silently. Glancing at Sheila's glare, she quickly said, "Okay, yes! Yes, I want to be with her. I'm just....she's way too good for me, you know? I don't even know why she likes me."

 

"Hang on a second, when did you get insecure?" Sheila's face was the picture of concern. "Beca, you've always been confident in yourself. What's going on?"

 

Beca remained silent, thinking, 'When I started sleeping with my gorgeous, brilliant teacher and she asked me to be her girlfriend.' Instead, she shrugged and breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing the airport was the next exit. 

 

"I want to meet her," Sheila stated firmly. 

 

"No way," Beca scoffed, shifting uncomfortably under her stepmom's stare. 

 

She refused to speak as she followed the ramp off the highway that lead into the airport, eventually pulling up to the curb in front of the terminal. Beca leaned across the seat to give Sheila a hug, feeling guilty at the concerned look that was still on her stepmom's face. 

 

"Becs, you know you can talk to your dad and I about anything, right?" Sheila asked, pulling back from the hug. 

 

Beca nodded. "Yeah, of course," she replied, forcing a smile. "Have a safe flight. I'll see you in a few days."

 

Sheila smiled back, shaking her head. "God, you're a terrible liar. I'll see you on Thursday. Please don't give your dad too much grief," she said, exiting the car. Before shutting the door, she leaned back down and added, "And get up for school on time!" 

 

Beca smirked, giving Sheila a sarcastic salute and replying, "Sure thing, Stepmonster." 

 

Sheila huffed in mock annoyance, closing the door and moving to grab her suitcase from the trunk. 

Beca waved as she watched her walk inside the terminal, grabbing her phone from the cupholder and putting on some music before pulling away from the curb. Navigating through the airport traffic, she relaxed into the seat upon re-entering the highway. Her thoughts turned instantly to Chloe, as they so often did lately, and Beca knew she needed to make a decision where the redhead was concerned. Stacie was right, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, her feelings for Chloe were far from casual. Beca regretted her moment of panic and anger in Chloe's apartment, and felt slightly hypocritical because of how angry she'd been after Chloe had fled her kitchen that night a few months ago. She wasn't any better, having run away at the first sign of trouble. 

 

If she was being honest with herself, deep down she knew she wanted what her parents had, what her dad and Sheila have. That openly loving, honest relationship that is built on trust. The only problem is to have a relationship like that, you have to be open and honest, and trust the other person completely. Beca shook her head as the idea consumed her, not believing she could do it. It looked so easy for everyone else, but just the thought had her heart racing anxiously and her palms sweating against the steering wheel. 

 

A ringing sound disrupted the music playing through the speakers, and Beca realized it was her phone. She automatically pressed the button on the steering wheel and answered it, assuming it was her dad calling about dinner. 

 

"Beca?" Chloe's voice spoke her name cautiously. "Please don't hang up!!" She quickly added, and Beca's finger froze guiltily over the button that would have done just that. "Are you there?"

 

Beca swallowed, slowly answering, "Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?"

 

Chloe sighed, responding, "I just want to apologize for yesterday. Can you come over for a little bit? Just to talk?"

 

Beca stayed silent, her mind working overtime as she tried to come to a decision. Finally, she made up her mind. "No, I can't. I've got a lot of homework," she lied, fully intending on spending the rest of the evening in front of her mixing board. 

 

The disappointment in Chloe's voice nearly changed her mind. "Becs, I'm really sorry. Just give me ten minutes."

 

Beca knew if she went over to Chloe's apartment she would cave like a house of cards. Maybe it would be good though, to tell Chloe in person that she couldn't do the whole relationship thing. That was the mature thing to do right? 

 

She sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes," and hung up the phone, Chloe's slightly more upbeat reply still ringing in her ears. 

 

* * *

 

The drive flew by, as Beca's mind assured her over and over she was making the right decision. This whole thing was a bad idea from the start. Someone would find out, and then Chloe would be in real trouble. When she moves to LA they'd have to end things anyway, so why even get started? 

 

By the time she pulled into a parking spot in front of Chloe's building, Beca was confident in her decision. She knocked on Chloe's door, automatically taking a step back before it opened, feeling the nerves settle into her stomach. The door opened, and Beca looked at Chloe's tentative smile, before becoming distracted by the redhead's eyes roaming over her body. She quickly looked down, walking inside and hearing the door shut behind her. Making her way over to the couch, she turned to face Chloe, leaning against the back of it. 

 

"Okay, I'm here. You've got ten minutes," Beca started, letting Chloe know that she definitely wouldn't be staying. She was glad for the distance between them, as Chloe's jeans molded to every curve, the faded v-neck temptingly drawing Beca's eyes lower.

 

Chloe nodded, starting to walk towards her but stopped at the frown on Beca's face. "Thanks, Becs," she said nervously. "I'm so sorry for how I reacted when you told me you didn't want to go to college. I guess that's a sore spot for me since I believe so strongly in education. It's not my place to criticize you, or judge you for not wanting to go."

 

The memory of their fight sparked Beca's anger. "No, it's not. You don't know anything about me, or how hard I've worked to get to this point; where moving to LA is an actual possibility," she said sharply.

 

"I don't know anything about you because you never tell me anything!" Chloe exclaimed, frustration creeping into her tone. 

 

Beca scoffed, "That's bullshit. You think I tell anyone who asks about my mom? Or my music? That I just play my original songs for anyone who asks?"

 

Chloe shook her head. "Beca, you never talk about anything personal! Telling me your mom died is stating a fact, not talking about it. I know your music is personal to you, but you never talk about that either. You know all kinds of stuff about me because I tell you things. I talk to you about my family back home, about Jess and how close we are. Hell, you don't even talk about Stacie around me, or why you two are such good friends."

 

Beca glared her, fuming as she replied, "I'm trying, okay! Playing that song for you WAS me opening up! I fucking write songs about you, Chloe. What do you think that means? Do you think this is easy for me? I have no idea what I'm doing!" she shouted, throwing up her hands in frustration.

 

"It's never easy!" Chloe shouted back, her hands firmly planted on her hips. "It's hard to open up and trust someone with the things that are important to you. But when that person is also one of those things, you just do it!"

 

When Beca stayed silent, crossing her arms over her chest, Chloe continued in a softer tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you here to fight more."

 

"Why did you want me to come over then," Beca asked, her voice also returning to a normal volume. She didn't want to fight with Chloe either. 

 

Chloe stepped closer to her, and Beca shifted nervously as the redhead stopped in front of her before speaking. "I did want to apologize, face to face, but there's another reason" she said, taking a deep breath. "I meant it yesterday when I asked you to be my girlfriend. Before you really gave me an answer, things blew up and you were gone. But, I want an answer," she finished, looking into Beca's eyes. 

 

Beca was having difficulty focusing on what Chloe was saying, the redhead's body distracting her by being positioned so close to her own. "Um...I..." she stuttered, taking a breath. Instead of clearing her mind, she inhaled Chloe's perfume, which only succeeded in the desperate desire to do it again. Beca closed her eyes and refocused, before meeting Chloe's stare. "No," she said softly. 

 

It was definitely not the answer Chloe was expecting, if her shocked expression was anything to go by. "Beca," she said, her voice wavering a little. "I want you. I want to be with you. You really don't feel the same way?"

 

Beca hesitated this time, the breath catching in her throat. Because of course she felt the same way. Who in their right mind would turn down a shot at being Chloe Beale's girlfriend? Only her. She had spent the rest of the drive over convincing herself it was the right move, that only bad would come of their relationship if they took it any farther. 

 

"It doesn't matter," Beca stated, already looking around the apartment as she plotted the fastest way to escape. "This will never work," she said, gesturing between them. 

 

She knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say. But she couldn't outright lie to Chloe's face and tell her she didn't want her. How could she not? 

 

Chloe leveled her gaze, looking seriously at Beca. "So, you don't want me? Or you do, but you just don't want to try?" As she spoke, Chloe stepped closer to Beca, almost making contact. 

 

Beca quickly looked down, her eyes shooting up to meet Chloe's. She stepped to the side, putting some space between them as her brain fought to come up with an answer. "I don't want you," she said lamely, sliding past Chloe, her eyes on the door. Just as she grabbed the doorknob, Chloe's voice rang out confidently and caused her to freeze. 

 

"You're lying." 

 

Beca spun around, studying the redhead who was now frowning at her. She shook her head, looking down and mumbling, "No, I'm not. I'm just not telling you what you want to hear." 

 

Chloe studied her for a moment. "What are you so afraid of? I'm the one who's risking everything in wanting to be with you. I overreacted yesterday and killed the moment, and I'm sorry. But, I don't believe you, not for one second. If you don't want me, come over here, look me in the eyes, and tell me." Chloe's voice wavered at the end, but there was a determined look on her face. 

 

Beca returned the hard stare, striding confidently over and stopping right in front of her teacher, resolute in sticking to her plan. She met Chloe's stare, her voice low as she said, "I...I don't..." Beca trailed off, hesitating as her body responded to being so close to Chloe's. 

 

She tried again, without any real conviction. "I don't....I...oh, fuck it all." Beca stepped closer, pressing her body against Chloe's as she kissed her. Chloe didn’t hesitate, kissing her back as her hands immediately gripped Beca’s hips.

 

Chloe pulled back, kissing her once more before touching her forehead to Beca’s. “You’re a terrible liar, Mitchell,” she teased, a smile playing across her lips.

 

Beca sighed and nodded, replying, “You’re the second person who’s told me that today. It must be true.” She reached up, sliding her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulling her down into another kiss, letting out a frustrated groan when the redhead pulled back again after a few seconds.

 

“Tell me you want me,” Chloe whispered against her lips. 

 

Beca closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before answering. “I want you,” she whispered back, kissing Chloe again. “God, I want you so bad,” she continued, pressing another kiss to Chloe’s lips and sliding her hands underneath the redhead’s shirt. Beca deepened the kiss when Chloe moaned at the touch of her fingers against bare skin, her shirt riding up. 

 

Chloe spun them around, forcing Beca to take a few steps backwards to keep from falling over. She moved her lips to Beca’s ear, murmuring, “Be my girlfriend.”

 

Beca swallowed hard at her words, combined with Chloe’s tongue tracing over her piercings. It wasn’t a question, more of a command, and Beca had no intention of doing anything that would cause Chloe to stop touching her. Her resolve had been thoroughly shattered, and Beca decided she didn’t care one bit. Not as long as Chloe could make her feel like this. 

 

“Okay,” she managed, just before Chloe’s tongue found a sensitive spot on her neck, drawing a gasp from her lips. 

 

Chloe immediately pulled back, eyes shining as she looking down at Beca. “Okay?” she asked, a grin spreading quickly across her face. 

 

Beca nodded, unable to prevent a matching grin from gracing her own lips. “Yeah, Beale. I’ll be your girlfriend,” she said with a smirk, taking a step back and purposefully trailing her eyes down Chloe’s body. There was no point in denying her feelings anymore. Chloe had called her bluff and she had folded even faster than she imagined. 

 

Chloe closed the distance between them before Beca could react, kissing her soundly. She pressed against Beca again, forcing her to take a few more steps backwards until she hit something solid. Chloe wasn’t fazed, slipping a leg in between Beca’s and pressing a thigh up against her, drawing out a moan. Beca leaned her head back as Chloe’s lips returned to her neck, realizing they were pressed against the bedroom door. She moaned again as Chloe’s hands found her breasts, grinding down on the redhead’s thigh that was pressing against her in just the right way.

 

Suddenly, Chloe pulled back, breathing heavily as she looked into Beca’s eyes. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I know you’re going to be an amazing music producer someday, without a doubt.”

 

Beca gave her a small smile before leaning up to kiss her. “I know,” she said, kissing Chloe again. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I left. I should have stayed.”

 

Chloe kissed her back, gripping the open halves of Beca’s plaid shirt and pulling her closer. “Yeah, you should have. But, it’s okay. You’re here now.” She reached to the side and opened the door, sending them stumbling into the bedroom. As Beca regained her balance, Chloe’s lips were back on hers, this time with more urgency. The redhead pushed the shirt off Beca’s shoulders, tugging it off and throwing it away. 

 

Clothes flew off as they grew impatient, only taking a few minutes before Chloe shoved Beca onto the bed naked, quickly sliding on top of her. Beca moved a hand behind Chloe’s neck, into her hair, pulling her into a kiss. Chloe didn’t stay long though, moving lower to press her lips to Beca’s breasts over and over until the brunette was whimpering under her. 

 

“Chlo,” Beca gasped as a warm, wet, tongue circled around her nipple. Whatever she wanted to say next was lost when Chloe’s fingers trailed down her stomach, moving lower between her legs. Beca tightened her fingers in Chloe’s hair, moaning as a finger slowly slid inside her, before moving to rub against her clit. 

 

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca mumbled, her hips lifting up, searching for more contact. 

 

Chloe started to rub firm circles over Beca’s clit, sliding up to whisper in her ear, “Does that feel good, baby?”

 

Beca’s hips were thrusting in time with Chloe’s fingers, as she moaned, “Fuck yes…God, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

 

Despite her pleas, Chloe’s fingers slowed, and Beca whined in protest as her hips moved frantically. She felt Chloe enter her again, thrusting a few times before a second finger joined the first. Finding a rhythm, Beca felt heat spread through her, moaning as Chloe curled her fingers just right. The redhead was whispering in her ear again, overloading her senses. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you, Becs. I want to hear the sounds you make when I touch you. When I do this…”

 

Beca heard her voice trail off, feeling a teasing finger find her clit again, applying just the right amount of pressure. She moaned loudly, her hand sliding down to grab Chloe’s shoulder. Beca was whimpering as each stroke of Chloe’s fingers brought her that much closer to the edge, and the voice in her ear was only speeding things up.

 

“Come for me, Becs,” Chloe murmured, her voice low and full of lust in Beca’s ear. It was her undoing as Beca felt her body tense up, crying out Chloe’s name as her fingers didn’t miss a beat, thrusting and teasing through her orgasm. 

 

“Chloe,” she gasped, as the redhead quickened her movements before kissing her way down Beca’s stomach. “No, Chlo…I…fuck!” The words died in her throat when she felt Chloe’s mouth between her legs. Before long her hips were thrusting against Chloe’s tongue, and she was begging for release all over again, letting go with a high-pitched moan, her fingers twisted desperately in red curls. 

 

Chloe crawled back up the bed, a smug look on her face as she pressed her lips to Beca’s shoulder, watching the brunette try to catch her breath. Beca watched Chloe straddle her hips, feeling just how turned on she was. “Geez, woman,” she panted. “Can you give me two minutes to recover before attacking me again?”

 

Chloe slyly shook her head, gently grinding down against the brunette’s hips. Beca quickly rolled them over and leaned down to kiss her lips. She trailed her fingers up the inside of Chloe’s thigh, feeling the redhead spread her legs wider. Beca paused for a minute to admire her girlfriend’s flexibility, mumbling, “You are so hot.”

 

It didn’t take long for Chloe to grow impatient. “Beca, I swear if you don’t touch me in the next five seconds you will deeply regret it,” she threatened.

 

Beca smirked down at her, complying by sliding a finger inside her, enjoying the way Chloe gasped at the feeling. “Is that so,” she stated, gently thrusting into her, going deeper each time. “Just how…deeply…will I regret it,” she teased, pressing deeper to emphasize the word. 

 

Chloe moaned and thrust up against her hand, causing Beca’s smirk to widen. She added a second finger on the next thrust, loving how Chloe whimpered in response. Keeping her pace slow, Beca began kissing up Chloe’s stomach, tugging gently at each nipple with her lips. She started thrusting her fingers a little faster, matching the rhythm of Chloe’s hips as they sped up. 

 

Moving lower, Beca pressed her tongue to Chloe’s clit, grinning at the sharp moan that pierced the room. She began to hum Titanium, letting Chloe feel the vibrations as she matched her fingers to the tempo of the song. 

 

Chloe’s voice broke her concentration, moaning out Beca’s name as she reached the chorus, tangling her fingers in Beca’s hair. She skipped the second verse, instead heading straight for the bridge, knowing that Chloe was close. Beca curled her fingers on the next thrust, feeling Chloe’s walls tighten around them. She continued humming as Chloe came hard, the redhead’s hand holding her firmly in place as her muscles tensed, her cries definitely loud enough to alert the neighbors of their activities. 

 

Beca slowly moved back up the bed, opening her arms as Chloe curled into her body. She had been insane to try and end things with the redhead. How could she have ever come to that conclusion when Chloe was capable of making her feel so good? She felt completely content in this moment, at peace with her girlfriend. ‘Shit, my girlfriend,’ her brain processed, her lips spreading into a goofy grin.

 

“Mmm, you look happy.” Chloe’s voice mumbled, her head laying back down against Beca’s chest.

 

Beca smirked, replying, “Well, I did just get laid. That usually makes me happy.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Classy, Mitchell. Is that anyway to talk about your girlfriend?” Chloe asked, smiling herself at the question.

 

“Is there a higher compliment than letting my girlfriend know she’s awesome in the sack? Not everyone is, you know” Beca responded, trailing her fingers down Chloe’s arm. 

 

“I’m so glad I live up to your standards,” Chloe huffed, before reaching up and smacking the back of Beca’s head. “Ass.”

 

Beca chuckled, sliding her hand lower and giving one of Chloe’s cheeks a squeeze. “You have a fantastic one, but that v-neck did me in. Did you do that on purpose?” she asked curiously.

 

Chloe yawned and nodded. “Yeah, guilty as charged. You stare at my boobs all the time.”

Beca shrugged, moving her hands to Chloe’s chest, gently pushing the redhead onto her back and settling on top of her, straddling her waist. “Can you blame me? Your boobs are amazing. Have you…never mind, dumb question.”

 

Chloe laughed, sliding her hands to Beca’s thighs. “Yeah, I’ve seen them once or twice…” she trailed off, still chuckling. 

 

Beca rolled her eyes, sighing. “Yeah, yeah, I stopped before I asked, didn’t I? Doesn’t that count for something?” 

 

Chloe shook her head no, and Beca huffed, moving her hands to cup the redhead’s breasts. Satisfied at the way Chloe sucked in a gulp of air, she leaned down and pressed a kiss between them. Trailing kisses over Chloe’s neck, she finally reached her lips, kissing her slowly. 

 

Chloe pulled back after a minute, asking, “Do you have to go soon? Or can you stay out on a school night?” she asked with a wink.

 

The thought of spending the night having makeup sex with Chloe was too tempting. She hopped off the bed and dug through her clothes until she found her phone, shooting off two quick texts to Stacie and her dad.

 

_ Beca [7:03PM]: Hey Stace. We made up. Cover for me tonight? THANKS _

 

_ Beca [7:04PM]: Hey Pops. Working on a project with Stacie tonight. Gonna sleep at her place. See you tomorrow.  _

  
Tossing her phone onto the floor, she quickly slid back into bed next to Chloe, grinning as the redhead rolled on top of her, not hesitating in picking up where they left off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a massive thank you to my beta, Ravenclawsome33! Be sure to check out her stories if you haven't already!
> 
> Thanks also to those of you that continue to read and review! I love reading them, and it's encouraging to know people are excited about what's going to happen next!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I have to be honest, I thought this story was losing a little steam on here, but the comments/reviews for the last chapter blew me away. Good to know you guys are still tuned in! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but it took me a while to get it going, and then once I did it just kept going on and on and on like the Energizer Bunny. Safe to say I had to split it into two chapters, and without further delay, here's part one!

* * *

 

Beca felt a hand rub over her back, barely waking her as a voice above her said, "Becs? It's time to get up."

 

"Nope," she groaned out, quickly burrowing under the covers.

 

She heard Chloe laugh, followed by a clunk of something being set on the nightstand. "Come on, I made you coffee. We have school."

 

Beca peeked out from the blankets to look up at the steaming mug before eyeing Chloe. "Is that supposed to be an incentive for me get up? No one likes school."

 

"I do," Chloe replied, beaming at her. 

 

Beca scoffed, "You would. Teachers just like to boss us poor kids around and make us miserable." 

 

Chloe retorted sarcastically, "Of course. That's exactly why I became a teacher. Not to help kids learn new things, not to help them discover and reach their potential, not to encourage them to strive for something better, but to make them miserable."

 

"Your class makes me miserable," Beca quipped, smirking up at her teacher.

 

Chloe's jaw dropped in mock anger, and she quickly moved to straddle the brunette, her hands reaching under the blankets to tickle her. Beca recoiled at the cold hands sliding over her sides. "Shit, your hands are cold! Stop, I'm sorry...Ah...I didn't mean it...." she trailed off, squirming as Chloe's relentless torture finally ended. 

 

Panting, she fell back against the pillow, glaring up at the redhead who was wearing a satisfied smile. "How much time do we have?" she asked innocently, sliding her hands up Chloe's thighs. 

 

Chloe hopped off her, stealing a sip of coffee from the mug before returning it to the stand. "Not enough time for that," she replied stripping her shirt off and heading into the bathroom without a backwards glance. 

 

Beca swallowed hard as she watched Chloe disappear, only to hear the shower turn on. "Fuck, she's trying to kill me," she mumbled to herself, leaning over and grabbing the mug off the nightstand. Breathing in the scent, she was about to take a sip when Chloe's voice rang out over the sound of the shower. "Are ya gonna join me?"

 

Beca froze with the mug halfway to her lips, looking up slowly to see Chloe wink at her before disappearing again. All thoughts of coffee vanished, replacing the mug as she scrambled out of bed faster than she ever had before. 

 

* * *

 

 

Before long, the water ran cold cutting their shower short, and Beca was currently searching through Chloe's closet for a shirt to wear to school. Throwing up her hands in frustration, she gave up and walked into the main room, grumbling, "This is hopeless." 

 

She watched as Chloe's eyes trailed shamelessly over her body, clad only in a bra and her skinny jeans from yesterday. "Focus, Beale. You're the one that's insisting we go to school. I'd be fine with playing hooky and staying in bed all day," Beca continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

That comment seemed to jar Chloe back into the present, as she rolled her eyes and headed into her room, emerging a minute later with a blue and grey plaid shirt. Tossing it to the brunette, she retorted, "We're going to school. And I can stare at my girlfriend as much as I want."

 

Beca felt her lips curl into a smile as she slipped the shirt on, not quite believing that Chloe Beale was actually her girlfriend. She was still a little anxious, a little hesitant about the whole thing, but Chloe had an uncanny ability to calm her by simply being there. The pull that Beca had always felt around the redhead was still there, and stronger than ever. It just felt right when they were together, and that fact alone had her wanting to trust Chloe, to push herself outside of her comfort zone and try harder. Chloe's words had bounced around her head since yesterday, her claims that Beca didn't talk to her about anything personal, and as terrifying as the thought of really opening up was, she was determined to try with Chloe. 

 

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca said, hating the way her voice wavered nervously.

 

Chloe looked up instantly from the kitchen, a hesitant look crossing her face. "Yeah?"

 

"I...I really like my stepmom, Sheila, a lot. She's really helped me and my dad over these past few years since..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Since my mom died. She supported my music even when my dad didn't, and helped me show him why it's so important to me. I kinda didn't want to like her, but she was always patient with me, never pushed me to like her or anything, and now we're pretty close," she finished, nervously playing with her fingers, her eyes watching as Chloe's expression changed from confusion to understanding.

 

Chloe slowly made her way around the counter to stand in front of Beca, smiling as she leaned down and hugged her tightly. "She sounds pretty awesome, Becs," she whispered. "I'd love to hear more about her sometime. Your dad too," she added.

 

Beca just nodded, wrapping her arms around Chloe, holding on for a few more seconds as her racing heart slowed down. In that moment, she knew she could do it. It was terrifying, and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, but she could do it. Chloe hadn't left, or misunderstood how difficult those few simple sentences were for Beca, and she wouldn't abuse Beca's trust. Feeling the need to say it out loud, Beca murmured, "I can do it."

 

Chloe leaned back just enough to rest her forehead against Beca's, softly replying, "Yeah, you can. And when you're ready, I'll always be there to listen."

 

Beca gave her a small smile, leaning in and meeting Chloe's lips. She could do it. And she would, no matter how hard she had to try. 

 

Chloe leaned back suddenly, spinning away and heading back into the kitchen to grab her travel mug. "Let's go, Mitchell. Aubrey won't hesitate to give you detention if you're late."

 

Beca groaned, shuffling slowly towards the door. "I've changed my mind. You go to school and I'll just go...anywhere but Gen...I mean Posen's class," she stuttered, quickly correcting herself at Chloe's raised eyebrows. 

 

"I'm gonna make this real simple," Chloe said, fixing her gaze on the brunette. "No school, no sex. Choice is up to you."

 

Beca's jaw dropped, immediately whining, "What happened to the teacher who texted me 'sex before homework?' I liked her a lot better."

 

Chloe retorted, "In order to get homework, you have to go to school. What's it gonna be?" she asked, holding the door open.

 

Beca scowled, grabbing her keys and trudging out the door. "You don't fight fair, Beale."

 

Chloe grinned, locking the door and striding past Beca toward the parking lot replying, "I told you before. I play to win. Come on, stop complaining and I'll put in a good word for you with Aubrey."

 

Beca sighed and followed behind her, mumbling, "Better make it an essay."

 

* * *

 

Beca dropped onto the grass beside Stacie, feeling the exhaustion of the day hit her as she yawned widely. She'd managed to make it to English class on time that morning, not missing the disappointed look that crossed Posen's face when she slipped through the door with a minute to spare. Thankfully, the day passed without incident, and she was going to enjoy an afternoon without detention.

 

Stacie's voice brought her back to the present. "If it wasn't for that giant grin on your face, I'd think you were about to die here and now."

 

Beca chuckled, replying, "I was remembering how upset Posen looked this morning when she wasn't gonna get to lock me out of class again."

 

Stacie laughed with her. "I can't believe she didn't give you detention when you started gloating."

 

"She couldn't," Beca scoffed defensively. "Technically, I didn't say anything that wasn't true. And I didn't curse," she added proudly. 

 

"Saving that for later with Ms. Beale?" Stacie asked slyly, grinning when Beca's eyes widened. "What? You owe me details, by the way."

 

"Dude! Not here," Beca whispered anxiously, looking around to make sure no one was near them. "No one can know," she continued, smacking Stacie's thigh. 

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, gesturing around the empty campus. "We are the only ones out here. It's like a morgue. Dunno why though, it's really nice out today." 

 

Beca watched her friend lean her head back and close her eyes, letting the sun hit her face. "What do you want to know?" she asked, hesitating at the way Stacie's eyes shot open excitedly.

 

"I want to know what happened yesterday. You were all gloomy about it and next thing I know you send me that text, so, obviously you were going at it like rabbits," Stacie said casually, the glint in her eye betraying her tone.

 

Beca sighed, glancing around again before replying. "Well...uh...I just went over to her place after I dropped Sheila off at the airport and we talked. We worked it out and then we went to bed."

 

"I bet you did," Stacie smirked, running her eyes over Beca's body. "Explains why you look like death warmed over today. Did you get any sleep?"

 

"Yeah, a couple hours I think," Beca replied, unable to hold back another yawn. 

 

Stacie didn't hesitate with her next question. "So what happened? What'd she say when you went over there?"

 

"Uh...she apologized. Then she asked me to be her girlfriend again. I said no, she called me a liar, I tried to hold out and instead I kissed her. She asked me a third time and I said yes. Happy now?" Beca asked, giving Stacie the cliff notes version of yesterday's events.

 

"You said yes?!" Stacie squealed, launching herself at Beca and pulling her into a hug.

 

Beca cowered as Stacie tackled her into the grass in a hug, protesting, "Stace! Get off me!" 

 

She managed to squirm out of Stacie's grasp, rolling a few feet away to look suspiciously back at her friend, who was staring at her with a ridiculous grin. "What? You're creeping me out, weirdo."

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, retorting, "Can't a girl be happy for her friend without getting called a creeper?"

 

"Only if her face doesn't look like a creeper's," Beca reasoned, still ready to duck and roll if Stacie tried that move again.

 

"Fine," Stacie said, holding her hands up innocently. "But holy shit, Becs, you have a girlfriend!"

 

Beca grinned as Chloe popped into her mind. "Yeah, crazy right? I've never had a girlfriend before."

 

"It's weird, but awesome at the same time," Stacie said, clearly thinking about it for a minute. "I'm really happy for you, Becs," she said, giving her a genuine, non-creepy smile.

 

"Thanks, Stace," Beca replied, relaxing back onto the grass and looking up at the sky. "You know, I was so sure I was gonna end it yesterday. I'd talked myself into it and everything. And today, it's like a total one-eighty. Now that we're together, I realize how much I want it...how happy I am."

 

Stacie snorted, "You sure that's not the amazing sex talking?" 

 

Beca swiped blindly in her friend's direction mumbling, "Fuck you. I get it though, I'd be jealous if I were you. My girlfriend is fucking gorgeous."

 

Stacie snickered, easily dodging Beca's hand. "Damn, down girl! And yeah, no one's arguing that she's sexy as hell. All kidding aside, I think she's good for you. You've been different since you met her...a good different. As long as she doesn't jerk you around like before, I give you the best friend seal of approval."

 

Beca opened her eyes, raising her eyebrows at Stacie. "Is that a thing, Stace?" 

 

"It's totally a thing. Like, I could never date someone that you hated. How would we double date?" Stacie reasoned, momentarily distracted by her fingernails. "You've never had to worry about it before. It doesn't apply to hookups, only real relationships."

 

"Mmm hmm," Beca hummed doubtfully. "Whatever you say, dude. Glad you approve. Don't hold your breath on that whole double dating thing." As she was speaking, an idea popped into her head. "Hey...uh...are you free for dinner on Wednesday?"

 

Stacie looked up from her nails, her expression curious. "Sure, what's up?"

 

Beca's eyes darted around again before turning her gaze back to Stacie. "Chloe's best friend and girlfriend are coming into town to visit, and she invited me to dinner to meet them. Since her best friend will be there, I thought maybe mine could be there too."

 

A thoughtful expression lingered on her friend's face before she answered. "That's kinda a big deal, don'tcha think? Meeting the best friend? Why do you want me there? I'll totally be fifth wheeling it."

 

"I guess I just thought you could meet Chloe. I mean, I know you've already met her at school and stuff, but this would be different. And...um...well I'm trying to be more open with Chloe and tell her stuff and let her in, you know? And I'll be nervous as hell and having my best friend there would help," Beca rambled, getting frustrated at the amused look on Stacie's face. "Fuck you, Conrad, you don't have to stay long. Will you just go?" she asked, breaking into a sheepish smile and deciding to finally shut up.

 

Stacie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sure, Mitchell. I'll come to dinner. I'll even let you buy me dinner tonight. I've been craving pizza."

 

Beca grinned, relieved that Stacie had agreed. "I will happily buy you a pizza," she said, getting up and offering Stacie her hand. "Thanks."

 

"What are best friends for?" Stacie replied, grabbing Beca's hand and getting to her feet.

 

* * *

 

Beca was officially freaking out. She'd just dropped her dad off at the airport for his flight to Hawaii, and was on her way home. She had the house to herself for the evening, and was already planning on putting it to good use. Things with Chloe were going great, well as great as can be for day two of the relationship, but Beca was still nervous about meeting Jess and Ashley. She tapped her fingers anxiously on the steering wheel, her mind running wild with all the ways the night could end badly. Jess could hate her instantly. Ashley could hate her instantly. They could both hate her, and convince Chloe she was making a huge mistake. 

 

"Fuck...sack up, Mitchell," Beca muttered. It was getting ridiculous, the way her mind was taking over the situation. There was every possibility things would go well. And if not, at least Stacie would be there and have her back. That thought calmed her somewhat, feeling relieved at the knowledge her best friend would be there, even if only for a short time. Her phone chimed with a new text, and she grinned seeing Stacie's name.

 

_Stacie [4:03PM]: Wanna hang out?_

 

_Beca [4:05PM]: Can't. Got plans_

 

Beca dropped her phone back into the cupholder, Sheila's voice in her head already reprimanding her for texting while driving. It was just then that Beca realized she'd completely forgotten to tell Chloe that Stacie was coming. 

 

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath, grabbing her phone and quickly calling her girlfriend. 

 

Chloe answered on the second ring. "Hey you! Did you drop your dad off okay?"

 

Beca replied, "Yep, just dropped him at the airport and I'm on my way home. Want to come over later? I've got the place to myself."

 

"Sounds great!" Chloe's cheerful tone immediately caused her to break into a smile. "I'll grab us dinner on my way over."

 

Beca felt her grin widen as she got an idea. "No, that's okay. I'll cook."

 

Chloe's voice sounded impressed. "Wow, pulling out all the stops. Okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

 

"Chlo, wait!" Beca called out quickly before the redhead could hang up. "I...uh...I forgot to tell you that I invited Stacie to dinner tomorrow," she said quickly, wincing slightly at the long pause on the other end of the line. Unable to handle the awkward silence, she rambled on, "I figured since I was meeting your best friend, you could really meet mine. Like...not in a school way but in a normal way."

 

Chloe remained silent on the other end of the line, and Beca sighed, a feeling of dread falling over her. Chloe's voice jarred her out of her regrets. "I think that's good, Becs. We didn't really start off on the best terms, and I know how important she is to you. We can start fresh."

 

Beca breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, cool. Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'll see you soon." 

 

She hung up, already feeling better about tomorrow. Chloe's words triggered the memory of her last encounter with Stacie, and Beca fought back a smile at how protective her best friend had been. She made a mental note to chat with Stacie beforehand, not wanting the night to start off with any threats. 

 

* * *

 

Beca moved easily around the kitchen, piling ingredients onto the island counter as music played from the speaker in the corner. Ducking into the fridge, she added a package of sliced steak to the red and green peppers and onion. She set a large pan on the stove and added some olive oil, turning the burner on before starting to slice the onions and peppers. Glancing at the clock, she figured she had a solid twenty minutes until Chloe arrived. 

 

Tossing the peppers and onions into the pan, Beca grinned at the satisfying sizzling sound. Giving the Mexican rice simmering in a different pot a quick stir, she circled around the kitchen, digging back into the fridge for shredded cheese, lettuce, sour cream, and salsa. Setting them on the counter, she poured the salsa into a small bowl and opened the new bag of chips. Dipping one into the salsa and tossing it into her mouth, she hummed happily and returned to the stove, moving the vegetables around so they wouldn't burn. 

 

After a few more minutes, she added the steak strips to the pan, mixing it in with the onions and peppers. She heard the front door open and close, smiling at Chloe when she entered the kitchen moments later. 

 

"Hey," Beca said, turning her attention back to the stove. "Hope you like fajitas."

 

Chloe came up behind her, sliding her arms around Beca's waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I love fajitas," she replied. "Smells delicious." Beca leaned back into Chloe for a moment, before the redhead asked, "Anything I can do?"

 

She turned halfway around, pressing her lips to Chloe's before responding. "Yep, you can grab the tortillas out of the pantry, over there. And the plates are in that cabinet over there," she added, directing her gaze over the dishwasher. 

 

Chloe returned the kiss, before spinning away and opening the door to the pantry. "You know," Chloe began as she placed the tortillas and a couple of plates on the counter, returning to her former position behind Beca. "You're pretty hot when you're being all domestic and cooking me dinner," she teased, slipping her fingertips under Beca's shirt, touching her hips. 

 

"I'm just trying to get into your pants," Beca retorted, shivering as Chloe's lips skimmed her ear. "Okay, dinner's ready," she said, giving the fajitas a last toss. Beca turned off both burners, moving the fajitas and rice to the cool side of the stove before turning around and kissing Chloe firmly, sliding her hands into red hair.

 

The pulled away after a few minutes, both breathless. Chloe shifted them a few steps, her hands sliding under Beca's thighs to lift her onto the counter, murmuring, "Dinner can wait."

 

* * *

 

A few hours later they were laying comfortably on the couch, munching on cold fajitas, rice, and chips and salsa. An episode of Master Chef was playing in the background, but neither of them were paying it much attention until Chloe said, "You could totally be on this show, Becs. These fajitas are amazing."

 

Beca snorted. "They're cold. No such thing as amazing cold fajitas. Or generally any cold food that's not meant to be cold."

 

"What?!" Chloe sounded scandalized. "I could name ten foods off the top of my head that are awesome cold. What's it like being so wrong?"

 

Beca threw a chip at her, grinning as Chloe flinched, hold a hand up to block her face. "Fine, ten foods. Go," Beca challenged, not liking the way Chloe's eyes lit up.

 

"Fried chicken.  Thin Mints.  Pizza. Chinese food, which, if I singled out items could go on forever," Chloe began, ticking them off on her fingers.

 

"Whoa, whoa," Beca interrupted. "Don't you dare say pizza is better cold. That's a sin in this house."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I didn't say it was better cold, but you can't deny that cold pizza for breakfast is amazing." 

 

"Get out of my house," Beca deadpanned, pointing at the door. "I can't date a crazy."

 

"Oh, so when I suggested something crazy in the shower yesterday, that was fine, but you draw the line at cold pizza for breakfast?" Chloe argued, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

"That...that was different," Beca sputtered, turning defensive. "I can't be held accountable for anything that happens when your boobs are in my face."

 

Chloe quickly moved to straddle the brunette, leaning forward a little so that Beca could see down her shirt. "Like right now?" she asked coyly, laughing as Beca's eyes darted back up to meet her own.

 

"Yes, exactly like right now," Beca sighed, shamelessly dropping her gaze back down to Chloe's cleavage. "I think you're actually some sort of sex machine," she said, collapsing back onto the couch and looking up into clear blue eyes. "Do you ever get tired?"

 

"Of course. I am human," Chloe replied, sitting up on Beca's hips. "Is that your way of saying you don't want to have sex with me anymore?" she asked, unable to hold back the laugh at the look of horror on Beca's face.

 

"NO! No, that's...that's not it," Beca stuttered, her hands sliding to Chloe's hips and holding her in place as she made to move away. "I was only curious," she continued, a glint in her eye. "Plus, can't beat this view."

 

Chloe's eyes twinkled as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, innocently asking, "Not even if I were topless?"

 

Beca's eyes darkened with that visual implanted firmly in her brain. "I'll never win, will I?" she mumbled, her eyes drifting down to Chloe's chest. 

 

"Nonsense," came the reply from above her. "I'm pretty sure you just won a little while ago. Twice."

 

Beca was hard pressed to disagree with that logic. She certainly felt like a winner at the moment, with her gorgeous girlfriend perched comfortably on top of her. "Can't argue with that, Beale," she said, her gaze drifting over Chloe's body before returning to her face. 

 

"Why did you invite Stacie to dinner tomorrow?"

 

Chloe's question caught Beca a bit off guard, and her brow furrowed as she tried to formulate an answer. "I told you earlier," she began, shrugging as well as she could for being flat on her back. "I thought since I'm meeting your best friend, you could really meet mine. You know, outside of the Biology classroom anyways. And..." she trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain the rest of the reason. 

 

"I keep thinking about what you said to me," Beca confessed. "That I don't talk to you, or let you into my life. Stacie said something to me about that...not specifically about you or anything, just that it's a really lonely way to live. I don't want that. And I don't want to do that to you. I thought that maybe if you guys met outside of school, you'd get to know a little more about me since Stacie's friendship is a huge part of my life." She trailed off, frowning at how she seemed unable to properly communicate her thoughts. 

 

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, looking up to find Chloe's eyes glistening and immediately panicked. "Shit, I'm sorry, I should have asked you if Stacie could come. I'll tell her it's off, it's no..."

 

Beca was cut off as Chloe leaned down and kissed her, the redhead moving both hands to her cheeks to hold her in place. Pulling back, she mumbled, "So...you're gonna have to help me out here, Chlo. I clearly suck at this."

 

Chloe laughed, taking a deep breath as the emotional moment subsided. She leaned down kissing Beca again, whispering against her lips, "Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for letting me in." She gave the brunette another kiss before sitting back up. "Of course Stacie can come tomorrow. She's important to you, so that makes her important to me. And I do want to get to know more about you. Tell me something new," she asked, breaking into an excited grin.

 

Beca hummed for a few seconds before responding. "I can play four instruments," she offered. "Five if you separate out the bass guitar."

 

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

 

"Mm hmm," Beca nodded. "Guitar, bass, drums, violin, and piano."

 

"Which one is your favorite?" 

 

Beca hesitated, knowing the answer immediately. "Piano," she said, glancing over at the instrument in the corner of the room.

 

Chloe followed her gaze, before shooting her an even bigger smile. "Will you play something for me?"

 

Again, Beca hesitated, fighting off the initial urge to say no. It was habit by now, when anyone asked her to play the piano. She hadn't played for anyone since the day her friends came over, she and Emily trading off singing original songs, and it had been even longer before that. 

 

"Please?" Chloe's puppy face broke her. It was embarrassing how quickly she nodded her assent at one bat of those blue eyes. "Awes!" was the response, followed by a wet kiss on her cheek before her girlfriend bounced quickly off the couch and over to the piano. 

 

Beca rolled her eyes at that, slowly getting to her feet. "That's not a word," she quipped, taking a seat on the bench and slowly running her hand over the keys. 

 

"Yes, it is," Chloe argued playfully, taking a seat on the arm of the closest chair, waiting eagerly for Beca to begin.

 

Beca thought for a moment, then began playing the opening notes to Walking in Memphis. Chloe's jaw dropped for the second time that evening, exclaiming, "Oh my God, Becs, I love this song!" 

 

Beca grinned as she hit the first verse and Chloe immediately joined in singing the lyrics. About halfway through the song, Beca realized Chloe had stopped singing along, and was studying her carefully. Pausing, she flipped around on the bench, shooting her girlfriend a nervous look. "Everything okay?"

 

Chloe nodded, meeting her gaze. "Are you some kind of piano prodigy? You were just improvising in the middle of one of the most difficult songs out there."

 

Beca flushed and looked down at her fingers twisting together, not even realizing what she'd been doing. It had always been that way for her, ever since her mom taught her to play. She recalled how her mom had always told her how lucky she was, how she had a gift that very few people were lucky enough to have. She remembered how they would sit side by side at the piano for hours playing and singing together. 

 

She felt Chloe move to sit on the bench beside her, slipping a hand in between hers. "Hey, Becs," Chloe said softly, causing the brunette to give her a small smile and intertwine their fingers together. "Thought I lost you there," the redhead continued, her fingers tracing patterns on the back of Beca's hand. "Where'd you go?"

 

Beca took a deep breath, squeezing Chloe's hand tighter. "My mom was a professional pianist. She taught me to play, but in a way it's just always come naturally to me. We would play and sing together all the time, before she got sick, and even for a while after. It was our thing, you know? Like her thing with my dad was cooking. They would always cook together." 

 

Beca paused, feeling the familiar tightening in her chest whenever she thought about her mom. Talking to Chloe was helping though, as her girlfriend made no move to interrupt the momentary silence. Maybe Stacie was right, that keeping it all bottled up inside wasn't the best way. It must be the Chloe Beale effect, the one that causes her to confess her thoughts and feelings even when she doesn't particularly want to. What was surprising to her was that the more she spoke, the lighter she felt, as if she was finally setting down this heavy thing she'd been carrying for years.

 

"After she died," Beca continued, feeling the pang of hurt pierce her as she said the words aloud. "I didn't play for a long time. Just like my dad didn't cook for a long time. I guess we were both dealing with it as best we could, by staying away from the things that most reminded us of her. I was so torn though, because after a while, the memories start to fade no matter how much you want to keep them. I could barely look at the piano because it reminded me of how she's gone, but I found that when I started playing again, it was like she was right there next to me," she admitted with a smile. 

 

"So I started playing again, but only when I was alone. It became this time where I could still be with her, even if it was only for a moment. Not counting my dad and Sheila walking in on me, I played in front of other people for the first time a few months ago, and the second time just now, for you," Beca trailed off, glancing up at Chloe's face. 

 

She wondered if Chloe could hear her heart jack-hammering against her chest, not having time to think much on it as the redhead wrapped her in a tight hug. Feeling the tears pool in her eyes, she swiped at them before grumbling into Chloe's shoulder, "What are you doing to me, Beale?"

 

Chloe laughed, only holding her tighter. "Shh, I'm experiencing a miracle. Don't ruin it," she quipped, shifting to kiss Beca's cheek before leaning back to look into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are? How strong you are?"

 

Beca shook her head dumbly, already feeling more than a little embarrassed at Chloe's words. "I'm not amazing, I'm just...me," she finally said.

  
"No," Chloe's voice was sharp and serious as she turned to face Beca, her hands cupping the brunette's cheeks for the second time that night, looking deep into her girlfriend's dark blue eyes. "You are amazing. And brave. And strong. And you, Beca Mitchell...you're mine," she finished, leaning in and kissing the brunette soundly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to my beta Ravenclawsome33 who continues to proof my story despite battling through her crazy busy life! Kudos to you my friend...Spring Break is right around the corner!
> 
> Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, and those of you who have been reviewing throughout! It really does mean a lot to me, and it's the only way I know that you guys actually care about what happens next!
> 
> So I know you guys were probably expecting Jess and Ashley to arrive, but as I mentioned above, this chapter just kept going on and on and on like the Energizer Bunny. Sorry that you'll have to wait a little longer for that scene, but I promise you'll get it in the next chapter, which will also probably end up being at least double my usual word count. So there's something to look forward to!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was pretty difficult for me to write, and Part 2 was no exception. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Music:
> 
> Without You; She (For Liz) - Parachute  
> It's Only Life - Kate Voegele  
> Believe - Suzie McNeil

* * *

 

Beca pulled into Chloe's complex and parked in front of her building. She got out of the car, feeling the warm afternoon sun on her face as she hopped up on the hood waiting for Stacie. She didn't have to wait long, smiling as her friend's white Honda Civic pulled into the spot next to hers. Stacie climbed out of the car, walking over to join her.

 

"We just gonna sit outside the building?" Stacie asked casually, a grin playing at the corner of her mouth as her eyes took in the complex. "Nice place."

 

Beca nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I like it much better out here. It's a very nice place."

 

Stacie ignored the sarcasm. "Just let me know when you're done freaking out, and we'll go in. Also, I can't stay for dinner. Got a hot date."

 

"It's Wednesday," Beca deadpanned, looking suspiciously at her friend. "How hot could it be?"

 

Stacie glared at her in mock anger. "I resent that, you know. You had a hot date with your girlfriend on Sunday. The day of the week doesn't matter at all. And you're avoiding the real issue. I know you freaked out the whole way over here. Are you done or not? I've got my best friend speech all planned out and I don't want to forget it."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows, responding, "Really? Let's hear it."

 

"Let's go inside and you can," Stacie retorted. 

 

Beca sighed. "It's so stupid, they aren't even here yet. I think Chlo said their flight gets in around six," she said thoughtfully, before shaking her head in uncertainty.

 

Stacie rolled her eyes again. "You're ridiculous. You know Ms. Beale and I have already met, right? We've spent every weekday afternoon in her class for the past three-ish months. Also, we're coming back to that whole, 'Chlo' thing I just heard. It's adorable and slightly domestic and makes me want to vomit."

 

Beca hopped off the car muttering, "Whatever. Okay, I'm ready." She turned and stuck her pointer finger right in Stacie's face, adding in a low, serious tone, "Be nice, Conrad."

 

Stacie held her gaze stubbornly for a moment, before holding her hands up innocently. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll be nice," she grumbled.

 

Beca nodded, satisfied with her answer, leading the way to Chloe's apartment with Stacie falling into step beside her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. 

 

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right? I don't want to see you get hurt, shorty," Stacie said quietly.

 

"Then you know better than to call me shorty," Beca retorted, unable to keep her face from breaking into a smile as she leaned into Stacie. "I know," she added softly. "I really like her, and I want you to like her too. Chloe my girlfriend, not Ms. Beale the teacher."

 

Stacie nodded her understanding as they stopped in front of a door, Beca stepping forward and knocking a couple times. "This is gonna be super weird," she said, as Beca took a step back.

 

"For sure," Beca replied. "I'm already nervous all over again."

 

Before either girl could say anything more, the door swung open. Chloe smiled hesitantly, before stepping aside, welcoming them in and closing the door. The three stood awkwardly in the main room of Chloe's apartment, Beca glancing nervously between the other two, who were studying each other carefully.  

 

Beca broke the silence, unable to stand it any longer. "Okay, so this is awkward. No surprise there. Uh...I know you guys have already met and stuff but, this is different. Chlo, this is my best friend, Stacie. Stacie, this is my girlfriend, Chloe," she said, her fingers locking together anxiously as the two maintained unreadable expressions. 

 

She breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe broke first, smiling at Stacie and extending her hand with a soft "Hello." Stacie reciprocated, shaking Chloe's hand and saying, "Hi Ms....I mean Chloe. Sorry, habit."

 

Beca chuckled, unable to hold it in, sobering quickly as Stacie broke away from Chloe to glare at her. "Not sure what you're snickering about over there, Mitchell. You're so far in debt to me at this point you might as well just pick a college," Stacie quipped, her gaze unwavering.

 

"Hey!" Beca retorted, shrinking slightly at the look. "You said it was my choice! You can't blackmail me with college!"

 

Stacie crossed her arms over her chest silently, both surprised when Chloe spoke up. "Um, what are you talking about? Beca, I thought you weren't going to college..." she trailed off, knowing it was a sensitive subject. 

 

Beca shot her a guilty look, replying, "Well...uh...Stacie convinced me it wouldn't be the end of the world if I applied to a few schools. Even if I get in, I don't have to go," she added quickly, seeing the wheels already starting to turn in Chloe's mind.

 

Chloe smiled, meeting Stacie's eyes for a second before looking back at Beca. "I think that's awesome, Becs! Why didn't you tell me you decided to apply after all?" As Beca's eyes narrowed at Stacie, she quickly added, "Of course, even if you get accepted you don't have to go. Where are you applying?"

 

She shrugged, moving to the couch and gesturing that they should sit down. Chloe joined her on the couch, immediately sliding a hand to her knee as Stacie occupied one of the fluffy arm chairs that Beca hadn't gotten a chance to try out yet. "I don't know," she said. "And you don't have to tell me that I'm super behind. I already know. I'm only doing it for you," she said, her eyes shooting daggers at Stacie.

 

Her friend grinned, her reply directed at Chloe. "Doesn't she say the sweetest things? Such a charmer, that one," Stacie quipped, her voice heavy with sarcasm. 

 

The effect was lost on Chloe, who turned to smile fondly at Beca, replying, "I think she's pretty charming."

 

Beca rolled her eyes, pushing Chloe's hand away that had been creeping up from her knee. "You just want me to cook you dinner again," she scoffed.

 

Stacie looked impressed as she said, "Wait, Beca cooked for you? You must be even better in bed than she described." 

 

"STACIE!" Beca exclaimed, before looking at Chloe's amused but curious expression. "I didn't describe anything to her," she said, still feeling somewhat guilty. 

 

Before Chloe could respond, Beca's phone rang loudly from her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw it was her dad. "Fuck, it's my dad. I gotta take this," she said, answering the phone and walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

Ten minutes later, Beca walked back into the main room, looking suspiciously between her girlfriend and best friend as they fell silent, lingering on the unsettled look Chloe was currently wearing. "Whatcha talkin' about," Beca asked, unwilling to let them off the hook so easily. 

 

"Nothing, baby," Chloe said, tugging her down onto the couch beside her. 

 

Beca raised her eyebrows at the pet name. "Now I definitely don't believe you," she said, looking at Stacie. "Tell me, Conrad."

 

Stacie grinned as Chloe shook her head. "We were just getting to know each other," she said. "Right, Chloe?"

 

"Yeah, of course," Chloe replied. 

 

"The normal stuff," Stacie added. "I wanted to know a little about where she's from, her family, telling her where I'll hide her body if she hurts you," she trailed off casually. "That about covers it."

 

Beca leveled a glare at Stacie. "I can't believe you gave her the best friend speech without me!" she whined. "You said I could be there for that."

 

It was Chloe's turn to frown at her girlfriend, poking her sharply in the side. "Hey, she just throws out there that she'll murder me, and all you can do is bitch about missing the speech?"

 

Beca shot Chloe a guilty look, replying, "Well she's never given the speech before. It's kind of a big deal...oww, okay...I'm sorry, stop hitting me! Stacie, don't kill my girlfriend or I'll be sad. Happy?" she asked Chloe, rubbing her arm where the redhead had gotten a good shot in.

 

Chloe smacked the back of her head, before saying, "No, that was terrible."

 

Stacie grinned, watching the interaction. "I like her, Beca. You should keep her."

 

"Stace, she has a say in the matter you know. She's not a puppy I picked up from the pound, despite a few similar behaviors," Beca joked, earning herself another smack to the thigh. "Geez, woman, it was a compliment! You have to admit, you're energetic, and cheerful, and love cuddling. Just like a puppy." 

 

Chloe continued to glare at her until Stacie jumped in. "Becs, it's probably not the best idea to call your new girlfriend a dog. Just sayin'. Not if you want to keep her, anyways."

 

At Chloe's nod, Beca sighed and apologized, leaning over and giving Chloe a kiss. As with so many of their kisses, it was hard to stop after just one, the two losing themselves for a moment until Stacie cleared her throat loudly. 

 

Beca shot her friend a sheepish grin, turning to lean against her girlfriend. "Sorry," she said, not apologetic in the least. 

 

"Uh huh," Stacie smirked. "I know that look, Mitchell. I'm outta here. I've gotta get ready for my date anyways," she said, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. 

 

Chloe got to her feet as well, unceremoniously letting Beca fall back onto the couch with a small shout. "Thanks for coming over here, Stacie. I'm glad we're able to start over. I think things will go very differently this time around," Chloe said, leaning in to give Stacie a hug.

 

Stacie returned the hug, before stepping back and looking at Beca, who'd managed to climb off the couch and stand up. Turning her attention back to Chloe, she said, "Thanks for letting me come over. Sorry I won't get to meet your friends. And thanks for offering to help me with those college essays. I really appreciate it."

 

Chloe smiled warmly at her. "Anytime! Just stop by my room after school. I'm usually there until at least four-thirty or five."

 

Beca approached them now, grumbling as Stacie wrapped her in a hug. "This was fun, shorty. Let's do it again sometime," she said, laughing as Beca squirmed out of her hold. 

 

"I'll let you off the hook this once, Conrad," she said, shaking her head at her best friend. "Thanks for doing this for me. It meant a lot."

 

"No problem, Becs. We're always there for each other. That's how it works," Stacie said with a smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Chloe," she said with a wave, before walking out the door.  

 

Beca sighed as Chloe returned the wave and they both watched the door close. "I think that went well," she said, looking at her girlfriend.

 

Chloe's bright smile was in place as she looked Beca up and down. "I like her too," she admitted. "I can tell you guys are close. It reminds me of how I am with Jess. I can't wait for you to meet her, and Ashley, too."

 

Beca smirked back at her, asking, "If that's what you're thinking about, why are you giving me the look?"

 

"What look?" Chloe's reply was innocent, but her eyes were screaming something else.

 

"The look that you get when you can't get me naked fast enough," Beca replied, fighting and failing to keep the grin off her own face. 

 

Chloe advanced on her quickly, pinning her against the back of the couch, stating, "You shouldn't know that look yet." 

 

Beca rolled her eyes, muttering, "You're worse than a teenage boy, Chlo. You always have that look."

 

"Are you complaining?" Chloe asked, slowly undoing the buttons on the brunette's shirt. Just as she slipped her hands under Beca's thin tank top, her phone rang with an incoming call. 

 

Beca sucked in a deep breath, watching Chloe, who was clearly talking to Jess. The redhead hung up with a frustrated look on her face. "They'll be here in twenty minutes."

 

"Don't look so sad, Chlo," Beca chuckled. "Your best friend is almost here. You can see me naked later," she added with a wink, buttoning her shirt back up.

 

Chloe pouted, her eyes pleading with Beca to reconsider, but the brunette held firm. "No way. Stop looking at me like that. There's no way your best friend is going to walk in on us having sex. I'm nervous enough as it is without having to worry if my clothes are on backwards or inside out," she said, looking down to make sure she hadn't missed a button. 

 

Chloe laughed at that, grabbing her hands and leaning down into a kiss. "You have nothing to be nervous about. They're both gonna love you," she replied confidently, pulling out her cell phone and walking over to grab a takeout menu from a drawer in the kitchen. "Let's order the food before they get here. That should distract you."

 

Beca huffed as she joined her girlfriend in the kitchen. "What are you trying to say, Beale?" she asked sarcastically, hopping up on the counter. 

 

"That for such a small person, you have a ridiculously large appetite. And you love food," Chloe smirked, holding up the menu to the brunette's favorite Thai place. 

 

Beca's eyes lit up, flipping open the menu so that she could see the options and Chloe could see the phone number on the front cover. It didn't take them long to order enough food for the four of them, Chloe having years of experience ordering for Jess and Ashley. Beca spent the next five minutes watching her girlfriend frantically comb over every inch of her already spotless apartment making sure everything was neat and clean. 

 

"Chlo, a little mess makes a place feel like home," Beca teased, ignoring the glare Chloe shot in her direction. "They're not going to believe anyone lives here." she continued, looking around the room. 

 

Chloe grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and neatly folded it, retorting, "I don't remember asking for your two cents, Mitchell." 

 

Beca held back a laugh, watching Chloe look around the room ensuring nothing was out of place. A light bulb went off in her head, and she hopped off the counter, moving to stand in front of her girlfriend. "Hey," she murmured, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. "It's fairly obvious why I'm nervous. What are you worried about?" she asked, looking up into bright blue eyes. 

 

Chloe's eyes narrowed for a split second, before she broke into a wry smile. "I've always lived close to home, or with friends. I've never done anything like move across the country, away from everything, the way I did for this job. I've never had anyone come visit me before," she admitted. 

 

"So clearly this isn't about being a neat freak," Beca reasoned, glancing around again. "I mean, you've never worried much about it before."

 

"No," Chloe shook her head. "My parents really didn't want me to come out here," she said softly. "Jess and Ash were supportive of me, but I guess it'll just be nice to show them that I've got it together out here. That even though I'm in a new place where I don't know many people, I'm making it." 

 

Beca smiled at the determined look on Chloe's face. "I think you're doing more than just making it. Everyone loves you at school, you know," she replied. "And you've managed to snag yourself a pretty incredible girlfriend....or so I've heard," she finished with a wink.

 

"Really? Just where'd you hear that from?" Chloe teased, raising her eyebrows. 

 

"From you, last night," Beca retorted, her lips curling into a smirk as Chloe's jaw dropped. "You know, when I did that thing with my tongue and you-"

 

"Yes, I remember, I was there," Chloe interrupted. 

 

Beca grinned, replying, "Yeah you were." Chloe watched her with hooded eyes as she slid her hands up over her girlfriend's stomach and sides, continuing, "And I was here, and here, and here..." Beca trailed off as her hands rose to cover Chloe's breasts, the redhead letting out a small moan before connecting their lips hurriedly. 

 

Without breaking the kiss, Beca guided them a few steps forward until they reached the table, Chloe sliding onto it easily and wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. Beca pressed her hips forward as Chloe arched into her touch, thumbs rubbing teasing circles through her girlfriend's clothes. 

 

A loud knocking caused them to pull back, Beca's eyes widening in realization as she stepped farther away from the table and quickly straightened her clothes. She looked up at Chloe, who was still sitting on the table catching her breath, taking in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. There was more knocking, causing Beca to alternate looking from her girlfriend to the door, and back again.

 

"Chlo," she whispered urgently. "Chloe," she tried again, exhaling in relief as Chloe snapped into action, jumping off the table and straightening her own clothing. 

 

"You'll pay for that, Mitchell," Chloe warned, shooting her girlfriend a glare. 

 

Beca smirked, responding, "No idea what you're talking about, Beale."

 

Chloe didn't answer, instead walking quickly over to open the door, letting out a high pitched squeal of happiness as the blonde on the other side crashed into her, taking them both down to the floor with the hug. 'That must be Jess,' Beca thought, her eyes widening momentarily, leaning against the back of the couch as she watched the reunion. Glancing at the door, she saw a brunette roll her eyes at the pair of them, an affectionate smile on her face. 

 

Beca walked forward, sidestepping the pair on the floor, and introduced herself to the brunette. "Hi, I'm Beca. Uh..I can take one of those..." she trailed off, gesturing at the suitcases.

 

"Ashley," the brunette responded with a smile, shoving one of the cases forward with her foot. “Thanks,” she added, her tone grateful.

 

“No problem,” Beca replied, grabbing the handle and rolling the bag inside as Chloe and Jess got to their feet, already chatting excitedly. She stopped a few feet into the apartment, turning back to Ashley and asking, "Are they always like this?"

 

Ashley nodded, and extended her hand. "Yeah, you get used to it," she replied. "Nice to finally meet you. Chloe talks about you a lot." 

 

Beca's eyebrows rose as she returned the older woman's handshake. "Oh...uh...really? She said you guys wanted to meet me so I knew she must have said something but...well, she talks about you guys a lot too, good stuff though..." she quickly shut up as Chloe's arms slid around her waist from behind.

 

"Relax, baby," Chloe whispered into her ear, before moving around her to give Ashley a hug. 

 

Beca took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Pull it together, Mitchell,' she thought, turning a little to find herself face to face with Jess, the blonde grinning widely at her. "Hi...uh...you must be..."

 

"I'm Jess," the blonde exclaimed, ignoring Beca's outstretched hand and pulling her into a hug. 

 

It took every fiber of Beca's restraint not to pull away, flailing wildly. Instead she froze, standing perfectly still until one hand made a move to the middle of Jess' back, lamely returning the hug. She stepped back as soon as Jess pulled away, feeling more than a little uncomfortable as the blonde eyed her curiously before speaking.

 

"I get it, Chlo. She's hot," Jess said, winking at the redhead before moving to slide an arm around her girlfriend. "Don't you agree, Ash?"

 

Ashley nodded, looking Beca up and down. "Yep, I can see it. Not my type though. I've got a thing for blondes," she replied, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes for a second.

 

Chloe moved back to Beca's side, reaching down to join their hands. "Beca's super hot. She's also right here, guys," Chloe said, a touch of admonishment to her tone. 

 

Jess looked over at her. "We know. We're not blind, Chlo, we just complimented you on your super hot girlfriend. Couldn't have done that if we were blind. Now, where are we sleeping?"

 

Chloe broke away from Beca and lead her friends over to her bedroom, showing them inside. The shorter brunette remained in the main room as the conversation filtered back through the door.

 

"Chlo, you changed the sheets right?" 

 

"Oh my God! Yes, I changed the sheets!" Chloe exclaimed, and Beca could picture the eye roll that accompanied that statement. 

 

Jess' voice spoke again, clearly teasing her girlfriend. "Hey, it's a fair question. She looks like she could give you a run for your money."

 

Beca couldn't hear Chloe's reply, raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend when she reappeared, leaving her two friends in the bedroom. The redhead only sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, slipping her arms around Beca and pulling her into a hug. "Don't be nervous, okay," Chloe whispered into her ear. "They like you already, I can tell."

 

Beca hummed into Chloe's neck, before pulling back at the sound of Jess' voice. 

 

"You two are adorable."

 

Chloe giggled, turning to look at Jess. "Thanks. Okay, Beca and I will go pick up dinner while ya’ll get settled. Sound good?"

 

Jess and Ashley exchanged glances before the blonde spoke up. "Actually, we feel at home already. How about Ashley goes with you Chlo, while Beca and I stay here and get to know each other?"

 

Beca felt her mouth go dry as Chloe hesitated a moment, before shrugging and agreeing with the new plan. "Sure, why not," she said cheerfully. "I'll give you a little tour, Ash!"

 

Beca noticed a small crack in Ashley's calm, confident exterior for the first time, but didn't give it much thought, as she realized that would leave her and Jess alone in the apartment for at least a half hour. She felt her palms start to sweat at the smile on Jess' face as she ushered the other pair out the door, her expression turning serious as soon as the door closed. 

 

"Okay, kid. What's your endgame with my best friend?" she asked, her eyes letting Beca know she was dead serious.

 

"Ah...okay, the honeymoon's over, I see," Beca replied nervously, immediately disliking Jess' use of Sheila's nickname for her. "That was a pretty good act for Chloe. You fooled me, anyways."

 

Jess crossed her arms, looking unimpressed. "Answer the question. What does a high school senior want with one of her teachers? You know how many ways you could ruin Chloe's life? Did you even think about that before jumping into bed with her?"

 

Beca took a step backwards with every question, feeling her back hit the couch as Jess leveled another glare at her. The last question sparked a fire in her though, refusing to let Jess believe she hadn't put any thought into what they were doing. "Hold on a second there, detective," Beca shot back. "Of course I thought about how fucked up this is. I was the one who called the whole thing off at first. You think I actually want to ruin her career? Or her life?"

 

Jess replied immediately, "I don't think you realize the consequences your actions could have for her. You get off with a slap on the wrist and a scolding. Chloe goes to jail. She hasn't mentioned how old you are, but I'm assuming you're underage, or she would have said otherwise. Tell me I'm wrong."

 

Beca paused, knowing that Chloe hadn't asked her that question yet. "I'm seventeen," she responded evenly. "I turn eighteen in December. That's less than two months away."

 

Jess pointed a finger at Beca, her voice rising with anger. "So what, Beca?! That's still plenty of time for you two to mess up and get caught. Does she know?"

 

"She hasn't asked," Beca said defensively.

 

"Oh, and you couldn't possibly volunteer that information? She deserves to know exactly what she's getting herself into!" Jess exclaimed. "Chloe deserves better than that, and you know it. Have you at least told her how you feel about her?" 

 

"I know she does!" Beca yelled back, finally losing her temper. She processed the rest of what Jess said, her face turning confused. "What are you talking about, ‘have I told her how I feel about her?’"

 

Jess waved her hand brushing Beca's question off. "That you're in love with her. Have you told her?"

 

Beca's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up her forehead. "What are you....I don't....." she stuttered, not able to form a coherent thought. "We've only been together for a week!" she finally got out.

 

"Oh fuck," Jess muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You need to break up with her. It'll suck for a while, but you'll both get over it...eventually," she said seriously. "I think deep down you know it too, that this isn't good for either of you. Chloe needs someone her own age, who can relate to what she's going through."

 

"No," Beca said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

That got Jess' attention, and for a minute both girls stood still. Beca glared at her girlfriend's best friend, still a little disbelieving that her worst fears about this evening had come true before it'd even begun. Jess wasn't saying anything she hadn't already thought of herself, but the fact that the words were coming from someone so important to Chloe was like a punch straight to her gut. The girl had unknowingly preyed on every insecure feeling she had about her relationship with Chloe, and for a short moment she felt defeated. At the same time, her rebellious nature kicked in hard, and she refused to let Jess swoop in and tear down everything they'd worked so hard to build.

 

"Just back the fuck up for a second," she scoffed. "I get that you're Chloe's best friend, but there's clearly a lot she hasn't told you about our relationship. Like the fact that after I told her it was done, she came after me. And when she asked me to be her girlfriend the first time, I said no," Beca continued, her voice faltering a bit with emotion. "Because how could she actually want to be with me? I know I'm not right for her. I know that everything you said is true, how we shouldn't be together. How she's going to get in trouble because of me. How she'll regret it and hate me forever if this jeopardizes her career?" she said, her voice growing softer with each question.

 

Beca shook her head, looking down at the way her fingers were locked tightly together, separating hands into fists. "But you don't know anything about me. You don't know what I've been through, what I've endured to get to this point, right here, with Chloe. And yeah, maybe I'm wrong for her, and maybe I don't deserve her. But that's not for you to decide," she stated. "I respect how much you love Chloe and care about her, and if you took the time to get to know me before accusing me of being some selfish, vindictive tramp, you'd see how much I care about her too."

 

Beca sighed, moving to grab her phone off the counter. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "I don't want to ruin this time you have with her. She's been so excited that you were coming to visit, and I know how much she misses you. I think she was planning on sleeping at my place tonight since my parents are out, but could you just tell her I'll see her when I get back from vacation?" she asked quietly, finally chancing a look at Jess, whose face remained expressionless. 

 

She took a deep breath and opened the door, taking a step out before freezing, hearing Jess call her name. 'What the fuck could she possibly want,' Beca thought miserably, wanting only to escape to the safety of her car before she completely lost it. Steeling herself, she slowly turned around, peeking back through the door to see Jess wearing a sheepish smile.

 

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized. "It's good to see the fight in you, you're gonna need it."

 

Beca shook her head confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said honestly. "I'm going to head out before Chloe and Ashley get back."

 

"No, wait!" Jess called, lunging forward to grab her arm. 

 

Beca reacted instantly, pulling away from the older woman harder than she intended, her momentum causing her to trip over the doorstep and end up in a heap on the ground. 

 

"Beca?"

 

'Perfect,' Beca thought, as she heard Chloe's voice call her name. This was so much worse than any scenario she had envisioned, and Beca closed her eyes, wondering if she could actually become invisible if she wished hard enough for it.

 

Chloe's voice pierced her concentration. "Jess? What's going on?" 

 

Beca opened her eyes to see Chloe and Ashley both holding bags of takeout with confused looks on their faces, turning slightly to see Jess' guilty expression. 

 

Chloe leveled Jess with an icy stare and asked again, "What happened?"

 

Beca stood up quickly, looking between the two friends before butting in. "Chlo, hey, it's fine. Nothing happened. I thought I'd give you guys some time to catch up and tripped over the doorstep as I was leaving. I'll uh...I'll see you when I get back okay?" she said tentatively. 

 

"No," Chloe replied, the irritation creeping into her voice. "What happened to having dinner with us? Are you seriously bailing?"

 

Beca swallowed hard, glancing around before replying, "Yeah, no, I know....I’m just not that hungry anymore and I think you guys probably have a lot of catching up to do, so..."

 

Chloe followed her eyes, before addressing Beca sharply, her teacher voice in full effect, "You stay put." She turned back to her best friend, who was looking admittedly looking more guilty by the second, her eyes demanding an explanation. "We were only gone for twenty minutes! What the hell happened?"

 

"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't fucking with you, Chlo," Jess said with a shrug. "You've got a lot to lose here and I wanted to know if she was serious," she added defensively at Chloe's outraged expression.

 

"You did what?" Chloe asked, her voice low and eyes flashing dangerously. 

 

Beside her, Ashley groaned and shook her head. "Jess, we talked about this!" 

 

Beca finally decided enough was enough. "Look, we had a frank conversation about our relationship. I completely understand where Jess is coming from, and I told her I respect that. I don't want my presence to ruin the short amount of time you guys have to spend together, so I'm leaving," she said simply, rattling off the explanation. 

 

"No, stay!"

 

Everyone froze, shocked that the voice calling out for her to stay belonged to Jess. The blonde shot her girlfriend a guilty look before continuing, "Beca, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to take it that far. I was only trying to rile you up a little to see if you were willing to defend your relationship, or if you would run away at the first sign of disapproval. You're going to come up against a lot of people who won't support the two of you, and Chloe deserves someone who's not afraid to fight for her."

 

Beca glanced hesitantly at the furious look on Chloe's face, returning her attention to Jess as she continued apologizing. "Chlo, I'm sorry. I know you trusted me not to do that, and I did it anyways. I'm really sorry."

 

Ashley butted in, mumbling, "Not as sorry as you'll be after a month without sex."

 

Jess' jaw dropped as the words registered, instantly moving to her girlfriend's side and apologizing profusely. 

 

Chloe chuckled darkly, reaching out to take Beca's hand. "Hey, Jess, you can continue groveling inside the apartment before all my neighbors pop out to enjoy the show," she said, leading Beca back through the door.

 

Ashley ignored her girlfriend and followed them, setting her bag of food on the table before dragging Jess into the bedroom and closing the door. Beca glanced nervously at the door, then at Chloe, who was looking equally nervously back. 

 

"Becs...what did she say?" Chloe asked softly.

 

Beca shook her head, refusing to answer. "It doesn't matter, Chlo. What she said was true."

 

Chloe frowned, replying, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

 

"Tell me what Stacie said to you," Beca retorted, smirking when Chloe's mouth closed in a firm line. 

 

Before either of them could speak again, the bedroom door opened and Ashley stepped back into the room, followed by a very apologetic looking Jess who said, "Um, Beca, can I talk to you alone? Nothing bad, I swear," she quickly added, retreating back into the room.

 

Beca looked at Ashley, who nodded, and made her way into the room, closing the door behind her. Jess was leaning against Chloe's dresser, seemingly thinking of what to say. Beca took pity on the blonde and spoke up first. "My best friend did the same thing to Chloe, you know," she said with a small smile. "Chloe won't tell me what she said, but I also don't think it really matters. The point is that someone in your life cares enough about you to say something at all."

 

Jess slowly returned her smile. "I was really worried when she told me about you. Not because I actually think you're a...how'd you so eloquently put it...a selfish, vindictive tramp?" They both chuckled before Jess continued on. "Because even over the phone I could tell that she really liked you. Enough to risk everything she's always wanted, and worked so hard to achieve. I just hoped you were worth it, ya know?"

 

Beca nodded, moving to sit down on the bed before asking, "And?"

 

Jess held her stare for a moment, replying, "Honestly, I didn't expect you to handle yourself that well. Not only did you put me in my place, you did it without involving Chloe, and valuing her friendship with me over your own relationship. Have to admit, I was impressed....I am impressed. You're kinda exactly how she described you, except for the snarky part," Jess said cheekily, a sly grin making its way across her face.

 

Beca smirked back, replying, "Well stick around a while. That part of me is never far from the surface." She relaxed a little as Jess laughed, and Beca could feel the mood shift in the room.

 

“It was harder than you think, grilling you with those questions. I didn’t expect to like you right away,” Jess admitted.

 

Beca raised her eyebrows, retorting, “I’d hate to see what you do to the people you don’t like right away.”

 

Jess’ grin turned mischievous, as she answered, “I’ve reduced three of Chlo’s ex-boyfriends to tears. She finished getting ready too fast the last time, or I would have been four for four.”

 

Beca nodded, her voice solemn. “I totally believe that. You’re going to be a killer lawyer.” She glanced at the door, hearing sounds coming from the other room that sounded an awful lot like clinking plates. "Stacie mentioned something to me about the best friend approval being necessary to a successful relationship. Where are we with that, because I'm starving and I know Chloe won't hesitate to start eating without us."

 

Jess took a few steps forward and extended her hand. "I'd say we should start over, but I don't want to. I said before that Chloe deserves someone who will fight for her, and now I know that you aren't afraid to. Friends?"

 

Beca nodded, standing up and shaking Jess' hand repeating, "Friends. How do you feel about Thai?"

 

"Love it," was the response.

 

Beca grinned and lead the way to the door, opening it and saying, "Then you're gonna love this place. Best Thai food in all of San Diego. And I should know, I've tried them all."

 

Chloe and Ashley looked up as they exited the room, Beca closing her eyes for a moment and humming happily at the delicious smell coming from the table. 

 

Chloe asked, "Are you guys ready to eat? We didn't hear sounds of destruction from in there, so we assumed you weren't killing each other."

 

Beca made her way over to the table, scoffing, "We are much more civilized than that. We were playing rock paper scissors to determine if I was an acceptable girlfriend or not. Lucky I won, right?" she said with a wink. 

 

Jess laughed, only nodding when Chloe shot her a curious look. "She's wickedly good at that game, Chlo. I wouldn't advise challenging her," the blonde added, moving to sit on her girlfriend’s lap. Ashley whispered something in her ear, and Jess responded with a smile, a nod. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer.

 

Beca looked back at Chloe after watching this, seeing the redhead's eyes alight with mischief, her hands held out in front of her. She looked down seeing Chloe's fist sitting in her open palm and raised her eyebrows saying, "Really, Chlo?" 

 

At her girlfriend's nod, she shook her head knowing there was no getting out of it now, and readied her own hands. Two quick matches later, Chloe reigned victorious, winning two out of three both times. Beca sighed, defeated, and sat down at the table, looking up in time to catch Jess' exasperated look from across the table.

 

"You couldn't even win once, Beca?" the blonde asked, shaking her head. "Good thing I didn't just admit that the worst rock paper scissors player ever kicked my ass," she said sarcastically, as Chloe grinned.

 

Beca smirked, replying, "I figured if I let Chloe win now....maybe she'll let me win later." 

 

The redhead spun around, making her way over to perch in Beca's lap and whispered in her ear, "I think we'll both win later. I've got a surprise for you later since you'll be gone for five days." Placing a kiss to her neck, Chloe bounced up and began opening containers of food. 

 

Beca swallowed hard, staying still for a moment as her heart slowed down to a normal rate, mumbling, "Tease."

 

Chloe winked at her before starting to pile food on plates, Jess and Ashley joining in soon after. Beca shook her head and reached for a container. After a few minutes of happy silence, accompanied by the appropriate remarks from Jess and Ashley on how amazing the food was, Beca spoke up. "So now that I've been thoroughly attacked and have properly defended mine and Chloe's honor, how's law school, Jess?"

 

Jess smiled at her comments, replying, "Insane, but good. I'm sure Chloe's told you that I'm in my last year, so I'm starting to get ready for the bar exam. I've got a little more time, but it's going to be hard as hell. Classes are going well though, so I'm focusing on finishing the semester strong. Ash has been amazing dealing with my craziness," she finished, shooting an adoring smile at her girlfriend.

 

Ashley smiled back, and Beca got the strange feeling she was intruding on a private moment between the two of them. It only lasted a few seconds before Ashley looked away, saying, "She hasn't been any crazier than usual. I'm not sure that will remain true when she starts studying for the bar though." 

 

Chloe nodded, asking, "And how's work going for you, Ash? I actually think I forgot to mention to Beca that you're a CPA."

 

Ashley nodded, looking over at Beca. "That's right, I double majored in Business and Accounting, and passed the tests to become a CPA about a year after I finished college."

 

Jess jumped in proudly, "At the same time she was getting her MBA. Love bragging on you, sweetie," she added, reaching over to place her hand on the brunette's knee. 

 

Ashley blushed a little, before rolling her eyes and continuing to answer Chloe's question. "Work isn't too bad right now. I work in the accounting department for a record label in Nashville, not far from where Jess is in school at Vanderbilt."

 

Beca looked up from her plate with interest. "Really? That's awesome! Well, the record label part. I can't imagine being an accountant. I suck at math, and well, anything with numbers, really."

 

Ashley smiled, responding, "It is really cool. The music scene is so big there, and it's nice to be involved in some way. And accounting isn't for everyone, but I like the challenge of working through the numbers and making sure everything fits together. Plus, working for a label does come with perks, like the occasional free ticket or backstage pass when they remember us little people that keep the lights on," she joked. 

 

Beca nodded, wondering if she would ever see her ultimate dream of starting her own label become a reality. "What label do you work for?" she asked, taking another bite and not noticing the looks being exchanged around the table.

 

"Big Machine Records," Ashley said casually, causing Beca to freeze, slowly looking up around the table. "I'm just a junior accountant right now, but I like it there."

 

Beca seemed unable to form words, her mind going into overdrive. "That's Taylor Swift's label," she managed, still looking around the table and wondering how they could be so chill about this. "And Rascal Flatts, and Tim McGraw," she continued incredulously. "Right, you all knew this already which is why I'm the only one totally freaking out," she mumbled, still in awe.

 

Chloe chuckled, leaning over to take her hand. "Take a minute to process it, baby," she said. "Don't feel bad, Jess and I freaked out for days when Ash got the job two years ago."

 

Beca looked over at Jess, who was nodding in agreement. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she looked back at Chloe, who wasted no time in teasing her. "You seem to know an awful lot about that label for someone who hates country music."

 

"That label is iconic, Chlo," Beca defended. "And I don't hate all country music, just most of it. Besides, T.Swift has finally realized the error of her ways and moved on to pop music," she added with a grin.

 

"Hey, watch your mouth," Jess snapped playfully. "Or we'll go full country on you," she threatened.

 

It was in that moment that Beca realized she was seriously outnumbered in the category of liking country music. As if on cue, Chloe burst into the chorus of Rascal Flatts' “Bless the Broken Road,” Jess and Ashley joining in instantly. Beca's eyes widened as Chloe's southern accent became even more pronounced in the song, in complete disbelief that this was actually happening. Chloe pointed at her as she finished the chorus, rising up out of her seat to return to Beca's lap, wrapping an arm around the back of her neck and giving her a quick kiss. Beca slipped her arms around her girlfriend as the redhead spoke up.

 

"What do you guys want to do tonight? We could pop in a movie," she offered, and Beca peeked around her girlfriend to gauge the reactions of the other two.

 

Thankfully, Jess shook her head, and Beca was relieved until she heard the alternative suggestion. "I've heard so much about Beca's music, I was hoping she'd play a song or two for us. If you don't mind, of course," she added, shooting a hopeful look at Beca. 

 

Beca, for her part, raised her eyebrows at Chloe, asking, "Just how much did you tell them about me?"

 

Chloe huffed, "Of course I bragged about your amazing musical abilities. You wrote me a song, Becs! No one's ever done that for me before."

 

Beca couldn't stay angry at her girlfriend after those comments, and she sighed, pressing her forehead into Chloe's shoulder. "I don't have my guitar with me, tonight."

 

Chloe wasn't deterred. "Well, we were planning on staying at your place tonight anyways, right? We could clean up and move this party over there for a while. Probably be more comfortable too, with the extra space," she added as an afterthought. 

 

Beca thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "Sure, why not. I've got the house to myself. As long as Jess and Ashley don't mind."

 

At the agreement of the other two, they began cleaning up the dishes, putting tops back on the takeout containers and storing them in the fridge. Beca stationed herself at the sink, rinsing the plates and silverware before putting them in the dishwasher as Chloe disappeared into her room, emerging with an overnight bag moments later. She put the last plate into a slot and closed the washer door while Ashley finished wiping down the table. 

 

Chloe looked around the room and nodded. "Okay, Becs will lead the way and I'll follow behind you guys to make sure you don't get lost."

 

Jess looked at her confused. "Why don't you just ride with Beca?"

 

The redhead shot her best friend a look, explaining, "Because I can't show up to school in the morning in Beca's car. And I'm not coming back here tonight."

 

Realization dawned on Jess, and she grinned sheepishly. "Right. Got it. Ready if you are."

 

Beca laughed. "You get used it. The sneaking around is fun. And kinda hot," she said, winking at Chloe before turning and leading the way out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Beca pulled into her driveway, opening the garage door as she parked and watched the other two cars ease to a stop along the curb in front of the house. She exited the driver's seat and locked the doors, smiling as Chloe lead her friends up the driveway.

 

"Damn," Jess said, letting out a low whistle as she glanced at the house. 

 

Beca shuffled forward, looking down for a second before replying awkwardly, "My stepmom has a lot of money...makes a lot of money. My dad and I moved in with her after they got married. She insisted...she....well, let's just say it wasn't a surprise," she finished with a wry smile, turning away from Chloe's curious expression and lead the way through the garage door into the kitchen. "Come on in, I'll give you the tour."

 

Beca saved her bedroom for last, opening the door and feeling relieved that she'd straightened up a bit before Chloe came over last night. The three women were immediately interested in her mixing board, and Beca froze as Jess ran a tentative hand over the dials. She forced herself to take a deep breath, knowing they were harmless, and walked over to the other side of the room to pick up her guitar. 

 

Jess turned to her, saying, "Beca, this is really cool. Chloe mentioned you were into this stuff, and I know firsthand it's not easy."

 

Ashley nodded beside her. "I don't have much pull at the label, but I'd be happy to drop off a demo if you have one. Couldn't hurt, right?" she asked, looking at Jess for some sign of affirmation. 

 

The blonde shrugged and replied, "I don't see how it could hurt. Worst case scenario, they throw it in the trash."

 

"Comforting," Beca joked, but she smiled hopefully at Ashley. "It'd be amazing if you could give someone my demo. I've only got a few songs that are completely finished, but I'd love any feedback on them."

 

Ashley returned her smile. "I was chatting with one of the senior producers at an event a month or so ago. I did her taxes last spring, so I think she'd listen to it as a favor."

 

Beca grinned excitedly, walking over to grab a flash drive out of one of her desk drawers. She handed it to Ashley, who slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. "Thanks. This is....well, I don't think I can explain how much this means to me. I really appreciate it," Beca said softly, and Chloe moved to slide an arm around her.

 

Jess cut in, "Well she's not doing it for free! I'd say three songs is sufficient payment, including one of the tracks on that drive. Deal?"

 

Beca rolled her eyes playfully, responding, "Deal, Blondie." 

 

She moved towards the hallway and gestured that they should exit ahead of her, closing the bedroom door behind her and following them downstairs. Chloe lead the way into the main room, collapsing onto the couch closest to the piano and looked hopefully up at her girlfriend, asking, "Maybe a song on the piano, too?"

 

Beca frowned for a moment, glancing over at the piano before returning her gaze to the redhead and sighing. "We'll see, Chlo. How about we start on the guitar and see where we end up?"

 

Chloe nodded happily, grinning at the curious expressions on her friends' faces. Jess looked like she wanted to say something, instead settling comfortably on the couch with Ashley, leaning into her girlfriend as the brunette slipped her arms around her. 

 

Beca dragged the piano bench out, perching comfortably on it and slipped the guitar strap over her head. "Any requests?" she asked, strumming a little to make sure it was tuned. 

 

Chloe spoke up immediately. "Play something new, baby," she said eagerly.

 

Beca paused, momentarily distracted by Chloe's eyes drinking in the sight of her. She frowned, replying, "Fine, but stop looking at me like that. I can't concentrate."

 

Jess piped up, "Yeah, Chloe, stop being so hot so your girlfriend can play us some music!"

 

That drew a laugh; even Beca chuckled as she closed her eyes and ran through songs in her mind. Settling on one, she opened her eyes and looked at the three women. "Okay, so this one is a little different. I started writing it not long after I first met Chloe, but hit a block and sorta dropped it for a while. I just started working on it again, and it's still not finished."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, okay, less yapping, more singing," she teased.

 

Beca gave her a hard stare, before the look in her eyes softened as she shook her head and began playing. As usual, her foot began tapping gently along with the beat, and she started singing the first verse. 

 

 

_I try to fight it_

_But every time it's like a brand new car_

_Or a drug and you know you're gonna try it_

_When they tell you that you can't do that_

_But you will and you know you're gonna like it_

_When you light a flame it grows_

_If you set a bomb it's gonna blow_

_When I see your pretty little face that I want to know that_

 

_I don't want to fall asleep without you_

_I don't want to take one breath without you_

_I don't even know one thing about you_

_But give me everything about you_

_It's only been a moment, it's true_

_But I could never live this life without you_

 

Beca looked up from her guitar to see the stunned expressions on all three of the women's faces, and immediately stopped playing. "Uh...you could have just told me to stop. I did say it was a work in progress..." she trailed off nervously as Jess was the first to find her voice.

 

"That was really good," she said slowly, turning slightly to look up at Ashley. "Holy shit. You wrote that?" she asked, looking back at Beca. 

 

Beca nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the bench, looking over at Chloe. The redhead had finally lost the shocked expression, and was giving her that special smile; the one that Beca had a feeling was reserved only for her. It stretched ear to ear, and was as bright as the sun.

 

Chloe walked over to Beca, straddling her legs despite the guitar between them, and leaned down to capture her lips, reminding Beca exactly how her music affected her girlfriend. It was when the redhead's tongue began exploring her mouth that she remembered they weren't alone, pulling away to look anxiously over at Jess and Ashley. She shouldn't have bothered really, as the two were wrapped up in each other on the other couch, lost in their own world. 

 

Beca looked back up at Chloe, as her girlfriend said, "You started writing that after we met?"

 

She nodded, replying, "You were in my head, Beale. The only way I could express myself was through music. I wrote a lot of songs about you...does that freak you out?"

 

Chloe's eyes darkened, and she slowly shook her head before wrapping her arms loosely around Beca's neck and kissed her again. They were interrupted moments later as Jess' voice rang out through the room.

 

"Hey, lovebirds. Break it up. Beca owes us two and a half more songs!"

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, giving Beca one more kiss before retorting, "You two were a hundred times worse than Beca and I, and I lived with you for five years. You can suck it up for five minutes," she finished, returning to her seat on the couch. 

 

Beca began playing the same melody, explaining, "I don't have a second verse yet, but I think I've worked out the bridge." The melody shifted slightly and she picked up right in the middle of the song.

 

_Doesn't matter where I go_

_Doesn't matter if I run_

_We were always gonna get too close_

_We were always gonna fall in love_

 

Beca repeated the four lines of the bridge again, losing herself slightly in the light blue of Chloe's eyes, and moved straight into the chorus. She broke into a smile as she saw Jess and Ashley dancing a little on the other couch, playing the chorus once more without singing before slowly ending the song.

 

The three women clapped, and Beca shook her head and looked down, unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face. 

 

"That was really good, Beca," Ashley said, her voice sincere. "I'll make sure your demo reaches the right hands."

 

Beca looked up at her words, asking, "And what would you have done if I was terrible?"

 

"Lied to your face tonight and thrown it in the first dumpster I found at Chloe's apartment complex," Ashley replied, with a straight face.

 

Beca chuckled as Chloe threw a pillow at her friend in mock anger, causing them both to throw their hands up in protection.

 

Jess slapped the small pillow away, chiming in, "But we weren't too worried about that. Chlo said you were good, and she would never lie about music."

 

Chloe nodded at Jess' words, turning to face Beca. "What songs are on your demo?" she asked. 

 

Beca hesitated, her fingertips tracing slow patterns over her guitar. "The song from the concert," she started, returning Chloe's smile with a small one of her own. "One called 'It's Only Life,'" she continued, absentmindedly strumming gentle chords. "And the one about my mom," she finished nervously.

 

Jess asked curiously, "Where is your mom? You mentioned your stepmom earlier..." she trailed off as Beca looked down, avoiding her gaze and Chloe glared at her, her eyes clearly telling her to shut up.

 

"She died," Beca replied, finally looking up at Jess and Ashley. "I wrote a song about it, and while singing it is extremely difficult for me, it's the best out of all of them. I kinda wish it wasn't, but it is, and I wouldn't be giving this my all if I left my best song off of my demo tracks."

 

Jess' face was filled with regret as she said, "Beca, I'm so sorry. I wasn’t thinking at all."

 

Beca shook her head, giving them a small smile. "No, no it's okay, really. I've got to...I've got to find a better way of dealing with it." She met Chloe's nervous gaze and instantly relaxed a little. Changing the subject, she said, "I believe I still owe you two more songs."

 

All three women broke into wide smiles as Beca began playing the opening chords to "She," and Chloe squealed, recognizing the song immediately. By the end, Chloe had joined in singing the chorus with Beca, and she wondered in the back of her mind if maybe she should think about adding some extra vocals onto her tracks, having only recorded minor background harmonies on her own. A familiar thought flashed through her head, and made a mental note to convince Chloe to take the lead on one of her next songs, knowing the redhead had a killer voice.

 

Chloe's voice brought her back into the moment. "I love that song," she sighed happily, and Beca looked up to meet her eyes.

 

"I'm glad...since it's about you..." she trailed off with a smirk. "It'd kinda suck if you didn't like it."

 

Chloe winked at her, retorting, "I think I showed you exactly how much I like it." 

 

Beca opened her mouth to respond, but Jess interrupted them. "You two are disgustingly adorable." She glanced up at Ashley, asking, "We were never that bad, right?" 

 

The brunette leaned down to kiss her cheek, replying, "Of course not, babe. We were much worse," she continued with a sly grin as Jess' jaw dropped in mock outrage and lightly smacked her girlfriend's leg. 

 

"I'm sorry, did you say 'were?'" Chloe interrupted. "That implies you aren't anymore, which I can promise you is not true."

 

Beca smiled watching the exchange, noting the content looks on Jess and Ashley's faces as the brunette responded. "What can I say, I was lucky enough to find ‘the one’ when I was 18. We've had six years to perfect the art of being disgustingly adorable. You'll get there," she finished, smiling as Jess leaned up to kiss her. 

 

Beca noticed that despite Chloe's teasing, the redhead was smiling at her friends, before turning to meet her gaze, nothing but happiness reflected in her eyes. She smiled back at her girlfriend, before looking down at her guitar, and starting to strum the opening notes to a song she'd been working on a lot lately. It was definitely a work in progress, but Beca knew it had incredible potential. She just hadn't heard it come together in her head yet, and was still tinkering with the music. She started off singing softly, loving the way the lyrics built, knowing that the melody would have to do the same.

 

_One minute's fading_

_One minute's past_

_But I've got this moment_

_To make it all last_

 

_I'm standing before you, taking my chance on everything_

_I never thought that I could be_

_'Cause you can do almost anything_

 

Improvising a little, she played the melody a little louder, feeling out a slightly different rhythm as she hit the chorus. 

 

_If you just believe_

_You can move mountains with dreams_

_The higher you climb, the better it gets_

_'Cause you will see things, you'll never forget_

_If you just believe_

 

Beca fell into that easy groove that happened when one of her songs came together in her head, everything else fading away leaving her alone with her guitar in the moment. Although the guitar was the only sound in the room besides her voice, the rest of the music filled her mind, her eyes closing as she pictured exactly how to pull the song together. 

 

She abruptly stopped playing, removed her guitar and carefully placed it on the floor before sprinting upstairs, calling out over her shoulder, "Sorry, just give me five minutes!"

 

When Beca returned to the room ten minutes later, she gave Chloe a sheepish smile and apologized again. "Sorry, I just...I've been struggling with the melody for that one and I heard it....you know? I heard it in my head, and I just had to jot down a few notes so I don't forget it." She relaxed a little at Chloe's smile, sitting down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

 

"It's okay, baby," Chloe said, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulder and pulling her closer. Beca sighed, leaning into Chloe and reveling in the contact as the redhead looked over at her friends. "Now that Beca has played the three required songs, do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

 

Jess and Ashley exchanged a quick glance before Jess looked back at the other pair, answering, "Nah, we're pretty tired from the long trip. And we know you guys want to have a little alone time before Beca leaves tomorrow," she added with a wink. 

 

Beca flushed and looked down at her hands as Chloe chuckled, nodding her head. "I won't bother denying it," she said, leaning down to press her nose into the crook of Beca's neck, holding on a little tighter. "I want you all to myself," she whispered in Beca's ear, grinning as the brunette shivered a little before gently untangling herself and rising from the couch. 

 

Beca followed behind the other three to the front door, waiting patiently as Chloe gave them the key to her apartment and hugged both her friends. Ashley turned to her first, giving her a short hug, saying, "I'm really glad Chloe convinced you to meet us. I enjoyed getting to know you tonight, and you're one hell of a musician. I'm excited to pass your demo on at the label."

 

Beca blushed as she returned the hug before quickly stepping back. "Thanks...I uh..I'm really glad I got to meet you too. You guys are really good friends...to you know...support Chloe...and uh, our relationship," she said awkwardly, feeling the nervousness return for some reason. 

 

She relaxed a little at the encouraging smile Ashley gave her, the older woman exuding a calm demeanor and easy confidence that Beca could only dream of possessing one day. "I trust Chloe's judgment. And she trusts you. That's all I need to know," Ashley said warmly.

 

Beca nodded, as Ashley stepped back to let Jess give her a hug. The blonde gave her an apologetic look as she released the younger girl. "I'm sorry again, for badgering you a little at the beginning. I think you two are good together, and you obviously make Chloe happier than, well, maybe I've ever seen her. But as her best friend, I'm obligated to hunt you down if you hurt her, and now I know where you live," she finished with a good-natured smile and a quick wink, as Beca shrugged and nodded again. 

 

"Seems about fair to me," she agreed, as Chloe returned to her side and slipped an arm around her. "I accept your terms, Blondie."

 

Jess chuckled before she and Ashley told Chloe they'd see her tomorrow and headed out the door. Beca closed and locked it behind them, turning to lean against it facing Chloe. 

 

"Well," she drawled playfully. "How'd I do?" She posed the question lightly, but was curious to hear Chloe's answer.

 

Chloe gave her that special smile, stepping closer and putting her hands on Beca's hips. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning down and kissing the brunette. "That meant a lot to me...you mean a lot to me."

 

Beca whispered, "Back at you, Beale," before leaning up and kissing the redhead again. Pulling back slightly, she smirked up at her girlfriend and said, "Do I get my surprise now?"

 

Chloe's eyes darkened as she gave the brunette a predatory look up and down, her eyes full of promise, before silently taking Beca's hand and leading her upstairs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! An extra long thank you to my beta Ravenclawsome33 for that extra long chapter!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continues to Read & Review! I'm a bit behind on responding to you all, but know that I read each and every one of them, and that it motivates me to keep chugging along. You're all awesome!
> 
> For those of you that have been missing Chloe's POV, the next chapter is all her while Beca's on vacation!
> 
> Hope that long chapter was worth the wait! Let me know whatcha thought :-).


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should fill in a few gaps :-).

* * *

 

Chloe smiled as the last of her freshmen biology students filed out of the room, sitting down in her chair and reaching underneath her desk for her lunch bag. As much as she enjoyed getting to know the juniors and seniors in her AP classes, the freshmen were her favorite by far, not that she'd ever admit it out loud. She loved watching them grow into high school as the year chugged along, seeing them begin to find their place, figure out how to fit in amongst their older peers, and grow in confidence. 

 

She moved out from behind her desk to sit at one of the lab tables, expecting Aubrey and Jesse to show up in the near future. The teachers were allowed to purchase a lunch plan from the school, but it was optional for them as opposed to being mandatory for the students. Aubrey had explained that it ensured no student ever went without lunch. When Chloe had less than subtly looked around at the expensive private school surroundings, the blonde had expanded upon the fact that the school offered scholarships, implying that not every student at Barden could afford to be there. Aubrey had also strongly encouraged Chloe not to purchase the meal plan, as the food was "subpar at best."

 

Chloe chuckled at the memory just as the blonde herself breezed through her open door, carrying a lunch bag of her own. "Hey, Bree," she greeted, opening the container of chicken caesar salad she'd prepared in record time that morning. 

 

"Hi, Chloe," Aubrey responded with smile, joining the redhead at the table and swiftly unpacking her own lunch. "How's your day going?"

 

"Good," Chloe replied, taking a bite of salad. "Yours?"

 

"Excellent," Aubrey answered, grinning happily. "Two days of class in a row without Beca Mitchell causing problems in my class. It's like Christmas came early."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. "Come on, Bree. She can't be that bad. She's been perfectly fine in my class."

 

Aubrey scowled at her sandwich, responding, "She is, Chlo. She regularly goes out of her way  to interrupt my class, and that's when she's actually paying attention. Thank God she's a senior. I can't wait for her to graduate."

 

Chloe decided to change tactics, knowing that defending Beca anymore would only make Aubrey more upset. "Okay, well, let's talk about something else," she said brightly. "Any fun plans this weekend? Maybe with Jesse? Where is he, anyways?" she asked, knowing he usually joined them for lunch on Fridays in her classroom.

 

Aubrey blushed, looking down at her sandwich. "No, nothing planned. And for the last time, Jesse and I are just friends! I don't know where he is," she said emphatically, which only made it less believable. 

 

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on Aubrey's face, grateful that at least Beca wasn't the reason anymore. "Come on, Bree, just admit you like the guy. He's nice, sweet, funny, pretty handsome..." she trailed off as Aubrey shot her a look.

 

"Speaking of dating, have you got your eye on anyone? There's this guy in my Krav Maga class that I think you'd totally hit it off with," Aubrey said, a hint of a smile on her lips. 

 

Chloe shook her head, replying, "No, no way, Bree. Not interested."

 

Aubrey let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, Chloe! You've been here for like three months already and we’ve barely gone out at all! When you got here, you said that this was a fresh start. Come out with me tonight?"

 

Chloe shook her head again. "I can't, Bree. Jess, my best friend is in town from Tennessee this weekend and we've only got a few days together."

 

"Bring her along! The more the merrier," Aubrey adapted quickly. "It'll be fun! It's karaoke night at my favorite bar, and I know you can sing."

 

Chloe hesitated again, before responding, "I'll see if they want to go. No promises!" she added, pointing her finger at Aubrey. 

 

The blonde looked at her curiously. "Who's 'they'?" she asked. 

 

"Oh, Jess' girlfriend came with her. They turned it into a mini vacation, so I won't force them to go if they don't want to," Chloe explained, taking another bite of salad as Aubrey nodded. 

 

"Okay, okay, another time," Aubrey said, knowing that Chloe wanted to spend time with her friends.

 

Chloe just smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Bree. I promise we'll go out sometime soon."

 

Just then, Jesse bounded into the room looking disheveled and began apologizing immediately. "Sorry I'm late! Had to break up a fight on the quad on my way over!" he said, before sitting down and launching into the story.

 

Chloe glanced over at the concern on Bree's face, chuckling softly and wondering when her friend would own up to her obvious feelings for the music teacher.

 

* * *

 

Chloe entered her apartment to find Jess and Ashley in the kitchen, easily working together in the tight space to cook dinner. "Hey, ya'll," she said happily. "Did you make meatballs?!" she asked excitedly, sniffing the delicious aroma. 

 

Jess nodded, gently nudging Ashley's hip so she could slide in front of the sink and wash her hands. "Yep, we know they're your favorite, Chlo. Well, at least your favorite thing that I can cook," she added thoughtfully.

 

Chloe clapped her hands together and sighed, "Those were the best roommate dinners. Spaghetti and meatballs and wine and a great movie."

 

Jess nodded wistfully, adding, "Those were the days."

 

Ashley rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "You two were made for each other, I swear. So dramatic."

 

Jess shook her head, disagreeing instantly. "No way, babe. Chloe and I are platonic soul mates, but you're mine forever," she said lovingly, giving her girlfriend a deep kiss. 

 

It was Chloe's turn to huff and roll her eyes, calling out, "I'm going to my room to call Beca. Please don't have sex close to the meatballs!"

 

At her words, Jess pulled away to retort, "No phone sex in our borrowed bed unless you've got more sheets!"

 

Chloe flipped her best friend off, hearing the pair of them start laughing as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. Pulling out her iPhone, she called her girlfriend, settling comfortably into the squishy chair in the corner of the room. She was beyond excited to hear Beca's voice, having only texted with the brunette since she'd left for Hawaii yesterday. It was borderline ridiculous how much she missed her already, and Chloe was beyond thankful that Jess and Ashley were here to help distract her.

 

 _"Hey, Chlo,"_ Beca's voice greeted her through the speaker, and Chloe felt herself grin instantly.

 

"Hey, Becs! How's Hawaii?! Is it amazing? Are you having a good time?" she asked rapid fire, hearing Beca laugh on the other end.

 

_"It's Hawaii, Beale. Of course I'm having a good time. I got lei’d about five seconds after I got off the plane."_

 

Chloe could easily picture the smirk that accompanied that statement, and huffed in mock jealousy before replying, "You better be talking about a necklace of flowers, Mitchell. I'm the only one who better be there when you get laid."

 

_"Okay, that was bad. But that's a built-in Hawaii joke! Who knows if I'll ever get to use it again? How are things back home?"_

 

Chloe automatically glanced around her room before shaking her head at her own silliness. "Things here are good. School was school. Aubrey was overly happy about you not being in her class for the past two days."

 

_"The feeling's mutual."_

 

“Why did you skip school on Thursday anyway?” Chloe asked, recalling how she’d missed getting to say goodbye one last time after class.

 

_“Come on, Beale. I’m a senior who doesn’t care about college and neither my parents, nor my super fine girlfriend were around to convince me to go. Also, I have Posen first period and if I was going to skip one class….well, might as well just skip them all.”_

 

Chloe sighed at the brunette’s careless attitude towards her education, and was admittedly a little sad that her girlfriend didn’t even remotely get along with her friend and mentor. "Beca, is it really that hard to be in her class? Would it kill you to not push her buttons for a day...or a week...or ya know...the rest of the year?" Chloe asked hopefully.

 

 _"I'm sorry, I can't tell if that's a serious request,"_ Beca drawled. _"It sounded like you want to take away the only fun I have at school, and I know my girlfriend wouldn't do that to me."_

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at the response. "Are you saying my class isn't fun?"

 

_"Yes, Beale, that's exactly what I'm saying. Your class is torture since my only job is to stare at you and listen to your voice without being able to touch you. You know, I might need some private tutoring since you're so distracting."_

 

Chloe shuddered slightly at Beca's tone, the memories from the night before all too fresh in her mind. 

 

 _"You okay there, Chlo?"_ Beca's tone was teasing as she continued, _"You weren't lesson planning already, were you?"_

 

"Shut up," Chloe retorted, her face flushed. "It's not fair to tease when you're so far away and can't do anything about it."

 

_"I actually think I hit the lottery with you. Brilliant, gorgeous, higher sex drive than mine....why do you like me again?"_

 

Chloe pictured the brunette ticking the list off on her fingers, her tone so matter of fact. "You can't go from teasing me to fishing for compliments, Mitchell."

 

 _"Sorry, babe."_ Beca's tone was sincere, and Chloe melted at her words. 

 

"I miss you," she whispered, feeling more vulnerable than she'd ever felt in her life. There was a slight pause, before Beca spoke again.

 

_"I miss you too. I'm here in this perfect place, and all I can think about is how I wish you were here with me."_

 

Chloe felt herself getting emotional at the affection in Beca's voice, and she sniffled a bit as tears pooled in her eyes. 

 

 _"Hey, hey, don't cry on me, Chlo! I’m sorry, I just...I miss you a lot and not even fucking Hawaii can distract me. I'm sure it'll get better when Sheila finishes her shoot and we go exploring over the weekend. And you have Jess and Ashley,"_ Beca said, her voice brightening considerably. _"Are you guys doing anything fun this weekend?"_

 

Chloe smiled at the question, answering, "Yeah, we're going to the beach tomorrow. It's still warm here and it should be a lot of fun. I've never been swimming in the Pacific before."

 

 _"You probably still won't have after tomorrow. It's freezing, you know, even at the end of the summer. And I can't believe you're going to the beach without me. I'm missing you in a bikini..."_ Beca's voice trailed off sounding sad.

 

"Says the girl who's currently in Hawaii," Chloe retorted, less than sympathetic. "Aren't bathing suits considered clothes there?"

 

_"How should I know? I haven't even been here twenty-four hours, much less down to the beach. I woke up in time for a very late lunch and to chat with my beautiful girlfriend."_

 

Chloe grinned widely, replying, "Flattery will get you everything, Mitchell."

 

 _"Hmm...even you in a bikini when I get home?"_  

 

"How about me in nothing when you get home?" Chloe countered, smirking as she heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

 

_"What are you wearing?"_

 

Chloe bit her lip, knowing this wasn't the time or place for that conversation. She was thrilled that Beca was in Hawaii with her parents and getting to spend some time with them, but in that moment she'd give anything for the brunette to be there with her. She sighed heavily, before shaking her head. "Sorry baby, I can't right now. It's almost dinner time and Jess cooked my favorite."

 

She laughed as Beca groaned on the other end of the line, adding, "Don't worry, these next few days will fly by and before you know it, you'll be here wishing you were still in Hawaii. Enjoy it while you can!"

 

_"Yeah, yeah, while that is probably true, at least I'll be in San Diego with you. I think I'd take that any day over being somewhere amazing without you."_

 

Chloe honestly felt her heart skip a beat. The more she got to know the brunette, the more Chloe found that Beca was a genuinely sensitive, and caring person. The piercings and sarcastic personality kept people at arm’s length, and comments like that made Chloe feel special, knowing that not many people got to see this side of her girlfriend. 'Her girlfriend,' she thought, grinning happily, before realizing she had left Beca hanging after that last line.

 

"Aww, careful Becs, you'll lose your badass reputation with more comments like that."

 

_"Don't get used to it, Beale. I'm sure it's just a passing phase."_

 

The sarcastic tone betrayed Beca's true feelings, and Chloe heard her take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Before Chloe could speak, Jess poked her head in with her eyes closed, calling out, "You're not having phone sex, right?"

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, scoffing, "No, Jess, we're just talking. What's up?"

 

Her best friend winked at her, replying, "Dinner's ready. Tell your girl to quit sulking in her hotel room and enjoy the Hawaiian sunshine. She can jump your bones when she gets home." With that, the blonde left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Chloe sighed, hearing Beca chuckle on the other end. "I gotta go, dinner's ready," she said, her voice sad.

 

_"Okay. Go have fun with Jess and Ashley. They're only here for a few days, enjoy your time with them!"_

 

Chloe stood up, mumbling, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Text me later?"

 

_"Nope, go be with your friends. I'm determined not to text you until tomorrow, where I will shamelessly be requesting bikini pics from the beach."_

 

Chloe laughed at her words, commenting, "Okay, perv. I'll see what I can do."

 

 _"Perfect. I'll talk to you soon, Chlo. I...I really do miss you,"_ Beca added quickly, her voice soft.

 

"I miss you too, Becs. Can't wait for you to come home," Chloe whispered back.

 

_"I'll be home before you know it, and you're my first stop."_

 

Chloe smiled at that, saying a final goodbye and hanging up, staring down at her phone for a few seconds. Jess' voice shouting at her to hurry up caused her to jump, before making her way out into the main room and joining them at the table.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Ashley volunteered to clean up while Chloe and Jess settled on the couch to talk. The two of them hadn't gotten any time to really catch up yet, and Chloe was grateful for the brunette's ability to understand what they needed. As they sat down, Chloe wrapped her arms around Jess, pulling her into a tight hug whispering, "I really miss having you around, ya know?"

 

Jess hugged her back, replying, "I know, girl. It's just not the same." 

 

They parted, and settled onto opposite sides of the couch facing each other, their feet meeting in the middle. Chloe grabbed the blanket and spread it over their legs just like they used to, before asking hopefully, "You guys don't want to relocate to San Diego, do ya?"

 

Jess laughed, shaking her head no. "Probably not, Chlo…at least not anytime soon. Ashley's got a great job and I'll be studying for the bar like crazy. Besides, you seem like you've settled in great here. How are things at work?"

 

"They're great!" Chloe replied enthusiastically. "Bree and Jesse have been awesome in helping me feel at home, and everyone in the science department is very open and friendly. The students are amazing. It's different being at a private school where the kids actually pay attention. Nothing like Townsend, where you're lucky if they show up at all, and I won't even get started on the administration."

 

Jess nodded, remember countless nights of Chloe venting out her frustration at the lack of effort put in by the administrators to improve the school or educational policies. "I'm so happy for you, Chlo. You deserve this, you know. You worked so hard to get here. I..." she hesitated, and Chloe knew exactly what her friend was about to say. 

 

"Jess, I'm not making a mistake with her," she preempted, not wanting to fight about Beca.

 

"Chlo, I think she's great, and more importantly, I think she's great for you. But, I wouldn't be acting like your best friend if I didn't question it. This would be so much easier if I didn't like her," Jess sighed, shooting the redhead a small smile. 

 

"I could tell you did," Chloe laughed. "She's an interesting one to figure out, but there's so much more to her than she wants people to think."

 

Jess nodded in agreement. "I see that, but Chlo...she's in high school. She's your student. I don't want to see you get in trouble, and if just one thing goes wrong it could end really badly for you. I'm talking prison, Chloe."

 

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, feeling a tightening in her chest as she realized the full meaning of Jess' last statement. "I haven't asked her...we've never talked about it," she said softly. "Does it really matter?"

 

"Honestly...yes, Chloe, it fucking matters....it matters a lot," Jess responded seriously. "You're twenty four and she's seventeen."

 

Chloe closed her eyes as the reality of their situation fully hit her, bringing her hands up to cover her face. She dropped them into her lap after a minute, looking sadly at her friend. "So what are you saying, Jess. That we need to break up until she turns eighteen?" she asked, her voice wavering as she got the words out. 

 

Jess returned the look, shaking her head slowly. "I can’t tell you what to do, Chlo. This is your life, not mine. There's obviously a connection there. I've never seen you act like that with anyone else, and you paraded quite a few people through our apartment in college," she teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

 

Chloe's thoughts were traveling a mile a minute as she thought over her options. "I can't break up with her Jess, she'll never trust me again. I was the one who fought for this, for us. She's finally opening up to me, letting me into her life and God, Jess, she's amazing," Chloe said with a smile, thinking back to the night Beca played the piano for her. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, she asked, "What did you say to her the other night? She wouldn't tell me, she only said it was true."

 

Jess' face fell guiltily as she answered, "I said too much, Chlo. I really am sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure she was aware of how this all could play out if you guys get caught. Gotta give her credit though, she didn't back down, even when I went full lawyer on her."

 

Chloe shook her head, annoyed. "I can't believe you did that. Don't think I haven't realized you still aren't telling me what you said," she added, her face expectant.

 

Jess quickly changed the subject, asking, "She did mention that her best friend gave you a talking to as well. What happened there?"

 

Chloe grinned, replying, "Is that what she said? I don't think that compares to what you did, but her best friend is another one of my students so....it's not exactly the same situation." She thought back to that afternoon, explaining to Jess what happened between her and Stacie while Beca was on the phone.

 

Before she began, Ashley joined them from the kitchen, settling comfortably into one of the chairs. She'd been half-listening while cleaning up, and was curious to hear more from Chloe.

 

* * *

 

_Chloe watched Beca quickly duck into her bedroom to talk to her dad, turning back to find Stacie staring at her with a serious expression on her face._

 

_The brunette didn't waste any time, speaking in a low voice, "I told Beca I had the whole, 'if you hurt my best friend I'll kill you' speech planned out, but that wasn't really true. What I'm about to say stays between you and me, okay?"_

 

_Chloe nodded, waiting for the girl to continue._

 

_Stacie took a deep breath, glancing at the door before returning her gaze to meet Chloe's. "Beca's all talk, Ms...Chloe. Fuck, that's so weird. Sorry," she looked appropriately guilty as Chloe smiled and waved it away._

 

_"I curse all the time away from school, Stacie. I'm not your teacher right now," she said simply._

 

_Stacie nodded and continued. "Right, so...Beca's all talk. She doesn't let people in because it scares the shit outta her to give them the power to hurt her. She hurt for so long after her mom died, she vowed never to let someone get close enough to hurt her like that, and so far she's done a brilliant job of it."_

 

_Chloe processed her words, watching the girl glance frequently at the bedroom door to make sure Beca didn't interrupt them._

 

_"She puts up all these walls and has this sarcastic, indifferent attitude about almost everyone and everything, but she's actually a very caring, supportive person. She'd do anything for the people she loves, no questions asked. That's why I was so rude to you last time, when I thought you were jerking her around. I'm still not convinced you're serious about her, and not just looking for something fun while you get settled here."_

 

_Chloe quickly shook her head, cutting Stacie off. "No, that's not what I'm doing at all. I know it's unorthodox and inappropriate, but I really care about her," she said softly, glancing at the door herself._

 

_She turned back to watch Stacie study her for a moment, before nodding. "I think you're good for her. She needs someone who knows what they want, who will pull her out of her shell, who won't back down when she runs away. Because she will run, she always does. All I ask is that you make sure you're all in before this goes any further. I know you think you're the one with the most to lose, but you have no idea what she's been through, and how big a deal it is for her to trust you."_

 

_Chloe remained silent, wondering just how deep Beca fell after her mother died. It was extremely hard for her to picture Beca having more to lose than her in this situation, but she knew Stacie wouldn't have brought it up if she wasn't serious. She took her time formulating an answer, Stacie waiting patiently for her to process. "I'm all in," Chloe said confidently, and Stacie nodded at the sincerity in her tone._

 

_"Good. I know you mean it because I also know exactly how much you have to lose should anything go wrong," the brunette responded, her tone implying she was aware of the consequences if the pair were caught._

 

_Chloe swallowed hard, paling a little as she thought about getting fired from the job she loved so much. "Do many people know how smart you are?" she asked, changing the subject._

 

_Stacie gave her a wry smile, before shaking her head. "No," she said with a laugh. "Becs and I have a bet going on how many people faint when I'm announced as the valedictorian of our class. I'm hoping to get into Stanford, but I'm struggling with the personal essay part of the application."_

 

_Chloe nodded, remember how frustrating those essays were to write. "I'd be happy to help you sometime," she offered. "I'm not an English teacher, but if you feel the same way about Aubrey as Beca does..." she trailed off, waiting for Stacie to answer._

 

_The brunette laughed again. "The war between Beca and General Posen is the most entertaining part of my day, hands down. Personally, I don't have a problem with her, but since I'm Beca's best friend she ignores me. She's a little uptight, but definitely knows her stuff, and the reading material is reasonably interesting. I'll take you up on that offer, though. I can't say I'm jumping at the thought of spending one on one time with Ms. Posen."_

 

* * *

_(flashback)_

Chloe smiled at Jess and Ashley as she finished explaining, "And then Beca walked back in and we started chatting about something else."

 

Jess looked at her, carefully choosing her next words. "Beca doesn't know what Stacie said to you, and she told me she didn't think it mattered anyways. Do you think Stacie would get you in trouble if something happened between you and Beca?"

 

Chloe thought about that for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe if I cheated on her, or something. But she's not vindictive, she's just looking out for her friend. The way you're looking out for me."

 

Ashley spoke up, asking curiously, "Who else knows about the two of you?"

 

"As far as I know, just the three of us, Beca, and Stacie," Chloe answered. "I didn't even want to tell Stacie, but Beca insisted. She refused to keep it from her, and I have to admit, it's been really helpful. Stacie covers for her so we can spend time together."

 

Jess looked over at her girlfriend, asking, "You were listening right? What do you think of all this?"

 

Ashley shrugged, glancing at Chloe. "It sucks, Chlo. You can't help who you like. I guess you just have to be prepared for the worst case scenario. If everything goes wrong, would you regret it?"

 

Chloe pondered that questions, wishing desperately that her answer could be no. She definitely wouldn't regret spending time with Beca, but she knew if she was being honest with herself she would regret jeopardizing her career and reputation. It left her with an impossible choice. 

 

Jess spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. "I can already tell what your answer to that question is, Chlo. What if you guys just took a break until her birthday. It's only a few months away," the blonde suggested.

 

"How do you know when her birthday is?" Chloe asked, the surprise evident in her tone.

 

Jess rolled her eyes. "Right, I forgot you avoided any questions that could result in finding out she's underage. I asked her and she told me it was in December."

 

Chloe retorted, "I'm assuming this was while you were giving her the third degree. Did you demand a copy of her birth certificate and social security number as well?" 

 

"You're hilarious," Jess deadpanned, despite the grin on her face. "You had to know this was going to come up sooner or later."

 

Chloe took a deep breath, the frustration evident on her face. "Of course I knew that, I'm not in complete denial," she snapped. Sighing, she apologized just as quickly. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault," she said, running her fingers through her hair. 

 

Ashley spoke up, her voice calm. "It's no one's fault, Chlo. There's no blame here. You and Beca both made a conscious decision to be together. Her age just complicates the situation, and that would still be the case even if she were already eighteen. Her age doesn't change the fact she's also your student."

 

Chloe replied, "I guess I just focused on the fact that soon she won't be my student anymore. In a few short months, she'll graduate and there won't be anything stopping us from being together. I can't explain it ya'll, there's this insane connection between us. I've never felt anything like it before. I mean, yeah, she's hot and has that total badass vibe that people are inexplicably drawn to, but it's more than that. I'm finally getting to know her on a deeper level, and she's just...incredible. You were there the other night..." she trailed off, remembering their short conversation when Beca disappeared upstairs.

 

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Chloe smiled fondly, watching Beca hightail it out of the room, shouting an apology over her shoulder. She turned to look at Jess and Ashley, finding the pair staring at her. "What?" she asked with a nervous laugh._

 

_"You're so smitten, Chlo," Jess said with a chuckle. "I've never seen you like this before."_

 

_Chloe rolled her eyes, glancing back towards the front of the house where Beca disappeared to. "I'd deny it, but that'd make me a liar," she responded, turning her gaze back to her friends._

 

_Ashley locked her fingers with Jess', saying, "She's one hell of a musician. I've heard some of the stuff that comes through the label, and I'll be stunned if they don't offer her a deal."_

 

_Chloe raised her eyebrows at that, as Jess nodded in agreement. "I don't think she knows how good she is. Even if Big Machine doesn't scoop her up, there's no way she stays undiscovered for long. I can't wait to hear what's on that demo."_

 

_"I've only heard one of the songs and part of another, but you're right Ash, she's an insane musician. You should have seen her play the piano last night. It was so incredible, and she looked so happy...I couldn't take my eyes off her. I've never seen her happier than when she's doing something with music," Chloe said thoughtfully._

 

_Jess and Ashley exchanged a glance before the blonde said innocently, "Or when she's around you."_

 

_Chloe looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"_

 

_Jess laughed. "Come on, Chlo. She's as smitten as you are. I've known her for two hours and I can already tell."_

 

_Chloe looked doubtfully at her friends, as Ashley shrugged and nodded her agreement, adding, "It's nice to see you so happy, Chloe. I think coming here was the right decision for you, no matter what your family said."_

 

_"I am happy here, which is a relief because I wasn't sure I would be," Chloe admitted. "I wondered if I was being crazy, moving all the way out here. But things have been good so far, and Beca..." she trailed off, trying to find the words. "It was so unexpected. I wasn't planning on dating anyone for a long time, but this thing between us just happened. I've never felt like this about anyone."_

 

_Jess nodded, understanding the feeling. "I felt the same way when I met this one," she motioned behind her to Ashley. "I don't want to use the word easy, because it wasn't and isn't easy, but I'd always rather be with her than without her. She makes everything better," the blonde finished, turning her head to smile at her girlfriend._

 

_Ashley added, "I wondered if that feeling would ever go away, but it doesn't. Or for us it didn't. She's the one I want to experience everything with...life's just not as much fun without her."_

 

_Chloe smiled at the pair of them, thinking about how quickly Beca was becoming the first person she wanted to talk to, the person she wanted to spend more and more time with. "I think I'm in trouble ya'll," she said with a wry smile. "Definitely in the deep end of the pool."_

 

_"Good thing you know how to swim," Jess quipped back, as they all turned towards the sound of Beca's footsteps scampering down the stairs._

 

* * *

 

Jess' voice drew her back into the present, and Chloe focused on what the brunette was saying. 

 

"Yeah, and like I said that night, she's insanely talented. Not only is she hot, she has a killer voice and serenades you with original songs written about you," Jess reasoned. "What's not to like? You never wrote me a song," she accused her girlfriend, a hurt look crossing her face.

 

"But I sing you songs all the time," Ashley countered, giving the blonde a pointed stare.

 

Jess nodded, admitting, "True. I love it when you sing to me, almost as much as when we sing together." She turned back to look at Chloe. "But that's not the point right now. Chloe's falling hard for a snarky, little midget with the voice of an angel."

 

"She's not a midget! She's adorable and perfect and I have no idea what I'm gonna do!" Chloe retorted, burying her face in her hands. 

 

Ashley, ever the voice of reason, said, "Chlo, I won't tell you what to do, only you can make this decision. I will say that while the real thing doesn't come along often, I'm a firm believer that if two people are meant to be together, it'll happen one way or another. Maybe now just isn't the right time for you two."

 

Chloe felt her heart drop at Ashley's words, wondering for a second if it wasn't their time. She shook her head no, replying, "Ash, I hear you, but the thought of not being with her...I can't even think about it. It hurts." She closed her eyes, not noticing the silent exchange that passed between her friends. 

 

Her eyes opened as Jess' voice broke the silence. "Then don't let her go. Just...fuck, just be careful Chlo. Please, please be careful," her friend begged. 

 

Chloe nodded. "I will," she promised. "We will," she amended, knowing that Beca would go the extra mile to make sure their relationship stayed a secret.

 

Jess sighed, and crawled over to hug her best friend, a smile eventually crossing her face. "You always have to stray outside the box, Chlo...falling for one of your students," she teased. 

 

Chloe leaned back, laughing at the comment. "Yeah, definitely didn't see that one coming. I figured it'd be more like not conforming to the teacher's dress code, or refusing to buy the lunch plan that would set me apart."

 

"Always the overachiever," Jess said, leaning back toward her end of the couch.

  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's talk about you guys for a change. I've been waiting for months to hear all the good Nashville gossip," she prodded, curling up under the blanket as Jess and Ashley exchanged a knowing glance, before the blonde launched into the latest story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, a huge thanks to my AMAZING beta Ravenclawsome33! Shameless plug for her stories, including her newest, Falling While Flying! Check 'em out!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Fav'd and/or Reviewed!


	21. Chapter 21

Beca yawned widely and slouched down in the uncomfortable seat in front of their gate, headphones firmly in place as she waited for their flight to start boarding. Her parents had just ventured off in search of coffee, promising to bring her back something good. Pulling out her phone, she slid her headphones off her ears and called Chloe, keeping an eye out for her parents. Beca grinned when she heard the redhead's bubbly voice on the other end of the line.

 

_"Hey! I thought you'd be on the plane by now!"_

 

"Nope, just sitting in the airport," Beca replied, thankful the area around their gate was almost empty. "Our flight leaves in about an hour. Whatcha up to?"

 

_"I'm at school, silly. Where else would I be on Monday morning?"_

 

Beca kicked herself for that one, having lost track of the days. "Shit, I'm sorry, Chlo. Do you need to go? I already forgot what time it is there."

 

_"It's a little after eleven, and it's my planning period while the students are in electives or goofing off on their free period...like some people I know."_

 

"Hey, what Stacie and I get up to during our free period is none of your business. That's why it's ‘free,’ so we can be free from your judgment," Beca retorted defensively, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was referring to. 

 

Beca heard a long sigh before Chloe spoke again. _"Just leave Aubrey out of it. I don't know why you insist on pushing her buttons all the time."_

 

"Um, because it's hilarious. Also because she's wound so tightly that I think some laughing would do her good. It's not my fault she has zero sense of humor," Beca explained patiently, as Chloe let out a frustrated groan. "Admit it babe, she needs to loosen up. Maybe if Jesse wasn't such a coward he could fu..."

 

_"BECA!"_ Chloe whisper-yelled through the phone, cutting her off. 

 

Beca replied sheepishly, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you actually like her. Also, I don't think it's fair that I have to censor what I say to my girlfriend," she added with a sigh. 

 

_"These are people I work with and have a lot of respect for. As my girlfriend, you should understand and support that by not talking about them so rudely."_

 

Beca surrendered, knowing Chloe was right. "You’re right, Chlo. I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I don't want to talk about them anyways. I'd much rather talk about how excited I am to see you tonight."

 

_"Just how excited are you?"_

 

Beca hummed low in her throat, her body responding to Chloe's tone as she replied, "I've missed you...a lot. These past five days have felt like forever, especially after those pictures you sent me from the beach."

 

_"I wish you could have been there. Jess and Ash had a great time. It was so beautiful."_

 

"You're so beautiful," Beca shot back smoothly, smirking as she heard Chloe's breath hitch. Before she could say anything else, she saw her parents turn the corner with coffee cups in hand. "Shit, my parents are coming. I gotta go, babe."

 

_"Okay. I'll see you tonight, right?"_

 

"Yep. I'll text you when we land, and come over as soon as I can," Beca answered, her foot tapping anxiously as her parents neared the seating area.

 

_"I can't wait!"_

 

"Me either. Bye!" Beca said quickly, hanging up just as her dad and Sheila arrived, both looking at her suspiciously. "What?" she asked nervously, taking the cup Sheila offered her.

 

"Who were you talking to, Becs?" Sheila asked curiously, as she and Ben sat down opposite their daughter. 

 

"Stacie," Beca replied automatically, taking a sip of coffee and letting the warm liquid calm her nerves.

 

Ben shook his head. "You and Stacie seem to have gotten a lot closer lately," he mused, glancing at his wife.

 

Beca swallowed, wishing she were an infinitely better liar. "What are you talking about?"

 

Sheila smiled at her, answering, "Beca, we're not idiots. Give us some credit. If you don't want to tell us what's going on, and it's not putting you in danger, that's fine. But don't lie to us. We know something is up, and we'd like to hear about it from you, when you're ready to tell us."

 

Beca looked guiltily at them, and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry. I don't really want to talk about it."

 

Sheila pressed on. "Does it have anything to do with our conversation last week?"

 

Beca took another sip of coffee, remaining silent.

 

Ben jumped in, asking, "Are you dating someone, Becs?" At her wide-eyed expression, he quickly continued, "Because that's okay! We support you, and we don't want you to feel like you have to hide it. We'd love to meet her."

 

Beca grimaced at the awkwardness of it all, knowing that, no, she actually couldn't introduce them to her girlfriend, and she also couldn't tell them why. She remained silent, thinking through some of the thoughts that had plagued her since her confrontation with Jess. Although she had worked things out with the blonde, Beca was struggling with some of the truths that had been laid bare that night. The separation and distraction of being on vacation hadn't helped at all, allowing her to sink deeper and deeper into her own thoughts and insecurities. 

 

Her dad's voice drew her back into the moment. "Would you rather talk to Sheila about it? Is it….a….girl thing?" Ben asked uncomfortably.

 

"No! Geez, dad, just….just stop. This is worse than all of our past awful discussions put together," Beca groaned, covering her face with her hands. Looking back up at her parents, a light bulb went off in her head. "Okay, fine. I've been spending a lot of time with Stacie lately because she's talked me into applying to a few colleges after all, and she's been helping me with my applications."

 

Ben's face brightened in shock, a grin stretching across his lips as he exclaimed, "That's wonderful news, Becs!"

 

Sheila also gave her a warm smile, though she didn't seem totally convinced. "What made you change your mind?"

 

Beca thought back to her conversation with Stacie at the diner, responding, "She told me how she was feeling about all the changes that were coming, and said that applying didn't mean I had to go, but it at least gave me the option. I thought about it and realized she was right, that there was no harm in applying and keeping my options open," she finished with a shrug.

 

Ben shook his head, his smile betraying the irritation in his words as he said, "I'm so glad I haven't been saying that same thing for months...years even! But Stacie comes along and says it what, once? And poof, college is back on the table. You know what, I don't care. Where are you applying?"

 

Beca thought quickly, naming a few state schools that were nearby, slipping in UCLA at the end. 

 

Sheila moved to sit beside her, wrapping her arms around Beca pulling her into a hug. "I think that's great, kid. I'm really proud of you for reaching this decision, no matter how you got there."

 

Beca pulled back, stunned. "Wait, you think this is the right decision? Why did you support me when all I wanted to do was go to LA?

 

Sheila answered, "Because your father had spent a year or two telling you that and had gotten nowhere. I believe that's the definition of insanity," she said, shooting Ben a sly grin. "Plus, I didn't go to college right away either. So it'd be pretty hypocritical of me to try and force you to, dontcha think?"

 

Beca nodded, hugging her stepmom again happily. She felt bad about having to lie to her parents, made a tiny bit better by the fact it wasn't a total lie. She was applying to colleges, and Stacie was helping her with her applications, but she couldn't shake that twisting feeling in her stomach that had been nagging at her the whole trip. The feeling that no matter how careful they were, someone was going to find out. 

 

A loud voice over the intercom announced their flight was boarding, and Beca gathered up her stuff, moving to toss her empty coffee cup in the trash. She smiled as she thought about finally getting to see her girlfriend in a few short hours, and moved to join her parents in line to board.

 

* * *

 

Six hours later, Beca stumbled off the plane behind her parents, headphones snugly in place over her ears. She didn't mind flying, but was extremely happy to be on solid ground again. Their flight had hit some turbulence as it approached to land, and none of the passengers were wasting any time in walking as far away from the plane as quickly as possible. Beca yawned and followed her dad and stepmom to the baggage claim, collapsing into a nearby chair to wait. Grabbing her phone, switched it off airplane mode, hearing the pings that signaled incoming messages. Glancing up at the slow moving carousel, she slid one earphone down and clicked the messages from Stacie first.

 

_Stacie [3:41PM]: Hey loser. COME HOME! School sucks without you_

 

_Stacie [3:42PM]: I can't believe I just said that..._

 

_My Muse [12:45PM]: Can't wait to see you tonight!_

 

_My Muse [4:02PM]: I miss you_

 

Beca smiled, typing out a quick reply to Stacie.

 

_Beca [6:04PM]: I'm never coming back!_

 

_Beca [6:05PM]: JK...at baggage claim with the parents. You home?_

 

_Stacie [6:06PM]: YES! Come over and bring me my present_

 

Beca snorted, shaking her head at her cell phone.

 

_Beca [6:07PM]: What makes you think I got you a present?_

 

_Stacie [6:08PM]: Because no friend of mine would go to HAWAII and not bring me back a hula dancer_

 

"Becs! Let's go!"

 

Beca looked up, spotting her dad and Sheila waiting with their suitcases. Rising to her feet, she joined them and grabbed the handle of her bag, asking, "How are we getting home?"

 

Sheila winked at her, responding, "They sent a car."

 

Beca smirked at that, saying, "Oh, right. Totally forgot you were working this week. Must have been such a tough week for you, taking pictures of all those half...well, mostly naked dudes with more muscles than brains."

 

"It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it, kid," Sheila replied, her tone somber. Beca snickered as her dad shot them both a pained look. 

 

"Are you two finished?" he asked grumpily. "There's our guy," he added, pointing at a sharply dressed man holding a sign with Sheila's name on it. 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and put her headphones back on as Sheila hugged Ben's arm with both of her own, whispering something into his ear. "Gross," she mumbled, putting some music on to drown out the loudness of the airport. Their driver promptly took the handles of both Sheila's suitcases, but her stepmom declined the offer to take her shoulder bag, preferring to carry her most expensive camera herself. Beca grinned thinking of the time Sheila showed it to her, calling it "The Moneymaker." At the time, Beca had no idea just how much money Sheila was talking about, and figured she probably still had no idea how much people paid her stepmom to take pictures, but she knew it was a lot. Beca didn't completely understand why that was the case, but who was she to judge? If people wanted to pay her stepmom an ungodly amount of money for a few pictures, then kudos to Sheila. 

 

The driver led them to a special area where his limousine awaited them, safely parked where tow trucks couldn't touch it. Beca glanced at Sheila with raised eyebrows, asking, "Seriously? Why have I never traveled with you on a job before?"

 

Sheila rolled her eyes, answering, "Um, because it's work, kid. Also because then you'd expect fancy limos and executive suites all the time, and we're not raising an entitled brat. You can have all this on a regular basis when you've got Grammys sitting on your mantel."

 

Beca shook her head, wondering if one day she would win a Grammy. It had seemed possible, a long time ago, and the hope that had disappeared when her mom died was slowly returning. She felt good about her music, the songs and melodies she'd produced on her own. She could feel it, inside her, that she was meant to make music. It was when she was at her happiest, her best, when she was playing the piano, guitar, or mixing it all together into one cohesive melody, and all the worries and stress just melted away while the music took over. Nothing had ever made her feel the way a good song could. Beca knew that music could be life changing, the way it was for her, and she wanted more than anything to make music that affected people like that. 

 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to read the latest text from Stacie.

 

_Stacie [6:19PM]: Are you coming over?_

 

_Beca [6:21PM]: Yep. We're leaving the airport now. Be there in an hour_

 

Before she locked the screen, a new text came in from Chloe. Beca glanced at her parents, who were busy helping the driver load bags into the trunk, and climbed into the limo. 

 

_My Muse [6:21PM]: Are you back yet?_

 

_Beca [6:23PM]: Yeah. We just got to the limo and are about to leave the airport. I'll be over in a few hours_

 

_My Muse [6:24PM]: Limo?_

 

_My Muse [6:25PM]: Glad you're back safe. How was the flight?_

 

_Beca [6:26PM]: Lotta turbulence at the end. Never been happier to get off a plane. The stepmonster travels in style ;-)_

 

_Beca [6:27PM]: I miss you too_

 

_My Muse [6:28PM]: I wish you were here now_

 

_Beca [6:30PM]: I'll be there soon. Just gotta swing by Stacie's and then I'm all yours_

 

Beca looked up as her dad and Sheila slid into the limo, the car pulling away from the curb a moment later. "Ready to be home?" she asked.

 

Sheila nodded, answering, "God, I miss my bed. It's been over a week."

 

Beca smirked, replying, "Right, well, I figured I'd stay at Stacie's tonight. I'm gonna head over there anyways to give her the present I got her, and tell her how awesome Hawaii was."

 

Ben nodded his approval. "Perfect! We won't mind having the house to ourselves, right honey?" he asked teasingly. 

 

Beca groaned, closing her eyes. "Dude, gross. At least wait until I'm gone!" 

 

Her parents laughed at her as she shook her head and looked back down at her phone, tuning out Sheila's response.

 

_My Muse [6:32PM]: What happened to "you're my first stop"_

 

_Beca [6:40PM]: Thought you'd rather be my last stop_

 

_My Muse [6:42PM]: Don't take too long Mitchell. And I promise you'll be too exhausted to go anywhere after I'm done with you_

 

Beca swallowed hard, feeling her face flush at the thought. She was so tempted to put off seeing Stacie until tomorrow, but pushed the thoughts away. Stacie was her best friend and had always been there to support her, and she wasn't going to take a backseat now just because Beca was dating someone. Even if that someone was an unbelievably hot redhead who, after another quick glance at her phone, was not above sending dirty texts to get her way. 

 

"Fuck," Beca mumbled, glancing up again with wide eyes. Thankfully, her parents were deep in conversation about the upcoming election, and hadn't noticed her at all. She quickly locked her phone, ignoring the way it buzzed in her pocket with a new text. She leaned her head back against the seat and turned her music up louder, trying to think about anything except Chloe. 

 

* * *

 

After the longest hour of her life, the limo finally pulled up to their house, and Beca scrambled past her parents and out as soon as the car stopped. She ignored the curious glances and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk, opening the front door and heading quickly to her room. 

 

A quick shower and change of clothes later, Beca yelled out a goodbye to her parents before heading out the door with a small bag of gifts and her backpack with a change of clothes. She drove to Stacie's house in a few minutes, parking by the curb like always. Beca didn't even make it halfway to the door before her best friend came charging out to meet her, wrapping her in a giant hug that always ended with Beca's face pressed into Stacie's generous cleavage. 

 

"If you smother me with your boobs you'll be alone at school forever," Beca shouted, her voice muffled by the taller brunette's chest. 

 

Stacie pulled back with a wink, replying, "But what a way to go, right?"

 

Beca shook her head, retorting, "I'd rather not go at all, if you don't mind."

 

Stacie laughed, hugging her again. "I let you breathe, didn't I?" 

 

Beca squirmed away and took a deep breath. "Only to try and finish the job!" she accused, pointing a finger at her friend accompanied by a dangerous stare. "Not another step closer if you want your present," she threatened, causing Stacie to freeze mid-step, hands in the air. 

 

"Okay, you win, Mitchell," Stacie conceded. "Gimme my present!"

 

Beca rolled her eyes, tossing a small package wrapped in brown paper to her friend. Stacie squealed as she ripped the paper away, revealing a small dancing hula girl, standing on a small platform with the word 'HAWAII' printed across the front in block letters. "I love it!" Stacie exclaimed, holding figure up in her palm and watching the girl sway back and forth. "I could teach her a few things though," she added with a grin, shaking her hips suggestively. 

 

"Dude, we're in your front yard," Beca said, her eyebrows rising up her forehead. "Keep it in your pants, at least until we get inside."

 

"Oh, you're actually staying? I thought you'd be jetting off to your girlfriends, seeing as you haven't gotten laid in days," Stacie said slyly. 

 

Beca huffed, mock offended. "Firstly, don't say the word jetting, or any word that has to do with planes. Our flight home had enough turbulence to keep me away from planes for a long time. Second, you're my best friend, Stace. I'll always want to spend time with you, and that's not gonna change whether I have a girlfriend or a wife or whatever," she said roughly, the words coming out more sentimental than she'd planned. 

 

"Aww, Becs! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Stacie said with a grin, pulling her into a gentler hug. "But seriously, we both know where you want to be right now."

 

Beca pulled away, looking up at her best friend. "Come on, Stace. Do you have a guy in there or something? Seems like you want to get rid of me," she said, putting on a hurt expression.

 

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Save it, Mitchell. You'd make a terrible actress. And it's okay, go see your girlfriend. I'll get you all day at school tomorrow and at dinner when you buy me a pizza," she finished with a wink.

 

Beca hesitated, asking, "You're sure?"

 

"Fucking hell, yes, I'm sure!" Stacie said, rolling her eyes again. "You know I don't play those passive aggressive games. Besides, if I were you, I'd have gone straight there. So I'm already feeling special that you came here at all. Now, I have my present, and you should go see your girlfriend. So get outta here! Go! Git!" she shouted, holding back her laughter.

 

Beca raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Are you seriously quoting White Fang right now? Are you White Fang'ing me?"

 

The dam burst as they both started laughing, Stacie ending up doubled over with her hands on her knees. 

 

"You're ridiculous, Conrad," Beca gasped, running a hand through her still-damp hair. 

 

"Yeah, maybe, but you love me anyways," Stacie replied, still catching her breath. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Beca nodded, adding," Oh yeah, almost forgot." She tossed a second small package at Stacie, who unwrapped it to find a blue t-shirt with the words 'My wife went to Hawaii and all I got was this stupid t-shirt.’

 

Stacie read the words, before bursting out laughing again. "Love it. I'm totally wearing it tomorrow," she said between breaths.

 

Beca grinned, replying, "Thought you would. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Stacie gave her one more hug and said goodbye, and Beca watched her walk back inside the house before hopping in her car. She shot off a quick text to Chloe to let her know she was on the way, and eased the car away from the curb, taking only a few moments to exit the neighborhood. 

 

Ten minutes later, she parked in front of Chloe's apartment and made her way along the familiar path until she reached the door. 

 

Just as Beca raised her fist to knock, the door swung open and she was engulfed in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent that always seemed to surround the redhead. As quickly as it began, the hug ended and Chloe dragged her inside the apartment, asking excitedly, "How was your trip?!"

 

"It was good," Beca replied, grinning at her girlfriend's eagerness. "It was nice to get away and relax. And Hawaii is awesome, of course."

 

"I can only imagine," Chloe responded wistfully. "I've never been, but would love to go." Switching gears, she asked, "Was the flight okay?"

 

Beca shrugged, answering, "It was fine until we got closer to LA. I think the plane was pissed it had to leave Hawaii and threw a fit. The turbulence was terrible for the last twenty minutes."

 

Chloe chuckled as she slowly crossed the room, her voice sympathetic as she said, "That sounds terrible. I'm glad you made it here safely."

 

Beca nodded in agreement, momentarily captivated as she finally took a good look at her girlfriend. All the negative thoughts that had been running through her mind during her vacation vanished as she ran her eyes up Chloe's legs to her faded, frayed jean shorts and loose tank top, finally meeting the clear blue eyes she loved so much, framed by tendrils of hair that had escaped the redhead's messy bun.

 

"Fuck...I totally forgot how hot you are," Beca murmured, her eyes dropping lower again as Chloe chuckled and stepped closer, slipping her arms loosely around the brunette's neck.

 

"I missed you, too," Chloe said, her voice laced with playful sarcasm as Beca met her eyes again. 

 

Beca leaned up to connect their lips, the kiss quickly growing heated as Chloe pressed fully against her. At the touch of Chloe's tongue to her lips, Beca snapped out of her haze, pulling quickly away. She felt a stab of hurt at Chloe's confused expression, and stepped back a few more paces.

 

"Chlo, I...I haven't been totally honest with you," she started, her voice wavering nervously. "I've never done this whole, relationship thing before, but I want to do it right. I need to tell you something." 

 

"Beca," Chloe started, but the brunette quickly cut her off.

 

"No...just...please let me get this out?" she asked desperately, her hands curling into fists. "I'm seventeen," Beca said quickly, before she could chicken out. "I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you from the beginning and I never should have kept it from you after that. I just knew you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if you knew, and you could get in so much trouble..."

 

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, stopping her rambling. "I know."

 

Beca froze, looking hesitantly at the redhead. "You knew? The whole time?"

 

Chloe sighed, moving to pull a chair out from the table and sit down. "I think a part of me knew from the beginning and just didn't want to accept it. Jess told me a few days ago."

 

Beca leaned silently against the back of the couch, her stomach plummeting at the look on Chloe's face. Finding her voice, she asked, "What do you want to do?"

 

Neither spoke for a few minutes, glancing awkwardly around the apartment as they thought about their impossible situation. Chloe looked up and waited until Beca met her eyes. "We both say it out loud, on three." At Beca's nod, the redhead quietly counted, "One...two..."

 

"I think we should break up," Beca said, eyes on her feet, not waiting for Chloe to get to three. 

 

"I was going to say we need to be really careful until you turn eighteen, Becs," Chloe responded, the hurt evident in her tone.

 

Beca looked up at the shocked expression on the redhead's face. Feeling a sharp stab pierce her, she crossed the room quickly, grabbing Chloe's hands. 

 

"Chlo, I can't be the one who ruins your life. I don't want to be responsible for you losing your job, or getting in serious trouble, or going to jail. If someone finds out, or something happens....we would both regret it," Beca pleaded. "I don't want you to end up hating me," she added softly. 

 

Chloe felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks at Beca's words. Her eyes widened in realization, and she looked up into her girlfriend's dark eyes, full of pain. "Stacie was right about you," she sniffled, and Beca moved her hands to Chloe's cheeks, gently brushing away her tears.

 

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, confused.

 

Chloe shook her head, pulling away and giving the brunette a small smile. "I'm not letting you go, Becs. We can do this...your birthday isn't too far away. I'm not letting you make this decision for me," she said firmly. 

 

Beca frowned, replying, "Chlo, you could end up in jail. This isn't a game...this is serious."

 

"I'm serious about you," Chloe responded firmly, rising from the chair and easing her arms back around Beca's neck. "Do you really want to break up?"

 

"Of course not," Beca said sadly, looking into Chloe's eyes. "But I'd rather you hate me for doing the right thing than forever blame me for losing your dream."

 

Chloe sighed, "I could never hate you. Becs, we can figure this out. We'll be really careful, okay?"

 

Beca quickly replied, "What if that's not enough? What if someone catches us? What if someone finds out?"

 

Chloe gave her a small grin. "What if a giant earthquake flattens the whole city? What if I get hit by a bus tomorrow?"

 

"Stop it," Beca retorted, refusing to think about it. “This isn’t a joke.”

 

"Baby," Chloe said, her low tone causing Beca to shiver. "I'm not going to live my life worried about 'what ifs.' What we have is real, and I'm not going to let something as stupid as age keep us apart. Are you?"

 

Beca returned her stare, losing herself in Chloe's eyes. They were so full of hope and promise and determination and confidence. All the things Beca was struggling to hold onto. "How am I supposed to do the right thing when you're so damn convincing," she muttered, covering her face with her hands. 

 

"Because there's no right thing in this situation," Chloe replied simply. "Do you want to be with me?" she asked, pressing her body against the brunette's.

 

"You know I do," Beca answered, moving her hands to rest on Chloe's hips. "I have since the moment I met you."

 

"Then just be with me," Chloe whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

 

Beca's resolve was weakening by the second as Chloe kissed her softly over and over, the brunette meeting her lips each time. She wasn't sure what the right thing was anymore. What they had was real, and they both felt it. Happiness spread through her as she realized Chloe wasn't going to give up on her so easily. 

 

She tightened her grip as Chloe whispered against her lips, "I really missed you." 

 

Beca smiled as Chloe's forehead rested gently against her own, replying sincerely, "I really missed you too."

 

Chloe kissed her again, pulling away to say, "I know you're trying to do the right thing, and that means more to me than you can possibly imagine. But right now, I don't need you to do the right thing..." she trailed off, her eyes fluttering down to the brunette's lips.

 

Beca watched her, biting down on her bottom lip before asking, "What do you need?"

 

Chloe met her gaze and Beca swallowed as the redhead stepped back into her personal space, pressing against her. "You...I need you," she whispered, her hands resting lightly on the back of Beca's neck, her fingertips easing into her hair as she leaned in, pausing inches from the brunette’s lips.

 

Beca closed the distance, crushing her lips against Chloe’s. Heat rushed through her, pooling low in her stomach as they kissed. Beca trailed her hands up Chloe’s back, sliding them down over her ass as the redhead broke away, panting heavily. She leaned back as Chloe whipped her tank top off, not wasting any time reconnecting their lips.

 

This time it was Beca who pulled back, taking a deep breath as she ran her eyes down Chloe’s body. “Bedroom,” she muttered, her gaze fixed on Chloe’s breasts, encased in her favorite dark blue, lacy bra.

 

Chloe gently shoved Beca a few steps back, slowly undoing the button and zipper of her shorts, revealing the matching panties. “Like what you see?” she asked coyly, and Beca could only nod dumbly, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend in front of her. If she could have described her ideal woman, Chloe’s body would put that woman’s to shame. She was all firm muscle and supple curves, and Beca’s gaze was again drawn to her breasts, threatening to spill out of the lacy blue cups.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Beca murmured, taking the offered hand and letting Chloe lead her into the bedroom. Her eyes were trained on Chloe’s legs, watching the toned muscles flex as she walked, eventually settling on the blue lace that covered her ass. Chloe spun around, catching her staring shamelessly, and Beca stepped forward to push her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Remaining standing, Beca quickly stripped off her own shirt, loving the way Chloe’s eyes darkened as she watched. Her shorts came next, winking at her girlfriend as she let them fall to her ankles revealing her own lacy black underwear, kicking them to the side.

 

Chloe inched forward, sliding her hands up Beca’s thighs and pressed her lips against her stomach. She surprised Beca by kissing higher, up between her breasts until she stood to reach the brunette’s lips.

 

Beca hesitated, pulling back slightly to look into Chloe’s eyes. “You’re sure?” she asked for the last time.

 

Chloe met her stare, answering confidently. “I’m sure, Becs. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

Beca took a deep breath, leaning in to rest her forehead against Chloe’s. “I’m scared,” she admitted.

 

“What scares you the most?” Chloe asked, her hands gripping Beca’s hips a little tighter.

 

“How strongly I feel about you,” Beca whispered. “I’ve never wanted anything as badly as I want you.”

 

Chloe’s eyes closed for a moment before meeting Beca’s deep blue stare. “Show me.”

 

Beca didn’t hesitate again, connecting their lips and kissing Chloe firmly. She could instantly feel the shift, knowing this time was different. It consumed her, making her feel as if her heart would explode from the overload of emotions coursing through her. Beca pushed Chloe back onto the bed, settling easily on top of her and reconnected their lips. The pace was slow, knowing they had all night to savor each other, and neither wanted to rush.

 

Beca took her time worshipping Chloe’s body with gentle kisses and caresses, paying special attention to all her most sensitive spots. She trailed her lips over Chloe’s firm abs, tracing each defined muscle. At the redhead’s moan she moved lower, kissing down over her lacy underwear, soaked through with Chloe’s arousal. Beca licked over Chloe’s clit through the lace, smirking as her hips bucked at the contact.

 

“Take them off,” Chloe breathed, leaning up to look down at her girlfriend.

 

Beca sat up a little, hooking her fingers into the waistband, slowly dragging them down Chloe’s legs and off. Tossing them to the side, she kept her eyes locked on Chloe’s as she moved back between her girlfriend’s thighs. Beca pressed her tongue back against Chloe’s clit, reveling in the resulting gasp as her girlfriend collapsed back into the bed. She felt fingers tangle in her hair as she continued to move her tongue in a slow rhythm, letting Chloe’s moans fill the room.

 

Beca shifted her arms under Chloe’s thighs and placed her hands on her hips, holding them firmly down against the bed. Moving lower, she licked teasingly at Chloe’s entrance, the redhead’s hips fighting against her hold. Giving in, Beca thrust her tongue slowly inside her girlfriend, keeping her pace steady.

 

Chloe’s grip tightened as she whimpered, “Oh…God…don’t stop, Becs…”

 

Beca had no intention of stopping, moving her left hand to rub Chloe’s clit with firm strokes. Chloe responded instantly, crying out Beca’s name as the pleasure built. She swirled her tongue with each thrust of Chloe’s hips, one hand not enough to keep them still, knowing her girlfriend was close and wanting to push her over the edge.

 

It was barely another minute before Chloe cried out Beca’s name as her orgasm hit, her thighs closing tightly around Beca’s head. Beca curled her tongue, trying to prolong Chloe’s pleasure, her fingertips still applying gentle pressure. Finally, Chloe weakly pushed her away, unable to take anymore.

 

Quickly wiping her mouth on the corner of the sheet, Beca slid up the bed and wrapped her arms around Chloe as she tried to catch her breath. She held her close, cherishing the feeling of having Chloe pressed against her. Sex with Chloe was incredible, but these were the moments Beca lived for. She loved it when Chloe curled up against her with her face pressed against Beca’s neck, the brunette able to feel her soft breaths against her skin.

 

After a few minutes, Chloe stretched out along Beca’s body, sliding a leg in between her own. Beca let Chloe push her the rest of the way onto her back, the redhead starting a slow kiss that quickly turned heated. She returned the kiss, allowing Chloe’s tongue entrance to battle with her own. Nimble fingers ghosted over her breasts, and Beca moaned as she arched up, searching for more. A moment later, she felt the clasp of her bra release, Chloe’s hand slipping under it to cup her breast. Beca ripped the straps down her arms, flinging the article away just in time.

 

Chloe pulled back with a smirk, dropping down to capture an aching nipple between her lips, flicking it with her tongue. It was Beca’s turn to collapse against the bed as Chloe moved her mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention. She was almost too distracted to feel Chloe’s hand tracing patterns up the inside of her thigh, coming to rest between her legs. Beca sucked in a deep breath, spreading her legs a little wider as Chloe began to rub her through her underwear. Her head fell back in pleasure, her eyes closing as she concentrated on the skillful fingers touching her.

 

As good as it felt, it wasn’t enough, and Chloe knew it. She focused two fingers right on Beca’s clit, letting her lips roam over her breasts, occasionally nipping the supple flesh.

 

Beca keened at the added pressure, her hips thrusting up in rhythm. “Fuck Chlo,” she gasped. “I need more…” she trailed off as Chloe’s fingers slid under the lace.

 

“Look at me, Becs,” Chloe commanded, though her tone was soft. Beca met her gaze as Chloe ripped her underwear down her legs, fingertips returning to dip inside her. She gasped again as Chloe’s fingers probed deeper inside her, fighting to keep from closing her eyes at the sensation.

 

She managed to slide her underwear off her feet as Chloe only increased the pace of her fingers, bringing her thumb up to circle Beca’s clit. Beca couldn’t help but close her eyes when Chloe curled her fingers inside her, searching out and finding that spot. Instantly, the fingers stopped moving, and Beca’s eyes shot open, groaning in frustration.

 

“Look at me, baby,” Chloe murmured. “I want to see you when you come apart for me.”

 

Beca whimpered at her words, not daring to look away as Chloe’s fingers found that spot inside her again, her hips thrusting up desperately to meet them. She bit down on her bottom lip as Chloe added more pressure against her clit, determined to keep her eyes open. It made everything so much more intense; the pleasure combined with the heated look Chloe was giving her was enough to push her over the edge, unable to hold the eye contact as her orgasm crashed through her.

 

Beca collapsed into the pillow and sighed contentedly as Chloe snuggled against her side, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. Somewhere in the back her mind lingered the worry that someone would find out about their relationship, but she was no longer focused on it. Happiness flooded her as she realized that her age wasn't going to come between them, at least not now. Chloe wanted her anyways, and believed she was worth the risk. While Beca herself wasn't so sure, she knew that Chloe made her too happy to question it. Her girlfriend was right, you can't spend your whole life worrying about things that may or may not happen and forget to actually live.

 

Being with Chloe was more incredible than she ever imagined a relationship could be, and it gave Beca hope that she could have it all one day. She used to wonder if having a family was in her future, or even just a wife. She wasn't sure she would ever trust someone enough to reach that point, to commit herself fully to one person only, and let them see her at her most vulnerable. While Chloe had slipped past a lot of her walls, Beca knew that there were still plenty of things they had yet to learn about each other. She hugged Chloe a little tighter, smiling when her girlfriend hummed happily into her neck. 

 

"Becs?" Chloe murmured, her fingertips drawing gentle patterns over the brunette's stomach and side. 

 

"Yeah?" Beca answered, closing her eyes and savoring each touch.

 

"What was your life like after your mom died...before your dad married Sheila?" Chloe asked curiously.

 

Beca froze, taking a minute as she wondered where that question came from. "Uh, why do you ask?" she deflected, stalling for time.

 

Chloe leaned up on one arm, looking hesitantly at her. "Just the comment you made about moving in there after they got married." As if sensing her hesitation, Chloe continued, "You don't have to answer..."

 

Beca frowned and ran her fingers through her hair, before rubbing her eyes. Finally meeting Chloe's gaze, she sighed and began speaking. "I think you have magic powers, Beale," she started, giving the redhead a wry smile. "I can't help but tell you things. No, it's okay," she said quickly, stopping Chloe before she could speak again. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Beca focused on the photos lining Chloe's dresser and began speaking slowly. "I didn't understand this at the time, but as mom got worse, the medical bills started piling up. Cancer, or illness in general, will take everything from you, you know? It didn't stop with my mom, but ate away at all of us emotionally and financially," she said bitterly. 

 

"Then after she died, there were funeral costs and it was too much for us. Dad started selling anything we didn't need to help cover the bills. I found out eventually that the one thing my mom made him promise not to sell was the piano. We sold our house and moved into an apartment nearby. I'd been enrolled at Barden for a few years at that point, and the school gave me a scholarship so I could stay," Beca continued, idly playing with her fingers as she spoke, refusing to meet Chloe's eyes. 

 

"Eventually it got better. My dad had...has a good job at the university, and he got us back on our feet. I believe he met Sheila soon after that," she said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "Obviously Sheila has tons of money, and this beautiful house, so it wasn't too much of a stretch for us to move in. As if she'd go from that house to our apartment," Beca scoffed. "It all worked out in the end. I couldn't believe she lived so close to Stacie," she said, finally cracking a smile. 

 

"I didn't want my dad to date," Beca said softly, finally looking into Chloe's eyes. "I didn't want to forget about my mom, and I didn't want him to either. But I got older, and I got sick of him being sad. He'd always try to hide it when I was around, but I caught him a few times. Probably the way he would catch me being sad, or playing the piano. And then he started acting more like how he used to, before my mom got sick, and I realized it was because of Sheila. How could I hate her when she gave me my dad back?" Beca sighed, giving Chloe a small smile and shook her head. "Got more than you bargained for with that question, Beale," she joked, trying to put a smile on her girlfriend's serious face, feeling relieved when it worked.

 

Chloe felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile, replying, "You're amazing. You've been through more than some deal with in a lifetime. I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered, leaning in and kissing Beca softly. 

 

Beca shook her head. "I'm the lucky one."

 

"We'll just have to agree to disagree. Every time you open up to me about your past, or your mom, you make me feel like the most special person on the planet. I know how hard it is for you to talk about, but hearing things like that only makes me like you more," Chloe said, bringing a hand up to tuck a strand of hair back behind Beca's ear. 

 

Beca gave her a hesitant smile. "If you say so. It's not easy, but...you make me want to try," she said, reaching over to lock her fingers with Chloe's. "Except for Stacie, I've never talked to anyone about my mom, or that time in my life. Not even my dad."

 

Chloe laid her head back down on Beca's shoulder, sliding her arm over the brunette's stomach, pressing tightly against her. "Why me?" she asked, the hesitation apparent in her voice. "You seem to have so many people in your life who care about you...."

 

Beca glanced down at her, her lips curling into a smirk as she answered, "You wouldn't leave me alone, Beale. You kept bugging me and bugging me, so eventually I just said 'Fuck it' and succumbed to your persistence. Also, you're pretty hot and I wanted to see you naked....hey!" Beca squirmed as she felt a pinch on her side, settling back against the pillow laughing. 

 

"Way to ruin the moment," Chloe huffed, pulling away and rolling onto her back, slapping at Beca's hand as she reached over to touch her arm. 

 

Beca looked at her girlfriend for a moment, quickly making up her mind. Before Chloe could react, she moved to straddle her, sitting comfortably atop her hips. "Okay then, let's talk," she said, smirking as Chloe's eyes moved over her exposed skin, lingering on her chest. 

 

"That's not fair," Chloe murmured, her hands coming to rest on Beca's thighs. 

 

Beca replied confidently, "How the tables have turned. My eyes are up here, Beale."

 

Chloe's gaze slowly trailed up to meet her girlfriend's stare, the deep blue irises growing darker as she said, "I'm well aware."

 

Beca laced her fingers through Chloe's, leaning forward to bring their joined hands over her girlfriend’s head, pressing her lips below her ear. "Why you?" she whispered, placing another kiss over that spot.

 

Chloe shivered at the touch, her voice breathless as she answered, "Yes."

 

Beca hummed, nuzzling against Chloe's skin, before slowly shifting her position atop her girlfriend. She was finally satisfied, laying comfortably between Chloe's thighs, their bodies flush together. Testing out the new position, she swiveled her hips in a quick circle, smirking at Chloe's sharp intake of breath, feeling the redhead thrust up against her seeking more contact. 

 

Returning her lips to Chloe's neck, Beca murmured, "Because you're kind. You see the best in everyone, including me...especially me." Gently moving her hips again, she felt a leg come up to wrap around her hip and momentarily closed her eyes at the pleasurable sensation that shot through her with the closer contact. She heard the change in girlfriend's breathing, and she continued circling her hips as she spoke again.

 

"You never judged me, despite the fact that I was breaking the rules the moment we met," Beca said, chuckling softly at the memory. "Even with Posen telling you I was the devil, you were nice to me." She kept the pace tortuously slow, focusing intently on Chloe's reactions to each movement. 

 

"You're honest," she continued, adding a little more pressure with her hips. Chloe whimpered under her, squeezing her hands tightly, reminding Beca their fingers were still intertwined. She let go with her left hand, using it to help steady herself, and Chloe immediately tangled her free hand in Beca's hair. "I know that you will always tell me the truth, not just what I want to hear, and you're not afraid to call me out when I deserve it. You're unbelievably smart, and an incredible teacher...the best I've ever had. You have this crazy passion for teaching and your students, and it's easy to see how much you really care about us."

 

A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as Beca continued to move her hips, switching the rhythm to a gentle thrust, smirking at the resulting moan that came from Chloe’s lips. “I trust you,” she said, feeling Chloe’s other leg come up to wrap around her hip. “You make me feel like I can do anything,” she added, panting slightly with the effort of holding back as she kept the pace slow.

 

Chloe couldn’t take anymore, forcefully pulling Beca into a bruising kiss, her hips urging her girlfriend on. Their tongues dueled, Beca still pinning Chloe’s other hand to the mattress over her head as she started to thrust faster. Beca broke away, gasping for air and dropping her head to Chloe’s shoulder, the pleasure building inside her.

 

“Chlo…” she groaned, the redhead meeting her every thrust.

 

“I know, baby…I’m almost there,” Chloe gasped, gripping Beca’s fingers tightly.

 

Beca pressed her lips to Chloe’s neck as they worked together, the bed frame knocking against the wall with each thrust. If she had thought round one was intense, Beca was quickly becoming overwhelmed at the amount of emotions piling up inside her.

 

Chloe was panting heavily, letting out little cries with each breath when Beca felt her legs tighten around her hips. She ground down hard against Chloe’s clit, letting her go herself and burying her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck. Beca collapsed on top of her girlfriend, both women breathing hard as Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette.

 

“Wow…” Chloe breathed, trailing off as she took in another gulp of air. “That was…”

 

“Mmmm,” Beca mumbled, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s shoulder, every muscle feeling like jello.

 

“You’re incredible,” Chloe murmured, her fingertips stroking over Beca’s back. “I’ve never…It’s never been that good before.”

 

Beca nodded silently, trying to catch her breath.

 

Chloe smiled, running her fingers gently through Beca’s hair, asking, “You okay, baby?”

 

Beca nodded again, leaning up to press her lips to Chloe’s. “Mmm, better than okay,” she hummed, kissing her again, before slowly rolling off her girlfriend. She grinned as Chloe curled up against her, and slipped an arm around the redhead.

 

“Stay,” Chloe mumbled, her arm coming up to wrap around Beca’s stomach.

 

Beca’s free hand grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them as best she could, settling in with her girlfriend, completely at peace in the moment. She knew that there was no place else she’d rather be than with Chloe.

 

“Don’t worry,” Beca whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to my beta, Ravenclawsome33, for never being too busy to proof my chapters! You da best ;-).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continues to faithfully follow this story and leave me awesome comments/reviews! I love reading each and every one!
> 
> I don't usually give previews, but here's something for reaching 20 Chapters: Parent-Teacher Night!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a little longer than I anticipated, but we finally got the next chapter finished. Unfortunately, writing is always going to take a backseat to the more important things in life, and I hope you all didn't give up on me!
> 
> I'd like to congratulate my beta on graduating from law school! That's right people, if you steal my work, you'll be hearing from my attorney ;-). It's an awesome accomplishment and I'm super happy for her! CONGRATS!
> 
> This chapter will flip back and forth between Beca's and Chloe's POV, so be aware of that while reading. Enjoy!
> 
> Music:  
> -No Diggity - Blackstreet feat. Dr. Dre and Queen Pen

* * *

 

 

Beca yawned as she entered the kitchen, collapsing drowsily into a chair at the table, oblivious to the glance that passed between her parents. It had been a month since they’d returned from Hawaii, and Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Beca had put up a fight about having to attend her senior year, but she had to admit, it was flying by.

 

Things between her and Chloe had been better than ever since returning from the tropical paradise, having conquered the biggest obstacle in their relationship. Between school, her music, Chloe, and college applications, Beca was exhausted. It was sort of like the week before the fall choir concert, except that there was no end in sight. She refused to compromise spending time on her music, insisting that LA was still her number one plan for the end of the year and that she was only applying to college to appease Stacie. Beca could tell that stung Chloe a little, especially with her views on education, but the redhead didn't focus on it and was extremely helpful with her knowledge of the application process. 

 

Sleep was at a premium, and Beca was lucky to manage four hours on a good night. She consistently stayed up late at her mixing board, fixing and perfecting her original tracks. The quality was impressive for not having a soundproof studio, and Beca could only dream of what her songs would sound like after being mastered in a professional booth. She ignored the warnings from her parents and friends that she was stretching herself too thin, determined to do whatever it took to make it in the music industry, all the while trying to keep her grades up and parents happy. 

 

Dating Chloe actually had a positive impact on her academic performance, as she spent most afternoons either in the biology classroom with Stacie doing homework, or occasionally testing out new songs or mixes on Jesse in the choir room. Chloe was true to her word, helping both of them with their college applications, especially the essay portions, and agreeing to write them both glowing letters of recommendation. As horrible as the essays were, Beca refused to equate anything to the same level as SAT prep. She decided early on it was a test from the devil that broke your spirit and caused you to see the first five letters of the alphabet everywhere. She refused to look at the giant book again after the first study session, no matter how much sex Chloe tried to bribe her with. She and Stacie had taken the test a week ago, and were now waiting on the results.

 

Although Beca would never admit it, she was feeling the effects of her busy schedule. She laid her head down on her arms at the table, letting loose another huge yawn.

 

"Becs, you're starting to worry us. You're not getting enough sleep," Ben spoke from the stove, the concern evident in his voice. 

 

She lifted her head up, glancing over at the frowns worn by both her parents. "I'm fi......fine," she finished, unable to hold back the yawn, running her fingers through her hair.

 

Sheila rolled her eyes, coming to join her at the table. "Kid, you're not even close to fine," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Don't make us take away your mixing equipment just so you can get some sleep at night."

 

Beca's eyes widened as she replied, "No! You can't take my board. I've gotta get my demos ready and I've made some amazing progress on my songs lately. I've been in this crazy groove and I don't want to lose it," she explained, shooting her dad a grin as he placed a stack of pancakes on the plate in front of her.

 

"We need to set some rules, Becs," he said, returning to set the pan on the stove. "This isn't healthy. You keep pushing yourself like this and you won't make it to LA."

 

Beca rolled her eyes, pouring syrup on top of the steaming stack and mumbled, "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration."

 

"Beca," Sheila said softly, drawing her gaze instantly. Sheila never used her full name unless she was super pissed or it was really important. "Beca, we would never try and stop you from going to LA, or do anything to keep you from being successful. We both want the world for you, kid...but your body is going to give out if you keep going like this. We're so proud of you for doing so well in school, for applying to college, and for being an incredible musical genius," she said, winking before continuing, "But none of that matters if you make yourself sick trying to do everything."

 

Beca stuck a forkful of pancakes into her mouth, nodding silently at Sheila to let her know she understood. Swallowing, she replied, "What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to juggle all these things and make everyone happy and I'm just so tired all the time..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Music is the thing that makes me happy, and the only time I get to do that is late at night since I've been so wrapped up in homework and college applications and....SAT  prep," she scoffed, her distaste for the subject evident. "At least that's over with."

 

Her dad spoke up, interjecting, "Becs, you know I'm so proud of you for even applying to college. But Sheila's right, college applications take a backseat to your health. You need to take care of yourself first..." he said, hesitating before deciding not to continue speaking, leaving a lot unsaid hanging in the air. 

 

Beca knew exactly what he wanted to say. She needed to take care of herself before she got really sick. Like her mom. Not that you can get cancer from exhaustion, but she was sure there were serious consequences from not taking enough time to rest. Chloe had said something to her about it just yesterday, and Stacie had coordinated an 'Intervention' along with the rest of their friends, even going so far as to replicate the banner used in How I Met Your Mother, knowing how much Beca loved the show. She remembered how hard it was when her mom got sick, and knew she couldn't put her dad though that again, or put Sheila through it at all. No one should have to experience that. 

 

She slowly nodded, looking between her parents before promising, "Okay, I'll fix it. I'll do better," she said lamely, sighing at their identical looks of disbelief. 

 

"No mixing or recording after midnight," Ben said, his tone indicating there would be no argument. 

 

Beca opened her mouth to respond, but closed it at a pointed look from Sheila, nodding again in defeat. 

 

"Good," Ben continued, his smile still a little somber for Beca's liking."Now, let's talk about this parent teacher night that’s coming up."

 

Beca froze mid-bite, looking up stunned. "What parent teacher night?" she asked nervously.

 

"The one both your father and I got an email about," Sheila replied, slicing a banana into her morning cereal. "We also received something in the mail about it, right Ben?"

 

Beca's gaze shot to her dad, who hummed his agreement through a sip of coffee. "When is it? How come they didn't tell us? Barden's never had a parent teacher night before."

 

Sheila smirked, answering, "I imagine it's because you're not invited. And no, they're trying it out on the High School to see if the parents like it. It's an opportunity for us to see what you guys go through in a typical day and meet your teachers, as well as the administration and other parents. I think it's a wonderful idea."

 

Ben nodded his approval as well. "I agree," he said, executing a perfect pancake flip. Turning to face them, he grinned and added, "I'm looking forward to meeting your teachers for a positive reason. I've only met them in the past when you were in trouble." 

 

Once again, Beca opened her mouth to respond, but closed it after she was unable to offer a situation where that wasn't the case. "When is it?"

 

"Friday, from seven to nine," Sheila answered, and Beca groaned in frustration. "What's wrong with that? You don't have to go."

 

Beca's mind had instantly jumped to the fact that while she had a parent-free night, that meant Chloe would not, and Friday was one of the few nights they had to spend together. Realizing that she couldn't exactly tell her parents that, she quickly forced a relieved smile and said, "Oh yeah, totally forgot. You guys have fun going to school on a Friday night," she snickered, her tone sarcastic. Finishing off the last of her pancakes, she put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her backpack from its spot by the door. 

 

Just as she opened the door, Sheila reminded her, "Don't forget to be home in time for The Bachelor finale tonight! We will watch it without you if you're late!" 

 

Beca grinned, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be here. Wouldn't dare miss the finale!"

* * *

 

 

Beca threw her stuff into her locker, grinning as Stacie joined her a few moments later. "I'm an idiot for never taking this free period before," she said, watching other students hustle off to their electives. 

 

Stacie nodded. "Oh, totally. I live for this free time in the mornings. What should we do today?" she asked, frowning down at one of her fingernails. 

 

Beca hummed thoughtfully, thinking over their options. "Want to hang out in the Bio room?" she asked. "Ch...I mean, Ms. Beale is free now too," she corrected herself at Stacie's pointed look. 

 

"Smooth," Stacie joked, before agreeing and leading the way down the hall. "Actually, if we're going to be productive, let me grab my Physics stuff," she said, turning back towards her locker. "I'll meet you there."

 

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded, mumbling, "Who said anything about being productive." She continued ambling slowly down the hallway until she reached the classroom. Pausing in the doorway, she smiled at the focused look on Chloe's face as she read the paper on the desk in front of her. 

 

Before she could speak, Stacie brushed past her into the room, saying, "You are the least subtle person I've ever met. Hi, Ms. Beale."

 

Chloe's head snapped up at Stacie's voice, smiling at the taller girl before finally spotting Beca in the doorway and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Were you just standing there?" she asked.

 

"Maybe..." Beca trailed off defensively, glancing back into the nearly empty hallway behind her. She closed the door and joined Stacie at a lab table, sitting down beside her friend. "I couldn't help it, you looked so ho..."

 

Beca stopped mid-sentence as Chloe shot her a glare. "But the door's closed," she protested, looking at Stacie for backup. 

 

Her friend shook her head in response. "Do you want to get caught, Becs?" she asked quietly, not taking her eyes off her Physics book. 

 

"Of course not," Beca muttered, slumping defeated back in the chair. "I can't wait until I'm free of this place," she added, looking down at her fingers until she felt Chloe pull a chair over and sit down beside her.

 

"Are you okay? You've seemed a little off lately," Chloe murmured, starting to grade a stack of tests from her earlier classes.

 

Beca looked between them when Stacie hummed her agreement, answering, "I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

 

Stacie spoke up, "We're all asking for a reason, you know...not just to hear the sound of our lovely voices. You look like you haven't slept in a month."

 

Beca frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine," she insisted, though the huge yawn that followed her statement took much of the conviction out of her words. 

 

"Yeah, you're just fine," Stacie said sarcastically, closing her book and looking seriously at Chloe. "Are you going to talk some sense into her?"

 

Chloe hesitated at the furious look on Beca's face. "I..." she began, but Beca cut her off.

 

"Okay, do not talk about me like I need to be fixed," Beca scoffed, shifting her glare to Stacie. "I'm making certain life choices that result in a little less sleep than usual. I get that everyone thinks I'm going to just drop dead, but it's really not that bad. I'm done talking about this," she said, her tone final. Turning her attention to Chloe, she asked curiously, "Want to tell us what this whole parent teacher night is all about?"

 

Stacie looked at her confused, asking, "What parent teacher night?"

 

Beca replied, "That's what I said this morning when the parents mentioned it. Care to enlighten us, Ms. Beale," she said, her lips curling into her trademark smirk. 

 

Chloe stared at her for a moment, before frowning and looking over at Stacie, who was desperately holding in a grin. 

 

"You two are so obvious," Stacie said, unable to ignore the heated glance that passed between the other two. "I have no idea how no one has figured it out yet," she laughed, despite Beca's smack to her thigh. "Haven't you guys worked out all that.....tension by now?"

 

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, silently glaring at Beca. 

 

Beca, for her part, looked appropriately wounded as she said defensively, "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not all my fault."

 

"Maybe if you could stay awake for longer than five minutes...." Chloe mumbled, before snapping back to reality and realizing where they were. Clearing her throat, she shook her head, stating, "Ah, nevermind. That's a discussion for another day. You were asking about parent teacher night on Friday?" she asked, desperately changing the subject.

 

It was no use, as Stacie cracked up at Beca, teasing, "No wonder you're all tense and angry lately! You're slacking in the bedroom!"

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, picking up the stack of papers and returning to her desk as Beca immediately fought back, springing to her feet to wrap Stacie in the world's smallest headlock. "Don't hurt each other in my room," she called out absentmindedly, turning her attention back to grading tests. 

 

"Take it back!" Beca said, clinging to her friend's back as she stood up. 

 

"Get off me, you midget," Stacie retorted, digging her fingernails into Beca's arm.

 

Beca let go, dropping down to the floor with a glare at her best friend. "Dude, did you file those into talons? I think you left marks."

 

Stacie smirked, replying, "Keeps the twin terrors out of my room. I told them I'd grow them out Freddy Krueger style if they ever touched my stuff again."

 

"Well played, Conrad," Beca admitted, shivering at the thought. "Wait, you let them watch that scary shit?" 

 

Stacie shrugged. "They insisted a few weeks ago and have had nightmares ever since. Idiots. Don't change the subject...do we need to talk about your lady lovin' skills not being up to par?"

 

Beca flushed bright red, glancing over at the smirk on Chloe's face, though the redhead didn't look up. "No, no we don't need to talk about that."

 

"Don't be ashamed, Becs. Everyone needs a few pointers here and there....especially if you're falling asleep before you get to the good stuff," Stacie teased. "When was the last time you made it all the way 'round the bases?"

 

Beca stayed silent a moment too long, as Stacie continued, "Beca! We've talked about this before. If you can't instantly state the last time you got laid, it was way too long ago."

 

"Stacie," Beca protested, looking over at Chloe again, who was now openly laughing at them. "Can we talk about this....never. I actually never want to talk about this with you," she decided.

 

A coughing noise sounded from the front of the room that suspiciously sounded a lot like "three weeks." Stacie's eyes widened as she pointed an accusatory finger at Beca. "Three weeks?! I've covered for you at least five times in the last three weeks. What have you been doing?"

 

Beca turned her glare on Chloe. "Seriously? What happened to being careful now? And don't say 'three weeks' like no one's ever gone that long without getting laid before. I've been a little more tired than usual."

 

Chloe shrugged, stating noncommittally, "A girl has needs. You're right though, this has gone far enough. Take it outside you two...preferably far away from my classroom. I've got ten minutes left in this free period and I'd like to get at least one of these tests graded."

 

They nodded, Stacie gathering up her books and heading to the door as Beca made her way over to Chloe's desk, determined to get some revenge for the redhead’s comments. She leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear, "Want to know what I think about every day in Bio class?" 

 

Chloe swallowed at Beca's tone and proximity, indulging herself despite knowing she shouldn't. "What do you think about?" she asked, her voice low and breathless.

 

Beca nuzzled her neck, allowing her hand to trail dangerously high up Chloe's jean-clad thigh before murmuring, "How, one day, I'm going to fuck you senseless on this very desk." 

 

Beca pulled away before Chloe could respond, smirk firmly in place as she retreated to the door, loving the few ragged breaths her girlfriend took to regain her composure. She followed Stacie out of the door, grinning as her best friend shook her head.

 

"That was just mean, Becs," Stacie said, chuckling. 

 

"Could you hear what I said?" Beca asked, hoping the answer was no.

 

Stacie shot her a look, answering, "No, but I have some idea from the way she reacted. You went and got her all worked up and she hasn't gotten any in three weeks. What's wrong with you? You better be going over there tonight."

 

Beca groaned, remember the conversation with her parents during breakfast. "I can't! Tonight's the Bachelor finale!"

 

"If you keep her waiting much longer, you won't have to worry about what will happen if someone finds out. She's either gonna break up with you or rip your clothes off in the middle of class one day," Stacie mused, still laughing a little. 

 

At her words, Beca felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she swallowed hard after reading the text. 

 

_My Muse [11:21AM]: My place. 4pm. We'll see who fucks who senseless_

 

Beca looked up at Stacie who was smirking at her. "You're in so much trouble," she said, laughing again.

 

Beca nodded, having a feeling that Stacie was very right. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she changed the subject. "Come on. We've got ten minutes to rearrange General Posen's bookshelf if she's not in her room," she said deviously, Stacie sighing and shaking her head with a small smile as they set off down the hallway.

 

* * *

_(Chloe's POV)_

Chloe released her death grip on the sheet and ran her fingers through her hair, panting heavily as her hips settled back against the mattress. She glanced down as Beca looked up from between her thighs, the familiar smirk firmly in place on her girlfriend's face. "Yes, you're amazing in bed. You don't have to be so smug about it," Chloe mumbled, her mind still a little fuzzy as she let her head fall back onto the pillow while Beca chuckled at her words. 

 

She shivered as Beca's lips moved over her toned abs to her chest, the brunette finally hovering above her and meeting her gaze. "I can't help it, Chlo," Beca confessed, her face now serious. "I love watching you come undone, and knowing that I'm the reason..." she trailed off as the smirk returned, full of pride. 

 

Chloe melted at the look that came over Beca's face. It was full of adoration and trust and a word that started with 'L' that Chloe didn't want to think about just yet. She could feel it though, the way her heart always beat faster when Beca walked into her classroom or apartment, or the warmth that flooded her whenever she thought of the feisty brunette. Chloe hadn't worked up the courage to say it though. She knew she was holding back, but the thought of admitting that she was in love with one of her students wasn't the easiest obstacle to overcome, let alone the fact that said student was still seventeen for another three weeks. Once she said it out loud there would be no taking it back, and Chloe wanted to be absolutely sure before she crossed that point of no return. 

 

Chloe smiled up at Beca, letting her fingers trace over the flowers tattooed on her shoulder. "I guess when you put it that way..." she trailed off, moving her hand behind Beca's neck to pull her down into a kiss. 

 

Just as Chloe was about to roll on top of her girlfriend, her phone alarm went off loudly. She pulled back and reached over to shut it off, as Beca sighed and sat up, straddling her hips. Laying back down flat, Chloe let her eyes roam over Beca's body, wondering if she could call in sick to this parent teacher night. 'Absolutely not,' her mind informed her, also reminding her that she'd agreed to go out for drinks afterwards with Aubrey and Jesse. "Shit," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes at the thought.

 

"What?" Beca asked curiously, as the emotions played across Chloe's face. "You know, you could always call in sick and stay in bed with me instead of going to this stupid parent teacher night," she said suggestively, trailing her fingertips along Chloe's stomach.

 

Chloe caught her hand, stopping the movement, and fixed her gaze on her girlfriend. "No, I can't," she sighed. "I have to be there, and I also forgot I told Aubrey and Jesse I'd meet them for drinks after."

 

Beca frowned at her words, and Chloe sat up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. "So I won't see you tonight?" she asked. "Back to just using me for my body, Beale?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Chloe grinned. "I was always just using you for your body."

 

Beca's jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose. "I knew this was too good to be true," she said, her tone resigned. "But I'm taking a stand! It stops now!" she exclaimed. "I won't let you use me for sex anymore," she promised.

 

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, not letting her escape. "You're crazy," she murmured, kissing her softly. "But you're my crazy." 

 

Beca nodded, kissing her back. "You're stuck with me."

 

Chloe grinned happily at her words. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you than go to this thing tonight. I am excited to meet your parents though. You said they were coming right?" she asked excitedly.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded again. "Yep, they insisted on going. My dad is thrilled to meet my teachers without having to apologize for my bad behavior," she answered with a grin.

 

Chloe laughed, responding, "Hmm, I'm not sure I believe that. You're such a softy," she teased, erasing the grin from Beca's face. 

 

"Hey, I'm a badass," Beca retorted. "Note the piercings, tattoos, and badass attitude."

 

"Right, right, of course," Chloe agreed, thinking that the statement couldn't be farther from the truth. Beca definitely gave off the badass vibe from a distance, but Chloe had seen the romantic, soulful musician that was tucked away deep inside. While she loved the piercings and tattoos, Chloe knew she was even more interested in Beca's heart and gentle nature. "What are you and Stacie doing tonight?" she asked, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 

"Babysitting so her parents can go to this thing too." Beca's voice sounded distracted, and Chloe looked out to find her fingers typing something out on her phone. The brunette looked up, asking hopefully, "Shower for two?"

 

Chloe shook her head no. "Sorry, baby. I'm already behind and we both know what happens when we shower together," she said with a wink, moving back into the bathroom to test the water and adjusted the temperature a little.

 

Beca's voice called out again, "I know. That's why I wanted to do it. And by it, I mean you. I want to do you."

 

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes, stepping under the spray.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe pulled into a parking space in front of the school with plenty of time to spare, despite having to push Beca's hands out of her shower multiple times. She walked quickly inside to her classroom, setting her things down and looking once more at the schedule for the evening. She had a ten minute session with each of her classes with five minute breaks in between, followed by a social hour at the end for a total of two and a half hours. 'Not bad,' she thought, looking up as someone entered her room. 

 

"Hey Bree," she greeted the blonde happily, quickly looking concerned at her friend's expression. "Are you okay?"

 

Aubrey nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, just a little nervous," she replied. "We've never done anything like this before."

 

Chloe smiled warmly. "I think it's going to be awesome," she said. "I'm excited to meet some of the parents."

 

Aubrey seemed to feed off her enthusiasm and positive attitude. "You're right, it will be great," she affirmed. "Are we still on for drinks and karaoke after?"

 

"Yeah!" Chloe replied happily. "I'm super excited to hear you sing!"

 

Aubrey glanced at her watch, eyes widening as she saw the time. "They'll be arriving soon! Good luck, and I'll see you at the social hour," she said, waving as she left the room.

 

Chloe made a short trip around her classroom, pushing in chairs and straightening up a few things. She finished just as the first couple entered her room. She quickly went to greet the pair, giving them her warmest smile and introduced herself. As more parents of her first section of freshman Bio arrived, Chloe settled in, feeling more relaxed at the funny sight of all the adults sitting at the lab tables. 

 

The evening passed far too quickly for her liking, never having enough time to speak with all the parents in each class. The schedule gave her five minutes to introduce herself and give the parents a brief spiel about what their kids were learning in Biology this year. The remaining five minutes were used to mingle, and it was inevitable that they were running seriously behind schedule as each parent wanted to meet her personally.

 

Despite the hectic pace, Chloe loved every minute. She had gotten to know a lot of her students by now, and it was thrilling to her to see the similarities and differences between parents and their children. She also never got enough time to brag about her students' accomplishments, and parents never grew tired of hearing about the wonderful things their child had done. It had been a rare occurrence for Chloe to have a positive conversation with a parent while she taught at Townsend High, and she was really enjoying the positive learning environment provided by both Barden and the families at home. 

 

As much fun as the night was, Chloe's feet were aching in her heels by the time the last group of parents arrived in her room. They were fifteen minutes late, although no one seemed to mind, and the bells that had been signalling the start and end of each "class" had long been ignored. She tried to guess which couple Beca belonged to, settling on a bearded man with a friendly face who was accompanied by a tall blonde in an expensive blue dress that Chloe would kill for. 

 

After she introduced herself to the room and gave her short speech on what they were learning in AP Biology this year, she invited them to mingle and introduce themselves. After meeting several parents who did not belong to Beca, the couple she picked from the beginning approached her, the man extending his hand first.

 

"Hi, Ms. Beale," he said, his tone and smile friendly. "I'm Michael Applebaum, and this is my wife Vanessa. Benji is our son."

 

Chloe's smile widened at the thought of the quiet boy, cheerfully greeting the pair and immediately praising Benji's recent work in her class. Not that it was hard to do, as the boy was an excellent student, and told them how he always took the time to show her the latest magic trick in his arsenal. 

 

As she met the last couple, she was saddened to realize Beca's parents were not there. After about fifteen minutes, Chloe got their attention and instructed them that drinks and light snacks were going to be served on the quad for the social hour. She thanked them for coming and watched as they filed out of her room, sighing as she sat down in her chair, beyond thankful to be off her feet. 

 

Suddenly, a man entered her room, studying the piece of paper in front of him. Looking up, he asked politely, "I'm terribly sorry, but are you Ms. Beale? AP Biology?"

 

Chloe stood immediately, meeting his gaze and opened her mouth to respond, freezing as their eyes met. He had Beca's eyes, dark blue and full of kindness. Recovering quickly, she nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm Chloe Beale," she answered, taking a few steps out from behind her desk as he returned to the doorway. 

 

"Sheila, over here," he called softly, stepping aside and letting a gorgeous blonde enter the room in front of him, before stepping forward and extending his hand to Chloe. 

 

"Benjamin Mitchell," he said by way of introduction, putting his hand on Sheila's back after the handshake. "And this is my wife, Sheila Emmerson." He continued speaking as Chloe shook Sheila's hand, smiling at the woman. "I'm terribly sorry we're late. Dr. Williams caught us in the hall about Beca and....well it's never a short conversation when it's about Beca and school," he finished, somehow managing to come across awkward and fond at the same time.

 

Chloe couldn't help but notice that despite the eyes and slight awkwardness, there wasn't much else Beca seemed to share with her father. His hair was a lighter brown than hers, and he was dressed like your typical college professor, right down to his tweed jacket and slightly crooked bowtie. 

 

Sheila cut in, saying, "At least he wasn't only talking about Beca's latest detention and had some positive things to say. Apparently she's managed to only earn two in the last month, and none in the past few weeks. Such progress." Chloe bit back a laugh as Sheila winked at her, placing her hand on Ben's arm. 

 

Chloe turned her attention to Beca's stepmother, taking in her simple but elegant black dress. The woman exuded a calm confidence that paired perfectly with the hint of fire in her green eyes. She instantly liked Sheila, and could tell by her playful sarcasm that she cared deeply for her stepdaughter. 

 

"I haven't had to give her detention yet," Chloe offered, giving them both a warm smile. "She has been an excellent student in my class so far this year."

 

Sheila grinned, replying, "I think we've found the one teacher that Beca hasn't managed to piss off yet. What's she like at school?"

 

"Well, I am new. This is my first year, so she hasn't had as much time to get under my skin," Chloe answered, her smile growing a little wider. "She's quiet in my class. Doesn't say much, just sits at that table back there with Stacie and Benji and takes notes."

 

Sheila hummed disbelievingly, "I'm not sure I believe that. According to...um...Ms. Posen, I think, Beca is 'a handful.'" She let go of Ben to make air-quotes, though she seemed to find it quite humorous. "Anyways, you said you were new here? Where are you from...somewhere in the south based on your accent?" she asked curiously.

 

Chloe answered happily, "I was born and raised in Tennessee, and got my bachelor's and master's degrees from Vanderbilt."

 

Sheila nodded, commenting, "Excellent school. What motivated you to teach?"

 

"I love that moment when you're working with a student and they just...get it," Chloe explained, her face lighting up immediately. "I chose high school students because it's such a crucial point in their lives. This is the time where a teacher can really make a difference and encourage them to pursue interests or hobbies that they might be afraid to go after on their own. Sometimes all it takes is just one person to believe in them, and I want to be that person."

 

"I think that's wonderful," Sheila replied. "We need more teachers who are as passionate about helping their students in the world. What brought you all the way out here from Tennessee?"

 

Chloe answered, "I just needed a change. I spend my whole life in and around Nashville, and I was ready to have an adventure, I guess. I was teaching at a public school and Barden offered me the chance to come to a school where the students and administration take their education more seriously. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. "

 

"Wait a second!" 

 

Ben had been silently taking in the conversation before his sudden outburst, pointing his finger at Chloe, causing her to raise her eyebrows and physically restrain herself from taking a step backwards. Sheila looked especially affronted until he spoke.

 

"Ms. Beale...You're the one that's been helping Beca with her college applications!" he said, smiling at Sheila before fixing his gaze back on Chloe, clearly pleased with himself for making the connection. 

 

Chloe smiled again, replying, "Yes, Beca and Stacie asked me for help with their personal essays. They study in my room after school sometimes as well."

 

Ben smiled, looking slightly relieved as he said, "I cannot tell you how thankful I am for you encouraging her to go to college. Beca's always been insistent that college isn't for her, but I know if she just tried it she'd love it." 

 

Sheila placed a hand on his arm before he could continue, saying lightly with a touch of warning in her tone, "Ben..." She turned to Chloe, continuing on, "We are very thankful that she has someone supporting her decision to apply to college. It was a big step for her."

 

"It's my pleasure to help them both. I was fortunate enough to attend the choir concert and hear Beca play. She's very talented....you must be so proud," Chloe offered, curious what Ben's response would be.

 

She was thrilled to see Ben's chest swell with pride and his smile grow wider. "Beca has always been unbelievably talented," he agreed. "She gets that from her mother," he added, his face falling for a fraction of a second before he turned to Sheila and the smile returned to his face. "We're doing our best to convince her of how important her education is, but it's getting harder and harder to ignore just how good she is. We know music is her future...Sheila's convinced it's only a matter of time before a record label discovers her. We're just worried that she's too young...that she's not ready for all that will come with it," Ben confessed honestly, looking to his wife for support.

 

Sheila nodded her agreement. "Right now, Beca doesn't even know how talented she is. My profession is nowhere near as high profile as the music industry, but I've seen what happens to young people when fame and money enter the picture. The sky’s the limit for her, musically. We want to protect her and see her succeed, and unfortunately there isn't really a good way to do both. College might buy her a year or two to mature a little more and handle all the craziness."

 

Chloe was slightly blown away at the love and support that was radiating from Beca's parents. For a short moment she felt a twinge that her own parents struggled to support her move to California, while Beca's parents were trying to do all they could to help her succeed and follow her dream. Beca had spoken occasionally about how her dad didn't really support her dreams of being a music producer, but from what she could tell, Ben already understood where her future was and the man was pushing her down a road that would prepare her for it. 

 

"That makes a lot of sense, and she is extremely lucky to have you two supporting her," Chloe said graciously. "I think Mr. Swanson was right at the concert when he said we'd be hearing her songs on the radio someday."

 

Ben sighed, though his smile remained in place. "As hard as it is for me to accept she probably won't go to college, I have to agree with him as well. Beca is so much like her mother, her world just revolves around music. Nora was one of the most gifted musicians I've ever encountered, and she used to say all the time that Beca was more talented than she would ever be. I'm not surprised that Beca's following her path, the little rebel," he said fondly, chuckling a little.

 

Chloe noticed that when he referenced Beca's mother again, Sheila slipped her hand unassumingly into his, giving it a squeeze. The blonde woman smiled at her, saying with a wink, "Beca has always walked to her own beat, literally. Trying to stop her would only make her to pull away harder. I'm trying to help Ben come to terms with that."

 

Chloe nodded, feeling her thoughts start to run wild, wondering what it would all mean for them if Beca got a record deal. She knew Sheila's words were true, that there was no way she could stop Beca from chasing her dreams, even if that meant she would leave. 

 

She looked away for a moment, not particularly happy with how her chest tightened at the thought of Beca leaving. Ben followed her gaze out the window, instantly spotting the rest of the parents and teachers mingling on the quad.

 

"I'm so sorry," he said apologetically. "We've been monopolizing your time when you have so many other parents who probably want to get to know you."

 

Chloe shook her head, reassuring him, "Not at all! I've enjoyed getting to meet you both and learn a little more about Beca. She's..." she paused, trying to find the appropriate words for the situation. "She's a wonderful young woman and you two should be very proud."

 

Ben insisted graciously, "The pleasure is ours, Ms. Beale. Barden is lucky to have snatched you up, and I hope you enjoy it here."

 

Sheila nodded her agreement, adding, "Beca has spoken very highly of you on the rare occasions we can get her to talk about school. Thank you for being a positive influence in her life."

 

Chloe smiled and thanked them for the kind words, before they bid her goodbye and left the room. She hesitated a moment, wanting a moment to herself to process the interaction with Beca's parents. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if they would think she was such a positive influence if they knew what she and Beca had been up to earlier that afternoon.

 

"No, Chlo...you're still at work," she murmured to herself, shaking her head clear of those thoughts.

 

She quickly walked out into the hallway, closing her classroom door behind her, and headed down the hallway to join the large group already socializing on the quad. 

 

* * *

 

_(Beca's POV)_

Beca jerked awake at the sound of the garage door opening, her eyes sleepily finding Stacie's amused face. She yawned widely as the twins quickly jumped off the couch and ran to greet their parents, noting that The Avengers was still playing on the television.

 

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Stacie quipped. "We're going out."

 

Beca shook her head no. "Nope, no way. I'm going to bed," she said, her voice final.

 

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no," she retorted, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her off the couch. "It's eight forty-five on a Friday night, and CR is hooking us all up with fake ID's so we can go to that new karaoke bar. We're meeting up with her, Fat Amy, Benji, and some friend he's bringing," she said excitedly.

 

Beca frowned, clearly unconvinced, and Stacie’s expression turned mischievous.

 

“Come on, Becs,” Stacie said, her tone challenging. “Have fun for once….I dare you.”

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at the dare, a grin forming as she shook her head at her best friend. Damn Stacie knew her too well. “Fine,” she agreed. “I’m in.”

 

Stacie grinned as her parents entered the room, and thanked them for babysitting. They quickly took off and within five minutes were driving to meet their friends. Beca found herself actually looking forward to the idea of a night out, Stacie's enthusiasm rubbing off on her as she found a place on the street to park. Stacie led her to the front of the bar where their friends were waiting impatiently.

 

"Finally," Fat Amy said, rolling her eyes at their slow pace. "Could you twig bitches walk any slower?"

 

"This coming from the person who only runs horizontally?" Beca retorted, a grin on her face. 

 

CR stepped in before Fat Amy could respond, handing a small card to her and Stacie. "You're both idiots. Settled. You guys ready?" she asked.

 

Stacie looked at hers suspiciously. "You sure these are good? Where'd you get them from?"

 

"Lily," CR responded. "They're good."

 

Beca's eyebrows rose as she pictured Lily. There were more than a few rumors about the Asian girl, including that she was a drug dealer, a professional assassin, and ran an entire underground gambling ring. Beca had never heard her utter a single word the entire time she's known her.  Looking around, the rest of the group seemed about as unsettled as she was knowing that Lily was behind their ID's.

 

No one said anything though, and CR led the group into the bar to a high top table. A waitress came up and asked what they wanted, Stacie and Fat Amy instantly arguing over drinks before settling on a round of shots and two pitchers of beer. 

 

After showing the waitress her fake ID along with the others, Beca tucked it back inside her pocket and looked around, finding herself in between Stacie and the quiet, black-haired boy that came with Benji. She knew his name was Nick and that he was a senior too, but had never really spoken to him before. 

 

He gave her a friendly smile, reaching his hand out, saying, "Hey, I'm Nick. I don't know if we've ever actually met."

 

She returned the smile and handshake, replying, "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm Beca."

 

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember from the choir concert. Your song was great," he said, genuinely impressed.

 

"Thanks," Beca replied, a little embarrassed. "The choir was better though. I just broke it up a little so everyone could have a break from the awesomeness," she joked.

 

Nick laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I think it was the other way around."

 

The waitress returned with their drinks, and Fat Amy instantly slid a shot in front of everyone. "Drink, bitches!" she shouted over the awful singing in the background. Beca grabbed a shot and tossed it back, wincing as the alcohol burned down her throat. She wasn't sure which was worse, the shot or the five girls on stage murdering a Backstreet Boys song. Stacie poured out glasses of beer for everyone as Fat Amy went on to explain how the night was going to work. 

 

"Okay, listen up. No one gets to pick their own song tonight. I've put everyone's initials on a little piece of napkin in this beer glass. Everyone picks out a name and gets to choose that person's song. Oh, and you won't know what you're singing until you get up there," she said, her eyes challenging any of them to argue. "Last rule is you have to really go for it. No half-assing it on stage, people."

 

Beca quickly chugged down half her glass of beer, praying desperately that Stacie didn't pick her. She knew without a doubt that the brunette would have her up there singing Barbie Girl, or something equally embarrassing. They each picked out a scrap of napkin, and Beca grinned happily when she saw the "S.C." written on hers, knowing exactly what song she was going to make Stacie sing.

 

After a few minutes of careful thought, they traipsed up to the booth and put in the song selections one by one, returning to their table to cheer on the incredibly drunk guy attempting to sing Baby Got Back. Stacie shook her head sadly at the performance as an equally drunk woman joined him onstage to dance.

 

It only took a few more performances for the first name in their group to be called. 

 

"Next up we have....Fat Amy? I swear it's written!" the MC quickly defended as the crowd laughed. "We've got Fat Amy singing "My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas! Courtesy of Nick."

 

"Awww yeah! I'll show you flat butts how it's done!" Fat Amy shouted, jumping up from the table and giving Nick a high five, before making her way to the stage.

 

Beca burst out laughing, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as Stacie refilled her glass, knowing this would definitely be entertaining. As she suspected, Fat Amy owned the song, the crowd, and everything in between with her energy and less than subtle dance moves. As the music ended, she dropped the mic and posed as the audience laughed and cheered. She then returned to their table, chugged her entire glass of beer, and said, "Crushed it. Who's next?"

 

It turned out to be none of them, as a few other people were called before Benji's name was announced, the MC taking one look at him and busting out laughing before announcing the song title. 

 

"My apologies, folks! Next up is Benji singing "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) by The Offspring" courtesy of Fat Amy."

 

Benji's face turned bright red as he took the mic from the MC, turning to stare at their table. "I need some backup singers if I'm gonna do this right," he said, beckoning his finger at their table. Stacie and Fat Amy instantly jumped up to join him on stage.

 

By the end of the song, Stacie and Fat Amy had coordinated their choreography and Benji was dancing right along with them. Beca was laughing so hard she could barely watch, cheering loudly with the rest of the audience when the trio finished.

 

"You guys could take that act on the road," she said, still clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

 

Fat Amy collapsed back on her stool, out of breath from her second song in a row. "Don't be jealous because you didn't get up there quick enough to be a backup dancer," she retorted, taking a gulp of her beer. 

 

Beca nodded seriously. "You're right. You guys were awesome," she said, the smile still on her face.

 

The evening carried on in similar fashion, as Nick went next, Benji choosing Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal for him. Beca was impressed as the boy moonwalked across the stage, having been fairly reserved up until that point. Stacie followed him a few songs later with Like A Virgin, courtesy of Beca. CR was next, Stacie choosing Push It for their friend, earning her a, "Why? Because I'm Black?" from CR.

 

Stacie retorted, "It was either that or Pocket Full Of Sunshine." 

 

CR shut up at that comment and accepted her fate.

 

Beca laughed and cheered along with the rest of their table as CR performed the song admirably, returning to the table with a shake of her head. It wasn't until then that she realized she was next, sending a small thank you that CR was the one picking her song. It was inevitable, and before she knew it, the MC was announcing her name and she was making her way over to the stage to accept the mic. Settling in front of the screen, she saw the song choice, a smirk crossing her features as she looked up in time to see CR shoot her a wink. Of course she would pick a rap song.

 

"It's going down..." she started, finding the rhythm and moving a little with the beat. It wasn't too bad once she got going, and before she knew it the rest of her friends had joined her on stage to back her up, getting the audience involved as well. Much to her surprise, the song ended too quickly, and she glanced around at the happy, drunk faces that were cheering for them. Her friends returned to the table and she handed the mic back to the MC, freezing as she glanced out across the room once more, locking onto a pair of clear blue eyes that she was all too familiar with. 

 

"Oh shit," she murmured, as the stunned faces of all three teachers were burned into her memory. "We are so screwed."

 

* * *

 

_(Chloe's POV)_

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as the last parents left the school, making eye contact with Aubrey and seeing similar emotions on her face. It had been a long but enjoyable event, and Chloe had truly loved getting to talk with so many of her student's parents. They were all very polite and welcoming, many offering compliments and positive things their children had to say about her. Chloe felt more appreciated in the two hours that evening than she had during her two years at Townsend High. She felt extremely fortunate to have been hired at such a wonderful school, and smiled at the feeling of contentment that settled over her. This move was turning out the be one of the best decisions she'd ever made, and she could definitely see a future here in this place.

 

Jesse bounded up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders causing her to smile at his boyish grin. "Ready to karaoke?" he asked excitedly, giving her arm a light squeeze.

 

Chloe laughed, nodding her head yes. "So ready," she responded, watching as he removed his arm and moved it up to his lips, mimicking holding a microphone and singing, "Awweeesssoommmeeeeee!"

 

Aubrey joined them, rolling her eyes at Jesse, but Chloe could see the fondness behind her expression. "Jesse!" she interrupted him, waiting until he stopped singing to continue speaking. "I know I said we were going to go to my favorite place, but a new karaoke bar just opened up and it looks amazing!"

 

Jesse jumped excitedly, asking, “You mean Crooners? I drove past there a few nights ago and it was packed. I'm in."

 

Aubrey nodded, unable to stop from smiling at his enthusiasm. "That's the place. You in, Chloe?"

 

Chloe took a moment to regain her breath from laughing at Jesse, answering, "It sounds fun! I'm definitely in."

 

Jesse volunteered to drive, and led the way to his car in the back of the parking lot, peppering Aubrey with song suggestions. Chloe watched as he strolled a little closer to the blonde, gently nudging against her with his shoulder, wondering if maybe tonight was the night that Bree would own up to her feelings for the music teacher. At the last minute, she decided to give them some alone time and told them she would drive herself, giving the excuse she hadn't been feeling well and might end up leaving early.

 

Before long, they arrived at the bar, finding it as packed as Jesse thought it would be. They managed to squeeze inside and occupy a place by the bar, Jesse taking charge and ordering drinks for the three of them. Aubrey spotted a couple leaving a small table, darting over and grabbing a stool. Chloe stuck by the bar with Jesse and helped him carry the drinks over, the three of them crowding around the small table.

 

Chloe broke the silence, asking, "What did you guys think of tonight?"

 

Aubrey smiled, answering, "It was much more fun than I thought it would be. Most of the parents were actually very interested in what their kids are learning and wanted to get to know me a little."

 

Jesse shrugged, adding, "It was okay. I only had to attend the social part since they didn't add in a place for electives. Dr. Mike said that since there were more kids in the elective classes it wouldn't make much sense to include them in that portion. I get it...I mean, I have almost one hundred kids in the choir. I can't imagine trying to meet them all in five minutes."

 

Chloe nodded, understanding completely. "I was a little overwhelmed with between twenty or thirty people in each class. Having all the parents of your choir kids in your room would have been insane!"

 

Aubrey leaned in to say something to Jesse, and Chloe took the opportunity to look around the bar, taking in the bring lights and framed photos of music legends on the walls. It really was a fun place, with a large bar and an open, friendly vibe. The stage, which was currently occupied by an extremely off-key blonde, was definitely a focal point, and had a little DJ booth off to the side that housed the MC for the evening. 

 

Chloe turned her attention back to her friends in time to hear Aubrey say, "Chloe, that guy at the bar has been staring at you for the past five minutes! You should go talk to him!"

 

She hesitated a moment, before glancing over at the bar and spotting the man Aubrey was talking about. He was definitely staring at her, and was actually pretty handsome, dressed simply in dark jeans and a white button-down shirt. Despite all that, Chloe's mind instantly filled with thoughts of Beca, and each way she preferred the short brunette. She turned back to Aubrey, shaking her head.

 

"No way, Bree," she said casually, giving her friend a warm smile. "I'm out with you guys tonight and I just want to have fun and sing some karaoke. I'm not interested."

 

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes, looking to Jesse for support. "Jesse, tell her to go meet someone! She's been here for four months, she's single, and hasn't been on one date!"

 

Jesse looked terrified at being put in the middle of this situation. "Well, Bree, she can do what she wants. Maybe she just wants to be single right now..." he trailed off at Aubrey's glare, looking helplessly at Chloe.

 

"Chloe, it's not marriage....just go talk to the guy!" Aubrey encouraged.

 

Chloe stood firm, a smirk forming as she knew how to put an end to this discussion, even if it wasn't exactly true. "Bree," she said patiently, waiting until she had Aubrey's full attention. "He's not my type."

 

Aubrey threw her hands in the air, completely missing Chloe's meaning as she responded, "How can he not be your type?! He's attractive, he's not dressed like a homeless person, and he has a nice smile. What's the problem?"

 

Chloe sighed, thinking of another way to get her point across. "Bree, he looks like a nice, normal guy. I just don't swing that way."

 

She almost died as Aubrey opened her mouth to reply, pausing as the realization hit her. It was priceless, and Chloe felt a little bad since technically she thought of herself as bisexual. But now was definitely not the time to bring that up, as Aubrey began apologizing profusely. Chloe laughed and assured her friend it was fine, Jesse desperately holding back his own grin at the situation.

 

"Bree, it's fine!" Chloe insisted, a smile playing across her lips. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

 

Aubrey looked almost offended as she hurriedly answered, "No! Of course not! Who you love doesn't matter, whether it's a man or a woman."

 

Jesse interjected, "What if it's both?"

 

Chloe grinned again as Aubrey gave him her most exasperated look, knowing the man was just trying to get under her skin a little. She took a sip of her drink as Aubrey berated him, defending her position that love transcends all barriers. Deciding it was time to address the elephant in the...bar...Chloe looked between the two and said, "So when are you two going to admit you like each other and go on a date?"

 

Both of her friends looked like fish out of water as they struggled to formulate a response, their mouths opening and closing before Chloe took pity on them, continuing, "I mean just suck it up and date, already."

 

Before Aubrey could say anything, Jesse's mouth closed in a frown as he stared distractedly at the stage. Pointing a finger, he said, "I'm sorry, but I swear that's Beca."

 

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at the stage to find none other than her girlfriend accepting the microphone from the MC and walking to the middle of the stage. The three had been so engrossed in their conversation that she'd completely missed the next singer and song being announced, and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. 

 

Aubrey's voice sounded equally shocked as she said, "How did she even get in? It's a bar, no one under twenty one allowed!"

 

In that moment, Chloe allowed herself to admit that maybe her girlfriend was a little more of a badass than she gave her credit for. She never would have expected this, and of all the bars they could have gone to that evening, of course they would manage to find the one that Beca had snuck into. The music began playing, and Chloe's eyebrows rose when she recognized it, thinking to herself, 'No way.'

 

And then, Beca started to rap.

 

 _It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me ass out

 _Tell me who can stop when Dre makin' moves_  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers

  
  
Chloe felt the heat flood her as Beca moved easily around the stage, clearly knowing the song well and having little use for the prompter. She winked and pointed at someone in the crowd that Chloe couldn't see, but was instantly jealous of. There was no other word for it....the whole scene was hot. 

 

Beca was wearing her signature black Chucks, tight jeans, and a white tank top, as if she'd begun the night with a flannel that hand long since been removed. Her hair flowing over her shoulders in loose curls with a black snapback completing the outfit, making Chloe wonder how she'd never seen Beca wear one before, and hoping that after tonight she'd do so much, much more often. Chloe watched her easily keep the rhythm, her heart racing at the confidence oozing from her girlfriend the longer the song went on. 

 

Realizing she was staring, she quickly glanced across the table at Jesse and Aubrey. The blonde was frowning up at the stage as she watched the performance, but Jesse was looking curiously back at her when she turned his way. Chloe turned her expression curious, but he only shrugged and looked back at the stage, leaving her with an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

However, that feeling vanished completely when Beca started to really sing. 

 

_"Shorty get down, good Lord..."_

 

Chloe snapped her attention back to the stage, feeling those notes hit her in places they most definitely shouldn't, forcing herself to control her emotions. It was an impossible task, as Beca continued to sing in that sultry tone that shook her all the way to her core, making her want to drag them both into a bathroom stall, or a back alley, or anywhere she could put her hands on the brunette. 

 

Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away from the stage if she wanted to, as Beca's talent and star quality shone through on every level. It was so obvious to her that Beca was meant to be up there, on stage, singing or playing music for millions of people. It was evident in the way the room was singing along with her while she encouraged them to join her, in the way that she had reached a level of comfort and purpose that Chloe had only seen flashes of, and in the pure joy etched across her face as she performed. It didn't matter that it was some random karaoke joint in her hometown...Chloe could tell that Beca would live her whole life for moments like this where she lost herself in the music and all other cares faded away.

 

The surprises for the evening were not over, as suddenly Chloe saw five more of their students hop onstage and join in forming a half circle behind the brunette. She exchanged another glance with Jesse and Aubrey, the blonde seemingly having recovered from the initial shock and her face was quickly taking on an angry expression. Chloe could tell that the evening was about to take a turn for the ugly, and tried to think of a way to avoid the coming confrontation. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with anything before the song ended, the students jumping off the stage and Beca giving the MC an easy smile as she returned the mic. 

 

Chloe's eyes remained trained on her girlfriend as she descended the steps. She assumed Beca could sense someone watching her, because the brunette instantly looked up and met her stare, before bolting quickly over to a table on the other side of the room. Chloe turned to say something to Aubrey and Jesse, only to find the blonde gone from the table, catching sight of her marching across the room toward the direction Beca had taken off to.

 

Jesse sighed, getting to his feet and chugging the rest of his beer. "Let's go stop her from getting them all arrested," he said, starting to make his way through the room.

 

Chloe nodded, quickly following behind him as he led the way. They arrived just in time to hear Aubrey say, "All of you outside. Now."

 

Thankfully, all six of them looked totally busted, and left the bar without an argument. Aubrey walked the group far enough away from the door before beginning her lecture.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sneaking into a bar? Drinking? I should call each and every one of your parents, since they obviously don't know what you're up to tonight. I..."

 

"Bree," Jesse cut in, stopping Aubrey's rant mid-sentence and earning himself a glare. "Look at their faces, they obviously know they were wrong." He turned to the students. "Give me your fake ID's, now."

 

After a few frustrated groans, all six handed over the small cards, which Jesse pocketed immediately. 

 

Chloe stepped forward, frowning at the hopeful looks on Beca’s and Stacie's faces."Have you all been drinking?" At their solemn nods, she looked over at Jesse and asked, "I'll take the girls, you two take the boys?"

 

Jesse hesitated, knowing that they could get in an absurd amount of trouble for what they were about to do. 

 

Aubrey voiced the unsaid concern. "Absolutely not, Chloe. We are in no way taking any of these students home. The liability alone could get us all fired if anything happened!"

 

Chloe frowned again, knowing she and Jesse were on the same page with not wanting to get the kids in too much trouble. She made a decision, looking at Aubrey and saying, "Bree, they didn't hurt anyone. It was just karaoke. I think taking them home and making them tell their parents what they've been up to is punishment enough. Don't you think?"

 

Aubrey's lips formed a hard line, clearly disagreeing with everything Chloe had just said. Jesse's hand on her arm caused her to stay silent, and he agreed for both of them. "We'll take Benji and Nick. You take the ladies," he said firmly. "Come on guys. You better start planning your speeches to your parents because we'll be listening to every word."

 

Chloe maintained her disappointed exterior, despite all the emotions flooding through her. To her surprise, CR spoke first.

 

"Thanks, Ms. B."

 

The other girls solemnly echoed her thanks, with Fat Amy adding, "I've never seen Posen that mad. Not even after Beca taped her phone to the bottom of her desk and called it every five minutes during class."

 

Beca snickered, the smile freezing on her face at Chloe's glare. "Not funny, Beca."

 

"No, it was hilarious," Beca mumbled, subtly high-fiving Stacie.

 

Chloe sighed at the turn of events, forced to drive each girl home and listen while she tried to explain her actions to her parents. Fat Amy was first, followed by Cynthia Rose, then Stacie. As she got out of the car, the taller girl fell into step beside her on the walk up the driveway.

 

"Thanks for not letting Posen call the cops on us," Stacie said quietly.

 

Chloe smiled at her, replying, "It was the least I could do. Lord knows I pulled more than a few stunts like that growing up. It was only beer and karaoke anyways."

 

Stacie nodded, watching as Chloe rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it. Chloe stepped back as she recognized Stacie's dad from earlier in the evening. 

 

"Ms. Beale?" he asked, clearly remembering her as well. "Stacie? What's going on?"

 

Chloe waited as Stacie explained what happened, watching the man's face go from confused, to amused, to resigned. She hoped he wouldn't be too harsh on his daughter, as, from her experience, Stacie was a responsible kid with a bright future.

 

"Ms. Beale, thank you very much for bringing her home. She doesn't usually behave this way, and I appreciate that you looked out for her. It was above and beyond your job, and we are very grateful that she's home safe," the man said, beckoning his daughter into the house. 

 

Chloe hesitated, unable to help herself from asking, "It really wasn't that bad. Just a few drinks and karaoke. I hope you won't be too harsh on her...Stacie's an excellent student and seems very responsible..." she trailed off at the man's smile. 

 

"We are very proud of the daughter we've raised. Kids do stupid things, and as far as I'm concerned, there are many worse places they could have snuck into than a karaoke bar," he replied. "I hope you're almost done with these trips, and have an uneventful rest of your evening."

 

Chloe returned his smile and nodded, wishing him a goodnight and returning back to her car to find Beca in the passenger seat. She slid behind the wheel, running her eyes over her girlfriend before starting the car.

 

Beca smirked, asking, "So are you taking me home...or taking me home?" The inflection in her voice made it clear what she was asking. 

 

Chloe looked over at her and sighed, replying, "I'm taking you to your house, Beca." The brunette's face fell, and Chloe backed out of the driveway before adding, "As much as I want to take you back to my place and tear your clothes off after that song, the only thing that's keeping Bree from turning you all in is the hope that your parents will ground you all for life. It'd be super suspicious if I don't take you home."

 

Beca slid her hand onto Chloe's thigh, asking, "So you liked the song?"

 

Chloe shivered at Beca's touch, driving the short distance to Beca's street without responding. Parking the car in a dark spot away from the streetlight, she leaned over and kissed Beca furiously, one hand sliding behind the brunette's neck into her hair. Just the thought of Beca rapping had her blood running hot, letting out a frustrated groan at the lack of contact due to the awkwardness of her front seats. 

 

Beca read her mind, pulling away gasping, "Backseat."

 

Chloe's better judgement lost out as she gave in and slid into the back, pulling Beca on top of her and knocking her hat off in the process. She paused, grabbing it and placing it firmly back on her head, much to her girlfriend's delight. 

 

"Like the hat?" Beca asked, adjusting it slightly, before running her finger up Chloe's bare thigh under her dress.

 

It was quick and dirty, and Chloe would have been embarrassed at how fast she came if Beca hadn't started singing No Diggity in her ear, completely distracting her. The memory of Beca moving around the stage, paired with the same sultry tone had her crying out, hands clutching desperately to her girlfriend's hips. 

 

Beca grinned as she sat back, moving to strip off her tank top when Chloe stopped her. At the brunette's confused look, Chloe pushed her back and sat up, running her fingers through her hair and shaking it out. "Let's go," she said, moving to exit the car.

 

Beca's jaw dropped and she grabbed Chloe's wrist to stop her from leaving. "Wait, come on. You can't leave me high and dry!" she said anxiously.

 

Chloe winked at her, replying, "Consider it your real punishment, since we both know your parents are going to let you off easy." 

 

"Seriously?" Beca was looking desperate now, and Chloe could feel herself giving in by the second. "Chlo...please," she begged, taking Chloe's hand and pressing it between her legs. "I need you."

 

Chloe sucked in a deep breath, feeling the heat through her girlfriend's jeans. She undid the button and zipper, slipping her fingers inside, smirking as Beca sighed at the contact. Chloe continued rubbing and teasing, hearing Beca's breath pick up, her hips moving in rhythm. 

 

Chloe suddenly stopped and withdrew her hand, Beca looking up at her incredulously. "Let's go," she said firmly, leaving Beca frozen in place as she exited the car. Leaning her head back down before closing the door, she added with a wink, "That's for teasing me at school."

 

Chloe shut the door, smirking at Beca's loud groan from inside the car, and waited patiently for her girlfriend to compose herself. She shouldn't have indulged Beca, but Chloe was only human and she had been insanely turned on ever since the brunette had rapped the first line at karaoke. Hopefully, Beca wouldn't be too mad at her, but it was hard to be too nervous when she was still feeling the positive effects of her own orgasm.

 

After a few minutes, Beca climbed out of the car, shooting Chloe a grumpy look. "That was mean," she huffed, and began walking down the street to her driveway. 

 

Chloe hurried to catch up with her, apologizing immediately, "You're right. I'm sorry, baby." Her voice was sincere and could thankfully tell that Beca wasn't really angry, just horny. 

 

"You could have just stuck with no instead of getting me all worked up," Beca said grumpily. "Since my parents will definitely ground me and we might not have a night together for months."

 

Shit. Chloe definitely hadn't considered that possibility. She had actually already been planning to spend the following night making it up to Beca in every way possible, and her heart sank at the thought of her girlfriend getting put on lockdown. 

 

"Didn't think that far ahead, did you?" Beca scoffed, coming to the realization as well. 

 

Chloe sighed, responding, "I'm sorry, Becs. I didn't think about it. Do you really think they'll ground you?"

 

Beca looked at her thoughtfully, before answering, "Toss up. Dad will ground me. Sheila will let me off easy. Depends on who's still awake."

 

Chloe silently prayed that Sheila answered the door, ringing the bell and stepping back. She let out a relieved sigh as the door opened, revealing the blonde woman in sweats and an overlarge hoodie. Sheila's eyes darted back and forth between them, taking in the situation before stepping aside, saying, "Come on in. I'll go get Ben."

 

Beca instantly said, "Wait, don't get dad! It's not that bad, I swear!"

 

Sheila rolled her eyes, responding, "Save it, kid. Your teacher just had to drag your ass home after midnight from whatever trouble you got yourself into. We'll meet you in the living room."

 

With that, Chloe watched her walk upstairs, before following Beca into the living room. She decided to sit in the chair, leaving Beca to sit on the loveseat while they waited for her parents to return. A few minutes later Sheila returned, Ben following sleepily behind her wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt, cinching his robe closed as he walked.

 

"Please excuse my pajamas, Ms. Beale," he said immediately apologetic. 

 

Chloe nodded, watching them sit down on the couch and look at Beca expectantly.

 

Beca sighed and explained, "A few of us managed to get fake ID's and we snuck into the new karaoke bar on Benton Street called Crooners. We had a few beers and each sang a song before Ms. Beale, Ms. Posen, and Mr. Swanson caught us and drove us home."

 

Chloe fought with everything she had not to burst out laughing at the proud look on Sheila's face, and how much it contrasted with the frustrated one on her husband's. It took one look to completely understand how difficult it must be to parent Beca.

 

Ben looked at his wife, rolling his eyes immediately as he took in her expression. "Perfect. You're impressed," he sighed, looking back at his daughter.

 

Chloe did the same, just in time to catch the look that passed between Beca and Sheila.

 

Ben then addressed her, asking, "Ms. Beale, is that what happened?" 

 

Chloe nodded, answering, "We arrived at the bar, and removed the kids when we discovered they were there. After they admitted to drinking, we decided that the safest option was to drive them home."

 

Ben looked back at his daughter, thinking carefully before saying, "Grounded until your birthday. Go to bed."

 

Beca's face fell, but to her credit she only nodded and left the room, her footsteps heavy on the stairs.

 

Chloe looked hesitantly at Ben and Sheila, as the blonde said, "Ben, little harsh don't you..."

 

Ben's look froze his wife mid-sentence, and Chloe felt more and more awkward by the second. "Drinking, Sheila?" he asked, running a hand through his short hair. "Fake ID's? Bars?"

 

"It was a karaoke bar," Sheila pointed out, choosing her words carefully. "And she would get up to much worse next year as a freshman in college."

 

Chloe completely agreed with that logic, her own freshman year coming clearly into mind. She stood, not wanting to be there as her girlfriend's parents discussed her punishment. "I'll just leave you two..." she trailed off, as Sheila jumped up to escort her out.

 

Ben quickly said, "Thanks for bringing her home, Ms. Beale. It was a pleasure meeting you earlier, and I'm so sorry the night had to end this way."

 

Chloe shook her head, replying, "It's no trouble, really. We were just happy that the students all made it home safely."

 

Ben nodded, returning to his seat on the couch, looking down at his hands.

 

Chloe allowed Sheila to lead her to the door, looking curiously at the blonde when she whispered, "Don't worry, I'll look out for the kid. None of the rest of them are getting it too bad, right?"

 

Chloe smiled and subtly shook her head no, feeling better at Sheila's smirk. 'I knew I liked her,' Chloe thought, saying goodnight and heading down the driveway to her parked car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my incredible beta, Ravenclawsome33, J.D.!!!! So cool, haha. 
> 
> Thanks also to everyone who continues to read and review! I'm still overwhelmed at the positive reactions to this story. You guys are awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the finish line people! I've planned out the rest of this story, and there will be 32 total chapters. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and hope you enjoy what's to come!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of its characters.

* * *

Beca shot straight up in bed at the pounding on her door, only having a split second to prepare before her parents burst into the room and launched into the loudest, most off-key rendition of Happy Birthday she's ever heard. She immediately ducked back under the covers, pulling her pillow over her ears trying to block them out. Especially her dad, who wouldn't know how to find the pitch if it danced naked in front of him wearing Beca's headphones. 'Sheila's not terrible,' her brain reasoned, and those combined thoughts made Beca grin and peek out from under the covers.

 

"Happy Birthday, kid," Sheila said affectionately, sitting down on the edge of her bed and giving her a hug. 

 

"I can't believe you're eighteen..." her dad trailed off, sighing and shaking his head. "Where did the time go?"

 

Beca smirked at him, asking Sheila, "Is he gonna cry?"

 

Ben rolled his eyes and coughed, gruffly stating, "Well if you're gonna be like that, maybe we won't give you your present after all."

 

"No!" Beca scrambled into a sitting position, looking hopefully at her parents. "What'd you get me this year?"

 

"An all-expenses paid trip to look at the colleges you've applied to!" Ben said, his voice overly cheery.

 

Beca's face fell as she looked at Sheila, who took pity on her and shook her head, laughing. 

 

"Ben, don't tease her. You'd actually try to get her to go," Sheila chuckled, producing a small box wrapped in the comic section of the newspaper.

 

Beca sighed in relief, her smile returning as she opened the present, finding several folded pieces of paper inside. She opened them, her jaw dropping as she realized what they were. Looking back and forth between her dad and Sheila, she asked in disbelief, "Really?"

 

Sheila nodded, and Beca looked at the beaming look on her dad's face. "Dad...I..." she trailed off, unable to find the words. In her hands she held a signed agreement to ten sessions in a nearby professional recording studio with the owner and lead music producer. It was a small place but Beca recognized the name, wondering if one day she would own a small studio of her own just like it. 

 

Ben spoke up, his voice proud as he said, "Becs, we know how much your music means to you. We want the best for you, and this is an amazing opportunity for you to develop a professional demo and get to learn from someone who's living your dream. I know we don't always agree on things, but I love you and I know this is what you want. One condition, though," he added, as Beca teared up at his words, swiping at them with the hand not clutching the papers.

 

"Yeah?" she asked, sniffling a little, and instantly leaning into Sheila's comforting hug.

 

Ben grinned and said, "We would love to be there for a few of the sessions. You have always said you're happiest when you're working with music, and I'd love to watch you do what you love best."

 

That did her in, and she buried her face into Sheila's shoulder, realizing that her dad did support her dreams. Beca had always known that her dad loved her, just that he thought he knew what was best and didn't really listen to what she wanted out of her life. She never would have expected this gift in her wildest dreams, and it provided the confirmation that he supported her unconditionally. Beca wasn't even aware of how much she needed that support from her dad, and the happiness that flooded her in that moment helped her realize just how much it meant to have it. 

 

She pulled back from Sheila and hopped out of bed, hugging her dad fiercely. "Thank you," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. 

 

Ben hugged her back, replying, "Beca, there's nothing more I want in this world than to see you happy, and I'll always support you. If making music makes you happy, then both Sheila and I want to do everything we can to help you."

 

Beca was completely overwhelmed at her dad's words, looking back to see Sheila's nod of confirmation. She pulled away to sit on the edge of her bed, reading over the papers in her hands again, still not quite believing they were real.

 

"You're gonna be a star, kid," Sheila said, winking at her. "I expect front row seats at the Grammys."

 

Beca laughed, wiping the last of the happy tears from her eyes. "You got it, stepmonster," she replied. Looking back at her dad, she asked hopefully, "Would it be too greedy to ask for birthday pancakes on top of this?"

 

That drew a laugh from her dad, who shook his head, answering, "I think we can whip up some pancakes. Get ready for school. You're not getting out of that just because it's your birthday. Also, congrats on surviving your punishment. You're officially no longer grounded."

 

Beca nodded, not caring one bit about school. She was going to record her songs in a professional studio and she was no longer grounded. Beca was on cloud nine, and nothing and no one could ruin her day. 

 

* * *

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

 

Beca turned bright red as her friends yelled the words as soon as she came into view. They were all crowded around her locker, which had been wrapped from top to bottom in brightly colored wrapping paper and an assortment of bows. 

 

Beca grinned as she approached, rolling her eyes at the sight saying, "It looks like Party City threw up on my locker."

 

Stacie instantly wrapped her in a hug, and Beca's face was once again smashed into her friend's generous cleavage. "Happy Birthday, best friend!" Stacie exclaimed, squeezing tighter.

 

Beca finally squirmed out of her hold, taking a deep breath and glaring at the taller girl. "Seriously, every time I think it'll be my last."

 

Fat Amy laughed, saying, "Happy Birthday, midget. Men would kill for what you just experienced. A few women too, probably..." she trailed off thoughtfully, before shoving a small bag into Beca's hands. 

 

Beca looked inside to find three tiny bottles of liquor. "Uh...thanks?" she said, looking at her friend. "But I'm not getting drunk before first period, as much as it might help me tolerate Posen's class."

 

Fat Amy's eyes widened and she snatched the bag back. "Ah...yeah, sorry, that's mine," she said, digging around in her backpack before triumphantly holding up another small bag. "This one's yours."

 

Beca looked suspiciously at the new bag, not sure she wanted to open it. Peeking inside, she laughed and pulled out the small kangaroo standing on a little platform. "Thanks, Fat Amy," she said.

 

"Flick its tail!" the blonde said, winking at her.

 

The suspicion immediately returned, and Beca raised her eyebrows warily, looking at Stacie for confirmation. At her best friend's shrug, she flicked the tail, almost dropping the figure as it started to dance to "Down Under." Beca immediately burst out laughing as the little kangaroo sort of bounced along to the music. "I love it!" she said happily, as the dancing and music stopped. 

 

"Shit, Posen's coming," Stacie said under her breath. "Must be time for class."

 

Beca spun around, looking down the hall as Aubrey and Chloe were walking towards their group. "Thanks guys, this was awesome," Beca said, as her friends said "Happy Birthday" once more before splitting up to go to their respective classes. 

 

Stacie stuck beside her while she poked a hole in the paper to find her lock, eventually opening the door and grabbing her books. A voice behind her caused her to spin around.

 

"Beca, I didn't know it was your birthday today."

 

Beca looked up curiously at the expression on her girlfriend's face, knowing that Chloe knew exactly when her birthday was. Her gaze shifted to Aubrey, who looked disinterested and slightly annoyed that Chloe had stopped to talk to her.

 

"Uh yeah, every year on December second," she mumbled, avoiding looking at Aubrey. 

 

"Well, Happy Birthday," Chloe said brightly, looking expectantly at Aubrey, whose eyebrows rose slightly in disbelief. 

 

"Yes, um Happy Birthday, Beca," Aubrey said, and Beca grinned up at her, knowing how difficult that had been for the blonde.

 

"Thanks, Posen. Not even your class can ruin the day I'm having," she said happily, shutting the door and snapping the lock into place. "Better go. I wouldn't want to be late. Oh, and thanks Ms. Beale. See ya in Bio," she called, heading down the hallway towards English with Stacie. 

 

Stacie eyed her, asking, "What the hell was that?"

 

Beca sighed, answering, "I never know how to act around her in front of people at school. It's like if I pay her too much attention everyone will magically know. We can talk about it later. Anyways, you'll never guess what dad and Sheila got me for my birthday..."

 

* * *

“Later” turned out to be their free period, and Beca collapsed onto the grass beside Stacie under their favorite tree, thankful for how warm it was despite being December. 

 

Stacie didn't waste anytime in getting to the point. "What's going on with you two?" 

 

Beca looked at her curiously, before realizing there were other students taking in the sunshine, though none very close to them. Safety first, she assumed.

 

"I've been grounded for three weeks," she said, her tone obviously frustrated. "We haven't been alone together in three weeks. Mostly just texted with a few phone calls here and there."

 

Stacie's hummed, her voice low when she spoke again. "Are you mad at her for getting us in trouble?"

 

Beca shook her head. "Nah, what was she supposed to do? Let Posen feed us to the wolves?"

 

"Yeah, you're right," Stacie sighed. "I feel bad though. I didn't even get in trouble. My dad thought it was funny when I told him about our songs. He wasn't thrilled about the drinking, but it was only a few beers."

 

"Not even Sheila could budge my dad this time. He admitted the next day it wasn't really that bad, but that he couldn't go back on his punishment. I argued for parole, but he stood firm," Beca replied, chuckling at the thought.

 

Stacie grinned, replying, "Yeah, that's too bad. Just grounded though, right?"

 

Beca nodded. "It really wasn't too bad. I just couldn't go anywhere. It actually gave me a lot of time to work on my music, since I got to keep my instruments and mixing equipment." Looking down at her fingers, Beca added quietly, "She apologized a lot. She didn't think I would get in trouble."

 

"How has it been...not being able to see her?" Stacie asked, her expression curious.

 

Beca sighed, a frown forming on her face. "Awful," she admitted. "I miss her all the time. It's even worse having to see her, but not being able to do anything....say anything."

 

Stacie reached over and rubbed her back comfortingly, saying brightly, "At least you're eighteen now. That solves one problem."

 

"True," Beca replied, smiling at her friend. "One down, one to go, right?" At Stacie's nod, she continued, "I was thinking of telling my parents that I'm dating someone. Not who or anything, but it's getting really hard to keep it from them. I think they might know already, and are just waiting for me to confirm it."

 

Stacie shrugged, looking at her thoughtfully. "Well, it might give you a little more freedom around them. Not having to watch what you say that might clue them in, especially if you think they already know. On the other hand, they're probably gonna want to meet her. I'd probably wait, if I were you. It'll cause more problems than it'll solve."

 

Beca frowned again, thinking through Stacie's words. "Maybe....maybe you're right," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Looking up at her friend, she said softly, "Stace, I think I'm falling for her."

 

Stacie turned sharply at her admission, studying her carefully. "Big words there, Becs," she replied. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," Beca answered, her voice still quiet but her eyes serious. "I can't explain it, but I haven't felt like myself these past few weeks without her. She's beautiful and funny and smart and.....perfect. She's perfect for me. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

 

"Have you told her?" Stacie asked.

 

Beca looked at her best friend and slowly shook her head. "I want to, I just....what if she doesn't feel the same way? I keep waiting for her to realize how crazy this is and break up with me. I'm really trying and putting myself out there, but I'm not sure I can take that leap."

 

Stacie nodded, understanding what Beca was struggling with. "Becs, that's completely understandable. It's okay to be scared. Falling in love has gotta be terrifying. I haven't spent a ton of time around the two of you, but she really likes you. The way she looks at you when you're not watching...." Stacie trailed off, smiling at Beca. 

 

Beca pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. Chloe had been on her mind a lot lately, the time apart proving extremely difficult for her. She recalled their latest conversation, recognizing the redhead was on the verge of tears as she apologized for the hundredth time for getting her grounded, no matter how many times Beca assured her it wasn't her fault. She hated feeling powerless to comfort her girlfriend; hated not being able to touch her or hold her or kiss her. Most of all she missed the time they would spend together alone, away from the rest of the world, wrapped in the safe bubble that was Chloe's apartment.

 

Beca wasn't really sure if Chloe was struggling with the separation the way she was. At times, she felt the ache in her chest so powerfully that she seriously considered sneaking out and driving to her girlfriend's apartment. Chloe always seemed apologetic on the phone, and told her she missed her, but it was hard to get a read on someone's true emotions without being able to see them. They had tried to Skype once, but Sheila had entered Beca's room, resulting in her slamming her laptop shut and gaining a very suspicious look from her stepmom. She'd brushed it off, but it was one of the many reasons why Beca had a feeling her parents knew she was seeing someone. 

 

It also hadn't helped that the one time Beca had attempted to spend her free period in Chloe's room, Aubrey had already been there. As usual, she and Aubrey exchanged a few barbs, resulting in Chloe asking her to leave and being forced to turn away from the smug expression on the blonde's face. It had hurt, despite knowing that Chloe had no choice with Aubrey sitting right there and had apologized later that evening. She had unintentionally been avoiding the classroom during her free period and after school since then, preferring to head straight home once the day ended. Now that it was her birthday and her punishment was over, there was nothing stopping her from going to see Chloe after school, and she felt absurdly happy at the thought. 

 

Stacie suddenly sat up, saying, "Hi, Ms. Beale."

 

Beca's head shot up off her knees, twisting around to see Chloe joining them outside, easily finding a spot on the grass beside her. 

 

"Hey, can I join you guys?” Chloe asked. “You haven’t visited my room much lately,” she added quietly.

 

Beca shrugged, looking at Stacie for help. The brunette rolled her eyes and got to her feet mumbling, "You two need to talk."

 

Beca watched Stacie walk away, sighing as she turned back to her girlfriend. "What are you doing? People can see us," she murmured, looking around the quad.

 

Chloe frowned, following her gaze before replying, "Students and teachers can talk, you know. Don’t change the subject, the question was implied." 

 

"I don't know..." Beca said lamely, chancing a look at Chloe and immediately regretted it, unable to look away from her eyes. 

 

“You’re not grounded anymore, right? I thought we could celebrate your birthday tonight,” Chloe suggested, a glint in her eyes that let Beca know exactly what she wanted to do.

 

Beca shrugged, replying, “We don’t have to do anything special. I never really do much for my birthday anyways.”

 

"Your friends didn't get the memo, then?" Chloe asked, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, finally breaking into a smile. "They do that every year because they know I hate it. The dancing kangaroo was a nice touch though," she added thoughtfully.

 

Chloe laughed, replying, "I'm not even gonna ask. Does this mean you're not grounded anymore?" she asked again.

 

Beca could hear the hope in her voice as she asked, and nodded in response, realizing she never answered the first time. "I've been set free," she said, swallowing at the way Chloe's eyes darkened. 

 

"I've really missed you, you know," Chloe said quietly, threading her fingers together in what Beca realized was an effort to keep from taking her hand. "These past three weeks have been...hard. And when you stopped spending time in my room, I wondered...." she trailed off, and Beca looked up at her, seeing the hesitant expression.

 

"You wondered...." Beca prompted Chloe to continue, not sure where she was headed.

 

Chloe sighed, looking down as she said, "If you'd changed your mind, I guess."

 

Beca's jaw dropped, her expression shocked. She glanced quickly around, making sure no one was near them before saying, "How could you think that? That I could end it just like that when I...." she froze, realizing exactly what word was on the tip of her tongue. 

 

Chloe must have realized it too, as her head snapped up to look Beca in the eyes. "Becs..." she said, but Beca was already on her feet, backpedaling slowly away. 

 

"I've got class," Beca said, turning and walking inside without a backwards glance, leaving Chloe alone under the tree.

 

* * *

Beca sighed and turned the engine off, sitting silently for a few minutes before exiting her car. She walked the familiar path to Chloe's door, wondering if it would be awkward now that they were finally getting to spend time together again. She had desperately missed her girlfriend, and hoped that Chloe felt the same. 

 

She knocked on the door, not having to wait more than a few seconds before it swung open, revealing her girlfriend still dressed in the black pants and blue silk shirt she'd seen her in at school. Chloe smiled at Beca as she stepped up to meet her, pressing a kiss to her lips. After three weeks of no contact, it felt like coming home. Chloe's lips moved easily against her own, deepening the kiss before Beca realized what was happening, 

 

They parted for air, both taking deep breaths as Chloe pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. Beca pinned the redhead against the door and connected their lips again, not realizing just how much she missed this...needed this. Chloe seemed to feel the same way, her hands pulling Beca closer. 

 

Beca pulled away, whispering, "I missed you."

 

"I know, baby," Chloe said, kissing her again, Beca feeling the waves of desire coming off her. "I missed you so much."

 

Beca pulled back again. "We should probably talk...." she trailed off as Chloe kissed her once more, before shaking her head.

 

"No," Chloe murmured against her lips. "It's been three weeks. Talking can wait."

 

* * *

Beca shifted, feeling fingertips tracing gentle patterns over her arms and stomach. Opening her eyes, she looked up to find Chloe smiling at her.

 

"That's not creepy at all," she said sleepily, a wide yawn overtaking her. 

 

Chloe shrugged, replying, "You're really peaceful when you're asleep. Beautiful," she added, her fingers swirling back over the brunette's side.

 

Beca shivered slightly at the touch, glancing over at the clock on Chloe's nightstand to see it was a little after midnight. Collapsing back onto the bed, her eyes connected with Chloe's, finding nothing but contentment in her girlfriends clear gaze.

 

"Want to talk now?" Chloe asked, a teasing quality to her tone.

 

Beca chuckled at the question, answering, "Oh sure, now you want to talk."

 

Chloe hummed, responding, "Well, I did warn you I was only using you for your body. At least I was honest."

 

"True," Beca admitted, leaning up to meet Chloe's lips, the kiss slow and sure. Laying back down she grinned, saying, "I'm eighteen. Now you're legally robbing the cradle."

 

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes. "Gee, when you put it that way, it makes you sound irresistible."

 

"I mean, if the shoe fits..." Beca trailed off, smirking up at the redhead and earning herself a light smack on the leg. "I'm not the one who jumped my bones the second I walked in the door."

 

"Three weeks!" Chloe exclaimed. "I couldn't touch you, hug you, kiss you for three weeks. Do you know how hard it was....to be apart from you?" she asked, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper.

 

Beca's smile faded as she shook her head. 

 

Chloe sighed, cuddling into Beca's side, wrapping an arm over her stomach. "I'm not sure I can even explain how much I missed spending time with you. Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing. But I missed just having you around to talk to, to joke with...to just be close to."

 

Beca felt her heart start to race, the way it always did when Chloe opened up to her like this. It was still hard for her to believe that Chloe could feel that way about her, could miss her to that extent. It was something she was working on, not letting the insecurities overwhelm her, and each little moment like this with Chloe helped. 

 

"It helps, you know, when you tell me things like that," Beca murmured, voicing her thoughts out loud.

 

Chloe's voice sounded confused as she asked, "Helps with what?"

 

"Feeling like this is real. That you could really feel that way about me," she answered tentatively. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe."

 

"Becs..." Chloe propped herself up, eyes worriedly searching out her own. "This is real. You're not some....flavor of the month that I'm going to get tired of, or break up with when you graduate. You're different for me...this is different," she said, her voice growing more confident and assured.

 

Beca felt her heart swell at the honesty in Chloe's tone, and she nodded. "I'm working on it, really," she said. "It's the same for me too, you know. The way I feel about you just takes over sometimes. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone, but I know what you mean. It's different with you. I can't explain it, but it's different with you."

 

She felt the words sink deep down, knowing what she really wanted to say to Chloe, but unable to voice it. Beca could feel it though, and if the expression on her girlfriend's face was anything to go by, Chloe could too. She just wasn't there yet, not ready to take that leap off the cliff and completely surrender. The fear of rejection was too great, despite the way Chloe was looking at her now, eyes shining with love. She knew the expression on her own face must mirror her girlfriend's, leaving those words unsaid between them, understanding that she was so close to crossing that bridge, but not quite there yet. It was too much for Beca to believe that Chloe could actually fall in love with her, even in the face of the obvious way the redhead was currently gazing down at her.

 

Deciding to change the subject, Beca asked, "Are you excited to go home for Christmas since you didn't for Thanksgiving?"

 

The switch flipped instantly as Chloe thought of her family, a wide smile crossing her face. "Totes! My mom promised that all my brothers were going to be there! We haven't all been together for Christmas since Eddie was born," she said, her smile brightening the whole room.

 

Beca smiled back at her, desperately trying to remember who Eddie was. Failing miserably, she asked, "Uh, babe...who's Eddie again?"

 

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, answering, "My only nephew! Do you remember any of my family?"

 

Beca swallowed, looking up at the semi-annoyed look on her girlfriend's face. "Yes, of course I do," she retorted, clinging to the one name that she actually did remember. "Your dad's name is Christian, like the dude in Fifty Shades of Grey," she said proudly, ignoring Chloe's exasperated look.

 

"I'm going to ignore that the only reason you can remember my dad's name is due to a horribly written book of BDSM soccer mom porn. Can you remember my mom's name?" Chloe asked, her eyes lighting up a little with the challenge?

 

'Shit,' Beca thought, willing her mind to come up with the name. "Um, your mom's name is....not Ana." Her voice fell flat, knowing she was in for another lecture on Chloe's family, and one that was rightfully deserved.

 

"I knew you read those books, you dirty bird," Chloe said, grinning widely at the outraged look on the brunette's face.

 

Beca shot back defensively, "I didn't! Everyone on planet Earth knows their names after the movie came out!"

 

Chloe still looked suspicious, but she dropped it, much to Beca's relief, and returned to their conversation. "Grace....my mom's name is Grace," Chloe supplied.

 

Beca nodded, the memory coming back to her now. "Right, Christian and Grace Beale." She really should remember the names considering they sounded almost ethereal, like royalty.

 

Chloe wasn't letting her off the hook so easily. "And my brothers?" she asked, looking expectantly at the brunette.

 

"Shit." Beca slapped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. "Fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud. It's not fair anyways, I'm an only child. I never had to know the names of a hundred family members."

 

Chloe snorted, shaking her head. "Exaggerate much? I have two parents and four brothers. I'm not asking you to memorize my entire family tree."

 

"Seems like it," Beca mumbled, covering her head with her arms as Chloe took a swipe. "Fine, fine, remind me again?"

 

Chloe sighed, but her true feelings were revealed at the large grin on her face as she straddled Beca's hips, looking down at her. "Pay attention this time," she said, pointing a finger between Beca's eyes.

 

Beca looked right past the finger at Chloe's bare chest, thinking to herself, 'Not likely.'

 

Unfortunately, Chloe realized her mistake, hopping off the bed and pulling on an over-sized shirt, ignoring Beca's disappointed sigh. Resuming her position atop the brunette, she began again. 

 

"Okay, so you've got my parents. My oldest brother is Christian Jr., but we all call him C.J. Then there's Will, then the twins Evan and Oliver, and then me! C.J. is married to Nora, and their son is Christian the third, but he goes by his middle name, Eddie," Chloe explained patiently, as Beca struggled to keep them all straight.

 

Looking up at the happy expression on Chloe's face, she was resolved to remember the names this time, repeating each of them slowly until Chloe was beaming down at her. "That's all of them, right?" she asked, sighing in relief as the redhead nodded. "That was exhausting. I can't imagine meeting them all..." she froze, looking up to meet Chloe's curious gaze.

 

"So you want to meet my family, huh?" Chloe teased, and Beca knew she was in deep. "I think it might be a bit overwhelming for you, considering they don't know I'm dating anyone, much less a woman."

 

Beca found her voice, quickly saying, "No, I'm not sure where that came from. I don't..." this time she trailed off at Chloe's narrowing eyebrows, not liking the hole she was digging herself into. "That's not what I meant," she quickly added, as Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"So you don't want to meet my family?" 

 

Beca covered her face with her hands, letting loose a muffled string of curses. dropping them to Chloe's thighs, she amended her previous statement. "I do want to meet your family," she started slowly. "When the time comes, you know? When we can really be together, and not sneaking around and hiding everything."

 

"I've met your family," Chloe offered, not seeming to mind watching Beca try to remove her foot from her mouth at all.

 

"That's not the same thing!" Beca exclaimed, now pointing her own finger at Chloe. "You only met my parents because of the stupid parent teacher night at school, not because I brought you home. I've never brought anyone home to meet my parents."

 

Chloe looked down, her expression curious once more. "Would you? Would you bring me home to meet them?"

 

Beca responded immediately, "Of course I would. If it wouldn't get you arrested or fired."

 

Before she knew what was happening, Chloe had swooped down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, hands holding her cheeks firmly. She slid her hands to her girlfriend's hips as Chloe slowly sat up, now wearing a satisfied smile. 

 

"You like me," Chloe said smugly, her fingertips playing over Beca's stomach.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Nope. No. I most certainly don't."

 

Chloe laughed leaning down to kiss her again, Beca swerving her head to the side at the last second, feeling Chloe's lips hit her cheek and drawing a gasp from her lips. "Hmm, playing hard to get, Becs? Kinda out of character, considering I've already had you twice tonight," she whispered.

 

Beca felt the heat travel through her body instantly at Chloe's words, her hips moving up slightly of their own accord.

 

Chloe was well aware of the movement, and tugged on her earlobe. "Do you want to touch me, baby?” she asked, using that sexy tone that she could never resist. 

 

All Beca could do was watch as her girlfriend sat up and slowly stripped off her shirt, lowering her gaze to Chloe's breasts. She didn't move her hands though, momentarily captivated by how perfect Chloe's body was, taking it all in slowly. 

 

She must have waited too long, because Chloe suddenly changed tactics, leaning down to murmur in her ear, "Or...maybe you want me to touch you..."

 

At her words, Beca felt nimble fingers swirling over her stomach, moving lower to stop just shy of where she wanted them. Chloe's lips searched out that sensitive spot below her ear, drawing a whimper from her lips. 

  
“Yes…” Beca breathed as Chloe’s fingertips brushed over her clit, her hips pushing up seeking more friction. ‘So much for playing hard to get,’ her brain taunted her, but then Chloe was inside her and all thoughts of holding out were long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a massive thank you to my beta, Ravenclawsome33, J.D.!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to read, bookmark, and review! For those of you who are wishing for more from Chloe's POV, the wait is almost over! ;-)


	24. Meet the Beale's!

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as the plane touched down with only a small bump before smoothly slowing to an easy speed on its way to the gate. She was by no means afraid of flying, but ever since September eleventh, followed by those occasional plane crashes and disappearances, she was always a little anxious when traveling by air. The man beside her had been polite and pleasant during the flight, but she could recognize the slightly hopeful look in his eyes and knew exactly what was coming. 

 

"So, would you want to grab a drink while you're in town?" 

 

Chloe gave him a small smile. "Ah, no thanks," she answered, hoping her positive tone let him down easy. "I'm actually seeing someone and I'm just looking forward to spending time with my family over the holidays."

 

He nodded understandingly, replying, "I figured someone as pretty as you would be, but you can't blame me for asking. Have a nice time with your family."

 

Chloe gave him a much warmer smile as the plane stopped at the gate, saying, "Thanks! I hope you have a nice time in Nashville."

 

She watched him nod again, then stand up in the aisle to retrieve his bag from the overhead compartment, her thoughts instantly turning to Beca as she switched her phone off airplane mode. Chloe shot off a text to her girlfriend letting her know she landed safely, before reading one from her brother letting her know they were waiting at baggage claim. 

 

"We..." she mumbled questioningly to herself, wondering who CJ had brought with him. After exiting the plane, Chloe made her way through the airport to baggage claim, looking around for her oldest brother. 

 

It wasn't CJ that caught her attention, but two identical young men, with brown hair and blue eyes, calling her name as they headed in her direction. Grinning she, laughed as they both swooped her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground and squeezing tightly.

 

"I thought you guys weren't coming until Christmas Eve!" Chloe exclaimed as they put her down, stepping back to look at her twin brothers. "Ev, I've never seen you so scruffy!" she added, her voice disbelieving. 

 

Evan chuckled, rubbing a hand over his jaw before glancing at his twin. "Just trying it out," he said, before his brother cut him off.

 

"And by that, he means that he's trying to impress a girl," Oliver filled in, his eyes alight with mischief. "But mom doesn't know yet...imagine when she finds out he's got a crush."

 

"Tell her and die," Evan retorted.

 

Before Chloe could respond, a third man joined their group, wrapping her in another hug. 

 

"Hey, Chlo-bear," he said, pulling back to get a good look at her. "You look good! Cali treating you well?"

 

"I love it out there!" she answered happily, looking up into the handsome face of her oldest brother. CJ was a spitting image of their father, also with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. 

 

CJ smiled and glanced over at the thinning crowd around the baggage claim, before looking at his watch. "Well let's grab your stuff and you can tell us all about it. Mom's beyond excited to see you."

 

Chloe sighed, walking over to the carousel with her brother, replying, "I'm sure she is. She's asked me twenty times when she can come visit me in California. It hasn't even been six months."

 

Oliver chimed in, his voice a high-pitched imitation of their mother’s. "Aw Chlo, you're her only baby girl and she misses you."

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, giving him a light shove. "You guys have been gone since undergrad and she never gave you a hard time," she said accusingly to the twins.

 

Evan shrugged. "She's got a soft spot for you. By the time we came around it was just two more boys. She was waiting for her princess," he said, exchanging a look with his brother before they both laughed.

 

Chloe ignored them, spotting her suitcase and moving to quickly grab it off the carousel. CJ came up behind her, grabbing the handle and started to wheel it back towards where the twins were waiting. "How is my favorite nephew?" she asked excitedly, falling into step with him.

 

"A terror," CJ replied, shaking his head though he had a wide smile on his face. "Mom says he's just like I was at his age. A tiny ball of energy. I swear he never stops moving."

 

"How's Nora? You guys thinking of having another?" Chloe asked, studying the look on her brother's face.

 

CJ looked at her thoughtfully. "We may be talking about it," he hinted with a smirk. "What about you, princess? Meet any blonde surfer dudes out in Cali?"

 

They were close enough for the twins to hear that question, Oliver jumping right on board, saying, "Yeah, Chlo. Are you dating anyone? Do we need to come teach him a lesson?" He cracked his knuckles as he waited for her answer.

 

"Lower the testosterone," Chloe scoffed, quirking an eyebrow. "And quit cracking your knuckles like you'd actually hit someone with your precious hands. Both of you," she added, unable to stop her grin at Evan's guilty look. 

 

"Okay, okay," Evan conceded. "If any of us are going to beat up your boyfriend it'll be daddy junior," he said, smirking at the oldest Beale.

 

CJ sighed, before quickly wrapping a muscular forearm around Evan's neck without breaking stride, forcing him to twist around and walk backwards. "What'd you call me, little bro?" he taunted, emphasizing the 'little.'

 

Chloe grinned, before coming to her brother's rescue. "Aw, CJ let him go. He was paying you a compliment since you’re definitely the only one out of all of them who could beat anyone up.”

 

CJ glanced at her, sighing and releasing Evan, who immediately shoved Oliver for laughing at him. “Put that puppy face away, Chlo,” he grumbled, turning away from her to lead them to his truck.

 

Chloe smiled watching the twins wrestle playfully. “You guys are worse than my students,” she chastised, her voice light as she squeezed between them and slipped an arm around each of their waists. “But I missed you anyways.”

 

The twins each wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

 

“Aw, Chlo, that’s because we’re awesome,” Oliver said, giving his twin a high five over her head with his free hand.

 

They reached CJ’s truck, and he easily tossed Chloe’s suitcase into the back while the twins climbed into the backseat, letting her ride shotgun. She settled into the familiar pickup that her oldest brother had owned for ten years, her eyes immediately drawn to the green army figured lining the dashboard.

 

“The little man wants to be a soldier,” he explained, catching her curious expression.

 

Chloe replied, “Like his daddy. Can you blame him?”

 

CJ shrugged, starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot before answering. “I’ll be proud of him no matter what he does, but I think it’d kill Nora to send him off,” he said, running a hand through his hair and giving her a grin.

 

Oliver piped up from the backseat, sticking his head forward between the front seats, reminding her of Jesse. “Chlo, you didn’t answer me earlier. Are you gonna break mom’s heart by telling her you’re still single?”

 

Chloe turned halfway around and shoved him into his seat with a well-placed hand on his forehead. “None of your business, Ollie,” she said, rolling her eyes at the second part of his question. “And mom can get over it. She’s already too nosy as it is.”

 

“CHLO! You’re dating someone!” Evan shouted, his voice filling the cabin of the truck. “Spill, sis. We’ll bug you about it endlessly until you do.”

 

Chloe glanced back at him, ignoring his words and retorted, “What about you, mister future doctor? How come you aren’t bringing anyone home for mom to fawn over?”

 

Evan scoffed, “Because I’m in med school and have no life, and I’m fucking poor and drowning in debt. Not even my good looks can overcome it.”

 

CJ shook his head, commenting, “Ollie’s in med school and he has a girlfriend. No excuses bro.”

 

Evan rolled his eyes, responding defensively. “Dude, Ollie’s been dating Megan since they were freshmen in college. That doesn’t count. And he didn’t bring her home for Christmas either.”

 

Chloe asked, “Aw, Megan’s not coming?”

 

Oliver shrugged, shooting a smirk at his brother. “A few of my classmates are dating. It’s not impossible, Ev. Sorry Chlo, I know you and Nora like to have more girls around but she’s spending Christmas with her family. Her little sister just got engaged,” he admitted, his tone sounding less than happy.

 

“Aww, that’s amazing! Why don’t you sound happier?” Chloe asked, turning to look at her brother.

 

Oliver turned to look out the window, staying silent as CJ chuckled beside her. “Megan’s been dropping hints, but Ollie doesn’t want to get married until he’s finished with school,” CJ explained. “Mom’s been giving him a hard time about it too.”

 

“She’s not subtle about it,” Oliver said, still looking out the window.

 

“Mom or Megan?” Chloe asked, causing Evan to break out into a new round of laughter at his brother’s expense.

 

Oliver turned to meet her gaze as he answered, “Both, I suppose. Mom thinks I’ve waited long enough, and Megan…I don’t know, maybe she just wants to be married. Maybe she’s upset that her little sister got engaged before she did, even though we’ve been dating longer.”

 

Chloe replied tentatively, “I mean, come on Ollie. You guys have been dating for like eight years. Can you blame her for wanting to take the next step?”

 

“She’s pissed because Ollie’s afraid of commitment and she only just now figured it out,” Evan quipped, winking at Chloe.

 

That seemed to be the last straw, as Oliver frowned at his twin. “The last thing I want to do right in the middle of med school is plan a wedding,” he snapped. Effectively changing the subject, he said, “Enough, I want to hear about Chloe’s new boyfriend.”

 

CJ jumped on board to ease the tension, agreeing with him. “You’re right, Ollie. Don’t get married until you’re ready. Chlo, tell us about your guy,” he said warmly, glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye.

 

Chloe fell silent, not knowing how to tell her brothers about Beca. She missed the short brunette already, wishing they could somehow spend the holidays together. But Beca was spending Christmas at home in San Diego, and she was here with her family in Tennessee. Chloe was planning on returning to California in time to spend New Years with Beca, and hoped her girlfriend could get away.

 

Realizing her brothers were waiting for her to speak, she quickly said, “I would, but there’s nothing to tell. I’m not dating anyone.”

 

All three immediately broke out into protests, but Chloe held firm for the rest of the drive. Happiness swept over her as CJ turned into the driveway of the large home, the familiar view almost bringing tears to her eyes. As her brother parked the truck, she realized just how much she missed home, despite knowing full well that the move to California was the right one.

 

As the four siblings piled out of the car, the door to the large brick home opened and a dark-haired little boy came tearing across the front lawn shouting, "Daddy!"

 

CJ grinned and snatched him up, tossing him lightly into the air before catching him and tickling his stomach. "Eddie, look who I've brought home," he whispered, setting his son back on the ground and pointing at Chloe.

 

"Holy crap CJ, he's huge!" Chloe exclaimed, as Eddie's eyes landed on her, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

 

"Aunt Chloe!" the boy yelled, his little legs churning as he ran over to her. 

 

Chloe's heart melted as she crouched down to catch him, feeling his arms wrap around her neck. "Hi, Eddie!" she said, laughing at his enthusiasm. "How old are you now?" she asked, feigning confusion.

 

"SIX!" Eddie yelled happily, seeming to only have one volume, which was turned up to the max in all the excitement.

 

Chloe laughed again, tickling his stomach as he shrieked and tried to squirm away. "No way, I don't believe it," she teased, finally letting him go and watching him collapse to the ground, out of breath. 

 

"I am!" he insisted, getting to his feet and running back over to CJ. "Daddy, tell her!"

 

CJ picked his son up and whispered something into his ear, before setting him down and letting him sprint off across the yard towards the house. Chloe stood up as well, spotting Nora watching the scene from the front porch with a smile. She waved as Eddie climbed the steps and launched himself into his mother's arms, turning to find Evan rolling her suitcase past her towards the house. 

 

"Thanks, Ev," she said, falling into step with him. "Is Will home already too?"

 

Evan nodded, lifting the case up the front steps. "He got home earlier this morning. Took a whole week off from work, believe it or not," he added, a hint of humor to his tone.

 

"Not," Chloe laughed, knowing their older brother's tendencies. While Will looked the least like Christian Beale of all the boys, he was the only one who toiled through law school to follow in their father's footsteps. Unlike their father though, instead of going into private practice he chose to work for the public defender's office in Washington, D.C. after graduating from Georgetown. Chloe knew it was a lot of long, thankless hours, and she was proud her brother was determined to fight for those who couldn't afford the help they needed.

 

Chloe climbed the steps and immediately gave Nora a hug, finding that Eddie had disappeared inside the house. "Hi, Nora!" she said warmly, stepping back from the older woman. "Eddie seems like a real handful these days," she said, laughing at the look Nora gave her.

 

"He never stops moving," Nora replied, shaking her head despite the twinkle in her eye. "Never a dull moment."

 

"I can imagine," Chloe said, smiling at Evan as he held the door open for both women to walk through. 

 

Once inside, Evan dragged her suitcase upstairs to her room while Nora led her into the kitchen. Chloe smiled at all the pictures on the wall of her parents and siblings growing up, the memories rushing back. Upon entering the kitchen, Grace Beale immediately wrapped Chloe in a hug, holding on even when she tried to pull away.

 

"Mom, let go...oh my God!" Chloe laughed, shaking her head when she was finally set free. "You'd think you hadn't seen me in years," she joked, as her mom looked her over.

 

Grace Beale was, without question, the best mom Chloe could have asked for. She was a petite woman, but ruled the house unconditionally, keeping Chloe and her brothers in line for fear of upsetting her. Grace had red hair and kind blue eyes that almost looked gray in the right light, along with a warm personality that lead to all sorts of friends and gatherings occurring at the Beale household over the years. There was almost always at least one friend over for dinner, as Grace herself said teasingly that she could never turn down a hungry stray.

 

Glancing around, Chloe saw Oliver and Will chatting at the kitchen table, and could faintly hear CJ and Eddie making truck sounds in the distance. Nora headed into the family room to find them, leaving Chloe in the kitchen with her mom and brothers.

 

"Chlo, sweetie, you look so good! Do you really like it out there?" Grace asked, still holding her daughter’s arms.

 

Chloe nodded happily, answering, "I love it. Barden is an amazing school, and San Diego is great. I've only been there for about five months, but it’s already feeling like home."

 

"I'm glad. Are you sure though? You can always come back here and teach at Townsend, you know," Grace said, a touch of hope to her tone.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, but Will cut in before she could answer. 

 

"Come on, Mom. She just said she loves it out there. Hey, Chlo-bear," Will said, rising from his chair to give her a big hug. 

 

Chloe grinned, hugging him back. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you Willie." She stepped back to look at him, continuing, "You haven't changed at all."

 

Will was the only son who inherited their mother's red hair, though all of the siblings had the same bright blue eyes. He and Chloe were much more like their mother, while CJ and the twins looked more like their father. 

 

Oliver couldn't resist that opening, chiming in, "Yeah, Willie, you look exactly the same."

 

Will shot his younger brother a glare. "Don't call me that," he warned.

 

Chloe smirked at Oliver, adding smugly, "Only I can call him Willie." 

 

"And me," Grace said, ruffling his hair fondly before pointing a finger at Oliver. "Don't start trouble."

 

Oliver looked innocently back at her and didn't respond. Chloe smiled and joined him at the table, watching her mom go back to baking Christmas cookies. Will sat down beside her asking, "So what's new, Chlo? Tell us all about California."

 

Chloe smiled, thinking about Barden, her thoughts taking only a moment to travel to Beca. The brunette was constantly on her mind, and she found herself wanting to tell Will about her. Knowing that now wasn't the time, she turned her thoughts to school and said, "I love it. It's so beautiful out there! I'm teaching ninth and twelfth grade Biology, and I have a full class schedule. The students are so amazing," she gushed, thankful that she didn't have to lie about how happy she was.

 

"The administration is so supportive of everything, too," she added. "It was like pulling teeth at Townsend to even get basic materials. At Barden I actually have what I need to teach, and the students are engaged and interested. It's so different, but an amazing different. I have a mentor teacher who has been helping me get settled my first year. Aubrey, I've told you about her mom," she clarified, and Grace nodded from where she was adding ingredients to the mixer.

 

"She sounds like a wonderful young woman, Chlo," her mom said, smiling at her. "I want to hear more about this music teacher, though. Mr. Swanson?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

Oliver cut in, asking, "Is that your new boyfriend, Chlo?"

 

Chloe's eyes shot daggers at Oliver as Grace gasped, shutting the mixer off and coming over to the table. "Chloe, do you have a boyfriend?!"

 

Sighing, she shook her head no. "No, mom, I don't have a boyfriend. Ollie's just trying to distract you from the fact he won't propose to Megan," she said slyly, watching her mother's excited expression turn into a knowing line. 

 

"Hmph," Grace muttered, turning her stare on Oliver, before silently making her way back to the mixer.

 

Oliver shook his head, admitting defeat. "Touché, sis," he muttered, rising from the table. "I'm gonna go find Evan," he said, wandering out of the kitchen in search of his twin. 

 

Grace sighed, shaking her head as well, watching him exit. "That boy is going to lose the love of his life if he doesn't pop the question...." she trailed off, wrapping the new batch of cookie dough in wax paper. Opening the fridge, she placed the packet inside and pulled out two chilled ones. After spreading flour on the countertop, she opened one of the packets and grabbed her rolling pin, focusing on the task in front of her.

 

Will, always the peacekeeper, stood and joined her behind the counter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't meddle, mom. It's his life and he's not ready."

 

Grace turned to look at him, asking, "And what about you? You're almost thirty, William. When are you going to find a nice girl and settle down, hmm?"

 

Chloe chuckled at how fast her brother backpedaled away from their mother. Grace knew exactly how to push all of their buttons, not even CJ escaping her wrath after getting married and having Eddie. She recalled last Christmas when her mother had cornered him about finding a less dangerous profession for the hundredth time, stating that being a firefighter was asking to get burned up like toast. He had patiently explained that he loved his job, and offered the option of returning to the military, which put an immediate end to the conversation. 

 

Chloe said, "Mom, leave him alone. We don't all have to be CJ, married with kids. Maybe Will likes being single."

 

Grace rolled her eyes at those words. "Chloe, I'll be dead before I get to hold another grandchild at the rate you lot are going."

 

"So dramatic, mom," she laughed, noticing the grin spreading across Will's face. "Have you been watching Desperate Housewives again?"

 

Will laughed when Grace refused to answer the question, mouthing 'yes' behind her back.

 

"William Curtis Beale!" Grace said, without looking up from the cookie dough she was rolling out. "Just because you're almost thirty years old does not mean you can make fun of your mother when you think she's not looking," she chastised, spreading more flour over the dough.

 

Chloe snickered at the guilty look on her brother's face, and at their mother's uncanny ability to see everything at all times. She decided to help him out again, asking, "Where's dad?"

 

As the words left her lips Will shook his head furiously, but it was too late. Grace dropped the rolling pin, looking up to meet Chloe's gaze, the frustration and annoyance evident on her face.

 

"Your father flew out at seven this morning to meet with a prospective client," Grace said, her lips forming a thin line. "I told him if he's not back by Christmas Eve not to come back at all. This is the first time in six years we've had all of you here for Christmas and I'll be damned if he's going to miss it." 

 

It was Chloe's turn to circle the kitchen, grabbing an apron off the hook in the pantry, looping it over her head and quickly tying it around her waist. "Don't worry, mom. He's never missed Christmas before," she said comfortingly, dusting her hands with flour and reaching for the rolling pin. "We better get started if we want to have enough cookies...you know how the boys are," she teased, catching the hungry look on Will's face.

 

"Only because mom's cookies are the best," he said, rubbing his stomach and reaching over to drag a finger along the inside of the mixing bowl for some leftover dough. 

 

Grace's good mood had returned, and Chloe smirked as she used the spatula to swat her son's hand away. "If you keep that up there won't be any cookies at all. Go find Nora and tell her she can join us and escape all you rowdy men for a little while."

 

Will nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, heading out of the room to find her. 

 

Grace turned her attention to Chloe, giving her another hug. "I'm so glad you're home, sweetie. I've missed having you around. As much as I love your brother and his wife and that precious little boy, it's not quite the same," Grace admitted. 

 

Chloe smiled, replying, "That's because I'm your favorite, mom."

 

"Mmmm...don't tell your brothers," Grace said with a wink, as Nora entered the kitchen. "Nora, honey, would you please grab the cookie cutters off the shelf in the pantry for us? I think we're about ready to get started. God knows those boys can eat..."

 

* * *

 

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Chloe was curled up in her favorite chair in front of the fireplace, clutching a mug of hot chocolate and a napkin with two of her mother's cookies. The whole family was partaking in their Christmas tradition of watching Miracle on 34th Street, Eddie having dozed off against CJ's chest. Her father had arrived home yesterday morning, and Chloe was thrilled at how happy and at ease her mother had been since. She'd been home for four days now, and had loved every minute of it. The large brick house definitely still felt like home, with its spacious rooms and fun Christmas decorations reminding her of happy childhood years. It was also a nice change to get to spend time with all her brothers again. Being the youngest, she'd grown up watching them leave one by one, or in the twins case the pair of them, and head off to college to start their adult lives. It was amazing to spend time with all of them under the same roof again, and it was easy to see how happy it made her mom.

 

They had decorated the Christmas tree her first night there, with CJ lifting little Eddie high enough to put the star on top. His childlike joy permeated the whole family, and the Christmas spirit was running rampant through the house. She looked at all their stockings lining the mantle, feeling extremely thankful for her family and the love shared between them. Sure there was the playful teasing and joking around, but there was never a doubt that they loved each other. 

 

It had been a relaxing vacation so far, mostly spent around the house enjoying time away from teaching. As much as she loved her students, Chloe was excited to have some free time to herself. She loved to read, especially the classics, something Aubrey had greatly approved of when they first met and got to know one another. Chloe was currently working her way through Pride and Prejudice, something Beca had scoffed at when she told her. 

 

Beca. Her mind instantly filled with thoughts of her girlfriend, feeling guilty that she hadn't spoken to her since making the trip home. They had texted on and off, but they just seemed to keep missing each other. It was either Chloe playing army figures with Eddie, or Beca spending hours working on a new song or mix and blocking out the world, but the effect was tangible for Chloe. She missed Beca, a lot, and often found herself looking for ways to get one of her brothers alone to talk to. Chloe didn't want to hide her relationship from her family, but she was admittedly scared of how they'd react. She wasn't overly concerned about the fact that she was bi, having already overcome that obstacle in college when her occasional experimenting turned into a pretty steady experiment over the better part of a year. The fact that Beca was one of her students, however, escalated the situation to a whole new level. 

 

The movie ended and CJ stood as the credits rolled, cradling Eddie carefully and followed Nora up to their room. The twins followed, clattering in the kitchen for a moment before she heard their footsteps on the stairs. Grace smiled at her, rising and heading into the kitchen to finish cleaning up from dinner, leaving Chloe alone with her dad and Will. Christian rose to join his wife in the kitchen, placing a kiss on the top of Chloe's head as he passed her. She was almost amazed at how easily the moment presented itself, and was relieved to be left alone to talk to Will. He was the more serious one out of all her brothers, his calm temperament suiting his career choice perfectly. Chloe had never seen him get flustered or upset, always finding the peaceful solution to a problem or conflict. 

 

As if sensing her apprehension, he patted the couch cushion next to him. "C'mere Chlo-bear," he said. "You look like your head's goin' a mile a minute."

 

She smiled gratefully, rising to join him on the couch. Setting her mug on the end table, she asked, "Can I tell you something? You have to promise to keep it a secret."

 

His face turned concerned, before glancing around to see that they were alone. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

 

Chloe nodded, feeling her heart start to race. "Yeah...it's...well, I'm dating someone," she admitted for the first time since she'd been home. Instead of calming her nerves, saying it out loud only caused her heart to thump faster against her ribs. 

 

Will broke into an easy smile, saying, "That's wonderful, Chlo! Tell me about him."

 

"Uh, well, that's the thing, Will. It's kinda....it's a her," she said, looking up to gauge his reaction.

 

Will's eyes widened for a moment, before he asked, "Are you happy?" At her nod, he leaned in, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Then I'm happy for you, sis." Leaning back, he asked, "Were you nervous to tell us you're dating a woman?"

 

Chloe hesitated, before steeling herself. It was terrifying, but she forced herself to say the words. "No, not really. More because she's...well, she's one of my students..." she trailed off as Will's jaw dropped. Like literally dropped, making her instantly add, "I know, okay! This is why you can't tell anyone."

 

In a flash, he composed himself, surprising her to say the least when he spoke in his normal tone. "Wow, um, I definitely wasn't expecting that. Chlo, you could get in a lot of trouble...how'd this happen?"

 

"I'm not sure, really. It just happened. The chemistry is off the charts, Will. I've never felt like this around anyone before. She's..." Chloe trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe how she felt about Beca, and the thought of her caused her heart to ache a little. 

 

Before Will could say anything else, CJ re-entered the room, eyeing the two of them sitting so close together. "What are you two whispering about in here," he asked suspiciously, sitting down on Chloe's other side. 

 

Chloe looked at Will's nervous expression before turning to her oldest brother. "I'm dating someone," she started, only to have him interrupt her.

 

"I knew it! Ollie owes me twenty bucks," he said happily, before catching the expression on Will's face. "What's with you, bro? You look like one of your clients just told you they killed someone and swore you to secrecy." He looked back and forth between Chloe and Will, finally saying, "Okay, spill. What the hell's going on?"

 

Chloe responded, "I'm dating one of my students."

 

CJ rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Chlo. Want to tell me what's really going on?" 

 

"CJ," Chloe said evenly. "I've been dating one of my students since the beginning of October. It's not a joke."

 

"Okay," he said, still not taking her words seriously. "Not really fair though, is it? How am I supposed to scare the shit out of an eighteen year old kid? What's his name?"

 

Chloe smirked, replying, "Her name is Beca." She let herself enjoy watching the emotions play across his face, hearing Will chuckle on her other side. "And we won't be needing any scary older brother tactics this time, thanks."

 

CJ looked over to Will for confirmation, who shrugged and said, "She just told me. I'm as shocked as you are."

 

Chloe sighed, explaining further, "I don't know how it happened, but I don't regret it. She's incredible."

 

"She's illegal, Chlo," Will cut in, looking worriedly at his brother. "You could get fired. You could go to jail. You must have told Jess...what did she say?"

 

CJ held a hand up, silencing the stream of questions. "Chlo," he said slowly, as if still trying to wrap his brain around it, but shook his head as he came up empty, instead taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

 

Will jumped in, taking advantage of CJ's silence. "Chlo, have you thought about the implications? Your reputation, your career would be ruined. I'm not familiar with the specifics of California case law, but I know it won't be good if the wrong person finds out. Like her parents," he said, his eyes flashing with concern. 

 

Chloe sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I've spoken with Jess about it a lot. She and Ashley actually met Beca when they came to visit. She's warned me of all the possible consequences, trust me."

 

Will refused to let it go, retorting, "And you just don't care? Chloe, this isn't a game...this is your life...."

 

"Jesus, Will, I know!" Chloe exclaimed, louder than she intended. They fell silent as Grace entered the room, looking suspiciously at the three of them.

 

"Now, just what is going on in here?" she asked, looking from one guilty face to the next. When they remained silent, she repeated the question. "I asked a question and I expect an answer. What on earth was that language for, Chloe?"

 

CJ piped up, and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief until she realized he was speaking to her. "Chlo, I think you should tell her," her brother said softly, but still loud enough for their mother to hear.

 

"Tell me what?" Grace asked, becoming more agitated by the minute. Christian appeared behind her, looking curiously at the three of them on the couch.

 

"Can you kids not rile your mother up for five minutes?" he asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, clearly oblivious to the tension in the room. 

 

Before Chloe could speak, Grace made up her mind. "Everyone out," she ordered, her eyes warning the boys not to argue. "Not you, Chlo. We're going to talk and you're going to tell me what this is all about."

 

Chloe nodded, watching her brothers leave the room, her dad waiting patiently in the entryway, until Grace shooed him away with one hand. "You too, Christian."

 

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at his wounded expression as he slinked toward the kitchen, mumbling something about eggnog. She turned back to her mother, who was waiting expectantly for her to explain. 

 

"You know how you asked me if I had a boyfriend when I first arrived home?" she asked, thinking it best to get right to the point instead of drawing it out slowly. Grace nodded, and she continued, "Well, that was true. I don't have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend, though, and we've been dating for almost three months."

 

Grace stood up, quickly moving to join Chloe on the couch and sweeping her into a hug. "Oh, sweetie, that's fantastic!" Leaning back, she studied Chloe's face, asking, "That is fantastic, right? It's something you want?"

 

Chloe nodded, smiling as a picture of Beca popped into her mind. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. She's not like anyone I've ever met before."

 

"Tell me about her!" Grace encouraged. "She must be wonderful if that smile is anything to go by," she teased, reaching up to poke at Chloe's cheek.

 

Chloe blushed, replying, "It was so unexpected. I actually met her really soon after moving to California, but it took a few months for anything to happen. I wasn't looking for a relationship, it just kinda happened. She's incredible…really thoughtful and caring, and she has the biggest heart even though she puts up all these walls to hide it. Oh, and she's this crazy talented musician, you should hear her music, mom," Chloe continued excitedly, her mind drifting back to the sporadic times when Beca would play her an impromptu concert in her apartment.

 

Grace's smile turned into a look of confusion as she asked, "I don't understand then, were your brothers giving you a hard time about dating a woman? I'll teach them both a lesson if..."

 

"No, mom, no they weren't," she interrupted, not wanting her mom to get that impression. "They're just looking out for me..." she trailed off as her mom looked even more confused. "Because...because she's one of my students," Chloe admitted, watching as her mom's eyes widened in disbelief.

 

"Oh, Chloe," her mom started, before covering her mouth with one hand and closing her eyes. "What are you thinking? Do you have any idea...." she trailed off, as though unable or unwilling to complete the thought.

 

Chloe felt tears pooling in her eyes as she said, "I know, mom. I know it's wrong, and the odds are against us, and I could get fired, but I can't help it. I'm in love with her," she admitted, a little shocked at how easy it was to say the words out loud, wiping at the tears that were starting to fall. 

 

Grace fell silent again at her words, seeing the emotion in her face and pulled her into another hug. Chloe felt the tears start to fall freely down her cheeks, holding tightly to her mother. "I don't know what to do, mom. She makes me so happy, in a way I've never experienced before. When I'm with her it just feels right, like there's literally nowhere else I'd rather be, and....and I think she loves me too."

 

Chloe pulled back, wiping at her eyes again before bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. 

 

Grace sighed, reaching out to take her daughter’s hands. "Chlo, you've always been outgoing and bubbly and not afraid to step outside the norm. I've never seen you look like that before, the way you just did when you were telling me about..."

 

"Beca," Chloe supplied, sniffling a little.

 

"Beca," Grace said, smiling at the way the name sounded. "Your whole demeanor changed, and you just lit up like you were overflowing with happiness. I don't know anything about this, Beca, but if she makes you feel like that, and look like that...." she trailed off, leaving the rest of the thought unspoken. "Can I see a picture of her?"

 

Chloe nodded, pulling up a picture of Beca on her phone to show her mom, smiling at the memory of when she took it. Beca had been playing around on her guitar one evening while Chloe graded papers, before breaking into a choppy rendition of Bless The Broken Road, knowing how much she loved that song. Chloe had sneakily snapped a picture of her girlfriend, an easy smile on her face as she comfortably strummed the tune.

 

"She's certainly different from that other girl you were fooling around with in college," Grace said thoughtfully, taking the phone from her hand to study the photo. "How old is she, Chlo?"

 

Chloe replied nervously, "Eighteen. I don't think it's technically illegal, but I'd definitely get fired if anyone at school found out. Or probably if her parents found out."

 

Grace looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "And you don't care? You've been telling us how much you love this school and your new coworkers, and you're willing to risk throwing that all away for this girl?"

 

Chloe noticed that her mom didn't sound judgmental, that her tone was more curious than anything else. She nodded, replying simply, "I love her. Jess and Ashley talked through all the options and alternatives with me...waiting until she graduated or just ending it, but I can't."

 

Grace hummed at her words, taking her time to respond. "Tell me the whole story?" she asked. "How did this even become a possibility?"

 

Chloe took a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened between her and Beca, starting from the beginning of the year. She omitted the more scandalous details, not quite ready to discuss her sex life with her mother, but had the feeling that Grace was reading between the lines anyways. Her mom had listened patiently during the whole story, and Chloe wasn't expecting the first words that came out of her mouth.

 

"I know you were listening. Come in and sit down then, nosy."

 

Chloe turned to see her father enter the room, a sheepish smile on his face. She couldn't be mad at him, actually surprised at the relieved feeling that came over her knowing she wouldn't have to explain the whole story over again to him. 

 

Christian Beale was as fierce in the courtroom as they come, making a name for himself by winning a very prominent murder case that everyone had expected him to lose. His client was innocent, however, and Christian had fought tirelessly to prove it, spending many sleepless nights pouring over police files and evidence reports. A year later he opened his own practice and never looked back, well on his way to becoming one of the most respected and feared defense attorneys in the country. 

 

As aggressive as he was professionally, he was the complete opposite at home, the epitome of the quiet, doting husband and father. Chloe often wondered where his courtroom personality came from, only familiar with his calm confidence and laid-back nature. She gave him a small smile as he sat down beside Grace, his rich brown hair now flecked with grey at his temples, though his blue eyes remained as sharp and alert as ever. 

 

Grace deferred to her husband first, asking, "Well, you snoop...what do you think of all this?"

 

Christian gave her a look, before turning his attention to Chloe, and she felt her nerves return under his scrutiny.

 

"I think she's well on her way to becoming my next client," he offered, breaking into a smile and giving her a wink. 

 

Grace narrowed her eyes at him, clearly unhappy with his response. "It's no wonder your sons can't take anything seriously," she sighed, shaking her head.

 

Christian quickly replied, "Oh, now they're my sons, hmm?"

 

"Yes, they're your sons," Grace said, giving in to his humor and breaking into a smile. "Can you try to be serious, please?"

 

Chloe couldn't help but smile at their exchange, reminding her of how she and Beca would trade jokes and sarcastic one-liners. 

 

Christian nodded, looking seriously at his wife. "Yes, dear," he replied, turning his attention back to Chloe. "Chlo, I understand you're in love with this girl?"

 

She nodded, looking down at her hands. 

 

"What do you love about her?" he asked curiously, causing her to look up at him.

 

The question was unexpected, but Chloe broke into a smile as she answered. "I love how passionate she is about music, and how confident she is when she talks about becoming a music producer. She knows exactly what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it. She's honest and caring and has a great sense of humor...just now I was thinking about her when you and mom were teasing each other, because that's kinda how we are. I love her eyes, deep blue like a stormy sea, and the way she looks at me like I'm the only one on the planet..." she trailed off, thinking of the last time she looked into Beca's eyes when they were saying goodbye before she left from Tennessee. 

 

Refocusing, she saw her parents exchange a glance, before Grace spoke. "All we want for all of you kids is that you're happy and safe. While you've gotten yourself into a very difficult situation, what you do is up to you sweetie. You can't help who you fall in love with, and only a fool would throw away love that's real, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm terrified for you...of what could happen..." Grace trailed off, looking at her husband for reassurance.

 

Christian sighed, rubbing a comforting hand along his wife's back. "Chloe, I'll be honest with you about this. It's not okay, and the consequences are severe. If you're caught, you will never teach again, at any level. With the age difference, it doesn't really matter that she's eighteen, her parents can still choose to press charges, or sue you and the school if anything happens between you on campus. Barden will throw you under one of their nonexistent school buses before you can blink," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little with the joke.

 

"But, I'm sure Jess and Will have already made this clear to you, and you've still chosen to risk it, so you must think she's worth it," he mused, rubbing a hand along his jaw."Have you two talked about how to handle your relationship?"

 

Chloe nodded, answering, "We've talked about it a lot. We know what's at stake, and that's why practically no one knows. She...she didn't even know I was planning on tell you about us."

 

Christian hummed thoughtfully, but before he could answer, Chloe watched all four of her brothers enter the room. Grace opened her mouth and pointed towards the kitchen, but CJ spoke first.

 

"Mom, just hold on. We all know...obviously, and we..."

 

Christian stood up and interrupted his oldest son. "Stop. You four, sit," he directed, pointing to the other side of the room with the loveseat and chair. 

 

Chloe watched as her brothers silently obeyed, the twins occupying the loveseat while CJ and Will chose to sit on the floor. 

 

Christian looked around at all of them before speaking in his calm, even tone. "Now that the whole family is here," he said, a touch of humor evident. "Whether or not any of us agree with Chloe's decision, she deserves our support. We're her family, and it's our job to love her, not to judge her. Just like no one is judging Ollie for not being ready to get married, or CJ for his chosen profession, or your mother for refusing to quit meddling in all your lives," he finished, smiling and purposely ignoring the glare Grace was sending his way. "Or me for choosing to meet and take on a new client and missing most of the time you all were home for Christmas," he added, not helping his case with his wife. 

 

Chloe recognized the edge to her dad's tone, making it clear that he'd made up his mind and there would be no argument. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked over to see her brothers grinning happily, and instantly knew that they had come down to tell her exactly what her dad had just said. 

 

Chloe felt the tears start to fall again as her dad pulled her into a big hug, breaking out into laughter as all four of her brothers quickly joined in. She heard various phrases from the center of the pile, including, "family hug," and "we love you Chlo-bear," and "we'll get you and your girlfriend a new cradle for Christmas!" The last was followed by a grunt of pain and her mother's voice clearly saying, "Christian Junior, the only cradle you'd better be buying is for my second grandbaby!"

 

Chloe couldn't help the tears, but knew that this time they were happy ones. She savored each second in the middle of her brothers' group hug, never having felt more loved by her family than in that moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my incredible beta Ravenclawsome33!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, and be a fan of this story! You're all awesome :-).


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 of Meet the Beale's/Christmas/New Year's Eve!
> 
> Music:
> 
> Lift Me Up – Kate Voegele

* * *

 

Chloe sleepily opened her eyes at the prodding of a finger into her shoulder, taking in the eager face and big blue eyes of her nephew. Glancing quickly at the clock, she bit back a groan at how early it was. Despite being a teacher and having grown accustomed to early mornings, waking up before six was strictly forbidden in her world. 

 

"Aunt Chloe!" Eddie whispered excitedly, grabbing a hold of the blankets and pulling himself up onto the bed. "Santa came!" he said, his voice still hushed. 

 

Chloe smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his little body in a tight hug. "Really?" she asked, leaning back to watch him nod, his smile growing wider. 

 

"Yeah," he said confidently, a flare of mischief appearing in his eyes. "I sneaked downstairs to see the presents before mommy and daddy woke up, and Santa brought tons!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide. 

 

"Eddie!" CJ's head poked through the doorway, sighing as he saw his son sitting happily on Chloe's bed. "Sorry Chlo," he said sheepishly, quickly grabbing the boy off the bed and throwing him over his shoulder. 

 

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle as Eddie let out a squeal of laughter, his little fists beating harmlessly against CJ's back as he shouted, "Come on, Aunt Chloe! It's time for presents!"

 

Chloe shook her head as CJ tried to quiet him down, grinning as the next sound was Eddie's quick footsteps as he sprinted downstairs to where the presents awaited him. Crawling out of bed, she decided against changing out of her pajama pants, throwing on an over-sized Barden hoodie before making her way downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she realized she must have been last on Eddie's list of people to wake up. The three remaining brothers were sitting drowsily at the table with their dad, all four men clutching coffee cups and staring off into space in random directions. 

 

"Well, don't you guys look full of Christmas cheer," Chloe teased, messing up Evan's hair as she made her way towards the coffee pot. 

 

Evan ducked his head at her touch, shooting a glare at her over his mug. "It's fucki..."

 

"Language!" Grace admonished, appearing out of nowhere to swat the back of her son's head with a rolled up newspaper. 

 

Chloe snickered and grabbed her favorite mug out of the cupboard, the one with a picture of a ladybug beneath the word 'love.' It was part of a set, each white mug containing a picture and a word that created a common phrase. Each of them had one growing up, and it was one of the reasons behind the small ladybug tattooed on her wrist. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she ventured into the living room to find Eddie sitting anxiously in front of the tree, his head swiveling between the presents and the warning looks CJ and Nora were sending his way from the loveseat. 

 

Chloe sat down on the couch and spread a blanket over her legs. Blowing gently at the steam rising from the mug, she was soon joined by her brothers, sliding over to make room for all three of them to squeeze in next to her. Christian followed them into the family room and sat down in the armchair by the tree, a smile crossing his face as he looked around the room. 

 

"Honey, are you ready? I think Eddie's going to burst if he doesn't get to open a present soon," he called, winking at the little boy. 

 

Eddie turned halfway around and yelled happily, "Yeah, Nana...hurry! Santa came!"

 

Chloe laughed at the exasperated expression on her oldest brother's face as he said, "Eddie, be patient,"

 

There was no calming him down though, as he got up and raced around the room, ending up squirming onto the loveseat to sit between his parents. Chloe glanced down the couch at her brothers, her smile fading into an eye roll at their stoic faces. 

 

"You guys look like the ghosts of Christmas future...like straight death," she said, poking Ollie in the cheek, as he'd been the unfortunate one to sit beside her. "Where's your Christmas spirit, Ollie?"

 

"In bed, asleep, where I should be right now," he mumbled, taking a deep breath as Evan and Will hummed their agreement. "For Christ's sake, it's not even six..." he trailed off as Grace swept into the room, placing Santa hats on all their heads. 

 

"Okay!" Grace said, clapping her hands with a bright smile on her face. She looked at Eddie and asked, "Eddie, are you ready to see what Santa brought you?!"

 

Chloe smiled as the little boy jammed his Santa hat tighter onto his head and scrambled to his feet, shouting, "YES!" 

 

Grace hugged him before directing him to the tree, saying, "Now, if you're going to be our Christmas elf, you've got to make sure everyone has presents to open, okay? This is a very important job...can you do it?"

 

Eddie's face turned serious as he nodded, carefully selecting packages and moving them into a small pile to distribute. Grace smiled and went to sit on the arm of Christian's chair, his arm automatically sliding around her waist. 

 

As Chloe watched her parents interact again, her thoughts turned instantly to Beca, wishing that the brunette was here with her. It was amazing getting to spend the holiday with her whole family, but she could sense that something...or someone...was missing. It hit her all at once, the realization that she wanted it all with Beca, not just the little things like quiet evenings at home or sleepy mornings in bed, but holidays and Christmases and birthdays. The feelings overwhelmed her, and made it all the more apparent that she hadn't heard the brunette's voice in almost a week. 

 

Now that her family knew, she had no reason to worry about excusing herself for a moment, heading into the kitchen and waiting nervously as the phone rang. She was about to hang up after the third ring, when Beca sleepily mumbled a greeting through the speaker.

 

"Hey baby," Chloe said softly, wondering how just hearing Beca's voice could flood her entire body with warmth. 

 

Beca yawned on the other end of the phone before saying in a deceptively calm tone,  _"You better have something a lot more pressing to tell me than 'Hey baby' if you're gonna wake me up at three am."_

 

Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth, completely forgetting about the time difference. "Shit, Becs, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot you're three hours behind me."

 

_"So you called me for the first time since you've been away, in the middle of the night, just to chat?"_

 

Chloe paused at the hint of irritation now present in her girlfriend's voice. She decided to leave the kitchen, making her way upstairs to her bedroom. "I know...definitely not my best moment. I just...I really miss you, Becs," she said, sitting down on the bed and pulling a blanket around her. 

 

She heard Beca take a deep breath on the other end, and was relieved that her tone now held none of its previous annoyance. "I miss you too....a completely insane amount. When are you coming home?"

 

Chloe paused at the question, another realization hitting her. 'Home,' she thought, knowing that this place wasn't her real home anymore. Home was in California, with Beca, and she wanted nothing more than to be there right now. 

 

"I'm flying back on the thirtieth," she answered. "I was hoping we could spend New Year’s Eve together at my place."

 

 _"Shit, I didn't know you were coming back for New Year’s. Fat Amy's throwing a huge party..."_ she trailed off, and Chloe's heart sank at her words. 

 

It was so difficult sometimes for her to get a read on where she stood with Beca, the brunette keeping a tight lid on her emotions most of the time. Sure, Beca opened up to her at times, but more often than not Chloe was left guessing where she really stood. It was one of the reasons why she was so hesitant to push their relationship to the next level, unsure if Beca was ready for something so serious. Beca's voice broke through her thoughts, and Chloe blinked back tears she didn't realize had pooled in her eyes.

 

_"I'll just bail on the party. I'd rather spend New Year’s with you anyways, babe."_

 

Chloe sighed, replying, "It's okay, Becs. I know you'd rather ring in the new year celebrating with your friends. Go to the party."

 

 _"Don't tell me what I want. I'm capable of making a decision,"_ Beca teased, and Chloe could picture the fake annoyed look on her face, the corners of her mouth creeping up into a smile. _"I'd have to be crazy to pass up spending New Year's Eve with my amazing girlfriend. You know, they say you're supposed to kiss someone you love into the new year..."_

 

Chloe felt her breath hitch at the words, her eyes going wide. Beca continued on before she could respond, saying,  _"So I guess Stacie will just have to get over it."_

 

Chloe could hear the laughter in her girlfriend's voice and frowned at her words, wishing they were together so she could smack Beca for that one. "You're the worst," she said, rolling her eyes.

 

Beca chuckled on the other end, retorting,  _"Says the one who woke up her girlfriend at three am on Christmas morning and didn't even bother to sing that cliché Matchbox 20 song."_  Her voice turned a little curious as she asked,  _"Were you lonely?"_

 

Chloe sighed, wondering for a moment how she was possibly in love with this girl. "If you must know, Eddie woke us all up at the crack of dawn to open presents and...." she paused, wondering if she should tell Beca exactly what thoughts had run through her head. "And I just missed you in that moment, and wanted to hear your voice," she finished, mentally kicking herself. 

 

Beca was quiet for a few moments, and her voice was soft when she finally spoke.  _"I can't wait until I graduate, and we don't have to hide anymore. I know we haven't talked much since you've been home, but I wanted to give you space to be with your family....I know how much you've missed them. I guess...I love Christmas, you know? We have all these family traditions and Sheila's parents come out to visit and it's great. But it hasn't felt the same this year, like something's missing..."_  Beca trailed off again, as if hesitating.  _"You're missing, Chlo."_

 

Chloe felt her heart tighten at her words, wondering how it was possible that Beca felt exactly the same way she did. It only solidified her resolve that what was between them was far from ordinary, that their connection ran much deeper than your average relationship. 

 

"I know what you mean," Chloe responded, her voice wavering slightly. "It's the same for me."

 

Neither said anything after that, letting the silence between them speak volumes. Chloe listened to Beca's steady breathing, closing her eyes and picturing her girlfriend lying beside her. Her heart was bursting with all the feelings, and she knew that if Beca had actually been there, she would have said the words. It was nearly impossible to hold back anymore, and Chloe found she didn't want to. She let herself be honest, and knew she wanted it all with Beca. And maybe it wouldn't work out, but she knew she had to give it everything or she'd regret it. 

 

Chloe shot straight up as her bedroom door slammed open, a tiny whirlwind jumping onto the bed with her shouting, "Aunt Chloe! You're missing Christmas!!"

 

 _"What the fuck?"_  Beca groaned into her ear before she opened her arms to catch the bouncing boy.

 

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I'll be right down, promise," she said, laughing as he left the room as quickly as he arrived. Putting the phone back up to her ear, she apologized, "Sorry, baby, I gotta go."

 

Beca responded dryly,  _"No worries...I think I'm deaf in one ear though."_

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, retorting, "I think you'll survive."

 

 _"Only if you come nurse me back to health,"_  Beca said suggestively.  _"See you in a few days?"_

 

Chloe smiled, slowly getting to her feet. "Yep, can't wait! Merry Christmas, baby."

 

_"Merry Christmas, Chlo."_

 

She hung up, slipping her phone into the large front pocket of her hoodie and made her way back downstairs. Her mother looked questioningly at her as she re-entered the room, but she gave her a reassuring smile and sat back down on the couch with her brothers in time for Eddie to dump a few presents into her lap.

 

Glancing around the room, she wasn't surprised to see that her parents had gone overboard as usual. Her mother couldn't help herself around the holidays, loving nothing more than to spoil them with gifts. To her left, the twins were excitedly comparing matching Apple iWatches, while Will was practically drooling over a brand new PS4 box that had a scene from Star Wars on it. Grace was beaming happily at Christian, holding a card in one hand and a few pieces of paper in the other. Chloe wondered what he'd gotten her for a split second, before a happy squeal from Eddie drew everyone's attention.

 

She looked at the little boy on the floor in front of a box as big as he was, a bright red bow on top. Chloe noticed immediately that the box was sort of moving, and that it had some rips in the wrapping paper along the top. Her jaw dropped as she looking over at CJ, grinning at his son's excitement. 

 

Eddie tore off the bow and wrapping paper, eyes widening as the box gave a small whine. CJ squatted down beside him and helped him carefully open the top, revealing a small black lab puppy with a matching red bow tied around its neck. Chloe was pretty sure it was the cutest little thing she'd ever seen, and guessed it couldn't be more than a few months old.

 

"A PUPPY!" Eddie shouted, immediately throwing himself into his dad's arms for a hug, before pulling away just as quickly and reaching inside the box to pet the dog. He laughed as the puppy licked all over his arm, reaching in to lift it out and set it on the floor. "Is it a boy or girl? Does it have a name?" he asked rapidly, looking excitedly at his dad.

 

CJ chuckled and reached over to grab the puppy, who'd started to chew at the wrapping paper. "It's a boy, and he doesn't have a name yet. It's your job to give him a name and take care of him," he explained patiently, as Eddie patted the puppy's head. 

 

The little boy screwed his face up in concentration, before deciding, "His name is Shadow. 'Cause he's black and he'll follow me around like my shadow," he explained, looking around the room to make sure everyone understood.

 

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. The whole scene was beyond adorable, and she nodded as CJ supported his decision. "Couldn't have chosen better myself, son. Why don't I hold onto Shadow here while you open the rest of your presents?"

 

Eddie nodded eagerly, and proceeded to open up a variety of things his puppy would need, including a collar, leash, bowls, and multiple toys. 

 

Chloe turned her attention to the pile of packages in front of her, grabbing a smaller box from her parents and opening up a new iWatch of her own. Shaking her head, she smiled at her mom and said, "Mom, this is too much!"

 

Grace waved her words away, replying, "Nonsense! It's Christmas and I'll buy you all whatever I want."

 

Chloe sighed and continued opening up the rest of her gifts, particularly surprised at the new pair of sunglasses Will had gotten her. Raising her eyebrows at him after recognizing the expensive brand, he shrugged and said, "I've done some consulting work for dad recently. Besides, you need a good pair out there in sunny California."

 

None of the remaining gifts matched the excitement of the puppy, and it wasn't long before the sun came up and the whole family wandered outside to watch Eddie chase Shadow around the lawn. The puppy was still small enough that he couldn't escape Eddie, and Chloe quickly snapped a picture of the two rolling around on the grass together to send to Beca. She was surprised to get a response immediately, swiping it open to read it and chuckled as she quickly typed out a reply.

 

_Trouble [7:38AM]: Adorable. Where's my puppy?_

 

_Chloe [7:39AM]: At the pound. Thought you'd be back asleep_

 

_Trouble [7:41AM]: Couldn't. Working on a new song instead. And your Christmas present_

 

_Chloe [7:42AM]: We said no presents!_

 

_Trouble [7:43AM]: We said no buying presents. I didn't buy you anything._

 

_Chloe [7:45AM]: Cheater. What is it??_

 

_Trouble [7:46AM]: Come home and find out_

 

_Chloe [7:47AM]: Soon_

 

Chloe sighed and tucked her phone back into the pocket of her sweatshirt, shivering in the cold morning air. CJ had grabbed Eddie in one arm and scooped the puppy up with the other, carrying both back inside. Chloe followed alongside Nora, raising an eyebrow at the older woman.

 

"A puppy, huh?" Chloe asked, shooting her sister-in-law a teasing smile. "Don't have enough on your plate as it is?"

 

Nora returned the smile and shrugged. "CJ thinks it'll be good for him. Teach him some responsibility, to have to care for something other than himself."

 

Chloe nodded, agreeing with the points. "True, but puppies are a lot of work and he's only six."

 

"Yeah, believe me, I know," Nora sighed. "But a few of his friends have dogs and he's been asking for one for two years now. We decided he was old enough to help take care of it."

 

Chloe opened the door for Nora, following her back inside and closed it firmly behind them, locking the cold winter air outside. Grace took up residence in the kitchen, whipping up a large batch of scrambled eggs and bacon while Evan put a new pot of coffee on. Chloe joined them, adding slices of bread to the toaster and mixed up some batter for pancakes. Before long, the whole family made their way to the dining room for breakfast, the table overflowing with food. They all sat as Christian stood at the head of the table, waiting patiently while the puppy settled down near Eddie's chair, happily chewing on a new bone.

 

Christian smiled at all of them before speaking. "I am truly blessed to be surrounded by such a wonderful and loving family. This has been a special Christmas, having everyone home, and I know how much it meant to your mother, so thank you all for making the effort to be here. You've all grown into responsible, mature adults, despite my best intentions," he joked, winking at the twins. 

 

At a look from his wife, he coughed and continued, "It's clearly due to your mother that you've all turned out so well, and I couldn't have asked for a better partner to tackle life's challenges with."

 

Evan coughed loudly, something that sounded a lot like 'suck up' coming through his fake hacking. Chloe smirked as Grace turned her glare on her son, who immediately shrunk back into his chair and looked innocently back at her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

 

"Right, on that note," Christian finished, grinning around at the rest of them. "Merry Christmas everyone. Let's eat!"

* * *

Beca fell back onto her bed after Chloe hung up, letting her phone drop gently against her stomach. A quick glance at the clock told her it was almost half-past three in the morning. It was the first time they'd spoken since Chloe left, and now she was wide awake in the middle of the night, missing her girlfriend terribly. She'd managed to distract herself from Chloe's absence in a variety of ways, from working on her music to hanging out with Stacie and their small group of friends. Beca had admittedly been avoiding calling Chloe, torn between desperately wanting to hear her voice and knowing that it would probably only make her miss the redhead even more. Beca told herself that it was because she didn't want to interrupt Chloe's time with her family, but deep down she knew it was the fear of being vulnerable and missing Chloe too much. 

 

Instead of dwelling on their separation, she had spent a good chunk of the break in front of her mixing board, trying to figure out which songs she wanted to record during her studio time. Beca wanted to narrow it down to only two or three, knowing that she'd be lucky to have two finished songs at the end of the sessions, which started in January. She was so happy that she wasn't even put off by the fact that they were on five consecutive weekends, allowing her back to back full days to work with. It was going to put a serious dent in the time she spent with Chloe, but the thought of getting her hands on a professional sound board made her giddy with excitement. 

 

The hollow feeling that came with missing Chloe had settled firmly in her stomach, and Beca sat up, knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She yawned, pulling on a Vanderbilt hoodie she'd stolen from Chloe's apartment and padded downstairs to make coffee. Quickly sliding a K-cup into the Keurig, she put a mug in place and hit the button to start brewing. She grabbed the mug a minute later, breathing in the delicious scent, before turning and making her way back to her room. 

 

Taking a seat in front of her mixing board, she fired up her laptop, making sure everything was plugged in and connected. Opening up her latest file, Beca grabbed her headphones and made sure they were snug over her ears. She sipped slowly from the mug as she listened to the steady bassline, only taking a moment before pausing it to add in the guitar she'd recorded a few days ago. Grinning happily, she added the piano next, feeling good about how the track sounded so far. Bringing the mug back to her lips she hit play again, almost doing a real-life spit take at the awful sound. Stopping the track immediately, Beca rummaged through the folders in one of the desk drawers, pulling out the corresponding sheet music for the song. 

 

After a few minutes she spotted the problem, realizing she would have to record the whole part over again. Sighing, she opened up a different program and spent a few minutes rearranging her setup, moving her mixing board carefully to the side and replacing it with her keyboard. Plugging everything in, she cracked her knuckles, took another sip of coffee, and started over.

 

\----

 

Hours later, Beca was frowning at her computer screen as she listened to the new piano melody. It was much more cohesive with the rest of the track, but something was still a little off. Before she could make another adjustment, her phone beeped with an incoming text. She opened it to find a picture of Chloe's nephew rolling around on the grass with a small black puppy. After exchanging a few texts with her girlfriend, she heard laughter coming from downstairs and decided to see who was awake. 

 

She entered the kitchen to find Sheila's mom, Nancy, sitting at the kitchen table while her stepmom set a pan on the stove and turned on a burner, the Keurig already hard at work brewing a cup of coffee.

 

"I know you're not attempting to cook something, you know the rules," Beca said, grinning when Sheila jumped at her voice. She set her empty coffee mug in the sink and joined Nancy at the table. 

 

Sheila's parents, Joe and Nancy Emmerson, had joined them for Christmas every year since she and Ben tied the knot. Beca discovered early on that Sheila had never married, never seriously dated, and had a less than zero desire for kids. Frankly, it stunned her that she'd gotten involved with her dad at all, considering Beca was twelve when they met and clearly not going anywhere for a while. Even more impressive was the fact that she and Sheila got along famously right away, not something you'd expect from someone who didn't want kids. Beca had asked her about it, and understood Sheila's response that she didn't want to have kids of her own, but that it didn't mean she hated all children. Beca also appreciated how Sheila didn't really try to parent her at first, needing a fair amount of time and encouragement from Ben to grow into the role. The slow introduction helped Beca adjust as well, coming to the quick realization that Sheila wasn't trying to replace her mother, but find her place in their new family. 

 

Beca also found out quickly that Sheila's parents were beyond thrilled at the addition of their first "grandchild," overwhelmed at their first family Christmas at how forward Nancy was in voicing their happiness. As with everything surrounding their blended family, it took Beca a little while to adjust to having a set of grandparents who loved her unconditionally. Her mom's parents had passed away before she was born, and her dad didn't get along well with his mother. She vaguely remembered a holiday with Grandma Mitchell when she was much younger, but it wasn't something her dad liked to discuss. Beca knew that her grandmother wanted her father to become a doctor, and thought very little of his chosen career path. 

 

At their first family Christmas, Nancy had insisted that she call her and Joe grandma and grandpa, and while it had felt awkward initially, the terms rolled off her tongue by the time they were hugging everyone goodbye. They weren't able to visit often, but Beca had grown to love them both the way she loved her stepmom, and genuinely looked forward to their visits. Nancy was about the sweetest woman she'd ever met, never having a bad thing to say about anyone while occasionally showing a bit of that fire her daughter possessed. Sheila clearly took after her father, inheriting his sarcastic sense of humor,  rebellious nature, and eagerness go in search of a new adventure or experience. 

 

"Don't eat anything she gives you," she warned Nancy under her breath, just loud enough for Sheila to hear.

 

Sheila pointed a finger at her, retorting, "Watch it, kid, or I won't make you any breakfast."

 

Beca smirked, looking over at her, replying, "You promise?"

 

Nancy raised her eyebrows at Beca, asking, "I thought Ben was teaching her to cook?"

 

Beca turned her gaze back to Sheila's mom, giving her a genuine smile. Nancy was a little shorter than Sheila, her blonde hair almost completely gray and cut in a short pixie style. She had a kind face and shared her daughter's green eyes, and possessed a smile that made you feel completely loved and accepted, warming your whole body down to the tips of your toes.

 

"I hope not," Beca replied. "If so, he's doing a terrible job. No unsupervised cooking," she recited, biting back a laugh at the amused expression on Nancy's face. "You can cook just fine though Grandma, so what the hell happened to her?"

 

"Language!" Sheila scolded, and Beca looked properly ashamed, forgetting that she needed to be more careful around her grandparents.

 

Before Nancy could answer, they all fell silent at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the older woman rising to greet her husband when Joe ambled through the entryway. Beca got up too, giving them both a hug before hip-checking Sheila away from the stove and starting to crack eggs into a bowl. 

 

Sheila joined her dad at the kitchen table while Nancy got a package of bacon out of the fridge and set it on the countertop beside Beca. After thanking her, Beca set another pan out and began cooking up scrambled eggs and bacon while Nancy chopped up some strawberries, bananas, and cantaloupe to make a fruit salad. It wasn't too much longer before Ben joined them, the family settling in around the table for breakfast. Afterwards, they left the dishes for later, transitioning into the family room to open gifts. 

 

As they sat down, Joe spoke up before Beca could start handing out presents. "Beca, Sheila tells us you've been writing your own songs."

 

Beca's eyes shot to her stepmom, before softening and looking over at Joe. "Yeah, Gramps, I've come up with a few."

 

Joe didn't waste any time, immediately asking, "Will you play us one?"

 

Beca hesitated, looking around at the encouraging smiles on her dad's and Sheila's faces, to the curious and hopeful expressions of her grandparents. Sighing, she nodded in agreement, taking a moment to think of the right song. Taking a deep breath, she moved to sit behind the piano, doing her best to ignore the surprised look on her parent's faces. 'Gotta get over it sometime, Becs...might as well be now,' she thought to herself, starting to play the opening chords. 

 

_This road is anything but simple_

_Twisted like a riddle_

_I've seen high and I've seen low_

_So loud, the voices of all my doubts_

_Telling me to give up_

_To pack up and leave town_

 

_But even so I had to believe_

_Impossible means nothing to me_

 

Beca loved this song, and it was high up on the list of ones she might choose to record during her studio time. It made her feel encouraged and positive, like she could really make her dreams come true one day. She closed her eyes as she began to sing the chorus, letting all her nerves and discomfort fade away into the happiness that came from making music.

 

_So can you lift me up?_

_And turn the ashes into flames_

_'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say_

_And I've been given hope_

_That there's a light on up the hall_

_And that a day will come when the fight is won_

_And I think that day has just begun_

 

Beca opened her eyes to see the variety of expressions beaming her way, from proud to amazed to the tears forming in her dad's eyes, but all shining with love and support. She moved straight into the second verse, knowing that he would understand this song more than the others, having gone through the nightmare with her.

 

_Somewhere, everybody starts there_

_Counting on a small prayer_

_Lost in a nightmare_

_But I'm here and suddenly it's so clear_

_The struggle through the long years_

_It taught me to outrun my fears_

 

_And everything that's worth having_

_Comes with trials worth withstanding_

 

Beca turned her gaze back to the keys as she sang the chorus one more time, deciding to cut the song short and finish with the slow chord progression. Looking up, she cursed inwardly at her family's now teary faces. 

 

"Shit," she mumbled, quickly getting to her feet and moving away from the piano. "I maybe could have chosen a happier one," she said awkwardly, as her dad got up to hug her.

 

"That was incredible, Becs," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "I haven't seen you play like that in a long time."

 

Joe spoke up from somewhere behind her dad, a joking lilt to his voice as he said, "That was alright...from the way Sheila was going on about what she overheard in your room, I was expecting better."

 

Beca grinned, poking her head around to see the grin on Joe's face and then witness the smack Nancy delivered to his shoulder. "Thanks, gramps. I can always count on you to keep it real."

 

Nancy rolled her eyes, saying, "Don't pay him any attention, honey. That was a wonderful song, and very inspiring."

 

Joe rubbed his upper arm as he said, "In all seriousness, I'm not sure I've ever seen you happier than you were just now, up there playing that piano. Not even after your parents got you that car that we heard about for months. Nancy and I, we're proud of you for chasing your dreams."

 

Beca smiled and went over hug both of them, feeling tears hot behind her eyes as she quietly whispered, "Thanks." 

 

It was still difficult for her to handle her emotions when it came to her music, one of the reasons why she was hesitant to really pursue performing. The last thing she wanted was to be up onstage and start bawling after one of her songs. 

 

Sheila clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay people, time for presents. Don't you want to find out what Santa brought this year, kid?" she teased.

 

Beca snorted, looking over at her. "Sure, stepmonster. Though I didn't leave him any milk or cookies, so I'm guessing there's some coal in my stocking."

 

"That depends," Sheila said, rising and going to pull the stockings off their hooks. "Were you naughty or nice?"

 

"Naughty," Beca deadpanned, not a hint of regret in her voice. "Way more fun." 

 

Beca took the stocking Sheila handed her, knowing exactly what to expect. She'd gotten packets of charcoal in her stocking for the past three years, ever since they moved in with Sheila. Joe and Nancy had been shocked the first year, but Beca had only laughed and nodded, assuring them she’d more than earned it. Besides, beneath the coal was always something worth keeping. Last year it had been a set of new flash drives and a guitar pick, which she quickly found out went with a brand new electric guitar.

 

Sure enough, Beca pulled out a bag of charcoal, rolling her eyes before chucking it in Sheila's direction. Digging through her stocking, she pulled out two more bags of coal before her fingers closed around something small and made of metal. Pulling it out, she realized it was a key. 

 

Looking curiously at her parents, she said, "This is too small to be a car key. What does it unlock?"

 

Ben shrugged, setting aside the fluffy socks he'd gotten from Sheila and replied, "Must be one of your other presents. Better start playing elf so you can find out."

 

Every year it was Beca's job as the only child to hand out the presents. Ben claimed it was because she was still full of youthful energy and strength. Beca countered that they were all lazy and drunk on the power of being able to boss her around, though she secretly enjoyed the task. As much as she loved being spoiled by her parents, Beca loved giving gifts way more than receiving them. 

 

She jammed the faded Santa hat on her head with a grin and quickly sorted the presents into small piles near their designated opener. When she was done, Beca sat down near the tree, discovering early on that if she stayed close it meant one less group of presents she had to relocate. 

 

They all awaited Ben's nod of approval that everything was distributed before beginning to open presents. Beca's first few gifts were pretty standard ones from her parents, including fuzzy socks identical to the ones her dad pulled out of his stocking, more flash drives for her mixes, a new pair of black converse, and a gift certificate to get her car cleaned. Nothing with a lock though, she noticed, and opened up the gift from her grandparents to find a messenger bag with a compartment for her laptop. She loved it instantly, and got up to give them both hugs again.

 

Returning to her place on the floor, she grabbed the biggest box, which she'd saved for last. Upon opening it, she grinned to find a wooden box complete with a small padlock on the front. Raising her eyebrows at her dad, he only shrugged again and gestured for her to open it. Beca shook her head with a smile and slid the key into the lock, removing it and carefully placing it to the side. She opened the lid of the box, her jaw dropping as it slipped from her fingers to shut again. Quickly flipping it open, she took a long look at the brand new MacBook Pro that came into view. 

 

"Holy shit," she gasped, reaching out a tentative hand to touch the box, as if trying to convince herself it was real. Her current laptop was at least six years old, but her parents had refused to update it under the reasoning that it was still perfectly functional. 

 

"Language, kid," Sheila teased, and Beca looked over at the smug expressions on her parent's faces. 

 

"You dirty liars!" she accused, unable to stop her grin from stretching ear to ear. "You said I couldn't have one! You said I'd have to save up for a new one once I started working!"

 

Ben nodded, looking pleased with himself. "And you couldn't. Because then we couldn't surprise you with one for Christmas. There's more," he added, gesturing back to the box.

 

Beca instantly looked down to see the other smaller items in the box, her eyes widening again. Tucked away next to the laptop was a new external hard drive, Apple's latest recording software, and several other useful accessories. She felt the emotions welling up inside her again, well aware that this was another demonstration of just how much her parents supported her dream. 

 

Beca rose and joined her parents on the couch, squeezing in between them as they wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks," she said, her voice wavering slightly. 

 

"You're welcome, kid," Sheila said affectionately, hugging her tighter. 

 

Beca leaned back, returning to her seat on the floor before looking over at her parents and asking, "What'd you guys get each other this year?"

 

Ben grinned delightedly, holding up a few sheets of paper. "Sheila got us couple's cooking classes!" he said excitedly.

 

Beca's eyebrows rose as she swallowed the laughter threatening to burst out. "You're actually going to learn how to cook?" she asked incredulously.

 

Sheila narrowed her eyes and responded, "I'm going to try. And watch it, I can still return that laptop, you know." 

 

Beca threw her body over the box, her eyes daring Sheila to make a move. "Nope, it's mine. No takebacks!" 

 

Sheila laughed at her actions, rolling her eyes at the theatrics. "Anyways, Ben got us a trip for two to Napa Valley this summer, along with several vineyard tours and wine tastings. Are you trying to get me drunk?" she teased playfully.

 

Ben winked and gave her a quick kiss, deciding to remain silent. 

 

Beca mumbled, "You guys are disgusting." 

 

Nancy smiled at their interaction. "That sounds like a wonderful trip. I'd love to do that someday," she said pointedly at Joe, who looked up from the iPad he was unwrapping with a confused look on his face.

 

"Sure, we can do that," he agreed, clearly having no idea what she was talking about.

 

Ben added, "That's a great idea, actually. Why don't you both join us this summer?"

 

Beca chuckled at the look on her grandfather's face as Nancy immediately agreed and began to inform him what he'd just gotten himself into. She pulled out her phone to text Chloe about her Christmas presents, discovering she had several unopened messages. 

 

_Stacie [7:30AM]: Merry Christmas!_

 

_Stacie [7:32AM]: I can't wait until the twins learn to sleep in. It's too fucking early for presents_

 

_Fat Amy [8:45AM]: Merry Christmas Shawshank! Get your skinny ass up and eat some Christmas cookies_

 

_CR [9:04AM]: Merry Christmas Becs!_

 

Her eyebrows rose as she smiled at the last message, not expecting it.

 

_Smooth Criminal Nick [9:25AM]: Merry Christmas Beca!_

 

She had actually gotten to know Nick after the karaoke night fiasco since they were the only two who'd gotten in actual trouble. While the rest of their friends had gotten off with a slap on the wrist, Nick's mom had been even less thrilled than her own parents, grounding him for a month and taking away his car keys. Beca, Benji, and Stacie had felt terrible for him, and had traded off giving him rides to and from school for the whole month. 

 

Beca discovered that they actually had quite a few things in common, and genuinely enjoyed talking to him on their rides to and from school. He also occasionally joined her and Stacie to study or chat during the morning free period. Beca learned that Nick also lived in a single parent household, his dad having served in the Marines and passed away three years ago while on duty in Iraq. 

 

Beca quickly sent out replies to all her friends, wishing them Merry Christmas, adding some extra condolences to Stacie for having to put up with her brothers. Looking around the room, she felt surrounded by love. The only thing missing was Chloe, and Beca found that as much as she wished the redhead was there with her, she was happy knowing that her girlfriend was spending much needed time with her own family. 

 

Beca stood up and stretched, before cracking her knuckles and asking, "Who wants to help me do the dishes?"

 

Sheila joined her in the kitchen while her dad started cleaning up the wrapping paper and presents. Beca had just pushed up the sleeves of her hoodie when Sheila gave her a curious look.

 

“Who do you know that likes Vanderbilt?”

 

Beca froze, looking down at the front of her hoodie before quickly answering, “Uh, a guy at school let me borrow it the other day. It was freezing in History for some reason,” she lied, praying that Sheila didn’t ask any more questions.

 

Sheila studied her for a moment, before shrugging and asking, “You wash, and I’ll dry?”

 

Beca nodded, replying, “Deal.”

* * *

“Beca! Stacie’s here!” Sheila called from downstairs, her voice filtering into Beca’s room.

 

“Thanks! I’ll be right there!” she shouted back, quickly finishing wrapping the small box in newspaper.

 

Beca grabbed her jacket, stuck the present in her pocket, and made her way downstairs to meet Stacie.

 

Sheila was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. “Your dad asked me to remind you not to drink and drive, and to have fun at the party.”

 

Beca raised her eyebrows until her stepmom admitted, “Okay, maybe the part about having fun was from me.”

 

Stacie laughed along with her as she replied, “Yeah, that’s more like it. Don’t worry, we’re all crashing at Amy’s house. No one will be driving anywhere.”

 

Sheila nodded and gave her a quick hug. “I mean it, have fun tonight, kid. Be safe, but it’s your senior year….have fun!”

 

Beca nodded and promised, “I’ll be safe. I promise.”

 

With that, she followed Stacie out the door to her best friend’s car. Once they were safely on the road, she sighed, leaning back against the seat.

 

“I hate lying to them,” Beca admitted, feeling guilty.

 

Stacie shrugged, replying, “Becs, it’s not like you can tell the truth. And you are going to be safe….just not at Amy’s house.”

 

It still didn’t sit well with Beca, knowing that her parents put a lot of trust in her. Unfortunately, she had no choice if she wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with her girlfriend. Chloe had returned from Tennessee yesterday, and she couldn’t wait to see her. They hadn’t spoken much after Christmas, mainly due to the fact that Beca had been glued to her new laptop and mixing program since Christmas morning.

 

Stacie looked at her and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the party for a little while? Everyone’s going to ask where you are.”

 

Beca shook her head, replying, “Then it’ll be even more suspicious when I randomly disappear. Better to just not show up at all and say I was being lame and making mixes or something.”

 

Stacie couldn’t argue with her logic, and was soon pulling up to Chloe’s apartment building. “I’d say have fun, but I don’t think you’ve gotta worry about that,” she said, smirking at the shorter brunette.

 

Beca winked at her, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. “Definitely not. Thanks for the ride, and for covering for me tonight,” she said sincerely. “Happy New Year, Stace!”

 

“Happy New Year, Becs,” Stacie replied with a smile, before pulling away from the building.

 

Beca waved as she drove away, before quickly walking the distance to Chloe’s door. She knocked, not having to wait more than a few seconds before it flung open, revealing her girlfriend.

 

“Finally,” Beca said, stepping up and kissing Chloe immediately. “Fuck, I missed you.”

 

Chloe returned the kiss, before pulling her inside the apartment and locking the door. “I missed you too,” she said, tugging Beca closer into a hug. “How was your Christmas?” Chloe asked, leading her over to the couch.

 

Beca followed slightly behind, shedding her jacket and draping it neatly over one of the chairs. She sat down on the couch next to Chloe, the redhead instantly scooting closer, adjusting Beca’s legs over her own so that she was almost sitting in Chloe’s lap. The TV was playing some New Year’s Eve show, but Beca ignored it, snuggling up to her girlfriend and spreading a blanket over them.

 

“It was good. Sheila’s parents were there and I actually like them a lot. It was our usual Christmas,” Beca explained, not feeling like there was much to tell. “How was your trip home?”

 

“So good,” Chloe answered, her smile somehow growing wider. “Eddie is getting so big! And he was too precious with that puppy.”

 

Beca chuckled, shaking her head slightly when Chloe looked at her curiously. “Sorry, just…your accent is a lot more pronounced than when you left. Did your family rub off on you or something?”

 

Chloe’s hand flew to cover her mouth. “Is it really bad?”

 

Beca smirked, replying, “I think it’s fucking adorable.” She leaned in and kissed Chloe again, feeling her girlfriend’s hand slide over her stomach to her other hip.

 

It seemed like forever had passed since the last time Beca kissed Chloe, and she wasn’t planning on wasting any time now that they were together again. As anxious as she was, Chloe seemed to feel the opposite, pulling back and just enjoying being close to her.

 

They chatted for a while, catching each other up on what happened over their respective breaks, before Chloe shot her a nervous look.

 

“Becs, I need to tell you something,” Chloe started, looking at her tentatively.

 

Beca immediately sensed the shift, leaning back to look into Chloe’s eyes. “What’s up?” she asked, unable to keep the nerves out of her voice.

 

“I told my family about us,” Chloe said, looking carefully at the brunette to gauge her reaction. “I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore, especially around my brothers. I needed to tell someone, and after that it only took about two minutes for everyone else to find out. Are….are you mad?”

 

Beca had frozen the second the words left Chloe’s lips, her mind going a mile a minute. Shit, Chloe’s family knew she was dating one of her students, one of her female students nonetheless. “Well…what’d they say?” she asked, avoiding Chloe’s question as she tried to get a bearing on her own feelings.

 

“They were shocked at first, but eventually really supportive,” Chloe admitted, the smile returning to her face. “They were happy for me, Becs. For us.”

 

Beca felt herself calm down a little, knowing at least that Chloe’s family didn’t instantly hate her. “I’m not mad,” she finally answered, looking back into Chloe’s eyes. “You wouldn’t have told them about me unless you thought we could…well, you thought this was big.”

 

Chloe returned her stare, getting momentarily lost in Beca’s dark blue gaze. “I think it’s pretty big, Becs. I wish you could have come with me, and met them,” she said, smiling at the thought.

 

Beca replied softly, “I’d love to meet them, Chlo. They all sound amazing.”

 

She knew it was the right thing to say, as Chloe leaned in and kissed her. Beca never grew tired of the way Chloe kissed her, the way it felt when their lips connected. The feelings and emotions had only grown stronger since their first kiss in detention months ago, and for the first time, Beca was determined not to give in to her fears or insecurities.

 

Beca knew exactly how she felt about Chloe. It had been building for months, and she’d never felt this way about anyone before. But Chloe was different, and Beca could just feel it inside that what they had was special. As terrifying as it was, she knew she was ready to take that last leap and tell Chloe how she felt.

 

Before she could, Chloe pulled back and turned toward the television, exclaiming, “The countdown’s started! Less than one minute!”

 

Beca glanced at the clock, with Ryan Seacrest counting off to the side as if the giant numbers on the screen weren’t clueing everyone in. The picture was of Times Square in New York City, where people were probably…no, definitely freezing their asses off. As the ball descended, Beca felt the overwhelming urge to tell Chloe how she felt, as if she couldn’t wait another minute.

 

She hesitated though, watching the numbers and stupid Ryan Seacrest count down, the ball drop lower, until suddenly it stopped. The screen exploded with fireworks and the words ‘Happy New Year!’ but Beca didn’t see it, because Chloe turned her chin gently and was kissing her again.

 

Beca couldn’t think about anything except the way Chloe’s lips were moving against her own, the way her tongue twisted and curled, the way her hand slid around behind her neck to tangle in her hair. Chloe’s other hand tugged insistently at her shirt, until Beca fully slid onto her lap, straddling her hips.

 

Pulling back for air, Beca took a deep breath, gaining courage as she looked into Chloe’s eyes, finding nothing but love. Resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s, Beca kissed her softly, murmuring against her lips, “I love you, you know.”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened for a split second, before she gave Beca one of her beaming smiles and said, “I love you, too.”

 

Beca stared at her, her heart beating a million times per minute, wondering if she heard her right. Breaking into a grin, she said, “Say it again.”

 

Chloe laughed and repeated herself. “I love you, Beca Mitchell.”

 

“I love you too, Chloe Beale,” Beca returned, leaning down and kissing her again. “Fuck, I was terrified to say that.”

 

Chloe kissed her again, mumbling, “Me too. I was about to tell you, but you beat me to it. Jerk.”

 

Beca chuckled, returning the kiss. “Sorry, not sorry.”

 

“Oh, I’m not sorry at all,” Chloe said, leaning back into the couch and sliding her hands up from her hips, under her shirt.

 

Beca leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as her hands rested on the back of the couch. Her hips pressed down, drawing a moan from her girlfriend as she pulled back again for air.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Beca whispered, taking in Chloe’s flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips.

 

Chloe looked back at her, before pulling her down into another kiss, this one more heated than the last. Beca sensed the desire radiating from her girlfriend, while at the same time not feeling their usual urgency. The attraction between them was difficult to control at times, many of their encounters frantic with the need to feel each other. While the desire remained, Beca also felt relaxed and peaceful, like she wanted to make the most of every second they had together without rushing.

 

Chloe let out a frustrated whimper as she pulled back again, but Beca stood before she could hold her in place. “Let’s go to bed,” she said, offering Chloe her hand.

 

Beca lead them into the bedroom, spinning to wrap her arms around Chloe’s neck, pulling her down into a kiss. She pulled back slightly, whispering, “Now isn’t the time to rush. Tonight has been the best night of my life, and it’s not even over yet. I want to make every minute count.”

 

Chloe leaned back, looking into her eyes. Beca sucked in a deep breath as Chloe’s hands slid under her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head and off. Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips to Beca’s neck, and she felt heat spread through her. Chloe’s lips were driving her crazy, sucking and nibbling at her neck, her hands roaming over Beca’s sides and back, touching bare skin.

 

As her hands deftly dropped to the button on Beca’s jeans, Chloe whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry baby, we’re just getting started….and I promise not to rush.”

* * *

Beca woke up groggy, feeling like she barely slept at all. ‘Maybe because you barely slept last night,’ her brain reasoned, and she decided that was a fair point. With her eyes still closed, she stretched a tentative hand across the bed, searching for her girlfriend. Finding nothing but empty sheets, she cracked an eye open and looked around at the empty room.

 

Letting out a long sigh, Beca got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her body and entered the main room. A quick look around told her Chloe was out on the porch, watching the sunrise. Well, that explained why she was so tired.

 

Beca quickly grabbed the present she’d brought the night before out of her jacket pocket and quietly stepped out on to the porch, keeping the sheet firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

 

“Morning, babe,” Beca greeted, not wanting to startle her.

 

Chloe spun around, her lips forming the easy smile that Beca had become so familiar with. “Morning baby. Want some coffee?” she asked, extending the cup she was holding.

 

Beca shook her head no. “Not yet,” she answered, stepping forward and holding out the small box. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Chloe shook her head, setting the mug down on the railing and taking the box. “I’m mad at you, you know. We said no presents.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, replying, “Oh, just shut up and open it. You’ll understand.”

 

Chloe glanced at the newspaper wrapping paper, asking, “Do you wrap all your presents in newspaper?”

 

“Of course. It’s tradition,” Beca answered. “You don’t have to say it….I already know you use some bright red Santa paper or something.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe winked at her, staying silent as she ripped open the paper and eased the cover off the small box to find a single flash drive. “What’s on it?” she asked curiously.

 

“Mixes,” Beca shrugged. “Songs that I wrote about you, or songs that made me think of you that I mixed together. I figured that since I suck with words, maybe I could tell you how I feel with music. You know, for the times that I can’t say it.”

 

Beca swallowed as Chloe’s eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. Before she knew it, the redhead had wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering, “I love you so much. This is amazing.”

 

“You haven’t even heard any of them yet,” Beca mumbled. “What if you hate it?”

 

Chloe shook her head firmly, leaning back to look into Beca’s stormy eyes. “I love it. It’s the most thoughtful present I’ve ever gotten. And I love you.”

 

Beca smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “That’s good, ‘cause I kinda love you too.”

 

Chloe pulled away and bounced excitedly inside, exclaiming, “I have to listen to it right now!”

 

Beca rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing the abandoned coffee cup and taking a sip as she followed Chloe back inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to my beta, Ravenclawsome33, for proofing this chapter even though she really shouldn't have!
> 
> On that note, due to lawyer stuff and life stuff, I'll probably be beta-less for the rest of this story. So join me in sending good vibes her way as she handles all that!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continues to Read and Review! You guys are seriously the best. I kinda wonder if I went back and looked over all these notes at the end, if I'd discover I say the exact same thing every time... #authorthoughts


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, or its characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm currently Beta-less, so all mistakes are my own!

* * *

 

Beca pulled into a parking spot in front of the school, yawning widely as she turned her engine off. She was stunned at how quickly the year was flying by. It had seemed like only a few short weeks ago that she was picking Stacie up on the first day of school, and now suddenly it was the beginning of February. February ninth, to be exact, which she knew because it happened to be Sheila's birthday. Her dad had informed her earlier in the week that they'd be having a family dinner, and then not so subtly asked her if she could spend the night at Stacie's house. Beca had held a hand up stopping him, agreeing instantly without requiring any further details. 

 

The last month or so had passed smoothly as she settled into a routine. She and Stacie had received their SAT scores and completed their college applications, knowing that the only thing left to do was wait. Beca assured Stacie that Stanford would have to be full of morons to not let her in, but her friend had been jittery for weeks after submitting all her paperwork before finally settling in to wait. Chloe was also extremely supportive, telling Stacie that she had an outstanding shot at being accepted to her dream school.

 

Chloe. Just the thought of her brought a smile to Beca's face. She never thought she'd be in a serious relationship, let alone fall in love, but Chloe made it surprisingly easy. Things were a little awkward at school, mainly because Beca was still extremely paranoid about someone finding out, but their relationship continued to grow as they found ways to spend more time together. This remained the case in spite of Beca's obsession with her new music software, not wanting a repeat of the merciless teasing from Stacie the last time she'd neglected her girlfriend for too long. 

 

The morning classes passed by quickly, and in no time she was following Stacie outside. It was a warmer day for February, and they decided to spend their free period outside on the quad. Beca collapsed on the grass under their favorite tree, as Stacie sat down and leaned up against the trunk.

 

"You've been suspiciously tame in Posen's class lately. Are you sick?" Stacie asked curiously.

 

Beca shrugged, answering, "I'm fine. Great, even."

 

Stacie's eyebrows rose at her response. "Really? Because you've never made it more than a week without messing with her, and here we are going on three weeks and you haven't taken so much as a five-minute nap."

 

Beca sighed, sitting up and looking at her friend. "Chlo asked me to stop, so I stopped."

 

"Seriously? How whipped are you, Mitchell?" Stacie quipped, ducking as Beca swiped at her head.

 

"Shut up," Beca retorted, missing Stacie and giving up, leaning back on her elbows. "Here's how I see it. She's Chloe's friend. If this thing is for real, I'm going to have to be around her at some point, and it'd be a lot easier if she didn't totally hate me."

 

Stacie snickered and said, "I think that ship has long sailed."

 

Beca smirked, replying, "Yeah well, you should have seen how happy Chloe was when I agreed to quit messing with Posen. We were in bed for hours....totally worth it."

 

"Ah, now it makes sense," Stacie said, grinning at her friend. "I can't believe you guys dropped the L-bomb. That's crazy," she said shaking her head. "Still feeling it?"

 

Beca nodded, smiling as she thought of her girlfriend. "She's perfect, Stace. I never thought I could be this happy. It's almost like I'm waiting for something terrible to happen because things can't possibly be this good."

 

Stacie smiled, leaning over and hugging the shorter brunette tightly. "I'm really happy for you, Becs. You deserve to be happy, you know." She pulled back and asked, "How's the music stuff coming?"

 

"Really good. Awesome, actually. I've had two weekends in the studio, so there's three left. Luke, the producer and owner, is crazy talented. He's helped me so much, and only solidified my goal to get there some day. He did say that I'm an incredible songwriter, and that I should consider the path as an artist first. He even offered to produce my first single as soon as I graduate and can really put in the time."

 

A new voice broke into their conversation, causing both girls to look up. 

 

"And you said yes right?" Nick asked, settling down on the grass to form a sort of triangle. "Mind if I join you? Not feeling Physics right now. That shit is impossible."

 

Stacie nodded, replying, "Yeah, of course. Grab some grass. And I can totally help you with Physics sometime if you want. That's kinda my thing."

 

Nick raised his eyebrows, asking, "Really? I mean, yeah, totally. I'd owe you one. I definitely need the help."

 

Beca laughed at Stacie's wounded expression, chiming in, "Nick, she's kind of a genius. You know that right? She could probably help you more than Frazier could."

 

Nick rolled his eyes, replying, "Yeah, like that's hard. I feel like anyone in the school could help more than Mr. Frazier."

 

"Nope, not me," Beca said, still laughing slightly. "Physics and I don't see eye to eye."

 

"Anyways, enough about stupid physics," Nick said, dodging Stacie's attempted flick at his ear. "Were you saying something about recording a single?"

 

Beca nodded, going a little quiet and looking down at her fingers.

 

Stacie broke in, saying, "Dude, you're going to have to get past this whole shy crap if you want to be a star."

 

"I never said anything about wanting to be a star," Beca shot back, frustrated. "I just want to make music."

 

Nick chimed in, "That kinda comes with the territory, though, if you do it well."

 

Beca groaned and laid back down on the grass, closing her eyes. "That's why I just want to produce or master. No one knows or cares about the one behind the scenes...they're just some faceless person that makes everything come together. It's perfect for me since I hate people."

 

It was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes, scoffing, "Please, you don't hate people. Stop being so dramatic. You loved performing at the choir concert, or even at karaoke night. The happiness was stamped across your normally scowly face."

 

Beca shot her a glare, before looking at Nick for confirmation. When he shrugged and nodded, she huffed and sat up. "Okay, fine, it was cool." she admitted, thinking back to the moments. "But I'm not the kind of person who's going to be okay with paparazzi following me around all the time and taking my picture. It'd drive me crazy."

 

Nick calmed the mood a little, joking, "Little full of yourself there, dontcha think? You don't even have a record deal or anything. I think you've got a ways to go before the paparazzi start stalking you."

 

Beca was close enough to swat his knee, feeling a bit of satisfaction at his yelp. "Weren't you just saying I should say yes to recording a single?"

 

Stacie grinned. "Becs, just don't forget about us little people when you get all famous."

 

Beca laughed, shaking her head. "If I turn into a total asshole you'd better come slap some sense back into me."

 

"With pleasure," Stacie said with a wink at Nick. "We would never let that happen, right?"

 

"'Course not," he affirmed. "But I will not slap you. Something tells me Stacie's had some practice in that department anyways."

 

Beca nodded, all three laughing again when Stacie just shrugged, not denying it. Nick got to his feet as students started funneling out of the Arts building, extending a hand to each of the girls and helping them up. 

 

"Guess it's back to the grind," he said, sighing. "See you at lunch?"

 

Beca and Stacie nodded, watching him walk towards the gym before turning and heading for the High School. 

 

As they were walking up the steps, Stacie asked casually, "He knows you're gay, right?"

 

Beca stopped, looking curiously at her best friend. "I think so. It hasn't come up or anything. Why do you ask?"

 

Stacie chuckled, taking the last few steps and opening the door, gesturing for Beca to enter first. "Because he's totally got a crush on you."

 

"No way," Beca scoffed, passing through the doorway and heading for the stairs. "Don't be ridiculous. If anything, he’s got a crush on you, like every other guy in this school."

 

"Whatever you say, Becs," Stacie responded, following her up the stairs to the senior hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed without incident, and soon Beca found herself waiting impatiently for Stacie to finish talking to Chloe about their latest assignment so they could leave. She had a few hours before dinner, and Stacie had offered to help her with Calculus homework so she would be free to spend time with Chloe later. 

 

"Becs, let's go," Stacie called from the front of the room.

 

Beca hopped off the table she'd been sitting on, shooting Chloe a wink. "I'll see you later," she said, grinning at Chloe's knowing smile. 

 

She followed Stacie out of the room, making a quick stop at her locker to grab the rest of her homework and piled the books into her backpack. Within a few short minutes, they were pushing open the doors and stepping out into the bright sunlight.

 

As they crossed the parking lot, Stacie slowed, grabbing Beca's arm. "Becs, is Nick sitting on your car?"

 

Beca hadn't been paying attention at all, her gaze trained on her phone reading Chloe's latest text. At her words, she looked up to see the black-haired boy perched on the hood of her car, his earbuds securely in place. "Wonder what he wants," Beca murmured, sliding her phone into her back pocket. 

 

“You mean besides death if he scratched your baby?” Stacie joked, as Beca’s eyes narrowed at the thought.

 

Nick noticed them approaching and quickly hopped to his feet, removing the headphones and slipping them into his pocket. "Hey," he said, seemingly a little nervous. "Becs, can I talk to you for a second?"

 

Beca nodded, answering, "Yeah, of course. Is everything okay?"

 

He nodded, replying, "Yeah, of course. I just need to ask you something."

 

She shrugged, turning to Stacie. "I'll meet you at your house? Don't bail on me, I need your help with that Calc problem set."

 

Stacie winked at her. "No problem. See you in a few," she said, veering away toward her car.

 

Beca turned her attention back to Nick, watching him run his fingers nervously through his hair. "Dude, seriously, what's wrong? Is it your mom?"

 

He took a deep breath and shot her a smile, saying, "No, no, I mean it. Nothings wrong. I just....I've really liked getting to know you. Hard to believe we'd never really spoken before this year, right?"

 

Beca nodded, answering, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's crazy how many kids in our class alone I've never had a real conversation with. Who knew we had so much in common?" she asked back, thinking how nice it'd been to talk to someone who knew what it was like to lose a parent.

 

"Exactly," Nick said, looking more confident. "So, I was wondering..." he trailed off, spinning around to pull a small box out of his backpack and handing it to her. 

 

Beca recognized the logo of a local bakery, raising her eyebrows at him as he gestured for her to open it. She did, flipping the top up to see a small cookie cake with a single word posed as a question.

 

“Prom?” she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

"I'm not really close with too many girls here and I think we'd have a good time, so will you be my date to prom?" Nick asked, and she could hear the hope in his tone.

 

Unable to stop herself, Beca burst out laughing, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she quickly saw his look of confusion. "I'm sorry," she gasped, taking a deep breath and fighting back the laughter.

 

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," he joked hesitantly, still seemingly hoping for a positive outcome.

 

Beca shook her head, apologizing again. "I'm sorry, this is really sweet Nick. It's just...you know I'm gay, right?"

 

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No...Shit, no I didn't."

 

Beca spoke again before thinking, saying, "And I'm kinda in a serious relationship." She immediately wished she could take it back at the way his face flooded with embarrassment. 

 

"I'm really sorry, Becs, I had no idea. Just forget I asked, really," Nick said, hastily grabbing his backpack and throwing it over a shoulder.

 

"Nick, wait!" she called, an idea popping into her head. "I can't actually take my girlfriend to prom. If there's no one else you want to ask, and you don't think it'd be weird, we could go as friends?" she suggested. "I was planning on going stag," she admitted.

 

Nick looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "Are you sure your girlfriend can't go? I don't want to mess that up for you or anything."

 

"She definitely can't go. Uh, she’s got a thing out of town that weekend," Beca reassured him. "I actually think we'd have a fun night, as friends," she reiterated, wanted to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea.

 

"Yeah, totally, I get it," Nick said, finally cracking a smile. "So since I don't want to go with anyone else, let me ask again," he said. "Beca, will you be my friend-date to prom so neither of us have to go stag?"

 

Beca laughed, nodding yes. "I accept. That sounds awesome. I can't believe you got me a cookie cake!" she said excitedly, breaking a piece off and popping it into her mouth. Offering him the box, she said, "I cannot eat this alone, especially since you're not exactly getting the date you imagined."

 

Nick gave her a friendly smile, stating, "Nah, it's cool. We haven't been friends that long, and I wouldn’t do anything to mess that up. I'd be honored to be your totally platonic prom date, as long as you promise to actually dance and not be lame. Maybe you can help me with my flirting game?" he asked, snagging a piece of the cookie.

 

Beca laughed at him before shaking her head. "No way, dude. This was a great move! If I were into guys, this would have definitely won me over. And I can be persuaded to dance....especially after a few drinks of the punch that Fat Amy is sure to spike," she said with a wink.

 

"Awesome, can't wait," Nick said. "Well, I've gotta run. We've got time to coordinate with everyone else on the limo and stuff. See you later."

 

"Sounds good," Beca replied, giving him a little wave. Looking down at the rest of the cookie cake, she decided to save some for Stacie knowing that there was probably more cake in her future at Sheila's birthday dinner. Shit…Stacie. Beca groaned, knowing her friend was never going to let her hear the end of it after her correct prediction from earlier that morning. Sighing heavily, Beca got in her car and started it up, texting Stacie that she was on her way.

 

* * *

 

Beca slid behind the wheel of her car, flipping Stacie off through the windshield before backing out the driveway. There’d been a lot of teasing mixed in with a little Calculus, but Beca had survived and finished her homework. Stacie had of course been merciless, throwing out random 'I told you so's' and interspersing them with rhetorical phrases like, 'What's it like to be friends with a genius?' Beca took the teasing in stride though, recognizing that Stacie had nailed the situation squarely on the head, and let her have the win.

 

She pulled into the parking lot of their favorite Mexican restaurant, quickly finding a place to park. Beca had insisted upon meeting them there after her dad made it perfectly clear what was happening back at home afterwards, telling them she'd rather be blind than a third wheel on that car ride home. Grabbing the wrapped package from the backseat, she wove through the restaurant to find her parents sitting at their usual table. 

 

"Happy Birthday, Stepmonster!" Beca said enthusiastically, giving her a quick hug and handing her the gift.

 

Sheila grinned at her, replying, "Aw, you shouldn't have." 

 

Beca rolled her eyes, saying, "Yeah, yeah, just open it. Oh, hey dad."

 

Ben gave her a wounded look before turning his attention to his wife as she ripped off the newspaper wrappings. Beca never broke from tradition, and they always used newspaper for wrapping paper. 

 

Sheila uncovered a box, opening it to hold up an apron. She laughed upon reading the front, turning it around to show Ben what it said. 

 

"The last time I cooked hardly anyone got sick," he read out loud, chuckling as he finished. "How appropriate, Becs."

 

Beca grinned proudly and said, "I know, right? Dad said you were doing really well at the cooking classes, so I figured it was time to get you your very own apron."

 

Sheila looked touched, knowing that Beca and Ben treasured their aprons, and that serious cooking was happening when they put them on. "Does this mean I get to cook unsupervised?" she asked playfully.

 

Beca hesitated, seeing her dad do the same. "Don't be hasty, now," she quipped. "Baby steps, right dad?"

 

Ben refused to comment, giving his wife an encouraging smile despite her look of mock outrage. 

 

Beca laughed, turning her attention to the waiter that came to take their orders.

 

Dinner was a fun, lighthearted affair, and Beca realized that soon nights like this wouldn't be so easily attainable. If she moved to LA, or somewhere else around the country pursuing a job at a record label, it might be months between family dinners. Thinking quietly to herself, she knew she wanted to make the most of these last few months with her parents. She knew she was lucky to have such a loving family, and that she would miss nights like this a lot.

 

Soon, Sheila was finishing off her second margarita of the evening, paired with the complimentary birthday churros from the restaurant. Ben hummed softly as he finished paying the bill, his other arm casually draped across the back of Sheila's chair. Beca decided it was time to leave, sensing her parents were ready to go.

 

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out," Beca said awkwardly, rising out of her chair. 

 

Ben and Sheila rose too, both giving her a hug.

 

"Thanks for the apron, kid," Sheila whispered. "I love it."

 

Beca grinned, hugging her back. "I think it suits you," she replied happily. "Happy Birthday."

 

They parted ways outside of the restaurant, Beca climbing back into her car and driving to Chloe's apartment complex. She couldn't wait to spend a rare weeknight with her girlfriend, especially since she'd been in the recording studio for most of the past two weekends. Chloe was super supportive of her music, and was always eager to hear what progress she'd made. 

 

After she parked, Beca glanced at a text from Chloe, letting her know the door was open whenever she arrived. "Sweet," Beca mumbled, exiting the car and following the short path to Chloe's door. It was indeed unlocked, and she stepped inside to find her girlfriend on the couch with a glass of wine, a bowl of popcorn, and an episode of Scandal playing on the television.

 

"Hey babe," Beca called out, hearing Chloe shush her immediately. The music coming from the show was intense, and Beca figured someone was about to die. She joined Chloe on the couch, her girlfriend immediately pressing close and clinging to her arm. Sure enough, less than two minutes later gunshots rang out and someone dropped to the ground, Chloe shrieking at the events. 

 

"Holy shit, they shot Fitz!" she yelled, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

Beca looked blankly back at her, not understanding her girlfriend's obsession with the show. "Is that bad?" she asked tentatively.

 

Chloe shook her head, her voice sarcastic as she retorted, "I mean, only a little. He's just the President."

 

"Oh, okay," Beca said, understanding the gravity of it a little bit better. "Is he dead?"

 

"I don't know," Chloe responded nervously. "The episode just ended like that. Want to watch another with me?"

 

Beca pretended to think about it, before shaking her head no. "No, no I do not want to do that," she said, her voice slightly teasing. 

 

Chloe sighed, a smile crossing her lips. "How did I manage to find a girlfriend who doesn't like Scandal?"

 

"How did I manage to find a girlfriend who loves shitty television?" Beca retorted, eyes widening at Chloe's finger an inch from her nose.

 

"Scandal is not shitty television. Shonda is a genius," she said, grinning slightly at Beca's nervous expression. 

 

Beca pushed her hand away, scooting a little farther away from Chloe on the couch, grumbling, "Why don't you just date Shonda then?"

 

Chloe replied, "I would, but I think she's married. I know she has kids..."

 

Beca hummed curiously, whipping out her phone. A quick Google search confirmed that yes, Shonda has kids but was not, in fact, married. Chloe shook her head at Beca's antics, breaking into a smile.

 

Beca wasn't ready to let it go just yet though, as an idea popped into her head. "It's okay, go be with Shonda. I've got other options."

 

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

Beca chuckled as she said, "That means, that I got asked out to prom today. They went all out too, got me a cookie cake and everything. It was really sweet."

 

Chloe frowned, clearly not at all happy with the idea of someone hitting on her girlfriend. "You said no, right?"

 

Beca raised her eyebrows curiously. "Well I obviously can't go with you. You'd rather I go alone?"

 

"Uh, hell yes I'd rather you go alone that with another girl," Chloe snapped, her jealously getting the better of her. "Oh my God! You said yes, didn't you?"

 

"Woah, chill out," Beca quickly replied, realizing this was not going at all how she intended. "It's not a girl! It's a guy, and we're just going as friends." That didn't seem to help, as Chloe's eyes were still flashing furiously. "You know, you're really hot when you're jealous," Beca said, her voice dropping a little as she moved a little closer.

 

"Don't," Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest, but Beca could tell her resolve was weakening.

 

"Babe, I'm sorry. I was only trying to rile you up a little, not piss you off. Let me tell you what happened," Beca offered, waiting until Chloe nodded and loosened up a little, uncrossing her arms.

 

Beca explained the whole story, relieved that by the end the smile was back on her girlfriend's face. She moved the rest of the way across the couch, sliding into Chloe's lap and leaning down to kiss her. "I'm sorry I upset you," she whispered, kissing her again. "But you are really fucking hot when you're jealous."

 

Chloe scratched her nails along Beca's sides under her shirt, admitting, "I don't like the idea of you with someone else. Someone who isn't me."

 

Beca leaned back, meeting her gaze. "That makes two of us, babe. I love you. I don't want anyone else, and I'd probably lose my shit if I saw someone flirting with you."

 

"Speaking of that..." Chloe's eyes flashed and a smirk formed on her lips.

 

Beca let out a low growl, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss, not letting Chloe finish her sentence. Moving her lips to Chloe's neck, she whispered, "You're mine."

 

Chloe gasped, “Now who’s jealous, hmm?”

 

Beca ignored her, slipping her hands under Chloe’s shirt to cover her breasts. She loved being in control, and the way Chloe arched into her touch gave her confidence, which only added to the surprise when Chloe flipped her over, finding herself on her back before she realized what was happening.

 

Chloe leaned down and quickly captured her lips, tugging impatiently at her shirt.

 

Beca pushed her back, sitting up a little to pull the shirt over her head. Tossing it to the floor, she didn’t waste any time in helping Chloe remove her own top, her eyes instantly dropping to her girlfriend’s bare chest.

 

Beca let her gaze roam over Chloe’s naked torso, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend. “I love you…so much,” she sighed, her fingers sliding up the redhead’s toned thighs.

 

Chloe chuckled, replying, “Do you love me, or my breasts?”

 

Beca hummed for a moment, answering confidently, “Okay, you got me. I love your breasts….so much. The rest of you is okay.”

 

“So romantic, Mitchell.” Chloe’s tone was sarcastic, her eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Beca slid her hands up Chloe’s stomach to cup her breasts, smirking at the way the redhead sucked in a sharp breath. “I’m incredibly romantic,” Beca retorted, letting her thumbs rub over Chloe’s nipples.

 

Chloe’s response was lost as she moaned at the touch, her hips grinding down against Beca’s. She leaned down, starting a heated kiss that caused Beca’s toes to curl, reminded of just how good Chloe was with her tongue.

 

“Bedroom,” Chloe said breathlessly, tearing her lips away.

 

Beca allowed Chloe to drag her into the bedroom, shedding the rest of their clothes along the way. She was planning to continue what she started on the couch, but her girlfriend had other ideas.

 

Chloe pinned the brunette to the bed, her lips working their way up the inside of Beca’s thighs until she was squirming with need.

 

“Chlo, don’t tease,” Beca panted, as Chloe avoided her most sensitive area.

 

Chloe ignored her though, kissing up her body to her lips and settled between her legs.

 

Beca slipped her hands into red hair as she kissed Chloe, her hips pushing up in search of friction.

 

“Don’t be so impatient,” Chloe murmured, using her own hips to force Beca back against the bed.

 

Beca flipped them over, straddling her girlfriend. “Don’t tease,” she countered, sliding her hand between Chloe’s legs. She met Chloe’s eyes, watching how her eyelashes fluttered when she pressed a finger inside wet heat.

 

There was so much she loved about Chloe, especially in this vulnerable state when they were intimate. She loved the way Chloe clung tightly to her, moaning curses hot against her neck. Beca loved how Chloe’s legs would wrap tightly around her hips, pulling her closer. She loved that when Chloe was close, she would let out these sweet, high-pitched gasps that were pure music to her ears.

 

“Becs,” Chloe moaned, her hips moving in rhythm with Beca’s fingers.

 

Beca pressed her thumb to Chloe’s clit, rubbing firmly. The switch was immediate, and Beca smirked as her girlfriend’s pants turned breathy and short, knowing she was so close. Quickening her pace, Beca let her teeth scrape just below Chloe’s ear, pushing her over the edge with a loud scream.

 

Beca placed soft kisses over Chloe’s shoulder as she came down from her high, panting heavily. “I love you,” she whispered into her girlfriend’s neck, feeling Chloe’s arms wrap around her.

 

“I love you too,” Chloe responded, pulling the brunette tightly against her body.

 

After a few minutes, Chloe flipped them over, straddling Beca again, and gave her a predatory grin. “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the likes and bookmarks, and to those who are following this story anonymously. I know you're out there because that's what I do most of the time :-). I really do appreciate all the support!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this took me a little longer to post than I wanted, but hopefully better late than never!

Beca closed her eyes, leaning back against the small couch in the corner of the studio and listened to the sound of her polished, finished track. When it ended, she opened them to see Luke grinning back at her. It was the last session and they'd officially finished three songs. Beca couldn't have been more thrilled, and had loved every second in the booth with Luke. She had learned more in those ten sessions than all her years in school, and reminded herself to thank her parents for the millionth time when she returned home.

 

"It sounds fucking amazing," Beca said, leaning forward as the next track played.

 

Luke nodded in agreement. "You picked everything up way faster than I thought you would, Becky," he teased, knowing how much she hated the nickname.

 

"Don't ruin it," she replied, still on a high from all that they'd accomplished. 

 

Luke's studio was small, but his equipment was top notch, and he knew his stuff. Although the superficial goal was to record a demo with a more professional sound, he'd taken the opportunity to teach Beca as much as possible about every aspect of working in a studio. In a little over a month she'd learned all kinds of techniques and ways to enhance her music, Luke patiently guiding her through the process from start to finish. They were able to make quick progress due to the fact that Beca knew her music back to front, only taking two weekends to lay down the music, leaving plenty of time to record the vocals, and mix and master the tracks. It was a bittersweet moment for her, having developed an easy partnership with the British producer. 

 

Luke paused the music, spinning around in his chair to face her. "Beca, have you given any thought to my offer to produce a single?" he asked, suddenly all business.

 

Beca noticed the change, running her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. "Honestly, yeah. I've thought about it a little. I've really liked working with you, but I don't know if I'll be able to afford to record a single right out of school," she said honestly.

 

Luke waved her words away, quickly replying, "Don't worry about that. I'll cover the costs."

 

Beca stared blankly back at him, asking, "Why?"

 

Luke gave her a strange look, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his knee. "'Cause you're fucking good, Beca," he said finally, leaning back in his chair. "You're easily the most talented artist I've worked with in years. I might not be a big time label, but I know how to recognize talent when it gets dropped into my lap. I'd be a fool not to try and lock you into something before you disappear and the next time I see you is on my television screen performing at the Grammy's."

 

"Shut up," Beca said, shaking her head. "It's not nice to mess with young, impressionable musicians," she joked.

 

Luke shrugged. "Say what you will, but I'd have a contract drawn up right now for the rights to produce your first single."

 

Beca remained silent, studying his face and knowing he was dead serious. "Okay, let me think about it some more," she said, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that someone with as much industry experience as Luke honestly thought she was talented enough to make it.

 

Luke got to his feet and handed her his business card along with a flash drive that contained her finished tracks. "Call me when you make a decision. I've always got time for you, Becky," he said, giving her a fist bump. 

 

She rolled her eyes and nodded, replying, "I will. Thanks again for everything. This has been amazing."

 

He grinned and walked her to the door, waving as she got into her car before disappearing back inside the building. Beca took a deep breath and thought back over the conversation in her mind, still not quite believing Luke's offer. Checking her watch, she realized it was still early enough to try and sneak in a visit to Chloe's. Starting the engine, she tapped a few buttons on her iPhone as it switched it to Bluetooth, and set the device into the cupholder when it started to ring. 

 

_"Hey, baby! How was your last session?"_

 

Beca grinned instantly at the sound of Chloe's voice. "Incredible. I've got a flash drive in my pocket with three finished tracks. What are you doing right now?"

 

_"Getting ready to meet Jesse and Aubrey for dinner. Why?"_

 

Beca frowned. Of course Chloe had plans. She sighed, answering, "I finished earlier than expected and my parents aren't expecting me home until like ten. I was gonna offer to pick up Chinese...I kinda miss you." 

 

There was silence on the other end, causing Beca to facepalm and wonder when she became such a sap. 

 

_"Aw, I miss you too. Let me call Aubrey and take a rain check. Come on over."_

 

At Chloe's words, Beca felt her heart swell, joy spreading through her. It was ridiculous how happy that simple statement made her, combined with the fact that Chloe chose to cancel her other plans so that they could spend time together. 

 

Suddenly feeling guilty, she said, "No, Chlo, don't do that. You should hang out with your friends. I'm just being selfish."

 

_"Beca, I saw them yesterday. We went to lunch and an early movie. I have barely gotten to spend time with my girlfriend because she's been busy being a music star. Get your ass over here...but don't come without food."_

 

Beca chuckled, replying, "Yes ma'am. I love you."

 

_"Love you too baby!"_

 

The phone clicked off signally Chloe had hung up, and Beca dialed her favorite Chinese place, before putting the car in gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Beca grabbed her guitar case from the trunk, closing it with her elbow and began walking up the path, the bag of takeout clutched firmly in her other hand. Glad to see the door slightly ajar, she pushed it open with her shoulder and quickly stepped inside, letting it close behind her. Realizing Chloe was not in the room, she set her guitar case by the door and placed the bag of food on the table. Moving easily around the small kitchen, she grabbed plates and utensils to set the table. 

 

"Chlo, I'm here!" Beca called out, moving a stack of homework assignments to the end of the table. "And I brought food!"

 

Chloe appeared from her bedroom, casually dressed in shorts and a tank top. "Perfect, I'm starving," she responded, making her way over to give Beca a quick kiss. "Thanks for grabbing dinner."

 

"I'd never let you go hungry," Beca replied, kissing her back.

 

Chloe swooned playfully, quipping, "My hero."

 

Beca laughed, setting down the plates to slide her arms around Chloe's waist. "Do I get a hero's reward?" she asked, her eyes trailing slowly down her girlfriend's body.

 

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, before answering, "You'll have to wait and see."

 

"Tease," Beca muttered, stepping aside to swat Chloe's ass playfully.

 

"You love it," Chloe retorted, moving to open the fridge and grab the water pitcher. "And I always deliver in the end."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows, recalling the one time Chloe most certainly had not delivered. Unless she meant delivered her to her parents to get grounded. As she opened her mouth to remind Chloe of just that, her girlfriend cut her off.

 

"And don't even think about using your little karaoke adventure against me. Not my fault," Chloe said, her back to Beca as she filled two glasses of water.

 

Beca sputtered, "Um, I can most definitely use that against you. You didn't have to drag me into the backseat to get off and then leave me high and dry."

 

Chloe winked as she returned to the table, replying, "No, but it was fun."

 

"Maybe for you." Beca rolled her eyes as she sat down and started pulling out containers of food. "What excuse did you tell General Posen to get out of dinner?"

 

Chloe sat down too, looking slightly guilty as she said, "I told her I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to get some rest before school tomorrow. I hate lying to her."

 

Beca sighed and reached over to lock her fingers with Chloe's. "Join the club, babe. I've been lying to my parents for months now. It sucks. But soon we won't have to anymore," she finished with a comforting smile.

 

Chloe nodded, returning the smile and started spooning rice onto her plate. "So tell me about your last day in the studio!"

 

Beca grinned, thinking back over the day and Luke's offer. "It was incredible, as always. I've learned so much...it's crazy. And get this...Luke wants to produce my first single after I graduate!" she said.

 

"Oh my God, Becs, that's amazing!" Chloe replied excitedly. "Are you going to do it?"

 

Beca shrugged, taking a sip of water as she thought about her answer. "I'm not sure yet. It was amazing working with Luke, and he definitely knows his stuff. I'll probably look at all my options when the time comes and figure out what the best move is. It's looking like a yes though, considering he said he'd cover all costs."

 

Chloe raised her eyebrows, saying, "That's kind of a big deal right? For a small company like his..."

 

"Yeah, it's a big deal. Major record labels have to entice artists that they want, because they're hoping to get a big return on that investment. Luke can't afford to do that, and he mainly works with smaller bands or artists who pay him for studio time," Beca explained. 

 

She honestly wasn't sure what to do about Luke's offer. On one hand, it was the opportunity to work with a professional and produce a real single. On the other hand, Luke's studio was not a label, and he would not be able to help market or sell that single. Beca told Chloe as much, and they discussed the pros and cons, ultimately leaving Beca as undecided as when they began.

 

Rising from the table, Chloe cleared the dishes and set them in the sink as Beca packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. Chloe rolled up her sleeves and stole Beca's phone to play some music, plugging it into a speaker in the corner of the counter. Faint music from the bedroom caused both their heads to turn towards the door, Beca instantly recognizing Chloe's ringtone and snickering to herself. 

 

Chloe didn't move from behind the sink where she was elbow deep in soapy dishwater, asking, "Baby, can you go see who that is?"

 

Beca nodded, putting the last of the food away and headed into the bedroom. She grabbed Chloe's phone off the nightstand, seeing that she had one missed call from 'Aubrey Posen.' 

 

"Gross," Beca murmured, swiping at the phone curiously, stunned to see it unlock without a passcode. She scrolled through Chloe's apps as she walked back into the main room, casually saying, "Babe, you should really have a passcode lock on your phone. Anyone could snoop through it."

 

Chloe looked up from the sink, replying, "You mean like you?"

 

Beca smirked, replying, "Yeah, exactly like me. Seriously though, someone could see all our calls and texts."

 

"They could, but they wouldn't know it was you," Chloe replied, seemingly unconcerned. "It's not like you're in my phone under your real name."

 

"Oh yeah...totally forgot about that. What am I in your phone anyways?" she asked, figuring the fastest way to find out was by clicking open Chloe's texts.

 

She needn't have, as Chloe responded, "Trouble."

 

Beca saw it a split second after Chloe answered, looking up at her confused. "Trouble? Why?"

 

"You don't remember?" Chloe asked teasingly, finishing the dishes and wiping her hands dry on a dishcloth.

 

Beca thought back through their interactions, almost giving up before the light bulb went on. Laughing she said, "Because in our first detention together I told you Posen thought I was "trouble." She was right."

 

Chloe grinned, moving out of the kitchen to take her phone from Beca's hand, switching it to silent and placing it on the table. "She was absolutely right," she said, her voice dropping as she stepped closer.

 

Beca swallowed hard, her hands coming up to rest on Chloe's hips as her girlfriend leaned in closer. Before she could say anything, Chloe surprised her again by singing softly in her ear, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in..."

 

Beca groaned as Chloe started laughing, pushing the redhead away and shaking her head. "That was bad," she said, before cracking a smile at the cheesiness of it all.

 

"Then why do you look so pleased, hmmm?" Chloe asked, her eyes bright with amusement. "Are you secretly a T. Swift fan, Becs?"

 

"No, absolutely no," Beca replied immediately, shaking her head to further emphasize the point. 

 

Chloe sighed, replying, "Oh baby, you're a terrible liar. How many of her albums do you have?"

 

Beca glared at her, refusing to answer the question. There was no way in hell she was going to admit to Chloe that she had all of them. Deciding to change the subject, she countered, "Don't you want to know what you are in my phone?"

 

Chloe paused, studying her for a moment before nodding. Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, swiping her text messages open to her window with Chloe and handing it to her girlfriend. She could sense the switch in the room the second Chloe's eyes flitted down to the screen and back up to meet her own.

 

"Really?" Chloe asked, taking a step forward.

 

Beca nodded, taking her phone back and locking it before tossing it lightly onto the table. "For a long time now actually," she admitted. "What can I say, you inspire me," she said, smiling lamely, keeping her eyes trained on her girlfriend.

 

Chloe closed the distance between them, pressing her body against Beca's as she kissed her. Pulling back a fraction, she whispered, "I love you," before connecting their lips again.

 

Beca hummed her approval and kissed her back, her hands clutching at Chloe's hips as the redhead guided them into the bedroom. 

* * *

Jesse glanced nervously at Aubrey, making the final turn into the apartment complex. He slowed down, navigating around the buildings until he found the right one, parking in one of the visitor spaces. He knew tonight was the night. By some miracle Chloe had fallen sick and was unable to meet them for dinner. He was determined to put his feelings out there and ask Aubrey on a real date. 

 

They both climbed out of the car, Aubrey clutching the bag containing chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Jesse walked around to the front of the car and leaned against the hood, saying, "Bree, why don't I wait here while you take it up to her. If she's not feeling well she probably doesn't want me in her apartment..." he trailed off, seeing Aubrey nodding in agreement.

 

"You're right, Jess. I'll just drop it off. Give me five minutes," she said, heading up the path.

 

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief, murmuring to himself, "Christ, Swanson, get a grip." He pushed off from the car as Aubrey disappeared into the building, glancing around trying to distract himself from the nerves. 

 

Suddenly, he noticed the car parked next to his, recognizing the guitar charm hanging from the rearview mirror. Frowning, he walked around to the back and muttered, "Weird. Beca has that exact charm and drives a..." he trailed off, his eyes going wide as he noticed the music note decal in the bottom right corner of the back window. Thinking quickly over the past few months, he connected the dots, realizing exactly what was about to happen. 

 

"Oh, shit!" Jesse cursed, rounding the car and breaking into a run as he tried to catch up to Aubrey. "Bree!" he shouted, feeling his stomach drop as he neared Chloe's door, seeing it slightly ajar. He pushed it open and stepped inside just in time to hear Aubrey scream. 

* * *

 

Beca leaned up, kissing Chloe furiously before she was pushed back down on the bed. Chloe straddled her waist, hands coming up to cover her breasts as her lips moved over Beca's neck and shoulder. 

 

Beca gasped as Chloe's teeth nipped a little harder over her pulse point, letting a hand trail down between her legs. "Fuck...Chlo..." she moaned, as Chloe slid a finger inside her, her hips rising up off the bed. 

 

Chloe paused, leaning back to look down at her curiously. "Did you hear something?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

 

Beca groaned, "No...don't stop..." and moved her hands up to tug at Chloe's hips, needing to feel that friction again.

 

"Aw, are you all hot and horny baby?" Chloe teased, moving her thumb over Beca's clit. 

 

"Fuck...." Beca swore, her head falling back at the new sensation as Chloe's lips returned to her neck. Her girlfriend knew exactly how to get her worked up, and Beca felt the pleasure coiling low in her stomach as Chloe's fingers started to move faster. 

 

Beca sucked in a deep breath, so close to the edge when Chloe froze, her head whipping around to stare at the doorway. "I could have sworn I heard something, Becs," she said, her lips forming a hard line.

 

Beca whimpered, desperate for release and to regain her girlfriend's attention. "Please....Chlo...nothing's there," she begged, moving a hand behind Chloe's neck and pulling her back down into a kiss. "Please I'm so fucking close babe..."

 

Chloe smirked down at her, but before she could move another muscle, a hesitant voice from the doorway said, "Chloe?"

 

For Beca, it was like time stopped. She knew that voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that grated on her last nerve almost every morning for just under an hour. Beca swore her heart stopped as well, like everything just froze. It was probably only about five seconds of real time, but to her it was an eternity as she looked at the horrified look on Chloe's face, sure that she wore a matching one.

 

As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Chloe twisted around, leaning back slightly to look at Aubrey standing in the doorway, not realizing that her movement allowed the blonde to see exactly who was in bed with her.

 

Beca’s gaze met Aubrey’s, and before she could say anything, Aubrey’s eyes widened and she let out a high-pitched scream. Beca covered her face with her hands and groaned, knowing that there was no way out of this disaster. She couldn’t believe that of all people to walk in on them, it was the teacher that hated her the most. Beca wondered for a split second what Aubrey was even doing at Chloe’s apartment when she was supposed to be out to dinner with….

 

“Bree!”

 

Beca shook her head in disbelief, hearing Jesse’s voice shouting from somewhere close by. She looked up as Chloe twisted back around, saying, “This is really happening right now, isn’t it.”

 

It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and Chloe could only nod worriedly down at her.

 

“Shit, we are so fucked,” Beca mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “We should probably get dressed. There’s no way they’re just going to leave.”

 

Chloe still hadn’t spoken, and she remained silent, only nodding as she got up and searched for her clothes. Beca pulled the sheet up, waiting patiently for Chloe to toss her something more comfortable to wear.

 

She heard Jesse and Aubrey talking in low tones in the main room as she grabbed the clothes Chloe threw to her, wondering what was going to happen now. Chloe ducked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face as Beca got dressed, before they slowly walked out of the bedroom together. Jesse and Aubrey fell silent when they appeared, and Beca felt even more nervous when Chloe left her side to go lock the door.

 

Spinning around, Chloe leaned against the door and met Aubrey’s gaze, looking uneasy. Beca glanced between her girlfriend and the two other teachers, realizing no one had any idea what to do next.

 

Aubrey found her voice first, asking, “How long?”

 

Chloe hesitated, her eyes flicking to Beca’s. After a few long moments, Aubrey spoke again, this time with a little more emotion. “Jesus Christ, Chloe, how long have you two been sleeping together?”

 

Beca glanced between them again, frowning as she looked back at Chloe, realizing her girlfriend was on the verge of tears. She quickly crossed the room, slipping her hand into Chloe’s, whispering, “It’s gonna be okay.”

 

Facing Aubrey, Beca fought to keep her expression neutral and said, “Uh…a few months now.”

 

Aubrey kept her gaze trained on Chloe, ignoring Beca as she asked a third time, “Chloe, how long has this been going on?”

 

Beca started to worry a little, but before she could do anything, Chloe spoke up. “Aubrey, we can explain…”

 

“You’re damn right you’re going to explain! What the hell, Chloe? Sleeping with a student? Are you insane? Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?” Aubrey’s voice got louder with each question until she was shouting.

 

Beca had seen Aubrey get upset many times, usually because she was the culprit of whatever was making her upset. She thought she’d seen Aubrey at her worst, and it took a moment as serious as this one for her to realize that Aubrey at her maddest was fucking terrifying.

 

At the same time, Beca was starting to get furious herself at the way Aubrey was speaking to Chloe. They were adults, and Aubrey was lecturing Chloe like she was a teenager who’d gotten drunk and stayed out past curfew. Beca felt her own anger surge past the boiling point, stepping in front of Chloe and shouting back, “That’s enough!”

 

Aubrey fell silent, finally looking at her, and she saw Jesse’s jaw drop out of the corner of her eye.

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at Aubrey, saying firmly, “You have no right to yell at her like that….to speak to her like that. She offered to explain, so you can either sit down and shut up and let her, or just leave right now.”

 

“Baby,” Chloe murmured, her hand coming to rest on Beca’s shoulder.

 

“Baby?” Aubrey repeated incredulously, looking at Jesse for help, but the man looked at a complete loss.

 

Beca spun around, looking carefully into Chloe’s eyes as her girlfriend said, “Thank you.”

 

Chloe moved around Beca and approached Aubrey, asking, “Want to sit down?” Aubrey shook her head no, so Chloe took a deep breath and began speaking.

 

“Bree, Beca and I have been dating for about five months,” Chloe explained, and Beca clenched her teeth together to keep from laughing at the shocked expression on Aubrey’s face. “We’ve kept it a secret for obvious reasons, but we’re really happy together.”

 

Aubrey frowned, replying, “How? How have you kept it from her parents?”

 

Beca coughed, mumbling, “I’m right here, you know.”

 

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Aubrey snapped, and Beca suddenly wished she’d stayed silent. “Do your parents know?”

 

Beca snorted, earning a fierce glare from Aubrey. “Ah…no, they don’t,” she answered, reminding herself again to try not to aggravate Aubrey even more.

 

“You need to tell them.”

 

Beca’s blood ran cold at her words, looking up into her teacher’s serious expression. She couldn’t tell her parents, knowing her dad would flip. Beca wasn’t even sure how Sheila would react to this news, and she was usually able to nail her stepmom’s feelings.

 

Chloe stepped in, her tone turning serious as she said, “Bree, you have no right to come in here and dictate what happens in our relationship. What are you doing here in the first place?”

 

At that question, Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. “Jesse and I thought it would be nice to bring you some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich since you said you were sick and couldn’t make dinner,” she said accusingly. “Which was obviously a total lie.”

 

Chloe nodded, not bothering to deny it. “I’m sorry, Bree. I hated have to lie to you…to both of you,” she said, glancing at Jesse. “We didn’t have a choice though, if we wanted to spend time together,” she finished, her voice apologetic.

 

Jesse finally found his voice, asking, “How did you guys manage to spend time together? How’d you keep it from Beca’s parents?”

 

Beca replied, “Stacie covered for me a lot, but they’ve still been suspicious. I’m pretty sure they know something’s up, and are just waiting for me to come clean.”

 

Aubrey nodded grimly, saying, “It’s their lucky day then, because you’re going to tell them. Tonight.”

 

“Bree,” Chloe warned, but Aubrey interrupted her.

 

“No, Chloe. You’re my friend and coworker, but this is serious. You’re sleeping with a student. You’re lucky I haven’t turned you in already,” Aubrey said firmly. “You need to tell her parents.”

 

Chloe looked nervous again, pleading with her friend. “Come on, Bree, can you just try to understand? This will end with us being forced to break up and me getting fired.”

 

“Better than arrested!” Aubrey exclaimed. “Chloe, I’m doing you a favor here. Think about how much worse it would have been if someone else had found out!”

 

“But someone else didn’t find out, Bree. You and Jesse did, and you’re supposed to be my friends! You’re supposed to help me, not ruin my relationship,” Chloe retorted, starting to get angry.

 

“I’m not jeopardizing my career for your stupid crush!” Aubrey shot back, throwing her hands in the air. “If her parents find out they could have us all fired! You for sleeping with her, and Jesse and I for knowing about it and not doing anything.”

 

Chloe took a step forward, shouting, “For fuck’s sake, Bree, this isn’t some stupid crush. I’m in love with her!”

 

Beca’s jaw dropped, as once again time froze. She couldn’t believe Chloe had said that, and by their reactions, neither could Aubrey or Jesse. She took a small step forward and slipped her hand into Chloe’s, locking their fingers together.

 

Aubrey stared at their hands for a second, before looking seriously at them. “I’m sorry, Chloe. Either tell her parents tonight, or I’ll be meeting with Dr. Williams first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“Bree, be reasonable…” Jesse started, but froze at one look from the blonde.

 

“No, Jesse. This could cost us all our jobs,” Aubrey said firmly, turning her attention back to Chloe and Beca.

 

Beca could tell Chloe was pissed off, as her girlfriend replied irritably, “Why is it so important to you that we tell Beca’s parents? What difference will that make?”

 

Aubrey retorted, “If I go to Dr. Williams first thing tomorrow, you get fired and Jesse and I will have followed the appropriate steps once finding out about your relationship. If I kept your little secret, Beca’s parents could get us all fired for it when they find out. It’s absurdly inappropriate, Chloe. They could also sue the school, but the accusations of impropriety alone would put a major dent in Barden’s stellar reputation. So,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “What’ll it be?”

 

Beca took a deep breath and said, “We’ll tell my parents.” At Chloe’s look of concern, she tried to give her an encouraging smile. “It’ll be okay, Chlo….maybe.” Not her best effort.

 

Aubrey stared at her for a long moment, before nodding. “I’ll be calling them tomorrow evening to make sure you do,” she said, moving swiftly for the door. “I’m sorry Chloe, really, but I won’t jeopardize my career over this. Jesse, I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll wait by the car.”

 

Beca quickly stepped aside as Aubrey passed, looking worriedly at her girlfriend. Tears were already starting to slide down Chloe’s cheeks, and without another word she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Beca’s eyes followed her, before turning slowly back to Jesse.

 

“So, uh…not exactly how I thought tonight would go,” she said awkwardly, looking up at him nervously.

 

Jesse sighed, glancing at the door as if Aubrey would magically reappear with a change of heart. “I’m sorry, Beca, but Aubrey has a point. Now that we know, we’re obligated to say something, or risk our own careers. Your parents could flatten the school for this, you know.”

 

Beca hung her head, moving to pull a chair out from the table and sit down. “I know. But you can’t help who you love,” she said, looking up at him sadly.

 

“Don’t I know it,” he sighed, moving to place a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Beca,” he said softly, before slipping quietly out the door.

 

Beca heard Chloe’s sobs through the door, sitting up and feeling a tightening in her chest. How had everything gone to shit in a single moment? She and Chloe had been perfect, and it was all crumbling down around them. And it still wasn’t finished, she reminded herself, knowing that she needed to tell her parents if Chloe had any chance of keeping her job.

 

“Fuck,” Beca muttered, knowing her dad was going to go through the roof when he found out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Beca had managed to calm down Chloe and they were currently sitting in the car in her driveway. She turned off the engine, glancing over at her girlfriend, who'd been silent for the entire drive. Beca had a sinking feeling in her gut, but knew that she had to do everything possible to make sure Chloe wouldn't get fired. 

 

Placing her hand on Chloe's knee, she asked, "Ready, babe?"

 

Chloe covered her hand with her own, meeting her gaze nervously. "As I'll ever be," she replied, before taking a deep breath and exiting the car.

 

Beca got out too, walking up beside Chloe as they made their way to the front door. "Okay, so don't freak out, but my dad's gonna flip out. I'm not sure what Sheila will do, but my dad's definitely gonna lose his shit. It's where I get my temper from," she said with a small smile. "The trick is to tough it out until he gets over the initial news. Then he's calmer and more likely to actually listen to us," she explained, waiting until Chloe nodded her understanding.

 

"Also, um…he's not going to want to listen to a word you say after he finds out we've been sleeping together. Guess it's a dad thing," she shrugged, climbing the front steps. "He flipped when he found out I wasn't a virgin."

 

"Can't imagine why," Chloe mumbled, shooting Beca a look. She raised her hand towards the doorbell, but Beca stopped her.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "This is my house. I'm bringing my girlfriend home to meet my parents, even if it's not totally voluntary. I don't ring the bell at my own home," she said, giving Chloe a grin and opened the door, letting her girlfriend enter first.

 

Beca stepped inside after Chloe, closing the door behind her and shouted, "Dad? Sheila?"

 

"Kitchen, Becs! We’re baking!" her dad called back, causing her to quirk an eyebrow at Chloe.

 

"Hmm...okay," she muttered, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

 

Beca led the way down the hall and into the kitchen to find her parents baking. The kitchen was a mess, with flour and measuring cups and random ingredients strewn about, Beca shaking her head at the clutter of it all. Ben and Sheila were wearing their aprons, her stepmom looking like she'd fought bravely to turn the ingredients into something edible. 

 

"Whoa, aprons," Beca said, taking in the scene in front of her. "What's the occasion?"

 

Sheila was currently clutching a rolling pin and staring intently at the dough in front of her, answering in a single word without looking up. "Pie."

 

Beca snorted, looking at her dad for confirmation, before realizing he was staring curiously over her shoulder. Remembering that Chloe was behind her, along with the reason why they were there, Beca cleared her throat nervously and said, "Uh, I've gotta tell you guys something."

 

Ben sighed, brushing his hands off on his apron before removing it and hanging it back on its hook. "Ms. Beale," he said by way of greeting, before looking back at his daughter. "I take it this isn't going to be good news?"

 

Beca hesitated, glancing at Sheila for a moment before answering, "Well...um...I guess that depends."

 

Ben shook his head, gesturing to the living room. "Go on. We'll be there in a moment. Just let us wash up."

 

Beca nodded and moved into the other room, pulling Chloe onto the couch beside her. "You okay?" she whispered, feeling her heart start to race in anticipation.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, answering, "No, of course not."

 

"Right, stupid question," Beca said, looking up to see her parents enter the room and sit down on the loveseat. Sheila raised her eyebrows at them sitting side by side, but thankfully said nothing.

 

'Sack up, Mitchell,' Beca thought, and steeled herself for what was about to happen. 

 

"Okay, Beca. What'd you do this time?" her dad asked, his gaze shifting between the two of them.

 

Beca took a breath and said, "Right, There isn't really a good way to tell you guys this, so...remember a while ago when you thought I was dating someone? And I told you I wasn't?" At their nods, she continued, "Well, uh...I lied. I started dating someone a while ago, but I wasn't ready to tell you."

 

Ben looked hurt as he said, "But why, Becs? You know we love you for who you are. Why did you feel you couldn't tell us? Did you tell Ms. Beale? Is that why she's here?"

 

Beca hesitated, realizing what her dad thought and knowing she needed to just say it before she chickened out. "I know you guys don't care that I'm gay, and it really had nothing to do with you at all. I..." she trailed off, glancing nervously at Chloe before saying, "I couldn't tell you because....it's Chloe. I'm dating Chloe." She reached over and took Chloe's hand, her girlfriend giving a little squeeze to try and reassure her. 

 

Ben and Sheila looked blankly at the pair of them, clearly shocked by the news. Sheila's face remained blank, but Ben started to frown as he processed Beca's words and rose to his feet. Pointing a finger between the two of them, he said slowly to Chloe, "You....you're....you're dating my daughter?"

 

Beca knew this was bad, possibly worse than any reaction she'd ever seen from her father. "Dad..." she said hesitantly, but shut up instantly at his glare.

 

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ben yelled, his face turning red. "She's in high school! What the hell kind of teacher are you?! What kind of person are you?! She's eighteen, for Christ's sake." He started pacing, trying and failing to get a handle on his emotions. 

 

Beca stood up, saying, "Dad, just listen to me for a second. This isn't Chloe's fault....."

 

"Shut up, Beca," Ben interrupted her, stopping his pacing to stare at his daughter. 

 

Beca froze at his tone, feeling like she'd just been sucker punched. He'd never spoken to her like that before, so dismissive and full of anger. Tears formed hot behind her eyes, as Sheila stood up and placed a hand on his arm only to have him pull away immediately. 

 

"Ben..." Sheila started, but he didn't hesitate to interrupt her as well.

 

"No, Sheila," he said, his voice low and full of warning. "Don't even think about it," he said to her, before turning his attention back to Chloe. "Don't even bother showing up at school tomorrow. I'll have your job for this...what you've done to my daughter. You'll never teach again. I don't know how you can look at yourself in the mirror every morning, taking advantage of a young girl like that."

 

That was the last straw for Beca, as tears started to fall from Chloe's eyes. She yelled, "ENOUGH! What the hell is wrong with everyone tonight?"

 

Beca marched over to her dad, who was temporarily shocked at her outburst, poking a finger into his chest. "Dad, listen to me very carefully. This isn't Chloe's fault," she said, forcing her voice down to a normal volume. "Can you stop freaking out for five minutes and just listen to me? Please?"

 

Ben glared past his daughter at Chloe, still fuming, before turning to look at Beca. Nodding, he returned to his seat on the loveseat beside Sheila, who instantly put a comforting hand on his knee. 

 

Beca took a deep breath, saying, "Okay, can we talk about this like adults? Please?" At everyone's nods, she continued speaking. "Dad, Sheila, I'm sorry I lied to you, but now I think you understand why. What you don't understand, is that she's the reason I've been so happy this year. Her, that woman right there," she said, pointing at Chloe. 

 

"Neither of us planned this, it just happened. She didn't seduce me like some weird teacher pedophile. We got to know each other during a bunch of my detentions, and realized we had a lot in common. And I made the first move. That's right, I kissed her first," Beca clarified, giving Chloe a small smile. 

 

"And it was the best thing I've ever done because she's incredible. We knew it was wrong, and believe me, we tried to stay away from each other. The thing is, we couldn't. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me these past months? To fall for someone that you shouldn't be with, and know that it could all end in a moment if the wrong person found out?"

 

Beca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, thrilled that her dad was actually listening. It might not seem like it to Chloe, but Beca knew this was going about as well as it possibly could. While she could tell her dad wasn't convinced yet, his face was returning more to it's normal color, and his breathing had slowed. Progress.

 

"It was so hard to know that I'd found someone who makes me happier than I possibly thought I could be, who encourages me to try and be better, who supports my dreams...to know that I'd found that person and I had to keep it a secret when all I really wanted was to shout it from the fucking roof. You say that you want me to be happy...prove it! She makes me happy!"

 

Ben shook his head, still struggling with it. "Beca," he said weakly, glancing at Sheila before speaking. "Beca, she's your teacher. She's too old for you..."

 

"You mean like you're too old for Sheila?" Beca shot back, knowing that there was a seven-year age difference between her parents.

 

"That's different," he said, though he didn't sound as confident anymore. "You two are in completely different stages of life. Age matters less the older you are."

 

Beca stood firm, replying, "Bullshit! Age doesn't matter when you love someone!"

 

Ben scoffed, "You don't know anything about love, Beca. You're eighteen..."

 

"I'm in love with her," she said quietly, the whole room going silent as Ben stared at her. "Dad, I'm in love with her. And I might not know what love is, and I might only be eighteen, but I know that she's the first thing I think about when I wake up. I know that when I'm with her, it feels like putting the last piece of a puzzle in place. She accepts me for who I am, and doesn't try to change me into something I'm not. I might not know what love is, but I know what it feels like to be loved, because she loves me."

 

Beca felt the tear slip down her cheek as Chloe's hand slipped into hers, letting her know she wasn't alone. Ben had a completely torn expression on his face, while Sheila remained mostly expressionless, though her eyes flitted down to their joined hands.

 

Sheila finally spoke, asking, "Why are you telling us now? Obviously you've kept this secret for a while, so what changed?"

 

Beca answered, "We were hanging out at Chloe's apartment tonight after I finished up at the studio, and two of her coworkers came over and surprised her. They gave us an ultimatum to either tell you or they'd be forced to tell the school about our relationship." 

 

Sheila hummed for a few seconds before asking, "So this is where that hoodie came from?"

 

Beca shot her a confused look for a moment, before realizing what her stepmom was asking. "Yeah, I stole that from Chloe before she left for Christmas."

 

"I knew you didn't know anyone who liked Vanderbilt," Sheila said with a smile,

 

Beca shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips. Looking up, she said, "Dad, I know you're trying to wrap your head around this, but please don't get Chloe fired. What's happened between us has been consensual from day one, and she loves Barden and teaching. We were very careful at school and no one knows."

 

Ben sighed, looking up at the pair of them. "Can you two give us a few minutes, please?" 

 

Beca quickly agreed, replying, "I'll show Chloe my room."

 

Ben nodded, before his eyes widened and he said, "No, uh, go wait in the kitchen,"

 

Beca raised her eyebrows at her dad, asking, "Seriously?"

 

Chloe tugged at her hand gently, saying, "Becs, it's fine. We'll wait in the kitchen."

 

"Fine," Beca grumbled, giving in and leading the way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. 

 

Chloe sat down beside her and said with a small smile, "So, I think that went well."

 

Beca snorted and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure it could have gone any better, to be honest. I've never seen him that mad before, but he also calmed down a lot faster than I expected." Opening her eyes again, she got up and moved to sit on Chloe's lap, slipping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

 

"What are you doing," Chloe hissed nervously, looking over her shoulder for Beca's parents.

 

Beca pressed her face into Chloe's neck, murmuring, "I just wanted to be close to you for a second...especially if this all goes south and I'm forbidden to see you again." 

 

Beca's tone signaled she was trying to lighten the mood with a joke, but Chloe's heart dropped at the thought. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, replying, "Not funny."

 

"It was a little funny," Beca chuckled. "Besides, they'll call us back in when they're ready to lay down the law."

 

She was right, and it wasn't more than a minute or two later when they heard Sheila call out, "Okay, come on back in here ladies."

 

They returned to their original positions on the couch, Beca keeping her fingers locked with Chloe's as she looked nervously at her parents. She tried to put on a brave face, but wasn't sure what she would do if her parents forced them to break up. It was something she didn't want to think about, not being able to be with Chloe. 

 

Ben cleared his throat, looking at them for a long moment. "I'm having a very difficult time wrapping my head around this situation. It's inappropriate on a variety of levels, and everything in me is telling me it's a bad idea for everyone involved, which now includes Sheila and I."

 

"But," he continued, "Sheila sees it differently. This is one of the only situations we've come across in our relationship where we don't see eye to eye. She believes that since you're eighteen now, Becs, you're a consenting adult in a committed relationship. While it's slightly unethical due to the fact that Chloe is your teacher, that will only be the case for another two months, and after that there's nothing anyone can do or say to keep you apart if you don't let them."

 

"I want you both to know, if it were solely up to me, I'd be calling the school and the police. I'm not happy, Beca. You knew this was wrong and you did it anyways, and you'd have to live with the consequences of the trouble you caused one of your teachers. However," he paused, looking seriously at the two of them, giving Beca hope.

 

"It's not solely my decision, and that fact actually makes me happier than anything else in this world," he said, his voice catching with emotion. "Sheila is as much your parent as I am, and we've both noticed the changes in you this year. You've grown up and matured more than I thought possible, and have been happier than we've ever seen you. Sheila has also pointed out that forcing you to end things will only damage my relationship with you, and that you're such a stubborn rebel you'll find a way to see her anyways," he said, a smile forming despite the resigned shake of his head.

 

Beca smiled too, knowing it was true. She looked at Sheila in time to see her wink, before turning her attention back to her dad.

 

"Chloe, I'd like to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I was angry and upset and feeling very protective of my daughter. While I'm still not happy about this, if you make Beca as happy as she claims you do, I won't be the one that comes between you," Ben said, not breaking eye contact with Chloe.

 

"It's okay, Dr. Mitchell. It's not how we wanted to tell you both, but I appreciate your honesty and know that you only want what's best for Beca. I hope you believe me when I say we want the same thing. I...I love her, despite all the odds against us, and she makes me happier than I've ever been," Chloe said, turning to smile at the brunette as Beca squeezed her hand.

 

Ben huffed, still clearly getting used to the idea of his daughter in such a serious relationship. "Right, well....that's....good," he said lamely, averting his gaze for a moment. "Let's set a few ground rules. I think I'm starting to understand why Beca's been spending so many nights over at the Conrad's house," he said, looking at Beca suspiciously. "That stops now. Beca, you might be eighteen, but as long as you live under this roof, you will spend the night here. That is non-negotiable."

 

Beca's jaw dropped. "Dad! You've basically grounded me for the rest of my senior year! Plus, I spent some of those nights at Stacie's house..." she trailed off at her dad's stern look. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help herself from adding, "It's stupid anyways...you know that's not going to stop us from having....oof."

 

Chloe's elbow connected firmly with her side, knocking the wind out of her. 

 

Sheila chuckled at that, shaking her head a looking curiously at Ben. "Honey, she's right you know. Where there's a will, there's a way," she said teasingly, rubbing her hand over his back at his exasperated look. "I cannot imagine how hard it must be to know that your daughter is sexually active, but you've known this for a while and I think it's time to treat her like the adult she's become, don't you?"

 

Ben shook his head emphatically. "No, I most certainly do not. And I thought we put a stop to that when we stopped the sleepovers?" he asked, his voice coming out in almost a whine.

 

Beca snickered and glanced at Chloe, whose face was now bright red. She leaned in, whispering, "What, you don't want to discuss our sex life with my parents? What could possibly be wrong with that?" she asked sarcastically, as Chloe shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

 

Sheila took pity on her, saying sympathetically, "See, Ben, now you've gone and embarrassed the poor girl." She shot Beca another wink, and the brunette grinned back at her. 

 

Ben opened and closed his mouth a few times, finally finding the words he was looking for. "She's embarrassed? This is my daughter we're talking about. She's never supposed to have sex...I'm supposed to kill anyone who even thinks of touching her," he reasoned, rubbing his eyes as Sheila laughed at him. 

 

"Okay killer, take it easy. This isn't the eighteenth century where you need to protect her honor," Sheila quipped. "I think the most important thing is just that we know Beca is safe. I don't think she's in any imminent danger when she's with Chloe, do you?"

 

Ben's eyebrows furrowed in frustration before he relented. "No, no I don't."

 

Sheila nodded, saying, "Good. Beca, we expect you home on school nights, and to check in with us honestly about where you are on weekends. Deal?"

 

"Deal," Beca agreed immediately, before her Dad could object. 

 

"Oh, and although Chloe is welcome in our home during respectable hours, Beca, your 'no girls sleepover except Stacie' rule still applies," Sheila added, knowing that there would be no argument.

 

Beca smirked, replying, "Yeah...no worries there. Speaking of that rule...Stace is spending the night this whole week. Her parents are out of town and her grandparents are there to help with the twins, so naturally she's going to run away."

 

"That's fine," Ben agreed, slowly coming to terms with the situation in front of him. "Well, I suppose the polite thing to do would be to offer you some coffee and a slice of Sheila's apple pie? If you dare to try it," he added in teasingly, earning himself a light swat to the back of his head. 

 

Beca saw Chloe's nervous look return and quickly said, "That sounds great, dad. We'd love to get food poisoning together with you guys."

 

Ben nodded and rose from his seat, his gaze settling on Chloe. "So Chloe, tell me a little about yourself," he said, clearly making a peace offering as he gave her a smile.

 

Beca hung back with Sheila as Ben accompanied Chloe into the kitchen, watching the interaction hesitantly. Looking over at Sheila, she said, "I don't know what you said to him, but you're my hero."

 

Sheila smiled at her, moving to wrap her in a hug. "Kid, I just told him that the quickest way to lose you was to force you to end it. He kinda loves you, you know? Plus, a blind man could see the chemistry between the two of you," she added nonchalantly. "How have you two kept it a secret at school? I figured it out from one look at the two of you when you came in."

 

Beca shrugged. "I guess no one at school is looking for it. She's really professional and we keep our interactions to a minimum, and Stacie's almost always there to help if things start to slip." 

 

Sheila slipped an arm over her shoulders as they walked into the kitchen, leaving her side to grab a pie off the cooling rack beside the stove. Beca grabbed four plates, forks, and something to serve with, while Chloe and Ben stood chatting by the Keurig. It wasn't long before the four of them were seated at the table, Beca looking warily at the pie in the center. 

 

"Dad, you were supervising right?" she asked, watching Sheila cut the first slice. 

 

Ben shrugged, replying, "I was in the kitchen. It was touch and go there for a moment, but I think she did a pretty good job. Those cooking classes are really paying off."

 

Beca wasn't convinced, and she looked over at Chloe, saying "If I die, I just want you to know that I expect you to pine over me for the rest of your life."

 

Ben chuckled as Chloe rolled her eyes and accepted a slice of pie from Sheila. "Thank you, it looks great!" she said as she set the plate down and took a sip of coffee. 

 

When everyone had been served, Ben looked around the table for a moment, before saying, "Well this has certainly been an interesting evening. Beca, I can tell you really care about Chloe, and that she makes you happy, but it’s still going to take me some time to get used to….this," he said lamely, clearly struggling with what was happening. “But I love you, and I’m going to try.”

 

Sheila gave them both a warm smile, before turning her gaze to Ben. "Okay, dig in and let me know what you think!" she said excitedly. 

 

Beca hesitantly sliced off a bite, bringing it to her mouth and chewing slowly, her dad and Chloe doing the same, as Sheila watched them hopefully. As if on cue, three sets of eyes widened and bits and pieces of half-chewed pie went flying back towards the plates. Beca coughed violently, struggling against the urge to throw up, and put a hand over her mouth. 

 

The blonde frowned, staring at the pie for a long moment before sighing, "So.....not good then?" 

 

Beca glanced up, her eyes watering as she saw her dad and Chloe having similar reactions. 

 

Ben finally caught his breath, and shook his head, saying, "Honey, I love you. But never again."

 

Sheila chuckled at his words, and asked, "Better or worse than the lasagna fiasco?"

 

Beca immediately answered, "Nothing will ever be as bad as the lasagna fiasco?" 

 

Chloe looked curiously around the table, finally asking, "What happened?"

 

Beca and Sheila both looked at Ben, Chloe following their gaze as the man took a sip of coffee and said, "Well, what happened was, Beca and I had taken a day trip to the zoo....."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Getting closer to the end, everyone! Thanks for sticking with me through this crazy journey!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I was completely blown away at the response to that last chapter! As a thank you, here's an especially fast update!

* * *

 

 

Beca threw her backpack into the backseat of her car, moving around to retrieve her guitar from the trunk. Clicking the lock button on her key remote until the car beeped, she made her way back across the school parking lot to the picnic table on the quad where her friends were waiting. It had been two weeks since she and Chloe had told her parents that they were dating, and while her dad was still struggling with the knowledge, Beca had to admit that he'd taken it much better than she thought. It helped that despite teaching Biology, Chloe was an English nerd throughout high school and college. Beca and Sheila had been bored to tears during the last meal when Chloe and Ben had gotten into a spirited conversation about some German author named Szondi, whom Beca had never heard of. Still, she'd sat there grinning like an idiot at the way her dad and girlfriend were getting along, only for Ben to return to the familiar awkward behavior he usually displayed around Chloe when dinner was over. 

 

Beca glanced up, seeing Fat Amy talking animatedly with her hands to the rest of the group. The blonde was sitting on the bench with her back against the table, Benji and Emily were side by side against a nearby tree trunk, Nick was sprawled on his back on the ground seemingly not paying attention to anything Amy was saying, and Stacie was currently whispering something in CR's ear while the other girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. Beca reached the picnic table in time to hear Fat Amy say, "I already reserved the limo, so you flat butts just need to pay up in the next few weeks."

 

Beca took a quick moment to think over how dangerous it was that Fat Amy was making all the plans for prom night, but shrugged it off and climbed up to sit on top of the table, her feet resting on the bench next to her friend. 

 

Of course they were talking about prom. It was all any of the juniors and seniors could talk about these days; everyone excited to get dressed up and have a night out on Barden's dime. Beca had spoken with Chloe again about going with Nick, worried that it wasn't a good idea after her initial reaction. However, Chloe had assured her that it was fine, and that she wanted Beca to have a good time and enjoy herself with her friends. So she'd agreed, and made Sheila's dreams come true by asking her to join in when she and Stacie went dress shopping. 

 

Beca wasn't sure who was more excited about getting her into a dress, and was beyond over the whole experience after the first shop. Ultimately, Sheila bribed her with diamond earrings and she ended up falling in love with a simple, one-shoulder navy dress. Stacie found a red, strapless gown that she claimed made the girls look amazing, which of course Sheila and Beca were quick to agree with. They'd made a whole day of it, and Beca was exhausted by the time she arrived home after dropping the dress off at the tailor's to be hemmed. 

 

Fat Amy said, "Hey, Shawshank. We were just going over the plans. Are you seriously going to wear a dress?"

 

Beca rolled her eyes, replying, "Of course. I don't mind them, I just never have a good enough reason to put one on."

 

CR grinned, saying, "I'll believe it when I see it, Becs."

 

"You guys won't recognize her. She looked fucking hot in that dress," Stacie said casually, now meticulously filing her nails.

 

Beca decided it was time to change the subject, asking, "Does everyone have a date?" 

 

Benji nodded and glanced adoringly at Emily, but Stacie cut him off before he could speak. "Yeah, we get it, you guys are adorable and in love and going to prom."

 

The boy laughed, not letting it bother him as he replied, "Stacie, I'm sure you'll find a date soon."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows at her best friend, asking, "You don't have a date?"

 

"I got asked by four different guys and I haven't decided yet," Stacie said, clearly unconcerned about not having made a decision yet. "I'll probably go with Mike, though. He'll look damn good in a tux."

 

CR shook her head, joking, "Must be tough to be you, huh Stace?"

 

Stacie winked at her, replying, "The worst."

 

Fat Amy interrupted, asking, "Nick, did you really convince short stack to switch teams?"

 

It seemed that Nick had grown accustomed to Fat Amy's antics, lazily cracking one eye open and responding, "Nope, still just friends. The same answer I've given you the last ten times you asked me."

 

Beca was starting to get bored already, deciding to open her guitar case and started to absentmindedly strum a few chords. 

 

Her friends fell silent as CR asked, "Got any new material?"

 

Not feeling like playing any of her songs, Beca shook her head no. "Nah, I've hit a block lately."

 

She missed the glint in Stacie's eye, her head shooting up as her best friend said, "You dirty liar. I know for a fact you've got an endless supply of inspiration."

 

Nick chimed in, "Yeah...do you write songs for your girlfriend?"

 

Beca's eyes widened at his words, the rest of the group processing before exploding. Nick looked appropriately alarmed, having had no idea the effect his words would have.

 

Fat Amy shouted, "GIRLFRIEND?! You have a girlfriend? Who?"

 

"Finally took the plunge, huh? It's not so bad right? Who's the lucky lady?" CR asked, a grin spreading across her face.

 

Beca sighed, knowing she couldn't be mad at Nick. How could she expect him to know that it had been a secret when she'd so willingly offered up the information to him. Looking around, she said, "Yes, I have a girlfriend. No, can't meet her. No, you don't know her. This discussion is over."

 

"Like hell it is," Fat Amy replied. "Why are you going to prom with this scrawny, Harry Potter wannabe if you have a girlfriend?"

 

Nick surprised them all by grinning and saying, "Wicked. She thinks I look like Harry Potter."

 

Knowing her friends wouldn't give up until they got some information, Beca said, "Shit, I totally forgot I need to be anywhere but here right now. See you guys later." Quickly packing up her guitar, she said goodbye and started back the way she came, despite the protests and calls that followed from the group.

 

A few moments later, Nick fell into step with her, immediately apologizing. "Becs, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was a secret or..."

 

Beca stopped him, giving him a small smile and saying, "Dude, it's okay. I'm not mad. They would have found out eventually."

 

Nick studied her for a moment, before sighing in relief, believing she wasn't upset. "So you'll still go to prom with me?" he asked, his voice much lighter.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded as Stacie strolled up beside them. "Yeah, nerd. It's gonna be fun. Especially if you've got more dance moves like the ones I saw at karaoke night."

 

He winked and said, "You'll have to show up to find out. See you tomorrow. Bye Stace."

 

They said goodbye, and Beca began walking towards her car again. "Want to come hang out for a bit before Chloe comes over? Dad and Sheila are out of town for one more night while she finishes a shoot."

 

Stacie nodded, replying, "Sure, you still owe me the story about what happened when Posen walked in on you guys."

 

Beca chuckled at the memory. "You got it," she agreed.

  

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Beca was laughing right along with Stacie after explaining the pie incident when things had calmed down. Stacie wiped the tears from her eyes, currently sprawled across the foot of Beca's bed. Beca was leaning back against her headboard, but close enough to reach the pile of gummy bears and m&ms laid out on a paper towel between them.

 

Stacie sucked in a deep breath, saying, "That's hilarious, Becs." 

 

Beca nodded, popping a few gummy bears into her mouth before adding, "And that's not even the best part! After that, Chloe called Posen so my parents could tell her not to get Chloe fired."

 

Stacie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she was going to turn Chloe in. Some friend. I'd never do that to you."

 

Beca shrugged, countering, "Well, it's a little different. I mean, don't get me wrong, you know I can't stand Posen...but it's not like you can compare their friendship to ours. Chloe just met her last August. It hasn't even been a year. We've been friends for basically our whole lives."

 

"Touché, Mitchell," Stacie conceded, picking out three red m&ms.

 

Beca shook her head as she watched, pointing out, "Stace, you know that the color of the m&ms doesn't actually impact their flavor right? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one..."

 

Stacie flipped her off, retorting, "I'm definitely the smart one. You're the musical one, and everything red tastes better."

 

"You'd think you were a vampire in your last life or something," Beca muttered, leaning forward to snag some of the chocolate candies for herself.

 

"I'm definitely hot enough," Stacie said, shooting her a wink.

 

Beca grinned, "And slutty enough." She ducked as Stacie threw a gummy bear at her, twisting around to dig it out of the blankets and pop it into her mouth. "Anyways, I would have given anything to see Aubrey's face when my dad told her that he and Sheila would be 'very upset if anything occurred to jeopardize Chloe's position at Barden Academy,'" she quoted, deepening her voice to mimic her dad's.

 

Stacie's eyebrows rose as she said, "Wow, go Father Mitchell," using Beca's favorite nickname for her dad. "What'd she say?"

 

Beca shrugged, replying, "He also included some shit about how he and Sheila are very generous donors to the school, are currently very happy with the education I'm receiving, and that it would be a shame if those positive feelings were to change. Sheila said Posen played nice and seemed very happy to end the conversation."

 

Stacie nodded thoughtfully, before asking, "Is Chloe pissed at her? I feel like that's a tough threat to come back from."

 

Beca sighed, recalling her last conversation with Chloe on the topic. "She's pissed. She hasn't really spoken to Aubrey since. Swanson filled me in a little since Chlo wasn't saying much. He said that Chloe's shutting Posen out, and that Posen has been ignoring him for not backing her up when she confronted us. The whole thing is a giant mess, but thankfully no one else at school is any the wiser."

 

"You're the luckiest mother fucker I've ever met," Stacie said with a laugh, shaking her head.

 

"Believe me, I know it," Beca responded. "Somehow, I've made it out of this disaster with my girlfriend, who got to keep her job, and who actually gets along with my parents when my dad forgets the extenuating circumstances behind our relationship, and an offer to produce a single when I graduate....life is fucking amazing!"

 

Stacie grinned at her best friend, before saying, "You deserve it though, Becs. You've been through some hard shit, and made it out stronger on the other side. I'm really happy for you. I've never seen you like this before."

 

Beca laid back sideways across the top of her bed, turning her head to look at Stacie. "Like what?"

 

"I don't know...content I guess. Happy, but that sounds so generic. You just seem like you’ve really discovered who you are, and that you don't have to shut people out for fear of them not accepting that," Stacie explained, struggling a bit for the words. 

 

"That's all Chloe," Beca said, thinking of her girlfriend. "It all seems surreal to me, especially when I think about where I started at the beginning of the year. Or, how about how I almost didn't even come back for my senior year. I can't imagine not meeting her, not being with her...I don't even want to think about where I would be right now."

 

Stacie chuckled, replying, "You can thank me anytime, considering it never would have happened if Fat Amy and I hadn't challenged you with that dare on the first day of school."

 

Beca hummed, looking up at the ceiling before agreeing, "Yeah, crazy isn't it. Nothing would have ever happened between Chloe and I if it wasn't for that stupid dare."

 

A sharp voice interrupted them, saying, "What dare?"

 

Beca's heart dropped as she shot up to see Chloe standing in her doorway staring at them, a thump drawing her attention to the bottom of her bed to see Stacie on the floor. She looked back at Chloe, who now had her hands on her hips and looked even angrier.

 

"What dare, Beca?" Chloe asked again, and Beca knew she was in deep now.

 

"Hey, babe," she said nervously. "I thought you weren't coming over until later?"

 

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she said, "I'm here now, and I'm waiting for an answer."

 

Stacie got up off the floor, looking between the two before grabbing her backpack and saying, "I'm just gonna...." she trailed off and Chloe stepped aside to let her leave the room.

 

"What did you mean when you said that nothing would have happened between us if it wasn't for that stupid dare?" Chloe asked again, quoting her words back at her.

 

Beca sighed, deciding that coming clean was her only option. "On the first day of school, Stacie and Fat Amy dared me to get your number and take you on a date," she said, looking up only to shrink back at the anger in Chloe's eyes.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Chloe shouted, stalking furiously into the room. “I risked everything for this, and now you’re telling me it was all for a dare? A dare, Beca?!”

 

Beca swallowed, answering weakly, “No! It was…it just started that way…”

 

“Don’t lie to me! Everything that’s happened between us was based on a lie. You just wanted to win a stupid bet with your friends, and you didn’t give any thought to how it would affect my life! My friendships! My relationships with my coworkers!” Chloe threw her hands up in the air, her eyes drilling holes into Beca’s.

 

“That’s not true! You know I thought about how all of this would affect you. Or are you forgetting about the part where I ended it?” Beca argued, getting to her feet.

 

Chloe froze, glaring at her. “Oh, so you’re saying this is my fault? You’re the one who went after me first, all as part of your little game. You fucking played me! All to try and impress your friends.”

 

Beca shook her head, pleading, “It might have started out as a dare, but my feelings for you are real, Chloe. None of that changes the fact that I fell in love with you!”

 

“Don’t,” Chloe said, her voice icy. “Don’t you dare say that to me. Now I know why you invited me over for dinner that night. Glad I could help you win your dare.”

 

Beca’s eyes widened as Chloe spun and quickly left the room. “Fuck,” Beca muttered, running after her girlfriend and grabbing her hand saying, “Chlo, wait...”

 

Chloe jerked her hand away, spinning and leveling Beca with a glare. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Beca felt like she’d be punched in the stomach, similar to how she’d felt at her dad’s harsh words the night they confessed to being a couple. Stepping back she said, “Chlo…”

 

“And don’t call me that,” Chloe interrupted, and Beca could see the hurt in her eyes combining with unshed tears.

 

“Chloe, you’re right, it was a stupid dare. But I’m not sorry for it because it led to the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I wouldn’t change our time together for anything. It might have started out as a dare, but my feelings for you are real. I love you, and I know you love me too.”

 

“Of course I love you,” Chloe snapped, turning away for a moment. Facing her once more, she continued, “Why do you think it hurts so much? I was just a game to you…” she trailed off, tears falling from her eyes.

 

Beca stepped forward to take her hands, saying, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…it was wrong. But this…what we have…it’s real, Chlo. Don’t give up on me. I’m not the same person I was at the beginning of the year.”

 

Chloe shook her head, pulling away from Beca again. “I just…I need some time to think about this. I need some space, Becs. I’m so mad at you right now…” she trailed off, spinning and quickly descending the stairs.

 

Beca trailed after her, feeling hopeless. “Are you…are you breaking up with me?” she asked tentatively, terrified of the answer.

 

Chloe paused with her hand on the door handle, giving her a confused look before turning away. “No…I don’t know. I don’t want to, but I can’t look at you right now. I just need some space, okay?”

 

Before Beca could answer, Chloe was through the door and gone. Stunned, Beca slowly trudged back to her bedroom, her thoughts going a mile a minute. She was in disbelief, wondering if she and Chloe had come all this way only to be undone by the dare. The dare that started this whole dance between them, that had turned to a relationship that had turned to love.

 

Beca felt numb, replaying Chloe’s words over and over. Were they broken up? Chloe had said she needed space, and that she couldn’t look at her. That definitely wasn’t a good thing. Beca sighed and climbed back onto her bed, hugging a pillow tight to her chest as the pain hit.

 

Chloe was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her girlfriend didn’t even want to see her face, let alone talk to her. Beca heard her phone ringing from somewhere by her desk, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and answer it. It was probably Stacie, wondering what happened. Instead, Beca remained curled in a ball, tears slowly falling from her eyes as she wondered what was going to happen, before drifting into a troubled sleep.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Beca uncurled herself from the pillow, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. The events from earlier came crashing back over her like a tidal wave, as the realization set in that she was alone and Chloe wasn’t coming over.

 

Frowning, she refused to keep crying, and moved to sit at her desk. As she fired up her computer, she checked her phone to find a missed call and voicemail from an unknown number, along with a few texts from Stacie.

 

Stacie [5:12PM]: I’m sorry! Is everything okay?

 

Stacie [5:20PM]: Give me a call…if you want. I’m here for you

 

Beca smiled sadly, knowing that it wasn’t Stacie’s fault. Chloe would have found out about the dare sooner or later, and Beca only blamed herself for not telling her about it. She hadn’t even purposely hidden it from Chloe, but had completely forgotten about it altogether.

 

“No way Chloe will believe that,” she muttered, opening up the voicemail and hitting speakerphone, setting the device onto the desk and turning her attention back to her laptop.

 

A woman’s voice began speaking, “Hello, this message is for Beca Mitchell. My name is Gail Abernathy-McKadden with Big Machine Records’ Talent Acquisition Department. I received your demo and am are very interested in speaking with you. Please give me a call at your earliest convenience. I’m looking forward to hearing from you.”

 

Beca’s jaw dropped as she listened to the rest of the message, before playing it again and frantically scribbling down the woman’s name and phone number.

 

“Holy shit,” she whispered, staring at the phone number in front of her.

 

Beca never doubted that Ashley had passed her demo along at the label, but enough time had passed that she’d been sure her music hadn’t been good enough. With shaky hands, she picked up her phone and dialed the number, sucking in a deep breath as it rang.

 

“Big Machine Records, this is Jill, how may I direct your call?”

 

Beca said nervously, “Hi, I’m returning a call from Gail McKadden.”

 

“May I ask who’s calling?”

 

‘Duh,’ Beca thought, feeling like an idiot. “Um, this is Beca Mitchell.”

 

“One moment.”

 

Beca took another deep breath as some country song began playing while she was being transferred, not having to wait long before a new voice came on the line.

 

“Beca Mitchell?”

 

“Yes…hi,” Beca replied nervously.

 

“Hi, Beca! I’m thrilled you were able to return my call so quickly. How are you?” Gail sounded cheerful, if not a bit rehearsed.

“I’m okay,” Beca answered, “How are you?”

 

“Excellent. Glad to hear it. Beca, a colleague of mine gave me your demo, and I have to admit I was blown away. Are you currently working with anyone?” Gail asked, suddenly all business.

 

Beca frowned, hesitating before answering, “Uh, I’m not sure what you mean. I just record stuff on my own…in my room. I did just finish recording a proper demo in a small local studio, but those sessions are over.”

 

Gail replied, “Beca, I’m talking about any major labels. If you’re interested, we would love to fly you out to Nashville and discuss potential contract options, give you a tour of our studios…show you what we have to offer you as an artist.”

 

Beca’s jaw dropped, trying to process what the woman was saying. “You want to fly me to Tennessee? To sign me?”

 

Gail chuckled on the other end of the line, saying, “Beca, from what I heard on those demo tracks, you’ve only tapped the surface of what you’re capable of. Ashley informed me that you wrote, recorded, and produced everything on that drive without any formal training. Just imagine what you can do with our resources at your disposal. I’d be stunned if you don’t have an album out within a year.”

 

Beca was struggling to believe what she was hearing. It didn’t happen like this, did it? You don’t just get a call one day and find out your dreams might be coming true? Beca had always been taught that if it seems too good to be true, it probably was. Her latest experience with Chloe wasn’t doing anything to make her a believer, either.

 

“Um, could my parents come with me?” Beca asked tentatively, not wanting to go alone.

 

“Of course! We’ll be happy to fly all three of you out here. We’d love to meet with you as soon as possible. Can you make the trip this weekend?”

 

Beca’s eyebrows rose at how fast Gail was proposing this all happen. “It’s Wednesday,...” she trailed off, wondering if her dad and Sheila would be up for traveling again so soon.

 

Gail insisted, “Beca, we want to speak with you as soon as possible. Why don’t you talk to your parents and email me if you can make it.”

 

Beca quickly scribbled down the email address, saying, “Okay. I’ll call them and find out, and let you know.”

 

“Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you this weekend!”

 

Beca responded, “I look forward to it as well.”

 

She hung up, and spent a solid five minutes staring at her phone, wondering if that conversation just happened. Someone at a real label heard her music and wanted to sign her. Beca shook her head in disbelief, picking up her phone and freezing with her finger over Chloe’s contact name. Sadness hit her again as she realized the person she wanted to share this news with the most didn’t want to speak to her.

 

Scrolling over to ‘Father Mitchell,’ she hit call, and waited as the phone rang.

 

“Hey, Becs. Is everything okay?”

 

Her dad’s voice was warm and comforting, and she felt herself break into a grin as she said, “Dad, you’ll never guess who I just finished speaking to. Put it on speakerphone and get Sheila.”

 

After explaining the phone call to her parents, she asked hesitantly, “So…can we go to Nashville?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the amazing reviews! The love for this story is seriously awesome.
> 
> Would you all believe I thought I could finish this story in a few months? Ha, it's been almost a year since I started...joke's definitely on me :-).


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this chapter is a bit late! Trying to post two chapters this week, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Music:
> 
> Sweet Silver Lining - Kate Voegele

* * *

 

Beca settled into the window seat next to her dad and glanced at Sheila sitting across the aisle from them, passed out cold in the comfortable chair. A flight attendant had already offered them drinks, bringing her and Ben a glass of orange juice each before the other passengers began to board. She'd never flown in first class before, and Sheila had winked at her when they saw the tickets, suggesting that the record label was "pulling out all the stops to impress her." If that was the case, Beca had to admit it was working. 

 

Her parents had instantly agreed to accompany her to Nashville, even allowing BMR to book flights on Friday morning knowing that Beca would miss school, and she was admittedly relieved that they were going with her. Beca was already overwhelmed at the possibility of signing with any record label, let alone one as big as Big Machine Records, and was glad to have her dad's calming presence along with Sheila's basic knowledge of how these contract negotiations go. 

 

That was how Beca had ended up flying first class from San Diego to Nashville, their flight leaving a little before seven in the morning and arriving just before one in the afternoon. While Sheila was exhausted from her most recent business trip, Beca was wide awake from the flood of emotions running through her. Although she was excited and filled with anticipation for the visit, she'd barely slept since her argument with Chloe earlier in the week. Unfortunately, not even the thrill of a record deal could take her mind completely off the hurt and sadness of not speaking with her girlfriend for the past two days.

 

She'd respected Chloe's request for space, and had not called or texted her, even going so far as to skip Biology class yesterday afternoon. Despite trying to convince herself otherwise, Beca knew that she'd skipped class to avoid seeing Chloe, not wanting to feel the additional hurt of being in the redhead's presence while unable to even attempt another apology. 

 

Her parents had immediately noticed something was wrong when they arrived home Thursday evening, and Beca spilled out the whole story as more tears fell from her eyes. Sheila wrapped her in a hug while her dad remained silent, before stating that maybe it was for the best. He promptly left the room at the resulting glare from his wife, giving Beca an apologetic look. Beca wasn't surprised by his reaction, knowing that her father really didn't approve of their relationship no matter what words were exchanged over Sheila's death pie, or any of the following dinners. 

 

Beca sighed as the plane sped down the runway and rose into the air, wishing more than anything she could tell Chloe where she was going. Technically nothing was stopping her, but she didn't want to make things worse by not giving Chloe some time to process. The more she thought about it, the more Beca felt the whole fight was ridiculous. Yes, things might have started because of the dare, but there had also been a two-month period where nothing had happened and they'd started a whole new relationship afterwards. She didn't know how Chloe could honestly believe that Beca had faked the whole thing, especially after she'd talked about her mom. 

 

"I never told anyone about that before," Beca mumbled, getting lost in thought.

 

Ben looked at her curiously, asking, "Did you say something, Becs?"

 

She looked up, a frown on her face as she shook her head, refusing to cry over the situation again. "No...just...thinking," she replied lamely, looking down at her hands.

 

"Are you okay?" Ben asked carefully.

 

Beca found herself breaking into a grin at his tone, knowing it was the one most guys used when they wanted to seem like they cared but dreaded the possibility of the girl actually wanting to talk about it. He surprised her, though, continuing on with another question.

 

"What did you never tell anyone about?"

 

Beca eyed him, saying, "Why'd you ask if you already knew what I said?"

 

His eyebrows rose. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

 

"Ugh, you're just as frustrating as Chl..." Beca scoffed, freezing before she said Chloe's name. 

 

Her dad sighed, glancing over at Sheila who had started to lightly snore, not bothered at all by the noisy takeoff. "Beca, I know I wasn't very supportive of your relationship with Chloe. Coming from someone in education, and a position of authority, it's an extremely dangerous situation for everyone involved. I won't lie to you...I'm a bit relieved that it's over, but I'm so sorry that you're hurting. I never want to see you like this," he said, his voice sincere.

 

Beca believed him, knowing that her dad loved her more than anything else in the world, but it was still very fresh in her mind, and the sadness hit her all over again. "We're not over," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than her father. "She just needed some space."

 

Ben remained silent, and Beca sighed again, saying, "Fuck...it's over isn't it?"

 

Ben opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking over what he wanted to say. "Well, I suppose if she didn't actually break up with you...." he trailed off, shrugging. "I'm not very up to speed with how you young kids date these days," he said with a small smile. "I guess I just don't understand why you wouldn't rather date someone your own age."

 

Beca frowned, looking away from him and out the window. "I've never felt a connection with anyone the way I felt it with Chloe. There was an instant comfort level with her, just somehow I trusted her from the beginning. I was more open with her than anyone else in my life...except maybe Stacie."

 

"What about Sheila and I?" Ben asked, his voice a little hurt. "You talked with her about things you wouldn't talk to us about?"

 

Beca looked back at him, her face unreadable as she said, "I told her about mom."

 

Ben's eyebrows rose again, clearly not expecting those words. "Becs, you won't even talk to me about your mother, but you'll talk to a stranger? Someone you barely know?"

 

"That's the thing, dad," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Chloe's my girlfriend. She's not a stranger, or someone I randomly met. I've never wanted to tell anyone about mom before. But I wanted her to know me, the real me, because she accepts me for exactly who I am. Not just the outside image, but who I am and all the scars that come with me. She loves me....well....loved me."

 

Ben stayed silent this time, and Beca turned back to the window, gritting her teeth as hot tears gathered behind her eyes. She was so tired of crying. Beca Mitchell didn't cry, especially not over a girl. Maybe this was all for the best, since clearly Chloe had wormed her way in far past where Beca was comfortable. She felt like she'd cried enough for her whole life in the past few days. It was hard to stop though, especially when Beca missed Chloe more than she ever thought it was possible to miss someone who wasn't her mom.

 

Just when she was sure the conversation was over, her dad spoke again.

 

"Becs, I'm sorry I didn't try harder with Chloe. I didn't realize..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the thought.

 

Beca completed the sentence, her voice a little harsher than she intended. "That I was actually in love with her? That what we had was a real relationship, with trust and love and deep conversations about the good and hard things?Despite what I told you before? Don't worry about it."

 

Ben put a hand on her arm, causing Beca to turn and look at him again. "Beca, I'm sorry," he said, his eyes showing nothing but sincerity.

 

Beca nodded, looking down at her hands again as she replied, "I know, dad. It's okay. It's my fault it's over, not yours. Besides," she added, trying to lighten the mood as she looked back at him. "It probably wouldn't have worked out anyways, since I'll have to move to Nashville when I sign this record deal," she said with a half-hearted smirk, trying to focus on something positive.

 

Ben laughed, slipping his arm around her and giving her an awkward side-hug through the giant first-class seats. "I'm really proud of you. You worked hard to get here, and you deserve the chance to make your dreams come true." He hesitated, studying her for a moment before saying, "Becs, you know it's okay to miss your mom, right? I still do. Just because I met Sheila...it doesn't mean I miss her any less."

 

Beca felt the familiar tightening in her chest that appeared whenever her mom was mentioned, clamming up instantly the way she usually did when her dad tried to talk to her about it. Instead of keeping it inside, she took a deep breath and said quietly, "I miss her every day. For a long time after she died, I didn't want to play music anymore. It wasn't the same without her, and it was like a blaring reminder that she wasn't here anymore. Eventually, I started missing it, and at the same time realized my memories of her were fading. I couldn't picture her face as clearly, or hear her voice in my head. I sat down at the piano one day, and...I don't know...I can't really explain it but it felt like she was sitting beside me."

 

Ben remained silent as she kept speaking. "I heard her voice again, and her laugh just like she used to when we would fool around instead of playing a song. She wouldn't have wanted me to give up on music. It was her life, and it's mine too. I need it the same way she needed it."

 

"I know, Becs," her dad said, his tone full of understanding and something that Beca thought might be amazement. "Do you know you've never spoken more than a handful of words to me about your mom? Nothing beyond, yes, no, and I miss her."

 

Beca shrugged, looking up at him. "Once when we were fighting, Chloe yelled at me for not opening up to her. She said I never told her anything about me, well nothing personal anyways. So I started telling her things, small stuff at first, but I realized that I felt better each time I would let her in. She never judged me or criticized me for anything that happened in my past, and said it made her feel special when I opened up. Not even when I talked about how hard it was for us after mom died."

 

She sighed, recognizing the look on her dad's face and knowing he was at a loss for words. "It's not so hard for me to talk about her anymore. I still don't really want to, but I can. And I love Sheila, and I'm really glad you found her. She helped us both not be sad anymore."

 

Ben smiled at that, glancing across the aisle at his wife. "Yeah, she did. I'd say we got lucky with her." Pausing, he then continued, "Becs, you can always talk to me about your mom. I talk to Sheila about her all the time. It's not healthy to keep emotions bottled up."

 

Beca shot him a curious look, asking, "Really? That's not weird for her?"

 

"She understands there is a grieving process, and also that some wounds never fully heal. Nora was my first love, my wife, your mother....I'll never stop missing her. But at the same time, she's not here anymore. She's up in Heaven playing music for everyone," he said with a fond smile. "I was open and honest with Sheila from day one, and I love her a lot. Equally important to me is how much she loves you. Even though I don't like it when you two gang up on me, I love that you two have grown so close."

 

Beca grinned, looking past him at her stepmom. "She's okay," she said with a smirk. Leaning back in her chair, she yawned widely before saying, "Good talk, Father Mitchell. Gonna try and get some sleep before we land."

 

Ben rolled his eyes and nodded, before leaning forward to pull a book out of the bag stashed under the seat in front of him. "Good idea. I have a feeling it's going to be a wild ride once we land."

 

* * *

 

By the time the plane touched down in Nashville, Beca was on the edge of her seat filled with nervous anticipation. She'd managed to sleep for most of the flight, the first class seat reclining much more than the standard coach one, and was actually pretty comfortable. Her dad had woken her up as the plane prepared to land, forcing her to return her seat to it's "upright and locked position," according to the overly cheerful flight attendant. Now, she was alternating between looking out the window at the airport and grinning nervously at her parents.

 

Sheila spoke up from across the aisle, "So, they sent a car to pick us up and take us to the hotel. After we check in and get settled, the car will take us to the studio to meet with Gail and a few other talent reps. Got it, kid?"

 

Beca nodded, remembering the email exchange between Sheila and the talent rep from Big Machine Records. Sheila had offered to act as a stand-in agent for this meeting, but had recommended that Beca look into finding one with industry experience. 

 

Her stepmom wasn't finished though, adding, "Beca, no matter what they put in front of you, you don't sign anything until a lawyer reads over it. Got it?"

 

Beca nodded again. They'd had this conversation last night, when discussing the trip. Sheila had warned her that these companies are always looking out for themselves first, and only had her best interests at heart when they aligned with their own. She had explained that the deal would sound great, but it was important to have a lawyer go over the terms with Beca, and make sure she understood exactly what she was getting out of it. Her parents had also encouraged Beca to remember that she didn't have to sign with the first label that showed interest if it meant compromising, and to decided exactly where she was comfortable drawing the line.

 

It had kept her up that night as she waited until the last minute to pack, wondering where to draw the line. Beca eventually decided that she wanted to have as much control as possible over her music, and not have to change her style or her songs. She wanted to keep writing and making music on her own terms, and that she would only consider signing if they allowed her to do so. She was also hoping for the opportunity to co-produce at least her first single, if not her first album. Producing was really what she wanted to do, and they might agree to those terms if they wanted to sign her badly enough. 

 

As Beca strolled through airport between her parents, her dad wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Becs, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you for believing in yourself and your music, and for not giving up on your dream. I know we talked about this last night, but don't compromise, okay?"

 

Beca looked up at him and replied, "Don't worry, dad. I thought about it a lot last night, and I know where to draw the line."

 

Sheila grinned at her response, saying, "I think you're ready, kid. Now let's go find a sign with your name on it."

 

Beca smirked as they approached the baggage claim, spotting several men with suits holding up signs. The past two days had already been full of surreal experiences, and Beca knew that the weekend was going to be one to remember regardless of whether she signed a record deal or not. The magnitude of it all hit her again when she spotted a sharply dressed main holding a sign that read, 'B. Mitchell.'

 

"Holy shit," she whispered under her breath, pausing for a moment. 

 

Ben and Sheila stopped also, turning to look at her curiously.

 

Sheila stepped closer, whispering in her ear, "If you're gonna be a star, you gotta own it, kid. Don't be afraid."

 

Beca nodded and took a deep breath as Sheila winked at her, before gesturing for her to lead the way. Beca mustered up every bit of confidence she had and walked up to the man that was waiting for them.

 

"Ms. Mitchell?" he asked politely.

 

Beca nodded, holding out her hand to shake his. "Hi, I'm Beca, and my parents, Ben and Sheila," she said, stepping aside to introduce her parents.

 

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Isaac. Do you have any other bags?" Isaac asked, glancing at their carry-on luggage.

 

Beca shook her head, answering, "Nope, this is it."

 

Isaac smiled and offered to take Beca's bag, which she gladly accepted, and led them out of the airport to his waiting car. It was extremely similar to how Sheila's driver had treated her when they returned from Hawaii, and it was the second time that day that Beca felt special, as each event sparked a new moment of realization that this was a big deal. 

 

While it wasn't a limousine, the black town car was spacious, and the three of them fit comfortably in the back as Isaac navigated smoothly out of the airport. Since their flight had arrived early, he took them on a mini-tour of Nashville, pointing out several of the cities more iconic places, as well as driving them past the BMR building that they'd be returning to later in the afternoon.

 

It was about quarter after two when Isaac finally pulled up to the front of the hotel. After helping them get their bags from the trunk, he informed them he would be waiting out front to take them to the studio in a half hour for their three o'clock meeting.

 

After checking into their hotel rooms, Beca collapsed on her bed and pulled her phone out to find a new text from Stacie. 

 

_Stacie [1:45PM]: Hey Rockstar! Get there okay? Call me after_

_Beca [2:25PM]: At hotel. About to leave for the studio. Call you later_

 

Beca looked up at the ceiling, dropping her phone on the bed beside her. She still had a few minutes before her parents were due to get her, their room a few doors down from her own. Her mind instantly filled with thoughts of her future and what would happen if she signed a deal. The questions floated around in her head, wondering if she could leave everything behind and move to Tennessee if that's what the label wanted her to do. 

 

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and she climbed off the bed, slipping her phone into her pocket as she opened the door to find her parents waiting. 

 

"Ready?" Ben asked, giving her a smile.

 

Beca nodded, grinning back. "Yeah, I'm ready."

 

* * *

 

Beca's nerves were back in full force as Isaac pulled up to the front of Big Machine Records, taking a deep breath as he rounded the car to open the door for her. She mumbled a quiet thank you and he gave her an encouraging smile.   


After closing the door, he motioned her to step a little closer, away from her parents and said in a low voice, "They only call us for the ones they really want. Don't be nervous."

 

She forced a smile which spread into a grin as he winked at her, before wishing her luck and made his way back around to the driver's seat. 

 

Beca squared her shoulders and walked up to the main doors, leading her parents inside. After giving her name to the young woman behind the front desk, they only had to wait a minute before a blonde woman with a wide smile strode purposefully towards them across the lobby.

 

"Beca?" she asked as she approached, holding out a hand as Beca nodded. "So nice to meet you! I'm Gail."

 

After the quick introductions, Gail led them on a tour of the building. Gail kept the conversation light, asking questions about their family and California. They were introduced to a few more people, including Gail's assistant Beth, and two of the senior producers at the label when they reached one of the studios. Beca almost started drooling when they were shown inside, the producers graciously allowing them to look around as they worked. Luke had a solid setup for his small studio, but this was unreal, and Beca's fingers instantly itched to get her hands on the large board. 

 

Gail allowed her to enter into the booth, which was apparently being set up for Thomas Rhett to start recording his new album the following week. Beca ran her fingers gently along an acoustic guitar, trying to find some semblance of normal to focus on. 

 

Gail's voice from the doorway interrupted her thoughts. "Try it out," she offered warmly, a spark of something in her eyes. "Just don't break it," she added, her voice slightly teasing.

 

Beca looked up for a moment, but at Gail's nod, she picked up the guitar, slipping the strap over her had and settled down onto a nearby stool. She strummed a few notes, letting herself become accustomed to the unfamiliar instrument, before playing the intro to a new song she’d been working on. Missing the look that flashed between Gail and the two producers, she began humming softly, a sense of calm settling over her as if she'd been doing this her whole life. 

 

Beca looked up at her parents who were watching through the glass, growing more confident by the minute as she relaxed into the song. She wasn’t sure why this particular song popped into her mind, wondering if her chat with her dad on the plane hit home a little deeper than she realized. She’d started working on it after her fight with Chloe, after her conversations with Gail and her parents, feeling a sudden jolt of inspiration.

 

"Are there lyrics?" 

 

Beca stopped playing, looking up at the producer who'd spoken, recalling his name was John. "Yeah," she nodded, “But it's not finished yet.”

 

"Got the chorus?" he asked, entering the booth and grabbing a second guitar.

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him as he pulled another stool over to her, perching on it beside her. "Yeah," she said again, wondering what he was thinking. “I’ve got one verse and the chorus.”

 

"Play it for me? Without singing," he added, watching her intently. 

 

Beca nodded, shifting slightly on the stool before playing through the melody once, then a second time when he signaled for her to continue. As she neared the end, he circled his finger to let her know to play it again, this time joining in on his own instrument. His sound complimented hers, and Beca's eyes lit up in delight at the harmony of the two guitars. 

 

As they reached the end of the chorus for a third time, without breaking rhythm he said, "Now lyrics."

 

Beca didn't hesitate, smoothly adding vocals to the song. 

 

_Most days I try_

_My best to put on a brave_

_But inside_

_My bones are cold and my heart brakes_

_But all the while_

_Something’s keeping me safe and alive_

_But so many people are looking to me_

_To be strong and to fight_

_But I’m just surviving_

_And I may be weak but I’m never defeated_

_And I’ll keep believing_

_In clouds with that sweet silver lining_

 

Beca grinned happily, looking down at the guitar as she finished strumming the last notes, missing the glances that were being exchanged around the room between Gail and the two producers. 

 

John rose, setting the guitar carefully back in its stand. "You sure you're not a country singer? Those are some pretty soulful lyrics," he said, giving her a smile.

 

Beca shrugged, also returning her borrowed guitar to its stand. "I'm not a huge country fan, to be honest. But, uh, a friend of mine is and it's starting to grow on me," she said honestly. 

 

John nodded, reaching out to high five her. "That was awesome. You're pretty talented, kid." 

 

Beca slapped his hand, saying, "Thanks," as they both turned to look at Gail in the doorway. Beca instantly saw that along with her customary wide smile, she had her phone raised high in front of her.

 

Beca asked curiously, "Were you recording that?"

 

Gail nodded, replying, "Absolutely. That was incredible. I know you haven't technically signed with us yet, but I would love to post that. It'll go viral in seconds."

 

"Could you send it to me?" Beca asked hopefully, knowing that the impromptu jam session was one of the coolest things that had ever happened to her. 

 

Gail quickly agreed, sending the video to Beca's phone, who instantly forwarded it on to Stacie.

 

_Beca [3:38pm]: Just jammed out in a booth with one of the senior producers at BMR!!_

 

"Okay, we'll let you guys finish setting up the studio and get outta your way," Gail said cheerfully, holding the door open for Beca and her parents to pass through. She led them along a new hallway to a small conference room, inviting them to sit anywhere. Beth brought them each a bottle of water as a tired-looking man entered the room.

 

Gail introduced them to Jack Reynolds, one of the record label's corporate attorneys, and told them that they had prepared a standard new artist's contract for Beca to sign.

 

"Okay, let's get down to business. There's no point in dancing around it," Gail began, sliding a packet of papers across the table to Beca from her seat alongside Jack. "We want to sign you. We can offer you everything you need to become a star, Beca. This is our standard contract. Essentially, we commit to helping you produce five albums, with some possible options to extend beyond that period. We cover all the expenses required to produce those albums, and take a percentage out of the sales in return. You will receive a royalty from the net income of those sales, with possible increases based on hitting certain milestones. Those targets are clearly laid out for you in the contract."

 

"Big Machine reserves the right to sell your music universally, and the rights to all of your recorded performances," she continued, breaking down the terms of the contract for Beca to understand. "Anything you create while under contract with us will be considered our property, not yours. This is a standard clause, and is non-negotiable for all of our artists. You are also obviously forbidden to record with any other labels while you are under contract with us unless we set it up for you."

 

Beca listened attentively, making sure she understood everything that Gail was saying. Her dad and Sheila remained silent beside her, but Beca could tell they were also listening to every word. 

 

"Do you have any questions?" Gail asked, taking a sip of water when she was finished explaining all the terms.

 

Beca nodded, asking, "Who decides what music I play or record?"

 

Gail gave her a wry smile, answering, "Good question. Some labels will force you to play what they want, or what they feel will make them the most money. However, you're a special case. You write your own songs, and they're good. Really good. You remind me a little of Taylor, so involved in every aspect of your music."

 

Beca blanked out for a second at that statement, dropped so casually from Gail's lips. Did she just compare her to Taylor Swift? She forced the thought from her mind and focused on what Gail was saying.

 

"Seeing as you're so involved already, we're prepared to take the risk of letting you record your own songs, provided you work with our lyricists and producers when necessary. Sound fair?"

 

Beca hummed thoughtfully, before clarifying, "I think I'm okay with that, as long as I get the final say on what I record. I don't want to give up control of my music, and be forced to record something I don't believe in or relate to. I want to maintain some level of control over what I record."

 

Gail nodded, glancing at Jack as he scribbled something on the notepad in front of him. "Anything else?"

 

Beca hesitated, before steeling herself. She knew that this was her opportunity to speak up and try to get what she wanted. "I'd like to co-produce some the tracks. I know right now you only see me as an artist, but my ultimate goal is to be a music producer, and I see this as an invaluable opportunity to learn."

 

Gail gave her a curious look, before answering, "Agreed. You have already spent time in a professional studio, and have demonstrated a basic knowledge of how to produce a finished track. We've got several producers who I think you'd work well with. Anything else?"

 

Beca nodded, asking, "This is going to require me to move here, right?"

 

"Yes, absolutely...for at least the first year, if not longer. We're prepared to offer you an advance in order to offset your initial financial costs until you're able to put out a single or an album. I believe the number we settled on is $75,000," Gail said, looking over to Jack for confirmation. At his sharp nod, she returned her gaze to see Beca's shocked face, and continued speaking.

 

"It is possible that the move would only be temporary. If you're successful, we'd be open to relocating you to one of our New York or LA subsidiaries, if you wanted to go back to California. Most likely, if things go well, you'll be on tour and you could maintain a permanent residence anywhere. If you needed to be in Nashville to record, we have several apartments that artists use temporarily while they're here."

 

Gail continued to lay out the finer points of what that first year would entail, beyond just recording, but playing smaller gigs and shows to get her name out there. She surprised Beca by saying, "Ashley mentioned you also mix songs together?" 

 

Beca nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything.

 

Gail clued her in, saying, "If you're open to it, a great way to start getting your name out there is to DJ smaller clubs. Have you ever DJ'd before?"

 

"No," Beca replied, though instantly interested at the idea. "I'd be open to it though."

 

Gail nodded, her smile returning as she glanced at the lawyer again, watching him write furiously. "That'll be an option as well. Understand, these appearances will be non-negotiable. If you sign with us, that means you're trusting us to market you and we'll expect you to show up, no questions asked."

 

Beca agreed, knowing that this was the price she would have to pay in order to market herself. If she was honest, the thought of DJ'ing excited her, and she looked forward to getting to play her mixes for others to hear and enjoy. 

 

"Any other questions?" Gail asked, looking around the table. At the resounding silence, she said, "Jack will make the adjustments to the contract, and we'll have it delivered to you at the hotel tonight. It's a big decision, so take your time and be sure.”

 

Beca nodded, asking, “I’d like to go over it with a lawyer before I sign anything. When do you need an answer from me?”

 

Gail answered immediately, “The offer is good for exactly thirty days. Do whatever you need to do to feel comfortable signing with us.”

 

Sheila cut in with a question of her own. “Are you open to further negotiations if her lawyer wants to amend certain items?”

 

Gail glanced at Jack, who spoke for the first time since the discussion began. “Of course, we are always open to altering the terms of the contract, but make no promises we will acquiesce to every wish. We’ll be as flexible as possible, but cannot compromise in certain areas,” he explained, sliding a couple business cards across the table. “Give my card to your lawyer if they want to discuss any particular section or item.”

 

Beca smiled, taking the cards and addressed both of them, saying, "Thank you. I plan to take my time, and make the right decision for me. This has been awesome, though. Thanks for showing me around, and letting me play a little in the booth."

 

Gail immediately flipped through the folder in front of her, pulling out a single sheet of paper. "Right, I almost forgot. This is a standard release form that would allow me to post that video on our social media sites. I hope you'll consider signing it."

 

Beca glanced at Sheila, who leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Couldn't hurt, kid. Free exposure, just make sure she uses your name."

 

Looking over at Gail, she smiled and agreed, "Of course. I'd be happy to sign. Just tag me when you post it?"

 

Gail's smile widened even more, if that was possible. "Absolutely! We're really looking forward to working with you, Beca. I hope you'll sign with us."

 

Beca scribbled her signature down on the form, before standing and shaking Gail's hand. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I've got a tough decision to make. This seems like an amazing place." 

 

Gail escorted them to the front of the building, giving each of them her own business card before waving goodbye. As Beca stepped outside, she saw that Isaac was back, waiting to drive them to the hotel. 

 

"How'd it go?" he asked as he opened the door to the car.

 

"It was awesome," Beca sighed, climbing inside and scooting across the backseat to make room for her parents.

 

Isaac slid smoothly behind the wheel and glanced back at her in the rearview mirror, asking, "So, will I be seeing more of you?"

 

Beca grinned, thinking of the official paperwork that she'd be receiving soon, and answered, "You just might."

 

* * *

 

Beca stepped inside Pastarelli's, instantly spotting Stacie sitting in their booth. She sat down across from her best friend and gave her a tired grin, having come straight there after arriving home from the trip to Nashville. She'd enjoyed the rest of the visit, sightseeing around the city and visiting some of the famous spots to hear live music. Sheila had made an appointment to meet with a lawyer tomorrow after school, and Beca was looking forward to having the smaller details of the contract explained to her. 

 

"Hey Rockstar best friend," Stacie greeted. "How was the trip? Are you famous yet?"

 

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course not," she scoffed, stacking her menu on top of Stacie's. "It was incredible...I loved it there. They made me an offer, and Sheila thinks it's pretty good for a complete random like me. They're willing to let me co-produce some of the tracks!" she explained, her eyes alight with excitement. 

 

Stacie grinned, replying, "That's because they know you're going to be a star. Something I've known for years, by the way."

 

The waitress came and they ordered their usual pizza. Beca watched her walk away for a moment, before admitting in a softer voice, "It's unreal, Stace. I can't believe this is actually happening."

 

"You've earned this, Becs, and you deserve it," Stacie insisted, her tone convincing. "You've worked really hard to get to this point, and you deserve happiness. And, speaking of happiness..." 

 

Beca looked up curiously at the way Stacie trailed off, not finishing her thought. "What? Do you have news too?!"

 

Stacie gave her a sly grin and said, "I got in, Becs. I got accepted at Stanford."

 

"Holy shit! That's amazing, Stace!" Beca exclaimed, lunging across the table to hug her best friend. When she pulled back, she could see tears of joy in Stacie's eyes. "Talk about deserving something....you're going to Stanford!"

 

Stacie shook her head, chuckling in disbelief. "It's hard to believe sometimes. I mean, I've been working for this for four years....this has been my dream."

 

Beca grinned, happiness flooding her for both of them. "Stace, we're both going to live our dreams. We're so fucking lucky! You at Stanford and me in Tennessee. Fuck, I'm going to the south. I definitely came off worse in this deal."

 

"Shut up, you're getting a major recording contract from a huge label. I think we both know who won," Stacie retorted, though her wide smile betrayed her tone.

 

Beca shook her head, replying, "Dude, we both won. The only thing that sucks is that we'll be so far apart."

 

Stacie frowned at that statement, knowing it was true. "Yeah, that's going to suck. What am I gonna do without you?"

 

"Meet some super hot science nerd and make genius babies together," Beca replied casually, sipping her water. "Just don't replace me with a new best friend, Conrad."

 

Beca hadn't actually thought much about how their lives were going to drastically change, and how soon those changes would be occurring. She was almost certainly going to be moving to Nashville to start recording, a place where she wouldn't know anyone outside of the label, and technically Jess and Ashley since she'd met them once. That thought turned her mind back to Chloe, and how she was pretty sure they were broken up, causing a frown to cross her face.

 

Stacie quickly said, "Becs, come on. I'd never replace you! You'll always be my best friend! No super smart science nerds are going to take the place of my famous and talented musician best friend."

 

Beca gave her a small smile, saying, "Thanks, Stace. I, uh...I was just thinking about how I screwed it up with Chloe. I'm pretty sure it's over."

 

"I'm so sorry about that," Stacie apologized, her face falling too. "I didn't mean anything when I said that. I didn't know she was there."

 

"It's not your fault," Beca responded quickly, not wanting Stacie to feel guilty. "I should have told her about the dare. I actually had forgotten all about it until you mentioned it that day. I tried to explain that to her, but she left anyways."

 

"Have you tried to call her?" Stacie asked.

 

Beca hesitated as the waitress returned with their pizza, watching the steam rise from the top. "No. She asked for space and I'm trying to give it to her."

 

Stacie opened her mouth, but closed it without speaking, looking like she had something she wanted to say. Making up her mind, she said, "She talked to me after class on Friday, since you skipped two days in a row."

 

Beca's eyebrows rose, waiting expectantly for the brunette to continue.

 

"She looked a mess, Becs. Like she hadn't slept at all. Said to tell you that when she asked for space she didn't mean for you to skip class, and that you need to show up before she has to report you. Did you not tell her you were going to Nashville?"

 

Beca shook her head, looking down at the slice of pizza on her plate. "I wanted to, but like I said, she asked for space and I was trying to respect that."

 

Stacie shrugged. "I told her that we dare each other to do stuff all the time, and that you called it off because you had real feelings for her. I also told her that you went to Nashville. Sorry if you didn't want her to know."

 

"That's okay. I'm not hiding it from anyone, especially her," Beca sighed, looking back up at her friend. "Let's talk about something else."

 

Stacie nodded, recognizing that discussing Chloe was only making Beca miss her more. "Are you really going to sign with Big Machine and move to Nashville? Even if you guys were to work it out?"

 

Beca hummed, letting her mind wander to that place of hope, the one where Chloe forgives her and they make it to the point where they get to actually date each other. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "There's something crazy between us, that I can't put into words. It just feels big, you know? Meaningful, like it's just right. I'm not sure I would be able to just leave if we got back together."

 

"Not even for a record deal? Not even to live the dream you've chased after for as long as I've known you?" Stacie's surprise was evident in her voice, causing Beca to meet her gaze.

 

"You don't understand, Stace," Beca said, a smile crossing her face as she thought of the happy times she'd shared with Chloe. "She makes everything better. My music has completely taken off this year, and I honestly think it’s because of Chloe and how I've changed since we’ve been together. I'm in love with her. It might take me a little longer, but I could still take Luke up on that offer to record a single...do things locally. I could go to college nearby at the same time..." she trailed off, thinking of the different options available to her.

 

Stacie wasn't convinced. "Beca, you can’t give up your dream for her. You don't want to go to college, you want to make music."

 

"She's a part of my dream now!" Beca said, more forcefully than she'd intended. "Yeah, I still want to make music, but I want to be with her, too. I don't just want it, I want it with her."

 

The revelation left them both quiet, picking at the pizza for a few minutes in silence. Beca had surprised herself a bit, realizing that she would be willing to wait, or make some sacrifices to be with Chloe. True relationships are about compromise and commitment and sacrifice, and she knew that it would be an easy decision to make. Beca wanted it all, and she could envision several scenarios where she could have it, both Chloe and music. It might not be producing or recording at Big Machine Records, but it allowed her to record her songs with a producer she trusted, and come home to Chloe at night. It was hard to find an argument against that in her head.

 

"I'm sorry, Becs," Stacie said. "I really hope you two work it out, you know. She was really good for you."

 

Beca nodded, the reality of her situation with Chloe washing over her like a bucket of ice water. Right now, there was no them, and she knew that if they didn't get back together that she would be on a flight to Nashville the day after graduation. 

 

"It's okay, Stace. We're not together anymore. You're right, I should make my decisions based on a girl," Beca admitted, her brain filling in the rest of the thought, 'Even if she's  _the_  girl.'

 

Stacie brightened, clearly attempting to cheer her up. "Nothing we can do about that right now. We've still got the rest of our senior year to enjoy," she said enthusiastically. "Mainly, prom in two weeks!"

 

Beca rolled her eyes, unable to stop her grin at Stacie's cheerful tone. "I'm assuming you chose a date, then?"

 

"Mike, it is," the taller brunette announced, taking a bite of pizza. "You're not gonna be a buzz kill all night, right?" she asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

 

"Who me?" Beca asked with a smirk. "I'll be the life of the party, as per usual," she said sarcastically, laughing at the look on Stacie's face. "It's senior prom, Stace, I'll try to have a good time."

 

It was Stacie's turn to smirk, as she replied, "Just have a few cups of Fat Amy's spiked punch and you'll be good to go. Anyways..."

 

Beca grinned and picked up a new slice of pizza as Stacie started discussing their hair and makeup plans, letting her mind relax from the craziness of the weekend and enjoy being a regular high school student for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks so much for the love you guys have shown this story! It's really encouraging to see all the comments...you're all just awesome!
> 
> Nearing the end now, folks! Only 3 chapters left...craziness! I'd love to hear how you guys think it will end!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fast update! It's Prom Night people :-). This one starts off from Chloe's POV and switches over to Beca's halfway through.
> 
> Music:
> 
> T-Shirt – Thomas Rhett

* * *

 

 

"That's it for today, ya’ll. Have a good weekend, but don't forget that your last lab report is due Monday!" Chloe reminded her last section of AP Biology students, to little response. She understood why, since most of them were seniors and only had graduation on their mind. 

 

She sat down at her desk as they filed out of the room, more aware than ever that Beca had not attended her class again. That made three times that week, the brunette only showing up to complete the final lab with Stacie. Beca had barely looked at Chloe, but the miserable look on her face gave away the brunette's feelings. 

 

Chloe wasn't feeling any better about the situation. She missed Beca terribly, but it hurt a lot to think that she'd just been a game, or that Beca's feelings weren't genuine. After a long conversation with Jess, she'd decided to take some more time to think about whether she was really serious about their relationship. Jess had sympathized with her, but had also pointed out that Beca seemed to have changed a lot during their relationship, and doubted that the brunette could fake those types of feelings. 

 

A voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

 

"Hey, Ms. Beale."

 

Chloe looked up to see Stacie in front of her, looking both excited and nervous.

 

"Hi, Stacie. What's up?" Chloe asked, giving the girl a smile. 

 

Stacie's grin grew wider as she said, "I just wanted to thank you for all your help this year, and tell you that I got accepted at Stanford!"

 

Chloe's heart warmed instantly, and she circled around the desk to give the girl a hug. "Congrats! That's amazing! I told you you'd get in."

 

Stacie returned the hug, stepping back with a relieved look on her face. "I know, but you never know. I wanted it so bad."

 

"You'll fit right in there. It's a wonderful place and you completely deserved to get in," Chloe replied honestly. 

 

"Thanks," Stacie said, hesitating for a second.

 

Chloe noticed the pause, as if Stacie wanted to say something else. "Was there something else?" she prompted. 

 

Stacie took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, it's about Beca. She got the offer she wanted from Big Machine, but she's not sure if she'll sign it."

 

Chloe felt the conflicting emotions within her spike. She was overjoyed that Beca had received an offer to record her music, but could not ignore the sadness that filled her at the thought of the brunette being so far away. 

 

"Why wouldn't she sign it?" Chloe asked curiously, knowing that Beca had dreamed of this for most of her life.

 

Stacie paused again, before answering, "Because of you." 

 

Chloe gave her a confused look, asking, "Why? What do I have to do with it?"

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, moving quickly to shut the classroom door. "Because she's in love with you," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "I know you guys are fighting right now, or whatever, but no matter what you think, her feelings are real. Why do you think she keeps skipping your class?"

 

Chloe remained silent, letting Stacie's words soak in.

 

"Anyways, that's not even what I want to ask you," Stacie sighed, making her way to one of the tables and leaning against it. 

 

Chloe asked, "Then what do you want to ask me?"

 

"She loves you, whether you believe it or not. She'll listen to you. You have to tell her to go," Stacie said, meeting Chloe's eyes. "This is everything that she's ever wanted, and she's considering throwing it all away and going to college to stay here with you."

 

"That's ridiculous," Chloe scoffed, hiding just how much those words hit her. "She'd never do that."

 

Stacie's eyebrows rose as she replied, "That's not what she told me. If you think she's just playing with you, then end it. Set her free to go to Tennessee. If you really love her, then you'll want what's best for her. You'll want her to live her dream of making music. I think we both know that either way, the best thing for her is to sign that deal."

 

Chloe shrugged helplessly, saying, "Beca's stubborn. She won't do something she doesn't want to do, and not even I can convince her otherwise. You recall what happened with SAT prep, right?"

 

Stacie nodded, a smile coming to her face. "Yeah, she's a stubborn little shit, but you get through to her...somehow. I don't really care how you do it, but I just have a feeling that you're the one that can convince her to go. So will you please talk to her?"

 

Chloe sighed, knowing that Stacie was right. Beca belonged in a studio making music. As hard as it would be for her if Beca moved across the country, it would be much worse to have the brunette resent her later on. Chloe gave a wry smile as she remembered a similar sounding conversation they'd had over their relationship and Chloe's dreams. This was different though. Chloe didn't have to choose between Beca and her dream, she got to have both. Forcing Beca to choose wasn't right, and Chloe knew when it came down to it, she wouldn't make her. 

 

Nodding, she agreed, "Okay, I'll talk to her."

 

Exhaling in relief, Stacie smiled. "Thanks, Chloe. I don't want her to regret it. Chances like this are once in a lifetime."

 

Chloe nodded again, saying, "I know. I'll do my best to make sure she realizes that."

 

"Good. Beca deserves it. She's had enough bad shit in her life. She deserves to win for a change," Stacie said, pulling open the door and exiting the room.

 

Chloe watched her go, before sitting back down at her desk with her head in her hands. Stacie was right, Beca deserved to win. It was up to Chloe to find the strength to prove she loved Beca enough to convince her to go. She knew she loved Beca, and if she was honest with herself, she knew that Beca loved her too. The brunette was too guarded, too closed-off to fake what they had. 

 

"Only know you love her when you let her go," Chloe murmured, the lyrics coming to mind out of nowhere, her heart heavy at the task in front of her. 

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn't do it. Chloe had spent the past week trying to work up the courage to talk to Beca about her recording contract, but the thought of really losing her was incredibly painful. Of course, they weren't talking at all, which was also very difficult and gave her the perfect excuse. It had been a little over two weeks since Chloe had overheard Beca and Stacie talking about the dare, and she had chickened out of apologizing for overreacting more times than she could count. 

 

Chloe missed Beca more than she could bear. It was so lonely without her to talk to, or spend time with. Chloe hadn't realized just how much she needed Beca's love and support until it was gone, and she was truly miserable. She and Aubrey were not speaking either, as Chloe was still furious with the blonde for how she handled finding out about their relationship, despite the fact that Beca's parents had reacted extremely well. She still spoke with Jesse occasionally, and knew that the man was just as upset as she was. He'd confided in her a few days after the incident that he'd been planning on asking Aubrey on a real date that night, and that she hadn't spoken to him since. 

 

Chloe felt terrible that they were all unhappy, and blamed herself. If she had just been professional about the whole thing, none of this would have happened. She hated to think that way, though, because she honestly believed that Beca was the best thing that had ever happened to her, maybe outside of accepting the job at Barden. If it wasn't real, it wouldn't hurt so much. 

 

Chloe looked over at the simple black dress hanging from the back of her bathroom door, dreading what was to come later on that night. No teacher actually wants to chaperone prom night, and Chloe was even more against it knowing that she would have to watch Beca dance and have fun with her friends while she stood there alone with no one to talk to. She reminded herself that Jesse would be there, hoping that maybe he would make it somewhat bearable. 

 

She took her time getting ready, moving slowly as if that would help. Instead, it only kept her mind focused on exactly what was to come for the rest of the night. Chloe stepped into the dress and plain black heels, letting her hair frame her face in loose waves. Grabbing her keys and purse, she took a deep breath and walked out, locking the door behind her.

 

After a short drive, Chloe parked at the nearby hotel where the dance was being held. The school had rented out the ballroom for the evening. The teachers were told to arrive early, and Chloe thankfully spotted Jesse sitting in his car as she walked toward the entrance. She tapped on his window, stepping back as he exited the car.

 

"Hey, Chloe," he greeted, closing the door. "You look great!"

 

She smiled, replying, "Thanks. You clean up nice, too."

 

Jesse's boyish face broke into a wide grin as he pretended to fix his tie. "I do my best. Ready to go in?"

 

Chloe's face fell as she looked at the hotel. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

"Allow me to escort you," Jesse said, chivalrously offering her his arm.

 

She laughed, hooking her hand through his arm as they walked inside. When they reached the ballroom, Chloe smiled as the memories of her own prom hit her. The room was decorated beautifully, with food set up along the back wall and drinks in the far corner. The cherry on top was the chocolate fountain already running in a second corner, boxing in the food tables. It was set up complete with different fruits and treats to dip, like marshmallows and strawberries. 

 

Chloe smiled as she looked at the dance floor and DJ booth occupying the opposite end of the room, with tables and chairs in between. "This looks great!" she said enthusiastically.

 

Jesse nodded, his eyes flickering over to the chocolate fountain in the corner. "Come on, let's try it out before the kids devour it." 

 

Chloe laughed at the hunger in his eyes and agreed, walking over to the table with him. She dipped a strawberry in, holding back a moan at how good it tasted. Jesse had no such qualms, groaning in happiness at his piece of chocolate covered pound cake. 

 

"I gotta get one of these," he said, eyeing the table for his second victim. 

 

Chloe lightly smacked his arm, saying, "Yeah, then you can have as much as you want. Leave the rest for the kids, it's their night."

 

She rolled her eyes at his disappointed look, before dragging him off to meet the rest of the teachers that were arriving and helping with last minute touches. It wasn't long before the students started arriving, looking way more grown up that Chloe was accustomed to. They were mostly stunning in their dresses and rented tuxedos, with the unfortunate one or two that did not choose so wisely. Chloe kept her opinions to herself though, loving the happy looks on everyone's faces as they got to celebrate and get dressed up for a night. 

 

She felt her stomach churning in anticipation of Beca's arrival, wondering what would hit her when she finally saw the brunette. Chloe felt bad that she hadn't spoken to Beca this week, knowing that the longer it went, the harder it would be. She was struggling with the reality of either having to do long distance or break up. Neither option was very attractive to her, and despite not usually being one to put things off, her procrastination game was on point. 

 

Chloe was sure her heart stopped when Beca finally walked in. She hadn't known what to expect, having never even seen the brunette in a skirt, let alone a dress. It took bit of focus to keep her jaw from hitting the floor at Beca's navy dress, one shoulder bare and displaying the flowers tattooed over her skin. It was simple and stunning and Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away. Beca's hair was pulled back elegantly with a few tendrils framing her face, her diamond earrings sparkling in the low light of the ballroom. 

 

She was so captivated, it took her a moment to register that Beca wasn't alone, her arm clutched around a tall, black-haired boy in a black tux with a navy vest and tie that matched her dress. It killed her to admit it, but they were a striking couple, and Chloe felt a fire light inside her at the happy smile on Beca's face as the boy leaned down and whispered something into her ear. 

 

A voice in her ear whispered, "You okay?"

 

Chloe tore her gaze away from her girlfriend to look at Jesse, his face concerned. "Yeah," she answered shakily.

 

He asked, "Are you two still..." 

 

Chloe frowned, looking down at her hands before saying, "I'm not sure. We had a fight."

 

Jesse gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Well, I wouldn't worry about that."

 

"Yeah..." Chloe trailed off, her gaze drawn back to Beca and her date, who were now sitting at a table along with Stacie and a few classmates that Chloe vaguely recognized. She broke into a real smile as she spotted Benji extending his hand to Emily, one of her freshmen students, leading her to the dance floor. 

 

Jesse followed her gaze, saying, "Benji's really come out of his shell this year. He was much quieter before he met Emily."

 

Chloe turned to him, surprised. "Really? I guess he was quiet at first, but I've always found him smart and engaging."

 

"Painfully shy when I first met him. He's grown a lot more confident over the last few years," Jesse answered casually, glancing around the room.

 

Chloe looked back to see the boy clearly trying to convince Beca to dance. Beca never danced. It was like pulling teeth for Chloe to even get her moving when they were alone, and she was floored when she saw the brunette give in and allow her date to pull her to her feet. She turned to Jesse, who looked just as surprised as she felt. Looking back in time to see Stacie and her date join them in the crowd of kids on the dance floor, Chloe couldn't control the hurt that was flooding her body. Not only was Beca looking more stunning than Chloe had ever seen her, she was obviously having a great time....with someone else. Chloe was sure it would be okay since it was a boy, and since Beca couldn't go with her, but the jealousy was officially eating her alive. She wasn't sure she was going to make it to the end of the night having to watch Beca smile like that at someone else.

 

Turning away from Jesse, she mumbled, "I'll be back."

 

He caught her arm, halting her escape for a moment to whisper, "It's just a school dance. I've never seen Beca look at anyone the way she looked at you that night."

 

Chloe nodded, but the tears were filling her eyes and she knew they would fall any second. Walking quickly to the bathroom, she locked herself in a stall and dabbed at her eyes. She needed to get a grip before things got out of control. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and returned to the ballroom.

 

The rest of the night was just as hard as she imagined it would be. It was downright painful to watch Beca having such a good time with her date, dancing and singing along to the music. She kept trying to look away and focus on other things, but her gaze was inevitably drawn back to her girlfriend and her hypnotizing smile. It didn't help that the dress was gorgeous and fit her perfectly, reminding Chloe of exactly what she hasn't been getting lately. 

 

Mercifully, the night ended and the students exited in groups out to the parking lot to find their cars or limos. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as the last group left the hotel, collapsing into a chair and looked around at the empty room. It wasn't long before Jesse sat down beside her and loosened his tie.

 

"That sucked," Chloe said out loud, now staring at the table in front of her.

 

Jesse sighed, leaning over to pull her into a hug. Chloe hugged him back, not realizing how much she needed that comfort. "It'll be okay, Chlo," he said, rubbing her back gently. "You should talk to her. I know she really cares about you."

 

Chloe nodded, rising from the chair and moving to grab her purse. "Yeah, I will. I'm going to head home. I just want to put on my pajamas and eat a shit ton of ice cream."

 

Jesse walked Chloe to her car and said a quick goodnight. She gave him a wave, before getting in her car and driving the short distance back to her apartment. Unlocking the door, she walked inside tiredly, setting her purse and keys down on the table by the door and entered the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of wine, Chloe took a few sips before heading into her bedroom to get changed. Setting the glass on her dresser, she kicked off her heels and was just about to reach for the zipper on her dress when she heard a knock at the door. 

 

Chloe wondered who it could be as she padded barefoot out into the main room. She unlocked the door and swung it open, freezing at the sight that greeted her. Her gaze trailed over the navy dress clinging in all the right places, lingering over the tattoo at her shoulder before moving up to meet the stormy blue eyes of her girlfriend.

 

* * *

_(Beca's POV)_  

It was four in the afternoon and Beca was at her wits end. Stacie had dragged her to the nail salon that morning to get their nails done, bribing her with coffee and donuts to get her out of bed. After that, they'd gone to get their hair done, resulting in Beca sitting in a chair for over two hours to get her hair washed, cut, blow-dried, and styled. When she asked why she couldn't do her own hair, Stacie scoffed in place of an actual answer. 

 

Currently, she was sitting in a chair in her living room alongside Stacie as they got their makeup done. Beca was finding it difficult to remain still, fidgeting around uncomfortably.

 

"Stace, I don't understand why all this is necessary. We're not getting married for fuck's sake," Beca complained, only to be shushed by her makeup artist who was attempting to do something around her eyes.

 

Stacie looked extremely relaxed, lounging casually in her chair as she answered, "Because it's prom, Becs. It's an excuse to totally pamper ourselves, and Sheila was thrilled at the idea of you doing something with those disgusting toes of yours since you insisted on those strappy heels."

 

Beca huffed, still very much annoyed with the whole situation. "It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone," she grumbled, sitting up a little straighter.

 

Stacie glanced over at her, asking, "Not even your girlfriend? She's going to be there, you know."

 

"Nope," Beca retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "And she's not my girlfriend anymore."

 

"You didn't break up, so she's technically still your girlfriend," Stacie said, her tone bored. "Unless you've spoken to her recently?"

 

Beca stayed silent, letting that be her answer. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "What time are we meeting everyone again?"

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the woman attempting to do her eyeliner. "Sorry," she apologized, before staying still and addressing Beca. "We're all meeting at Fat Amy's at five, taking pictures, going to dinner, and arriving at prom by seven-ish. We've been over this already."

 

"I deeply regret not skipping this whole event like I did last year," Beca mumbled, beyond relieved when the woman stepped back and told her she was done. 

 

It was a little before five when she and Stacie pulled up to Fat Amy's house, carefully parking her car in the long driveway. Beca saw all their friends standing around the front of the house, parents milling around taking pictures of the couples. She knew her dad and Sheila were close behind them, and walked up in search of Nick. Thankfully, he spotted her first and came to greet her, Stacie moving off to find her own date.

 

"Wow, Becs, you look incredible," he said, giving her a quick hug. 

 

She blushed, looking him over as well. "You look really good too, Nick. We match," she said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice as she eyed his navy vest and tie. 

 

Nick chuckled, replying, "Well, yeah. That's how everyone will know you're with me. And because Stacie told me what tux to rent."

 

Beca nodded, knowing that idea had Stacie written all over it. "Is your mom here?"

 

"Yeah, come say hi. She'll want to get a hundred or so pictures of us, too. You've been warned," he said playfully, offering her his arm.

 

"So chivalrous," Beca commented with a grin, her hand gripping his bicep. "And Sheila is a professional photographer, so she'll give your mom a run for her money for sure."

 

Nick laughed as they approached his mother, who gave Beca a smile and a hug. "Beca, you look so beautiful! Nick, get over here and let me take some pictures of you two."

 

Beca blushed again, saying, "Thanks." 

 

She looked at Nick, who'd hung back a step or two, before coming forward and slipping his arm easily around her waist. They posed for a few pictures before Beca's parents got there, and she introduced them to Nick's mom. 

 

It was a blur from that point on, as Beca felt like they easily took a few hundred pictures. There were pictures of her alone, pictures of her and Stacie, her and Nick, her and Stacie and their dates, all the girls, all the boys, and lastly everyone together. 

 

Just when Beca thought her face would break from smiling, the limo pulled up, and all the parents insisted the group line up again in front of the shiny black car. Beca groaned, but did as she was told, standing in front of Nick while his hands rested comfortably on her hips in the typical prom pose.

 

Shockingly, Beca didn't mind posing for pictures with Nick. Sure she hated being photographed, but he kept whispering funny jokes into her ear during the breaks, and his hands never wandered. It made her realize that she'd never really had a good guy friend, and that she was thankfully to have him. It would have definitely sucked to do this alone. 

 

Dinner was short, but fun, and before Beca knew it, they were riding to the hotel where the dance was being held. Seated between Nick and Stacie, they were all laughing at Fat Amy's jokes and singing loudly to the music playing through the car. As they pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, Beca was stunned at how much fun she was having. She wasn't expecting to be enjoying herself quite so much, and found herself thankful again that Nick had still wanted to go with her despite the fact that there wasn't a romantic aspect to the evening. 

 

They exited the car, Nick offering his arm again as she carefully stepped out in her heels. She wasn't very comfortable on them, but had been gaining confidence throughout the evening. It also helped that Nick was a total gentlemen and always offered her his arm for some extra support, noticing her precarious walk after about two seconds. They walked inside the hotel and followed the signs to the ballroom. As they entered, Beca was amazed at how good it looked, with colorful decorations, food tables, a DJ booth, and even a chocolate fountain. 

 

Nick leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Uh oh, Fat Amy's got a decision to make. Think she'll spike the punch bowl or the chocolate fountain?"

 

Beca couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the thought of alcoholic chocolate. "Punch, dude, definitely the punch," she responded, looking up at him for his reaction.

 

"I'll take those odds," he said confidently. "I think she'll rise to the challenge and spike the chocolate. Want to sit down for a minute?"

 

Beca nodded, allowing him to lead them over to a table, their friends following suit until all the seats were taken. She'd barely been seated for a minute when Benji rose and asked Emily to dance, the couple immediately heading for the dance floor. 

 

Nick was giving her a devious look and she was a little nervous as he rose and extended his hand. "Come on, let's dance."

 

Beca shook her head, replying, "No way. We literally just got here."

 

"Oh, come on. What are you so scared of? I know you can dance," Nick pried, not giving up so easily.

 

"Actually, I can't dance at all," Beca said, a smiling forming on her lips as he tried to give her a puppy face.

 

Nick wiggled his fingers, trying to coax her out of the chair. "Don't worry, I  dance well enough for both of us. I'll make you look good," he said with a wink. 

 

Beca hummed, deciding to take him up on that offer. "Okay, I’ll take that bet. Let's see what you've got," she said, taking his hand and rising out of the chair. “But if you’re wrong, you can’t force me to dance for the rest of the night.”

 

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed, fist pumping in victory. "I accept your terms. Let's go."

 

Beca rolled her eyes as she let him lead her onto the dance floor. Thankfully the DJ was playing something with a good beat, and she was immediately impressed as Nick started to move. He wasn't lying, he could really dance. Beca saw a flash of red as Stacie danced up alongside her, Mike not far behind. 

 

Turning her attention back to Nick, he took her hand and pulled her in close, whispering in her ear, "Just follow my lead and stay on beat."

 

"Stay on beat," Beca repeated, feeling the music start to flow through her. "I can do that," she mumbled to herself, watching Nick dance. 

 

Stacie shouted over the music, "Damn, Nick's got moves, guys!"

 

Beca laughed as they started to dance, finding it absurdly easy to follow Nick's lead. She hated to admit it, but he was absolutely right. Dancing with him was easy, finding the rhythm of the music and moving to it alongside him, the whole time never letter go of his hand. He easily spun her around, giving her a quick wink when they were face to face again.

 

At the end of the song, he gave her a questioning grin and held his hands up, clearly waiting for her to admit defeat. 

 

Beca shook her head, her smile taking over her face as she said, "Okay, fine! You're an awesome dancer and you're good enough to make both of us look good. Happy?"

 

He nodded smugly, replying, "Estatic!"

 

A new song started up, and he immediately grabbed her hand, spinning her out and then back in to his body, starting to move again. It was almost an automatic response as Beca began dancing with him again, wondering how he made it so easy when it was usually a chore for her to move at all. As they continued to dance, she saw a different flash of red out of the corner of her eye, one that she easily recognized. Chloe. Blue eyes had been locked on her, but now all Beca could see was her back as she left the room, leaving Jesse standing by himself against the wall. 

 

Suddenly not feeling like dancing anymore, she leaned in a shouted to NIck over the music, "I'm kinda thirsty. Want to get a drink?"

 

He nodded, leading her off the dance floor. Beca almost made it across the room to the drinks without tripping, but stumbled a few feet from the table. Instead of hitting the ground, Nick's arms were around her in a flash, helping her stay on her feet. 

 

Grinning at her, he asked, "So is it the heels or are you just terribly clumsy?"

 

Beca pretended to think about it for a moment, finally answering, "Both, but mainly the clumsy part."

 

He laughed, scooping them both a glass of punch and handing one to her. Clinking his glass with hers, he asked, "Spiked or not spiked? That is the question."

 

They both took a sip, Beca coughing immediately. "Spiked," she said, her voice rough from the burn of the alcohol. "Fuck, how did she get that much alcohol in here?"

 

Nick also looked surprised at the strength of the drink, answering, "I'm impressed. Maybe I should have said the punch and the chocolate fountain. Clearly her talent knows no limits."

 

Raising her eyebrows, Beca gladly accepted his arm as they walked curiously over to the fountain. Selecting a marshmallow, she dipped it under the chocolate and popped it into her mouth as Nick waited curiously. 

 

Beca hummed happily at the pure melted chocolate mixed with the gooey marshmallow. "Not spiked," she confirmed, licking her lips happily.

 

After indulging in all the different dipping options at the fountain, they returned to their seats, joining their friends who were taking a dance break.

 

Beca couldn't help but glance around the room, eyes locking on Chloe once more. The redhead was staring back at her, and Beca noticed that her face was unreadable as she quickly looked away. That was a bad sign, considering Chloe almost always wore her emotions on her sleeve, and Beca rarely had a problem telling how she felt. If she was happy, she didn't hide it, and Beca had the sudden urge to do anything to put a smile back on the redhead's gorgeous face. She wished in that moment that she could have attended the dance with Chloe, picturing in her mind what it would be like to have the redhead moving against her to the music. 

 

In that moment, Beca made up her mind about what she needed to do. She looked over to Stacie, who had already spotted her staring at Chloe. Before she could say anything, Nick pulled her back to her feet, saying, "Break over. Let's dance."

 

Knowing that there was nothing she could do about Chloe now, and now knowing that dancing with Nick was fun, Beca shot him a grin and allowed him to lead them back to the dance floor. Before they could get into the rhythm, the song changed to a slow number, and Nick gave her an exaggerated bow while offering his hand. She laughed, placing her hand in his and allowed him to pull her closer. 

 

He brought her hands up to his shoulders before placing his softly on her hips, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "This isn't weird, right?"

 

"If it is, it's only because you're a giant," Beca replied, moving her hands to loosely hang around his neck. "Gotta love the classic middle school slow dance position," she joked, as most of the couples around them were swaying in similar fashion.

 

Nick nodded in agreement. "Totally. And I'm not a giant. You're just insanely short."

 

Beca flicked his ear, causing him to wince in pain. "Ow...violent!" he said, reaching up to rub the top of his ear. "On a serious note, thanks for agreeing to be my date. I'm having way more fun than I would be if I'd gone stag," he said honestly, giving her a kind smile.

 

"I was actually thinking that same thought earlier tonight," Beca admitted, returning his smile. "I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you this year, and I'm really glad you asked me to prom. This has been way more fun than I expected. You're a really good friend, Nick."

 

He grinned, replying, "Ditto, Becs. You're not so bad...at least when you get past the eyeliner and murderous glare."

 

Beca shrugged, answering, "I gotta work with what I have."

 

The song came to and end, the DJ fading immediately into a much faster track. Nick took a step back and said, "You got plenty to work with."

 

Beca raised her eyebrows as it was his turn to shrug. "What? It's true. You got all the right assets," he quipped lightly, starting to dance again. "Own it, dude. I do," he said with a laugh, moonwalking a few steps in front of her.

 

Shaking her head, she started to dance again, saying, "You're way too much like Stacie. Between the two of you, I'm in big trouble."

 

"Did someone say my name?!" Stacie shouted, coming up alongside Beca and wrapping an arm around her. "Becs, dance with me!"

 

Beca rolled her eyes playfully as Stacie grinded back into her for a few seconds, their other friends all joining them on the floor. She had to admit that for a school dance, this was turning out to be an awesome night. 

 

 

Beca leaned against Nick, his arm comfortably wrapped around her shoulders. She yawned tiredly, grinning sleepily at him as he followed suit.

 

“Don’t give me your case of the yawns,” he mumbled, poking her opposite shoulder.

 

She laughed, jerking forward slightly as the limo came to a stop outside Fat Amy’s house.

 

“Okay bitches, everyone out!” Fat Amy shouted, leading the way through the door and dragging her date behind her.

 

The rest of them followed suit, thanking the driver and waving goodbye. The group started the trek up the long driveway, but Beca held back.

 

Nick shot her a curious look, asking, “Aren’t you coming in? We’re gonna keep the party going.”

 

Stacie heard him, spinning around and eyeing Beca suspiciously. “Becs?” she asked, gesturing for Mike to head inside and walked over to her best friend.

 

Beca hesitated, before saying, “I gotta go see my girlfriend.”

 

“I thought she was out of town,” Nick said, looking at Stacie for confirmation.

 

Beca nodded, answering, ”She was supposed to be, but she’s not. She’s here, and I need to go see her.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Nick responded, giving her a smile. “Thanks for being the best prom date, Becs. I had a lot of fun.”

 

Beca returned his smile, shuffling over to give him a hug. “Ditto, dude. This was a million times better than going by myself.”

 

Nick nodded in agreement. “Absolutely. Well, drive safe. I’m gonna head in. See you at school Monday.”

 

Beca returned his wave, watching him turn and head up the driveway. Looking at Stacie, she asked, “What?”

 

Stacie chuckled, answering, “Mitchell, you totally could have passed for a straight chick tonight. Dancing and hugging and leaning on a dude like that….”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, grumbling, “Whatever, Stace. We had fun. Nothing more than that.”

 

It was silent for a moment before Beca spoke again. “I can’t get the look on her face out of my head, Stace. It was like I cheated on her….that’s how I feel right now. I need to talk to her.”

 

Stacie didn’t argue with her. “So go see her. I can bum a ride home with anyone tomorrow.”

 

Beca nodded, giving her best friend a hug. “I’ll text you,” she called over her shoulder, walking to her car as Stacie waved in acknowledgement before turning back toward the house.

 

Beca’s mind was going a mile a minute as she drove to Chloe’s apartment, praying that the redhead would talk to her. She missed Chloe terribly, and was ready to settle this once and for all. At least she would know where she stood, instead of this awful limbo situation that had stretched on for a couple of weeks.

 

In what seemed like no time at all, Beca found herself standing in front of Chloe’s door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked a couple times, trying to calm her nerves as she waited. The lock clicked and the door swung open, leaving Beca face to face with her girlfriend, barefoot and still wearing the dress she’d chaperoned the prom in.

 

“Beca…” Chloe’s voice was breathless, and Beca felt her eyes trailing over her dress.

 

“Hey, uh, can we talk?” Beca asked tentatively, praying Chloe would let her in.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Chloe answered, stepping aside to let her in.

 

Beca turned to face her once the door was closed, not sure exactly what to say.

 

“I miss you,” she blurted out, unable to hold it in. “Chloe, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about the dare. It was stupid and I never should have agreed to do it. But I’m not sorry for what happened because of it. I’m in love with you, and it’s real, and I’ve been completely miserable without you these past two weeks. Will you please forgive…”

 

Beca recognized the look in Chloe’s eyes, and realized what she was going to do a split second before it happened. Chloe surged forward and kissed her hard, cutting off whatever she was going to say next.

 

Beca was home. She knew from one kiss that she was meant to be with Chloe. Nothing ever felt as right as it did when she was kissing Chloe. She also knew that she was forgiven, that Chloe was still in love with her too.

 

The kiss was frantic and needy, Chloe’s arms wrapped tightly around her holding her close. Beca moved her hands into Chloe’s hair as her tongue swiped against her lower lip, begging for entrance. Lips parted and tongues met, Chloe letting out a whimper at the contact. Beca tilted her head, changing the angle and deepening the kiss, causing Chloe to grip her hips tighter.

 

They navigated through the small apartment to the bedroom, Beca immediately kicking off her shoes to avoid falling flat on her face. She pushed Chloe up against the door, her lips attacking the column of her throat to a chorus of moans. Beca pulled the straps of the dress down until it was free of Chloe’s arms and bunched around her waist, her lips moving over the exposed skin of her breasts above her bra.

 

“Beca…” Chloe gasped, her head tilting back against the door.

 

Beca felt fire run though her at the way Chloe moaned her name. It was like a drug to her, one she wanted more of as soon as possible. She reached around to take off Chloe’s bra, frowning when she didn’t feel a clasp.

 

Pausing slightly, she raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, asking, “Front clasp?”

 

Chloe nodded, whimpering, “Take it off. I need you.”

 

Beca pinned her to the door with her hips and slowly unhooked Chloe’s bra, freeing her breasts. Pressing a kiss between them, she didn’t waste any time in circling a nipple with her tongue before pulling it into her mouth. She let her teeth graze over it, pulling at the stiff peak with her tongue and lips before repeating the motions on the other nipple.

 

Chloe’s breathing was becoming harsher, until she forcefully pushed Beca off her and stepped completely out of her dress, tossing the bra away as well. Beca swallowed at the predatory look in her girlfriend’s eyes as she stalking toward her, leaning up into another steamy kiss.

 

Chloe’s hands easily found the zipper on Beca’s dress, sliding it down and helping her step out of it to reveal her matching navy underwear.

 

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Chloe murmured, stepping forward and sliding her hand up the inside of Beca’s thigh to press between her legs. “And so fucking wet for me.”

 

Beca moaned at the contact, not ready when Chloe pushed her back onto the bed. Chloe was on top of her before she could get her bearings, straddling her hips and letting her hands roam over bare skin. Beca sat up so Chloe could unhook her bra, throwing it aside only to feel Chloe’s lips on her breasts.

 

“Fuck,” Beca swore, laying back as Chloe’s tongue toyed with one nipple, then the other.

 

As she fell back against the pillow, Chloe’s fingers moved under her thong to slide inside wet heat, setting a slow pace. Beca moaned at the feeling, not expecting Chloe to start whispering in her ear.

 

“You’re mine,” Chloe murmured, her voice low and sexy. “You might have been with that boy tonight, but I’m going to show you who you really belong to.”

 

Beca shuddered as Chloe kissed down her body and pulled her thong off her legs, letting her tongue press lightly to her clit. It was pure heaven, as Chloe’s fingers and tongue teased her mercilessly, bringing her to the edge time and time again only to back off before her orgasm hit.

 

“Your body is mine,” Chloe said possessively, adding more pressure with her tongue.

 

Beca whimpered helplessly, begging, “Chlo…I’m yours. Please, Chlo…I'm so close.”

 

She felt the pressure increase, her hips thrusting frantically against Chloe’s mouth as the fingers inside her pressed a little deeper. Chloe seemed to know exactly what she wanted, increasing the pace until Beca’s body exploded in pleasure, gasping out Chloe’s name interspersed with a few choice curses.

 

Beca was desperately trying to catch her breath as Chloe trailed slow kisses up her stomach, finally meeting the smug look in her blue eyes. Flipping them over, she kissed Chloe hard, pressing her body down to feel skin against skin.

 

Kissing over her jaw, she asked quietly, “I told you that you had nothing to worry about. He’s just a friend.”

 

“Didn’t look like just a friend to me,” Chloe retorted, hissing as Beca’s teeth hit a sensitive spot on her neck, her hips pressing down to make contact with her clit.

 

Beca huffed, letting her tongue soothe the spot and said, “Didn’t like me dancing with someone else?”

 

Chloe growled, “I didn’t like you grinding with someone else.”

 

Beca ground her hips down at that, drawing a moan from her girlfriend. “Should I only grind on you then?” she teased, letting her hips work Chloe up.

 

“Yes,” Chloe gasped as Beca moved purposefully against her clit.

 

Beca leaned back and smirked down at her girlfriend, hooking her fingers under the lace and sliding Chloe’s thong off her legs. Resuming her position between Chloe’s legs, she was not prepared to be suddenly rolled onto her back. Humming thoughtfully, she knew how to make this work to her advantage, and Chloe’s too.

 

Sliding her hands up the redhead’s thighs, she quickly slid down the bed into position, saying suggestively, “Or you could grind on me.”

 

Chloe’s mouth fell open slightly as she looked down at Beca with wide eyes. Beca didn’t wait for a response, her hands firmly pulling Chloe’s hips down to her mouth, her tongue easily sliding inside her girlfriend.

 

It didn’t take much for Chloe to start moving her hips against Beca’s tongue, grinding down in search of more friction. Beca moaned, knowing Chloe would feel the vibrations, and began rubbing her clit.

 

“Fuck, Becs…” Chloe cursed, her movements becoming less coordinated.

 

Beca didn’t stop, adding a little more pressure to Chloe’s clit as she worked her tongue, curling and twisting it with every movement. It didn’t take long at all to push Chloe over the edge, with Beca knowing how much her girlfriend loved that position.

 

Chloe was barely holding herself up after that orgasm, allowing Beca just enough time to slide back up the bed before she collapsed on top of her. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe as they both regained their breath, whispering, “I love you,” into her hair.

 

When Chloe finally sat up, she smiled down at Beca. “I love you.”

 

Beca grinned, leaning up to kiss her, replying, “I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the dare.”

 

Chloe shook her head, countering, “I’m sorry I overreacted. And I’m sorry I took so long to get my shit together.”

 

Beca nodded, saying, “We both screwed up. Are we okay?

 

“Yeah,” Chloe said softly, leaning down and kissing her soundly. “We’re okay.”

  

* * *

 

 

Beca woke the next morning to the smell of bacon sizzling and the sound of Chloe singing along to some country song. Rolling out of bed, she dug a t-shirt out of Chloe’s dresser and walked into the main room in search of coffee.

 

“Morning baby,” Chloe greeted her cheerfully, letting her eyes roam over Beca’s bare legs. “Are you naked under that shirt?” she asked, licking her lips shamelessly.

 

“Maybe,” Beca answered, giving her a wink. “But nothing is going to happen until I’ve had some coffee and breakfast,” she clarified, pulling a mug out of the cupboard and pouring herself a cup.

 

Chloe hummed, a sparkle in her eye, but she seemed content to let Beca have a moment as she turned back to her pan of bacon. Once she’d removed the last piece from the pan and covered it with a paper towel to let the grease drain, she moved over behind Beca, who was leaning against the counter top sipping coffee.

 

Chloe pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, letting her hands slide up Beca’s thighs underneath the shirt.

 

Beca grumbled, “Woman, let me at least have a cup of coffee. You’re insatiable!”

 

Chloe chuckled, which turned into a shriek of happiness when the next song came on through the speaker.

 

“This song is so perfect,” she laughed, starting to sing the lyrics.

 

Beca watched as her girlfriend started to dance, curling her finger to summon her over. She didn’t recognize the song, but set her cup down and shuffled over to Chloe, who spun her around and stepped up behind her, singing in her ear.

 

“Next thing I know you were wearing my T-shit, right there,” Chloe sang, her voice dropping to that low, sexy tone that Bea couldn’t resist.

 

The sound of Chloe’s voice, combined with her body pressing into Beca’s from behind had her grinding right back against her girlfriend, a hand slipping behind Chloe’s neck into her red hair.

 

“I ain’t ever seen anything like, your dress, my floor, the way…you wore, my, my T-shirt,” Chloe sang, finishing the chorus and pushing Beca over the limit.

 

She spun quickly around in Chloe’s arms, kissing her fiercely and backed her into the couch. Chloe didn’t seem to mind though, her hands sliding back under the t-shirt to palm Beca’s ass, pulling her closer.

 

Chloe pulled back a fraction, asking, “Skip breakfast, then?”

 

“Fuck breakfast,” was Beca’s reply, her mouth hastily covering Chloe’s as they toppled onto the couch. Beca sat up, moving to pull off the t-shirt when Chloe’s hand came up to stop her, that spark back in her eye.

 

“Leave it on, baby. You look so hot in my t-shirt,” she said, her voice dropping as her hand slid up Beca’s thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos! The love for this story is overwhelming!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of its characters.

* * *

 

Beca glanced up at the modern building that housed her new attorney before making her way inside, her parents following a step behind. They didn't have to wait at all, and were immediately escorted into the small conference room she and Sheila had been in during their previous meeting with Theodore J. Rook, Esquire. Beca had taken an instant liking to him, already knowing that Sheila had received his name from a highly respected colleague, and enjoyed his calm demeanor. They sat down around the table in comfortable chairs as an assistant brought them each a bottle of water, placing a fourth in front of the empty chair that the lawyer would soon occupy. 

 

Beca grinned as he walked through the door dressed in an expensive black suit, giving her a wink as he greeted everyone. He had a charming personality to match a razor sharp wit, but Beca's favorite thing about him was the fact that he insisted upon wearing bow ties, that he said took at least ten years of stress off his face and gave him a youthful look. 

 

"Beca! I've got great news for you," he said confidently, sitting down and setting a folder on the table.

 

She smiled back at him, asking, "Whatcha got for me, Teddy?"

 

By the end of their first meeting, he'd refused to answer when she called him Mr. Rook, instead insisting that all his favorite clients called him Teddy, and that she was already fast-tracked to the top of the list. 

 

He got straight to business, pulling a small stack of papers out of a large yellow envelope and slid them in front of her, saying, "They gave you a great deal, but I knew we could push for a few things." He reached forward across the table, flipping a few pages to one that was flagged with a red sticky note. 

 

"First, and most importantly, we negotiated them down from five albums to two," he said, pointing to an amended section. 

 

Beca looked up at him confused, asking, "Wait, why would I want a contract with less albums?"

 

He answered immediately, "Because, the longer you're tied into this initial contract, the longer you have to wait to negotiate a better one. You need to go into this with the confidence that you're going to be a star. You'll be able to negotiate much better rates in your next contract if you have a proven track record of selling albums."

 

At her hesitant look, Teddy explained further, "Beca, the label doesn't have your best interests at heart. They want to sign you for as many albums as possible at the highest royalty rates for them. Look at it this way, if your first or second album goes Platinum or Multi-Platinum or God willing, Diamond, you'll have an incredible amount of bargaining power over your next contract. You'll be able to negotiate much higher royalty rates for yourself, instead of being trapped into the same contract for three more."

 

Beca nodded, finally understanding what he meant. "And if I'm not that successful?" she asked nervously.

 

Teddy answered, "Then we can still negotiate another contract with them, or with a different label if you're unhappy with how things are going. Either way, you want less albums on your initial deal. It just allows you more flexibility to change your situation if things aren't going the way you want, whether you should be making more money or different music."

 

"Okay, sounds good," she admitted, shooting a quick look at Sheila, who gave her an encouraging smile. 

 

Teddy added, "Just trust that I have your best interests at heart, Beca. The label's representation is not on your side. My only goal is to make you happy and get you the best deal possible, and that's what I'm going to do. I've heard some of your music, and I'm looking forward to working with you for a long time."

 

Beca watched as Teddy flipped to another marked page, pointing out the section that laid out the terms that made her a co-producer on a minimum of three tracks per album, capping at a maximum of six tracks. She nodded, happy that she was going to get the opportunity to work with an experienced producer on her first album. 

 

He explained some of the more minor adjustments he'd negotiated on her behalf, and answered the few questions Beca and her parents thought of, before flipping the contract closed and sliding it back inside the yellow envelope.

 

"Well, Beca, are you sure you understand everything that we've gone over today? I don't want you to sign something that you don't feel completely comfortable about," Teddy said, his tone serious. "This is a binding legal agreement with your signature, so make sure you take your time and be fully committed to these terms."

 

Beca looked up at him, replying, "I think I've got it all. I'm definitely going to take a little more time to think about it. When do I have to let them know?"

 

Teddy nodded his approval. "Right. I know they initially said the offer was good for thirty days, but since we made some fairly serious alterations to the original contract, they've given you a new thirty days starting from when they made the adjustments. So you've got about three weeks to let them know. The exact date is laid out on the last page, just above the signature line."

 

"Okay, thanks," Beca said, taking the envelope he held out to her. 

 

Teddy smiled around the room, leaning back slightly in his chair. "I'll always be honest with you, Beca. If it wasn't a good deal, and they weren't willing to work with you, I'd tell you. I have no problems telling you flat out to find a different label," he said, leaning forward again and turning slightly more serious. "This is a fantastic deal for you. They want you, bad. That much is clear, solely based on my experience negotiating contracts like this. Label's hardly ever budge and give in to demands like yours. I doubt you'd get a better deal anywhere."

 

Beca grinned, her eyes falling to the envelope she held carefully in her hands. "Thanks for everything, Teddy. I'll let you know what I decide, either way."

 

They all stood up, Teddy shaking hands with Ben and Sheila before giving Beca a fist bump. They were interrupted by his assistant knocking on the door, cracking it open to remind him of his next meeting. He nodded in acknowledgement, before saying goodbye and exiting the room. 

 

Beca trailed slowly behind her parents as they walked out of the building onto the busy street. She was twisting the large envelope around in her hands, hardly able to believe that she was holding the papers that would turn her dreams into reality. 

 

Ben spoke up, cutting into her thoughts. "I can't believe that a week from now you'll be a high school graduate," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And then you'll be jetting off to Tennessee and leaving poor Sheila and I behind to fend for ourselves."

 

Beca laughed, slipping an arm around her dad's back, replying, "Somehow, I think you two will manage."

 

"Yeah, but it'll be boring without you causing trouble all the time," Sheila interjected, shooting her a wink. "Have you spoken to Chloe about all this?"

 

Beca felt her dad stiffen at the mention of her girlfriend, and let out a sigh. "No, I haven't. I mean, she knows that I visited the label in Tennessee, and she's smart enough to assume that I was offered a contract, but I wanted to make sure it was going to be a real possibility before I spoke to her about it. It's only been a couple days since we patched things up."

 

Ben turned down the street towards the parking garage, saying pointedly, "Why don't we talk about this at home?"

 

Beca and Sheila nodded, and he continued with a different question. "Who's hungry? I was thinking we could pick up some Thai on the way home."

 

"Yes!" Beca cheered, jumping into the air in happiness. 

 

Ben and Sheila only laughed at her excitement as they finally reached the car.

 

* * *

  

In no time at all they were seated around the kitchen table, open containers of takeout scattered between them. Beca hadn't said much about the contract, thinking over it and weighing her options carefully in her mind. On one hand, she trusted Teddy completely when he told her she wouldn't get a better deal than the one in front of her. It was literally everything that she wanted, plus a few things she hadn't anticipated. 

 

On the other hand, things were amazing with Chloe. They'd spent the day after prom making up and getting their relationship back on track, both apologizing for their mistakes and mishandling of the situation. It had been a clothes-optional day, Beca finding it hard to leave for her house at the end of the night to follow her parent’s rules. 

 

Ben had been less than thrilled at finding out the pair had patched things up, but Beca knew he had taken their conversation on the plane to heart when he gave her a hug and invited Chloe over for dinner that week. He'd promised to try harder with Chloe, and that was all Beca could ask for.

 

She was not as happy about the idea of leaving for Tennessee as she knew she should be. The thought of leaving Chloe and moving across the country was deflating, like having the wind completely knocked out of her, especially when they were so close to being able to be together openly. Beca had been honest with Stacie when she told her she didn't want to give up what she had with Chloe, and that she would be willing to give up this deal in favor of staying in San Diego. 

 

Sheila interrupted her thoughts, asking, "What are you thinking, kid?"

 

Beca sighed, looking up at her. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can move across the country by myself."

 

Ben hummed thoughtfully, before asking, "Beca, is this still what you want? It's okay to have changed your mind."

 

"I wouldn't say that I've changed my mind," she started, moving rice around her plate with her fork. "More like there are more things that I have to consider now."

 

Ben frowned, realizing what she was talking about. "Beca, you cannot base this decision on Chloe. No," he cut her off, giving her a sharp look. "I understand that you're in a relationship and that you love her, but we're discussing the rest of your life, here. You have been working for this for years and you'd be willing to give up your shot? Deals like this don't just grow on trees."

 

Beca stayed still as the room descended into silence, her eyes looking anywhere but at her father. 

 

Sheila cut in, saying, "Kid, I'm with your dad on this one. I know you love her, and I think she's great, really. The changes in you this year have been monumental, and I honestly believe she has a lot to do with them. But if you're heart is still set on making music, you need to sign this contract."

 

Beca glanced up at her stepmom, recognizing the seriousness in her tone. "Of course I still want to make music. It's all I've ever wanted, but...we'll never make it if we do long distance. It'll be too hard. I don't want to lose her."

 

Sheila sighed, leaning back in her chair and looking across the table at Ben. He only shook his head, his mind clearly made up on what his daughter should do.

 

"Becs, you fought me for years when I thought this was the wrong path for you. Would I be sitting here telling you to sign if I honestly thought it was the wrong decision?" he asked gently, hoping that Beca would realize that it was the right choice.

 

Beca shook her head with a wry smile, finally looking at him. "It must be killing you to say that," she joked, trying to lighten the tension.

 

"Believe me, it is," he answered with a laugh. "But it's what's best for you, and that's what I want more than anything."

 

"Dad, I could go to college though. I could record at with Luke and go to college. I got into San Diego State. I could do it all...make music, go to college, and be with Chloe. What's so bad about that idea?"

 

Sheila's voice was steady as she said, "Because it's not what’s best for you, and it’s not what you really want, kid. If you're honest with yourself, you know deep down that you don't want to go to college. You want to make music, and the best way for you to be successful doing what you love is to take this deal."

 

Beca was starting to get irritated, and it showed in her tone. "Dad, are you seriously going to tell me not to go to college?"

 

Ben hesitated, running his fingers through his short hair before answering her. "Beca, I would never tell you not to pursue higher education. I'll say it again, I will support you no matter what you choose. But I beg you to think long and hard about the decision you make. This choice will affect the rest of your life, so please don't take it lightly and make a rash decision over a relationship that might not last."

 

That pushed her past the limit, angrily rising from the table to grab her car keys. 

 

"Beca, where are you going?" her dad called as she opened the door.

 

"Chloe's," she called over her shoulder, not turning around as it shut behind her. 

 

Her mind was swirling in every direction on the drive over to her girlfriend's apartment, replaying her dad's final words. If she was honest with herself, she knew that the only reason she was so angry was because he was right. This was the biggest decision she had ever been faced with, and it would affect the rest of her life. As painful as it was to think about her and Chloe not lasting the test of time, it was ridiculous to turn down a recording contract in order to stay with her girlfriend.

 

But Beca wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. She was angry and hurt and the only thing she wanted was to be with Chloe. She parked in a visitor's spot and walked the short distance to the door, knocking a few times. When there was no answer, she knocked again. After a minute or two, she headed back out to the parking lot to look for Chloe's car. She spotted it almost immediately, and Beca returned to knock a few more times before admitting defeat. 

 

Pulling out her phone, she walked back to the parking lot and called Chloe, perching on the hood of her car while it rang before eventually going to voicemail. 

 

"Fuck!" she swore, letting her frustration get the better of her. "Fuck it all."

 

A familiar voice behind her caught her attention, saying, "Tut tut, do you kiss your...stepmother with that mouth?"

 

Beca let out a small laugh as she turned to see her girlfriend walking up the path, clearly coming back from a run. She let her eyes travel over the redhead's toned legs in running shorts and muscled abs left bare by the sports bra she was wearing, her earbuds hanging around her neck. 

 

"What are you doing out here? Did we have plans?" Chloe asked curiously, walking over to sit beside her on the hood of the car.

 

Beca remained silent, turning her head to watch the beads of sweat slowly drip down Chloe's neck to her chest, momentarily forgetting why she was there.

 

"Hey, perv, my eyes are up here," Chloe quipped, using a finger to tilt her chin up to meet her gaze.

 

Beca shrugged, replying, "I mean, can you blame me? Your body is perfect."

 

Chloe laughed, standing up and pulling her off of the car. "I know. Come on in and tell me what's going on," she said, leading the way up the path to her apartment. 

 

Once inside, the redhead removed the armband strapping her phone to her bicep, placing it on the table with her headphones. Turning back to Beca, she said, "Come on, explain while I shower."

 

Beca's eyebrows rose as she said, "Or I could just help you shower. That sounds like a much better idea to me."

 

"Tempting," Chloe admitted, pulling a Gatorade out of the fridge and chugging half of it. "But no dice, Mitchell. Something’s wrong and you're not going to use sex to get out of talking about it."

 

Chloe left the half-empty bottle on the counter and disappeared into her bedroom, Beca trailing slowly behind her. She paused in the doorway as Chloe stripped off her sweaty running clothes, fully appreciating the view with a low whistle. Beca grinned as Chloe shot her a wink over her shoulder before heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Beca followed her inside, closing the lit to the toilet and sitting down on top of it. 

 

Chloe spoke louder than usual from under the spray, saying, "Spit it out. What's going on?"

 

Beca wasn't sure where to start, and decided from the beginning would be best. "Well, you know I visited Big Machine a few weeks ago, and they offered me a deal. I met with a lawyer, and after some negotiations, I've got a finalized offer sitting on the kitchen table at home. I just don't know if I'm going to sign it."

 

"Why wouldn't you sign it, baby? It's what you want," Chloe reasoned.

 

Beca looked at the profile of her girlfriend behind the opaque curtain, smelling the familiar vanilla body wash that she used. "No, yeah...I know that, it's just...." she trailed off, unsure how to continue. "It might not be the right thing."

 

"I don't understand. This is exactly what you've been working for, Becs."

 

Beca rubbed her face, frustrated that her girlfriend's response was the same as her parents. The same as Stacie's. Why did this seem so much easier for everyone else? Beca had never imagined being so conflicted over getting exactly what she wanted. She'd never prepared herself to discover that the thing the thought she wanted more than anything was actually not what she wanted at all. 

 

"Ugh, Beca that doesn't make any sense. You're going crazy," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

 

The shower cut off, the curtain pulled back to reveal her very wet, very naked girlfriend. Beca stared shamelessly as Chloe wrapped a towel around her body, tucking it neatly into her cleavage before stepping out of the shower.

 

"Pick your chin up off the floor. You've seen me naked before," Chloe said with a smile, rolling her eyes as she used a second towel to dry her hair.

 

"Yeah, and every time is the best day of my life," Beca replied, standing up and moving behind the redhead, placing kisses over the bare skin of her shoulder. 

 

Chloe hummed happily, letting her head fall back as Beca moved her lips over her neck, her hands sliding up to pull at the towel. 

 

Suddenly, Chloe pulled away, pointing a finger in Beca's face saying, "No. We're not finished talking about this."

 

Beca groaned as she watched Chloe secure the towel again, giving her a warning look. "Talk first, sex later."

 

"Promise?" Beca asked, leaning against the opposite wall as her eyes traced down over her girlfriend's perfectly toned ass, hidden under the towel.

 

Chloe winked at her, answering, "Promise."

 

Beca sighed, "Fine. I'll wait for you on the couch, because you won't be able to stop me if I see you naked again."

 

Soon they were comfortably settled on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. Beca was having a difficult time focusing on anything beyond how gorgeous her girlfriend was. How could she possibly leave Chloe and move to Tennessee?

 

"Becs, why don't you want to sign the contract?" Chloe asked, studying her carefully.

 

Beca shrugged, her fingers twisting together absentmindedly. "I don't know if I can do it, Chlo. I don't want to leave here, not when things are finally okay between us and we'll be able to really be together. I don't want to leave you."

 

"You can't make this decision for me though," Chloe said gently. "You can't stay here for me. You'll regret not taking this opportunity, and then you'll resent me for being the reason why you stayed."

 

"No, I wouldn't," Beca shot back, frustrated already. "I love you...I'm not going to move away and just give up on us."

 

Chloe frowned, replying, "Who said anything about giving up on us? Long distance isn't ideal, but we could do it."

 

Beca shook her head, saying, "Come on, Chlo. Long distance? It wouldn't work. It's too hard."

 

"It is with that attitude," Chloe joked, trying to lighten Beca's somber mood.

 

"Chloe, this is serious!" Beca snapped, losing her patience. "This is our relationship on the line here."

 

"Only because you're putting it on the line," Chloe fought back, realizing how upset Beca was. "It doesn't have to be that way. Becs," she said, her voice turning soft. "I don't want to fight about this. This should be the happiest moment of your life. You're getting everything you wanted....everything you dreamed about."

 

Beca looked up, feeling emotional all of a sudden. "But if I get it, I lose you. I don't think I can do it."

 

Chloe refused to let her win, saying, "That's ridiculous. You won't lose me, baby. It won't be easy, but we can do it. You'll visit me here and my mom would be thrilled to have me come to Nashville more often. We can do this. I can't let you pass this chance up."

 

Beca remained silent, wondering if they could handle the long distance commitment when they hadn't even had the chance to go on a real first date. 

 

Chloe spoke again, tentative this time. "Becs, this is a once in a lifetime chance. You have to take it. I want you to take it. Your....your mom would want you to take it."

 

That did her in, feeling tears well up hot behind her eyes. Beca was furious because she knew they were all right. Everyone in her life who loved her wanted her to sign the contract, because it was the best thing for her. Her mom would have wanted her to sign it, Beca was certain of it. 

 

"What if I didn't sign it?" Beca asked, looking up at Chloe's confused face. "What if I decided to stay here, and go to college, and record with Luke?"

 

"Beca..." Chloe trailed off, not sure how to respond.

 

"Chlo, what if that's what I want. Dreams change...people change," she said, sitting up a little. 

 

Chloe sighed, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Beca, you should sign the contract. I love you so much, but you should sign."

 

Beca insisted, "But what if I didn't?!"

 

"Then you'd be here with me!" Chloe shot back, giving in to her frustrations. "Do you think I want you to move across the country? That I want us to be so far apart when we can finally be together? Jesus, Beca..." she trailed off again, feeling her own eyes fill with tears. "This isn't easy for me either, but we both know what the right thing is here."

 

Before Beca could respond, her phone rang though the tense room. She pulled it out and saw her dad's name on the caller id, quickly answering it before it was too late.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Beca asked.

 

"Time to come home, Becs. It's a school night," her dad said, his tone indicating arguing would futile.

 

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Beca replied, not realizing how late it was.

 

"Twenty minutes or you're grounded. I can still do that for a few more days," he said, before hanging up.

 

Beca dropped her phone into her lap, cursing in frustration. Looking up at Chloe, she said, "That was my dad. I gotta go."

 

Chloe walked her to the door and gave her a long kiss. "Becs, it'll be okay. We can make it through a little long distance."

 

Beca wasn't convinced though, nodding halfheartedly as she left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Beca trudged inside her house fifteen minutes later, finding her parents still sitting at the kitchen table. 

 

"Have you guys even moved?" she asked curiously, looking from one to the other.

 

Sheila rolled her eyes, retorting, "Good to see your sense of humor has returned, kid."

 

Beca grinned, replying, "It's a fair question."

 

Ben cut in, asking, "What did Chloe say?"

 

Beca hesitated, before admitting, "She wants me to sign the contract." Not giving her parents a chance to respond, she added, "I'm going to take my time and be sure just like I promised Teddy I would. See you guys in the morning."

 

They nodded silently, and Beca quickly left the kitchen, climbing the stairs to her room two at a time. Closing the door behind her, she collapsed on her bed, thinking over everything that had happened that year to get her to this point. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined considering turning down a record deal. Seventeen year-old Beca would slap her across the face right now. So would fifteen and sixteen year-old Beca. 

 

"Time to decide what you really want, Becs," she mumbled to herself, letting her mind wander back over her visit to Big Machine Records. She must have flipped back and forth a hundred times before finally falling into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Only one chapter left! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who continues to support this story! It's been one hell of a ride :-).


	32. Chapter 32

 

* * *

 

Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the green graduation gown making her feel like she was on fire. The ceremony was being held in the gym, and it was beyond hot. Glancing around at all the parents desperately fanning themselves with their programs, she couldn't help but chuckle at how funny it was. 

 

Someone behind her muttered, "Is the A/C even on?"

 

She had to agree, wondering what the school was thinking. It wasn't an overly hot day outside, but with all the bodies crammed into the single space, the gym was sweltering. The ceremony had paused momentarily, and no one knew what was going on. A few minutes passed before the sound of a machine kicking on rang out above them, and mercifully cool air rushed in. Beca sighed gratefully as the icy blast circulated around the room, praying that it didn't turn into an icebox instead of a sauna. 

 

Dr. Williams returned to the podium and apologized for the inconvenience, his opening remarks taking far longer than Beca would have liked. After a few shorter speeches, he returned to the front to announce the Valedictorian of the senior class. Beca smirked, wondering if anyone knew it was Stacie. 

 

"This young woman has worked incredibly hard during her time here at Barden Academy, and she has impressed us all with her poise and maturity," Dr. Williams began, and Beca snorted at his words, quickly ducking down in her seat to muffle it with her hands, missing whatever he said next.

 

"Her teachers have told me on many occasions that she is a bright, engaging young woman. She will be attending Stanford University this fall, and we are honored to have her there representing Barden. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce this year's Valedictorian, Stacie Conrad."

 

Stacie rose from her seat with a wide smile, her family and brothers cheering her on from the audience as she took her place behind the podium. Beca clapped loudly as well, holding back the laughter at the astonished looks on her peer’s faces. 

 

The guy beside her leaned in and asked, "Is this for real? Stacie is the smartest person in our class?"

 

Beca smirked at him, replying, "Judgmental much? She's a fucking genius. Open the book next time, although you wouldn't be the first to be distracted by the cover."

 

She rolled her eyes at his confused expression and turned her attention to the podium, listening attentively as Stacie spoke of her time at Barden and dreams and how they were all capable of changing the world despite what anyone else may think or say. Beca knew she'd worked hard on her speech, and was thrilled for her best friend when she nailed it. Stacie received a standing ovation for her thoughtful and encouraging words, blushing slightly as she returned to her seat.

 

Dr. Williams returned to the podium, thanking Stacie and complimenting her on her words. Beca looked around the audience as he introduced the next speaker, some board member that was going to drone on about the same shit Stacie had just talked about for another twenty minutes. She did her best to pay attention, but eventually became distracted, tapping a beat out on her knee while she waited for him to finish. She looked up startled as everyone began clapping, realizing that he was done speaking, and sent a thank you skyward. 

 

Beca sighed as Dr. Williams returned, knowing that it was time for them all to cross the stage and receive their diploma. She waited patiently while row after row stood up and shuffled forward, crossing the stage one at a time. When it was finally her turn, she carefully navigated her way in the heels that Stacie and Sheila insisted she wear to match the dress hidden under her green robe.

 

Upon reaching the Principal, she muttered, "Shake with the right, take with the left." It was the mantra that they'd been lectured on more times than she could count, making sure that they were in the perfect pose for the photographer positioned below the makeshift stage.

 

Dr. Williams gave her a wide smile, saying, "Congrats, Beca. I'm glad you stuck it out."

 

Beca quirked her eyebrow at him curiously, saying, "Thanks. This year wasn't so bad."

 

"I told you it'd be better if you stayed out of trouble," he replied. "You had a fantastic year. Congratulations."

 

Beca nodded, and they both turned to smile at the photographer before she moved on, clutching her diploma with one hand and circled back around to her seat. 

 

Thankfully, the rest of the diplomas were handed out fairly quickly and the ceremony ended soon after, with all the graduates getting to exit the gym first, spilling out into the California sunshine yelling happily. Beca found Stacie and gave her a giant hug, before they both tossed their caps into the air in celebration. 

 

"Dude, you killed that speech!" Beca yelled, unable to contain her happiness for her best friend. 

 

Fat Amy appeared beside them, apparently having overheard what she'd said. "Yeah, Lady Lumps. You crushed it. Who knew you were more than just the sluttiest of us all?"

 

Stacie winked at her and said, "Aw, thanks Fat Amy! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

 

Beca laughed as Benji and CR found them as well, all of them now missing their caps. 

 

"I can't believe high school is over," Benji said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

Beca nodded. "Yeah, it's weird. I never thought I'd be kinda sad about it."

 

CR nudged her shoulder, saying, "It's a big deal. Remember when you didn't think you wanted to finish?"

 

"Yeah, but now I'm really glad I did," Beca admitted, wrapping an arm around the taller girl's shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you guys next year."

 

Stacie pounced on that opportunity, shouting, "GROUP HUG!"

 

Before Beca could protest, Stacie's long arms had wrapped around her and CR, with Fat Amy and Benji joining in excitedly. It took a solid minute for Beca to escape the middle of the pile, glaring furiously at all of them. 

 

"I take it back, I can't wait to get away from you jerks," she said, the heat of her words dissolving quickly in the wide grin she was unable to remove from her face.

 

"Yeah, okay. I'll believe you as soon as you stop cheesing like you're about to meet Beyoncé," Stacie said, rolling her eyes.

 

Beca's eyes went wide, pointing a finger at Stacie. "Do not joke about Queen Bey."

 

"Who's joking about Beyoncé?" 

 

Beca spun around to see Nick strolling up to join them, a grin on his face. 

 

"That's no joking matter," he continued, giving Stacie a wink.

 

Beca shook her head, giving him a light shove. "You're all a bunch of assholes," she said with a laugh.

 

Nick chuckled and quickly wrapped her in a hug before she could get away, lifting her off the ground. 

 

Beca squealed in a completely undignified way, before threatening that he'd better carry her forever because she'd kill him the minute he set her free.

 

Nick rolled his eyes, setting her back down and happily high-fiving Stacie. 

 

Fat Amy snickered, saying, "Damn Shawshank, I've never heard your voice go that high."

 

Beca glared at her, replying, "And you never will again. Nick's might though, because I'll castrate him if he ever picks me up again."

 

Nick's hands flew protectively to his crotch, taking a step away from Beca. "I'm sorry," he said, instantly apologetic, ignoring the way Stacie was now laughing at him and making a whipped motion.

 

Beca started laughing at Stacie, before spinning around at a tap on her shoulder to find her parents behind her, only having a moment before they wrapped her up in another group hug. It was one she didn't mind, hugging them both back happily.

 

"We're so proud of you, Becs," her dad whispered into her ear. Pulling back, he continued, "I know you didn't want to finish high school, but I'm so proud of you for sucking it up and doing it anyways."

 

Beca grinned, replying, "I know, dad. But I was wrong, and I'm glad you made me stay and finish."

 

"Who are you, and what have you done with Beca," Sheila quipped, pulling her into another hug. 

 

Beca rolled her eyes, shrugging when Sheila finally let her go. "Some good stuff happened this year, that would never have happened if I hadn't come back for senior year."

 

Ben nodded in agreement. "I can see one of those things headed your way right now."

 

Beca spun around as Chloe approached them, pausing to say hello to Stacie's family and watched as her friend insisted on a picture with the redhead. She smiled when Chloe gave Stacie a hug, before making it the rest of the way over to them. 

 

"Dr. Mitchell, Mrs. Emmerson, so nice to see you again!" Chloe greeted them warmly, shaking each of their hands. 

 

Beca didn't miss the wink that her girlfriend traded with her stepmom, before turning to her.

 

"Congrats, Beca!" Chloe said, stepping over and giving her a hug that was over far too quickly for Beca's liking.

 

"Thanks, Ms. Beale. And thanks for all your help with my college applications. I ended up getting into San Diego State and UCLA," Beca said, her voice rising in exaggerated happiness in case anyone happened to be listening.

 

Chloe beamed at her, saying, "That's incredible! Have you picked one?"

 

Ben stepped in, saying, "Beca is being far too modest. She's also received a recording contract from a label in Tennessee, which she plans on signing first thing Monday. Right Becs?"

 

Beca hesitated, glancing between her parents and Chloe, before deciding not to answer either question. "I'm still weighing my options," she said diplomatically, much to her father's displeasure. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do next year."

 

Stacie interrupted the conversation, dropping an arm around Beca's shoulders, saying, "Beca is totally going to sign that contract and go be a Rockstar! You're gonna get me VIP tickets to your first show, right?"

 

Beca laughed and leaned into her best friend. "Sure, dude. Whatever you want."

 

Chloe smiled politely, knowing she was lingering longer than she should. "Well, I know you'll excel at whatever you choose to do, Beca. From the sound of it, you can't choose wrong."

 

Beca shrugged off Stacie's arm as Chloe turned to walk away, saying, "Wait, Ms. Beale! I need a photo with my favorite teacher. I never would have graduated, or applied to college without your help!"

 

She shoved her phone into Stacie's hands as Chloe spun around, giving her a small eye roll before allowing Beca to slip an arm around her waist as they smiled for the picture. Chloe pulled away as soon as Stacie lowered the phone, wishing them a great summer before disappearing into the crowd.

 

Beca sighed and took the phone back from Stacie, spinning to glare at her dad. "Thanks a lot. That was great."

 

Ben shook his head, giving her a warning look as Stacie's parents approached. Addressing them, he suggested, "Why don't we all go out and celebrate! You two girls are about to have some amazing adventures."

 

The Conrad's happily agreed, and the two sets of parents began discussing where to go. Beca and Stacie didn't wait any longer before stripping off their gowns, grabbing two random caps off the ground before their parents caught them, demanding they put the graduation ensemble back on for pictures. 

 

Beca groaned seeing Sheila had her camera out, knowing that this was not going to be quick. She was more than right, as Sheila insisted on pictures of the girls separate, together, with family members, Stacie with her brothers....it was like prom night all over again. To make matters worse, their friends barged in right in the middle, and Sheila laughed as she took a bunch of candid photos of the whole group. 

 

"Oh, Nick, sweetie, get in with Beca for a picture. You two are just adorable," Sheila said happily, snapping pictures of the two of them. 

 

"Stepmonster, we are not a thing," Beca muttered, letting Nick wrap his arm around her waist, doing the same to him.

 

Nick feigned offense, replying, "I see how it is, Becs." 

 

He burst into laughter at the look she threw him, moving his arm around her shoulders into much more of a friend pose. "Better?"

 

Beca couldn't help but laugh at that, deciding keep her arm around his waist and refusing to smile for the picture. 

 

"Beca, you look like you belong at the morgue," Sheila complained, lowering her camera. "Think of something happy and smile!"

 

Beca quipped, "You mean like leaving your dungeon of a house?"

 

"Whatever it takes," was the response.

 

Nick cracked up at their exchange, Beca chuckling alongside him as Sheila snapped the picture. Nick's mom appeared, saying hi to Beca's parents and allowing them a moment to chat.

 

"So what are your plans for next year?" Beca asked curiously. "How have we not talked about this?"

 

Nick hesitated, before replying, "Because I haven't told anyone yet. Not even my mom. I got into West Point, Becs, and I'm going."

 

Beca's eyes went wide as she realized what that meant. "You're joining the army?" Smacking his arm she continued, "And you haven't told your mother?!"

 

He didn't budge, looking over at his mom for a moment. Meeting her gaze, he said, "No, I haven't. I'm going to do it tonight. And yes, I'll eventually be an officer in the U.S. Army."

 

Beca didn't say anything, looking nervously over at his mother and wondering if she was going to be okay with the news. 

 

Nick saw her look, drawing her attention back to him. "Hey, it's my choice. She'll understand, but I need to do this for me. It'll be fine," he said with a smile.

 

Beca raised an eyebrow, replying, "Sure, it's fine for now. How about when you're in active service after you graduate?"

 

"That's what we train for. I'll be prepared and ready when the time comes," he countered. "But it's great that you're so worried about me," he added with a wink.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and gave him another shove before her dad interrupted them.

 

"Beca! Nick! Come on, we're going out to eat!" Ben called, waving them over to the rest of the group. 

 

Beca walked over to her parents, glancing at Nick out of the corner of her eye as he accepted a hug from his mom. They chatted for a few more minutes about where to go, finally deciding on a Japanese Steakhouse that had enough variety for everyone. 

 

They split up, Stacie choosing to ride with Beca instead of with her parents, stating she'd had enough of the Twin Terrors already. Beca chuckled as Stacie's mother shot her a warning look at the nickname, before the pair of them escaped to her car. 

 

"What are you gonna do without me?" Beca joked as she got behind the wheel. "You'll have to actually spend time with your brothers."

 

Stacie groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me. Thankfully I'll be away at college most of the time."

 

"Not until August," Beca reminded her, laughing when Stacie cursed under her breath as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

_(CHLOE'S POV)_

 Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment, checking her phone again in hopes of a text from Beca. She hadn't heard from her girlfriend since their brief conversation after graduation, and Chloe was really looking forward to having a night with just the two of them. She knew that Beca would probably celebrate somehow with her family, and maybe even go to a party. Chloe had attempted to distract herself by sticking around Barden and congratulating the few seniors she'd taught that year.

 

Afterwards, Jesse had invited her to grab dinner at a nearby restaurant. Having nothing better to do, she accepted, and was stunned to find him standing next to Aubrey when she arrived. As tempted as she was to just leave, she decided it was better to try and patch things up with the blonde, if that's what she was here to do. As angry as she was with Aubrey, Chloe had a lot of time to think about what happened that night, and knew that Aubrey was only doing what she thought was best. It was really an impossible situation, and Chloe knew that she couldn't be sure of her own actions had the roles been reversed. She also missed her friend, not having many close ones here.

 

Aubrey had apologized to her, and Chloe had waved it away, simply hugging the blonde tightly. She hadn't realized just how much it had been weighing on her, the way their friendship had taken a turn for the ugly. Chloe hated being angry or upset with people. It was against her sunny nature, taking an especially large toll when she knew she was the one who had caused the situation in the first place. 

 

Chloe had been overjoyed when Jesse slipped his hand into Aubrey's, and revealed that they were dating. She squealed and hugged the blonde again at the shy smile that had appeared on her face at the small action. They'd had a fun time over dinner, catching up on the past month or so, with Chloe doing her best to limit her smugness at knowing the pair would eventually date.

 

She quickly changed out of her dress and heels into shorts and a tank top, collapsing onto the couch and turning on the television. As she was channel surfing for something to watch, her phone chimed with a new text. She anxiously opened it, seeing it was from Beca.

 

_Trouble [8:24PM]: Hey babe. Can I come over?_

 

_Chloe [8:24PM]: YES!_

 

_Trouble [8:25PM]: K. Be there soon_

 

Chloe frowned at the short response, then shrugged it off, figuring Beca was already in her car and made a mental note to remind her not to text and drive. 

 

True to her word, Beca arrived about ten minutes later, carrying her backpack and still wearing her own dress and heels from graduation. Chloe locked the door behind her, turning to run her eyes appreciatively up her girlfriend's body, lingering on her bare legs.

 

Beca dropped her backpack and stepped closer, commenting, "I'm taller than you, for once."

 

Chloe chuckled, slipping her arms up around Beca's neck. "You're really sexy when you wear heels. How bad do your feet hurt right now?"

 

Beca dropped her forehead onto Chloe's shoulder, mumbling, "So bad. They hurt so bad. Heels are the stupidest thing ever."

 

Chloe laughed again, kissing her neck and stepping back, gesturing towards her bedroom. "Go change. Give your feet a break."

 

Beca didn't hesitate, grabbing the pack and making her way into the bedroom. Chloe resumed her place on the couch, waiting patiently as she continued to flip through channels, finally settling on an episode of Chopped. Beca emerged a few minutes later, sighing happily as she dropped down next to her. 

 

"Hey," Beca said softly, leaning up for a kiss.

 

Chloe smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips to the brunette's. "Hey, yourself. How does it feel to be a graduate?"

 

Beca leaned back, answering, "It feels fucking amazing!"

 

Chloe laughed, shifting slightly to face her girlfriend. "You should! It's kinda a big deal."

 

Beca sat up as well, turning completely sideways to face her. "Yeah, it is. I told my dad that I was really happy he made me come back for my senior year. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

 

"True," Chloe agreed, her smile growing wider. "And you probably wouldn't have an awesome recording contract! I'm so happy for you!"

 

She wasn't prepared for Beca's face to fall slightly, morphing into an unreadable expression. Chloe frowned a little, asking, "What's up? Why don't you look happy about that?"

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, before taking a deep breath. "Chlo, I'm not going to sign it."

 

Chloe knew her jaw dropped at the words, not even bothering to try and hide it. "What?" she asked in a low voice. "What do you mean you aren't going to sign it?"

 

Beca shifted uncomfortably, answering, "I meant what I said. I'm not going to sign the deal. I'm going to enroll at SDSU in the fall and take Luke up on his offer to record a single."

 

Chloe knew her emotions were all over her face, but she couldn't help it. "Beca, you have to sign the contract. It's everything you want!"

 

"I want you," Beca countered, her demeanor oddly calm. "All that other stuff, it doesn't matter if we're not together, Chlo. The music isn't the same without you."

 

'This can't be happening,' Chloe thought, desperately trying to think of how to change Beca's mind. There was no way she could let Beca turn down this deal. It was all her dreams coming true, and she was willing to throw it away for her. A small part of her flooded with joy, knowing that Beca really did love her, if she was willing to sacrifice so much, but she forced herself to shove those feelings aside.

 

"Beca, think about what you're saying! It's ridiculous! I want you to sign the contract!" Chloe shouted, rising off the couch, unable to stay seated. 

 

Beca stood as well, starting to get angry herself. "I'm doing this for you! For us! Long distance relationships never work, Chloe! I love you, and I'm not going to just leave now that we can actually be together," she said angrily."

 

Her words stunned Chloe, realizing that this was much more serious than she anticipated. Beca was going to do it; she was going to turn down the deal to stay with here with her. She knew she couldn't let that happen, and quickly tried to figure out how to get Beca to go. 

 

Chloe shook her head, replying, "Listen to me very carefully when I tell you, I don't want you to stay for me! Don't stay here for me. You belong in a studio with a big label that can offer you everything you deserve. I know you, Becs, and you don't want to go to college. You don't belong there, and we both know it."

 

Beca fought back, snapping, "Don't fucking tell me what I want, Chloe. I've had my dad telling me what I want for most of my life. You know what I really want? I want someone to fucking listen to me when I tell them what I want. Not what I think someone else wants me to do, but what I want to do. And I want to stay here with you."

 

"But I don't want you to!" Chloe exclaimed.

 

A silence fell over the room as they stared at each other, neither sure of what to say next.

 

Chloe took a shaky breath, saying, "Beca, I don't want you to stay here for me. You shouldn't base this decision on me, or any relationship. You need to think about yourself right now, and your career."

 

Beca seemed to still be stunned at Chloe's outburst, her voice weaker when she spoke again. "Chlo, I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought I had it all planned out. Then I met you. You changed me, and made me better. I can't do this without you."

 

"Yes, you can! Beca, you're so much stronger than you realize!" Chloe insisted, wondering if underneath it all, Beca was scared that she wouldn't succeed. Or if she was scared to start over. "You have been preparing for this for a long time, and you're going to be a star. I'm sure of it."

 

Beca shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and replied, "Maybe, but I've made up my mind. It was the hardest decision I've ever made, but I'm not signing the contract."

 

Chloe took in Beca's firm tone and decisive stance, starting to feel desperate. "What about what I want for you? What about what your parents want for you, what your friends want for you? Beca, you deserve this chance. You deserve to have the chance to work with the people at Big Machine. You have to know that we all want what's best for you."

 

Beca shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Chloe's plea. "Chlo, if they want me now, why wouldn't they still want me in a few years? Besides, if I can work hard enough to market myself, I won't have to bend to the will of any label. I can just make music, which is what I've always wanted to do."

 

Chloe realized that she had no rebuttal for that argument, her mind grasping at straws for something to say. Suddenly, she remembered the conversation she'd had with Stacie, the brunette's words searing themselves into her mind. 'I don't really care how you do it...you're the one that can convince her to go.' Immediately following that, she recalled the lyrics that had come to mind as she sat alone at her desk. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Chloe steeled herself, knowing she had to keep it together at all costs. 

 

"Beca, you can't stay here for me," she said simply. 

 

Beca looked at her seriously, responding, "Yes, I can. I'm not leaving, Chloe."

 

Chloe shook her head, forcing the anger into her voice. "No, you can't, because I'm breaking up with you."

 

Beca froze at the words, taking a moment to study her. Chloe felt her heart pounding in her chest as she kept her emotions in check.

 

"Not funny, Chlo," Beca scoffed. "This isn't exactly a joking moment."

 

"I'm not joking," Chloe responded, her voice more even. 

 

"What the fuck! One week we're fine and now you're breaking up with me because I want to stay here?" Beca threw her hands into the air. "Low blow, Beale, but fine...I’ll play along. Why are you breaking up with me?" she asked, calling her bluff.

 

Fuck. Chloe hadn't thought this far ahead, searching quickly for a response. 

 

"I'm not in love with you anymore," Chloe threw out, gritting her teeth and internally kicking herself for how lame it sounded.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, before giving her a hard stare. "Seriously? That's what you're going to say to me right now? This whole argument is ridiculous, Chloe. I know you love me. You told me so last weekend when we spent all day having makeup sex, and several times this week via text message," Beca was angry now, Chloe could tell by the look in her eyes. 

 

Chloe sent up a prayer for forgiveness for what was about to say, but she was out of options. She promised Stacie that she would convince Beca to go, and she was going to keep that promise, not only because she meant it, but because getting Beca to go to Nashville was the best thing for her. 'Only know you love her when you let her go.' The lyrics came to her as she steeled herself for what she had to do.

 

"FINE! You want to know why I want you to go?" Chloe's eyes were blazing now, and she saw Beca's expression falter for a second at the intensity in her tone. "I want you to leave because I met someone else, Beca. When we were apart, I met someone else, and I fell in love with him. And I should never have let you in last weekend. It was a mistake. I'm not in love with you." Chloe's voice was sharp and piercing, and she knew her words took effect.

 

Beca's face was stunned, and she was speechless for a minute as she processed the words. "Chloe..." her voice was weak. "You're lying," she said, a desperate quality to her tone that broke Chloe's heart.

 

"No, I'm not. I met someone my own age, and I chose him. Come on, Beca, this was never going to be forever. I don't love you, and I don't want to be with you. Go to Nashville," Chloe said harshly, praying that Beca would believe her and leave. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it together.

 

Beca's anger returned, snapping, "This is bullshit, Chloe. I don't believe any of the words that just came out of your mouth. I thought you would be happy about me staying and going to college, since it's so important to you. And you expect me to believe you fell in love with someone else in the two weeks we were apart?" 

 

Chloe focused on the fury in Beca's voice, using it to generate some stronger emotions of her own. "You know what, Beca? Do whatever the fuck you want! Stay here and go to college....leave and go to Nashville....I don't care what you do. It doesn't change anything. I never should have gotten involved with you in the first place. It was all a mistake."

 

Beca looked on the verge of tears as she asked desperately, “What happened to ‘we can do long distance?’ You said I wouldn’t lose you…”

 

“I lied!” Chloe exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Is that what you need to hear? I met someone else and figured things between us would just end when you left, so I lied.”

 

Beca stood frozen at her words, and Chloe took advantage of her silence.

 

"It's time to grow up, Beca. You don't belong here," Chloe said, her voice cold. "Go to Nashville."

 

Beca shook her head, a look of disbelief in her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. She silently turned away, quickly grabbing her things and walked out of the apartment. 

 

Chloe practically ran to the door, twisting the lock as her free hand came up to cover her mouth, the tears already flooding down her cheeks. Leaning back against the door, Chloe slid down to the floor, equally stunned and horrified at what she'd just done. The feeling was unbearable, something that she had never experienced before, and wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. The guilt and pain of pushing away the love of her life was completely overwhelming, her body shaking as she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

* * *

 

_(BECA'S POV)_

Beca grabbed her backpack, slinging a strap over one shoulder and glanced at the security checkpoint. It had been two days since graduation, and she knew her eyes were still red from crying. Beca took a deep breath and shifted her expression into a determined one. Turning around, she gave her parents and Stacie a weak smile.

 

"Guess this is it," she said, her eyes shifting from one to the other.

 

Sheila wiped a few tears from her eyes, stepping forward and pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry for the way things worked out, but I'm also so excited for you. Promise you’ll call if you need anything, okay?" 

 

Beca hugged her back just as tightly, mumbling, "I will," into the blonde's neck. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, kid,” Sheila said as she pulled back, glancing hesitantly towards her husband. Stacie took the initiative, moving in for a hug of her own.

 

"You deserve so much better than her, Becs," Stacie whispered. "I know it hurts, so call me anytime. I'll come visit as soon as you get settled."

 

Beca hugged her best friend, not trusting herself to say anything about Chloe. "I'll hold you to that, Conrad. I'm gonna need my best friend." 

 

Stacie pulled back, giving her a grin. "You're gonna kill it in Nashville, Rockstar. I know it."

 

"We'll see," Beca said, already feeling nervous about the move. "I'm gonna miss you, dude."

 

"I know. Me too, Mitchell, me too," Stacie said, her eyes looking glassy as she tried to hold back the tears.

 

Sheila motioned Stacie to join her, the two women leaving Beca alone with her dad to say goodbye.

 

Ben wasn't even trying to put a lid on the water works, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand in a move that Beca immediately recognized, having performed it many times herself.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Beca," Ben said, pulling her into a crushing hug. "You've been through so much, and are so much stronger because of it. I'm going to miss you, but I know that this is where you're meant to be. Your mom would be so proud of you..." he trailed off as a few more tears escaped.

 

"I know she would be. She's still here with me," Beca said, tapping her chest over her heart. "I'm gonna miss you too. You better come visit me."

 

Ben chuckled. "Nothing could keep us away. Call me when you get there so I know you're safe, okay?"

 

Beca nodded, replying, "I will. I promise."

 

He pulled her into a last hug, saying, “I love you, Becs. I’m always here for you.”

 

Beca felt the tears welling up behind her eyes as she hugged him again. “I love you too, dad.”

 

She pulled back and glanced down at her watch. "Fuck. I'll be pushing it if I don't go now."

 

He nodded, beckoning Sheila and Stacie back over. All three of them surrounded Beca in another hug, before she gave them a small smile and turned around, showing her ticket and license to the TSA agent and entering the security line. 

 

Once safely through, she waved at them one last time, before making her way to the gate. It wasn't too much longer before the flight started boarding, the gate attendant calling for first class passengers. Beca stood up, hesitating slightly for a moment, unsure if she could really do it.

 

Gathering up all her nerve, she muttered to herself, "Get on the fucking plane, Mitchell. I dare you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> So, before you all start freaking out and leaving nasty reviews, I'd like to say that there will be a sequel! I wasn't sure if I wanted to commit to another long story so soon after finishing this one, but like you all picked up on, there's a lot left unsaid in this little Bechloe world. Keep an eye out for the first chapter this week.
> 
> Okay, BREATHE! This is not the end! :-)
> 
> I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, given kudos, and/or followed along with this story! You all have definitely inspired me to keep writing and not give up halfway through. Even if you're reading along anonymously, thank you!!


End file.
